Right To Be Wrong
by gigga
Summary: Brooke's life was finally getting back on track. Nathan and Peyton were living the perfect family life. When a child is lost, it pulls some apart and others together. What happens when an affair to get past your grief becomes so much more? BN/BL/NP/JH
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi all!First off, this is a completely AU story. I know that I probably should not be starting another story right now when I haven't been updating my other story "Eyes Wide Shut" (my version of season 6) but I had this idea for quite a while and frankly it just won't leave me alone. I'll be updating this as often as I can but I can't guarantee it'll be as often as my other story as that is my first priority. Anyways, the prologue basically sets up who and where are the main characters fit in although it's pretty much from Brooke's POV. It's a Brathan story inspired by the Phick affair from Y&R. So, without further adeiu...

**Prologue**

Brooke turned the key in the lock and opened the door, looking around at the new condominium she'd just purchased. Up until recently, she shared an apartment with a model and a lounge singer, Nadia and Chriselle. It had been a fun place to live and a great place to get over the break up of her marriage. She placed her keys on top of a pile of boxes near the door and stood in awe as she saw the matching couch and loveseat, in deep red, along with the coffee table and matching end tables. She smiled as she picked up the piece of paper sitting on the end table closest to her, already knowing it was from her ex-husband. The only furniture she owned and brought from the apartment was her bedroom set and it seemed Lucas had taken care of furnishing the rest of her new home.

She guessed it was pretty unheard for an ex-wife and ex-husband to be so close; she definitely didn't know of any other divorced couple, especially with no children to be so intertwined in each other's lives but she and Lucas had put aside their differences long ago and if she was honest, she knew that deep down she would always love Lucas Scott.

Brooke turned as she heard her cell phone ring, hurrying to answer it; she knocked over one of the boxes. "Shoot, I hope nothing was breakable in that," she said to herself as she watched some of the items spill out to the floor. "Hello," she answered.

"Hey, how's my second favorite girl?" a familiar male voice asked.

"Jake," she smiled, recognizing his voice. He'd been her best friend for years now. They dated for about a year in college but ultimately decided they were better off as friends. "How goes the jury selection?"

"Fine," he replied. "I'm pretty sure with the jury we have, this case will be a slam dunk."

"How great is it that my best friend is a lawyer," Brooke mused.

"Well having you as a best friend I figured I'd better make sure I could get you out of the trouble you get in to," he laughed. "So, how's the new place?"

"Beautiful," she smiled as she glanced around the room. "It seems Lucas decided to furnish it for me."

"Hmm," Jake said into the phone. He hadn't ever really been friends with Lucas and when he and Brooke were splitting; his actions only made Jake's opinion of him lessen.

"What, he's being… Luke." She finally decided that his name was the only adjective she could think of; shrugging even though she knew Jake couldn't see her.

"I didn't say anything," he laughed.

"But you're thinking it," she countered with a laugh of her own.

He exhaled deeply and she knew what was coming. "I just want you to be careful," his tone became more serious. "I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I know," she nodded. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Always; Well, I have to head back in, do the lawyer thing." He paused briefly. "Haley wants you to bring your little sister for dinner tomorrow; we'll go to the AC or something."

She smiled at the way her best friend mentioned his girlfriend's name. He'd met Haley James two short years ago and proclaimed her the love of his life, and Brooke couldn't help but agree. "Sounds good, I'll call you guys later," Brooke replied. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck, I've got the law," he said before hanging up.

Brooke shook her head, laughing as she sat the phone on the table and returned to unpacking some of her belongings before she had to head to the airport. Her little sister would be arriving later today.

After Richard and Victoria Davis had continuously pawned their youngest daughter Samara off on Victoria's aunt while they jet set around the world, the older woman had finally grown tired of raising a child that was not her own. Brooke wasn't sure why her parents didn't just leave Samara to her own devices the way she had been at fifteen but somehow her parents had roped her in to taking care of her little sister, which is why she had to move out of her party zone apartment and into a _mature_ condo.

She went over and began to pick up the contents that had spilled out of the box, glad to see it was nothing breakable. She soon found a photo album and sat on the couch, taking a moment to look back at the forgotten memories; pictures of her and Lucas when they were happily married. There were some photos of Lucas' brother Nathan as well with his wife Peyton, along with their oldest, a daughter; their son had yet to be born when this album was put together. It was before she and Nathan decided to work at his father Dan Scott's fashion/cosmetic house while Lucas went to work for the rivaling company, owned by his uncle Keith. The war between The Scott companies had distanced the brothers, and combined with other things, it had helped end her marriage.

Brooke suddenly closed the book, remembering now why she didn't look at that album much anymore. It only showed the good times, the smiling faces, yet it reminded her so much of the in between times, when the camera had not been there; when she felt like she'd lost everything that mattered most.

She stood up and headed to the next box, unpacking some of the more necessary items and pushing the negatives thoughts away. Everyone seemed to be moving away from all the pain and moving into her new home gave her a bright out look. This was the beginning of something new, a fresh start and that made Brooke Penelope Davis feel like anything was possible.

Little did she know, how right and wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

_And I'm Comin' Off This  
Long & Winding Road  
I'm On My Way  
Well, I'm On My Way  
Home Sweet Home..._

Brooke stood in the luggage area, waiting for her sister to arrive. She watched as people flooded down the hallway, hugging their loved ones and grabbing the bags before strolling off happily. She wondered what kind of reunion she would have with her long lost sibling. She had only talked to her briefly on the phone a few times this year and she hadn't seen her in person for over three years. She wasn't even sure what she looked like now, seeing Victoria couldn't find a recent photo to send her, describing the young girl by saying she lacked the fashion sense of her mother and older sister. Brooke rolled her eyes at one of the only compliments her mother had ever given her and hung up quickly.

As Brooke stared at all the people walking up, she noticed a young brunette girl walking towards her. She wore tight, straight leg jeans with ripped knees and a tight pink tank top with black splatter paint designs all over the front. She looked down at the girl's shoes, pale pink ballet slippers, before focusing on the girl's face again, noticing she wore quite a bit of heavy black eyeliner and mascara. Brooke shook her head, silently wondering what kind of fashion statement the young teen was trying to make.

Before she knew it, the girl was literally two feet away from her and seemed to be walking directly towards her. Brooke stuck her hands on hips, refusing to move out of the way for some kid with an attitude. The girl stopped directly in front of her, staring up at Brooke with hazel eyes that looked much like her own.

"Hey," the younger brunette crossed her arms over her chest.

Brooke studied her before her eyes grew wide, realization dawning on her.

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis," the young girl gave her a nervous half smile.

"Samara Melanie Davis," she offered her famous dimpled smile before enveloping her sister in a hug. "I'm sorry," she pulled back. "I didn't recognize you in your Amy Winehouse get up."

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes. "And it's just Sam now, I hate when Mother calls me Samara."

"Believe me, I get it," she replied. "You got a deal as long as you keep my name simple too and call me Brooke."

"I can do that," Sam smiled a little more naturally this time. "Who told her it as cool to name your kids the names of the cities they were conceived in?"

"At least yours is a beautiful beach in Costa Rica," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Victoria hates Brooklyn yet she names me after it." She shook her head. "So, you bring any luggage?"

"Just this," she motioned to her small carry on suitcase. "Aunt Caroline is shipping the rest."

"Okay," Brooke nodded, happy she would not have to lug around a lot of bags. "You hungry; we could go get some food, get to know each other again?"

"Sounds good," Sam nodded as well. "Lead the way."

* * *

Lucas sat at the head of the table, looking at all his top executives as they retained all the information he'd just given them. House of Scott Cosmetics had taken quite a hit last year and it was just now getting back on track since Lucas' promotion to CEO. Keith had finally decided to step back and let his nephew/stepson take the reigns, and to Lucas that meant reorganizing key executives and restructuring to make sure they remained on top.

"And that brings us to the Raye Tech division," Lucas continued. "All in all everything is running smoothly with the appointment of Philip Carlson last month so there will be no changes at this time. Rachel Gattina, who also came on last month as our new spokesmodel for the new line, will also stay in place due to the increase in projected sales. All other changes will be effective immediately; any questions?" He looked at the group of individuals once more as everyone gave their no sir's. "Okay, well then as far as I'm concerned, this meeting is adjourned."

Lucas watched as his executives filed out of the board room and back to their offices, leaving him alone with the young brunette who'd been taking notes.

"Very impressive," she flashed him her pearly whites. "You almost sounded like you knew what you were doing."

"Gee thanks Lily, I really appreciate that." He laughed. "So how is your first day going?"

"Pretty good," she nodded. "For a job, its okay I guess. I still don't see why you get to be the head of the company and I'm stuck as a secretary helper."

"Assistant to the Administrative Assistant of The Chief Executive Officer," he corrected her, before giving a laugh. "And you're eighteen and still have to go to college; how would you find the time to run the company in between your sorority parties?"

"You have so little faith in me big brother," she laughed as well. "Speaking of parties, there's that annual charity gala thing coming up. Have you asked Brooke yet?"

"Who said I was asking Brooke?" he asked as he subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. "Or that I was even going?"

"You're a big shot CEO now, you have to go." Lily shrugged. "And besides, who else would you take besides your wife?"

"You do know we're divorced?" he touched his sister's forehead. "You didn't hit your head or get a high fever and forget right? It's been five years."

"Yet neither of you have moved on," she countered. "I mean, didn't you just pay for the furniture in her apartment?"

"I've dated other people and how do you know that?" His brows furrowed as he studied her. "What do you have, ESP?"

"No, just good hearing," she answered. "I heard you the other day on the phone making sure everything arrived. Look Lucas, I just want you to be happy and to get a life."

"Thanks," he replied thoughtfully, languished.

"Oh no, here it goes." She shook her head. "Can you stop with the brooding and just call her." She gave him a quick hug. "I have to go but just think about it, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled at her warmly. "Go meddle in someone else's life."

"I am," she replied before walking out the door.

* * *

Nathan walked through the door of Karen's Café, cell phone attached to his ear as he made his way to the table where his family was sitting. "We have them just where we want them. Call Jake Jagelski and get the contracts ready, I'm sure they'll be ready to sign soon."

"Nathan," Peyton whispered forcefully, glaring at him.

"Yeah alright Barry; the wife's glaring at me so I have to go," he laughed. "I'll call you later." He shut the phone, turning to the blonde. "There," he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm done."

"You promised no business, its family day." She exhaled deeply.

"I know but since the business _is_ owned by my dad that could be considered…" he stopped mid-sentence when she sent him another glare. "Okay, Peyt. I'm sorry." He looked around. "Where are the kids?"

"In the back visiting Karen," she answered. "She's missed them the past month."

"I know, it sucks she got caught up in the middle of everything with my Dad and Uncle Keith," he shook his head. "Luke and I seem to be passed all of it now and we're not going to let business or anything else get in the way of us being brothers anymore."

"I just hope it stays that way," she reached over and held his hand. "I still feel so guilty about the role I played in the start of your strained relationship with him. I really am sorry."

"I forgave you a long time ago," he took her hand in his, his thumb moving the second band on her left hand, ring finger. "This is a symbol of that," he tilted his head toward the blonde boy who was approaching. "So is he."

"Daddy," Jamie ran up to the table. "You made it?" He stared up at his father with wide blue eyes, full of love.

Nathan noticed it came out as a question and knew it was his fault. He tended to let business come before his family far too much. "Of course I did buddy," he ruffled the child's hair before he slid into the booth across from his mother. "And how's my little girl?"

"Hi Daddy," she hugged him before sitting next to her brother. "I'm good; mom owes me twenty bucks now."

"What?" he looked at his daughter, hair full of soft curls like her mother in honey brown, before turning to his wife, "Explanation time."

"I thought you were going to be over an hour late, Lizzie bet me you'd be under an hour," Peyton shrugged. "I personally think _you_ should pay her."

"Should I be hurt over this?" he feigned upset.

"Cut it out Nate," Peyton pushed him. "Let's just order because I am starving and now I'm broke thanks to you and your daughter."

"Aunt Brooke," Jamie jumped up from his seat. Even though she and Lucas divorced around the time he was born, he still called her his aunt.

"Hey little man," the brunette smiled. "Hey Lizzie."

"Hi Aunt Brooke," the teen replied. "Grandpa Dan let both you and Dad out of the office?"

"Hardy, har, har," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Hey Nate; Peyton," she forced a smile at the older blonde. "Guys, this is my little sister Sam."

"What's up," Sam waved a bit awkwardly.

"So this is the famous little sister," Peyton smiled at the girl genuinely before looking to Brooke. "Nathan told me she was coming to live with you."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Well we were just coming to pick some food up so…."

"You guys should stay and eat with us," Peyton offered.

"Yeah, it's family day Aunt Brooke," Jamie chimed in.

"We wouldn't want to interrupt," Brooke tried to decline politely.

"You wouldn't be interrupting _Aunt_ Brooke," Nathan scooted over in the booth closer to his wife. "Take a seat Davis," he motioned for the kids to scoot down, "You too other Davis."

Brooke nodded politely and sat down, watching as her sister followed suit, as she silently cursing herself for not choosing the Chinese Restaurant down the street. She quickly began messing with her cell phone.

"What are you doing," Nathan shot her a look, "working?"

"Momma says we're not supposed to use the phone for work during family time Aunt Brooke?" Jamie looked up at her.

"Sorry," she flashed them all her dimpled grin. "I was just texting my mother to make sure she knows Sam got here alright." She flicked the lid closed. "Done."

"But I thought you..." Sam stopped mid-sentence as she felt a swift kick to her leg. "Ow," she winced before mumbling, "son of a…"

"Are you alright"' Peyton turned inquiring eyes to the young brunette.

"Yeah, I just must have hit myself under the table," Sam replied before glaring at her sister.

"Yeah, you have to be careful Sam," Brooke said as she lifted up the menu. "So, what looks good?" she tried to hide her awkwardness as she prayed her message made sense.

* * *

Jake exited the courthouse, fumbling with his keys as he headed towards his car. The case seemed to be turning around in his favor after he'd received some new evidence at the last minute, getting the judge to approve his request for a contingency. As he drove down the street, he reached for his cell phone.

"Hey Haley," Jake said as soon as he heard the line pick up.

"Hey you," her sing song voice came through the line. "How did it go?"

"Great," he answered. "I think we're going to win this one."

"That's great Jake, I'm so proud of you." Haley paused briefly. "Are you on your way here now? I was thinking you could pick up some Thai on your way back."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh hold on, I think I just got a text." Jake took the phone away from his ear, smiling as he read the message. "Hey Hales," he said as he returned the phone to his ear. "How do you feel about guests?"

"Hmm, I guess I could live without having you to myself right away." She sighed. "I take it guests means your best friend and her sister?"

"Yeah it was Brooke," he laughed. "She just sent me a message saying she was at KC with PMS, help."

"PMS?" Haley repeated. "KC?"

"Peyton Marie Sawyer or Scott," Jake laughed. "And Karen's Café; I'm pulling up right now."

"Okay," Haley laughed. "I'll see you guys soon and don't forget the Thai. Love you."

"I won't; I love you too Haley," he replied before hanging up and heading inside the café, immediately spotting Brooke and Sam with the Family Scott. "Brooke!"

"Jake," the brunette gave a relieved smile as her best friend hurriedly walked to their booth.

"I have been looking for you all over," Jake replied before waving to the rest of the table. "Sorry, hi everyone. I don't mean to interrupt but I'm having a computer crisis that I really need Brooke's help with." Jake was sure they'd used the excuse before with the other Scott brother but was pretty sure they'd never used it with Nathan. "I hate to ask you to run out on lunch but…"

"Its fine Jake," she stood up and hugged Jamie and Liz. "Maybe I can take the kids next weekend sometime and spend some time with them."

"I'm sure they'd like that," Nathan replied as Jamie nodded happily.

"Yeah, that sounds great Aunt Brooke," Liz smiled.

"It was really nice meeting all of you," Sam said as she stood up.

"You can stay Sam," Peyton offered. "We can drop you off after we're done if you like."

"Thanks Peyton but it'll probably be best if my sister comes with us," Brooke replied with a small smile. "I'm sure Haley could use they company anyways while Jake and I are hard at work."

"Oh joy," came Sam's sarcastic reply.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Davis and Jake, Barry should be calling you to finish up those contracts," Nathan replied. "It was nice to meet you Sam."

They all said their goodbyes as Brooke practically dragged her sister out of the restaurant.

"Sammie," Jake slung his arm around her shoulder. "It's good to see you again."

"You too _Jakey_," she laughed. "And it's nice to see that you two still haven't grown up."

"Hey what can I say," Jake ruffled her hair before the three of them got into his SUV. "Welcome to Tree Hill, home of drama."

* * *

"Lucas Scott," he looked up to see a gorgeous brunette leaning against his door frame. "Are you working hard or hardly working?"

"Both," he answered. "So what is Nicki Smythe doing back in Tree Hill, much less in my office?"

"Why are you upset security let me through the door?" she asked flirtatiously before closing the door and sitting in front of him on his desk. "Would you believe I work here now?" She crossed her legs.

Lucas exhaled deeply as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What are you playing at here Nicki?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, putting on the most innocent face she could muster as she leaned back. "I mean it Lucas, I work here now."

"Uh-huh," he sat back in his chair, squinting at the brunette in front of him. "And since I'm the CEO that makes me the last to know?" His eyes pierced through hers.

"Alright," she huffed after a few silents moments of his scrutinizing stare. "Look, I've been looking for an excuse to come home for a while and when Dan called…"

"Dan," he sat up. "Dan Scott called you to come back here?"

"Ye-Yeah," she hopped off the desk, seeing the change in his demeanor immediately, and sat in the chair on the other side of his desk. "He's been courting me a while for Phoenix Industries; he's offered me a position as Public Relations Head Consultant." She tilted her head. "I thought I'd give you a chance to scoop me up first."

"So let me get this straight," Lucas looked up at her. "My ass of a biological father wants to hire you of all people as his PR Director? Unbelievable!"

"Well I am good at what I do," Nicki offered him a smile. "Or have you forgotten?"

"No I remember all too well Nicki," Lucas scoffed, an ironic smirk gracing his features. "How is Jenny by the way?"

Nicki's eyes went wide, taken back by the bite in his voice. "This was obviously a mistake," she stood up. "I thought the last time we saw each other we'd gotten passed all that but I guess not." She snatched her purse up from his desk. "I'll see you around Lucas."

He stood up and grabbed her by the arm. "Look Nicki, I'm sorry. This has just been a long day and when you mentioned Dan…" he shook his head in frustration as he let go of her. "It's just you being here may be hard for some people."

"You mean Brooke right?" she turned around to face him. "Look Lucas, I'm not here to cause any trouble for either of you and if you're back together, I'm happy for you."

"We're not but I think there's a chance…" he started but was cut off by the wave of her hand.

"You don't have to say anything else," Nicki replied. "Look I have to go pick up Jenny, who by the way is doing great, but I'm staying at The Athletic Club if you want to steal me from Dan's company or you just want to talk. We were really great friends once upon a time Luke; I'd like us to be again."

Lucas nodded. "Hey Nicki," he called as she opened the door. "You look better, happy."

Nicki returned to nod. "I think I finally am. I hope you are too." She flashed him one last smiled before leaving.

* * *

Nathan, Liz, and Peyton who held on to Jamie tightly, trotted through the trail towards their house. After leaving the café they decided to go horse back riding before their game night. It was a tradition they had every Sunday if it was possible. There had been times in their marriage when they'd grown apart but for the past five and a half years they made a conscious effort to make time for their family as well as for each other.

As they arrived in the stables, Liz was the first one to hope off her horse. "This was so fun," the excitement as written all over her face. "I still can't believe Grandpa Dan brought me my own horse for my birthday."

"Me either," Peyton concurred. When Dan had brought them down to the stables and Elizabeth found her million dollar horse with a red bow on it, she'd thought it was a bad idea to give that kind of a gift to a fourteen year old but once she saw her daughter's face she couldn't object. "He is a beauty."

"How about you buddy," Nathan said as he hopped off her horse before reaching out for his son. "You have fun?"

"Yeah Daddy," Jamie grinned as his father put him down. "When can I ride by myself like Lizzie?"

"When you're older like Lizzie munchkin," Peyton replied as she stepped off of the stirrups before squeezing her son tightly. "You're still momma's baby."

"I'm not a baby," he pouted.

"Of course you are," Liz teased with a laugh.

"You're still my baby too brat," Peyton laughed. "Now why don't you two go get washed up while Daddy and I put up the horses, okay? Can you help your little brother peanut?"

"Sure Mom," she replied as she grabbed her brother's hand. "Let's go squirt."

"We'll make s'mores and do the indoor tent when we get up there," Peyton called to the children as they left the stables. "This was really great Nate, thanks."

"You don't have to thank me Peyt," Nathan said as he led two of the horses to their stalls. "I love spending time with my family." He turned to watch her put up the last horse before meeting her near the entranceway. "I know sometimes it doesn't show enough because I get busy with work but I love you."

"I know, I love you too baby." Peyton smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "And it does show Nate, always. You are my home."

"How did I get so lucky?" his blue eyes gazed into her green ones.

"Probably the same way I got so unlucky," she laughed.

"Ha ha," he fake pushed her away before wrapping his arms around her again. "You are so funny Mrs. Scott."

"I try," she smiled before plaing her hands on his chest and kissing him softly. "Now what do you say we go get our kids before they start without us and burn down the house."

* * *

"So this is it," Brooke said as she opened the door and stood back, allowing her sister to walk in before her. "What do you think?"

"It's nice, the furniture's great." Sam replied as she stepped inside, tossing her backpack on the chair.

Brooke closed the door. "Here, let me show you your room. Come on."

Sam followed her up the stairs to the room on the left. "Wow," she said as they stepped inside.

The walls were a deep purple with white trim. The bed, a full, was on the left side on the room and there were lavender and white lines on it along with a black and white folded throw that lay across the bottom. At the head of the bed there were different sized throw pillows in black and deep purple and one in the middle that was checkered in white and black. There was a black rug on the right side with a pattern of lavender leaves, upon which sat a black and white chair and a mahogany colored table sat, a laptop sitting on top of that.

"It's beautiful," Sam said as she ran her hand over the lamp shade and then opened the drawer to her night stand, revealing a purple velvet lined drawer. "Brooke, you didn't have to do all this."

"Are you kidding? You're my little sister," she shrugged. "Plus it wasn't all me. I told Lucas how much you liked purple, you still do don't you?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Yeah well he knew about you coming and he did a lot of this for me: the living room, kitchen stuff, your room." She smiled as she thought of him. "He's a pretty fantastic guy."

"Exactly why did you divorce him again?" Sam shot her a look.

"Shut up," she nudged her with her hip. "So, you really like it?"

"Yeah I do," Sam turned around to hug her. "Thanks so much Brooke."

"No problem," she squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Welcome home little sister." She smiled to herself. "Home sweet home."


	3. Chapter 2: See The Sun

**A/N:** First I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and everyone who is silently reading. You actually get a little Brathan interaction in this chapter but I'm still trying to set up the ground work before I get to the affair, which I hope you'll enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated...

**See The Sun**

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again..._

Dan strolled down the halls of Phoenix Industries, politely nodding at each and every employee as they crossed his path with a "Good morning" or "Hello Mr. Scott". He was very proud of the company he'd built. What had started out as a lifestyle magazine for both men and women, he and Deb had turned into a conglomerate of fashion magazines, a publishing house, and their biggest company of all, a cosmetic line, all housed under Phoenix Industries. Dan had always loved the symbolism of the bird that rose out of the ashes stronger than ever and that was what he thought of himself and the company he built.

"Now that's what I like to see," Dan said as he stood in the doorway, looking at his son sitting behind his desk. "Hard at work and early too; what's the occasion?"

"Hey Dad," Nathan looked up from the forms in front of him, ignoring his father's minor jab. "I just finished signing off on the new campaign Bevin came up with." He handed him a folder. "Here are some of the test shots."

Dan flipped through the photo pages, nodding approvingly. "These are great son," he paused briefly as he continued to assess the pictures in front of him. "You know I wasn't sure at first about promoting her to Imaging Director but you made a good call son; your sister has really stepped up."

"Well she is a Scott," Nathan shrugged. "Failure is not an option in this family, isn't that what you always say?"

"Words to live by Nate," Dan handed the folder back to his son. "Speaking of new campaigns, how is Miss Davis coming with the new website?"

"Great," Nathan replied. "I should have a finished sample for you sometime today if you want. She's been working with Bev to tie in the web campaign with the paper ads. Brooke's even come up with a web chat for the launch as well as a system that remembers what product the ip address has checked out when they log back in. It's going to be unlike any other cosmetic site out there."

"Excellent," he nodded. "House of Scott isn't going to know what hit them."

Nathan shook his head at the comment. "We aren't just competing with Uncle Keith and Lucas dad."

"But they are competition to Phoenix Cosmetics and Countess Lee," he challenged. "Speaking of Lucas," he spit out his older son's name as if it had a bitter taste. "I've hired an old acquaintance of his, or at least I will by this afternoon."

"As CEO dad isn't that my job?" Nathan sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that something that should be cleared through me?"

"Well that's what I'm doing now son," Dan laughed.

Nathan scoffed before giving a laugh as well. "So, who is it?"

"Nicki Smythe," he answered with a smile.

"Nicki Smythe," Nathan repeated. "Have you lost it old man? I know you're mad at Luke but don't you think this is taking it too far?"

"Too far Nathan?" his eyes grew wide. "When my oldest son abandoned this family and this company to go share trade secrets with my traitorous older brother, you don't think that was taking it too far?"

"Dad Lucas never used any trade secrets from here there," he shook his head in frustration. "It's been years; can't you just let it go?"

"Perhaps you'd like me to let you go so you can join them?" he sneered.

"Is that really what you want dad because I can be gone anytime," Nathan stood up. "I'm sure I could be sifting through offers to work for someone who appreciates me."

"Appreciates you," Dan scoffed. "Don't be such a girl Nathan. You already know you're my favorite, what more do you want?" Dan studied the child that reminded him most of himself, still he saw a weakness in the boy he wished he could rip out of him. "Look Nathan I need you here alright and Nicki is good at her job, that's it. This is business."

Nathan exhaled deeply. "And what about Brooke? Nicki caused a lot of trouble for her last time and she isn't only good, she's the best at what she does. We can't afford to…"

"I now," Dan interrupted. "But Miss Davis has always been a consummate professional and I'm sure she wants what is best for the company. I trust you'll be able to explain it to her. Glad we could have this talk son," he nodded before walking out the door.

He shook his head wearily. "Just great," Nathan muttered before he slid back into his chair.

* * *

Brooke stood in the living room, breaking down the remainder of the cardboard boxes. She'd finished the last of the unpacking this morning after dropping Sam off at school. Piling them up against the wall by the door to be taken down later, she was just getting ready to sit down as she heard a knock.

Brooke peered through the peephole before opening it with a smile on her face. "Lucas." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hello beautiful," he said as he walked inside. "I heard you were going to be in late today so I thought I'd drop by." He held up a white paper bag. "I come bearing gifts."

"I think you've given me enough gifts Luke," she said as she closed the door and motioned around the room. "All of the furniture and everything you bought for Sam; Lucas thank you." She hugged him.

"Anything for you Pretty Girl," Lucas said before releasing their embrace. "Besides this gift isn't really a gift, it's more of a bribe."

"A bribe?" she gave him an inquiring look, "Really?" She took the bag appreciatively before looking inside and nodding in approval before setting it on the coffee table, "Chocolate chip scones; my favorite. What's going on Luke?" She raised a brow at him.

"It's Nicki," he paused briefly as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck. "She's back in Tree Hill, maybe for good."

"Nick Smythe?" she rolled her eyes. "Wow, this week is starting off with a bang. What does she want this time; she show up with another baby she's claiming is yours." Brooke huffed as she plopped herself on the edge of the couch.

"No Brooke, nothing like that." He sat down next to her placing his hand against her back, noticing the way she flinched before taking his hand away. "She came back for a job."

"You hired her?" he eyes looked at him warily.

"No," he held his arms up.

"I'm sorry Luke," she shook her head as she exhaled deeply. "You know the last time I saw her when she came back for her aunt's funeral she seemed different but hearing you say fro good…" she trailed off. "I don't know."

"Brooke, it's okay." He said as he tentatively took her hand within his own. "If it's any consolation she seemed happy and she says she's not here to cause either of us any trouble."

"And you believe her?" she looked in his eyes, seeing the answer already in his eyes.

He nodded. "I do."

Brooke sighed heavily, knowing better than anyone how someone could change over the years. "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it. Besides," she smiled, "it's not like I'll have to see her everyday. Tree Hill is a big enough town."

Lucas breathed out deeply. "Well…"

"Oh no Luke," she rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"

"Just my dear old dad and your boss Dan Scott," Lucas said darkly. "He just hired Nicki as Phoenix Industries PR Director."

"Fantastic!" she exclaimed before putting her head into her hands and mumbling under her breath, "Just great."

* * *

Sam looked around the cafeteria, tray in hand, as she glanced around the room before seeing a hand waving her over. "Hey Liz," she said as she approached the table and sat down.

"Hey," she smiled widely. "I was hoping I'd find you before you went and sat by yourself; that's the kiss of death. So, how do you like it so far?"

"It's good, it's a school." Sam shrugged. "The teachers seem decent though."

"Hey Liz," a brunette boy said as he sat down across from her, two girls and another guy following suit and taking their own seats at the table. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Sam everyone," Liz said as she stared into the boys blue eyes. "Sam this is Dean, Melissa, Kelly, and Jack." She pointed to them all as she said their names.

"Hi," Sam waved with a wry smile.

"So Sam," Dean looked towards the brunette. "Where are you from?"

"All over really," she shrugged. "The last place I lived was San Diego; I was there for the past three and a half years."

"Where were you before that?" the red headed girl she thought was named Melissa jumped into the conversation.

"Madrid but only for about a year," Sam answered. "My parents travel a lot for business and stuff."

"That sounds awesome," Melissa replied. "I've never been anywhere outside of North Carolina. How'd you end up stuck in Tree Hill?"

"My sister lives here," Sam answered. "Thought it be nice to come stay with her for a while."

"I think I would've voted to go back to Madrid," Kelly laughed.

"Well we're glad you didn't," Dean replied. "We haven't had anyone interesting step into Tree Hill High in a while."

"Lucky me," Sam laughed.

"So where were you before Madrid?" Melissa asked.

"Atlanta," Sam answered.

"Wow," the red head gasped again before asking for more details.

As Sam went through what it was like to live in "The Durty" as well as Madrid and New York, Liz watched the way Dean's eyes seemed to be focused on the newcomer, unable to fight the small wave of jealousy that washed over her.

* * *

Brooke sat in her office putting the finishing touches on he prototype for the new website. After Lucas' visit the thought of going to the office today had been a bit unsettling but if Nicki really had changed there was nothing to worry about. Besides, she was no longer married to Lucas so if she were back for him that was no longer any of her business.

"Hey," Nathan said as he knocked on the open door. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," she looked up at him and forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" he said as he took a set in front of her desk.

"Who says something's wrong?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Brooke, come on." He sighed, "How long have we known each other here? I mean, when do you ever look like it's raining outside, even when it is?"

She shook her head, knowing she couldn't fool him. "I don't even know why it should still bother me but it does, is that crazy? I mean Lucas and I have been divorced for five years. It shouldn't matter if some crazy bitch has come back looking to recapture what ever it is she thinks they had."

Nathan laughed. "So you heard about Nicki's return?"

She sighed. "Yeah, why didn't you give me some kind of ex-sister in law warning?"

"That's kind of what I was coming to do," he replied. "Dan just told me this morning he'd hired her."

"PR Director," she scoffed. "Well she sure knows how to spin bull into a truth everyone believes." Brooke sighed. "Am I being insane here?"

"No," he shook his head. "If Chris showed up and my dad hired him I'd be reacting just like you."

"But you and Peyton are still married," she countered.

"Still, I get it Brooke." He nodded. "I think you know I understand."

"I know you do," she smiled at him. "Anyways, enough talking about crazy manipulative ex's; Come check this out."

Nathan got up and walked around her desk, leaning over her shoulder to see her computer. "Wow, this is awesome Brooke." He watched the screen as she demonstrated all of the features.

"Pretty awesome right?" Brooke said proudly. "I'm completely ready for the launch in three days."

"You're really something, you know that?" He said, unable to hide how impressed he was with her work. When they'd first hired her on the ground room floor when she'd been married to Lucas, it had been somewhat of a favor. Who knew that she'd become one of the most sought after web gurus.

"Of course I do," she gave him her famous dimpled smile. "Now go, get out of here boss."

"Alright," he returned the smile. "I'll see you later; we have a meeting with Bevin later to finalize some details."

"I know and I'll be there," she replied. "Hey Nathan," she called as he made it to the doorway, waiting for him to turn around. "Thanks."

"For what?" he raised his brows.

"For listening," Brooke answered.

"Anytime Davis," he nodded. "It'll get brighter, I swear." Nathan offered her one more smile before exiting the office.

* * *

Peyton walked down the stairs just in time to see her two children walk through the door. "Hey guys, how was school?"

"It was good Mom," Jamie said as he went to hug her. "I made this for you." He handed her a white sheet of construction paper with a picture painted on it.

"This is great buddy, thanks." She smiled as she walked over to the fridge. "I'm going to hang it up right now."

"I made one for Grandma Deb and Grandpa Dan too," Jamie said as he unzipped his backpack, pulling out another piece of paper. "Can I take it up there?"

"Sure go ahead," she ruffled his hair. "Just don't be gone too long, Dad's bringing home take out."

"Okay," he beamed up at his mother before rushing out of the door.

"You're quiet over there?" Peyton said as she returned from the kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine," Liz answered with a shrug.

"I thought you were hanging out with some friends after school," Peyton looked at her daughter curiously. "Are you still going?"

"What am I not allowed to stay home?" she huffed. "Look mom I'm going to go finish my history report."

"The one you told me yesterday you finished," the blonde countered. "Lizzie, are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yes," she raised her voice with an eye roll.

"Well if everything's okay, what's with the attitude?" Peyton ushered her to the couch. "What is it?"

"It's stupid," she shrugged. "I really like Sam you know and I like hanging out with her..."

"But," she nudged her with her shoulder.

"But everyone was just so focused on her today; it was like I didn't even exist after I introduced her." She huffed. "I just felt like I was invisible especially with Dean. It's just he kept paying her all this attention like suddenly he didn't even know I was alive. Every time he kept looking at her like this shiny new toy, I couldn't help but feel sort of jealous."

"Oh baby," Peyton slung her arm around her and pulled her closer. "Boys are stupid."

"Yeah they are," Liz agreed. "It's just before he seemed like he liked me too and now, I don't know," she leaned into her mother. "The bad thing about it is I know I must have shot her these looks and she doesn't even seem like she's interested in him." She let out an exasperated breath. "Man mom, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you sweetie," Peyton said as she rubbed her arm up and down. "You are awesome and I'm not just saying that because you're my kid. You are beautiful and smart and funny and if this Dean can't see that then it's his loss. As we've established boys are sometimes stupid."

"Was dad stupid?" her chocolate eyes looked up into her mother's green ones.

"Very," she laughed. "But it all turned out alright." She tilted her head. "That doesn't mean you'll never get your feelings hurt though; that's why they're called crushes Sunshine."

"Gee Mom, that helps a lot." Liz laughed.

"Well you're laughing," she smiled. "I promise though, everything will turn out the way it's meant to. You'll fall in love and have your heart broken more times than you can count most likely but then you'll find that right person and everything will be great, okay?"

"Okay," Liz nodded. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetheart," Peyton kissed her on top of her head.

"I'm going to go call Sam," Liz said as she stood up.

"Hey, there's my two favorite girls," Nathan said as he walked in the house.

"Hi Daddy," Liz gave him a hug before turning to walk up the stairs. "Thanks Mom, it really did help a lot."

"Anytime Lizzie," she smiled before walking over to her husband and giving him a kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was good," he mumbled with a smile against her lips before looking towards the stairs. "What was that about?"

"Boys," she shrugged. "Or rather a boy." Peyton plopped down on the sofa. "It seems our little girl has had her first crush crushed."

"Great, boys already." Nathan shook his head before sitting next to her.

"Baby she's fourteen and in high school," Peyton looked at him pointedly. "Do you remember when we were fourteen and fifteen; that's the summer we fell in love. We were having a baby and getting married three years later."

"Oh god," he exhaled deeply. "If Lizzie shows up with some guy like me in three years I'm pulling out the shot gun."

Peyton laughed. "I love that we grew up together but I hope Elizabeth takes the time to really grow up before she makes that kind of decision." She shrugged. "I guess we'd be the worst kind of hypocrites though if we didn't approve."

"Somehow I don't care," he laughed before turning to his wife, his smiling face turned serious. "Do you have any regrets?"

"About marrying you? No… not at all." Her green eyes looked into his blue ones. "We went through quite a bit of doom and gloom there but I wouldn't change it for the world because it led us here, to the sunshine."

"I can't believe the angsty dark emo chick I met all those years ago just said that," he laughed before giving her a quick kiss.

"Shut up," she elbowed him. "Why, do you?"

"Not a chance Mrs. Scott," Nathan answered before leaning over to kiss her once again.


	4. Chapter 3: What Is A Youth

**What Is A Youth**

_What is a youth? Impetuous fire.  
What is a maid? Ice and desire.  
The world wags on.  
A rose will bloom  
It then will fade  
So does a youth.  
So does the fairest maid._

Brooke stared out of the window as she watched the tress whiz by her. It was the quietest she'd ever been in a vehicle with two other people. She quickly pulled out her sidekick as she felt it vibrate in her purse, texting Jake the address she was headed to before dropping the phone back into the small clutch.

It had been three weeks since her sister came to live with her and since Nicki Smythe had stepped back into Brooke's life. Both the events had been more positive than she expected. Nicki had stayed out of her way for the most part and when they were forced to work together, she was always polite. It seemed as if Lucas was right after all. And Sam had adjusted nicely, making friends and exceeding in her studies already. Brooke had been nervous about the chip on her shoulder and the stories from her aunt of the young girl seeming to have a knack for getting into trouble but so far everything was great. At least it was until her phone rang.

Now she was in the backseat of Nathan's SUV sitting behind Peyton of all people on her way to the mall and for once her mecca was the exact opposite. As Nathan screeched into a parking place the three of them jumped out of the car, walking briskly to the store the manager had called from.

Brooke immediately made a beeline to her sister and her accomplice, her face visibly frustrated.

"Brooke," Sam began. "I am so sorry. We…"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Brooke yelled. "I can't believe this Sam; I can't believe either one of you!" She pointed from the darker brunette to the honey brown one. "Have you two completely lost it?"

"Answer her!" Peyton was suddenly behind her former sister-in-law. "Elizabeth Rebecca Scott, I think she just asked you a question and I'd like to hear the answer to it."

"I'm so sorry Mom," Liz replied with tears in her eyes. "It wasn't Sam's fault; it was all mines."

"I highly doubt that," Brooke scoffed.

"It's true," the curly haired girl pleaded. "I was trying to impress Dean."

"This Dean again," Peyton shook her head. "By stealing?"

"Who is Dean?" Brooke looked between the other three females in front of her before glancing back at Nathan who seemed to be smoothing over the manager of the store. "Samara!"

"He's this guy from school and Liz is wrong, it's totally my fault." She shook her head. "I told him before about how I used to shoplift and when he saw us here today, he thought it would be pretty cool." She shrugged. "Liz just kind of got pressured into it."

"And when the manager grabbed me Sam tried to get the item from me so he wouldn't find anything but then the security guy showed up," Liz continued the story. "And then they called you guys."

"And what happened to this loser Dean," Brooke asked even though she already knew. "Let me guess, Romeo took off."

"Yeah," Sam said. "Look Brooke, it's not really that big of a deal. It was just a pack of these pen and pencils in one; this guy," she motioned to the manager, "he's just going overboard."

"A pen!" Brooke's voice went up an octave. "We are her over a pen?!?" She threw her hands up in the air. "You just sit there till I come back." She stormed over to the manager who still seemed engrossed in his conversation with Nathan. "What exactly is the hold up here?"

"I'm sorry Sir, this is Brooke Davis; Sam's older sister and guardian," Nathan introduced. "This is Mr. Phelps."

"I was just explaining to Mr. Scott here that it isn't the items value but the principal of the matter," the older brunette man began.

"Look Mr. Phelps, it was a fricken pen set," She was frustrated by the whole situation and already running behind for the gala she was supposed to be attending. "We will be happy to pay you for the item as well as guarantee that our children will never come back to do anything as asinine," she glanced over at the girls pointedly, "again."

"I'm sorry Miss Davie but that is not the point," he replied. "I plan on pressing charges."

"Are you serious?" Peyton had wandered over. "This is ridiculous. Nathan, give him twenty dollars, it couldn't possibly cost more than that."

"Ma'am," Mr. Phelps shook his head. "That's not how we handle things here. Obviously that is part of the discipline problem your teens are exhibiting."

"Do you seriously want to go there mister because my lawyer is on his way right now and he will keep this in court so long your stupid little store will go bankrupt." Brooke turned to Nathan. "I agree with Peyton, give him his twenty dollars Nate."

"But…" Nathan began but was cut off by both his wife and friend.

"Give him twenty dollars!" they screamed in unison.

Nathan tried to hand the man the money but he refused it.

"Take it," Brooke took it out of Nathan's hand before tossing it toward the man. "Let's go girls…move!" Brooke watched as the two teens stood up quickly and began to walk out the store. "Discipline problem," she scoffed. "Let's go guys."

* * *

Peyton and Nathan strolled inside of The Go Red Gala, smiling for all the cameras before walking over to the bar and ordering a couple of drinks.

"Cheers," Nathan held up his glass before clinking it against hers.

Peyton smiled. "Cheers," she repeated before taking a sip of her vodka tonic. "Wow, this place looks great. Your mom and Karen did a really good job."

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement. "I was surprised Dan didn't make her pull out but I guess he cared more about the appearance of the good publicity of Phoenix Cosmetics and House of Scott working together for a good cause. Too bad, he can't just let this stuff go with Uncle Keith."

"Hey," she placed her hand on his chest. "Let's not talk about that tonight, okay. Let's just forget about all that and the fact that we had to save our daughter from juvy and just enjoy the evening." Her green eyes looked up at him. "What do you say?"

"I say I married a really smart lady," he smiled before giving her a quick kiss. "Hey, my little sister just got here," he said looking over his wife and waving her over. "With a date."

"Isn't that the mayor's son," Peyton nodded. "Impressive."

"Hey Nathan; Peyton," the blonde beamed as she made her way over to them. "This is Skills Taylor; Skills, this is my brother Nathan and his wife Peyton."

"Nice to meet you," Nathan shook the other man's hand.

"You too," Skills replied before shaking the other blonde's hand. "Bevin has said a lot of great things about you." He looked around. "So, your mom helped put this all together?"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "She's a real decorator."

"She's not a decorator Nate," Bevin shook her head. "She works in the lab with the perfume."

The other three laughed at her before Nathan shook his head. "Of course she does Bev. Let's go get our seats."

* * *

Brooke checked her face in the mirror one last time as the limo pulled up outside the gala.

"You look beautiful," Lucas said. "Just as beautiful as the last three times you looked at yourself."

"Shut up okay," she fake pushed him. "I had to rush because of Sam and Lizzie's crime spree. I can't believe we're late."

Lucas shrugged nonchalantly. "I'd rather be here with you anyways." This earned him one of her famous dimpled smiles. "Although Lily just sent me a message and said Nathan and Peyton got there just fine."

"Well Nathan's a guy; it doesn't take guys much time to get ready and Peyton," she waved her hand airily. "She's never really cared about her appearance or whether someone sticks her on a worst dressed list. Sometimes I think she strives to be there."

"Behave," he laughed as the driver opened the door for them and then stepped out of the vehicle, holding his hand out to assist her. "It's show time."

Brooke took the hand she was being offered as they strolled through the entranceway, smiling as their photo was taken over and over. After a few minutes, they managed to get all the way inside.

"Champagne," Lucas offered as one of the waiters walked by. At her nod he grabbed two glasses off the tray, handing her one. "To us," he held up his glass.

"I'll drink to that," she replied. "To us," she clinked her glass against his before taking a few swallows of the sweet bubbly liquid. "Looks like your mom and Deb got the good stuff."

He laughed. "Speaking of my mom and Deb, can you believe they are at the same table with Dan and Uncle Keith?" He motioned towards the two couples sitting with the mayor and his wife, Charles and Autumn Taylor.

"I'm just glad we won't be sitting there with them," she leaned in to him so no one else could hear her. "Can you imagine the tension at the table with your dad and Keith pretending to like each other while they smile at the mayor?" She stole a glance at the table. "We probably should go say hi though."

He rubbed his neck nervously, the last thing he wanted to do was go over there. "I guess you're right; just give me a second." He downed the rest of his champagne in record time.

"Liquid courage huh?" she followed suit before putting her arm in his. "Okay, so we walk over, say hello, and get out as soon as possible. We'll call it Operation…"

"Keep the hell away," he interrupted, making her laugh a little louder than she wanted too.

She covered her mouth. "Sounds good, then we go find the table we're stuck at."

"I think I found it," he glanced over to where his brother, his brother's sister, and his sister all sat. "It looks like we're at the kiddie table."

* * *

"I really don't know about this," Liz said as they stood outside of a white house where the music was blaring.

"Look, we can always go back." Sam shrugged. "You were the one who called me remember? You said Dean and Jack were both going to be here. I can always go home before my sister reconsiders her decision to take me in."

"Brooke would never do that," Liz replied. "Besides they are all at that gala tonight."

"Okay, are you arguing against this or for it?" she peered at the other teen curiously. "Because now I can't tell."

"Me either," the younger girl shrugged. "I can't decide I we should be staying or leaving…"

"Hey," a red headed girl ran out of the house followed by two boys. "I told them you weren't going to chicken out." She smiled as she ran towards them, holding out a beer can. "Here."

Liz started to shake her head but when she looked behind the girl to the deep chocolate brown eyes of Dean staring back at her. "Mmm," she lifted the can to her mouth and took a sip of the bitter liquid.

"I guess that answers that question," Sam mumbled before they followed Melissa and the others inside.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman," Deb spoke from the podium in the center of the stage. "I am Deborah Scott and on behalf of myself and my co-chair Karen Roe-Scott, I'd like to thank you all for being here tonight and welcome you to The Annual Go Red Gala."

The paused briefly as the audience clapped.

"As you all know, this gala annually raises money as well as awareness for heart health." Karen spoke. "What many of you may not know though is that heart disease kills more people than all of the cancers combined."

"And in most cases it can be prevented through diet, exercise, and a positive mental attitude," Deb added.

"And on behalf of both of us as well as The American Heart Association," Karen added, "we'd like to thank you all for your generous contributions…"

After they were done with their announcements, Brooke found herself chatting with Jake and Haley on the terrace while Lucas spoke with a business associate.

"So," Haley nudged her friend. "Are you and Lucas…"

"Back together," Brooke shook her head. "No, although sometimes I think it's sort of heading there."

"Well you guys look really cute together," she replied.

"That's because you don't know the whole story," Jake turned to his girlfriend, knowing his best friend was shooting daggers from her eyes.

"Here he goes with the big brother routine," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I'm just looking out for you," he held his hands up in surrender. "I just want you to be careful."

"I know but he's changed a lot since then," she looked up at him, her hazel green eyes big and pleading. "Can't you just try to get along with him Jake, for me? And Haley likes him too…"

"I do," his girlfriend turned her chestnut eyes up at him as well.

"Fine," Jake huffed. "I can't fight both your puppy dog eyes."

"We know," Haley laughed. "And speaking of putting aside differences," she turned to her friend. "Maybe you can forgive Peyton."

"Haley," she pleaded.

"Brooke," she said softly. "It's time," she paused briefly. "Now's your chance."

"Hey," the blonde in question strolled towards them. "So this is where all the cool people are, huh?"

"Hey Peyton," Haley said before pulling on Jake's hand. "I think my guy owes me a dance. We'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Jake said as they went back inside.

"Was it something I said?" Peyton asked.

"No," Brooke shook her head. "They're still in that lovey-dovey faze. Speaking of, where's your husband?"

"Dan grabbed him," she shrugged before an awkward silence washed over them. "Wow," she walked over to the edge where a rose bush sat in the corner. "These are beautiful." She breathed in deeply, taking in the floral scent.

"Gather ye rosebuds while ye may, old time is still a-flying," Brooke paused as she remember the old poem. "And this same flower that smiles today, tomorrow will be dying."

Peyton turned around. "What?"

"It's just a poem by this Herrick guy," when the blonde still looked surprised. "Lucas, he used to make me read stuff." She laughed. "I guess it's true though; time isn't as long as we think it is."

"No, it isn't." Peyton replied with a shake of her head. "I remember when I was Sam and Lizzie's age; it just went by so fast."

"Any regrets?" the brunette asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"That I was in such a rush to grow up," she answered truthfully. "I regret some things I did as an adult too," she paused briefly. "Like hurting you; I am sorry."

"I know you are," Brooke nodded. "It's just, I lost my baby while you were making the moves on my husband and that made me lose all three of you. You were my best friend Peyt."

"I'm hoping I can be again," she tilted her head.

Brooke sighed deeply. "I don't think we'll ever be able to be friends like that again but I'd like to not dislike you anymore."

"So not friends but not enemies," Peyton said. "Acquaintances."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "Something like that." She peered inside at another blonde who seemed to be waving her over. "Looks like Lucas needs to be saved; I'll see you around Peyton."

"Yeah, you too." Peyton smiled cheerfully.

"Nate," Brooke nodded as she passed him heading out while she entered.

"Hey," he stood in front of his wife. "What was that about?"

"Just stopping to smell the roses," Peyton looked up at him. "I think things are finally getting back on track between me and Brooke."

"Good," he nodded. "I knew sooner or later you guys would work it out." He exhaled deeply. "Now, have you had enough of this place because I'm ready to go home when you are?"

"Went that good with Dan huh?" she didn't need him to answer. "Okay, lead the way."

* * *

"Would you slow down," Sam commanded from the back seat. "And stop turning back here every time I say something; pay attention!"

"Geez Sam," Dean shook his head from the driver's seat. "I'm paying attention, isn't that right Elizabeth?" He winked.

"You seem fine to me," Liz said from her position between him and another boy in the front as she leaned against his shoulder.

"That's because your vision is blurry," Sam mumbled underneath her breath. She hadn't even wanted to go out to this other party, especially not when she was unsure of how much alcohol Dean had consumed but once Liz hopped in the car she felt weird about letting her go off someplace with three boys and a barely conscious Melissa.

"Hey relax," a boy she thought was named Kevin nudged her in the backseat. "It's all good; I thought you were adventurous."

"Yeah, what did you do in all those big cities?" Dean turned around. "Just sit there?"

"Look at the road," Sam yelled as the made a turn around a blind corner, drifting into the opposite lane.

"Just relax…" Dean stopped mid-sentence as a truck skidded towards them, slamming on the breaks.

Liz screamed from the front as the bright lights of the truck blinded her. "OH MY GOD!"


	5. Chapter 4: It's So Hard To Say Goodbye

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys. I am close to finishing my other story which means this one will probably be updated more frequently. I know you are all waiting for the affair to began and I promise it is coming, I just have to lay all the groundwork first. Anyways, I hope you all like this new chapter and thanks for reading.

**It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday**

_And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday..._

Peyton stood in front of the mirror, taking off her jewelry. It was no secret these kinds of events were not her thing, dressing in high priced gowns and smiling for the press, but she as still happy she attended tonight. Afterall, it was for a good cause and it seemed that her friendship with her former sister in law had finally begun to mend.

"Unzip me," she called over her shoulder to her husband as he exited the bathroom. "I can't reach," she flashed him a smile.

Nathan stood behind her, slowly unzipping the deep burgundy dress. "By the way," he placed a soft kiss on her temple, "you looked beautiful tonight."

"You didn't look so bad yourself handsome," she playfully smacked his butt before slipping into a t-shirt.

He rose a brow at her from the bathroom. "Did you seriously just get undressed to get dressed again," he shook his head. "You're such a tease Sawyer, and just when I was about to invite you to join me in the shower."

"Hmm," she leaned against the door frame. "That could be arranged, as long as you promise not to be too loud. Jamie's at his sleepover but Liz is right down the hall."

"Oh I think I can find a way to keep quiet," Nathan said as he pulled her into his arms, his lips meeting hers in a kiss. "You are so beautiful Peyton," he murmured against her lips.

"So are you," her eyes glistened in delight as she gave a small laugh before the shrilling ring of the phone interrupted their private moment. "Who the hell calls at midnight?" She looked back at the offending telephone.

"Forget it," he said as he edged her deeper into the bathroom.

"It could be important," she sighed as she worked herself out of his arms. "Start the shower and I'll be right in," she reached up to pat his face before making her way to the phone and answering it. "Hello?' she paused as she listened to the caller. "This is Mrs. Scott but that's impossible." She shook her head, her green eyes wide with worry.

"Peyt," Nathan was suddenly standing in front of her, her tone had brought him from the bathroom. "Peyton…"

"Go check on Lizzie," she quickly glanced up at him, her knuckles whitening as she clutched the receiver tightly. "Go," she almost shouted when he didn't move fast enough before she refocused on the nurse's words. "No, but my daughter… she's…"

"She's not there Peyton," Nathan ran back into the room. "Peyton, wha-who's on…"

"No, no, no, no," she shrieked as she fell to the floor, tears flooding down her face. "NO! Nathan, my baby…my babygirl!"

Nathan immediately grabbed the receiver before sinking to the floor, clutching his wife's shaking form to his body as he whispered his daughter's name into the air. "Elizabeth…"

* * *

"This was fun," Brooke said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah it was," Lucas agreed. "We should do again sometime, without the dysfunctional family though."

She laughed. "At least they were on their best behavior tonight," she shrugged. "I couldn't believe your dad and your uncle made it through the entire benefit without getting in to it."

"You and Peyton too," he added with a smile.

"Yeah," she fumbled with her keys. "This has got to be some kind of record," she said as she opened the door, turning back as her hazel green orbs stared into his deep blue ones. "Do you want to come in?"

Lucas nodded silently before making his way inside, tossing his suit jacket over the couch. "It came together nicely," he mused.

"Yeah, it's beautiful Luke." She closed the door behind him. "Thanks again for all this. I…"

"I'm just glad you're happy," he interrupted before silence washed over them, their eyes staring intently at each other for the second time tonight.

Brooke finally broke the gaze, clearing her throat. "I'm just going to poke my head in on Sam," she started towards the steps. "Fix whatever you want; there's a nice red if you want…"

He watched her disappear up the stairs before making his way to the small bar on the side and opening the Cabernet that was sitting on the second shelf. He poured them both a glass before twirling his around and taking a sip of the rich, warm liquid. It had been a long time since they'd shared an evening together and he hoped it meant what he thought it did. Lucas knew it had taken a lot for Brooke to allow him back in her life and for them to become friends again but tonight somehow felt different, like a date instead of two old friends. Lucas was brought out of his thoughts as a cell phone began vibrating on the table behind the couch.

"Brooke," he called up the stairs before looking quizzically at the caller ID. "Brooke," he called again but upon hearing no answer her decided to pick it up himself. "Hello?"

"Hello?" a female voice questioned. "Is this… um, this is Brooke's phone right? Um…"

"She went upstairs," he answered, noticing the nervousness of the caller's voice. "Is this Sam?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Lucas?"

"Yeah," he sighed deeply. "Sam, where are you?"

"That's Sam," Brooke was suddenly downstairs and standing in front of him, her face fuming as she reached for the phone. "Samara Melanie Davis, where the hell are you?!?" She shouted into the phone. "Do you have any idea what time…" she stopped mid-sentence as she heard her sister's sobs on the other end. "Sam… honey, what's wrong?"

"There, there was an accident," Sam's distraught voice carried through the line. "I-it's bad."

"Sam?" Brooke's eyes grew wide with worry as she clutched onto Lucas with her free hand for support. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital, I'm mostly okay but…" she trailed off.

"You're okay," the relief in her voice was evident. "I'm coming right now okay, I love you."

"I love you too Brooke," Sam replied before she heard the line go dead.

"I need to go to the hospital," Brooke looked up at Lucas, her eyes wide with worry. "There's been an accident."

"Let's go," he grabbed her keys before ushering her out the door.

* * *

Nathan sat solemnly in the chair, leaning his head back against the wall while Peyton resumed her pacing for the umpteenth time, both waiting for news on their daughter. When they'd arrived at the hospital, they were filled in about the accident and after signing papers and seeing their battered daughter for a matter of maybe a minute she was rushed off to surgery.

"Why hasn't anyone been out yet Nate?" she stopped mid-pace to look at her husband. "I need to know what's going on with my baby. I know it hasn't been long but..."

"I know," he stood up and hugged her tightly to his chest for a moment. "Will you be okay?" He pulled back to look at her. "I'm going to go find a doctor or something, someone to tell us something."

She nodded silently, her green eyes bloodshot and brimming with tears. She stepped back, sliding against the wall on to the floor as he walked away, suddenly unable to even hold herself up for the moment. She couldn't stop the images of her little girl that ran through her mind.

"_She's perfect," Peyton cried happy tear as she looked down at the baby in her arms before looking over at her husband. "Look at her Nathan; we made her."_

"_She's beautiful," he smiled, his own eyes watering as he allowed her to suck on his finger. "I think she's hungry." He laughed. "We have to think up a name for our daughter."_

"_Elizabeth," the name came out before she could really think about it. "After my mother," she glanced over at him before her gaze returning to her cooing baby. "If that's okay?"_

"_It's perfect Peyton," he smiled a he stroked his daughter's cheek softly with his index finger. "Welcome to the world Elizabeth Scott."_

She leaned back against the wall, wiping the tears that were streaming down her face.

"_So, now that you're birthday's coming up, what do you want to do?" Peyton leaned against the couch. "We could go horseback riding or do a girl's day at the spa?" _

"_That would be nice but I kind of want to do something else," Liz shrugged. "I thought I could go with you after school and find bands."_

_Peyton laughed. "Honey you're nine, no one's going to let you in a club but I'll tell you what, you can come with me to the studio and help pick out some new songs."_

"_I can't wait till I'm old enough to go with you," she replied._

"_Don't grow up," the blonde shook her head._

_Liz's face scrunched up. "I think that's inevitable mom but don't worry, when I do I'm going to grow up to be exactly like you."_

"_Oh, well that makes me feel so much better," her green eyes were wide. "Come here squirt," she reached over and pulled her daughter in her arms. "I love you."_

"_I love you too mom," Liz replied._

"Peyton?" she looked up at the questioning voice, a set of familiar squinty blue eyes looking down at her in concern. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He bent down to her level.

"Lucas," she blinked, coming out of her deep thoughts. "Did Nathan call you about Lizzie?"

"No," he shook his head. "I came here with Brooke. What's wrong with Lizzie?"

"She was in an accident tonight," she shook her head, wiping away her tears. "I don't even know where-why she was out at all," she sniffed. "She's in surgery and Nathan's trying to find out something."

"Peyton I'm so sorry," he wrapped his arms around her. "Elizabeth is strong, she's a fighter just like you and Nate; she'll be okay."

She nodded against his shoulder before pulling away and finding the strength to stand up, watching him follow suit before sitting in the nearest chair. "You said Brooke was here?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "She's okay though," he said, not wanting to worry her even more.

"Good," she nodded. "That's good," she wiped away another stray tear that feel. "Elizabeth will be okay too; she has to be."

* * *

Brooke sat in the chair against the wall, waiting for them to wheel her sister back in. When she'd arrived she'd spoken to a nurse and one of the doctors who assured her her sister's injuries were not life threatening but that she had been taken to be fitted for a cast. She still couldn't stop the overwhelming worry and the lump that had taken up residence in her throat. Although she and her sister hadn't spent much time together during the last few years, the time they had spent together recently had made them become very close, at least that was what Brooke had thought before the parade of phone calls containing bad news today.

She sighed as she slid back into the chair, wondering where Lucas had run off to. He'd offered to park while she went inside but it had been quite a while and he still hadn't shown up. She knew that she probably shouldn't rely on him as much as she did, considering her was her ex, but when she needed support she seemed to fall into the old pattern of leaning on him. Brooke was brought out of her thoughts as the door opened and her sister was rolled in. The nurses made sure she was settled, adjusting machines and a bag of fluids before leaving the room, saying that everything went fine and telling them where the call button was before they left.

"Hey sweetheart," Brooke pulled her chair closer to her sister's bed, leaning towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she nodded, a bit groggy from the medication. "Brooke, I'm really sorry." She looked tentatively up at the older brunette, tears filling her eyes. "I shouldn't have gone out and I understand if I'm grounded forever or if you want to send me back to Victoria and Richard..."

"I'm not sending you anywhere," she reached over to hold her sister's hand. "And yes you are grounded till you're like thirty but let's not talk about that now." She sighed; looking at her sister's injuries. "The doctor said you're okay mostly..."

"Yeah just a couple fractured ribs, some bruising, and the broken leg but I'm alright I guess," she couldn't stop her eyes from starting to water again.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she shook her head, her hazel eyes filling with unshed tears as well. "I was so worried when you said you were in the hospital," she shook her head. "You are so important to me Sam, I want you to know that."

She nodded. "I do," she shook her head. "God Broke, I am so sorry. What about the others: Liz, Melissa, and the guys?" She looked in her sister's eyes again. "Have you heard any news on them, how they are?"

"You were with Lizzie tonight?" her hazel eyes grew wide.

"I thought you knew," she replied. "They were in the car with me," she wiped at the tears that begun to roll down her cheeks. "We never should have gotten in that car, I knew that but..." she trailed off, unable to finish the stupid reason for getting in.

"Why were you in the car Sam?" her eyes were still filled with love as she questioned the younger brunette."Honey, what happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know," a tall man stood in the doorway. "Hi, I'm Detective Ashford and I'd like to ask you some questions."

* * *

"Son," Dan hurried towards his youngest son, embracing him in his arms before doing the same to his daughter in law. "We got here as son as we could."

"How is she?" Deb wrapped her arms around her visibly shaken daughter in law, patting her son's arm in comfort. "Here honey, let's sit down." She lead Peyton to a nearby couch in the waiting room. "Has there been any news?"

"No," Nathan shook his head. "She's still in surgery."

"Is there anything I can do son?" Dan looked at him with compassion. "A specialist, I can fly in anyone you need." He patted him on the back. "Money is no object Nathan."

"Thanks dad," he replied. "Why don't we just wait and see what the doctor has to say." He looked around. "Where's Jamie?"

"He had a sleepover," Peyton shook her head. "He doesn't even know what's happening with his sister." She inhaled deeply as she lay her face in her hands. "I don't know if I should have someone bring him here or leave him there…" she began to sob.

"Why don't we just leave Jamie at his friend's for now," Deb ran a hand up and down her arm in comfort.

"My mom's right," Nathan made his way towards her, pulling her into his arms as he sat beside her. "We'll get Jamie in the morning and he can visit Lizzie after we know everything's okay, alright?"

She nodded wordlessly against his chest, sinking closer into his embrace.

"Mr and Mrs Scott," a man in a white coat and scrubs approached them.

"Yes Dr. Stevens," Nathan said as he and Peyton both stood up. "How is she?"

"Elizabeth suffered extensive injuries and there was quite a bit of internal hemorrhaging," he explained. "During the accident she suffered a sever blow and many of her organs were damaged beyond surgical repair."

"So you just stopped," Dan stepped closer. "I'll fly anyone out here if you can't do the job."

"Dan," Deb cautioned as she stood up, getting between him and the doctor while Lucas stepped closer.

"You stopped?" Peyton's green eyes grew wide. "I don't understand, what happens now? What else do you do?"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else we can do." Dr. Stevens shook his head sadly. "We've made her comfortable..."

"Comfortable," she placed her hands over her mouth, her head shaking fiercely as tears spilled over her cheeks. "There's nothing else, a specialist..."

"I know our father would be willing to get whoever you need," Lucas added before Dan could in his condescending way.

"Her injuries are just too extensive and her organs have already begun to fail," he replied. "Her liver was crushed and in addition..."

"Please," Peyton held up her hand. "I can't hear anymore."

"How long do we have doctor?" Nathan spoke for the first time since the doctor approached.

"I don't think she'll make it through the night," he apologized. "I am so sorry." He watched them all nod. "I'll have a nurse come and get you when she's brought back to her room." He gave them a polite nod before walking away.

"Oh Nathan," she fell into his arms. "What are we going do now?" She clutched his shirt as her tear filled orbs looked up into his bloodshot ones. "What do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do," he said soft but gruffly, chocking back tears. "We say goodbye."

* * *

Brooke watched as her sister struggled to tell the story about the party she'd attended with underage drinking and how she and Elizabeth ended up in a car filled with inebriated teenagers. Her eyes peered at the detective, watching as he wrote down his notes and scrutinized Sam, asking her the same questions over and over again even though it was obvious her sister was becoming tired. Finally as she saw Sam's eyes began to droop while the detective became more pushy in his questioning, she stood up.

"I think that's enough Detective Ashford," Brooke said firmly. "My sister has answered that same question more than once and given the late hour and what she's been through, this interview is over."

"With all due respect Ma'am," he replied firmly, "I'm not done."

"Oh yes in fact you are," Brooke countered. "As her guardian I am telling you she has nothing else to say to you tonight and if you do not leave this room at once I will call my lawyer and have a complaint drawn up so fast against you and your department it'll make your head spin, got it?" She placed a hand on his arm and gave a smirk, her dimples in full effect. "So glad we got that cleared up," she watched him make his way to the door. "Have a good night."

"I'll be back tomorrow," he nodded.

"At a reasonably time and not without myself or Jake Jagelski, our lawyer, present." She waved at him. "Have a good night," she smiled cockily before returning to her seat next to her sister's bedside.

"You didn't have to do that," Sam looked over at her.

"Yes I did," Brooke stroked her sister's hair. "You've been through a lot tonight and you need to get some rest so close your eyes."

"Are you going home?" she asked.

"I'm staying right here with you," she replied. "Although I may need to go downstairs to the gift shop and get some stuff to keep me entertained but I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

"I love you Brooke," she smiled as her eyes began to close.

"I love you too Sam," she kissed her on the forehead before settling back in her chair, watching her sister's chest rise and fall in sleep before turning to a soft knock at the door, seeing Lucas motioning to her. She checked to make sure her sister was still sleeping before stepping out into the hall. "Lucas... were you with Liz?"

"You know then?" he sighed.

"Yeah, Sam said she was in the car too with that guy Dean and some other kids," she shook her head. "I'm sure Peyton will be grounding Liz forever after this, just like I plan on doing with Sam. These girls and their..." she stopped mid-sentence as she saw his red rimmed eyes. "Lucas, is she hurt really badly? I just assumed..." she trailed off. "Luke?"

"She's dying," the minute the words were out of his mouth he began to sob quietly, feeling her arms wrap around him. "We have to... We have to go say... goodbye."

"Oh Lucas," she cried as she pulled him tighter, the tears pooling in her eyes almost immediately. "How... how do we say goodbye to our niece...oh god, Peyton and Nathan." She pulled back to look at him. "Is your mom here yet?"

"She, Uncle Keith and Lily were in with her when I left," he took her hand in his. "Will Sam be okay for a while? I thought you might..."

She nodded as she wiped her tears before wiping his. "She's going to need us to look strong, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded. "Thank you for... I don't know, for being here, being you."

"Where else would I be," she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Let's go."

* * *

Peyton and Nathan stood back, watching their daughter as she lay in bed connected to machines. Even in the short time they'd been with her, they could see the numbers on the machines slowly declining. It took everything they had to not break down but they knew they had to be strong for their little girl. Nathan turned to his left, seeing Karen, Keith, and Lily all standing there trying to look strong but failing at it. He wondered if he and Peyton looked as bad as they did.

"You know when you were first born I thought you were the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen," Dan said as he smiled at her. "Now don't tell your dad or Bevin but they came out all wrinkly and the truth is, they didn't look so good." He held his hands up while Liz laughed softly from her bed. "Now they got better looking after a while but you came out like a true Scott, perfect, just the way I did."

Liz laughed again. "I love you Grandpa Dan," she smiled, her eyes a bit groggy from the medication. "Don't ever change."

"You can count on that," he stroked her honey brown locks.

"He's Mister Modesty," Deb rolled her eyes. "But he is right about one thing, you were absolutely perfect. You are the best granddaughter a grandmother could ever hope for. You have brought so much joy into out lives. Oh bumblebee," she smiled at her using the affectionate childhood nickname she'd given her. "You are the heart of this family."

"I love you Deb," she smiled up at her, knowing she hated to be called grandma.

"We love you too pumpkin," Dan said before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I always have and I always will."

"I love you so much Lizzie," Deb kissed her as well before she stood up, pausing to squeeze both Nathan and Peyton's hands before standing off to the side, followed by Dan.

Lucas and Brooke watched them hug each other tightly before stepping further inside the hospital room.

"Peyton, Nathan," Brooke gave them a tentative smile before going to Liz. "Hi sweetheart."

"Aunt Brooke," she smiled widely.

"Can I hug you?" the brunette looked down at her.

"You better," Liz replied before exhaling deeply.

Brooke bent over to hug the young teenager gently, ever aware of her injuries. "You know, sometimes people hear about something happening and they say, I would've done this or said that when it happens but, I don't what to say Lizzie except that I love you and I will cherish every moment I have spent with my favorite niece. You're the reason I always wanted to be a mother," she breathed in deeply as she fought to keep the tears at bay. "I've always worried about my baby but now I don't have to because I know you'll be there watching over him."

"I promise I will Aunt Brooke," Liz replied through heavy breaths. "You are the...the best aunt in the world. I love you."

"I love you too Lizzie," She kissed her cheek before going over to hug both Nathan and Peyton.

"You're back?" she looked up as her uncle approached.

"Of course I am," he smiled before glancing behind at Brooke momentarily. "Where else would I be?"

"Would you say the end of that poem again, about sleep." Liz closed her eyes. "But I'm not sleeping... resting, I promise."

"The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep," Lucas recited. "And miles to go before I sleep."

She nodded. "Yeah, me too. I just need Aunt Bevin and Jamie and then I can sleep."

As if on cue, Bevin walked through the hospital door holding Jamie's hand. Lucas got up and hugged Brooke as they left the room, both holding in their tears until they were in the hallway.

"Aunt Bev," her lids were heavy now. "I guess... no ballin' ballistic pancakes this weekend for me? I'm sorry I won't be here to..."

"You'll always be here," Bevin replied, placing a hand over her heart. "Just like we'll always be here." She placed her hand gently over Liz's heart. "We'll be together again but until then we'll just keep holding on to each other in our hearts. I love you bumblebee."

"I love you too," Liz smiled as she felt her aunt kiss her forehead before willing her eyes open to look at her little brother. "It's okay Jamie, don't be scared."

"Lizzie," he hugged her tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Careful Jamie," Nathan said from where he and his wife stood.

"It's okay Daddy," Liz said as her arm went around her little brother. "Jamie, I know you're sad but you hard Aunt Bev, I'll be in your heart."

"It's not the same," he pulled back, shaking his head. "I want you here with me so we can go horseback riding and watch movies and color..."

"I know Jamie," she smiled. "You are the best little brother in the world. I love your guts you little menace."

"I love your guts too," Jamie said as he hugged her again, crying.

"I'm tired now," Liz replied as her mother picked up a crying Jamie and handed him to Deb before going back to her daughter. "Can you guys give us some time alone with her?"

Everyone nodded, filtering out of the room leaving only mother, father, and daughter. Nathan sat on the left side of his daughter while Peyton sat on the right, each one taking a hand within their own. Th three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, both parents looking at the dwindling numbers on the machine.

"It's okay Mommy and Daddy," Liz suddenly spoke. "I'm not scared. You two were the best parents ever..."

"You were the best little girl," Peyton brought her daughter's hand to her lips. "People tell you about this overwhelming, unconditional love you feel when you have a child but you never understand how deep it goes, the way it feels until the first time that precious life is in your arms, staring up at you like you hold all the answer of the world. The minute, the very first second I saw you, I loved you more deeply than I ever knew you could love someone. You were the best thing that could have ever happened to me and your dad. I love you so much Elizabeth Rebecca Sawyer Scott... my sweet, sweet baby girl."

"You can have another baby girl," she said. "You deserve that..."

"I already have my baby girl," Nathan said as he leaned over and kissed her on the head. "Your mother was right, you are the best thing that happened to us squirt. You will always be daddy's little girl. I love you so much."

"So tired," she struggled to speak now, her breathing labored. "I need... to rest."

Peyton laid on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arm around her daughter's head. "It's okay sweetheart, you can rest now."

"Daddy," she breathed out heavily. "Will you," she let out a few breaths before she continued, "sing me a lullaby, like before."

Nathan reached over to stroke her hair, struggling to keep his tears at bay as he began to sing. "Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me. Starlight and dewdrops are awaiting for thee," he breathed in as the rims of his eyes began to fill with water. "Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day. Led by the moonlight have all passed away." He froze as he heard her intake a deep breath before a silence seemed to wash over them and the monitor began it's steady long beep.

Peyton stood up from the bed, looking up at the machine than now had a linear line rather than the jagged bumps it had before, the tears spilling over her eyes as she fell back into the chair beside her daughter and bellowed out a cry, her torso lying across the still child in a struggle to hold on to that which she knew was already gone.


	6. Chapter 5: World Spins Madly On

**A/N:** Hi All! Sorry it's taken so long for the next chapter but after this I should be starting to update this story more regularly. I got a little stuck for a moment on the way I wanted things to happen but now that I have a basic layout of how I want this story to go the updates will be more frequent. **dolcegrazia, LifeIChose, othlife, fggt16, and em23**, thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Oh also, every chapter's title in this story is a song title. I've chosen to include some of the lyrics in this chapter and went to add them in the previous ones. I guess I'll stop rambling now... enjoy!

.

.

**World Spins Madly On**

_Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you and where you'd gone  
and let the world spin madly on…_

Bevin stood in the doorway silently, watching as her brother still sat by the bed where his daughter breathed her last breath. The bed was empty now, the blinds open so the sunlight bathed the bed in its warm light, illuminating the spot where she'd been; still it felt cold, empty of the young girl's energy, empty of her warmth.

"Nathan," the blonde called out softly as she took a few steps inside. "Can I come in?"

He didn't turn around; her only response was seeing his head nod.

"I'm so sorry," she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Nathan reached back to put his hand atop of hers. "Thanks sis." He still wouldn't turn around. "Where's Peyton?"

"She left with mom and Dad," she paused briefly. "She said she needed to get started on some arrangements." Her head tilted to the side. "She said you were still here. Maybe…"

"I can't leave," his body shuddered as he fought back sobs. "This is the last place she was."

"No," Bevin shook her head as she bent down to his level. "That's not true."

Nathan's blood shot eyes finally met his sister's, wondering if perhaps she was really that dense that she didn't understand that his daughter died in this room last night. "Bev…"

"She's here," Bevin interrupted as she laid a hand on his chest over his heart. "You don't have to stay here because she's with you Nate, she's with all of us and she always will be." The tears rolled down her cheeks. "I promise."

Nathan nodded, his own tears spilling over, surprised by his sister's wisdom. "I don't know how to do this, how I'll ever get over it."

"You won't," she shook her head, placing a hand on his cheek. "You won't get over it but you will get through it, we all will, together."

"I love you," he hugged his sister close.

"I love you too Nathan," she returned his embrace, letting him cry into her shoulder.

* * *

Brooke stood outside her sister's room, waiting as the nurse checked her out. She turned away from the window, holding back the tears that threatened to erupt. She still hadn't brought herself to tell Sam that Liz passed away; she wasn't sure how to tell her while she was still lying in a hospital bed.

"Brooke," a familiar male voice called out to her.

"Jake," a small smile graced her face as she turned around and saw him walking towards her, his arms closing around her frame as soon as he was close enough. "Oh Jake," she sobbed. "I can't believe she's gone."

Jake stroked her dark locks. "I know; it's going to be okay Brooke."

She pulled back to look at him. "How can it be?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But somehow it has to be." He turned to look at Sam's room. "Does she know yet?"

She shook her head. "I just don't know how to tell her." Her hazel green orbs stared up into his chestnut ones. "Will you…"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Of course," he said, answering her unfinished question. "Whatever you need, you know I am here for you."

"I think its Nathan and Peyton who need your support now, even more than I do." She sighed deeply, wiping away the tears that begun to form at the mention of their names.

"They'll have it," he replied. "I think I should give them so time though. When my dad died, I hated everyone coming up to me, offering their condolences and telling me it would get better."

She smiled wirily. "People who say that are either liars or they've never experienced what losing a child, parent, or spouse can do to you."

They both watched as the nurse left the room and nodded to them that it was okay to go in.

"You ready?" Jake said as he held out his hand to his best friend.

Brooke nodded wordlessly, placing her hand in his before allowing him to lead her inside.

* * *

Peyton lay on the couch just staring at the floor. After she'd left the hospital, she and Deb started making some of the funeral arrangements. At first she really wanted to get started because it would give her something to focus on, something she could still do for her daughter but after talking to the director about what kind of casket they wanted she completely broke down and Deb brought her home. She'd made her way to the couch and hadn't move since, she wasn't even sure if Nathan had been in the house or not. And although she was pretty sure Lucas and Lily had taken Jamie when they left the hospital, she wasn't a hundred percent sure to where he was.

She sat up immediately at that thought, the thought of not knowing where her other child was. She hadn't known where Elizabeth was and now she was gone. Peyton began to start sobbing uncontrollably, her body shaking as she made her way to the phone, trying to look at the numbers through her now blurry eyes.

"Lucas," she started speaking the minute his voicemail answered. "I need my son, I need to know where he is… he is, he is with you right? Call…" she stopped as the door opened and the boy in questioned walked through. "Never mind, you're here." She hung up and crouched to the floor, holding her arms open. "Jamie…"

The little boy ran into his mother's arms. "It's okay Mommy," he soothed as she clutched him tightly. "I miss her too."

"You're such a good little boy," she cried as she held him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Momma," he replied as he laid his head against her shoulder.

"I left you a message," she looked over her son's head at her brother in law. "I was kind of rambling, just…"

"It's okay," he said softly. "Do you or Nate need anything?"

"No," she shook her head. "I have what I need right here." She kissed her son's head, pulling back to see him yawn. "Are you tired little man?"

"A little," he nodded.

She sniffed him and then pulled back and waved her hand in front of her face, forcing a smile for him. "You stink too mister." She ruffled his hair. "How about you go get your stuff ready for your bath and I'll be right up to run it for you, okay?"

"You're going to be okay?" his eyes looked up at her in concern.

"Yeah baby, I'll be okay now that you're home," she gave him a quick his on his head before patting his bottom. "Go ahead sweetheart."

He nodded before turning to wave at the man still in the doorway. "See you later Uncle Luke."

"See you kiddo," he said before watching his nephew ascend the stairs.

"Thanks for taking him for a while," she breathed out heavily. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Jamie but there is something you can do for me."

"Name it," Lucas said.

"Find Nathan for me," Peyton's green eyes looked up at him pleadingly. "Bevin was with him at the hospital but then he took off, I don't know where he is."

"I'll find him," he replied.

"Thanks Luke," she smiled before giving him a hug and walking upstairs to take care of her son.

* * *

"Detective Ashford," Nathan shook the man's hand in front of him.

"I am sorry for your loss Mr. Scott," the officer said before motioning to the chairs on the other side of his desk. "Please have a seat. I appreciate you meeting me so soon after..."

"I want to do whatever I can to help find the people responsible for killing my little girl," his voice cracked slightly, unable to stop the heaviness in his throat as he controlled the tears that wanted to break through.

"So do we," he replied, placing a hand over his stubble covered face. "Can you tell me where your daughter was coming from or perhaps where she was going?"

"I don't know," Nathan shook his head. "She was supposed to be home; my wife and I had just returned from a charity gala."

"I see," he nodded. "Did she say anything at all at the hospital?"

"Only that she was sorry," he sighed deeply. "Actually she said she was sorry about sneaking out to some party," he breathed out deeply. "I stopped her from saying too much... she was so tired."

"That's okay Sir," Ashford nodded. "Do you know who was driving the car?"

"No, I'm sorry," Nathan answered.

"That's okay," the detective spoke. "We have reason to believe that whoever the driver was uninjured enough to walk away from the accident and that he or she left the scene."

"And there's no one else who can tell you?" Nathan looked up disheartened. "I want them found."

"I assure you Mr. Scott we want the same thing but right now the other young man is in a coma and we haven't been able to fully question the young woman," he replied.

"I wish I could do more to help you," Nathan said.

"We wish everyone felt that way," the detective leaned forward, seeing the man across from him brow furrow. "The other young woman I have not questioned fully, I am certain she has more information but her guardian is keeping her under tight wraps, she even threatened to bring a lawsuit against the department so I have to wait until we obtain a warrant to continue questioning her and even though it should come through today, every second we waste is a second the driver has to get further out of our reach."

"Who would do that?" Nathan asked.

"I really should not be sharing all of this with you Mr. Scott but I thought if I told you this, off the record, you may get her to cooperate." Detective Ashford sighed. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable though."

"No," Nathan shook his head, his voice accelerating. "I told you, I'm willing to help anyway I can. Who is this _person_," he spat the word out of his mouth, "who could be helping to find that driver who killed my little girl?"

"The girl's name is Samara," Ashford replied. "And her guardian is Brooke Davis."

* * *

Haley sat on the couch, watching the latest news report. It was on TV everywhere, granddaughter of multimillionaire Dan Scott, head of Scott Enterprises and it's subsidiaries including Phoenix Cosmetics and Royal Publications died very early this morning after being involved in a vehicular accident. When Jake told her after he'd received a call from Brooke, she still couldn't believe it but seeing the news report with footage from the accident site she couldn't deny it any longer. Her heart ached for what Nathan, Peyton, and their family must be feeling.

"Hey," Jake said as he walked in the door, tossing his briefcase in the chair closest to him before sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hey," she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend comfortingly. "How are Brooke and Sam?"

"As good as they can be," he said before leaning back into the couch. "She asked me to help her tell Sam about Liz."

"How'd that go?" Haley asked as she turned towards him.

"Sam's taking it pretty hard," he sighed heavily. "I want to help them, I just don't know how."

"You are helping just by being there for both of them," she replied. "They know they can count on you and while they lean on you, know that you can lean on me."

He nodded silently before leaning over to kiss her lips softly. "Thanks Hales."

"That's what I'm here for," she gave him a small smile. "Did you happen to see Nathan or Peyton?"

"No," he shook his head. "I thought I'd give them some time."

"That's probably best," Haley agreed. "I sent a condolence card with some flowers to the ranch," she shrugged. "I'm sure they're receiving enough of those but I just wanted them to know we were thinking of them."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate that," he replied.

"I don't know if they'll be able to appreciate anything for a while," Haley sighed. "How do you keep going when your world stop spinning but the rest of the world doesn't?"

"I don't know," Jake said wearily. "It really makes you realize how precious every moment really is." He turned to look at her. "I love you Haley James, more than anything. I just want you to know that."

"I know," she smiled before his lips meet hers in a kiss, snuggling up to him once they parted. "I love you too Jake Jagelski."

* * *

Brooke helped her sister upstairs to her room, being careful not to jostle her around too much due to her injuries as she clutched a brown paper bag in one hand. "Just a few more steps," she said as they made their way to the landing. "Do you need to rest?"

Sam shook her head. "I think I can make it to my room."

Brooke held the arm around her tighter as she led her to the bedroom, taking slow but big steps. She practically kicked the door open, leaning the younger brunette against the dresser. "Let me just pull back the covers; will you be okay?"

"Brooke you're moving three feet away from me," she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Yeah you look it," Brooke returned the eye roll before going over to the bed to pull down the covers and propping the pillows up. "Okay," she said as she grabbed her sister, helping her to lie down.

"Maybe you should've call Jake or Lucas to help get me upstairs," Sam said as she laid back. "I'm sorry about all of this…" she looked down at the pattern on her sheets as her sister took off her shoes. "If you want to send me back, I'll understand."

"Sam, look at me," she waited till the younger brunette complied. "This is your home now. People make mistakes but we learn from them. We're a family and a family doesn't send you away because you mess up, got it?"

The teenager nodded. "I got it."

"And by the way, I don't need some guys help." Brooke pulled a bottle out of the paper bag she'd left on the dresser, opening it and shaking two of the pills in her hand. "Here," she handed them to Sam. "I'll go get you some water." She was gone for less than a minute before she'd returned with a bottle of water. "Here you go."

Sam swallowed the pills, quickly washing them down before giving her sister an inquiring look. "Where'd you get this from so fast anyways? Do you have a fridge in your room I know nothing about?"

"Maybe," she smiled fully for the first time since last night and then suddenly remembered why she shouldn't be smiling.

"Brooke, you okay?" her eyes looked up at her in concern.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Just thinking…"

"About Liz," she finished for her. "I'm sorry Brooke."

"I know honey," she kissed her forehead before handing her the remote. "Try and get some rest."

"I will," Sam said as she watched her sister walk to the doorway. "Brooke?"

"Yeah Sam?" she turned around.

"I love you," her voice was soft.

Brooke smiled. "I love you too," she replied before stepping out of the room and walking downstairs just as she heard some banging began. "Hold on," she called. "Geez, where's the fire?"

"Davis," she heard her name being belted out loudly while the banging continued.

Brooke peeked through the peephole before opening the door, recognizing the man outside her door but never hearing his voice sound like that. "Nathan?" her eyes were wide as she looked at the state he was in.

"Where the hell is she?" he yelled, pushing past her and walking inside reeking of alcohol.

"Who?" she placed a hand on his arm but he flinched away angrily. "Nathan, have you been drinking?"

He ignored the second question but it was obvious in his stance. "Don't who me," his voice roared. "Your sister, the one you're protecting. Was it her Brooke? Was she the one driving the car that killed my little girl?"

She could've sworn she saw fire in his eyes. "No Nathan, of course not and would you keep it down, I have neighbors you know."

"My daughter is dead and you're worried about neighbors," he looked at her incredulously.

"That's not what I meant, I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea and call the police or something," Brooke's hazel green eyes stared up into his angry sea of blue. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything about Sam being in the car, I assumed you knew…"

"You assumed wrong," he snapped. "I went by and they said they released her."

"They did," she nodded, diving in his way as he moved towards the stairs.

"Get out of my way Brooke," he yelled.

"Why so you can attack my fifteen year old sister," she stuck her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'm not letting you anywhere near her like this."

"I just want to talk to her," Nathan said, anger still evident in his voice.

"Well you sound like you want to hurt her and there's no way you're getting up these stairs unless you plan on physically taking me on," she yelled back.

"Why are you protecting her?" he shouted. "Why won't you let her talk to the police? My little girl is dead because of your sister and because of you…"

"Nathan," she shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"Ever since you brought her here she's caused nothing but trouble. Liz was a good kid until your sister got to her," Nathan bellowed, his eyes fiery once again. "Staying out late, sneaking out, stealing, drinking, and now she's dead. It's all your sister's fault and you brought her into out lives Brooke; it's because of you my little girl is dead!"

"Nate," a booming voice yelled from behind them, the other Scott brother was suddenly standing in the open doorway along with Bevin. "Let's go," Lucas was suddenly ushering his brother out the door, looking back at Brooke's tear stained face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to her, they killed her," Nathan yelled as his own tears formed. "They killed my little girl."

"Nathan come on," Lucas said as he and Bevin pulled him outside, the blonde closing the door behind them.

Brooke slid down to the floor as she wept; her body shaking from the sobs, knowing the world as they knew it would never be the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't kill me, I know it doesn't look good for Brathan here but I promise there is a method to my madness if you stick with me. :)


	7. Chapter 6: From Where You Are

**A/N:** Hi guys... thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I know that was quite a while ago. Some life things came up sort of recently and I ended up taking an unexpected hiatus. Sorry for the long wait but I've finally gotten to updating and a two new chapters will be up by tomorrow as well. I've also updated my other story "Eyes Wide Shut" if you're reading that as well. Anyways, I'll stop with the author's note now... hope you enjoy. :)

**From Where You Are**

_So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you  
So far away from where you are  
Standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here_

Nathan sat above the stables, watching from the loft window as the sun began to rise from the east. It had been three days since he left the hospital room where his daughter took her last breath, three days since he'd spoken to the officer about Sam's noncooperation, and three days since his brother and sister dragged him out of Brooke's apartment. He tried to understand that she was just protecting her sister but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care; Elizabeth was dead and Samara was alive. It wasn't fair. Why his daughter? Why her life?

He'd watched as Peyton threw herself into making the arrangements for Liz's funeral, working nonstop between that and being strong for Jamie before she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. He wanted to reach out to his wife, to comfort her, but he didn't know how. How was he supposed to help Peyton through this when he didn't know how to help himself? He wondered how their grief over the same event could be completely different. She was sad and he was angry. She wanted to immerse herself in what happened and all he wanted to do was escape.

"Hey Nate," the familiar voice of his older brother spoke. "I thought I'd find you up here."

The brunette nodded before turning around to look at the blonde. "I just needed some time alone." He shook his head wearily. "I took Liz's horse out for a ride this morning."

Lucas nodded before rubbing a hand against the back of his neck, unsure of what he was supposed to say. "You know if you need to talk or whatever, I'm here for you. I know we've had our issues but you're my brother and…"

"I know," Nathan replied with a nod. "I appreciate it Luke."

"I mean it," the blonde put a hand on his brother's shoulder reassuringly, "Whatever you need."

"Thanks," He paused briefly. "Look, I better go get ready for the wake." He started to walk down the stairs but paused at the end, turning around to look at his brother. "Luke, you can do something for us."

"Anything," he said somewhat eagerly, wanting to help his brother any way he could.

"Look I know you and Brooke are whatever you are but this wake, Peyton wants it to be very intimate you know… family only and…" he trailed off. "I just think it's better if she's not there for that. She can come to the funeral tomorrow or whatever but make sure she knows Sam isn't welcome there; me and Peyton, we just don't need that right now."

"I'll take care of it," Lucas said solemnly.

"Thanks," Nathan replied before making his way down the rest of the stairs and walking out of the barn.

* * *

Brooke sat down on the couch, computer in her lap as she searched the employment site she'd posted her résumé on. The last three days seemed like they were the longest three days she's ever know yet somehow they seemed like they went by in a flash. Four days ago she had the perfect job, her sister was happy and adjusting to life in Tree Hill, her niece was alive and happy, she and Peyton had put aside their differences, and life was good. Now her sister was recovering from a car accident, she and Peyton weren't speaking, Nathan hated her, Liz was dead, and she was unemployed. Life was no longer good, life sucked.

She'd thought that Nathan's drunken tirade would end once he sobered up but it hadn't. She still couldn't forget the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice the night Lucas and Bevin dragged him out of her apartment or the day after when she saw him at the office.

"_What are you doing here?" Nathan said as he stepped into the office and peered at the brunette, his eyes bloodshot from a mixture of tears and too much alcohol the night before._

"_I had to pick up the notes for the website changes," Brooke stood up. "I thought it would give you one less thing to worry about." Her eyes tentatively looked up to meet his. "How are you? How's Peyton?"_

"_Our daughter is dead Brooke, how do you think we are?" he snapped._

"_I'm sorry," she shook her head, biting on her bottom lip to stop from letting out a sob. "I didn't mean to upset you Nate. We've been friends too long to…"_

"_To what?" he interrupted. "To let something as trivial as my daughter's death come between us."_

"_That's not was I was going to say," she defended. "Look, I know you are upset and that you are hurting but that doesn't give you the right to talk to me like this."_

"_Like what, like the person protecting the person who killed my daughter," he yelled._

"_Hey, what's going on in here?" Bevin quickly made her way inside the office and closed the door. "People can hear you down the hall." _

"_I was just leaving," Brooke said as she began to gather the loose papers on the desk and shoved them into a folder._

"_I think that would be best," Bevin nodded, sending the brunette a weak smile._

"_Yeah and maybe you shouldn't come back," Nathan squinted at her sharply._

"_Nathan," Bevin reached for his arm._

"_No," he turned to his sister. "I won't have someone who's not loyal to this family work here."_

"_Not loyal?" Brooke looked up at him, the anger in her eyes now mirroring his. "I have stuck my neck out for this family and this company time and time again. This damn job helped end my marriage and now I'm not loyal because I didn't want my sister questioned while she was in a hospital bed? Sam did not kill your daughter, it was an accident…"_

"_That could have been prevented had you had a better reign in on your sister," he interrupted._

"_Or had you had a better reign on your daughter," she shot back before covering her mouth. "Oh God Nathan, I'm sorry… I didn't mean..."_

"_Get out of here," he clenched his fists at his side. "Get out of my sight before I grab you and throw you out of here myself."_

"_Brooke just go," Bevin said as she made her way in front of her brother but knowing if he got angry enough she'd never be any barrier._

"_Fine," she huffed out. "You want to fire me, let me save you the trouble." She threw the folder at him and watched the papers fly around the room. "I quit!" she announced loudly before storming out of the office, slamming the door behind her._

Brooke was suddenly brought out of her memory as her phone began vibrating next to her. "Hello?"

"Hey Pretty Girl, it's me." Lucas' familiar voice rang through the receiver. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," she nodded even though he couldn't see her. "How are you doing?"

"I guess as good as I can be," he sighed deeply. "I know I was supposed to come over tonight but Peyton wanted to have a small wake tonight before the service tomorrow, just close family…"

"Meaning I'm not allowed to go to my niece's wake," Brooke nodded, hearing how uncomfortable Lucas' voice sounded delivering the message. "I understand Luke…" she shook her head as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "I, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," he answered firmly, "at the service." Lucas sighed. "Goodnight Brooke."

"Yeah, goodnight." Brooke quickly hung up the phone before she began to sob into her hands, not realizing her sister was standing behind her.

* * *

Peyton sat in the corner by herself, looking around at the room of people dressed in black mostly talking quietly amongst themselves or picking at the hors d'oeuvres.

"How you holding up?" Dan said as he sat down next to his daughter in law.

"Okay I guess," she nodded. "It's hard, you know, she was my baby. Children aren't supposed to die before their parents."

"No they aren't," he nodded firmly as he took her hand. "I promise you, I am going to make sure whoever was driving that car is punished for what they did."

"I know you will," her green eyes looked up at her father in law before she scanned the room once again, her eyes landing on her husband before returning to the man beside her. "I'm worried about Nathan; he's so angry."

"So am I," Dan replied before peering at her curiously. "Aren't you, angry I mean?"

"Yes," she nodded, "but with Nathan it's different; he's consumed. I want to kill the SOB who did this to my daughter but I'm also sad and Nate…" she shook her head. "I don't know."

"He's just trying to find his way through this Peyton like we all are," he patted her hand gently. "I'll tell you what; if you're still worried in a few days I'll talk to him, alright?"

"Alright," she nodded as she watched him stand up and make his way over to his brother. She winced in her seat, hoping he'd behave his self at his granddaughter's wake before scanning the room again and realizing Nathan was gone.

* * *

Sam limped her way down the stairs, still sore from her injuries. She'd been at the top of the landing last night when her sister received the call from Lucas and could only assume from her sister's side of the conversation that Brooke wasn't allowed to go to Elizabeth's service. She couldn't help thinking that her sister had lost so much since she arrived and she didn't want to cause her that kind of pain anymore.

She made very sure to creep to the door as quietly as possible before taking a look at the home she'd grown to love once more before walking out the door and finding her way to the elevator and out of the building. When she got outside, he was right where he said he'd be and she willed her body to move quicker as she headed towards the car and got inside.

"Hey," he smiled a bit awkwardly, his brown hair unruly against the headrest. "Here, let me take that," he reached for her bag and threw it in the backseat.

"Thanks," she returned the smile. "And thanks for doing this. You're sure this isn't going to be a problem?"

"Yeah I'm sure," he nodded. "You can stay as long as you want, no one will know you're even there."

"It's just till I can recover and then I'm out of here," she sighed deeply as she looked back at the building. "I think I've caused enough trouble in Tree Hill."

"It wasn't your fault Sam," he replied.

She shrugged. "Can you just drive Jack, please?"

He nodded wordlessly, turning the key and restarting the car before driving away.

* * *

Dan stood at the front of the church, speaking with security to make sure they knew it was a closed service. "We want this very private; if they are not on the list then do not let them in, I do not care who they claim to be. My family is very influential and the last thing my son and daughter in law need is some tabloids reporter sneaking in, got it."

"Yes Sir," both men replied.

Dan gave them a curt nod before walking inside and joining his wife and grandson. "Hey buddy," he picked Jamie up before turning to Deb. "Where are Nate and Peyton?"

"They wanted a few minutes with Lizzie before people arrived," she answered, already fighting back tears. "I think we can go in now."

Dan nodded before taking her hand and walking up to Nathan and Peyton. "I made sure the security is on top of things."

"Thanks dad," Nathan turned around before taking his son from his father. "They are going to want us to meet them in the back to have the family procession after everyone arrives."

"Okay son," he nodded. "Let's go."

"I'll be there in a minute," Peyton said, her voice cracking slightly, making her realized she hadn't spoken all morning. "I just need some time."

"Take as long as you need honey," Deb said before they left the room, leaving mother and daughter.

"Hey Sunshine," she stepped closer to the casket. "I'm not sure that I'll be able to get up and say anything when all these people get here," she felt the moisture began to run down her cheeks. "Mommy loves you so much," she kissed her hand and then reached over to place it on the casket.

"Peyton," Haley called softly from behind her. "Do you want us to come back?"

The blonde wiped her tears before turning around with a shake of her head. "We're… the family, we're supposed to meet in the back but I-I didn't want to leave her alone." She let out a labored breath. "That may sound stupid but…"

"It doesn't sound stupid at all," Haley reassured her as she stepped closer, hugging the frail looking blonde.

"We'll stay with her," Jake squeezed her hand in comfort. "I promise."

"Thank you," she said before leaving the room to join the rest of her family.

"She's so young Jake," Haley shook her head. "I don't understand how something like this happens."

"Me either Hales," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Me either."

* * *

Lucas and Brooke stood outside the church hand in hand, hesitating to go in. Both of them knew this moment would make it more real, that this meant Elizabeth Rebecca Sawyer Scott was really gone and neither of them was prepared to face that fact.

"You okay?" he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Brooke turned to him. "She was your niece."

"She was your niece too and you loved her just as much as I did, I know that." He cleared his throat, trying to choke back the tears that wanted to form.

"I do love her Luke," she sighed deeply, fighting her own tears. "She was so special," she shook her head. "I still can't believe that she's gone."

"I can't either," he replied. "If it's this hard for us, just imagine what Nate and Peyton are going through."

"There is no pain like the loss of you child," she looked off into the distance. "He'll be okay though now; Liz is with him. I truly believe that."

"I do too," Lucas agreed before his eyes slowly met hers. "We should probably get inside now."

Brooke returned the nod, following as he led her up the stairs of Saint Matthew's; two men in black suites with earpieces standing at the entrance with clipboards greeting them.

"Names please?" the younger man asked as soon as they approached.

"Lucas and Brooke Scott," the blonde answered.

"I have a Lucas Scott but not a Brooke Scott," he replied.

"Try Brooke Davis," Lucas said as he peered over the clipboard, his own eyes scanning the list upside down.

"No Sir I'm sorry, that name isn't there either." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Ma'am but I can't let you in."

"There's got to be some mistake," Lucas argued. "Brooke is family."

"We were given specific orders to only let those in who were on the list," the other man chimed in.

"This is ridiculous," Lucas turned to look at the brunette beside him. "I'm going to go get Nate or Dan to clear this up…"

"No Luke, don't." Brooke shook her head. "It's okay, really; just go and give her my love. When you go up to her, just tell her I love her okay?"

"Brooke…" he started but was cut off by her shaking her head once again.

"You better go before the service starts," she bit the bottom of her lip to keep from crying. "I'll see you later."

Lucas nodded solemnly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking inside wordlessly.

Brooke waited until the doors closed behind him before she allowed her tears to spill from her eyes.

* * *

The funeral passed in somewhat of a blur to Peyton. She'd heard everything said: the preacher's eulogy, the words Nathan, Deb, and Jamie spoke, the choir singing hymns, and the closing of the service but somehow it still felt unreal. She'd sat rigidly through the whole thing, sobbing silently as she was lead to the family car before be driven to her daughter's final resting place. If she'd been at any other service she probably would have said it was beautiful, she was sure she'd heard different people say that more than once but somehow she didn't understand how a ceremony for her daughter being gone forever was beautiful in any sense of the word.

The reception, if that was even the right word for it, seemed worse. It was like the wake except there were more people and more food, and ever so often she would hear the slight sounds of laughter. She always wondered, even when attending other funerals though there had only been a few, what could possibly be amusing at a funeral. She supposed the people laughing were those that chose to think of funerals as celebrating someone's life rather than mourning it. Intellectually she understood that but emotionally, she couldn't find it within herself to celebrate any part of her daughter's life because all she seemed to come back to was the tragic way in which it ended.

That was how she found herself back here, staring at the freshly covered grave with a small bundle of colorful flowers upon it, her knees moist from the slightly damp soil she kneeled upon, her fingers tracing the name of her first born child over and over again. She hadn't spoken at the gravesite, unable to find words so she just sobbed to herself as her fingers roamed the slightly elaborate granite stone. Peyton's body began to shake when she could no longer stifle her cries, bellowing loudly into the sky as her tears flooded her cheeks before she found herself lying in the dirt.

"Peyton," she faintly heard a familiar male voice calling out to her before his arms wrapped around her from behind, cradling her in his lap as her body continued to shake from her sobs.

"I just want to be with my baby," Peyton reached out to touch her palm to the cold stone. "I just want to be where she is."

"Shh," he whispered brokenly into her hair. "I've got you."

* * *

Brooke walked into the house, tossing her purse on the couch and kicking off her shoes before going to pour herself a glass of wine. She'd sat silently on the steps of the church for most of the service; wanting to pay her respects to the niece she'd loved so much. She still couldn't believe that Nathan and Peyton would exclude her but given how hostile her ex-brother in law had been lately, she couldn't say she was exactly surprised.

She waited in the back till everyone left the gravesite before going to Liz's final resting place, leaving a small bouquet of gerber daisies, a favorite flower of both her and her niece. She knew it wasn't a tradition funeral flower but it held special meaning to the bond she'd shared with the little girl. She'd left and found herself going to sit by The River Court, if only for familiarity before she decided she'd better come home to check on her sister.

"Sam," she called. "You up?" she knew the medication kept her little sister drowsy but the lack of response worried her and she was soon swiftly making her way up the stairs to the younger Davis' room. "Sam, honey?" She opened the door, turning on the light and finding the room empty. "Sam," she turned to yell towards the bathroom just as a white piece of paper with her name written boldly across the front caught her eye.

"Dear Brooke," she read the note out loud. "I am so sorry I have caused you so much trouble. I've done nothing but make your life harder when all you did was want me. No one's ever wanted me before but I'm just making everything worse so I have to go. I'll be okay so don't worry. I love you, Sam." A tear rolled down her cheek before she hurried to the phone, dialing the familiar number. "It's Sam… she's gone."


	8. Chapter 7: Broken

**A/N:** Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it after the unexpected hiatus. Anyways, as promised here is the next chapter to the story and another one will be up sometime tonight as well. Enjoy! **:)**

**Broken**

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on…_

Nathan sat at the bar of the Athletic Club, twirling his cognac around in the glass before downing the warm liquid, breathing out deeply as he felt the warmth burn a trail down to his stomach. He motioned to the bartender to hit him again before repeating the same process.

He felt like he was suffocating in the grief of his daughter and the only way he could breath was by getting away. He knew that Peyton was going through the same loss and they should probably be leaning on each other more but somehow he felt more distant from his wife than he ever had before, besides their separation years ago, and that fact scared him down to his very core.

"Nathan?" a female voice questioned from behind him.

He turned to the familiar voice, scoffing at the brunette as she sat next to him. "Nicki," he nodded to the bartender. "I'll have another and give the_ lady_ anything she wants."

"Vodka tonic," she said to the young man behind the counter before focusing her attention on her boss once again. "I was really sorry to hear about your daughter."

"Thanks," he groaned out bitterly before taking a large gulp of the drink that was placed in front of him. "Cheers," he hit his glass against hers before drinking the rest, letting out a long breath as he slide the glass along the bar.

"Cheers," she took a sip of her own drink. "You're not driving are you?"

He shrugged. "You're not trying to pick me up are you because I'm not Lucas?"

She drank the rest of the liquid down slowly before turning to answer him. "Yeah, well I'm not that Nicki anymore either," she said as she stood up.

"You leaving already?" Nathan looked up at her with blurry eyes.

"Order me another drink," she smiled. "I just have to go …" she shrugged nonchalantly, "powder my nose." Nicki watched as he nodded before turning back to the bartender. As soon as she was around the corner, she pulled out her phone. "Hey, it's Nicki. I know it's late but Nathan is here and he's in pretty bad shape. I didn't know who else to call." She paused as she listened to the voice on the other end. "Okay, I'll stay with him till you get here. Bye." Nicki hurried around the corner, wanting to keep him in her vision until help arrived.

"All done?" Nathan looked up at her before motioning to her glass. "To my daughter," he held his glass up, "And to making everyone responsible for her death pay. Cheers," he clinked their glasses together before downing the warm liquid.

"Cheers," Nicki said solemnly before swallowing her own drink.

* * *

Brooke stepped into her apartment, tossing her keys on a nearby table before plopping on the couch, her eyes looking out the window at the new day. She'd been out all nigh searching or her sister before going to the police station, finding out she had to wait 48 hours before she could even file a missing person's report. _Apparently teenage runaways usually come back on their own._

"Hey," Haley said as she stepped into the living room. "I thought I heard the door. I was hoping…" she let the sentence trail off. "No luck yet?"

"No," Brooke shook her head. "I've gone everywhere I can think of: all the typical teenage hangouts, hotels, her friend's houses; nothing." She exhaled deeply.

"I hope its okay that I waited here," Haley said as she came to sit beside the weary brunette. "Jake thought it would be good if someone were here while you two were out looking, just in case."

"No, it's fine that you're here." She nodded. "I'm glad; I just wish she would have come back…" Brooke's head fell into her hands. "I am the worst guardian in the world…"

"Hey, that's not true Brooke. Look at me," she waited till her friend complied. "You are an amazing sister and a great guardian. She didn't leave because you did anything wrong; she left because she thought she was helping you."

"Well it's not helping me having no idea where she is," a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "She's already so weak from the accident; what if something happens to her Hales? I can't lose my sister," she shook her head as the tears began to fall more freely. "I just can't."

"You won't Brooke," Haley wrapped an arm around her friend, hugging her close. "We'll find her; I know we will."

* * *

Peyton awoke to the smell of fresh coffee being brewed; the aroma was rich and filled the air. She stretched from her position on the couch, sitting up and taking a moment to adjust to the surroundings of her living room. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes before pulling her mass of waving curls into a ponytail.

"Hey," Julian smiled as he came from the kitchen, handing her a steaming mug of the liquid that had woken her up. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Her puffy eyes looked up at him. "Did you stay here all night?"

"I didn't think you should be alone," he sat down in the chair that had been his bed last night.

She nodded gratefully. "Thank you, for staying and for finding me last night." She paused briefly. "I didn't know you were back; I would have called you to tell you about Liz if I'd been thinking clearly."

"It's okay," he replied. "Lucas called but I got his message kind of late; I was in Europe," he sighed deeply, pausing before his brown orbs sought her green ones. "I'm really sorry about Liz. She was an amazing kid."

"Thanks," she shrugged. "I keep saying that but it's weird you know. Thanks guys for being sad my daughter passed away," she exhaled deeply, "but it seems like the only response I can give." She paused to take a sip of her coffee. "I know I can say that to you and you won't look at me like let's placate poor Peyton."

"I'm here for you, for whatever you want to say. I hope you know that," he replied.

"I do," she leaned back against the couch. "So, how long are you back for?"

"It may be for a while," he answered. "Lucas called me a couple months before with an offer. I wasn't sure but now coming home just feels right."

"And Lindsay," she questioned, "how does she feel about it?"

"We're separated," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Peyton shrugged. "I never thought she was good enough for you anyways."

"You do realize we're still married, right?" Julian flashed her his famous grin briefly before it fell from his face. "I'm sorry."

"For smiling," she cocked her head at him. "Don't be. You know, I feel like I can't breathe half the time, more than half the time, but the only thing that keeps me going is Jamie and smiling for him so don't be sorry." She scooted to the edge of the couch closest to his chair, reaching out for his hand. "I'm glad you're here now."

"I am too," he squeezed her hand reassuringly, letting go once the phone began to ring.

She sighed heavily as she got up to answer it. "Don't even think about going anywhere yet, that's probably Deb telling me she's bringing Jamie home.

He nodded as she left the room. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Ugh," Nathan rolled over as the sunlight poured through the window onto his face, his eyes squinting at his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" He pulled the pillow on top of his face.

"Good morning," Lucas said as he pushed his brother's feet over, making room on the couch so he could sit down. "Here," he held a mug towards the brunette.

Nathan sat up, studying the cup with curious eyes before taking it and drinking some of it. "Eww, what the hell is this stuff man?"

Lucas laughed. "If I told you that I'd have to kill you," he watched the annoyed look pass over his brother's face. "Just drink it; it'll help with the hangover. Trust me."

Nathan didn't look pleased but drank down the rest of the semi gritty mixture quickly. "Gross…"

"It'll work though," he picked up the bottle of Gatorade on the table and exchanged it for the mug. "Drink some of this too, it'll help re-hydrate you."

Nathan gave the blonde an inquiring look but complied nonetheless. "Wasn't I the partying brother? How do you know all this?"

Lucas sighed, unsure if he was ready to hear her name. "Brooke…"

"Oh," Nathan said as he leaned against the couch.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck in his typical nervous fashion. "Speaking of, and maybe this isn't the right time but…"

"Just spit it out Luke," Nathan huffed.

"You really should have let me know that you and Peyton had decided she couldn't come to the funeral," he replied. "I understand if you felt that way but…"

"Wait," Nathan held up his hand. "What are you talking about?"

"The security list," he elaborated. "Brooke wasn't on it. She wanted to pay her respects but they wouldn't let her in."

"As far as I knew she was cleared," Nathan took another sip of his drink. "Liz's service was about everyone who loved her and as much as I am upset at Brooke right now because of her protecting Sam, I wouldn't have kept her away because Liz loved her." He shrugged "Maybe Peyton wasn't comfortable with it, I don't know but my wife has been through enough Luke so I'd appreciate if you didn't harass her about this." He stood up quickly. "Peyton, man this is the last thing she needs; she must be going crazy right now with me not coming home."

"I called her this morning," Lucas replied. "She seemed okay."

"Yeah, well Peyton always seems okay but last night…" he shook his head. "I have to make sure she's alright. Thanks for coming to get me man, I appreciate it."

"What are big brothers for," Lucas stood up as well. "Come on, I'll drive you."

* * *

Sam sat alone in the old pottery house on the east side of Jack's parents' estate flipping through a photo album. She'd been putting it together since she moved to Tree Hill. She traced the edges of the most recent picture of her and Brooke, gliding her index finger over her sister's face as she began to cry. Her whole life she'd never felt like anyone really loved her, wanted her, but Brooke had taken her in and made her feel like she had a real family and now she felt like she'd ruined everything.

"Sam," Jack called out to her as he stepped inside, hearing her sniffles. "Are you okay?"

She quickly wiped at her eyes, running her hands through her brunette strands and pushing them from hanging in front o her face. "Yeah," she cleared her throat. "I'm good."

"You don't look so good," he said as he sat beside her before handing her a Tupperware container. "I thought you might be hungry."

She lifted the lid slightly, peering inside as the aroma wafted up her nose. "Beef stew? It smells good," she looked over at her friend. "Did you make this?"

"No the woman down the street," he scoffed when she nodded acceptingly. "Of course I made it, if I didn't cook I wouldn't' eat most of the time. My parents are pretty much always gone on business or charity events."

"I guess no one told them charity begins at home," Sam opened the lid completely, taking the fork off the top before taking a bite. "Mmm, this is pretty good Jack Daniels."

"Thanks," he nodded. "So, your sister, she'd make it home for dinner a lot?"

"Yeah," she nodded before taking another bite. "Although Brooke really can't cook, it's mostly takeout or Haley's. She's Jake girlfriend; Jake is my sister's best friend, he's practically like a big brother to me."

"That's a lot of people who are probably looking for you," Jack replied. "If I left, I doubt my parents would notice for months." He paused briefly, turning to look at his friend. "Maybe you should go home."

"I can't," she shook her head. "If you don't want me to stay…"

"It's not that," he interrupted. "It's just your sister called already and she sounded really worried about you."

"You didn't tell her I was here did you?" she looked up at him anxiously.

"No but Sam, she really cares about you." He sighed. "I wish I had a sister or parents like that."

"It's better if I stay away," she tried to ignore the stinging in her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat from the tears that threatened to erupt.

"Sam," he said sympathetically.

"No," she shook her head adamantly. "I can't go back," a stray tear she couldn't keep at bay rolled down her cheek. "It's better this way."

Jack nodded, even though he didn't agree.

* * *

Nathan stood in the doorway for a few minutes, watching as his son drew a picture. It was amazing to him how strong Jamie was and how he took everything in stride. It was obvious that his sister's death had affected him and that he was sad but he still went on. Nathan had to admit as he watched the young boy continuously color, that Jamie had been handling this much better than he had.

"Hey Buddy," he stepped into the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing a picture for Lizzie," he held it up proudly.

"Is that your sister up in the sky," Nathan pointed to the girl sitting on the cloud surrounded by small babies with wings.

Jamie nodded. "She's with the angels. Momma told me she'd take me to visit her tomorrow and I thought I'd leave it for her."

"That's very nice Jamie," he nodded. "I'm sure she'll like that."

"I think she will," he gave his dad a small smile. "I know she's not really there but Auntie Bevin said that she's looking down on all of us and she'll see it. And Auntie Bevin said there's lots of angels and clouds and that the streets are gold in heaven and everybody's happy there so Lizzie will be too but that it's okay for us to be sad down here."

"You're Auntie Bevin is pretty smart when she wants to be," he sat next to his son, wrapping an arm around him. "So are you little man."

"I know Daddy," his blue eyes looked up at his father filled with innocence and love. "It's okay for you to be sad too and to miss her." He frowned. "I miss her."

"I miss her too buddy," he pulled his son closer. "But I am so grateful for you James Lucas Scott."

"I know," he wrapped his arms around his father. "I love your guts dad."

"I love your guts too buddy," Nathan replied.

* * *

Brooke pulled into the garage in her building, getting out of her car and making her way to the elevator to go up to her floor. She'd gone out searching again with no luck. She kicked her shoes off in the elevator, her feet tired and sore from walking all over town putting up flyers everyway Jake hadn't earlier.

She couldn't stop the sobs that suddenly overtook her body, hitting the stop button so she could allow herself a few minutes to fall apart. She slipped into the corner, sliding against the floor as she cried not only for her missing sister but her niece that had lost her life and the family she no longer seemed to have. After a few minutes, she pulled herself together and wiped at her face, pushing her hair back before standing up and pressing the button to set the elevator in motion once again.

As the elevator dinged, signaling she'd reached her floor, Brooke stepped out to find Lucas in front of her door.

"Whatever it is Luke, I can't deal with it now." She quickly pulled out her keys, opening the door and falling unceremoniously on the couch.

"What's going on Pretty Girl?" he closed the door behind him and walked over to the plush red sofa, sitting beside her.

"Sam's gone," she said wearily, sitting up slightly.

"Gone where?" his brows furrowed. "Does this have to do with the accident?"

"Of course it does Luke and everything that's happened since then," she huffed. "She feels like she's ruined everything…"

"So, Nathan was right all this time?" he looked at his ex-wife incredulously. "The accident was her fault?"

"What?" her voice rose as she stood up. "No, the accident was not her fault. She was sitting in the back Lucas. True it was stupid of her to get in that car in the first place but she didn't want Liz going alone." She shook head, the anger apparent in her eyes. "I thought of all people, of everyone, you wouldn't join the ranks of my firing squad."

"Come on Brooke," he stood up. "I was just asking a question. Why else would she leave?"

"Because of people like you and your brother," she shot back. "You know what Lucas, leave."

He squinted at her in disbelief. "Brooke…"

"I mean it Luke," her jaw clenched in anger. "Get out," she annunciated both words as if they'd each been their own sentence before returning to her seat on the couch.

Lucas sighed, running a hand over his buzzed hair before walking over to the door. He stopped once his hand was above the handle, turning back to look at her but not knowing what to say. He watched her cross her arms over her chest wordlessly before complying and walking out the door.

Brooke took one look at the closed door before clutching one of the throw pillows to her chest and breaking down in tears.

* * *

"Hey," Peyton said as she walked up behind Nathan, placing a hand against his shoulder. "You've been out here pretty much since you came home."

"I came in for dinner," he turned to look at her.

"I know Nate, I was there." Her green eyes looked at him imploringly. "I appreciate you doing that, for Jamie. We have to keep some sense of normalcy for him."

"I know that," he said a bit gruffly. "Look," he turned to face her, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Nathan," Peyton replied. "I know it's hard, without her being her. I don't understand it either. I just, I feel like I'm drowning Nathan but I know I have to stay afloat, for Jamie…"

"He's handling this pretty well," Nathan nodded. "He's a strong kid, resilient."

"Yeah he is," she agreed. "I thought it might be hard for him to talk about what he's feeling but it seems like it's helping him. I think it would be good for us all to maybe talk about it to someone…" she tilted her head at him warily. "Maybe a doctor Nate?"

"You want me to go see a shrink because I'm not functioning the way you think I should be a day after my daughter's funeral," Nathan looked at his wife as if she were crazy. "I'm sorry I was out all night…"

"That's not what this is about," she shook her head. "I was talking to Julian earlier and he said it really helped them when…"

"I'm not Julian," he cut her off. "If that helped him, I'm glad and if you think it will help you then go for it but I'm not going to lie on someone's couch and explain to them what I'm feeling over Elizabeth's death. My grief is not for some shrink's entertainment."

"That's not what they are there for and that's not what I'm saying," she sighed deeply. "It's just, our family is broken and I don't know how our broken hearts are supposed to keep beating. I've lost my daughter Nathan and I don't think I could bear losing you too."

"I'm here Peyton," he stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her frail looking form. "I just, I don't know how to do this."

"I know Nathan," she clutched him tighter. "Neither do I."

* * *


	9. Chapter 8: Someone To Save You

**A/N: **Sorry, I meant to have it up by late last night but it ended up going to the wee hours of the morning. Anyways, thanks for the last reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Someone To Save You**

_Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free  
Like someone to save you_

Brooke clicked her nails against the coffee table in frustration as she listened to her mother's continuous rant over the phone about how she'd failed at taking care of Sam and if their family were on The Weakest Link, she'd have been voted off. Truthfully in a way she thought that was true but the last thing she needed was for her mother to rub it in. After a string of unremitting insults Brooke had begun to tune the actual words out, paying more attention to the rhythm of her nails hitting against the hard surface.

"Brooklyn," Victoria's shouts boomed so loud through the receiver she had to pull it away from her ear. "Are you listening to me?"

"As if there were some way I could stop with how loud you are Mother," she huffed, her fingers stilling. "I heard you; I'm a horrible daughter and sister, what else is new?"

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?" you could hear the sneer in her voice. "I ask you to look after your sister and in less than six months you've lost her somewhere in Hicksville. The town isn't that big, I don't see how you could have lost her."

"I didn't lose her for the fourth time," Brooke felt exasperated. "She ran away."

"Schematics dear," the older brunette sighed. "So I suppose now your father and I will have to fly out to that godforsaken place to help find her. How could you be so foolish as to lose a thirteen year old girl?"

"Sam is fifteen," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," her voice was airy yet irritated. "Have you gone down to Barney Fife and reported it?"

"Yes Mother," she shook her head. "They don't file a missing persons report until forty-eight hours so I spoke to them this morning."

"In forty-eight hours she could have made it anywhere," Victoria replied. "What kind of police force are they running down there, she's a minor."

"Apparently teenagers run away all the time and usually come home on their on," Brooke continued. "Oh, and apparently they found he driver of the car who fled and he's been arrested. I told the officer once my sister made it home I'd be contacting my lawyer to sue their asses."

"That a girl," you could hear the smile in her voice.

Brooke sighed wearily. "If she comes home."

"She'll come home Brooklyn," her voice was the epitome of confidence. "True that you girls don't always make the best decisions like those Davis women but you are also Covington women and we are forces to be reckoned with. Sam is strong just like you, just like me. I can hear you're worried but she'll be fine Brooke."

The brunette nodded even though she knew her mother couldn't see her. "Thanks."

"Your father and I will take the first flight out to nowhere tomorrow morning," Victoria paused briefly. "And Brooke dear?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Try to take a valium or something and relax. Goodbye dear." Victoria said before the line went dead.

Brooke rolled her eyes before setting the phone in the cradle, hoping her mother was right and that Sam would be fine.

* * *

Nathan sat in the kitchen, his eyes mostly scanning rather than reading the paper as he drank his coffee. He and Peyton had gone through the motions of a normal day yet the air felt stifled. He was glad Jamie had opted on going back to school, that way he didn't have to keep up the happy go lucky persona, at least for a few hours. His eyes glanced to Peyton who sat curled up in the arm chair at the edge of the living room, her sweater wrapped around her and she sipped her coffee silently.

Peyton could feel her husband's eyes on her but she didn't turn to look at him. His eyes had been so cold all day and she just couldn't bear seeing them at this particular moment. She could feel the gulf that had grown between them practically overnight and it just seemed to get bigger by the second. Although somewhat startled by the knock on the door, she was also relieved by it.

"I'll get it," she nodded toward him as he got up from his chair and stood in the living room. "Hi," she tried to force a smile to the man on the other side of the door but failed. "Detective, please come in."

"Detective Ashford," Nathan stepped closer to the man to shake his hand.

"Mr. Scott," the officer gave a curt nod towards them both, "Mrs. Scott. We had a break in the case late last night and we made an arrest this morning. I wanted to come by and give you the details in person."

"We appreciate that," Nathan said. "Please, have a seat." He gestured towards the couch before sitting down himself.

"Can I get you anything, coffee?" Peyton still stood.

"No thank you ma'am" Detective Ashford answered.

"You said you made an arrest," Nathan didn't want to prolong the conversation longer than possible.

"Yes," he paused briefly. "The girl in the coma woke up and gave her statement. A young man, minor by the name of Dean Adams was the driver. According to her statement he was intoxicated at the time and apparently sustained minor injuries after the crash because he led the scene. He's been hiding out at his brother's dorm upstate."

"And you're sure he was the one driving?" Nathan questioned. "Not Sam?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Her statement actually corroborates the statement Sam made. There was also another young man who confirmed the story before dean himself confessed."

"But I don't understand," Nathan shook his head in disbelief. "You said Sam didn't make a statement."

"No I had additional questions that I was not permitted to ask by her guardian and I felt that was somewhat suspicious," Ashford explained. "It looks like Sam was in the backseat during the crash and according to the other teens statements, she was the most reluctant to get in the vehicle. It seems she got in the car because your daughter did." He paused briefly, "I can see this information has upset you. I only hope knowing the truth and the fact the DA has taken a special interest in the case will give you some comfort. Again, I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Peyton finally spoke as she walked him to the door, closing it behind him. "Nathan?" she studied his stiff form.

"It was Dean," he clenched his fist. "That boy she had a crush on. I wish I could get that kid alone for five minutes Peyt, just five minutes." He shook his head. "Comfort," he scoffed. "Do you feel comforted Peyton?"

"No," she shook her head. "But I am relived that Brooke's little sister wasn't driving and was a victim just like Elizabeth, for Brooke as well as for us." Peyton began walking towards the stairs but was stopped by the sound of her husband's voice.

"Brooke," his eyes widened. "I've treated her pretty bad, fired her…"

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah," he nodded, somewhat ashamed. "I guess I just needed someone to blame."

She looked over at him. "I think we both did but now that I know, it still doesn't make it any better." Peyton looked at him briefly before turning around and making her way up the stairs.

* * *

Haley walked up to the counter as her name was called, signaling her order was ready. "Thank you," she smiled at the barista before turning towards the exit.

"Haley," a familiar male voice called to her. "Hey."

"Hi Lucas," she offered him a half smile. "How are you?"

"Okay," he nodded. "I guess I'm doing as ell as I can."

"It must be tough for your whole family," she paused briefly. "How are Nathan and Peyton?" She shook her head. "I guess that's a stupid question."

"It's not stupid," he shook his head. "It just shows how much you care about people." He glanced at the holder in her hand. "You making a run for your morning workers?"

"No, actually I'm taking the morning off. Jake and I are going over to Brooke's o see if we can brainstorm and think or anyplace or anywhere we may have missed," Haley exhaled deeply. "I don't know what Brooke's going to do if she looses Sam too."

"I'm glad you're there or her, you and Jake." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I really messed up with Brooke. I knew she was vulnerable and I said some stupid things I shouldn't have said and I feel like really bad…"

"You should," Jake was suddenly behind them. "You should feel like the jackass you are."

"Jake," Haley admonished.

"No Haley,' the blonde said. "Let him finish."

"Alright but FYI buddy I didn't need your permission," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, I've sat by and watched you treat Brooke like dirt. She's done a lot for you, for your whole family but you guys treat her like crap when it suits you and then when you need something you're back. Well Brooke needed you to be on her side but you weren't again, just like you weren't with Peyton and Nikki and every other time she has needed you. You say you love her but the way you treat her says otherwise." Jake shook his head in disgust before taking the bag from Haley and taking her hand before they walked out the door.

* * *

"So I had to go sign a statement at the police station this morning," he watched Sam turn around with wide eyes. "Don't worry, I didn't ell them I was harboring a fugitive."

"Jack," she sighed. "Be serious, did you tell anyone I was here?"

"No but I begging to think I should," he relied. "They asked me if I knew who you were. I guess your sister put out a missing person's report and there are flyers with your picture posted all over town." He took a folder piece of paper out his pocket. "Here, I thought I'd bring you one; it's a pretty good picture of you."

"Give me that," she snatched it from him and unfolded it. "Leave it to my sister to make a missing person's flyer look like an ad for the shirt I'm wearing." Her eyes began to glisten over but she fought back the tears.

"You want to go home Sam," he said as he sat next to her. "I can see it I your eyes and now everyone knows it was Dean driving which means the police are off your back."

"I didn't run away because of the police," Sam replied. "I left because I was ruining my sister's life."

"And how do you know you leaving isn't ruining her life even more," he countered. "I know that you're scared and you feel guilty or whatever but Liz's death was not your fault. Her dad's ass of a reaction was not your fault. What is your fault now is the fact that your sister is probably going out of her mind right now."

"You said I could stay her," she squinted at him angrily.

"And you can but just because I'm not going to tell on you doesn't mean I'm not going to say anything," her pursed his lips to the side. "Take it or leave it."

"Ugh," she threw her hands over her ears. "Someone save me now."

* * *

Lucas ran up and down The River Court, dribbling the ball and tossing it in the basket, making it pretty much every time. He remembered when he was in high school and all he, Nathan, and Julian did was spend their nights playing basketball whether it was at school or at their childhood court.

"You're still not as good as me," Nathan shouted to his brother.

"We could prove who's better right now Nate," he caught the ball as it whished through the hoop.

"Maybe another time," he replied. "I actually came to ask you for a favor."

"Name it," Lucas said as he met his brother at the picnic table. "What's going on little brother?"

He sighed. "Detective Ashford came by; they have the driver of the car. It was some boy Lizzie had a crush on named Dean."

"Well that must make you feel a little better, knowing this punk is in custody," Lucas offered.

"Not really man," he shook his head. "I might feel better if I got to punch the little SOB but either way it doesn't bring my daughter back."

Lucas nodded wordlessly.

"The thing is… Peyton and I thought you could apologize to Brooke for us. I mean I'm still not sure how to feel about all this but I know I was an ass to her and she didn't deserve it," he shook his head. "I'm still not sure though if I can handle seeing her sister; it's just too much to deal with right now."

"I would if she was talking to me," Lucas ran a hand over his buzzed hair.

"What?" he looked taken aback.

"Yeah," he sighed deeply. "I said some pretty stupid stuff after Sam ran away and…"

"What?" he repeated. "Sam ran away?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Apparently she thought she was ruining Brooke's life because she was fighting with you and she felt guilty about the accident. She's been gone for about two days."

"Man," he shook his head wearily. "You know, I think I blamed Brooke because I wanted to punish her for still having Sam because we lost Liz but now…"

"Now that there's a possibility she could lose her sister forever it doesn't feel the same," Lucas filled in for him.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "I feel like this is partly my fault."

Lucas returned the nod. "Join the club."

* * *

Haley stood in the kitchen over the stove, stirring the bolognaise sauce with a wooden spoon. After keeping Brooke company for a while and splitting her call list of friends, they'd driven around some more while Jake went to meet with a client. She wished she could do more for Brooke and even offered to stay when they'd finished their search but Brooke seemed to want to be alone, saying she had to be ready for her parent's arrival tomorrow.

Being alone in the house and still wanting to do anything to help her friend had lead her to the kitchen and fixing a lasagna hat she could at least serve to her parents tomorrow. Haley knew it wasn't much but at least it made her feel like she was doing something. She turned the burner off before she began to make the layers of noodles, cheese, eggs, and sauce. Once she was finished, she popped it in the oven before going to the living room and popping her feet up.

She'd only been watching TV for a few minutes when she heard the door open, revealing Jake stepping inside. "Hey You."

"Hey," he bent down to kiss her lips softly before tossing his briefcase on the table and sitting next to her. "Something smells good."

"Lasagna," she answered. "But it's not for us."

He scrunched his face up in protest.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "Ours is cooling; the one cooking is for Brooke so she at least won't have to worry about that when her parents fly in tomorrow."

"Wow," he sighed. "You are really amazing Hales."

"It's just a lasagna," she shook her head.

"No it's not," he took her hand within his own. "It's the way you care about people Hales. You are the most thoughtful person I've ever met, you really are." His chocolate orbs stared deeply into her lighter caramel colored ones. "Most women would be insecure about how close Brooke and I are and I've dealt with that in the past but you just accepted it, accepted her…"

"She's your family," she said softly.

"Yeah, she is and I never had to really explain that to you, you just made her your family too; that really means a lot to me." He smiled at her. "I was going to do this later at a better time or a right time but if we've learned anything over these last few weeks, it's that life is short."

She nodded wordlessly.

"Don't move," he said as he got up from the couch, practically jogging back to the bedroom.

"Jake," she laughed. "What are you doing?"

Within a minute he was back and leaning in front of her. "You are the most loving, compassionate, beautiful person I've ever meet and I love you more than I thought would ever be possible. I want to be with you forever," he paused as he pulled the velvet case from his pocket, popping the lid open.

"Oh my god Jake," she whispered as she stared at the glistening ring as he took it from its box.

"Haley Bob James," he smiled up at her brightly. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she answered excitedly, sticking her hand out for him to slide the ring onto her ring finger. "Jake it's beautiful," she threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight as happy tears sprung from her eyes. "I can't believe you used my middle name," she laughed.

"I love you Haley Bob," he laughed as well.

"I love you too," she smiled before his lips crushed hers.

* * *

Nathan pounded on the door with his fist like a madman.

"Dude," the door swung open. "What are you the cops? I already gave my statement."

"No I'm not the cops dipweed," he answered. "Now where is she?"

The teenage boy furrowed his brows. "Who?"

"Sam, that's who," he answered. "Now you can pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about and I can pretend that I don't believe you and then come back with the cops and a warrant in fifteen minutes so let's just skip all that. I talked to her other friends and they were pretty convinced she'd be with you so how do you want to do this?"

Jack sighed before stepping aside and letting him in. "We have to go through the back; she's in the old potting house." He watched the man walking beside him very warily. "You're Liz's dad, right?"

"Yeah," he answered as he followed the kid on to the grounds.

"You're not going to hurt Sam are you because I may seem like not much of a fighter but I won't let you hurt her?"

Nathan laughed genuinely for the first time since that night he and Peyton had received that fateful call. "Relax kid; I'm not going to hurt your girlfriend."

"She-she's not my girlfriend," he answered as they came to the small building.

"Well she won't be if you keep stuttering," Nathan said before walking inside. "Sam," his voice boomed.

"Nathan," she jumped up startled. "How did…"

"Let's go," he said firmly.

She stood up from the couch but shook her head, the fear in her eyes evident.

"Look Sam I know I was an ass but I'm not going to hurt you." He sighed deeply. "Your sister loves you as if you were her own, I've already lost my daughter and I don't want to se that happen to another parent so let's go. And just to be clear I threatened your little boyfriend here so he didn't rat you out."

Sam looked apprehensive but made her way to the door anyways, picking up her backpack which Nathan took without a word. "I don't move that fast; I'm still healing." She looked over at her friend.

"It'll be okay Sam," he said with a confidence that made her feel better. "Call me after you talk to your sister so I know you're alright."

She nodded before leaning over to kiss him softly on the cheek. "Thanks Jack."

"Alright let's go Juliet," Nathan shook his head.

* * *

Brooke sat on the widow seat, staring out into the vast expanse of the darkening sky. She couldn't believe another night was going to go by that her sister wasn't in her own bed. Every day, every hour she was gone made her think more and more that she wasn't coming back. It worried her that her fifteen year old sister was out in the world alone.

She remembered thinking before Sam had arrived why she hadn't been left to her own devices the way she was at that age but now all she wanted to do was protect Sam from the world. It wasn't that she didn't think Sam couldn't survive; it was that she shouldn't have to at her age.

Brooke turned slowly as she heard a jangling sound in her door before it opened. She felt frozen, noticing her ex-brother in law standing in the doorway before stepping a few fee inside before motioning to someone outside the door. In truth she wondered what he was up to but froze when his companion walked through the door.

"Sam," the tears began to form in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks before her feet finally started working and she rushed towards the younger brunette. "Oh Sam," she threw her arms around her, clutching her to her chest.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry." The tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry; I just wanted you to get your life back."

"You are my life Sam, the biggest part of it." Brooke stroked Sam's dark locks. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Sam cried into her sister.

Brooke looked up to see Nathan in the doorway and mouthed 'thank you' before turning back to Sam, pulling back to look at her. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded. "I'm okay."

"Come here," Brooke pulled her back within her arms as they both cried.

Nathan watched the scene n front of him for a few seconds longer before softly shutting the door behind him, glad he saved one family even if he couldn't save his own.


	10. Chapter 9: Undertow

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys! they really mean alot and keep me motivated. I should have another chapter of this up in a few days as well as one for my other story by Saturday or Sunday. Anyways, hope you enjoy and if you have time, please review.

**Undertow**

_No matter what you say, nothing you do  
can hold back the forces on you forever.  
You can't fight the undertow.  
Not when you're all alone.  
You can't fight the undertow.  
How long 'til you let go?_

Brooke sat outside of the coffee shop, sipping her latté as she researched spas on the internet. She glanced across the table to her sister who was drinking her own latté and doodling on a sketchpad before her eyes returned to the screen in front of her.

It had been three months since Nathan brought Sam back home and although she was grateful, she really hadn't seen him since. Sure the town was small and there were moments where they'd be in the same place or she'd catch a glance of him but Brooke ignored him the way she would a passing stranger on the street. And if she were being really truthful with herself, it was fair to say she avoided her ex-brother in law like the plague.

"So," Sam finally spoke. "You're really serious about this?"

"Yeah I am," Brooke nodded. "I called Rach and everything to stay at the house a couple days while I'm in La Jolla."

"Oh geez," the younger brunette rolled her eyes. "How did I get roped into babysitting her?"

"I think you're much more of a flight risk there Dora the Explorer," she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Hardy, har, har." She scoffed, "My sister the comedian."

"Brooke," Bevin walked out of the coffee shop towards their table. "Hi Sam; can I join you guys?"

"Sure," Brooke looked up at the blonde with a small smile while Sam mumbled something that sounded like 'hey' before returning to her sketches. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she returned the smile. "Work's good. We really miss you over there; you were awesome."

"Yeah awesome," she nodded in irony. "I could see how that gets you fired."

She tilted her head to the side, her voice softer now. "I think you quit."

"Yeah well don't tell unemployment that," she laughed. "Besides, I quit as I was being fired; that doesn't count."

"Really?" Bevin asked.

"Totally," Sam chimed in before her eyes returned to the paper in front of her.

"Good to know," the blonde nodded. "You know," she broached slowly, "if you wanted, I'm pretty sure you could come back. My dad's always liked you and Nate's not even there anymore."

"Wait, what?" Brooke closed her laptop, paying closer attention now. "What do you mean? He quit."

"Sort of," Bevin shrugged. "He's like a bounty hunter or something now. Ever since they let that Dean kid out on bail and found out he skipped town two weeks before he was supposed to be in court. Nathan's been on the hunt ever since."

"Wow," Brooke sighed. "So is Dan back in the office full time now? Who's running things over there?"

"Me," Bevin grinned happily.

Brooke and Sam almost simultaneously chocked on their drinks, both of them struggling not to expel all over the table. "You?" Brooke said once she could catch her breath, watching Sam's eyes bulging out of her head.

"Yup," the blonde nodded as she beamed. "I have an assistant though and he takes care of all the harder financial stuff. He got a MBA from Harvard business school. It's not all A's but whatever he got the M in must have not been too important because he's really good. I had no idea though they gave you M's in college. It must be really difficult to get A's when they're using practically the whole alphabet."

"Yeah I guess," Brooke laughed.

"Anyways I have to go run a company now," Bevin stood up. "See you later Sam. And Brooke, I could really use you back."

"She's not kidding," Sam mumbled.

Brooke nodded. "I'll think about it Bev."

"Okay," she smiled. "See you around," she said before walking away.

"Is she seriously for real?" Sam turned to look at her sister.

"Oh yeah," Brooke nodded before taking another sip of her latté and opening up her laptop.

* * *

Nathan listened intently to the man on the other end of the line, nodding even though he knew he couldn't see him. "And you're sure this time Phil; it's a solid lead?" He paused briefly, listening as the man answered. "Alright, I'm catching the first flight out there, there's no way this kid is getting way again. Keep me updated and thanks again Phil." He hung up the call quickly before dialing another number, seeing his wife move behind him in his peripheral. "Mary, have the pilot fire up the jet, flight plan La Jolla. I'll be there in thirty."

"La Jolla?" Peyton questioned as soon as he stuck the receiver back in the cradle. "What's in La Jolla Nathan?"

"I am in a couple of hours," he answered.

The blonde looked at him in disbelief. "Nathan, you just got home."

"And now I have to leave again," he exhaled in frustration, knowing this conversation was going to lead to yet another argument. "I'll be back soon Peyt, I promise." He turned away from her, heading up the stairs to their bedroom.

She was hot on his heels, watching from the doorway as he grabbed his suitcase and began to pack. "Nathan," she walked over to the other side of the bed, grabbing his hand as he went to put another shirt in. "Would you just wait a minute?"

"I don't have time Peyton," he shook his head. "I won't let that punk slip through my fingers again the way the authorities did."

"Would you let the police do their job?" she said as she began snatching items out of the suitcase and tossing them on the bed.

He clenched his jaw to keep him from saying something they'd both regret. "Peyton," he exhaled deeply, "I don't have time for this right now."

"You don't have time for this," she screeched. "You mean you don't have time for me or for Jamie now that you have your little crusade to go on. What do you think this is doing to our son Nathan?"

"Jamie understands that I am trying to bring the person who killed his sister to justice," he snatched the t-shirt that was still in her hands from her, returning it to his case. "He gets it! Why the hell can't you?" He shook his head. "My daughter is dead."

"You are not the only one who lost her Nathan," she yelled. "I lost her too and I miss her. It's killing me Nate but you…" she shook her head, unable or unwilling to finish.

"But me what?" he furrowed his brows at her, his voice raised as well. "You think this isn't killing me too?"

"I don't know Nathan and how would I when you won't talk to me." Her green eyes looked up at him imploringly. "We both lost her Nate; we are suppose to be going through this together but you keep pushing me away so no, I don't know what this is doing to you. I can't tell how you're feeling at all."

"I'm just great Peyton," he shook his head in annoyance, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I'm super, just freaking fantastic Peyt." His eyes narrowed at her. "Get a grip Peyton, how the hell do you think I'm feeling? My fourteen year old daughter is gone, she's dead and I can't do a damn thing to change it. I feel lost Peyton, useless but finding her killer gives me a purpose. Now I'm sorry if I'm not grieving the way you want me to but this is the best that I can do."

"If you're not grieving the way I want you to," she scoffed, letting out an ironic laugh as a tear rolled down her cheek. "That's the problem Nate; you're not grieving at all. You walk around here like a stone, when you're here at all. And this…" she motioned to him and his suitcase. "I can't take this. I need you to…"

"To what Peyton?" he interrupted. "To sit around in my PJ's all day and cry, to fall apart like you? If it's really Jamie you're concerned about, maybe you should think about what you're showing him but instead _he's_ checking on you." He shoved the remnants into his suitcase before zipping it closed. "What I am doing, I'm doing for my daughter. I shouldn't have to explain that to you."

Peyton watched him pick up his bag. "I don't know why I even bother trying to stop you. It's not like you're really ever here these days anyways even when your body is."

Nathan shook his head, turning back in the doorway. "Tell Jamie I love him and that I'll be back soon." He took one last glance at his wife before walking out of the room.

* * *

Lucas sat at his desk, going through the proofs of their new campaign for their new line of product.

"Who's the hot chick?" the red head peered over his shoulder. "She's smokin'!"

"You would think so," he laughed. "Glad to see you made it back in one piece. How was New York?"

"Awesome," she smiled. "The people were fantastic and after our presentation, I'm sure they'll be stocking loads of our new Indulge line."

"I actually just got off the phone with them a few hours ago," Lucas paused briefly. "After the meeting, they've nearly tripled their order for the next quarter of the previous products along with the new Indulge line. I'm very impressed Rachel."

"You should be," she laughed. "I'm not just a pretty face." She paused briefly. "And speaking of pretty faces, you're not doing so bad yourself. I heard you lured Brooke back to House of Scott and it shows. The website looks awesome."

"You're just happy because there are lots of photos of you in our get to know the spokes model section or whatever it's called," he smiled.

"Well obviously," she shrugged. "But also because she is the best."

He raised his eyebrows at her."And you wouldn't be biased at all."

"Because of the whole cousin thing," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Not a chance."

"Sure," he nodded. "You do know it was only a freelance job though right?"

"For now," she shrugged. "Anyway, I have to go. I'm going to house sit and babysit Sam while Brooke's out of town."

Lucas shot her his signature squinty look. "She's going out of town, why?"

"Some spa thing," Rachel replied with a shrug. "See 'ya later boss."

"Yeah," he nodded as she left the room, wondering why Brooke didn't mention anything to him about her trip.

* * *

Nathan stood on the balcony in his hotel suite, looking down at the all the young teenagers walking down the street towards the beach with their bags and surf boards in hand. They all looked so happy, so carefree. Several months ago he could still remember well what it had felt like to be a teenager but now, it felt so far away. The only emotions he felt now was the love he felt for his son and the justice he wanted for his daughter.

He pulled out his wallet and stared down at the family picture on the flap of the four of them. He and Peyton had been so happy that day. She'd just started working at the label she was at now; tired of all the politics of the major labels, she'd found a small one that was just starting out and invested in it with the money they'd earned from selling the coffee house they'd own once upon a time before he went to work for Dan full time. Now all he and Peyton did was fight or ignore each other and he didn't know why. He loved Peyton, he was sure of that but somehow their relationship had changed and he wasn't sure if the shift had been from the loss of their daughter or if it was there before and Elizabeth's death just made them realize it.

Nathan turned around just as he heard his cell phone buzzing behind him, tossing the wallet on the bed once he stepped back inside the room before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Daddy," Jamie's voice carried through the line. "Momma said you had to leave again before I got home from practice."

"Yeah," he suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry buddy. I had some business to take care of but I shouldn't be gone longer than a few days and hopefully after this trip, I won't have to go anywhere for a while."

"That's good," he said. "Momma is sad when you're gone."

"I know," Nathan sighed. "I think we're all still sad because of Lizzie."

"I know dad," Jamie replied. "I still miss her too but I think she'd want us not to be sad forever and remember all the fun we had together, at least that's what Auntie Bevin thinks."

Nathan smiled. "I think she's right."

"She's really smart," you could hear the smile in the young boy's voice. "Can you bring me something back? Momma didn't tell me where you went."

"I'm in La Jolla, it's by San Diego in California," Nathan answered.

"By the beach," he sounded excited. "Cool."

"What do you want me to bring you back buddy?" Nathan asked.

"Hmm," Jamie paused, "Maybe a great big seashell if you can find one. Do you think you'll have time to look?"

"I'll go down by the beach and look for one as soon as we get off the phone," Nathan replied.

"You can go now then cause Momma says it's time for my bath," Jamie said, his voice sounding a bit disappointed. "I can't wait till you get home. I love your guts Dad."

"I love your guts too Jamie," Nathan smiled as he hung up the phone. Keeping his promise to his son, he quickly grabbed his wallet and the room key before heading down to the beach.

* * *

Haley sat alone in one of the secluded booths in the back of the Tree Hill Athletic Club, her eyes roaming the menu she'd practically had memorized as she sipped her ice water with lemon.

"Haley," Jake said from behind her as he approached, pausing to kiss her on the cheek before sliding into the booth across from her. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up with a client and then my brother called."

"Really," she nodded. "How is Clay?"

"Good," Jake shrugged. "He's Clay. He's really excited about the engagement though."

"If I know Clay he's probably more excited about throwing a bachelor party than the actual engagement and then hooking up with some girl at the reception," she smiled with a roll of her eyes.

Jake laughed. "Yeah, he's pretty excited about that too. He wants to know when we're setting a date so he can start planning; reserve the strippers."

"Jake Jagelski," she tossed her napkin at him as forcefully as she could.

"I'm kidding," he held his hands up in surrender.

She shot him her not amused look. "I bet."

"Hey," he reached over to hold her hand. "You have nothing to worry about. I'd much rather have a private show from you."

Haley tried to fight the blush from creeping across her cheeks but failed miserably. "Maybe later," she whispered. "And stop staring at me."

"I can't help it," he replied. "You're beautiful."

"Yeah well flattery will get you everywhere," she smiled. "But it won't make me forget about Clay and his stripper auditions." She rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Speaking of siblings, I talked to Vivian, Quinn and Taylor today too."

"So, which one is going to be your maid of honor?" Jake asked.

Haley shrugged. "I'm not sure yet but I was actually thinking about asking Brooke."

"That's not going to work," he shook his head. "I'm making her my best man or woman, whatever."

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes. "There's no way Brooke Davis is going to give up wearing an awesome dress to stand next to you in a suit. Plus, I called her first."

He smiled. "Thanks for including her," he said in a more serious tone. "She really is like my sister so I appreciate it, she will too."

"You're welcome," she smiled as she reached over to take his hand. "We've gotten pretty close recently and she's been a really good friend to me since I showed up in Tree Hill. Besides, I'm pretty sure Andrew and Nash will be able to come so maybe they can be groomsmen. Vincent's still overseas though."

He nodded in agreement. "I think you've got yourself a deal Haley James. Now I don't know about you but I'm starved."

"Me too," she smiled as she raised a brow at him. "But now I'm kind of craving something else."

"Something else," Jake smiled, recognizing the glint in her eyes. "What do you say we order something to go and take it home," he tilted his head to the side, "maybe see that show."

She bit her lip as she blushed again. "I think you just read my mind Mr. Jagelski."

* * *

Brooke sat on a rock near the cove, watching as the waves splashed against the shore. She always felt a sense of peace when she was near the ocean, the sounds of the waves having a calming effect on her. She supposed it might have been because she'd traveled so much as a child, yet the one thing that was constant was the ocean. It was one of the only things she had in common with Victoria, a love of the water so no matter where they traveled; it was usually by a body of water. Brooke guessed that one constant must have stuck with her into her adult life.

She turned her her head as her phone buzzed for the second time, noticing Lucas' name flashing across her screen before setting it beside he on the small rock. It wasn't that she was mad at him, she just wanted some alone time. After everything that had happened with the accident and the fallout, sh felt like it was just one dramatic event after the other and she really didn't want to have to hear something else. Besides if there were any type of emergency, she was sure Rachel, Jake, or Haley would give her a call.

She looked up at the darkening orange sky, knowing the sunset was quickly approaching; digging her toes into the sand and leaning back to watch the sun descend into the ocean. It had been a long time since she'd allowed herself the luxury of relaxation and even though she'd also come here for research for her new business venture, she was going to allow herself to enjoy every minute of it.

"Brooke," she heard a male voice call her name from the distance but didn't turn around, knowing no one she knew would be at this particular beach. "Brooke Davis."

She blinked hard before turning her face towards the sound of the voice, realizing he was now almost standing over her. "Nathan?" she squinted to protect her eyes from the blinding glare of the sun setting behind him. "What are you doing here?"

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it but he found himself sitting down next to her as h let out a sigh, pausin to take it the the view of the ocean's currents before looking back at the brunette. "I was just about to ask you the same question."


	11. Chapter 10: How To Save A Life

**A/N: **Hi all... sorry this is up a little latter than i plan. I thought I'd have it up by yesterday but life got in the way. Anyways thanks so much to**leona**, **fggt16**, **tanya2byour21**, and **sobreyra274** for the reviews. As long as I know people are reading I'll keep updating. The reviews really keep me motivated so I really appreciate it. FYI, I'm putting up a poll on my page for when the affair starts if you'd like the story to stay at Teen or if you'd like it to be Mature....so vote and that's where I'll take it.

Oh and if you haven't noticed yet, which I'm sure you have, every chapter has a theme song. I have a playlist for this story at imeem. If you want to hear them just put the link in your address bar.

.com/people/8VmFxDS/playlist/Oab_-zDR/right-to-be-wrong-soundtrack-music-playlist/

Anyhow, hope you like the next chapter and thanks for reading. **:)**

**.**

**How To Save A Life**

_As he goes left and you stay right.  
Between the lines of fear and blame,  
you begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend?  
Somewhere along in the bitterness;  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life…_

_*  
_

Brooke looked over at the man now sitting beside her, trying to wrap her mind around what he could be doing in California and on the same beach as her. "So, are you going to answer me or what? What are you doing here or did you just decide to take up stalking me?"

"Three thousand miles away," Nathan shook his head and gave an ironic laugh. "I would've found someone in the same town if I was planning on stalking someone; it's usually easier that way." He paused briefly. "What are you doing here?"

"Relaxing," she sighed, "or at least I was." Her hazel green eyes met his blue. "You still haven't said what you're doing here."

He thought about giving her another evasive answer before thinking better of it, offering her the truth in one simple name. "Dean."

She immediately sat up straighter. "He's here."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "I tracked his cell when he finally turned it on to Texas. I had someone on it already and they found out the number he called was to a friend who lives a few blocks from here. We have every indication that he's coming to hide out there. Now, we're just waiting for him to arrive."

"At the beach?" she raised a brow at him.

"No," he huffed. "I have a detective outside the house. He'll call as soon as there's movement."

"Nathan, are you hearing yourself here? You tapped this kid's phone, which if I can just mention to you is illegal and you've got a stakeout going on?" she looked at him as if he'd lost it. "Who are you?"

"A father who just wants justice for his little girl," he replied. "That's who I am."

"If that's true then you've shared all this with the cops," Brooke looked him straight in the eye, seeing the answer written there. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"You're one to talk about being cooperative with the cops," he shot back. "That must have been why you were so helpful before with Sam."

"Oh okay," she scoffed as she stood up. "I see we're back to that."

"Brooke," he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Do you plan on being that helpful now?" His eyes peered into hers.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do since Sam and I are obviously Dean's accomplishes," she snatched her arm from his grasp, turning to grab her shoes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Nathan replied as he stood up. "Look, I know I was harsh on you and Sam…"

"You think," she interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

"But I felt like you were protecting her and she was hiding something," he continued right over her. "I know I crossed the line and maybe there is no justification for you but Liz is gone and I needed to know the truth and now that I do, I'm not going to stop until that punk pays for his crimes."

"I am so sorry that you are hurting Nathan," she sighed, suddenly feeling sympathetic, "and I wish there was something I could do to help you because I think there's been enough pain to go around." She exhaled deeply. "What Dean did was irresponsible and stupid and what he's doing now by running doesn't make it any better."

"But," he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can tell there's more so out with it Davis."

Brooke took a deep breath before continuing. "But, I see the fire in your eyes when you talk about him an it's worse than the way you looked that night I thought you were going to knock me over to get up the stairs to Sam," she shook her head. "That night, the way you looked scared me but the look in your eyes now terrifies me. Nathan, what are you going to do if you find this kid before the authorities?"

"I haven't thought that far yet," he answered.

"Really," she didn't look convinced. "I know how beautiful and bright and amazing Elizabeth was and how she touched so many people's lives because I was one of them. I loved her too and I want him to pay but if you don't get your anger under control, I'm afraid that when you find this kid, you'll do something you'll regret. Then it won't just be him or even his family that pays but yours too." She tilted her head to the side. "Can you really live with that? Can you make Jamie live with that?"

Nathan's couldn't help but let her words sink in; still no matter how persuasive she was, there was something inside of him that couldn't let this go until Dean was in custody. "Look, I appreciate your concern but next time I want your advice on how to look out for my son, I'll ask for it." He paused briefly. "Just do me the same favor you did Sam and keep your mouth shut." Nathan said before he turned and walked away.

* * *

Peyton sat next to her son on the bed; closing the book she'd just finished reading and finding him already fast asleep. She stood up and tossed the book on top of the shelf before retuning to his bedside, pulling the covers up around him tightly and kissing him on the forehead before turning out the light and exiting his room.

She made her way downstairs and found her laptop, finishing up her next article for her music review column. She loved her work because she had always been passionate about music, even when she was little but she had lacked the natural vocal gifts to pursue it professionally so she'd settled for the next best thing, music reviews and recruiting bands for the label. She wasn't sure who said it but as the saying went, those who can't do it write about it. It had been very true in her case and had given her the opportunity to do something she had enjoyed.

Peyton supposed that was why she had gone back to work so much sooner than Nathan. The way she saw it, he'd been roped into selling their coffee shops to go into the family business while she'd gone on to do something she truly enjoyed. Her work and her son were the only reasons she'd been able to keep functioning in a world without her beloved Elizabeth while Nathan apparently has nothing else to focus on but his anger, not even her. She wondered when their relations hip changed so drastically that they could no longer lean on each other for support; if it was just their reaction to Liz's death or if the chasm between them had started before.

She typed the last few lines and read over it twice before emailing it to her friend and partner Faith. She smiled as she remembered how they'd meet.

_Peyton found her way to one of the empty tables near the front, listening to the ending rift of the song the band on stage was playing. She felt almost mesmerized by the music, feeling it in every nerve of her body, clapping loudly as they finished and took their break._

"_They're great huh?" a woman in the next table turned towards her._

"_Yeah they are," Peyton smiled at the sienna woman, thinking she couldn't be much younger than she was. "They're the kind of band my label should be signing but isn't because they'd rather sell commercial garbage."_

"_Tell me how you really feel," she laughed. "If it's any consolation my label just signed them although if I don't get another backer soon it will pretty much be for nothing."_

"_You have your own label?" her eyes glistened at the idea._

"_Yeah," she shrugged, "at least for now."_

"_You said you have to find another backer," Peyton inquired curiously._

"_Yeah, the guy…" she paused briefly. "My ex, he pulled out when we broke up. It was a collaborative project, my vision and his backing but it didn't work out." She shrugged. "So if you know anyone…" she trailed off, the humor in her voice evident._

"_I just may," Peyton said seriously._

"_Really?" her brown orbs looked at the blonde in shock and excitement. "You're serious about this? Who-who did you have in mind?"_

"_Hi," She reached her hand over the gap between their tables. "Peyton Scott."_

"_Faith," she took the hand she was being offered. "Faith Winslow."_

And the rest had been history, although her name had changed to Faith Taggaro two years ago when she'd married. They'd gone on to also publish a music inspired newspaper called Sing On Tree Hill along with running Red Bedroom Records, a name Peyton had of course picked out when the ex had threatened to sue them over the previous one and since then, their partnership as well as their friendship had thrived. And Peyton was grateful for it; it was one of the reasons that was forcing her to live.

Peyton smiled as she got the instant message from her friend saying that she received the article, typing in a few lines before saying goodnight and signing off. As she closed the computer and made her way up to bed, Peyton just hoped Nathan would find something to motivate him to the land of the living because she wasn't sure that she'd be able to save him.

* * *

Brooke woke to a sudden pounding on her door, her eyes opening to sunlight filtering through the blinds as she turned her head before ducking under her pillow. "Go away," she belted out in a raspy cry, slightly muffled by the pillow as the pounding continued. "I don't want any!"

"Brooke," a male voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Brooke, wake up."

"Why, why, why!" she moaned as she threw the comforter and pillow off her and got out of bed. "I'm coming god," she said when the knocking continued steadily. "What?" she yelled as she threw the door open, a scowl on her face.

"That's quite a look Davis," he laughed as he stepped passed her and into her hotel room.

"Nathan?" She looked down at what she was wearing and immediately pulled her robe on, tying it closed before plopping back on the bed.

"I meant more of the hair and your facial expression but sure," he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Get dressed."

"What is with you, are you bipolar or something?" she squinted up at him. "And how did you even find out what room I was staying in or did you have your detective follow me too?"

"I called your house and spoke to Rachel," he answered. "And no, I don't think I'm bipolar but I was an ass to you again last night and after I thought about it, some of what you said made sense."

"O-kay," she drew the word at as she looked at him in disbelief. "And what brought on this change?"

"If I tell you you'll probably think I've lost it," he answered with a shrug.

"Well it's too late for that," she laughed.

"I had a dream last night about Lizzie and that's pretty much all I'm going to say," he watched her nod acceptingly. "Anyways, I think you were right about what I could do to this kid if I'm alone with him and since Peyton and Luke aren't here to stop me…"

"Well with an offer like that how could I resist?" she offered him a half smile with an eye roll as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. "Make yourself at home while I go get dressed and call down to room service and have them bring me up a mocha double latte extra foam and what ever it is you drink. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

* * *

Sam walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she made her way to the kitchen. She blinked hard a couple times when she found Rachel standing in front of the stove; spatula in hand and there was nothing burning.

"Where the hell am I?" the brunette mumbled looking around.

"Good morning Sammy Davis Jr." Rachel lifted the skillet from the stove, dividing the eggs between the two plates on the counter before going to the microwave and pulling out a plate of bacon. She placed a few slices on a plate before sitting it on the table. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my irresponsible can't even make toast cousin?" she sat down, staring at the plate before looking back at the red head.

"You'll notice I didn't make any toast," she laughed as she filled two cups with orange juice and sat them on the table before heading back for her plate, tossing some bacon on it and sitting down across from her younger cousin. "Well, eat already."

Sam looked hesitant at first but then took a bite of the eggs, a surprised smile on her face. "This is really good."

"Thanks," she shrugged. "I promised Brooke I'd take care of you so that's what I'm doing. Plus I met this really hot guy two moths ago and he loved making breakfast and then he'd eat it off…" she caught herself mid-thought. "Anyways, I picked up a few things. He was from South America and loved everything spicy…"

"Hence the salsa and peppers in my eggs," Sam said before taking another bite. "It's good though. Brooke doesn't even coke breakfast like this, usually it's cereal or we go to Haley's or sometimes Lucas brings some muffins or something."

"Well I'm just glad you like it," Rachel nodded before taking a bite of her bacon and chewing. "I really never got to talk to you much about the accident and everything; you're doing okay right?"

"Yeah," she nodded in between mouthfuls. "I still miss Liz you know but there's nothing I can do about that except make better choices in the future, like staying away from alcohol."

"Yeah it's probably good you learn that now instead of later like me and Brooke or never like our moms," she shook her head. "Anyways, I'm here if you need me."

"I know," the brunette nodded. "Thanks Rach."

* * *

"I feel stupid," Brooke said as she crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. "What the hell Nathan."

"We're just waiting for the cops to arrive," he replied. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"I didn't know I'd be standing across from a beach house in the sun trying to look inconspicuous while your eyes burned holes through the door," she rolled her eyes. "How long did they say they'd be?"

"They didn't exactly give me a time table Davis," he said before averting his eyes as someone stepped out of the house. "It's him… he's leaving."

"What?" Brooke looked up at him. "How do you even know what he looks..." she stopped mid-question. "Never mind."

"Let's go," he grabbed her arm.

"What-Nathan no," she shook her head. "We need to wait for the police."

"Fine you wait for them and I'll follow him," Nathan said as he hurried across the street behind him. "Hey!"

Dean turned around and his eyes grew wide before he took off sprinting like he was on the track team, Nathan running after him.

"Damn it," Brooke yelled as she slipped of her Jimmy Choos and ran after the pair.

By the time she finally caught up to the pair they were on a secluded part of the beach, Nathan pulling the kid from the side of the rocky hill that lead up to the street, throwing him down into the sand. He hovered over him, fire and hatred in his eyes as he bawled up his fist and pulled his arm back, preparing to pound the teenage boy below him whose actions had taken his little girl away from him.

"Nathan," she pulled against his shoulders from behind.

He felt the pressure of her trying to pull him off but it didn't deter him and before he knew it, his hands were around Dean's neck and he was sure he could squeeze the life out of him without an ounce of remorse.

"Nathan stop… please," She was next to him now,pushing him; trying to get his eyes to meet hers. "Nate, you're killing him, stop…" her hazel green orbs finally met his tormented blue. "Stop…"

Nathan complied, his hands retracting from the boy's neck almost as if he'd suddenly been burned as he stood up and stumbled away from the weight of what he'd almost done. He watched as Brooke knelt down to check on the boy, who seemed more frightened than actually hurt though there were remnants of where his hands had been; the hint of pink and slight swelling as he coughed and gasped for air.

"You're going to be okay," she reassured him. "But it's over now… no more running." Brooke turned to look at Nathan who started to step forward but she put her arm out, halting his movement. "It's over."

Nathan stared down at the two of them as he heard the sirens wailing in the background.

* * *

Lucas sat at his desk, head in his hands as he let out a frustrated breath. Taking over the company had basically gone smoothly until today. Julian had just informed him that there was a woman in the hospital, claiming to have had an adverse reaction to one of their products and her husband was threatening a law suit. It was the last thing he needed right now when the company's numbers were finally steady and recovering from the downfall of nearly two years ago.

"Hey," Lily said as she walked into the room. "You look like somebody just ran over your dog Luke, what's up?"

"Close the door," he motioned to her as looked up from the computer screen.

Lily did as he asked. "Okay."

Lucas stood up and walked over to the chairs set up on the other side of the room, taking a seat and waiting for his sister to follow suit.

"Lucas," worry etched across her face. "You're scaring me here. What's happened? Is someone hurt; was there another accident?"

"No Lily," he shook his head. "Nothing like that," he ran a hand over his buzzed hair as he let out an exasperated breath. "It's business; someone is claiming that they had an adverse reaction to one our products that put them in the hospital and they are threatening a public lawsuit if we don't pay them off."

"What?" She shook her head. "I hate to ask this Luke but could one of our products have done something like that?"

"Maybe if she had some sort of extreme allergic reaction to something she's already allergic to but that wouldn't be our fault just like if someone decided to eat peanut butter even though they knew they were allergic to peanuts," he answered. "Truthfully, I think it's a scam. Julian has done some research on these people and they've threatened quite a few lawsuits, most of them settled out of court."

"So they're scam artist," Lily replied with confidence. "Then we'll fight them."

"And they'll go public," he countered.

"I don't understand why that concerns you so much," she peered at him inquisitively. "Luke, they're liars."

"But we're just starting to recover from the damage my ass of a dad did to our company two years ago," Lucas explained. "We're at a very critical point right now and the board is finally behind me as CEO; a scandal like this could do damage to our business, our stocks…"

"But we'll prove that they're lying," she reached over to squeeze her older brother's hand reassuringly.

"But at what cost?" his blue eyes looked up at her. "I don't know if this company will be able to survive another hit like that."

Lily sighed deeply. "You're actually thinking of paying them off Luke, aren't you? And how much of a hit will that be if the public finds out?"

"They'll have to sign a confidentiality agreement," he replied but his voice sounded unsure.

"And what does dad think about this?" Lily paused briefly. "You did tell him Lucas?" She waited for a response but got no answer. "Lucas!"

"Uncle Keith can't know," his voice sounded dejected. "You know what he's going through right now, it's the reason I'm in charge now. I can't put this on him too."

"So you're asking me to lie to my father about his company," she ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm asking you to protect your father and to help save _our_ family company."

She shook her head. "You better know what you're doing Luke because I don't want to have to explain this to dad if this goes wrong."

"Thanks Lily," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, don't thank me."

* * *

Nathan exited the police station after being questioned and waiting for them to contact the police department in Tree Hill. He was lucky the cop questioning him seem to sympathize with his situation and once some high price lawyer from LA arrived, courtesy of Dan Scott, it seemed more trouble for their department than anything else to charge him with assault for detaining a fugitive, at least that was what his lawyer said. He shook the man's hand and after that found himself walking down the steps of the police station, finding his brunette friend waiting for him. He wondered though if after everything that happened if he still had the right to call her that.

"Hey," he said when he came to stand in front of her.

"Hey," she smiled wirily. "Glad to see they let you out."

"They probably wouldn't if you hadn't been there," he replied. "If you weren't, I would've…"

She shook her head. "You would've stopped."

"I don't think so," his voice was suddenly void of emotion. "You saved that kid's life," he shrugged. "Mine too."

"All in a day's work," she smiled naturally this time, her dimples making an appearance.

"I am sorry Brooke…" he paused briefly, "about the funeral. It wasn't right to keep you away. I know you loved her."

"I did," she said, her eyes softening. "I visit her, once a week."

"I know," Nathan nodded. When he noticed her inquisitive look he continued, "The Gerber Daises; I figured you were the one who left them for her."

"Yeah," Brooke had to stop her eyes from watering. "Well, I should go. You should too, I'm sure Peyton and Jamie can't wait for you to come home."

"Yeah," he nodded, forcing a small smile. "When are you going back?"

"Tomorrow," she answered. "I still have some business to take care of here."

"I could wait," he offered. "The jet's much better than flying commercial."

"Tempting," she tilted her head to the side, "but like I said, I think your family needs you and I think you need them too."

Nathan nodded before watching her start to walk away. "Hey Brooke," he waited for her to turn around. "Thanks."

She smiled warmly. "You're welcome," she said before she turned right and resumed walking away.

Nathan stood for a moment, watching her form become smaller and smaller before turning left and walking away.


	12. Chapter 11: Come Undone

**A/N:** Hello all! Sorry that it took a while for this to be up, I was out of town last weekend for "Day of Days" for "Days of our Lives" and it kind of put some things behind schedule, plus my mom's been on vacation so I've been spending some time with her. Anyways thanks for everyone who is reading and a special thanks to t**anya2byour21, sobreyra274, fggt16, grayfan**, and **Love me some Julian** for the reviews. **grayfan**: I'm glad that you're enjoying them not just jumping into bed, i personally find it more believable this way. And **Love me some Julian**: In answer to your question yes Brooke and Lucas both still have some feelings for eachother. They divorced because of alot of things like i've mentioned throughout: Dan and the business, Peyton interference, losing their son, and Nikki. So far I've been pretty vague but everything will be revealed during the course of the story. Anyways, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)

**Come Undone**

_Lost in a snow filled sky, we'll make it alright to come undone now.  
We'll try to stay blind to the hope and fear outside.  
Hey child, stay wilder than the wind and blow me in to cry.  
Who do you need, who do you love, when you come undone?  
Who do you need, who do you love, when you come undone…_

_*_

Lucas sat at the table looking over the menu he'd practically had memorized as he waited for his lunch date to arrive.

"Luke," Brooke smiled warmly as she made her way down the three steps towards the table.

"Brooke, hey." He stood up to meet her, kissing her cheek before pulling out her chair. "How was your trip?"

"It was great," she said as she took the seat she was being offered. "La Jolla was just beautiful and then I stopped off at…"

"La Jolla," he interrupted with a squint. "Nate was just there too."

"Yeah I know," she said as she picked up her menu. "I actually ran into him when I was there."

"Really?" he creased his brows. "I saw him this morning and he didn't mention anything."

The brunette shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess he was more focused on the fact that Dean's in custody."

Lucas nodded. "You're probably right," he paused briefly as a waiter came over to take their order, selecting a panini while Brooke ordered a salad.

"Did you tell the front desk about the suite?" she asked before taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah it's all set," he answered.

"Thanks Luke," she offered him a dimpled smile. "Haley and her sisters are going to love being pampered for the day. I really wanted to do something special for her bridal shower." She paused briefly. "I did want to discuss something else with you, an offer sort of."

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck as he sat further back in his chair. "Well this sounds interesting; what's up?"

"Well I've been kind of on my own now with the freelance web design and that's been great but I really want to have an actual home base," she explained.

"You know anytime you want to come back and work for House of Scott on a permanent basis Brooke the door is always open to you," he replied. "I'd love to have you back."

"I don't want to work for House of Scott Luke," her eyes meet his, the determination etched across her face. "I want to work with House of Scott."

"I don't understand," he shook his head.

"I have an idea for a spa retreat," Brooke's eyes lit up just from speaking about it. "It would be so much more than a regular spa though, it would be a whole experience with the best skin and hair care available and if I work with you, we would only use products from House of Scott. It would give you a whole new base of operation and clientele and help sell the spas from your company being attached. Of course I would need HOS to invest for the startup but Luke this would be a sound investment that would pay for itself in less than a year."

"Brooke," he shook his head. "I don't think now is the time to launch something like this. We're finally stable and getting back on track…"

"Which is why this is the perfect time Luke," she interrupted. "I was talking to Rachel about this and she could be the face of the spas as well. She's done wonders for your new line as well as some of the older ones and I have a full analysis of the numbers we could rake in based on what I want to do and the spas I visited."

"That's why you were in La Jolla," he surmised.

"Yes and in Miami last weekend for the day," she added. "Lucas, this is really important to me and this could be just the thing your company needs to propel itself upwards from stable and back in black, if you just…"

"Brooke I'm sorry but this isn't the right time," he shook his head. "I just can't invest in this now."

Her hazel green orbs looked up in to his blue. "But you haven't even seen the numbers Luke."

"The answer is no Brooke," his voice was firm, leaving no room for discussion when he moved on to the next subject. "Now, if you want to come back to HOS though…"

"No thanks," she shook her head just as the waiter sat the food down in front of them, the rest of the meal spent in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Peyton sat in her office across from Faith, going over the number's for one of the artists' latest release. "They're doing incredible."

"Better than even I thought they would," Faith smiled. "And it's because of us, because we really put the time into developing them, especially you Peyton." She paused briefly. "This has really been your baby."

"Not the last few months," the blonde shook her head.

"Peyton your daughter had just passed," she reached over to take her friend's hand in comfort. "You're back now and I couldn't be happier; you know I'm here for whatever you need right?"

"I know Faith," she nodded. "Thanks."

"Hey ladies," a male voice came from the doorway. "Working hard I presume."

"Always," Peyton smiled as Faith went over to kiss her husband on the cheek. "Hey Felix, how have you been?"

"Good, he answered with a nod, looking at her intently. "How are you doing?"

"Better," she paused briefly. "Thanks."

"Good," he directed to the blonde before looking down at the sienna woman by his side. "You ready to go?" He watched her nod before turning to the other woman in the room once again. "You can join us for lunch if you want."

"I'm good," she waved her hand for them to go. "Have fun," she watched them wave before heading out, her eyes going back to the computer in front of her. After a few minutes she suddenly felt as if someone was staring at her from the doorway, her green orbs looking up to meet his intense blue gaze. "Nathan?" she looked taken back.

"Hey," he said as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "You were gone before I woke up this morning."

She shrugged before standing up, coming around her desk. "Well I had to go to work Nathan." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But I'm sure you know all about cutting out whether your spouse knows or not since that's all you've seemed to be doing lately."

"Look Peyton I didn't come here to fight," he sighed deeply. "I've been home for days and you keep avoiding me so I thought we could grab some lunch, talk…"

"Oh now you want to talk," she rolled her eyes. "Well what if I'm too busy now the way you were before."

"You act like I was out partying," he looked at her incredulously. "I was gone making sure that punk who killed our daughter didn't get away and guess what, it worked; he's in custody now."

"And that's just supposed to make everything alright Nathan," she shook her head. "I am sick of this. You think you can do whatever you want and leave me waiting behind; well no more."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the confusion was written all over his face.

"I needed you," her eyes filled with tears. "I felt like I was drowning Nathan and you were in a life boat and refused to reach out your hand to me."

"I'm reaching out to you now," he said stepping closer. "Peyton…"

"Maybe it's too late," her eyes were suddenly vacant.

"What are you saying?" he peered at her. "You want out, just like that? Is that what you're saying?"

"Of course that's not what I'm saying," she breathed out deeply. "I just… I can't deal with you acting like nothing happened."

"Are you serious right now," Nathan threw up his hands in frustration, the irritation etched into his features. "Every time I turn around you're nagging at me…"

"Nagging!" she interrupted.

"Yes Peyton," he continued. "Nagging; that's all you do. Nagging at me to grieve the way you want, to talk about everything the way you want and now when I want to do it _your_ way you shut me out. I can't win with you." He shook his head, the anger in his eyes evident as they stared into hers. "You know, I'm really trying to be honest with you here but for you, it's just never enough." He turned towards the door.

"I guess it's not," she said through clenched teeth at his back, the room suddenly eerily quiet as the only sound heard was his heavy footsteps before the slam of the door and she broke down in sobs.

* * *

"This is so great," the blonde turned to the only woman in the room she was not related to. "You Brooke Davis are my new favorite person. First the full body massage and now a pedicure in the presidential suite; why is someone as cool as you hanging out with my baby sister?"

"Nice Taylor," Haley rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the love."

"This is pretty awesome though," Quinn said as she watched the Asian woman in front of her pick up the pumice stone and began to scrub the bottom of her right foot. "I've never had a spa day."

"Wait until I open my own spa resorts," the brunette smiled cheerily. "It's going to make all top of the line spas seem ordinary." She watched as the woman finished painting her toenails with the top coat before sticking her feet in the quick dryer. "And don't forget after this you girls have facials and can order whatever you want off the room service menu."

"Champagne anyone?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Don't let her order," Haley laughed. "It'll probably be the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Oh don't worry about that," Brooke pursed her lips. "This is all on Lucas' expense account."

"That hottie you were married to," Taylor turned to her with a knowing smile. "Looks like someone still has it bad for you."

"Yeah," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Is something wrong Brooke?" Haley asked, concern suddenly taking over her features.

"We sort of had a fight but it's no big deal," she shrugged as the timer went off and she slipped her feet out of the dryer before putting on her sandals. "I have to run but enjoy," she walked over to Haley and kissed her on the cheek. "See you ladies." She flashed them one last smile before walking out the door.

"I can't believe she's cutting out early," Quinn said as she leaned back into her seat. "Nothing could move me from this spot right now."

"I think something could," Taylor sat up, turning to look at her older sister before her eyes met her little sister's. "Are you thinking what I am Haley Bob?"

"If it involves linoleum, feathers, and bright red lipstick," she said excitedly. "You still staying where you are Quinn?"

"No way," she shook her head. "What's a James party without our signature activity? All we need are Tay's famous brownies and…"

"Me," a brunette woman stood in the doorway pulling a suitcase behind her. "You didn't think I was going to miss your wedding baby sister, did you?"

Haley squealed, her arms opening wide as her oldest sister heading towards her, "Vivienne."

* * *

"Jake!" Clay yelled, his arms held wide, as his brother stepped inside. "Are you ready for your last day of freedom?"

"Don't let Hales hear you say that," Jake laughed as he stepped into his brother's embrace. "Hey Tim."

"Hey man," he smiled as he held up a jug of orange slush. "I just finished making my mucho mango margaritas."

"Sounds good," Jake nodded before turning to the poker table that was set up. "You guys ready to lose all your money to the groom?"

"More like you'll be losing your money to me Jagelski," Nathan laughed as he stepped into the room. "Enjoy this day of freedom while it lasts."

"Yup," Clay agreed. "Once they get the hook in you, your life is over."

"Is that what you really think Nathan?" Jake raised a brow.

"I'm pleading the fifth," Nathan held up his hands in surrender. "But I will take a drink."

"Coming right up," Tim said as he poured four glasses.

Clay threw his arm over his brother's shoulder. "And while we wait for out final guest, who is up for doing something illegal?"

"What final guest?" Jake asked. "And did you forget I'm a lawyer?"

"Even better," Nathan shrugged. "It means you can represent us if we get caught and besides man, it's not that bad."

"You told Nathan?" Tim looked at him with a pout. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Everyone knows you can't keep a secret Tim," Clay shook his head before going over to his cache case and pulling out a box, flipping the lid open to reveal several cigars. "The finest hand rolled Cubans, smuggled by way of Canada. There's no way we can let you go of to holy matrimony without a good cigar."

"Let's light 'em up," Tim was suddenly excited.

"Please don't burn down the apartment Tim," Nathan laughed just as there was a knock on the door.

"That must be her," Clay said as he went to answer the door.

"Please tell me you didn't get a stripper to come to my apartment with Hales," Jake shook his head.

"No that's later. I give you the lovely, the lively and the sexy Brooke Davis!" Clay chuckled as he opened the door, revealing the petite brunette. "And she's prettier than any stripper."

She kissed Clay's cheek. "Hey boys," Brooke smiled as she held up a bottle of tequila with a red bow on it before walking over to embrace Jake, giving him a quick peck.

"Brooke," the soon to be groom squeeze her tightly. "I didn't think you were going to get away from the girls."

She pulled back to look at him. "Do you think your best friend would miss your last night of freedom," she turned towards the other men in the room. "Hi Nathan; hey Tim."

"Hi-hi Brooke," Tim stuttered. "Do you want a drink?"

"Absolutely," she smiled before looking at the rolled up tobacco in her friend's hand. "And one of these," she pointed to it.

"Yeah," Jake said happily. "Get the lady a cigar."

* * *

Lucas listened to the man on the other end of the line intently, nodding at his words even though he knew the man couldn't see him. "So everything's in order then," he paused briefly. "Okay, set up the meeting tomorrow." He looked up to see his sister in the doorway. "I have to go; thanks again Mitchell," Lucas said before hanging u he phone. "What are you doing here?"

She tilted her head with a half smile. "Nice of you to stop by Bevin, oh thanks Luke, I thought I might as well since I haven't seen you in a while and we live in the same town…"

"Okay," he held his hands up in surrender as he stood up. "I'm sorry Bev. How are you?"

"I think the better question is how you are," she said as she took a seat. "You look stressed out."

"Yeah business is crazy right now," he shook his head wearily.

"I know the feeling," she smiled. "I'd ask you to come back if I thought you would."

"Don't hold your breath there Bev," he replied. "So why are you really here?"

"You know I have a lot of friends Lucas," she sighed. "There's a bit of a buzz going around about a supposed lawsuit that may be coming up."

He squinted at her. "Who told you that?"

"So it's true then," she said sadly. "I know we're competition but you are my brother and I don't want to see you fail so if you need anything…"

"I'm taking care of it," his voice was firm. "Who told you anyways?"

"It doesn't matter," Bevin shook her head. "I've managed to bury it as a false rumor, for now at least. Look, it won't take long for it to resurface and for Dan to find out so take care of this, okay." She stood up and watched him stand as well.

"I will," Luca said as he hugged her.

"Take care of yourself too big brother," she smiled as she stepped away from him and exited the office.

Lucas smiled at her retreating form before picking up the phone and dialing the number that always made him feel better, his smile falling when he heard her voicemail. "Hey Brooke it's me, I just wanted to hear your voice. Call me when you get this."

* * *

Brooke looked down at her vibrating phone, silencing it before turning back to her cards.

"Important?" Jake furrowed his brows at her.

"Nope," she shook her head before reaching over to take a sip of her drink. "This is your night, every thing else can wait."

"You can take a break if you like," Nathan spoke around the cigar in his mouth, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," her hazel green eyes looked over her cards to meet his blue coyly before focusing back on her hand.

"I'll raise," Clay said as he threw in two more chips.

"I'm out," Tim laid his cards face down, leaning back into his seat.

"I'm in," Jake added his chips to the pile.

"Me too," Nathan replied, tossing his chips to the middle of the table.

Brooke tossed in two more chips as well. "I'm not only in, I'm raising the stakes." She picked up four more chips and tossed it in the pile.

"Raising the ante," Nathan smirked at her.

"I'm out," Clay said, seeing the determined look in the brunette woman's eyes. "I know that look."

"So do I," Jake laughed as he laid his cards down. "I'm out too."

"You could just bow out too Nathan," Brooke shrugged with a smile. "I'd understand."

"Not a chance Davis," he replied before he picked up a few chips of his own and tossed them in. "It's just you and me now, you think you handle it?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "Well that all depends Nathan, you think you can handle me?" Brooke took a drag off her cigar and blew the smoke in his direction as the other guys howled in the background.

"Let's see if I can handle it," Nathan smirked, "how about a re-raise?" He tossed in a few more.

"You're on," she smiled as she tossed in the chips. "Let's see what you got?"

"The king minted me," he said as he splayed his cards on the table. "I got a set."

"Ooo," she smiled before laying her own cards on the table. "A straight; Ace," she winked at him as she collected her pile of chips. "I feel really bad about taking all your money Nate." She feigned innocence as she bit on the corner of her lip.

Nathan rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Oh yeah, I can tell," he said as he watched her pile her chips.

"She's got almost every chip on the table," Tim whined.

"Well now that Brooke has taken all of our money," Clay beamed, "we can move on to phase two."

"Should I be afraid?" Jake asked.

"I think you should be excited!" Tim said as he stood up quickly, going to get his coat.

"We've been putting them away pretty good," Jake said as he stood up. "I don't think any of us should be driving."

"Which is why we have a driver little brother," Clay wrapped an arm around him as they made their way to the other side of the room, taking amongst themselves.

"You're pretty good Davis," Nathan smirked at her. "You got game."

"Yeah," she gave him a dimpled smile. "I got game." She shrugged, "I don't get to play often but when I do, I'm good."

"I can see that," he said as his eyes met hers.

She sighed, her features turning more serious. "Are you okay, I mean after everything? I haven't really seen you since that day outside the police station."

"Yeah I'm good, better than I was definitely," he answered. "I was kind of…"

"Coming undone," she suggested.

"That's one way to put it," Nathan shrugged. "You were there when I needed someone, just… thanks."

She smiled warmly at him, the light reaching her eyes. "Anytime." She found herself staring deeply into his eyes, seeing something she'd never seen before and she could tell he was seeing it too.

"Hey guys," they both startled at Clay's voice. "You ready for phase two?"

"Absolutely," Nathan smiled as Brooke nodded before they followed Clay, Tim, and Jake out the door.

Brooke had a feeling as she was following the guys into the elevator that this was going to be an interesting night.


	13. Chapter 12: Rose Bouquet

**A/N: **Hey all... sorry it's been a while since my last update. I had a death in the family a couple weeks ago and with that and the holidays I didn't find myself in the same sort of writing mood. Anyway, thanks to all the readers and especially** Love me some Julian, grayfan, fggt16, tanya2byour21, sobreyra274,** and** Julchen1515 **for all your fabulous reviews. Sorry there is not too much Brathan in this chapter but the next three chapters will be filled with them. Hopefully the next chapter should be up this weekend if all goes according to plan. Anyway, without further adeiu...**  
**

**Rose Bouquet**

_Forget the bitter end, can you remember when?  
We sang, we laughed, they all watched us dance.  
And they circled around us and toasted to forever.  
We played to win, we never gave in.  
And we threw it all away,  
like my rose bouquet…_

_*  
_

Nathan wandered down the stairs to the kitchen, breathing in the aroma of the coffee that sat on the counter. He pulled out a mug, rinsing it quickly with water before pouring himself a cup of the dark steaming liquid. He breathed in the smell and then took a long drink, the warmth of it feeling good against his scratchy throat as his eyes drifted to the window, looking out at the sprinklers as they watered the grass.

_Nathan stepped outside, closing the door to silence the loud music and laughter inside before his eyes sought the petite brunette. "Hey," he said as he came closer. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah," she nodded as she stuck her cell phone in her pocket. "I just came out to check on Sam; Rachel's with her but I still worry after…" she trailed off, seeing in his eyes he knew what she meant. "So," she cleared her throat. "Is this the best bachelor party you've ever been to?"_

"_It's certainly the most interesting," he laughed. "I can't believe Clay got the country club to rent out their playhouse for strippers."_

"_Yeah," she nodded with a grin. "Clay's always been pretty persuasive."_

"_Like you," Nathan tilted his head to the side._

"_You should have seen us when we were kids," Brooke smiled in remembrance. "We got into a lot of stuff but we could usually talk ourselves out of it and if not, Jake can argue his way out of a paper bag. We were like the three musketeers; with them I was always one of the boys," she shrugged. "A stylish boy who cross dressed but you get what I'm saying."_

_He laughed. "Surprisingly, I think I do." Nathan paused briefly as his eyes stared into hers for the briefest of seconds. "I mean I've never been to a bachelor party with a girl, much less one that smokes cigars with the boys and gets lap dances. You're like every guys fantasy Davis," he joked although on some level he was sure it was true._

"_Well, somebody's got to do it." She shrugged, "Speaking of, we should probably get back inside."_

_Nathan stepped a few feet back. "Just wait right there for a minute; don't move."_

"_Why?" Brooke looked at him quizzically._

"_You know Dan's a member of this club and I practically grew up here," he explained, glancing down at his watch._

_She kinked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "And that means I should stay where I am why?" _

"_Because something is about to happen in one," he stepped back a few more steps, "two, three…"_

"_What the…" Brooke's eyes went wide as she was suddenly being pelted with water from all around her. "Nathan Scott," she rushed towards him and pushed him. "I'm going to kill you!" She reached out to smack his arm but only felt wind._

_Nathan laughed as he dodged her, picking up her petite form and bringing her back into the sprinklers before setting her down. She shrieked as she pushed him into the water as well, laughing as he stumbled to keep his balance. He quickly recovered and ran after her, Brooke slipping on the wet grass and pulling him down with her as their laughter echoed in the night._

"Nathan," Peyton's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He sat the coffee cup on the counter before turning around to look at her. "Hey; you were gone before I got up."

"I went to go see Lizzie," she replied. "Look Nathan, I had a lot of time to think while you were out last night…"

"It was for Jake's bachelor party," he began to explain but stopped when she shook her head.

"You don't need to explain that, I know." She looked up at him, her green orbs meeting his blue, "Like I was saying, I thought a lot last night about everything that's happened and then I went to see Lizzie this morning and I just thought about if she were here, is this what she would want, her parents at each other's throats like this? We've both been so distant and so angry Nathan and I don't want to be like that. I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either Peyton," he replied, reaching up to tuck an unruly curl behind her ear. "I love our family and even though Liz is gone, we're still a family and she's still a part of it. And I think we owe it to Jamie to still act like one."

"We owe it to ourselves too," she replied as she looked up in his eyes before stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest to hear the comforting sound of his heartbeat. "I love you so much Nate."

He curled his arms around her tightly, placing a soft kiss in her blonde tresses. "I love you too Peyton."

* * *

Brooke groaned as she rolled over on the couch, reaching out for the Gatorade that was sitting on table and bringing it to her mouth to take a drink, never even opening her eyes.

"I thought I was the teenager here," Sam said from the chair she was sitting in, tapping her foot against the wood floor. "Where were you all night young lady?"

The older brunette opened one eyes at a time, pursing her lips at her sister. "I was at a bachelor party for Jake if you must know," she sat up, yawning as she did so. "It's a rite of passage and I couldn't let my best friend go through that without me."

"If that's your story," Sam laughed. "So, do you have a hangover?"

"Nope," she smiled cheerily. "That's what the Gatorade was for last night. I just drink some in the morning to make sure my brain stays hydrated. Now as you know you shouldn't be drinking but you are a teenager and my little sister so if you do, be sure you have some Gatorade handy before you go to sleep."

"Thanks for the alcoholic tip talk," Sam shook her head with a smile. "I was just waiting for you to get up so I could tell you I was going to go study with Jack, we have this project we're teamed up for and then later we're going to the movies."

"You're spending a lot of time with him," Brooke was fully awake now. "Tell me everything."

"When I get home," she stood up with an eye roll. "By the way, there were some flowers delivered for you this morning." She gestured to the the vase that sat on the table behind the couch.

"Roses," Brooke said as she stood up and came around to smell them, taking in the fragrance of the red flowers along with the baby's breath that complemented them.

"What exactly did you do at that bachelor party?" Sam kinked an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing you perve," Brooke said as she tossed the envelope at her, keeping the card. "They're from Luke." She sighed deeply, "Today is-was our wedding anniversary."

"Oh," she offered her sister a somewhat awkward smile. "I'm sorry," she paused briefly. "I could stay…"

"No sweetheart," she shook her head, cutting her off. "Go have fun." She embraced her quickly.

"Thanks," Sam smiled. "I won't be out too late." She offered her sister a quick wave before walking out the door.

Brooke inhaled the scent of the flowers once more before sitting back down on the couch, sinking into the cushions as she read the card. She couldn't believe that it was already the anniversary of her wedding, of a marriage that didn't last. She smiled sadly to herself, knowing that her mind should be on Lucas and trying to work things out with him. After all, she loved him. Lucas was who she should be thinking about, yet her mind was suddenly filled with memories of last night and another man.

* * *

"So with our test marketing done we've decided to discontinue a few products of the line," Lucas stated to the room full of board members. "You will all receive a list of those in packets we're going to send out in the mail. And that completes the agenda," he looked up. "Any questions?" When he saw their heads motioning no he continued, "Well then thank you all for coming; everyone have a nice day." He watched as they all filtered out of the room except for an older blonde and his sister.

Lily looked between the two blondes before speaking to her brother. "I'm just going to go finish typing these up."

"Thanks, I'll call you if I need you. And please shut the door on your way out," he replied before turning to his guest. "I didn't want to say anything in the meeting when you walked in as we were starting but what are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your step-mother," Deb laughed. "You do remember I am still a board member of this company. It's because of my generous investment this company was able to stay afloat years ago when it ran into trouble."

"Trouble Dan caused," he couldn't hide the trace of anger in his voice when he spoke.

"That was a long time ago and I assure you that I've never and don't plan to use anything heard here for the benefit of Phoenix," Deb said as she stood up.

"I know that." He breathed out deeply, running a hand over his buzzed hair. "I've just been under a lot of pressure lately."

"I know you have," she went on to elaborate. "I know about Keith's health issues and I know how hard that must be for you and running this company for them. I think you're doing a wonderful job and I am proud of you."

"Thanks," he smiled genuinely before taking a seat across from her. "But you haven't been to a board meeting since I was appointed to the CEO position so, why are you here?"

"Bevin needed my help to bury the lawsuit rumor," she explained. "Don't worry, I have not told Dan and I do not plan too but I do need to know that you've got a handle on this, for my investment's stake as well as for our family's. The last thing I want is for Dan to do something that'll divide this family again."

"I promise I have a handle on it," Lucas replied. "It's being taken care of as we speak."

"Good," she nodded. "I also understand Brooke Davis came to you with a pitch. I think it would do wonders for House of Scott."

"She told you?" he asked her, surprised.

"I had an idea sometime back for a marketing campaign shortly before you took over but then it wasn't feasible at the time," Deb paused briefly. "Apparently she thinks she can resurrect it with these spas."

"So you're on board with this," Lucas surmised.

"I am and I think you should be too Lucas." Deb added, "This could really keep us in the black."

"I told Brooke it wasn't the right time for this," he shook his head. "If it fails, I don't think we'd recover."

"I don't think it's going to fail," she shook her head. "If I did, I wouldn't be asking you to gamble this company and the only money I have that's solely mine on this idea."

"It's not a no Deb it's just a not now," Lucas replied.

"Well just don't take too long because she will be shopping it around to other places very soon," Deb stood up. "Just think about," she offered him a motherly smile before walking out of his office.

Lucas watched her leave before getting up and walking to his desk to pick up the phone, dialing a number he knew like the back of his hand. "Hey, it's me…"

* * *

"Bye," Jake hollered out the door.

"Drive safe," Haley chinned in with a wave before closing the door and turning around to feel her fiancé's arm wrapping around her shoulder. "I love our families but I'm glad they're all going to stay in their separate hotels."

"I know what you mean," he said before giving her a kiss on her forehead and taking her hand as they made their way to the couch and sat down. "It's good to have your brothers here though, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she looked up at him. "I'm disappointed Vincent can't make it but it's great to have Nash and Andrew here. I'm glad we could fit them in as groomsmen so fast." Haley paused briefly. "That's alright, isn't it?"

"Of course," he replied. "I just want everything to be perfect for you."

"It's our wedding day Jake," she reached up to stroke his face. "I want you to be happy too."

"As long as you're happy, I am to." He leaned down to drop a soft kiss on her lips. "I mean it, whatever makes you happy Hales."

"You make me happy," she said before her lips meet his once again, smiling mischievously as they parted. "So, now that they're gone would you be up to play a game?" Haley slid over on the couch.

His brows rose at her question, his eyes peering at her. "What did you have in mind?"

She shrugged, "Oh just a little strip trivia."

"You're on," he laughed as he pulled her towards him, eliciting a yelp from her before his lips meet hers in yet another ardent kiss.

* * *

Nathan followed his wife from the parking lot to the door of the small coffee shop. "This is where you wanted to go?"

"Is that so surprising?" she retorted as she grabbed his hand. "Come on." She pulled him up the pathway to the door.

"It's dark Peyt," Nathan said as they came to the door. "Maybe they closed it early."

"They did," she smiled as she took out a key and unlocked the door, "For us." She offered him a smile before stepping inside and turning on the lights. "I kind of rented it out for tonight."

"Okay," he shook his head before taking in the room they were in: the fake Hawaiian lanterns over the Christmas bulbs that were above them, the tiki lights in the corners of the room, and the picnic basket sitting on the counter. "It looks just like…"

"When we met," she finished before he had a chance too. "I think I was fourteen."

"Fourteen and a half," he corrected her as he absorbed their nostalgic scenery. "You were really clear about that." He gave a low chuckle before sighing deeply. "You came in with your mom, all legs and a mess of curly blonde hair. The people who owned it then were having their annual luau theme and my mom dragged me down here and started talking to your mom."

"And we snuck off into the corner while they kept going on and on about parties and galas and crap," she rolled her eyes. "Even then, I think I knew that we'd end up together."

"I knew," he smiled at her as he took her hand. "I remember being so nervous."

"Mr. Cool Nathan Royal Scott nervous?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't seem nervous when we started meeting up here every weekend or the first time you kissed me," she pointed at the patio, "right out there."

"I remember," he smiled at her as he walked around the room. "We made a lot of memories here."

"And then you bought it for me after high school," she looked over at the counter where she used to serve coffee to customers before looking back at her husband. "I miss it 'ya know; me and you working here, depending on each other, just us…"

"Do you regret us selling it?" Nathan asked, his eyes searching hers.

"Sometimes," she answered honestly as she leaned against the counter. "Don't get me wrong, I love working at Red Bedroom but I do miss us depending on each other for pretty much everything." She sighed deeply. "For so long, it was just me and you against the world, two kids 'ya know and now…" she trailed off.

"And now what?" he stared at her curiously.

"And now there are times when we feel so far apart, like we don't depend on each other for anything." She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing as she did. "Nate, it sometimes feels like we're strangers living in the same place and I don't want us to be like that." She stepped closer to him, taking his hands in hers as she looked up at him imploringly. "I'm not ready to throw this all away."

"Neither am I Peyton," he replied. "I love you and Jamie, you have to know that."

"I do," she nodded as she felt his arms close around her. "I love you too and we're going to make our way through this Nate, I just know it. We have to."

Nathan nodded silently as he stroked her back lovingly.

* * *

Lucas used the poker to shift the log on the fire before standing up and pulling out a bottle of scotch. Just as he was reaching for a glass he heard the sound of the doorbell ringing, pausing in his actions as he walked over to the door and opened it, smiling at the brunette in front of him.

"Hey Luke," Brooke smiled before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he said as he stood back, allowing her entrance. "I wasn't sure if you got my message."

"Truthfully I wasn't sure if I was going to come over but then I went to the store and somewhere between there and my house I found myself on your doorstep," she said as she sat the brown bag on the couch. "Scotch," she appraised the open crystal on the counter before walking over to it and breathing in its aroma. "And it's the good kind too," she looked over at her ex-husband. "A two finger kind of day?"

He rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a deep breath, "Actually three."

She nodded, "Me too."

"I can pour you a glass," he met her at the small bar.

"Actually I have something better in mind," she said before placing the crystal top back on its bottle. "And you've got a fire going too, perfect!" Brooke smiled as she walked back over to where she'd left the bag. "We have chocolate," she held up a couple of massive sized bars before tossing them on the couch. "The mighty graham cracker," she shook the yellow box at him before laying it with the chocolate bars. "And finally," she smiled as she tossed him a plastic bag, "marshmallows."

"Marshmallows," he raised his brows at her before smiling as realization dawned. "You want to make s'mores."

"Exactly," she nodded. "So what do you say?"

"I say I'll go get some skewers," he said before walking out of the room.

Brooke made herself comfortable while he left, spreading the blanket that was over the back of the couch on the floor before kicking off her shoes and lying down in front of the fire with her pile of ingredients. Within a few moments Lucas was back with the skewers and they were well on their way to making and eating s'mores in front of the fire. Time passed as they ate, Lucas breaking out a red wine to compliment their chocolate dessert.

"So," she turned to him after taking another bite of her s'more. "Thank you for the flowers; they were beautiful."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "I know that the last few months have kind of been strained and everything with your proposal but…"

"Let's not talk about that tonight," she interrupted.

"Okay," he said with a laugh, noticing the chocolate on her lip. "Sorry, it's just…"

"What?" she looked around.

"You've just got some chocolate on your lip," he smiled as her infectious giggle filled the room.

"I'm a mess," she wiped at her lip but missed it.

"No it's just right," Lucas moved in closer and before he could stop himself, his lips were on hers, moving over them softly and tasting the bittersweet chocolate off of them.

She pulled back. "Luke," her voice was breathy as she reached up to touch her lips. "I should go; it's getting pretty late."

"You don't have to go," he shook his head, watching as the flames cast an amber glow in her eyes. "I'm sorry Brooke, please stay."

Brooke looked into his loving eyes for a long beat before nodding. "Luke," her voice suddenly sounded small; vulnerable. "Could you just…" She wasn't sure what was coming over her but suddenly she felt desperate to hold on to him; to hold on to what they'd once thrown away even if it was only for this brief moment. "Could you just hold me?"

"Yeah," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, the light from the fire flickering off their skin and casting an eerie light. "I can do that."


	14. Chapter 13: Crush

**A/N: **Hello to all my faithful readers out there. This took somewhat longer than I planned, life keeps getting in the way of my writing for both my stories at the moment. **grayfan,** thanks for your condolences and for the awesome review, i really appreciate also to **fggt16, tanya2byour21, leona, sobreyra274, and ****PrettyGirlRocks** for the awesome reviews & even though **miralinda** you were disappointed with the Pathan and Brucas moments previously, thanks for your review as well. I hope this chapter will make up for that a little. Anyways, I think you all will enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

**Crush**

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away,  
but I know this crush ain't going away…_

_*  
_

Nathan sat at his desk, going over the recent sales projection figures for the upcoming quarter. Phoenix had been doing well all year but the holiday season is what really sent their numbers to the top cosmetic sales in the United States along with their subsidiary in Europe.

After checking the numbers and a few emails, he decided to check out the website. Since Brooke's departure they'd hired two I.T. specialists to keep up with it and make any necessary changes in regards to their upcoming holiday launch. They were already receiving a lot of buzz for their impending new line as well as new packaging for their existing products, all to be revealed in just a few days from now on Black Friday.

He peered at the screen, his brows furrowing in irritation as a message came up saying it was offline momentarily and to try back later. After refreshing a few times the page popped up but it was obvious there was some kind of problem with the website and he was sure it wasn't his computer.

"Hey Nathan," Nikki said as she sauntered inside his office carrying a turquoise file folder. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks," he smiled. "Is that for me?"

"Yes," she handed him the file. "It's a copy of the latest press release; I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it and had a copy before I ran with it."

He flipped the folder open, his eyes scanning the words before looking up at her. "It looks like it's everything we discussed."

"So run it as is?" she double checked, not wanting to burn any bridges this time.

"Yes Nikki, it's great." He watched her smiled before heading towards the door. "Hey Nikki," he waited for her to turn back. "Do you know what's up with the website?"

"Freezing, offline messages, things being in the wrong place," the brunette woman listed off the issues she'd encountered recently. "It's been doing that off and on for the past week or so."

"I've been back for two days now and no one mentioned it," you could see the irritation etched out in his features.

"I know that Bevin had the I.T. guys fix it but it just seems to be a temporary fix before it goes haywire again," Nikki paused briefly. "Look, I'm going to say something but this is not based on any past history or anything like that."

"Okay," Nathan said slowly, curious to what was going to come out of her mouth.

"I mean this in the best way possible but this is Brooke's fault," Nikki replied.

"Brooke's fault," he repeated, taken back. "She hasn't worked here in months."

"Exactly," she nodded. "Look she was awesome at what she did but she wrote nothing down, prided herself on keeping it all in here," Nikki pointed to her head as she leaned towards him. "No one knows what she did and no one can figure it out and as we get closer to the holidays and the traffic increases…" she stepped back with a wave of her hand. "Well, the system can't keep up."

"Are you saying that it's going to crash?" he questioned.

"If they can't figure it out soon that that's exactly what I'm saying," she replied. "Look we could scrap it and start over but we can't afford that right now."

"We can't afford it crashing either," he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "You don't know anything about computers do you?"

"Sadly that's not one of my many talents," she smiled at him. "I have to go send that out."

Nathan nodded. "Thanks Nikki," he watched her walk out the door and then turned back to his computer screen briefly before his eyes meet the phone.

* * *

Jack and Sam walked up the pathway to his house, pausing briefly as he looked for his keys before unlocking the door and walking inside. He reached for the light switch, making the whole foyer light up before they made their way to the den.

"You weren't kidding when you said you parents are never home, were you?" Sam looked around the empty space as he turned on the lamp in the room they'd just entered.

"Yeah, I think they went on a mini cruise," Jack shrugged. "It's what they do. Consuela is here though but I guess she went to bed early."

"Consuela?" she raised a brow in true Davis fashion as she sat on the couch. "Is that your Nanny?"

"No my housekeeper," he laughed before shooting her a look. "Don't act so surprised, your parents jet set too."

"But I was never left with a babysitter," she countered.

"No," he retorted, "just your aunt and your sister." He gave a laugh.

"Touché," she nodded just as her phone went off. "It's my sister," she said as she looked at the caller ID before answering. "Hey Brooke."

"Hey Sam," there was a smile in the older brunette's voice. "I just called to let you know I was going to stop off at Crimson Lights to meet Lucas before I came home. I may be a little while."

"Oh that's fine," she answered. "I'm at a friend's house; we just got back from the ice skating rink they set up downtown."

"Good, you'll have to tell me all about when I get home," Brooke paused briefly. "Don't stay out too late okay and tell Jack I said hi."

Sam shook her head. "Okay, bye Brooke," she said before hanging up the phone and sitting down.

"You didn't tell her you were here?" Jack asked.

"No but she knew; she says hi," Sam answered before leaning over to look at the movies on the rack. "So, you want to watch something?"

"Sure," he smiled. "You can pick whatever you want; are you hungry? I'm sure my babysitter Consuela made something or there should be something to snack on."

Sam smiled as his little joke. "Would it be really weird if I wanted some ice cream right now?"

"In November," Jack shrugged, "Of course not." He held out his hand to her, helping her off the couch. "Come on."

* * *

"Can I get a regular coffee and a mocha frappe latté with extra foam," Lucas ordered before setting some money on the counter. "I'll be on the patio; keep the change," he said before walking outside.

"Lucas," Dan smiled as he walked up to his eldest child. "How is everything son?"

"Good," he nodded.

"Really," Dan's eyes lit up like a Cheshire Cat. "That's not what I hear; I hear your numbers are a little low and you couldn't quite get Brooke Davis to commit," he smiled with a raise of his brows, "to House of Scott I mean."

"Yeah well you couldn't get her to stay at Phoenix either," Lucas countered, quieting as the waitress dropped off the drinks he'd ordered.

"You are absolutely right," Dan nodded, "but since she hasn't signed with any of the competition I'm fairly hopeful we'll be able to get her back. It would be nice if you considered coming back as well, should House of Scott take another hit. By the way, how are your loan payments going?"

"Loan payments," Lucas peered at his father, wondering what exactly he was trying to get to today.

"Yes well, I understand those are almost paid off now," Dan replied. "It must feel good to be almost out from under," he tilted his head to the side in a sardonic smirk, "almost."

"Does this little conversation of yours have a point?" his steely blue eyes stared into his father's in a battle of wills as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just a friendly gesture, an olive branch if you will," Dan said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Should House of Scott encounter any glitches in the upcoming days, I just wanted you to know that there will always be a spot for you at Phoenix, with your family." He smiled brightly. "Happy Thanksgiving Lucas; I hope you'll stop by day after tomorrow." He watched the brunette walk towards them, "Miss Davis; always a pleasure."

"Hi Dan," she watched him nod before walking away, her eyes turning to the brooding blonde. "Hey Luke; you okay?"

"Yeah," he let out a labored breath, rubbing his hand over his hair. "He just rattles me sometimes," he looked in the direction his father had disappeared down. "He's up to something, I know it."

"Don't let Dan get to you," Brooke shook her head. "It's just Dan being Dan." She picked up the drink that she knew was hers, sipping it slowly. "Thanks," she said as she sat.

"Anytime," Lucas said as he moved towards the table, sitting down as well. "So about Thanksgiving, I'd love it if you and Sam…"

"Hold that thought," she interrupted as her phone began to ring. "I'll be right back," she stood up and went to a more secluded area on the patio to answer her phone, "Hello?"

"Brooke," Nathan's voice rang out from the other side. "I need to see you right away; do you think you can come to Phoenix?"

"Where's the fire," she laughed at his urgent words before thinking better of it, her stomach suddenly in knots. "Oh my god, Nathan did something happen? Is someone hurt?"

"No, no Brooke; it's nothing like that." He paused briefly. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay," the relief was evident in her voice. "So, what's up?"

"The Phoenix website keeps going down," he sighed. "I need you to fix it."

"Nathan, you do realize you fired me right?" she quirked her eyebrow out of habit, despite the fact he couldn't see it.

"So that's it?" he retorted. "You're just going to let all your hard work go down the drain? This website was your baby, your masterpiece and now it's just going to dissolve into cyberspace somewhere? The Brooke Davis I know wouldn't go out like that."

"Oh she wouldn't would she," she shook her head with a smile. "Look, I know I'm not on a contract with Luke but I do do freelance for his company; this would be a total conflict of interest."

"Oh come on Brooke," he paused, trying a different contract. "Do you remember when you told me if I needed anything that I could come to you, I'm coming to you now."

"Great," she sighed with a roll of her eyes. "First you go with trying to play on my ego and now emotional blackmail." Brooke paused briefly. "Fine, I can come over and maybe walk you through some stuff but that's it Nate."

"See you soon Brooke," there was a smile in his voice as he said those words and then hung up.

Brooke shoved the phone back in her purse before returning to the table she was sharing with Lucas. "Hey, you'll never guess who needs my help in the job that I was fired for." She paused for dramatic effect, "Nathan."

"Nathan," he furrowed his brows. "What's going on?"

"Apparently their website is having some issues and I guess who ever they got to replace me can't figure out my work of art," she replied. "I mean, I was fired."

"I thought you and Nate worked things out," Lucas reached over to hold her hand, "that you're trying to be friends again or at least not enemies."

"We did, we are." Her eye met his briefly before looking down at the drink. "I guess I'm just a little bitter about it still."

"When's he want you to meet with him?" he asked.

"Now," she shrugged with a sigh.

"Well then what are you waiting for," he replied. "Besides, this way you can rub his loss in and maybe plant something just in case Dan tries something."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." She laughed as she stood up, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "See 'ya later Luke."

"Yeah," he forced a smile at her retreating form. "See 'ya later Brooke."

* * *

Sam followed Jack to the kitchen where he got out two bowls, two spoons, two ice cream scooper, whip cream, chocolate syrup, and two flavors of ice cream.

"Everything we need to make sundaes," he announced with a shrug.

"Thanks," she smiled appreciatively at him before filling her bowl with a mixture of both ice creams, watching as he did the same. "I think this is empty," she said as she shook the can of whip cream.

"I could've sworn it was full," he held his hand out towards her. "Let me…" before the next word was out of his mouth he was hit in the face by the foamy topping, "…see."

"Oops," she laughed loudly as she took in his appearance. "My bad."

He wiped at his face before opening his eyes to see her, taking in the Cheshire grin on her face. "You did that on purpose," he said as he reached for the chocolate sauce.

"It was an accident, I swear." Sam held her arms up in surrender, watching as he stepped closer to her. "Jack, don't." She began to shake the can once again.

"You're going down," he laughed before squirting her in the face with the chocolate sauce.

Sam immediately sprayed more whip cream at him and before they knew it, they were reaching for the cartons of ice cream, tossing it around the island in the kitchen and making a slippery, sticky mess all over the floor. Sam tried to get away when it seemed her can was empty, but slipped on the gooey mess on the floor, landing on her butt.

"Stop," she laughed as she lay there, covered in chocolate, ice cream, and whipped cream. "I'm unarmed; truce?" she looked up at him innocently.

"Okay," Jack replied before reaching out a hand to help her up.

Sam took his hand before her eyebrow raised mischievously and she yanked him down to the soiled floor with her. "Sucker!" she laughed as he landed beside her.

"Oh yeah," he turned on his side, squirting her with the remaining chocolate in his bottle. "Who's the sucker now?" He laughed as they struggled over the bottle, rolling around in the puddle of stickiness.

Sam wiped at the chocolate on her face, smearing it on the boy beside her as they both tried to gain control of their laughter. "You think Consuela's going to be pissed about the mess?"

"Probably," Jack erupted in laughter once again. "What's Brooke going to say when you come home like that?"

"Oh I know," she rolled her eyes. "I look like hell." She turned to look at him, their eyes meeting.

Jack reached over to wipe a big glob of chocolate off her cheek. "I don't know, I think you look pretty great." He flashed her a small smile before he leaned towards her.

"What are you doing?" her eyes looked up at him curiously.

"I was trying to kiss you," he said before starting to turn away but stayed in place once her sticky hand reached up to touch his face.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Okay," he repeated warily before watching her nod and then leaning over to touch his lips to hers.

* * *

Brooke leaned against the wall in the elevator, watching the numbers blink as she went up the floors. In truth she was hoping that Lucas would've told her it was a bad idea but it seemed it was just fine with him. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Nathan; it was in fact that she wanted to see him a little more than she knew she should. As the door finally dinged and slid open, she took a deep breath and braced herself for an evening with a man she'd known for years that she somehow developed some sort of crush on practically overnight.

"I know," she heard his voice from the doorway. "I'm really sorry I can't be there tonight Peyt but I really need to get this done before tomorrow." He paused, obviously listening to his wife's words on the other line. "Okay, I'll try…you too." He hung up the phone and turned to the brunette standing in his doorway. "Hey, thanks for coming."

"Well you made it kind of hard to turn you down," she said as she took her coat off and tossed it on the chair along with her purse. "The emotional blackmail and all," she shook her head. "A few months ago you couldn't wait to throw me out of here and now you need me to come back."

"For the record, you actually quit," he replied. "And you know the job's yours if you want it again anytime you want Davis."

"I think I'll pass," she laughed with a roll of her eyes as she stood over his shoulder, "and quitting three seconds before you fire me doesn't really count as quitting Nathan." She paused briefly, getting to the task at hand. "I'm going to need you to go inside and access the system; I doubt my passwords still work."

Nathan nodded before doing as he was told, bringing up a page of letters, numbers, and codes that was all Greek to him. "Do your thing," he said as he stood up, giving her his seat.

"So much for walking you through it," Brooke sat down and immediately went to work, shaking her head. "This is all screwed up," she looked over to where he'd taken a seat on the edge of the desk, her eyes immediately connecting with his. "It's definitely going to take a while."

"We've got all night," he smirked down at her.

"I'm glad you think I do," she rolled her eyes playfully before refocusing on the work in front of her.

Brooke spent the next several hours removing the temporary fixes and overlapping designs her replacements had installed. It was amazing how time consuming all of this could be, especially with something that she'd left running at tip top shape when she left. The obvious lack of maintenance for the website or the lack of knowing how to maintain one of this stature was making her have to go back and redo several months of shoddy work while Nathan walked back and forth, pausing to peer over her shoulder periodically or look at papers.

She lifted up her right hand, opening and closing her fist before doing the same to her left hand.

"You okay?" Nathan asked from across the room, getting up from the table and walking back towards her.

"Yeah, I just need to stretch my fingers a little," she replied. "Carpal tunnel and all…"

"Here," he took her right hand in his, slowly massaging her wrist to the inside of her palm before moving to the joints in her fingers.

Brooke's breath caught in her throat as he continued his ministrations, switching and doing the same to her left hand after a few minutes. She could feel his eyes on her but she was afraid to look up at him, not knowing if her fear was because she'd see the same thing in his eyes that she was feeling or if she wouldn't.

"Better," he asked her once he was finished.

She nodded before clearing her throat and pushing her chair over slightly. "By the way," Brooke made sure to put her game face on before she turned towards him, "you should fire these clowns you thought could replace me after Christmas." She turned back towards the screen, typing once again.

"I'd never make the mistake of thinking anyone could replace you," he said as he moved closer to her to look at the computer screen, smiling when he saw a flush make it's way over her cheeks. "Besides, Bevin hired _the_ _clowns_." He cleared his throat as he realized he'd moved even closer involuntarily, willing himself to scoot back. "So why after Christmas?"

"Because you can't fire people right before Thanksgiving or Christmas," she said in her no-duh fashion. "You need to wait till mid January."

"You could always train them," he suggested.

"Oh no Nathan Scott," she shook her head. "This is a one time only deal." She reached over to take another bite out of the chocolate muffin she'd been snacking on. She hoped he hadn't noticed it was her third pastry since he had his secretary drop them off before she went home.

He peering over her shoulder as she began typing again, seemingly drawn closer to her by some sort of outside force he had no control over. "You know I think I'm starting to understand some of what you're doing here."

"Really, you're learning something?" Brooke turned, finding his face closer than she expected it to be. She froze for a moment, her eyes drawn into his ocean orbs once again. She felt her body become warmer at his proximity, her nerves all awakened by the heat of his body.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, moving away from her as she shivered slightly from his breath's caress on her neck. "Yeah," he shook his head, trying to remember what question she'd asked him before their eyes began their own dance. "You cold?"

"No," she shook her head. "Actually, it's a little warm." Brooke bit the corner of her bottom lip self-consciously.

"I think you're right," he said as he pulled at the collar of his shirt and stood up. "I could turn the a/c up."

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged. "I'm almost done." Brooke sighed, "in a minute all my brilliant lines will all be gone, along with their mess ups, and everything will be simple; any person with basic web knowledge should be able to up keep it. Just one more press of a button," she turned to him. "You wanna do the honors Nathan?"

He moved behind her again, leaning over her and pressing the button.

"And we're done," she turned towards him, their faces a mere three inches from each other. Brooke watched as his gaze went from her eyes to her lips before she turned back to the screen.

Nathan cleared his throat, "And it's only three in the morning."

"Only," she scoffed before standing up and walking over to the couch wear her coat laid.

"Here let me help you with that," he said as he took the dark coat from her and held it behind her, helping her slip it on. Once she turned around, he reached over to flip her hair from inside the collar, his knuckles grazing her skin and causing goose bumps. "I can walk you out."

"I'll be fine," she offered him an awkward smile, feeling the intensity of his eyes on her but afraid to look up into them. "Goodnight Nathan."

Nathan stepped away from her, trying to control the magnetic pull he'd been feeling towards her all night. "Goodnight Brooke." He watched her walked out of the office and step into the elevator, sighing heavily as the doors dinged shut behind her. Nathan ran a hand through his hair before falling back unceremoniously into the chair she'd previously occupied, wondering what in the world he was suddenly feeling for Brooke Davis.


	15. Chapter 14: Love Will Tear Us Apart

**A/N: **Hello all!!! I know it has been a super long time. If I told you what had all happened during my hiatus you wouldn't believe it so I'll just give you a mini-breakdown. There were the holidays of course, then I had a bit of writer's block, then computer problems which turned out to be a very skilled hacker, fixing that,some less than savory neighbors getting raided by the SWAT(i kid you not), an almost hostage situation, and then some still unresolved hacker issues that now seem to be resolved. Yes, life has been something else lately. Anyways, I am currently updating both stories now. Thank you all for still reading and for the reviews I got on the last chapter. The moment you have all been waiting for is coming up on either the next chapter or the one after that but I really think it won't disappoint. Anyhow, I should have the next chapter up soon as well but don't hold your breath because everytime I say something like that, something happens that prevents me from posting. I guess I'll stop with my ever so long author's note so you all can finally get to the story... Enjoy!

.

**Love Will Tear Us Apart**

_When the routine bites hard,_  
_ and ambitions are low_.  
_ And the resentment rides high,_  
_ but emotions won't grow_.  
_ And we're changing our ways;_  
_ taking different roads?_  
_ Then love, love will tear us apart again..._

_*  
_

Peyton stood outside on the porch, watching the leaves in full fall colors blow in the breeze. The ranch was always beautiful this time of year, the dry bitter smell of fall surrounded her as she looked out into the distance at the mist that clung in the air. She pulled her coat tighter around her as a chilling breeze swept over her, tossing the leaves that had fallen to the ground. This had been her daughter's favorite time of the year and it caused a bittersweet smile to come across her face as the thought drifted through her mind, replaying events from the past November.

"_Watch me mom," Liz exclaimed excitedly before jumping into a huge pile of leaves, her giggles echoing through the air._

"_I wanna jump too," Jamie said as he landed next to his sister, causing leaves to fly up around them. "Come on Momma."_

"_I'll come on," Peyton said before rushing into the leaves herself._

"_Get her Jamie," Liz said before tickling her mother, smiling a grin very reminiscent of her father's as Jamie joined in, all three of them laughing at the top of their lungs._

_Nathan rushed outside from the commotion, letting out a chortle with a shake of his head as he saw his wife and children rolling around in the autumn leaves. "What the heck is going on out here?" He watched them all stop and turn to look at him._

"_Are you thinking what I am?" Liz smiled mischievously, winking at her mother before nodding at Jamie._

"_Get Dad!" Jamie yelled as he ran out of the leaves, grabbing one of Nathan's legs as his mother and sister pulled at Nathan's arms, pushing him into the leaves._

"_You three are going to get it now," Nathan said before throwing handfuls of leaves at his family._

"_Boys against girls," Liz yelled and the four of them erupted into a leaf fight, rolling around on the grass as their laughter echoed through the air._

"Hey," Nathan said as he stepped outside, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She smiled sadly, her eyes still fixed on the leaf scattered area where her memory had taken place. "I don't know," Peyton said with a sigh before turning to look at him. "I was just thinking about this time last year…"

"The leaf fight," Nathan smiled in remembrance. "We don't have to do the big Thanksgiving if you're not up to it Peyt; everyone would understand."

"No," she shook her head. "We're a family, we should be together. Lizzie would want us all to be together. Besides, Jamie already ran up to your parents'." She exhaled deeply. "Why don't you go too; I just need a few more minutes."

Nathan's eyes met hers. "I could wait."

"I'm fine Nate," she smiled before leaning over to kiss him softly. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Okay," he replied before kissing her forehead and walking away, leaving Peyton to once again stare out into the distance at the falling leaves.

* * *

Brooke stood in the kitchen, flipping through the pages of her recently bought cookbook before grabbing the ingredients she'd be using from the refrigerator as well as the cabinet. It was the first time she'd actually attempted to make Thanksgiving dinner but with her sister now living with her, she was resolved to try. She was actually looking forward to a nice low key holiday for once.

She struggled with the 20lb fowl, making a loud thump as she dropped the turkey in the sink before turning on the water. In truth she knew she probably should've started her prep work yesterday but after her meeting with Deb she found herself back home on her couch watching chick flicks, and daydreaming about a certain leading man.

_Brooke watched as his gaze went from her eyes to her lips before she turned back to the screen._

_Nathan cleared his throat, "And it's only three in the morning."_

"_Only," she scoffed before standing up and walking over to the couch wear her coat laid._

"_Here let me help you with that," he said as he took the dark coat from her and held it behind her, helping her slip it on. Once she turned around, he reached over to flip her hair from inside the collar, his knuckles grazing her skin and causing goose bumps._

"Brooke," Sam called out to her sister. "Hello Brooke," she waved her hands in the air as her voice went up an octave. "Brooklyn Penelope!"

"What," the older brunette turned to look at the younger one, shaking her head as she came back to the present. "I'm sorry honey, what is it?"

"Where were you just now?" Sam peered at her curiously.

"Just wrestling with this turkey," she shrugged. "I think I kind of had a Calgon take me away kind of moment."

"O-kay…" she nodded slowly before walking over to the sink and knocking on the turkey. "Brooke," she looked up at her older sister. "This still feels frozen."

"So," she shrugged. "What do you think the cold water's for?"

"God you're as bad as Victoria," the younger Davis rolled her eyes. "You should've sat this on the counter yesterday; there's no way in hell that's going to defrost in enough time to cook it today."

Brooke bit the corner of her lip dishearteningly. "I'm sorry Sam: I really wanted to give you a nice Thanksgiving dinner and I can't even defrost." She pouted like a child.

"It's okay," Sam laughed earnestly. "We can pick up something at that fancy restaurant since Karen's is closed. I was planning on going there to pick up my pie order anyways; I was going to drop one off, kind of as a gesture."

"Well we can pick something up for Jack too," Brooke replied. "We can invite him if you like."

"I already did before the frozen turkey but it turns out his parents actually want to spend the holiday with him and with Rachel flying out to be with her latest boy toy it looks like it's just you and me," Sam smiled as she reached over to turn off the water. "We can always try to cook tomorrow if you want." She shrugged as she walked out the kitchen.

"Maybe we'll refreeze it and try again before Christmas," Brooke called after her with a laugh as she followed her out the kitchen, pausing to put on her jacket. "By the way, if the pie isn't for Jack, where are we dropping it off at?"

"The Scott's," Sam reached for the knob and opened the door. "I thought I'd acknowledge the day for Nathan and Peyton and Jamie after everything that happened with Liz." She smiled before stepping outside, not noticing her sister freezing in her tracks behind her. "Brooke, are you coming or what?"

"Yeah," Brooke exhaled deeply as she made her way into the hallway and closed the door behind them. "I'm coming," she replied as she met her sister in the elevator, thinking this holiday was already much more eventful than she thought it was going to be.

* * *

Nathan stood in the archway of the living room watching his son sitting on the floor, engrossed in trying to bounce the ball faster than his grandfather and pick up the most jacks. He shook his head with a smile, knowing that Jamie was the only person who could get Dan to sit on the floor and wrinkle his eighteen hundred dollar Armani suit without a second thought. His eyes glanced to Peyton who stood near the piano talking to Julian while he asked about pictures he hadn't been there to see and then towards Bevin who was giggling as Skills whispered something in her ear. They looked like the picture perfect family in this moment but Nathan couldn't stop feeling like there was a missing piece of the picture; his daughter.

"How are you doing?" Deb said softly as she stepped up behind her son, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay," he replied before throwing an arm around her. "Hungry."

Deb offered him a smile, seeing the pain in his eyes but knowing he wasn't yet ready to talk about it. "Well it's a good thing Estella just informed me everything is ready." She turned to the rest of the room. "Everyone, Estella is ready to serve as soon as we move to the dining room."

"Good, I'm starving." Bevin said happily as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and began to pull him towards the dining room.

Jamie hopped up, cheering that he'd won and running over to his mom before they all turned at the ringing of the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Peyton said as Deb made her way to the door and answered it.

"Brooke," the older blonde smiled. "Sam… Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone," Brooke smiled at the slightly puzzled faces around the room. "We won't stay long, Sam just wanted… well we both wanted to stop by and wish you a happy thanksgiving."

"Come in," Deb motioned with her arm before hugging both brunettes warmly. "You are always welcome here."

"Thank you," Brooke nodded as they stepped inside.

"Aunt Brooke," Jamie ran to her and threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly before doing the same to Sam. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving," Sam said as Brooke just smiled down at the young boy. "I just wanted to come by a wish you all a happy holiday and drop this off." She held the pink box out towards Jamie. "I thought you guys might like this," she looked up at the group. "It's an apple pie."

"Thank you Sam," Dan replied before taking the box from his grandson and handing it off to his daughter. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"Yeah it was," Nathan added. "Thank you."

"Well we don't want to intrude," Brooke smiled. "Have a happy holiday."

"You too," Nathan nodded. "You'll have to tell me how your turkey came out."

"It's still frozen," Sam laughed before feeling the swat on her arm. "Ow!" she grabbed her shoulder.

"You're turkey is still frozen," Julian laughed in the background. "What are you going to eat?"

Peyton shot him a glare before watching as her son piped up.

"You could eat with us," he turned to his mother wide-eyed. "Couldn't they eat here?"

"Maybe another time little man," Brooke replied, suddenly feeling awkward. "We don't want to intrude on your family's holiday but I promise we'll hang out real soon."

"But you are family Aunt Brooke," Jamie countered.

"He's got you there Davis," Nathan laughed. "And you're not intruding; we have plenty of food."

"He's right," Peyton said seeing how much this meant to her son. "We'd love for you guys to stay."

"Are you sure?" the brunette's eyes met the blonde's.

"I am," Peyton said with a nod, forcing a smile. "So can we go eat now because I'm starving?"

"Me too," Bevin replied.

"I guess it's settled then," Dan replied before watching Jamie grab Sam's hand to lead her towards the dining room before following suit.

Brooke watched as everyone else except Nathan filtered out of the room. "I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to make you guys invite us."

"Its fine Davis," he replied "I'm glad that you are both here; it's what Liz would want." He offered her a half smile before walking out of the room, leaving her to follow.

* * *

Lucas sat in the den, staring absentmindedly at the television as his mother and sister were in the kitchen putting on the last touches for their Thanksgiving dinner. He still couldn't get the conversation he'd had with Dan at Crimson Lights out of his mind and with both Deb and Bevin knowing about the face cream lawsuit, he worried it was only a matter of time before Dan got his hands on what he needed to deliver another damaging blow to House of Scott; maybe it's final blow that it would not recover from. Dan was always one step ahead of him and he wondered what his _father_ would use against him next.

"Hey Lucas," Keith said as he walked into the room slowly, easing down into the recliner. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lucas looked over at the man who by all accounts and purposes besides biology was his father. "I'm good."

Keith studied him for a moment. "Lucas, it's me you're talking to here; you look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders. What is it?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind," he shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Keith sighed. "Look Luke," he paused briefly, "I know I've put a lot on you with the business and with my…"

"You don't need to apologize for anything Uncle Keith," Lucas interrupted before he could go any further. "I'm happy taking on the reigns of the company or whatever else you need from me."

"But I know it must be hard," Keith continued, "dealing with Dan and everything else."

"Dan's always been an ass, there's nothing new about that," Lucas replied before shaking his head with a laugh. "He had the nerve to invite me to Thanksgiving after threatening House of Scott could take another hit soon."

"Maybe you should go," Keith suggested before watching the younger man's face contort in confusion. "This family has been divided for too long and after what happened to Lizzie and my own…" he let the sentence trail off with a shake of his head. "Life is short Lucas and like it or not, Dan is your father for better or for worse."

"It seems like it's always for worse," Lucas said as he ran a hand over his head. "I want to let it go but he seems like he either wants to destroy or take everything in my life. It's why he gave Brooke a job all those years ago, just to stick it to me." He shook his head. "Besides, _you_ are my father in every way that counts."

"And you are my son," he replied with a smile. "You always will be; that will never change Lucas but I don't want you to regret choosing me over Dan. You're going to need him when I'm…"

"Don't," Lucas interrupted as he stood up. "It's Thanksgiving."

"All the more reason to take advantage of the holiday to reconnect with the rest of the family," Keith replied. "It won't be easy but it would mean a lot to me if you do this Lucas; I don't want you to wait till it's too late to be father and son."

"It's not too late for you and Dan to be brothers either," Lucas paused. "Look, I'll make you a deal; after dinner I'll go by but only if you go see Dan yourself soon."

Keith nodded. "You've got yourself a deal," he said with a smile.

"Dad; Luke," Lily bounced into the den cheerfully. "Mom wanted me to round you up; dinner's ready."

Keith and Lucas both offered her a smile before standing up and following her to the dining room.

* * *

"So, you going to tell us about your turkey or what?" Nathan looked over at Brooke.

"There's not much to say," she shrugged. "I got this beautiful turkey and I pulled it out today and it was frozen."

"Who would've thought," he laughed.

"Hey it didn't say anything about it being frozen," Brooke rolled her eyes as everyone else seemed to laugh. "Anyways, thank you all so much for inviting us; you made our Thanksgiving."

"Definitely," Sam said with a nod before taking another bite.

"We were happy to do it," Deb replied.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "You two are always welcome here."

"And you're welcome back at Phoenix as soon as you're ready," Dan added.

"I keep telling you we'd love to have you back," Bevin replied. "You still haven't met my assistant."

Brooke smiled as she remembered the time Bevin had shown up at the coffee shop sharing the news she was running the company. "I think I have enough to handle with the project I'm developing."

"Sounds intriguing," Julian finally joined in the conversation.

"You could always bring it with you to Phoenix," Dan suggested. "And just in time with my other new hire, isn't that right Julian?"

"You're coming to work for Phoenix," Nathan was taken back by the news. "When did that happen?"

"After I got a very nice phone call from my niece," Dan replied.

"Lindsay called you?" Nathan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Enough with the shop talk," Deb interjected. "We are _all_ off today."

Peyton sat silently, pushing her food around her plate and taking small bites as everyone else around her began to talk again, this time about more casual topics. She couldn't help but feel disconnected from the scene in front of her. Her eyes focused on her son and the girl sitting next to him in the seat her daughter would have sat in had she been there.

"_The minute, the very first second I saw you, I loved you more deeply than I ever knew you could love someone." _

Peyton looked around the table again before focusing back on Jamie and Sam, her mind playing tricks on her as she suddenly imagined headlights directed towards them.

"_You were the best thing that could have ever happened to me and your dad. I love you so much Elizabeth Rebecca Sawyer Scott... my sweet, sweet baby girl."_

She tried to calm herself down but soon she was hearing the screeching of tires and before she knew it, she was standing up abruptly. "I-I'm sorry," she shook her head frantically. "I have to go." Peyton dashed out of the dining room, not bothering to look at the reactions from the faces around her.

Julian began to stand up but was stopped by Bevin's hand as Nathan stood up and went after his wife. When he found her she was standing on the front porch, staring out at the sky.

"Hey," he stepped up behind her, placing his hands over her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He knew it was a stupid question to ask but had no idea what else to say and was grateful when she nodded yes rather than calling him out on his question. "We can get out of here if you want; no one would fault us."

"I know," Peyton said before turning around, her cheeks streaked with moisture from fallen tears. "I don't want to go," she exhaled deeply. "If I do, I'll just keep waiting for the next time. Liz is gone but I have to learn how to get through this, to deal day to day."

"But this isn't just another day," he replied. "It's our first holiday without our little girl."

"I know and seeing Sam next to Jamie," she shook her head. "It just keeps reminding me of who should be sitting there. I know this probably sounds bad or selfish and I know Sam was trying to do a good thing but I wish they hadn't stayed."

"I don't think Brooke realized this would upset you so much," he replied.

"It doesn't upset you," her eyes looked into his inquisitively.

"No," he shook his head. "It may sound weird but it actually feels good to be around them," he ran a hand over his dark locks. "Maybe because they went through this with us; the accident, the anger, the loss…"

Peyton nodded although she didn't understand. "I think I'm alright now," she wiped away the evidence of her tears. "We better get back inside."

"You sure?" he took her hand gently within his own as she nodded.

"Hey," a familiar male voice spoke from behind them. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Lucas," the brunette looked over his wife's head at the blonde man walking towards them.

"Yeah… Happy Thanksgiving," Peyton forced a smile at him before stepping inside.

"What brings you here older brother," Nathan said as he gave him a warm pat on the back. "You told me when Dan invited you there'd be no way in hell you'd show up."

"Uncle Keith has a way of talking me into things," he replied before following his brother inside. "So how are you and Peyton dealing; how's Jamie?"

"As good as we can I guess," Nathan said before they began making their way towards the dining room. "Jamie seems to be doing alright; he's a strong kid."

"…and you're sure there's no way I can scoop up you and this project," Dan's voice carried into the hall. "With Julian's marketing…"

She shook her head. "No but I may hit you up as an investor," Brooke said with a laugh.

"Brooke," Lucas said as he stepped inside the dining room, his eyes peering at her in surprise and query.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie beamed, offering his uncle a whip creamed smile from the pie he was eating.

"Son," Dan smiled devilishly. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Hey Luke," Bevin said happily. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Yeah," Lucas said, his eyes cutting harshly at Brooke before looking over at his sister. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone," he turned to his ex-wife once again. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Frozen turkey," Julian offered the explanation before standing up, sensing the palpable tension in the room. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Hmm," Lucas nodded. "And so you showed up here." He looked around the room again. "Anyways, I just thought I'd drop by. I'll see you guys later."

"What?" Bevin looked at him curiously. "You just got here; my mom and Peyton are in the kitchen and Skills just went to take a phone call."

"Sorry Bev," Lucas replied. "Tell everyone I missed I said happy thanksgiving." He turned towards Nathan, "See you later man," he replied before leaving the room as quickly as he'd arrived, leaving a bunch of stunned faces.

"Nice to see you son," Dan called out to him smugly before looking down at his plate. "This pie is really good," he smiled before taking a bite.

"Excuse me," Brooke forced a smile as she stood up before taking off in the same direction as the brooding blonde. "Lucas, Lucas wait," she pleaded once she made it outside. "What's with you?"

"What's with me," he turned around, his blue eyes staring at her icily. "You told me how you wanted this Thanksgiving to be all about you and Sam and instead you show up here, at Dan's. You show up at Dan's to pitch your project."

She stepped back, recoiling from the look in his eyes. "What?"

"The project," Lucas shook his head in disbelief. "I said no so you went to team up with my ass of a father to do what exactly? He's just using you as another way to stick it to me, just like he stole Julian from my company to punish me."

"Look I don't know about Julian but_ we_ came to bring a pie over because Sam wanted to do something, even if it was a small gesture for Lizzie's family after everything." Brooke shook her head in anger. "When Sam let my frozen turkey slip Jamie invited us to stay and Dan, Peyton, and everyone else were nice enough to honor his invitation. And as for the project, it just came up but that shouldn't matter because you said no Lucas!" She exhaled in frustration. "You know what, I don't even know why I am explaining this to you anyways; you always overreact whenever it has to do with Dan and I'm sick of it."

"Brooke, I'm sorry," Lucas stepped towards her. "He just… he pushes my buttons."

"He didn't even say anything to you today," the brunette countered. "When are you going to let this feud with Dan go?" Brooke shook her head in disappointment. "Happy Thanksgiving Lucas," she shot him one more sad look before turning around and heading back into the house.

"Brooke," Lucas called after her, starting to follow her but thinking better of it. He watched her disappear through the door before turning to leave.

* * *

Peyton stepped outside on the deck, watching as Bevin and Jamie played in the leaves several feet away. It was reminiscent of the memory that had played in her mind earlier today but instead of feeling comforted by it, she felt her daughter's loss even stronger than any other part of today; only she didn't know where to run this time. She heard the sliding glass door open and shut behind it and immediately felt comforted by his presence.

"I hope its okay I came out here," Julian said as he came to stand beside her. "I just wanted to check on you; I know today must've been hell for you."

"Hell would be the calm word for what it's been like for me today," she replied before letting out a deep breath. "Brooke and Sam being here today really shook me. I wasn't expecting it."

"Well if it's any consolation Brooke and Sam left," he replied. "You missed Lucas showing up and shooting daggers out of his eyes at her. I left the room after that to call Lindsay and by the time I got off the phone and came back, they were gone."

"It does make me feel better," she turned to look at her friend. "How irrational is that? I feel better when I don't have to see Brooke and her alive teenager because mine is gone." Her blonde curls bounced as she shook her head. "I feel like a horrible person."

"You are not a horrible person Peyton," he reached over to take her hands in his own. "You're grieving for your daughter; there is no right or wrong way to do that." He reached up to wipe the moisture from her cheeks.

"Thank you," her green orbs stared up into his chocolate ones. "You always seem to understand exactly how I feel and I don't have to justify it." She let out a deep breath. "It's not like that with Nathan; like today he felt comforted by their presence and I had the opposite reaction. Everyday I feel this chasm growing between us and I don't know how to stop it. I love Nathan but sometimes I just feel like…" she shook her head wearily. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be pouring all my drama out on you."

"What are friends for?" he shrugged in his nonchalant way. "I'm here for you Peyton, whatever you need."

"I know," she smiled. "I'm glad you're back."

Julian nodded before offering her a small smile. "So am I."

* * *

Brooke and Sam sat in the living room of their apartment, watching television and eating pie. After Brooke's confrontation with Lucas she'd gone back in the house to get Sam and politely but quickly said goodbye before hightailing it out of there.

"So today was interesting huh?" Sam looked over at her sister and took in how sad the older brunette's eyes looked. "I'm sorry Brooke."

"It's not your fault sweetheart," Brooke replied before setting the plate on the table in front of them.

"If I never would've suggested we bring the pie over there," Sam paused briefly, "or mentioned your frozen turkey."

"You were trying to do something nice and it was nice being there until Luke showed up," she breathed out deeply. "Sometimes it just feels like we are so far away from each other. I know he loves me and I love him…"

"But instead of bringing you together, it's tearing you apart," Sam surmised.

"Sometimes I guess it's just not enough," Brooke said sadly before looking over at the cell phone ringing on the table. "And sometimes it is," she replied as her sister's face lit up. "Go answer it; tell him about your crazy day."

"Thanks," Sam offered her sister a smile before answering her phone. "Hey Jack…" she said as she stood up, making her way up the stairs. "My Thanksgiving? Well it was kind of …"

Brooke listened to her sister's voice fade as she made her way out of earshot before picking up her own cell phone, seeing the three missed call from a certain brooding blonde. "Yeah, sometimes it's not enough," Brooke said to herself before tossing the phone aside.


	16. Chapter 15: I Wanna Know What Love Is

**A/N: **Hello all... can you believe it's another update so soon after the last??? I stayed up till almost 4:30 am finishing this chapter so I really hope it's worth the wait and that I have meet your expectations. Special shout out to **, Love me some Julian, fggt16, miralinda,** and **tanya2byour21**-- Thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad you've stuck with me after my super long hiatuis. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the next chapter and review if you have a chance. **:)**

**I Wanna Know What Love Is**

_In my life there's been heartache and pain,  
I don't know if I can face it again.  
I can't stop now; I've traveled so far,  
to change this lonely life.  
I wanna know what love is,  
I want you to show me.  
I wanna feel what love is,  
I know you can show me…_

_*  
_

Haley reached over the empty spot in the bed next to her, pushing her hand against the wide button on the clock to silence the blaring of the alarm before settling back into the pillow. In truth she'd been up quite a while now, the nervousness and excitement of the day coursing through her body and making her feel exceptionally alive.

She grabbed the pillow next to her and breathed in its fragrance, smiling to herself at the comforting smell of the man who would be lying beside her every night from now on; the man who was set to become her husband today.

"Rise and shine Haley-Bob," Quinn called out in a sing-song voice as she entered the room. "Viv's downstairs making coffee and Tay's in the shower hogging all the hot water." She rolled her eyes at the mention of the latter sister.

"Well good morning to you too Quinny," Haley smiled at her older sister as she flopped down on the bed beside her. "You're awful chipper."

Quinn relented into a natural smile as she threw a comforting arm over Haley's shoulder. "I am chipper. I can't believe my baby sister is getting married; I am so happy for you."

"Me too," Haley said with a laugh before her faced turned more serious. "I only wish Dad could be here."

"He is honey, in spirit." Quinn offered the younger brunette a small smile, seeing her eyes getting misty. "Hey, there is no crying today Hales; it's a happy day and believe me, Dad's going to be looking down from the great beyond cheering you on and sending you his love."

"I know," she nodded. "It's just as a little girl I always imagined Dad walking me down the aisle."

"Will your oldest brother do?" a familiar male voice spoke from the doorway, leaning against the frame as he looked over the sign still taped on the door. "James Sisters Only," he shook his head. "Does that still apply now?"

"Vincent!" Haley jumped up from the bed and hurried towards him, quickly embracing him. "Oh my god," she smiled happily as he hugged her back. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd actually miss my baby sister's wedding did you peanut?" He knocked her on the nose with his index finger like he used to when she was little.

"Surprise," Quinn grinned happily. "And Andrew and Nash are going to meet us at the church with Mom so you'll have the whole family."

"This is going to be the prefect day Haley Bob," Vincent smiled down at her. "I promise."

"Thank you guys so much," Haley said as she threw an arm around both her sister and brother.

* * *

"On- my- way," Brooke said to herself as she text the words to Jake's phone before typing _Happy Wedding Day_ and hurriedly slipping on her shoes before she made her way to the kitchen. "Sam," she called out behind her as she grabbed the gift bag that was sitting on top of the table. "Sam," she called out again as she frantically searched for her keys. "Can you grab the small box on top of my dresser before you come down?"

"Okay," Sam's bellowed from upstairs.

"And make sure you have everything before we leave," Brooke hollered as she finally spied the elusive key chain under the edge of the sofa. "We can't afford to come back for anything."

"I'm not the one who usually loses things around her Brooke," came her snarky reply as she descended the stairs in a beautiful lilac, mid-length dress. Half her hair was pined up at the op, leaving the rest to cascade down in waves.

"You look so beautiful Sam," the older brunette smiled happily, finally seeing some of herself and, dare she think it, her mother in her little sister. "You're a total knock out."

"Yeah well don't get used to it," Sam shot off in her sarcastic way. "This," she motioned down her body with her hand, "look is reserved for important weddings only."

"There's always prom," Brooke quirked an eyebrow at her younger sister.

"Yeah, sure." The younger Davis rolled her eyes. "Anyways… here." Sam handed Brooke the small light blue box. "I snuck a look at it and it's gorgeous; understated but gorgeous. I think Haley will really like it."

"Me too," Brooke nodded as she placed it inside her purse and took a cursory glance around the condo to make sure they weren't leaving anything. "I think we're good; let's get to the wedding." Brooke smiled as she opened the door, her face faltering at the man standing in front of her in mid-knock. "Lucas?"

"Hi Brooke," Lucas offered a somewhat awkward smile, "Hey Sam."

"Hi," the younger brunette said. "I'll just go wait out front and make sure the cab is waiting." Sam grabbed the gift bag from her sister before hurrying to the open elevator and sliding in, just in the knick of time.

Brooke turned to lock the door before turning back to look at her ex-husband. "Lucas," her voice sounded slightly exacerbated. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been two and half weeks Brooke and you still won't talk to me," he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "I didn't know what else to do but show up on your door step."

"When I'm on my way to a wedding," the annoyance in her voice was gone as her green orbs were lost in his sea of blue.

"I thought I'd have more time," he shook his head wearily. "I didn't realize you'd be leaving this early." He finally allowed his gaze to drink her in and the way her deep purple dress hugged her curves. "By the way, you look breathtaking."

"Thank you," she offered him a small but unforced smile. "I'm in the wedding."

"I should have known," he stuffed his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling awkward about his impromptu visit. "Look Brooke, I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about Thanksgiving and that I overreacted." He paused briefly. "Maybe you can save me a dance at the reception."

"You're going?" there was a spark of light in her eyes that she couldn't contain.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Haley invited me. Besides I'd never miss the chance to dance with you Pretty Girl," Lucas smiled warmly at her. "I'll see you." He turned to walk away.

"Luke," Brooke called out, walking towards him as he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "You weren't the only one who overreacted; I'm sorry too."

"Thanks," he replied. "Can I walk you down to your cab?" Lucas offered her his arm in anticipation.

"You better," Brooke smiled deeply this time, her dimples in full effect as she wrapped her arm around his and let him lead her downstairs.

* * *

"And you're sure they can't move it back to the previous time," Nathan sighed deeply into the receiver. "Okay… thanks Connie." He slammed the phone done harder than necessary.

"Hey," Peyton said as she stepped inside the office. "What did that phone do to you?"

He ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration before looking up at her. "Hey Peyton."

"What's wrong?" she said as she sat down.

"The meeting tomorrow with Bergeron has been moved up to this evening and I have that conference call at the same time. There's no way I can take them both and this is an important deal. We lost them to House of Scott before and Dan will never let me hear the end of it if I don't reel them back in but this conference call is too important to put off."

"I can still do it with Julian," Peyton suggested with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" he queried, studying the look in her eyes.

Peyton nodded emphatically. "Look you said it when you invited me to come to this meeting; Mr. Nguyen is really comfortable with me and likes me from my time as a spokes model with Brash and Sassy. I can introduce him to Alex so they'll start off on the right foot and Julian can take it from there."

"That could work," Nathan said thoughtfully. "That means you'll have to leave earlier and miss the wedding."

"I'm sure they'll understand," she shrugged. "Besides I was actually going to ask you if I could meet you there because I wanted to leave today to check out a band for the label."

"Then I guess it works out," he said with a smile. "Okay, I'll get Connie to set up things with the jet and call Alex and Julian."

"Sounds good," she stood up and made her way to his side of the desk. "I'm going to go home and pack."

"Thanks for taking care of this Peyton," he smiled up at her before she leaned over to kiss his lips softly. "I'll see you before you leave."

"Yeah," she offered him a smile before leaving the office.

* * *

Haley smiled as the doors opened, revealing a church full of people awaiting her decent down the aisle. She saw her sisters and Brooke to the left of the minister and Jake's groomsmen to the right. It was then her eyes finally landed on the face of the man she would be pledging her life to in just a few moments. Her eyes were already tearing as she gave her brother's hand a firm squeeze, signaling she was ready.

Jake watched as his bride moved slowly towards him, the melodic music playing softly in the background only made the moment more magical for him. Her eyes locked with his and in that moment everyone else disappeared from the room, leaving only the two of them. He smiled as she finally came to her destination, her hand being placed in his as Vincent gave him a nod before taking his seat, the guests following suit.

"Dearly beloved," the minister started. "We are gathered here today to join together Jacob Jagelski and Haley James in holy matrimony." He paused briefly, "Marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. We ask God to bless this union now and always. We will first hear a passage from the maid of honor and best man."

Both Clay and Brooke went to stand on the right side of the couple near the podium.

Clay cleared his throat, somewhat nervous as he began to speak. "Love is never-ending, nor is it ever begging…"

"A man is born, a woman is born for him," Broke chimed in.

"In the fight to find each other," Clay continued, "the perfect moment awaits its destiny."

"When they meet, they know," Brooke smiled as she spoke, her dimples in full effect.

"That's why love is never-ending," Clay said as he looked at his brother and soon to be sister-in-law, "nor begging."

"It is always and forever," Brooke finished, her eyes tearing up as she saw a tear run down Haley's face before she and Clay returned to their positions.

"And now the couple will recite their vows," the minister said.

"Haley," he smiled as he took her hand in his. "I never thought I'd ever find someone who could make me feel this happy; this alive. From the moment we meet, you turned my world around and made me believe in things I never believed in before, made me see the world in a whole different way." He looked deeply into her eyes, seeing the tears starting to form. "You know, my dad was a sailor and he used to take me and my brother out on the boat and sometimes there would be rough waters or it would get choppy but the sky would clear and my father would find the North Star to guide us home." He paused briefly, trying to contain the emotion in his voice. "I found you at a time in my life where the waters were choppy but you cleared that all away. That's what you are to me Haley, my North Star; my home. And I know I can weather any storm as long as you are by my side. I love you; I love you so much."

Haley couldn't help letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "Jake," she sniffed. "It's been said that one word will free us from the pain and the weight of life, and that word is love. I never truly understood what that meant until you walked into my life. What you have given me," she paused as a few tears escaped, "is something I never knew I was missing in my life until your love showed me what love truly meant. You say that I'm your North Star on a sea of choppy waters but Jake, you are my anchor. You keep me grounded all while allowing me to be free to be who I really am." Her caramel eyes looked up into his chocolate hue. "Because of you, I am no longer afraid to be who I am. I am no longer afraid of anything and I thank you for that gift and for the gift of your love. And I promise you here and now that I will love you until the end of time."

"Jake," the minister began again. "Do you take Haley to be your lawful wedded wife, to live together in a state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jake said with a smile, his own eyes watering as he gazed lovingly at his bride.

"And do you Haley," the minister paused, "take Jake to be your lawful wedded husband, to live together in a state of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Haley smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Now the rings," the minister announced. "Jake, please place the ring on Haley's finger and repeat after me; with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring," Jake said firmly as he placed it on her slightly shaky hand, "I thee wed."

"And Haley, please place the ring on Jake's finger and repeat after me," he paused briefly. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Haley slipped the ring over his knuckle and to the base of his fingers before her misty eyes met his once again. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love, and devotion, by the authority invested in me by the State of North Carolina, I now declare you to be husband and wife," the minister began his closing. "What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. Jake, you may kiss your bride."

Jake smiled as he did as he was told, tilting his head forward as Haley placed her arms around his neck, their lips meeting in a soft and loving kiss.

* * *

"This is beautiful," Brooke said as they stepped inside the reception hall. "I'm glad everything turned out just the way Haley wanted it; she and Jake deserve this."

"Where is the bride and groom anyways?" Lucas asked as he looked around.

"They stayed behind to take some bridal photos; just the couple," she explained. "They'll be here soon. Until then I think I'm going to go get a drink."

Lucas was startled by the phone vibrating in his suit jacket, forgetting he'd left it there. "You go ahead," he said as he took the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. "I have to take this."

"Okay," the brunette nodded before making her way to the bar where a man was setting up glasses behind the counter. "Hey," she offered him her famous dimpled smile. "Would it be possible to order a cocktail?"

"I'd love to Miss but I'm still setting things up," he smiled back at her, his eyes roaming her form before going back to his task.

Brooke pouted as she turned around, meeting a pair of familiar dark blue eyes.

"Wow," Nathan said as he let his gaze linger over her dress and the way her body filled it out in all the right places. "You look… amazing." He was sure that word didn't quite justify it but at the moment his mind was drawing a blank on a suitable one.

"You don't look so bad yourself Scott," she smiled as she walked towards him. "You missed the wedding."

"Looking for me now Davis? I'm flattered," he said with a cocky smile.

"Don't kid yourself Nathan," she quirked an eyebrow, "I just happen to be observant."

"Actually I had a conference call last longer than expected," he shook his head. "I was actually coming over to the bar to get a drink."

"I guess great minds think alike but good luck," she rolled her eyes. "I couldn't get him to pour me anything."

"Come on," he motioned with his head towards the bar before making his way over. "Excuse me; we'd like to order two cocktails."

"I'm sorry," the man behind the bar looked a bit uncomfortable, seeing the same woman back with a friend. "I'm still not finished setting up."

"Told you," Brooke whispered under her breath, causing Nathan to stifle a laugh.

"Aww come on Bud," Nathan said as he pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill and placed it in one of the empty glasses on the counter. "I'm sure you've got time to make a couple of drinks."

Smiling at the huge tip he'd just received, the bartender smiled. "Sure, what can I get you folks?"

"I'll take a whiskey neat," Brooke said.

"Make that two," Nathan added as the bartender gave them a nod and attended to their drink orders.

"How very Scott of you," Brooke looked toward the man beside her with a raised brow.

"That almost sounds like a compliment," Nathan replied.

"It was," she smiled.

"Well in the spirit of weddings," he shrugged before holding his glass up. "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings," Brooke said before they clinked glasses and both downed their drinks.

* * *

Haley twirled around the dance floor with her husband, smiling up at him. "This night has been perfect; the whole day has."

"This is only the beginning Mrs. Jagelski," Jake said as he bent down to kiss her lips softly.

"Say it again," she demanded softly.

Jake nodded, "This is only…"

"No," Haley shook her head adamantly, placing her index finger over his lips. "Say the other part again."

"Mrs. Jagelski," he said with a smile. "Do you know what I can't wait for Mrs. Jagelski?"

"I don't know Mr. Jagelski," she shrugged as they glided across the room. "Perhaps for our wedding night to start," she whispered in his ear.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he said as his hand slid daringly low down her back, copping a quick feel of her butt. "I missed you so much last night."

"Me too," Haley blushed. "I say you go round up your groomsmen and I'll get my girls so we can do our surprise dance and then slip out of here," she raised her brows at him. "What do you say?"

"I say I knew my wife was smart," he laughed as he gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Haley said as the finally moved out of each other's embrace. "Now, hurry up."

* * *

"I will have a hot bad mama," Brooke said as she approached the bartender once agian.

"A hot bad mama huh?" Nathan repeated from behind her.

"What are you stalking me?" she smiled as she retrieved her drink.

"Now which one of us is the cocky one," he laughed before turning to the bartender. "I'll take a martini, shaken, not stirred; top shelf vodka." He looked back at the brunette beside him. "So what's in that?"

"Tequila and white chocolate liqueur," Brooke answered. "I admit it, I'm a chocoholic."

"Well they say admitting it is the first step," he replied. "Plus I already knew that; that night you helped me with my computer issue you ate nearly every chocolate pastry on the plate. How you eat like that and still look like this is beyond me." He turned back to grab his drink.

"Maybe I just have good metabolism," she said with a wink before walking away and finding Lucas. "Hey Broody, where have you been?"

"No where," he shook his head, obviously distracted.

"I wanted to see if you still wanted that dance but something else seems like it's on your mind," she placed her glass on the counter next to him so she could reach out to take his hand in hers. "Luke, talk to me."

"I told you Dan was planning something," he said frustratingly as he ran a hand over his buzzed hair. "My deal with Bergeron; they usurped me. I need that revenue Brooke."

"Lucas," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get another deal with an even better company."

"You don't understand," he shook his head.

"Then make me understand," she said sympathetically.

"I can't," he rose his voice.

The brunette peered at him, taken back by his tone.

"Brooke, Brooke!" Taylor rushed towards her, obviously tipsy but apparently still within her facilities to dance as she began to sway back and forth. "Haley needs us all for the wedding party dance," she whispered loudly into Brooke's ear. "SHH!"

"Geez Taylor," Brooke moved away from her slightly before looking sadly into Lucas' eyes.

"Go do you bridesmaid duty," he replied. "I'll be fine."

"I'll be right back," she smiled softly before taking off to the other side of the room.

Lucas watched her go before turning around and seeing his sister walk by. "Bevin."

"Hey Luke," she smiled brightly, "Enjoying the party?"

"Actually I think I've had enough wedding for tonight," he replied. "Can you tell Brooke I took off?"

"Yeah, sure," Bevin answered while she watched her brother quizzically as he left before turning towards the performance that was taking place in the middle of the dance floor by the wedding party. It was fairly short, maybe ten minutes at the most, and when it was over Bevin waved frantically towards her former sister-in-law.

"Geez Bev," Brooke said as she made her way towards her. "Where's the fire?"

"Well Skills is waiting for me but I just wanted to tell you Lucas left," she answered. "He told me to tell you."

"Unbelievable," she exhaled deeply. "Thanks Bev; I guess I'll just call a cab."

"A cab?" Nathan said from behind her.

"Nathan," she jumped in the air a bit before turning around and smacking his arm. "Are you going to keep doing that to me all night?"

"Maybe," he laughed. "What's with the cab?"

"It seems that Lucas left me and since Sam already left to spend the night at her best friend's I get to take a cab alone," Brooke replied. "I thought I'd better not drive since I planned on drinking and since Luke was going to be here…" she shook her head, not bothering to finish the disappointing sentence.

"Well I've got the limo," Nathan offered. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," Brooke said with a nod, "I do."

* * *

Peyton sat by the fire, wine glass in hand as she stared at the dancing flames. The meeting had gone very well and she was sure Nathan as well as Dan would be pleased with what she and Julian managed to accomplish in New York.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Julian asked as he sat down beside her on the chaise.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "We've had a great night, don't let me ruin it."

"You couldn't," he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay to miss her Peyton, no matter how good or bad a day; it's okay to miss her."

"I just feel like I am always piling this on you," she shook her head; her blonde curls unruly and bouncing. "I can't talk to Nathan about any of this because he's just so damn numb. He walks around the house like a stone and half the time I have no idea what he's feeling so I feel even worse, like I'm feeling too much."

"Its grief Peyton," Julian paused briefly. "There are no guidelines or maps to how you are supposed to feel when you lose someone you love. You are a remarkable woman. You are strong and resilient and loving and you will get through this, okay?" He watched as the tears ran down from her eyes. "Hey," he began wiping the moisture away softly with the pads of his thumbs.

Peyton collapsed against his chest, tears streaming down her face as she clutched on to his shirt.

"Shh," he rubbed soothing circles against her back. "I wish I could take your pain away Peyton."

She looked up at him slowly, her green orbs searching his face for something she couldn't quite place and the next thing she knew, their lips were colliding together in a sensual kiss. Neither was sure who'd initiated it and neither cared as they tasted the other's mouth. When air seemed to become a problem they finally pulled back, eyes wide as they stared at each other.

"We… we can't do this," Peyton said breathlessly. "I just…"

"Peyton its okay," Julian said as he stood up. "You're right; we can't do this. I'm sorry… I should go."

"Yeah," Peyton nodded as she followed him to the door, standing in the now open archway.

"Goodnight Peyton," Julian said as he turned down the hall.

"Goodnight Julian," she said softly before closing the door behind him and leaning against, unable to stop the tears that began to flow.

* * *

Brooke and Nathan sat on the couch in Brooke's living room, wine glasses in hand as they let themselves wind down from the evening. Both wanting to forget their separate troubles, they'd indulged in playing video games and reminiscing about Jake's bachelor poker party. It had been nice to just talk to someone without all the drama and it had been the best part of the evening for both of them.

Brooke leaned back as she draining the ruminants of her wine glass before stifling a yawn.

"Tired?" Nathan asked before his eyes drifted down to his watch. "Wow, I didn't realize it had gotten this late; Jeff's probably bored out of his skull." He lace the empty wine glass on the table.

She nodded wordlessly.

"I guess I should go," he stood up.

"Yeah," Brooke stood up as well, picking up his overcoat and following him to the door. "Well thanks for the ride and the company." She looked up at him somewhat awkwardly. "We should do it again; it was… nice." She wasn't sure why suddenly she felt uncomfortable. Nathan had been her brother in law, her friend, her colleague, boss, and even a crush but tonight as his blue eyes meet her hazel, she suddenly felt like he had become something else and a part of her was afraid to find out what.

"It was nice," he agreed as he shifted from one foot to the other, his feelings eerily reminiscent to that of a junior high boy who'd just hung out alone with the girl he had a crush on for the first time. Nathan opened the door; turning back towards her once he was standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

The petite brunette looked up at him quizzically, "For what?"

"For blaming you; for blaming Sam," Nathan answered honestly.

"We've been over this before," she offered him a small smile.

"I know," he tilted his head to the side. "It's just… I guess it was easier to be angry and to take it out on someone who was there…"

"I know," she reached over to touch his arm comfortingly, trying to ignore how alive touching him made her senses feel. "I know how much you were hurting; I'd never hold that against you."

"You're something else Davis," the smile on his face lit up his eyes. "Thanks," he shrugged, "for not holding a grudge and for tonight. I've just felt so numb since…" he let the sentence trail of. "It's just nice to be able to feel again; I don't know how to explain it." His eyes traveled over to where she was still holding his arm.

Brooke removed her hand quickly, trying to ignore the feeling that came over her at the loss of contact. "You don't have to; I get it." She smiled as she handed him his coat, feeling the electricity between them as his hand brushed against hers to take it.

"I guess this is goodnight," he looked up from their separating hands to her eyes.

"Yeah," she nodded, her throat suddenly dry. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," his ocean of blue stared into her hazy brown and green, wondering why it was so hard to move away from that doorway.

Brooke wasn't sure how long they stood there, eyes locked in an unspoken but mutual realization that they were teetering on a line that once they crossed, they could never go back. Her hand reached up for the smooth wood of the door but before she knew what was happening, Nathan was crossing the threshold once again, his arm around her waist and pulling her small frame against his muscular form as his lips crashed against hers. Her eyes widened, shocked momentarily as his soft but firm lips began to move across hers. Her head was screaming at her to pull away but her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own as it responded, moving against his and opening to allow his tongue entrance.

She felt herself being moved back and heard the sound of the door slamming behind them as he pinned her against the wall, the black wool overcoat finally falling into an inky stain on the shiny wood floor. The hand around her waist moved to grip her hip as his other hand sought residence in her deep brunette locks.

"Nathan?" she pulled away from the kiss, murmuring against his lips as she felt the hand on her hip slip behind her and make way to the zipper on her dress.

He rested his forehead against hers, his breathing slightly ragged as his royal blue eyes stared into hers in something that looked almost like desperation. "I just want to feel again," the words came out of his mouth like a broken prayer.

Brooke reached her hand up to cup his cheek gently, nodding softly before her lips sought his in a healing kiss.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Just a heads up... the next chapter will move this story from the Teen to Mature category. According to your votes it's what the readers want so look for that next chapter.


	17. Chapter 16: Turn My Grief To Grace

**A/N: **Hey all... well I think you have waited long enough so I'll keep this a/n short. I've never written anything Mature before so I hope it came out alright. And... Just a quick shout out to** miralinda, tanya2byour21, Gene, ILoveSarahSophia, leona, Love me some Julian, fggt16,** and** Luv2Live **- thanks so much for the reviews. Also, I recapped just a few sentences from the end of last chapter. Now on to the story... and if you are reading "Eyes Wide Shut", that should be updated tomorrow.

**Turn My Grief To Grace**

_Nothing comes easily, fill this empty space.  
Nothing is like it was, turn my grief to grace.  
Nothing comes easily, where do I begin?  
Nothing can bring me peace, I've lost everything.  
I just want to feel your embrace…_

_*_

Brooke felt herself being moved back and heard the sound of the door slamming behind them as Nathan pinned her against the wall, the black wool overcoat finally falling into an inky stain on the shiny wood floor. The hand around her waist moved to grip her hip as his other hand sought residence in her deep brunette locks.

"Nathan?" she pulled away from the kiss, murmuring against his lips as she felt the hand on her hip slip behind her and make way to the zipper on her dress.

He rested his forehead against hers, his breathing slightly ragged as his royal blue eyes stared into hers in something that looked almost like desperation. "I just want to feel again," the words came out of Nathan's mouth like a broken prayer.

Brooke reached her hand up to cup his cheek gently, nodding softly before her lips sought his in a healing kiss. It started off slower this time, each of them taking the time to explore every corner and crevice of the other's mouth before it built back up in its urgency. He kissed her like a drowning man, finding the air he needed to survive within her. Her hand fisted in his hair as his mouth moved from hers, hastily kissing down her jaw line before making his way to her neck. She leaned her head back against the wall, eyes closed as she felt a rush of heat wash over her entire body, pooling in the pit of her stomach.

As Nathan's lips made his way to hers once again, Brooke's fingers nimbly undid the buttons of his white dress shirt before pushing it and his suit jacket over his broad shoulders and down his arms, revealing the hard smooth planes of his torso. His hand once again found her half undone zipper, sliding it down the rest of the way and letting her deep purple garment pool around her feet, leaving her in a lacy black strapless bra and matching panties.

He pulled back to look at her. "God I want you," Nathan whispered to her before his lips attacked hers once again in a tango of erotic strokes, her feet stepping over her dress as they made their way to the couch, her mouth never leaving his on the way there as they knocked over the lamp on the end table and heard the light bulb shatter. He pulled back, "Should we…"

"Later," the word rushed out of her mouth before it returned to his, kissing him hungrily as they kneeled on the dark red sofa, her hands quickly finding his belt and undoing it before moving to the button and zipper of his black trousers.

Nathan stood up quickly, kicking his shoes and socks off before allowing his pants to fall to the floor and reclaiming his spot on the sofa, laying Brooke back on the couch as he rained languid kisses down her neck to the valley between the swell of her breasts. She let out a huff of protest when his actions ceased before opening her eyes slowly to look at his face, his famous smirk in effect as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He tossed the black garment away, his eyes full of wanton arousal as he gazed down at the soft globes of flesh, palming them before allowing the pads of his thumbs to glide across the taunt peaks. Nathan dipped his head down, taking on of the hard peaks into his mouth and sucking on it hungrily, causing the heat to pool between her legs. He alternated between grazing the nipple with his teeth and licking it, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger.

Brooke moaned out in pleasure, her pelvis rotating upwards to feel the swell of his masculinity before reaching for his head and pulling him towards her so she could once again explore the warm cave of his mouth. "Nathan…" it came out breathy, her chest heaving as he continued his ministrations with both hands. She pulled at his boxers, getting them as far down his thighs as she could from her position before using her feet to push them to his calves, letting him kicked them off the rest of the way.

He pulled back to look at her once again, her body bathed in the moonlight that shined through the window; her brunette tresses splayed all around her, framing her face. A cocky grin spread across his face as he hooked his fingers into the elastic waistline of her silk panties, sliding them down her high heeled feet before gazing down at her once again. Nathan drank in every curve of her body, thinking she had to be the most exquisite thing he'd ever seen; that he would ever see. She bit the bottom of her lip self-consciously as his eyes continued to roam over her, her hazel green orbs seeking his in a wild mixture of emotions.

He couldn't help but smile down at her. "You are _so_ damn beautiful," he whispered in awe. She looked more vulnerable then he'd ever seen her and it made her all the more attractive in his eyes. "I need you… so much."

"You have me," came her raspy reply.

Brooke reached for him tentatively, wrapping her hand around the length of him as he let out a hiss, his body immediately thrusting forward in anticipation. He reached for her legs and settled between them before taking one of her hands and joining it with his own, their fingers intertwining as he positioned himself and slowly slid into her warm, wet cavern.

Brooke gasped as he entered her, his body stilling and hovering over hers as he allowed her to adjust to his size before he began moving with her in a dance as old as time itself. It started off slow but as the passion washed over them, Nathan increased his speed and Brooke dug her nails into his strong arms. They were in perfect sync, like morning mist drifting swiftly across the harbor. Her hips rose to meet him, their bodies in perfect rhythm as they dove towards a sea of ecstasy.

Their eyes meet again in silent communication, creating a bond they both knew would last longer than their night of bliss as they drove towards their crescendo. The apartment seemed to swell with heat, a sheen of sweat adding to the delicious friction their movements were creating. Nathan pushed back a few strands of Brooke's hair that seemed to be sticking to her forehead, his eyes full of some unexplainable emotion as he looked at her before leaning down and brushing his lips over hers. She returned his kiss with everything she had, sucking in his bottom lip before biting on it gently and eliciting a low growl within his throat. Brooke wrapped her legs around him, her high heeled shoes digging into his butt and urging him even deeper as he rocked back and forth into her velvet heat, faster and faster, over and over and over again.

The room was soon filled with labored breaths, moans, and cries of each other's names as a ribbon of heat washed over them, the sensations taking over their joined bodies as they were finally sent over the precipice, sending them both tumbling into a blissful vortex.

* * *

Peyton leaned against the door inside her hotel room, hands wiping at the stray tears as she tried to collect herself. She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to go there with Julian, to cheat on Nathan. It was cheating that almost cost her everything before.

_Peyton made her way down the stairs, pausing at the landing to watch Nathan. "Hey," she said softly as he looked up. "What you looking at?"_

_He turned the frame towards her, the picture displaying Peyton, Nathan, and a nine year old Liz of happier times. "Last year's Christmas portrait." _

"_Before I messed everything up," Peyton said sadly._

_He cleared his throat before setting the frame back on the mantel, quickly changing the subject. "Did Liz get to bed alright?"_

_The blonde nodded. "She did. I appreciate you letting me stay longer. It feels like she's finally starting to come around, like she doesn't hate me anymore."_

"_She could never hate you Peyt; you're her mother," he replied. "Even when she was mad at you she still loved you."_

"_And you," her green eyes looked up at him imploringly as she stepped closer. "Do you?"_

"_Hate you?" he asked._

"_No," she shook her head once again, "Still love me?"_

_Nathan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Peyton…"_

"_Because I still love you," she continued. "I always have and I always will." She watched him turn away from her. "Nathan please," she reached up to turn his face towards her. "I'm sorry," she leaned up to kiss him on his cheek. "I'm sorry," she kissed him again, this time on his lips. "I'm sorry." Her mouth met his again before murmuring against his lips, "Nate, I'm sor…"_

_Nathan finally let go of his resistance, his lips cutting off her last apology as he deepened the kiss, relishing the taste of her mouth_.

It was the night they'd gotten back together and conceived Jamie, and Peyton was determined now more than ever to fight for her marriage. She'd already lost so much and couldn't risk losing Nathan again; she wouldn't.

Taking a calming breath she made her way to the chair in front of the desk, sitting down as she dialed the number to her husband's phone and sighing as it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey honey it's me," Peyton worked to make sure her voice sounded free of the inner turmoil the plagued her mind. "I guess you're still at the party if you haven't gone to sleep yet. I'm sure it was really fun and I'm so sorry I had to miss being there with you." She paused briefly. "I have some band stuff left to take care of in the morning but I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait to come home to you and Jamie. I love you so much Nathan."

* * *

Brooke rolled over in her bed, blinking against the sunlight that now shined through her window. Turning back over, she reached towards the other side of the bed finding nothing but the expanse of cool sheets. She sat up slowly, her body sore in a good way from the night's activities.

_Brooke lay still, her eyes still open as she drank in the sight of his naked chest bathed in moonlight; the large expanse looking just as solid as it had felt against her but somehow soft too. She watched him silently, unsure what the protocol would be in the morning before trying to slide even further away from him on the small couch. She stiffening as he stirred; his leg brushing against hers and causing her to gasp in surprise. It was then that she watched his eyes open. _

"_Hey," she bit her lip in nervousness._

"_Hey," he said sleepily before his eyes drifted to the window, noticing it was still very dark outside. "You still up?"_

"_I-I couldn't sleep I guess," she said as she leaned against the back of the couch, bending her knee as she made her leg an almost barrier between them. She wasn't sure why she was so scared to touch him now but she was. She wondered if it was because she wasn't sure that she could stop once she did._

_Nathan felt her body shift away from him. "Do you want me to go?" his eyes opened fully._

"_No," she shook her head. "I mean," she sighed with a pause, "unless you want to." She looked up slowly at him, his hazel green staring vulnerably into his deep blue._

"_I'm fine here," Nathan said huskily. _

_Brooke couldn't stop the pink tint that crossed her cheeks. "Nathan," her voice was suddenly serious as she looked up at him. "Should we be just laying here after we…" her eyes traveled the length of his body before returning to his orbs, "you know."_

"_I don't know," he answered honestly. "This is not something I do," Nathan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "cheating on my wife."_

"_I know," Brooke nodded. "I don't do this, cheating, either." She shook her head. "When I first woke up tonight I thought this would end up being some strange dream." She nudged his arm with her shoulder, "A pretty hot dream but a dream, you know." She looked down, letting her hair fall in front of her face so he couldn't see her blush again._

_He smirked over at her. "Davis, are you blushing again?" _

"_No," she shook her head before leaning back against the back of the couch. "Maybe…"_

"_So a dream huh," Nathan said before turning to look at her. "So in the morning…"_

"_We wake up," she interrupted._

"_Okay," he smiled at her before leaning over to kiss her lips softly, noticing the surprised look on her face. "It's not morning yet," he smirked as he reached over, hooking her leg over him as his mouth sought hers once again._

_Brooke rolled towards him, eagerly exploring his mouth as she straddled him, feeling him already stiff against her. Nathan's mouth moved down her jaw line to the spot behind her ear he'd discovered drove her crazy as she lifted up, easing him gently inside her._

Brooke shook her head of the memory, her cheeks reddened as she heard a shuffling noise downstairs. She quickly reached for her robe, donning it before walking downstairs. She couldn't stop the feeling of anticipation of seeing him again as she made her way towards the kitchen, the memory of last night flooding back to her once again. After they had sex for the second time on the couch, they'd laid there for almost thirty minutes before Nathan carried her upstairs for round three in her bed. She knew it was supposed to end once daylight arrived but as she made her way to where the sound was coming from, smelling the aroma of fresh coffee brewing, she wondered if it would happen a fourth time.

"You're still here," she said happily as she came around the corner, deadpanning as she saw the man in her kitchen. "Lucas… um-hey."

"Hey Pretty Girl," the blonde turned around to face her. "Expecting someone else," he said teasingly, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"No," Brooke shook her head as she tried to get her bearings. "I mean… I just-I thought you were Sam." She couldn't stop the guilt that formed as she looked into his clear blue eyes.

Lucas squinted at her thoughtfully. "I thought Sam was spending the night at a friend's house."

"She was," the brunette answered quickly, tightening the sash around her robe. "She just… came back for something early this morning and I thought she'd left but then I heard the noise downstairs and figured she was still here." She silently prayed that explanation sounded true.

"Oh," he replied. "She must have been in a hurry because your door was unlocked." He paused briefly. "By the way, what happened to the lamp?"

Her eyes grew wide. "The lamp?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I found it broken on the floor. It was still pluged in." When he saw the alarmed expression on her face he began to speak again, "Don't worry, I unplugged it and cleaned it up. I'll get you a new one."

"You don't have to do that," she shook her head as her guilt increased. "Thank you for cleaning it up."

"It's okay," he shrugged before going back to their previous subject. "I was going to knock but when I found the door unlocked I thought I'd surprise you," he held up a white pastry bag. "I got a couple of chocolate scones and thought I'd make some coffee to apologize over."

"Apologize," she repeated softly.

"Yeah; I shouldn't have left the wedding the way I did last night," Lucas rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "I'm really sorry Brooke."

"Me too," she said sadly before catching a glimpse of the time on the microwave behind him, relieved to have an excuse to get out of there. "Look Luke, I realize you wanted to talk but I have a meeting and I really can't be late to it. I have to go," she couldn't help but feel guiltier every moment she stayed in his presence. "I have to go get ready; you can let yourself out. And thanks for coming over," she forced a smile before practically running out of the room and up the stairs.

Lucas barely had time to protest before she disappeared, sighing as he ran a hand dishearteningly over his buzzed hair before exiting the apartment as silently as he'd come in.

* * *

"Hey Mom, Nathan said as he entered his parents' living room. "Thanks for taking Jamie last night."

"No problem honey, we were happy to," Deb said before giving her son a kiss on the cheek. "He's in the kitchen with Miguel having breakfast. He looks so cute in his little uniform."

"You should come out with us," Nathan suggested, "watch him practice. I'm sure Jamie would love for you to come."

"I wish I could but I have a meeting in a few minutes," Deb replied. "Sort of a little pow wow here at The Ranch and then I have to go into Countess Lee."

"Oh yeah," he paused briefly as he poured himself some coffee that was sitting on the tray. "Who's your pow wow with?"

Deb stole his cup, forcing him to pour another one. "Brooke Davis."

The minute Nathan heard the sexy brunette's name his mind filled with images of what transpired between them.

_Nathan groaned as he lifted his hips up to fill her. Brooke laid her hands against his strong chest, rocking back and forth as he slipped in and out of her. He gripped her hips, causing her to ride faster as he drove himself deeper within her wetness. He slid a hand between them, his thumb rubbing gently over her protruding button as she gasped, head tipping back in ecstasy. Brooke circled her hips as she bent down to kiss him, their tongues dueling for dominance as he thrust into her even faster; their breathing erratic as they ground into each other. Brooke mewled his name against his lips as she began to shudder, her muscles clenching around him tightly as he exploded inside of her._

"..going to be great," Deb finished before she looked over at her unusually quiet son. "Nathan," she said as she watched the coffee spill out over the cup. "Nathan honey, you're spilling it all over the tray." She immediately threw napkins on the spill.

"Sor-sorry," he stuttered as he snapped out of it, helping his mom clean up the mess. "I'm sorry I zoned out there; I've got a lot on my mind."

"Does it have to do with Peyton coming back today?" she queried.

_Peyton._ He hadn't really thought about her since his conversation with Brooke last night in between their sexual activities. "Umm…yeah," Nathan answered. "So much has happened and…"

"You two will get back on track, I just know it." Deb tried to reassure her son, offering him a smile.

"I don't know Mom," he breathed out deeply as he took a seat on the couch. "Sometimes things happen that you just can't come back from."

"Then you move forward," the older blonde retorted as she sat next to him.

"I don't know how," Nathan said as he ran a hand through his dark locks. "You know I had the opportunity to go to New York with her but I let work get in the way. I could've flown out after my conference call."

Deb tilted her head to the side to study him. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I knew how uncomfortable it would be," he answered honestly. "Things with Peyton feel so damn hard lately and I know she feels the same way about me; it's why she didn't suggest me coming out later and why she wanted to leave early by herself."

"Maybe she's just waiting for you to take the first step," Deb patted his shoulder in comfort before standing up. "I'll go see if Jamie's about ready to go."

"Thanks Mom," Nathan replied as she walked out of the room. He walked back over to the tray to pour himself another cup of coffee just as the doorbell rang. Not really in the mood to schmooze with one of his mother's business associates, he trudged slowly to the door before finally opening it. "Brooke?" his blue eyes were wide as he looked around, slightly paranoid. "What are you…"

"I didn't expect to see you here," the brunette spoke over him before staring down at the ground, trying not to imagine his perfect body naked.

"I came to pick up Jamie," he quickly explained. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a-a meeting with your mom," Brooke answered.

"Right, she mentioned that." Nathan shook his head. "I'm sorry; come in." He stepped out of the way to let her inside. "I just…"

"It's okay," she said as she made her way to the living room, looking around somewhat awkwardly as he walked in behind her. "So," she said after they stood in silence for a few minutes, "about last night…"

"Not now," he shook his head as Jamie bounced into the room.

"Hi Aunt Brooke," Jamie smiled.

"Hey sweetheart," she bent down to hug him. "How's my favorite man?"

"Good," he beamed. "I'm getting ready to go play baseball; we have practice. Wanna come?"

"I wish I could but I have a meeting; I'll make sure to come out to one of your games though, okay?" she watched him nod before giving him a kiss on the forehead and standing up.

"Ready to go Dad?" Jamie smiled up at him.

"Sure thing," Nathan replied. "Why don't you head out; I'll be right behind you." He watched as his son bounded out the door. "Look I'm just going to go drop him off and then I'll be back; wait for me okay? We need to talk."

"Okay," she nodded as watched him leave.

"Hey I thought I heard someone at the door a few minutes ago," Deb smiled as she stepped in the room. "So, we ready to start?"

"Absolutely," Brooke nodded.

* * *

Lucas sat in his office silently. He knew he'd made a mistake in leaving the wedding the way he had last night but so much was going on that he just had to get out of there. Now he wondered if his mistake was something he could not take back.

"You okay my boy?" Karen asked as she stepped inside the room. "You look pretty deep in thought."

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind," he answered as he sat back in the chair, grasping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "It's been a long day and it's barely after noon." He let out a deep breath before looking up at her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm checking on my son and from the looks of it, it looks like I was right." She offered him a small smile as she took a seat. "You could take the day off you know."

"Uncle Keith needs me here," Lucas replied.

"He needs you to be okay," Karen countered. "He loves you so much; so do I."

"I know you guys love me," he sighed.

"And we want you to take care of yourself or to let someone take care of you," Karen paused briefly. "I know I've depended on you a lot through this and so has Lily, and Keith with the company..." she sighed. "And you've been taking care of all of us but I think you forget to take care of yourself."

"I'm fine Ma," Lucas replied.

"Are you?" she squinted at him in a similar fashion of his own searching look. "Did you get to talk to Brooke?"

"I tried but she had a meeting to go to," he exhaled deeply as he ran a hand through his hair. "I think I really messed up; I just have this feeling that something's changed between us."

"You should tell her what's going on Lucas," Karen reached over to hold his hand comfortingly. "You two have been through a lot and I think she would be able to help you through this."

He nodded. "I will; thanks Ma."

"That's what I'm here for," she smiled as she stood up. "I have to get back to the hospital. I'll see you later," she bent over to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Don't work too hard." She offered him one more smile before walking out the door.

* * *

Deb and Brooke went over the plans for their wellness center idea once more before deciding to call it a day. "I think this will work great," deb paused briefly. "Now I noticed some tension between you and Lucas at the wedding. Maybe I should try and pitch it to him one more time before we start looking for other options." Deb noticed the brunette's eyebrows scrunch together. "Now don't worry, I'll make it clear that we're partners on this but maybe if I…"

"Lucas and I are fine," Brooke interrupted. "He came over to apologize this morning so we're okay."

"so you two have worked things out," she smiled pleasantly.

Brooke nodded, "Looks that way." She hoped Deb didn't notice her slight change in tone.

"Great," Deb smiled. "I hope he takes us up on this offer just for my stock but if not, I'm sure we'll be able to find plenty of backers."

"I just want to make sure the backer is someone we can trust," Brooke replied "I want to make it clear that they will get a return on their investment, not be able to run our company or try to take it over."

"I think we are on the same page," Deb nodded. "Well I have to get out of here. I have some things I need to check on at Countess Lee."

"Okay," Brooke said as she began to gather together her documents inside a folder. "Would you mind if I stuck around to make a phone call; I actually ran out of the house without a cell phone?"

"Sure," Deb shrugged. "You know where the study is; I'll see you later sweetheart." The older blonde hugged her partner before leaving.

Brooke was glad her excuse worked, taking a seat silently and sipping on coffee as she waited for Nathan to return. Within a few minutes she heard the door opening and he was making his way to the living room. "Hey," she said as soon as he entered.

"Hey," he replied. "I wasn't sure if you'd still be here; I saw my mom leave from the house so I came up."

"You told me to wait for you so I did," Brooke paused briefly. "You said we needed to talk."

Nathan nodded. "About what happened last night…"

"Nothing happened last night," she interrupted, her eyes staring into his resolutely.

"Brooke," he sighed.

"Look I'm serious Nathan," she replied. "We agreed; come morning it was just going to be a dream. As far as anything more real than that, you don't remember what happened between us last night and neither do I."

"Okay," he agreed. "Not to say that it wasn't incredible and…"

"Don't," the word came out of her mouth breathy as his eyes roamed her form. After a few moments she spoke again, "So we're on the same page. Last night was just a one time thing."

"More like a three time thing," he said as he watched her blush before continuing, "but yeah, we're on the same page Davis." His blue eyes stared deeply into her hazel green. "Just one thing though before we forget this and I won't mention it again." He watched her nod. "What you did for me last night was more than just sex; it was the first time I've really felt anything but grief or numbness in months so… I don't know, thanks I guess for tuning it into something, I don't know, graceful… beautiful, like you."

Brooke smiled, her dimples in full effect. "I don't know what to say to that," she looked up into his eyes as she reached up to cup his cheek. "You're welcome." She stood on her tip toes and softly kissed his lips. It was not a sexual act; only a comforting one. "So, as of now we forget."

"We try," he shrugged, "and we don't talk about it again."

She stepped back. "So we have a deal." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Should we shake on it then?"

Nathan nodded before offering her his hand, "Deal," he said as she placed her hand in his.

"Deal," Brooke repeated as she shook his hand firmly. "I mean it."

"So do I," he replied.

"Absolutely," she bit the bottom of her lip as their hands remained clasped and his eyes continued to stare into hers just as intensely as last night.

"Positively," he said huskily, unable to control the electricity he felt at just the touch of her hand.

"Okay then," her words were soft. "I should go."

"You should," he replied as they stood there for a few moments longer.

They at last began to let go of one another's hands, slowly letting their palms and fingertips glide across the other's before finally separating. Their eyes meet in another intense look before Brooke finally turned away from him, Nathan watching her every move until the door closed behind her.


	18. Chapter 17: Feel This

******A/N: **Hello all... I am finally back! I know I've been horrible with the updating. It always bugs me when I get into a story and the author just stops so I do apologize. I won't bore you with the details of my life though or why I haven't been updating, just know that I should be back to updating both of my stories more regularly now. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and continued support.. hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

**Feel This**

_What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored? _  
_And everything that was taken can be restored?_  
_Feel this, can you feel this?_  
_My heart beating out of my chest..._

Nathan walked slowly around the grounds. After his conversation with Brooke about them forgetting what happened between them he found himself down at the stables, feeding Stargazer. It had been the horse Dan gave Lizzie for her last birthday and with her birthday coming up next month; he felt the need to be close to something of hers. He'd spent nearly an hour with the horse, thinking about his daughter's laughter when she used to ride before he slowly made his way back up to his house.

"Nathan," Peyton's voice startled him as he walked through the door. "Where have you been?"

"Hey Peyton," he threw his arms around her, pulling her close. "I was down at the stables… with Stargazer." He was a bit surprised she was home already.

She nodded understandably against his shoulder before pulling back to look at her husband. "I missed you," she tilted upwards to kiss him.

"I missed you too Peyton," Nathan said as he stepped out of her embrace. "How was your trip?"

"Good," she nodded, "though I couldn't wait to get back to you." Peyton stepped closer to him, wrapping an arm around his neck as she brought his lips to hers once again. She felt him respond immediately, his lips gliding over hers softly as she tried to deepen the kiss, bristling at the fact that he was abruptly pulling away from her. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," he shook his head as thoughts of kissing a certain brunette invaded his mind. "It's just everything has been so strained between us lately and I wasn't expecting…" he shook his head. "Come here," he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "I was just thinking about Liz earlier and I…"

"It's okay," she reached up to touch his cheek and when his eyes meet hers, she felt immediately guilty and turned away from him. "I'm sorry too. I was trying too hard." Her green eyes were hazy as she focused on the ground.

"Peyton, it's not you." Nathan reached out a hand to hold one of hers. "I'm sorry I made you feel…"

"It's not you," she interrupted as she looked up at him, her eyes beginning to water.

"Hey," he was immediately concerned. "What is it?"

"Where's Jamie?" she looked around, a somewhat nervous expression on her face. "I couldn't find him when I got back."

"He's at practice," Nathan's blue eyes looked at her inquisitively before reaching out for her. "Hey," he spoke in mild alarm, "you're shaking?"

"Am I?" her voice sounded shaky as she took a few steps away from him. "I guess I'm just nervous about telling you what happened in New York."

"In your message you said everything went fine," he couldn't hide the confusion that etched across his face. "And their distributor and contracts called this morning; you and Julian did great Peyt."

"Me and Julian," she repeated softly before her wide green orbs met his ocean of blue. "You're right, things have been strained since Liz's accident and it's felt like you and I have been in different places lately, speaking two different languages." She watched him nod. "And Julian has really been there for me to talk to, to confide in."

"I'm glad he's been such a good friend to you," Nathan said. "I'm not sure why you seem so upset."

"It's just, you are the one I should be confiding in," Peyton looked up at him in remorse.

"And you can," he replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry you felt…"

"I kissed him," the blonde suddenly blurted out. "Last night," she felt his hand leave her shoulder and immediately missed the lack of contact. "Last night we were drinking champagne to celebrate our deal and then we got to talking and the next thing I knew it, it just happened Nathan and I am so sorry."

"Sorry," he shook his head as the anger welled up inside him. "Was that as far as it went Peyton?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. "I swear; we both stopped it before it could go any further and I am sorry. This is not a repeat of what happened before Nathan; I am not going anywhere and I love you so much."

"You have a funny way of showing it," he blew out a heated breath. He knew he was being irrational, giving how much further than kissing happened between him and Brooke but he couldn't help feeling like it was six years ago all over again; when his wife had abandoned her family to chase after some guy right after making a move on his brother. "I have to go."

"Nathan, please!" she pleaded as her green eyes filled with tears.

"I just need to get out of here," he turned away from her brusquely before striding out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

Brooke sat on her couch going over her notes once again and making the necessary changes she and Deb had discussed. She'd managed to get Lucas to agree to a sit down meeting Monday morning to pitch the project one last time, though she figured his agreement had more to do with their personal relationship rather than their business one.

If she were being honest with herself though, her mind hadn't been much on business either. From the moment she left the ranch all she could think about was what she'd promised Nathan she'd do: forget. Forget the way Nathan's hands had felt roaming across her naked body, how his mouth tasted against hers, how completely sated she'd felt when he was inside of her; and his eyes, she couldn't forget the depth of his dark ocean orbs and how vulnerable and beautiful she felt under his gaze.

"Whew!" a familiar female voice spoke form her doorway. "It's good to be back," Rachel said as she carried her shopping bags inside and tossed them on the table before removing her over-sized sunglasses and custom Kentucky Derby hat. "Miss me biotch?"

"Rach!" the brunette stood up, embracing her long lost cousin. "Of course I missed you, you skank. Where the hell have you been? I thought you fell off the Earth."

"It hasn't been that long drama queen," the red head rolled her eyes before plopping down on the sofa.

"I haven't seen you since before Thanksgiving," Brooke said as she sat next to her. "Its mid-December now," She paused briefly. "You know you missed Jake and Haley's wedding," the brunette could not help but look away at the last word.

"Oh no," Rachel turned sideways on the couch to focus all of her attention on her cousin. "What did you do?"

"Do?" Brooke repeated. "I didn't do anything Rach; who's the drama queen now?"

"You and I both know Jake and Haley were not too concerned if I showed up or not. Jake has known me our entire lives and he knows it's what I do. Besides, I sent a present," she said flippantly before turning to peer at the brunette, her tone changing to a serious one. "But you, you have got your "I did something bad that I should regret but don't" face on that I haven't seen since high school so spill."

"My what?" she quirked an eyebrow as she laughed.

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis," Rachel squinted at the brunette beside her in her all knowing Rachel way. "You know very well what face I'm talking about," she paused as she pointed an index finger at her. "There, there it goes again."

Brooke sighed in both amusement and irritation, knowing that the woman in front of her could read her like a book but disappointed she was so transparent. "It's pretty bad Rach."

"Ooo, I'm excited now." Rachel sat up happily in anticipation, "Though I'm sure I've done worse."

"Probably," Brooke shrugged with a smile before her face turned serious once more, "but I can't tell you all the details."

"Now I'm even more intrigued," Rachel looked like she was on the edge of her seat. "So what did you do; sleep with one of the groomsmen and then meet his perfect girlfriend you didn't know he had?"

"Worse," Brooke shook her head. "I slept with a married man whose wife I've known for years; like went to lunch and shopping with and played with their children known; we aren't exactly friends but..."

"Wow," she blinked a few times before a smirk appeared. "And you don't regret it."

"I don't regret it," the brunette said softly, somewhat relieved to be able to talk to someone about it.

"So how was it?" Rachel raised her brows suggestively.

She thought about not answering but decided against it. "Rach, it was the most amazing, intense, passionate, sensual sexual experience I've ever had." She covered her face in embarrassment. "I'm going to hell."

"I have just the thing for this," the red head said as she pulled out a flask from her purse. "Hey," she defended when he saw the look her friend was giving her, "its happy hour somewhere."

Brooke laughed. "You came back just when I needed you."

"One thing about me," she shrugged, "I have awesome timing." Rachel offered her a smile before talking a drink and handing the bejeweled container to her. "Cheers?"

"Cheers," Brooke smiled before grasping the flask and taking her own drink.

* * *

Nathan stood on the patio at Crimson Lights, drinking his coffee as he gazed at the portrait of his daughter in the corner. It had been a dedication to her from the local kids and the coffee house in remembrance of his little girl. It had only been two short months since it was revealed to him and Peyton but he'd visited it often; finding comfort and solace whenever he did.

"Mr. Scott," a familiar teenage voice spoke from behind him. "How are you?"

"I'm good Lil' Davis," Nathan smiled warmly at the young brunette. "And you can call me Nathan. I always think of my dad when someone says Mr. Scott."

"Okay," she returned the smile, "Nathan." Sam paused briefly as her eyes roamed the portrait, remembering her friend. "She was beautiful, inside and out."

"Yes she was," Nathan agreed as the world seemed to still around them.

"I miss her," Sam said softly as she began to tear up before clearing her throat. "Being around Jamie helps though but I guess I don't have to tell you that."

There was a pregnant pause before Nathan spoke again. "I don't think I ever thanked you for doing this for her," he glanced at her before refocusing of the painting of Liz. "I know it was mostly your idea." He let out a heavy sigh before turning to look at the teenage girl. "It was really good of you to this for her especially after the way I treated you after she…"

Sam shook her head, interrupting him. "It's okay, you don't…"

"No it's not," he spoke over her. "I am sorry Sam."

"It's okay," the young girl smiled softly with tears in her eyes. "I forgive you and I'm sorry I didn't drag her out of that car."

Nathan nodded solemnly. "You got in that car with her despite the risks so that she wasn't alone; I know you loved her." he paused briefly. "It wasn't your fault Sam."

The moment the words left his mouth the young girl began to sob, unable to hold her tears in any longer. She knew logically the accident hadn't been her fault but she'd yet to let the guilt lift from her shoulders but somehow knowing Liz's father no longer blamed her released some of the heavy burden she'd been feeling. Nathan quickly wrapped his arms around the shaky brunette, letting out a few stray tears of his own as forgiveness washed over them.

* * *

Lucas stood outside of the family home he'd grown up in, breathing in the cool winter air as she stared up at the seemingly clear sky. It looked peaceful, calm yet he could still smell the scent of rain approaching in the air and knew that just like his life, a storm was coming.

"Penny for your thoughts," Karen's voice came from the now open doorway.

He turned around, eyes full of anguish. "Mom…"

"Oh my boy," she wrapped her arms tightly around her son. "It's going to be okay Lucas."

"I should be the one comforting you through this," Lucas spoke as he returned her embrace.

"I'm your mother Lucas," she pulled back and placed a comforting hand against his cheek. "It's okay for you to let it out; you don't always have to be the strong one son."

"I can't fall apart when you and Lily need me Ma," Lucas replied, his eyes reddening form the tears he refused to shed. "He's getting worse, there has to be something they can do."

"It's just a waiting game now and Keith," she smiled through her own watery eyes, "Keith wants to wait here with us; with his family."

"Because he's afraid to leave the company vulnerable," the brooding blonde turned away form his mother before letting out a labored breath and kicking one of the potted plants down the stairs, watching as the baked clay shattered upon impact with the brick covered ground. "Damn Dan!"

"Lucas," Karen reached for her son's arm, trying to comfort him even though she knew it was of little use. "Dan has done a lot to hurt his brother but he didn't cause this."

"No but he's the reason Uncle Keith is too afraid for this to get out," he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "He's afraid that Dan will use this to attack his company."

"Dan is not the only business competition Keith is worried about," the brunette woman spoke calmly despite the distress in her life.

"Just the only competition Keith would risk endangering his health for," Lucas retorted, "and the only competition that would use this to their advantage."

Karen was sure of that but said nothing. "There's nothing else they can do right now Lucas," her hand slipped down his arm to grasp his hand. "Right now, all we can do is hope; believe in the miracles…"

"In the magic of the world," Lucas spoke the last few words of the familiar sentence his mother often recited in times of crisis. "What if," he sighed heavily as he looked up at the sky that was beginning to cloud, "What if I can't see any magic right now?"

"Then I'll see it Luke," the voice of his little sister spoke behind them. "And Mom will see it, enough for all of us." Lily made her way to the other side of her brother, taking his other hand within her own and squeezing it reassuringly.

"We'll get through this," Karen smiled at both her children, "together."

* * *

Brooke sighed deeply as she leaned back into the couch cushions, slightly tipsy from her drinking session with Rachel. It felt good to tell her cousin about Nathan, even though she hadn't been able to mention his name, she felt better about the whole experience. Besides it wasn't like it was going to happen again.

"Hey Brooke," Sam said as she bounded through the door. "Look who I ran in to."

"Nathan," Brooke's breath caught in her throat as she looked up to see him standing in her doorway, their eyes meeting in an intense look before she turned back to her sister who was rambling about some good news she and Nathan had to share. "Good news?" She watched as he shut the door behind him before stepping further inside.

"Yeah," Sam said happily. "Mr. Scott…"

Nathan cleared his throat loudly before giving the young girl a smile.

"Fine," Sam laughed. "Nathan said Jamie's basketball team needed an assistant to the coaches and since I love basketball and Jamie and I have gotten so close we thought I'd be great for it."

"If it's alright with you," Nathan added.

Brooke took a look at the smile on her sister's face and she knew she couldn't refuse. "Of course it's alright with me," her eyes flittered to him momentarily before turning back to the youngest brunette in the room. "What would you be doing honey?"

"Mostly helping me or Alex," Nathan answered for her. "He's the other coach; his son is on the team too. Basically, she'd help organize the plays and things like that but we thought it would be nice to have someone the girls could relate to since it's a co-ed team. And everything will be after school of course…"

"It sounds great," she nodded at him appreciatively as she stood up.

"And Victoria will be happy because it's an activity I know she thinks will look good on a college application," Sam rolled her eyes but still couldn't stop smiling. "I can't wait to tell Jack; I'm gonna go call him. Thanks Nathan," she rushed towards him, giving him a quick hug before hugging her sister and rushing upstairs.

"Thank you," Brooke smiled at Nathan, "for putting that smile on her face. You didn't have to do this for her but I'm glad you did."

"Yeah well, she's a good kid and I think Liz would want this. And she's been so good for Jamie," he paused briefly. "Plus, I didn't just do this for her; I did it for me too. I was really hard on her when I had no right to be…" he trailed off with a shake of his head, still ashamed of his actions.

"Hey," before she could stop herself she reaching her hand out to cup his face gently, easing his head up so she could look into his down cast eyes. "You were going through a lot… and you saw Sam's face just now; she's already forgiven you. Maybe you should try to forgive yourself."

"I'm working on it," he said as another intense look passed between them.

Brooke gently let go of his face, stepping back a few steps. "S-sorry…" She shook her head. "This is why we're supposed to be staying away from each other."

"We are," he let out a chuckle before running a hand through his dark locks. "I just stopped by to drop Sam off and make sure it was okay with you that she was involved after…" his eyes glanced towards the stairs to make sure they were still alone before refocusing on her, "everything."

"Yeah it's fine," she bit the corner of her lip as she felt herself drowning in the depth of his blue eyes. "So," she cleared her throat, "whatever you need me to sign…"

"I'll have Sam bring them by," he replied as he reluctantly looked away from her. "I should go."

"Yeah," Brooke said softly before watching him make his way to the door. "Thanks for doing this again Nate."

He turned around to face her, surprised to find her so close. "You're welcome but it's not just for Sam," Nathan found himself once again drawn into the warmth of his eyes. "It's for me too, and you… all of us really."

"Still," she gave him her signature dimpled smile, "thank you." She reached out to him, her fingers gliding over a button on his shirt. "It's just a loose string," she said softly when his eyes looked own at her questionly. "You should get it fixed, or you just may lose the button."

He nodded wordlessly, knowing that she was saying so much more. "Yeah," his chest still tingled from her brief touch. "I'll do that."

Brooke watched as he opened the door and turned back to give her a smile, her mind wandering back to the last time he hesitated in her doorway. "I guess the staying away from eachother starts again now."

"Yeah," he offered her his famous smirk as his eyes raked over her, practically of their own accord. "I guess it does Davis."

"Stop it." She blushed before whispering, "Sam is right upstairs and could come down any minute."

"We're not doing anything," he replied in the same tone as he took a step towards her.

Her heartbeat seemed to accelerate. "But you're thinking about," she accused.

He let out a low chuckle before his eyes swept over her again. "Well so are you."

"No I'm not," she shook her head adamantly.

"Liar," he sais as he reached over to grab her wrist. "I can feel how fast your heart is beating."

"Nate…" her eyes looked up at him pleadingly.

"I'm sorry," he dropped her wrist suddenly. "It's just…"

"I know," Brooke nodded. "I feel it too but we can't."

"I know," he repeated her sentiment. "I can't seem to trust myself around you anymore." He shook his head. "I should go."

"You have to go," her voice was filled with more conviction than she felt.

Nathan nodded, knowing she was right. "I'll see you around Davis."

"You too Scott," she said before he finally began to walk away, closing the door behind her and leaning against the smooth wood as she closed her eyes and let out the breath she'd been holding since she first touched his cheek.

"Hey," Sam said as she descended the stairs, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Brooke paused briefly. "I'm okay," she forced a smile, hoping she wasn't lying.


	19. Chapter 18: Chasing Pavements

**A/N: **Hi all. I am so sorry this is late but at least I'm only late by roughly an hour. I meant to post this yesterday but was still putting the fine touches and editing it today and ended up not getting it down until now. Anyways, special thanks to **Love me some Julian, DevilSpawn,** **boothimyours, ****fggt16,** and **tanya2byour21** for your reviews. As long as I know people are reading and enjoying this story than I'll continue to write it. BTW, I have a poll on my page to see which story you readers would like to see posted next when "Eyes Wide Shut" is over, which is fairly close to being completed so if you have the time please vote. The choices are the final installment of my Roswell series, a GH Jasam fic, or a Y&R Phick one. Anyways, on to the next chapter... enjoy!

**Chasing Pavements**

_Should I give up,  
or should I just keep chasing pavements;  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste,  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there?  
Should I give up,  
or should I just keep on chasing pavements…_

.

.

Lucas sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on business but his mind was on other things. He was still wary about the potential lawsuit he'd buried and Dan's vague threat before Thanksgiving and along with everything going on with Keith, to say he felt overwhelmed would be an understatement. He'd taken this meeting with Brooke but he knew before she even arrived that he was going to say no to her. His only hope was that he could convince her to hold off on the project till he could be involved and have her come back to HOS in the meantime.

"Lucas," his sister's voice buzzed into his office through the phone intercom. "Brooke is here to see you."

He leaned over to pres the button, "Send her in." Lucas straightened his tie just as she walked in. "Hey Pretty Girl," he stood up, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, this is all business," Brooke offered him a dimpled smile. "You want to sit at the conference table," she motioned toward the table and chairs set up in the far corner of the room, "unless you want to go to the conference room?"

"I think the table's fine," he replied as they both took a seat.

"Thanks for agreeing to sit down with me on this," she started as she opened her cache case, pulling out a couple of folders. "I know you're busy with the holiday season but I really think this project could benefit not only me and Deb, but your company as well."

He smiled as she went into business mode. "Deb mentioned she was involved in this project; exactly how involved is she, as another investor?"

"Actually Deb has come on as my partner for this project," she answered. "We are looking for investors together."

He nodded silently.

"I have some projections for you," she said as she slid one of the folders towards him. "As you can see, out projections are very good. I've done a lot of research and there is no spa like this on the market; I mean you have anti-aging serums and face creams that smell good but nothing with a whole line based on bridging the gap between medicine and cosmetics."

"I have to admit the projections look promising, more than promising actually." He let out a breath as he studied the documents in front of him before looking up to meet her eyes. "But how can you be so sure these spas will produce the way you're anticipating if there is nothing on the market to give us an idea of how the people will respond? You're asking me to invest a lot of capital, capital I'm not sure I can risk, based on your gut."

"Every investment is a gamble Lucas, you know that but this is a gamble worth taking," she replied firmly. "Spas do well Lucas, anti-aging products do well Lucas, and new age herbal remedies are on the rise. What I'm talking about is combining the three but not just that, I'm talking about an experience for not only the body but the mind and the emotional state as well; a wellness spa for the overall wellness for your health as a whole." She pushed the other folder across the table at him. "I've worked hard on this Lucas and I am telling you, this is a sound investment. Look at the charts and the outlines. I wouldn't ask you to invest your money or Keith's company in something that would flop."

"Not on purpose," he said, reaching over to take her hand when she looked offended. "The idea is great and it's innovative and if this was any other time then I would say yes but I'm just not as liquid as I'd need to be to take something like this on." He sighed as he rubbed his neck. "The incorporation of House of Scott is great but I just can't do it right now; maybe in a year we can revisit this and in the meantime you could work here."

She shook her head. "I don't have a year to wait around for you to decide."

"You could come back and work here till then, tweaking your project and then we can revisit this when the time comes," Lucas tried for a compromise.

"I appreciate the offer but just like you've decline, I have to too." She stood up and offered him her hand as she would any other business associate. "Thank you for your time Mr. Scott."

"Brooke," he looked down at her hand quizzically. "I know this didn't go the way you wanted but I thought we could talk..."

She huffed as she dropped her arm before gathering her folders and returning them to her cache case. "I don't think there's anything left to discuss Lucas."

"So you're going to walk out of here like this because I said no to your business proposition," he squinted at her incredulously.

"I'm walking out because the meeting is over," Brooke stated in a calmer voice than she felt.

"I thought we could…" he trailed off with a deep sigh. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"So you used my project, knowing how important it is to me so you could push your own agenda," the disappointment was written all over her face. "I thought you were actually going to take me seriously but you planned on saying no the whole time, didn't you?"

Lucas sighed deeply, running a hand over his buzzed hair. "Brooke…"

"Save it," she held up her hand, seeing the truth in his eyes. "I'll see myself out." The brunette spun around quickly and rushed out, swiftly closing the door behind her.

"Damn it!" Lucas yelled as he slammed his fist against the table.

* * *

Peyton made her way downstairs slowly, happy to see her husband standing in the kitchen. She'd stayed up last night waiting for him and when she finally heard him come in she'd been relieved; but it had been short lived when he never came up to bed and then left this morning before she even awoke.

"Good afternoon," she said hesitantly. "You're making coffee?"

"Hey," Nathan turned around to face her. "Yeah, I still have some paperwork to finish but I brought it home. I didn't sleep well last night." He paused briefly. "Where's Jamie?"

"He's up at the main house with your parents," she answered. "He's going to spend the night there," the blonde let out a shaky breath. "I, um… I thought we could maybe talk."

He nodded. "You want some coffee?" He gestured to the full pot.

"Sure," she nodded as she sat down. "So you got back pretty late last night," she stared down at the tablecloth. "Where," her voice got softer as she hesitantly spoke, "where were you?"

"A lot of places," he said as he placed her mug in front of her and then sat down across from her with his own. "I went to Crimson Lights to Lizzie's Corner and I ran into Sam. I ended up taking her back home to Brooke's."

"So you were with Brooke and Sam all night," there was a relief in her voice. She was almost afraid that he'd went out to even the score between them after she told him about Julian.

"No," Nathan shook his head. "I went to Liz's grave and then I went to the gym at the club to let off a little steam." He looked up at her. "When I got back I just crashed down here and then headed out to work early." He paused momentarily, deciding to turn the interrogation on her. "What about you? Who were _you_ with all night?"

She didn't miss the accusatory tone in his voice. "I was with Jamie," Peyton sighed. "Nathan, I really am so sorry. I don't know how I can prove it but you have to believe that I'm sorry."

"I know you are," he let out a deep breath, trying to be rational about this giving what he'd done. "And I am sorry too if I overreacted."

"No, you didn't." Her curls bounced as she shook her head adamantly and her eyes began to water. "You had every right to react the way you did given what happened before, but this isn't the same thing. We moved passed that; remember you told me that Jamie and this," she held up her left hand, "this ring is a symbol of that. We can get passed this too Nate," a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know we can. Our family means everything to me."

"It means everything to me too Peyton," Nathan said sadly, feeling his own guilt.

"I can't lose you," she jumped put of her seat and kneeled in font of him on her knees, cradling his face between her hands. "We've lost so much already Nathan," her green eyes looked up at him imploringly. "We can't lose each other too. Please…" she leaned up to kiss his lips softly. "I don't want to lose you too."

"Neither do I Peyton," he replied.

"Don't let us lose each other," her wide eyes were filled with desperate need. "I love you," she pecked his lips again. "I love you," she mumbled against his lips breathily. "Kiss me…"

Nathan finally gave in, pressing his lips against hers as she rose up to sit in his lap, his arms cradled around her.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Brooke said as she stormed into the office, tossing her case on the table before flopping down unceremoniously into one of the vacant chairs. "That he would just think using my project, _my_ project to get me to do what he wants!"

"Who are we talking about exactly?" Jake looked up from his computer.

"Lucas Scott, that's who!" she yelled. "You know I actually believed that he for once was going to take my ideas seriously," she shook her head. "Doesn't he understand this is why I stayed at Phoenix in the first place instead of going to House of Scott because he never believed in me?" Brooke let out an exasperated breath. "I don't know why I thought it would be different now," she said sadly. "If he couldn't believe in me when we were married why would he believe in me now?"

"Hey," Jake stood up and went to sit in the chair next to her, wrapping his arm around his friend and pulling her closer. "I'm not going to let you have this defeatist attitude. You are smart and beautiful and extremely capable and you can do anything you set your mind too. If Lucas can't see that then he's a bigger fool than I've always thought."

"You are the best friend anyone can ever ask for," she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for listening to my craziness." She paused briefly as her eyes widened in realization. "I didn't even ask how your honeymoon was or say welcome back."

"You did in your own way," he laughed as he removed his arm, pulling back to look at her. "And the honeymoon as fantastic: the clear blue water, champagne, and Haley in and out of a bikini." He grinned happily.

"TMI there buddy," she shoved him playfully. "But I'm glad you had a good time; you look good too, all tan."

"Yeah, it was great," he smiled.

"I still can't believe she actually married you," she teased him with a laugh. "But seriously, I'm jealous. I always thought Lucas and I would find our way back together but now I just don't know. What if we were never really meant to be?"

"Well I never did think he was good enough for you," Jake replied. "I did want it to work out for you."

"It's just I loved him for so long that I don't know what it is to not love him," she sighed deeply as she stared down at a nonexistent spot on the floor.

"I believe you love him Brooke and he probably loves you too, how could he not?" Jake nudged her shoulder with his own. "But maybe you need to face that you're just not in love with him anymore. Sometimes people stay in relationships because they're comfortable; it's all they know." He wrapped his arm around her once again. "It will work out. Look at me and Haley, I never thought I'd find someone I could love like this but there she was; my soulmate. You'll find yours too."

"What if he already belongs to someone else," she mumbled incoherently.

He looked at his best friend curiously. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Thanks for talking me down. I should get out of your hair," she stood up, watching as he followed suit. "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her in a quick embrace. "I love you too Brownie."

She smiled at the childhood nickname. "I'll see you later." She gave him a small wave before leaving as swiftly as she'd entered.

* * *

Nathan lay in bed, arms around the slumbering blonde as she slept soundly. They'd made love for the first time since the night before Elizabeth's funeral. They had been so disconnected the past few months and Nathan felt guilty that he found it so hard to connect with his wife when it had been so easy to connect with another woman. And the remorse in Peyton's eyes, over what was in the grand scheme of things a minor indiscretion with Julian, only added to the guilt he felt so he'd carried her upstairs and made love to her, hoping it would fix what was wrong. It hadn't; in fact he felt even worse if that were possible.

He turned away from her quiescent form, her pale face content in sleep, as he turned to look out the window at the iridescent glow of the moon.

_Nathan looked down at her face, illuminated by moonlight, her dark chocolate tresses splayed around her as she sighed in contentment. He wondered if he'd been blind all these years, never realizing how intoxicatingly stunning she was. She reminded him of the moon that shinned so brightly tonight: radiant, iridescent, beautiful._

"_That was…" Brooke sighed again as she opened her eyes slowly, finding his warm gaze on her. "It was…"_

"_It was," he agreed before leaning down to capture her lips with his own in a heated kiss that left her breathless and aching for more. _

"_Nathan," she practically moaned when he released her lips, feeling his slightly calloused fingertips glide across her hip. _

"_You are so beautiful," he said reverently. _

"_You already got me in bed hot shot," Brooke laughed a little. "You don't have to keep saying things like that."_

"_I mean it," he replied seriously, brushing her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "I…" he trailed off, unable to put what he was feeling into words.  
_

_She reached up to cup his face. "What?" her eyes looked up at him imploringly. "You can say anything to me right now."_

"_I just wish we had more time," Nathan confessed._

"_We have tonight," she offered him a dimpled smile before leaning up to brush her lips against his. "Take me upstairs," she murmured against his mouth._

_He scooped her up quickly in his arms, causing her to giggle as he pulled her against his chest and quickly ascended the stairs._

Nathan was brought out of his memory as he felt Peyton stir next to him. Turning to look at her he was greeted with her wide but still sleepy looking green eyes.

"You're still up?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was just thinking."

"About us?" she looked up at him warily.

"About everything," he answered. "We've been so far off track lately and I'm not sure this fixed it."

She sat up quickly. "Are you saying that you don't, you don't want me anymore?" Her eyes began to sting with tears.

"No," he shook his head adamantly when he saw the look in her eyes. "Peyton," he reached out to wipe away the tear that rolled down her cheek. "You're my wife and you and Jamie are my family, I want to fix this." He shook his head in distress. "I just don't know how we do that with other people involved."

"Julian is not involved," Peyton replied firmly and he sighed, knowing he was not just talking about Julian. "He's not Nathan, I swear." She had misinterpreted his sigh. "I want to be with you and Jamie." She watched him nod in silence before she reached over to grasp his hand. "Maybe we can go away together," she suggested hopefully. "Just you and me and Jamie; we'll just get away from everything and everyone."

"Okay," Nathan said thoughtfully, thinking some distance between him and a certain brunette could be just what he needed to refocus on his family. "Yeah, I think that could work."

"Really?" her green eyes lit up happily.

"Really," he smiled at the happiness of her face. "Jamie's already out for his Christmas break and I have a pretty busy week but I think I can tie everything up so we can be leave on Friday."

"Great," Peyton said excitedly. "Jamie's going to love this. I really think some time away would be good for all three of us. Thank you," she leaned over to kiss him before snuggling against him, her head resting on his chest. "I love you," she said softly.

He placed a gentle kiss in her hair. "I love you too," Nathan replied before his eyes drifted towards the light of the moon once again.

* * *

Brooke stood at the window in her bedroom, looking out at the night sky. She'd had a long day and all she wanted to do now was find an escape and looking out into the vast expanse of the sky always seem to do that for her, at least to a certain extent.

She knew she'd overreacted a bit with Lucas but during most of their marriage she felt like he never took her business acumen seriously and today's meeting had just brought all that back. Lucas had always been the one who could make her happiest and saddest at the same time, beautiful but not good enough, deeply loved and taken for granted. Their relationship had been one rollercoaster of emotions after another. She felt like she was always on the same road with him, going forward but never really going anywhere. Brooke loved him profoundly, that much she was sure of, but was that enough. How could it be when it hadn't been enough before? She wondered briefly if Jake were right, if she was no longer in love with him but just too comfortable in their pattern to let go.

And then there was his brother, his married brother. What she had shared with Nathan in that one night had been indescribable. She'd never experienced passion like that before with anyone and it both scared and enthralled her. She did wonder though if part of the excitement had been that it was wrong; Nathan was every bit the forbidden fruit you weren't supposed to taste.

"_I just wish we had more time," Nathan confessed._

"_We have tonight," she offered him a dimpled smile before leaning up to brush her lips against his. "Take me upstairs," she murmured against his mouth._

_He scooped her up quickly in his arms, causing her to giggle as he pulled her against his chest and quickly ascended the stairs. Once they made it to the bedroom, he placed her on her stomach in the middle of the bed before climbing next to her, peppering wet kisses on the back of her neck as his hand stroked down her back to cup her butt._

"_Mmm," she moaned as she felt his hand dip lower and one of his fingers slowly entered her wet folders from behind, sinking deeply inside of her. "Oh Nathan…" she turned her head to taste his lips, her tongue seeking entrance almost immediately so she could explore the moist cave of his mouth._

_When they parted Nathan slid his hand from between her legs, pushing and adjusting her legs gently so that she was resting on her knees. Brooke rested on her elbows, turning back to look a him as he kneeled between her parted legs, a rush of heat washing over her at the dark look in his blue eyes. He offered her a cocky smirk as he took his own length in his hand; rubbing it against her and eliciting a deep mewl from her lips._

"_Nathan," Brooke breathed out as she pushed herself back, encouraging him to enter her, "please…"_

"_Please what?" he said huskily as he continued to tease her._

"_Don't make me beg you," the brunette replied, her eyes bright from the moonlight that bathed them. "I need you…"_

"_I need you," Nathan repeated her sentiment with a small smile before finally ending both their torture, holding her hip with his left hand as he slowly slid into her warm, wet cavern. _

_They both let out a contented moan at the joining, relishing in the physical as well as emotional connection. He slid in and out of her slowly at first, delighting in the delicious sensation of her surrounding him as she arched her back and buried her head in the pillow underneath her._

_Brooke began to push back against him as the coil of heat in her belly seemed to tighten, cajoling him to increase his lazy pace. Needing no other incentive Nathan increased his speed, thrusting vigorously into her slickened confines with an uncontrollable passion. They moved in perfect harmony and in that moment they felt like they'd both found something neither even realized they were searching for all their lives. In that moment she'd become the moon to his sun, the yin to his yang, the Eve to his Adam and that emotion both scared and urged them on._

_Collectively they increased their tempo, equally driving towards their common goal in an atavistic manner. Soon they were both panting as labored breaths and moans filled the room and_ _her muscles began to pulse around him, providing them each with a new stimulation and driving them over the edge into an ocean of bliss._

Shaking her head of the memory, she stared out at the inky sky. She didn't know how it was possible but she knew during the course of that night, she felt so much more than simple lust for Nathan; but she also knew that too would be another endless road with no happy end in sight. Sighing, she gazed at the moon once more before climbing into bed and sinking into her pillows, hoping that a good night's sleep would bring perspective in the morning.


	20. Chapter 19: Sand In My Shoes

**A/N: **Hello all! It looks like I'm late again, my computer was so not working with me. Anyways, i just wanted to thank all of you who have put this story on your list of favs or alerts. Also I want to give a special thanks to boothimyours, miralinda, **tanya2byour21, fggt16, Luv2Live, SimplyObsessed09, kay0340, Love me some Julian, mickeiblue, **and **dstarlight **for your reviews. Anyways, i looked through for typos but I'm super tired and was frustrated by the computer so I'm hoping there's nothing too hard to understand. i'll go through it again in the light of day but thought I'd put it up sooner than later... enjoy! **UPDATE:** I think I've fixed all the typos...

**Sand In My Shoes**

_I've still got sand in my shoes,_  
_and I can't shake the thought of you._  
_I should get on, forget you;_  
_But why would I want to?_  
_I know we said goodbye._  
_Anything else would've been confused?_  
_But I wanna see you again…_

.

.

Nathan sat at his desk, looking over the new campaign proposals for approval. Though the holiday sales were doing extremely well, he didn't want to loose momentum once they were over and knew putting anew campaign in place to ease into Valentine's season would help keep them performing well. It had crossed his mind to call Brooke and hire her to freelance for the website tie-in but he'd quickly dismissed that idea, knowing it was best if he stayed away from the alluring brunette. She was part of the reason he was focusing on this so early, so he could get away with his family and forget about the night he and Brooke spent together.

"Son," Nathan was brought out of his musings by his father's voice. "I heard you wrapped up that deal with Karoshimu early; good work Nate."

"Thanks Dad," he replied. "This is definitely going to lock our place as the number one cosmetics company in the Asian market."

"You've been doing a great job around here Nate," Dan said genuinely. "I'm glad you're back."

"It's good to be back," he nodded.

"And just when you're back into the swing of things you're taking a vacation," Dan smirked in amusement. "I guess I taught you well; you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Nathan answered. "Look Dad I know I just came back and everything but I do want you to know Phoenix is a priority; it's just my family has to be too."

"I understand son," he said as he took a seat across from him. "After everything this family has faced, you and Peyton especially, you deserve to take some time to get away; I think it'll do you both some good." He paused briefly. "That's actually why I came by."

"Really?" he was a bit surprised his father was being so magnanimous.

"Do you know where you're going yet?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I made arrangements to go down to The Caribbean," he answered. "It's going to be a surprise. I rented a beach house down there. I think she and Jamie will both like it."

"Good, good." Dan said with a nod. "I just wanted to let you know I've made the jet available for you."

"Thanks," Nathan smiled. "I really appreciate that; I'm sure Peyton will too."

"I'd do anything for my family, you know that son." Dan replied before standing up. "Just make sure the three of you are back before Christmas or your mother won't be too happy."

"Will do," he said as he watched his father make his way to the door. "Hey Dad," he waited for the older man to turn around. "Thanks again."

"Anytime son," Dan gave him a curt nod before exiting the office, leaving Nathan to his work.

* * *

Brooke and Haley walked into the next store, both immediately flocking to the show sale and perusing the heels.

"These are so adorable," she held up a red and gold snake skinned Carlos Santa stiletto. "I think I just feel in love."

Haley let out a laugh as she found picked up a black gladiator heel. "I am so glad we decided to do this."

"Me too," Brooke agreed. "I've hardly had a chance to see you since you got back form The Honeymoon."

"I know," Haley smiled brightly as she thought of her husband. "I still can't believe I'm married."

"It so works for you; you're glowing," Brooke said as she handed the shoe to the salesmen. "Can I try these in a size eight?" She tuned towards her friend to hand the black shoe to the associate as well, "And this in a size, what, seven Hales?"

"Yup," Haley replied as the man took both shoes to the backroom. "Now we just need to fix you up with someone."

"Oh no," Brooke shook her head adamantly as she picked up another shoe. "I think I've had just about as much hooking up as I can take."

"Okay Brooke Davis," Haley sat the short brown boot she'd been looking at back on the display before coming to stand in front of her friend. "Spill," she demanded with inquiring eyes.

"Spill what?" Brooke quirked an eyebrow at her, crossing her arms over her chest.

Haley mimicked her stance. "You know what. Who's the guy?"

"There is no guy," her eyes glanced away from her friend. "Ooo, look at these." She picked up a pair of blue Mary Jane style Paris Hilton pumps. "These are so cute."

"They are," Haley agreed as she snatched the shoe form her friend, "but don't try to change the subject." She sighed. "Is it Lucas again?"

"Sort of," Brooke decided to go with as much truth as she could. "We had a meeting a couple days ago and it didn't go well."

"Jake told me," she offered her a small smile. "Are you really going to let business affect your personal relationship with him? I know the two of you love each other."

"We do but I'm beginning to think that it's just not enough and maybe we were right the first time when we said goodbye," she sighed deeply.

Haley opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she saw the salesmen walk up to them with their shoes.

"Here you go ladies," he said with a smile before handing each one of them a box. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do," Haley smiled at him before she and Brooke made their way to a couple of vacant seats to try on their shoes. "Brooke, do you want to be with Lucas?"

Brooke sighed deeply. "I've been asking myself the same question for the past couple of months."

"Is there someone else?" the shorter brunette asked but was met with silence. "Okay, you don't have to tell me."

"It's not that I don't trust you Hales it's just really complicated," she explained.

"Fair enough," Haley replied. "Okay, well if it's not Luke and if you really want to be with this other guy than I say go for it."

She shook her head wearily. "It's not that simple."

"I'm sure it's not but life is too short to not be with the person you love," Haley said firmly as she returned the shoe to the box.

"I never said I loved anyone else," Brooke retorted.

"Whatever it is you feel, life is still too short. You can worry about the complications later." She smiled at her friend before standing up. "I'm going to go pay for these."

Brooke nodded mutely, knowing no matter how much she wanted to take Haley's advice she didn't feel like she could. She didn't even know what she felt for Nathan; all she knew is it was dangerous and after so many youthful years of living on the edge and knowing the outcome, she wasn't sure danger was what she wanted or needed.

* * *

Peyton sat in the break room at Phoenix, waiting for Nathan to finish up his conference call. She'd been in the neighborhood after meeting with a prospective new band and decided she'd drop in to have a late dinner with her husband. They were having some special Holiday Season Buffet Dinner and entertainment at The Athletic Club's restaurant and she was looking forward to spending some alone time with Nathan.

"Peyton," Julian was surprised to see her there. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm okay," she smiled up at him. "I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk since New York."

"It's okay," he said as he closed the door behind him. "I know it's got to be kind of awkward."

"It is," she said as she stood up, "but I don't want to lose you Julian. I really count on your friendship."

"I don't want to lose you either Peyt," he reached out to hold her hand. "You mean so much to me."

She nodded in silence before her eyes met his. "I should tell you that I told Nathan what happened."

"You did?" he nodded thoughtfully, his teeth grazing over his bottom lip. "How… uh, what did he say about that? Should I be watching my back?"

"No," she laughed with a shake of her head, her blonde waves bouncing. "I mean he was upset but he knows we've been going through a lot and that it really didn't have to do with you."

"Well gee thanks Peyton," he shrugged with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she replied. "I am so glad that you came back just when I needed your friendship to get me through the hardest thing I've ever faced but we can't let it go any further than that again; I need to work this out with my husband. We're actually going away for a few days with Jamie to refocus on our family."

"That's good," Julian said with a nod. "I only want what's best for you," he reached up to cup her cheek with his hand, smiling as she leaned in to his touch. "That's all I've ever wanted for you."

"Me too," her voice was barely above a whisper as her green orbs stared softly into his brown ones.

"I should go," Julian reluctantly removed his hand from her cheek before taking a step back. "It probably wouldn't be in my best interest if he found us alone in a room together." He let out a deep chuckle.

"Probably not," she laughed as well. "I guess I'll see you when I get back."

"Have a good trip Peyton," he offered her another flash of his famous smirk before he left.

"Yeah," she whispered to herself as she reached up to palm her own cheek, still feeling the heat of his touch as she let out the breath she barely realized she'd been holding.

* * *

Sam lay back on her bed, phone clutched between her ear and shoulder as she flipped through a skating magazine, laughing at something Jack said. For the first time in her life she actually felt like a regular kid. No changing schools every five minutes, no not being able to find a guardian when she had a problem, no having to do everything herself. She knew most teenagers probably wanted the opposite of what she did but for Sam it felt great to be a normal teenage girl.

"I can't believe Amy did that," she let out another laugh. "How the hell do you fall out of the backdoor of a bus?"

"Only Amy knows," Jack replied, his own voice laced with humor. "He said his jacket slipped from around his waist and he bent down to grab it and just sort of pitched forward right out of the bus into the grass outside."

"I would've died laughing," she held her side as she continued to chuckle. "My ribs hurt now and I didn't even see it."

"Don't worry," Jack paused. "You will."

"You got it on tape," she sat up in anticipation.

"The iPhone baby," he laughed. "I'll show it to you tomorrow before I post it on youtube."

"Ooo an exclusive first look," Sam replied with a quirk of her brow, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Perks of dating the gut with the iPhone," you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sam," Brooke's voice called up to her. "Are you ready yet? I don't want to be late."

"Your sister?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered a bit sullenly.

"I should probably let you go then," Jack paused momentarily. "Have fun at The Athletic Club."

"I will," she said as she stood up. "I'll call you when I get back."

"I'll be up," he replied. "Bye Sam."

"Bye Jack," she said before hanging up and rushing down the stairs to meet her sister. "Sorry, I couldn't find anything to wear."

"More like you couldn't tear yourself away from the phone," Brooke shook her head in amusement. "I didn't even take out most of my shopping bags from the trunk I was in such a rush." She bumped her sister with her hip playfully. "So, how is Jack?"

"He's great," Sam blushed as she looped her arm around her sister's and they headed out.

"You should have just invited him," Brooke said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Really?" she looked up at her older sister.

"Sure use my cell," the older brunette dug in her bag to find her phone, handing it to her little sister. "One of us should have a date tonight."

"Thanks Brooke," she beamed as she took the phone, quickly dialing her boyfriend's number.

* * *

"This is great," Peyton said after taking a bite of bruscetta. "Gina really out did herself this year. I'm surprised your parents aren't here."

"Yeah Dan said something about spending a quiet evening at home with my mom," he shook his head. "I don't know what's up with him lately."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He's been nice," Nathan explained. "Like really nice."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Well it is Christmas time," she let out a short laugh. "I'm sure he'll go back to being his ornery self once the holidays are over."

"Yeah," he smiled at her. "You're probably…" he froze as he was the group of three who walked in, his eyes focused on the brunette he'd been trying not to think about.

"Nathan," Peyton looked up at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine," he shook his head as his focused back on the woman in front of him. "I was just going to say you were probably right, about Dan but then I thought about the surprise he helped me work out."

"So Dan knows where we're going but you still won't tell me," she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "I think I have a way to get it out of you Mr. Scott," she said flirtatiously.

"You think so huh," he replied, taking a quick glance at the woman across the room before his eyes returned to his wife. "Trust me, you want to be surprised."

"Maybe," she smiled, her eyes lighting up as she looked at him. Peyton opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when Gina came out on stage to introduce the group II Divo to perform. "Wow, too bad I can't sign them," she whispered.

Nathan let out a small chuckle before listening to the next few songs in silence, unable to stop his eyes from wandering between Brooke and Peyton, both seeming enamored with the music.

"Nathan," Peyton whispered during the fifth number. "Faith just sent me a text; she needs me at Red Bedroom."

"Okay I'll just pay the bill and we can go," he replied.

"No," she held up her hand. "She's freaking out but I'm pretty sure I can run over there and have it fixed and be back before desert."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'll be back soon." Peyton leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the lips before rushing out.

He sat their for a few minutes before he watched the brunette get up and make her way to the buffet table. Unable to stop himself, he found himself getting up and making his way over. "Hey," he said once he was behind her.

Brooke smiled to herself for a moment before turning around to face him, sans the grin. "Hey Nate," her eyes immediately sought out his table. "Where's Peyton?"

"She had to go take care out something at the label," he answered. "She should be back in a while."

Brooke nodded, suddenly unsure of what to say. "So this group is really good; their renditions are beautiful."

"Yeah," he said as his eyes seemed to stare into hers intensely, "beautiful."

She felt the blush creep across her cheeks of its own accord, knowing he was talking about much more than the music.

"Are you blushing Davis?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"No I'm not," she said as she stared down at the floor for a few moments, looking up at him when she was sure the pink tint was gone. "I um, I actually have something for you."

He lifted his brows in interest. "You do huh?"

"Stop it," she whispered harshly. "Anybody could see you."

"I'm not doing anything," Nathan spoke back just as softly. "So what is it you have for me?"

"I went shopping today for Christmas presents and I just saw it and thought of you," she shrugged. "It's nothing big. It's out in my trunk."

"Are you trying to get me to go out in a dark alley with you?" he laughed when she blushed again.

"Never mind," she started to turn away from him but was stopped when he grasped her by the arm.

"I'm sorry; I'll stop." Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "I do need to tell you something so maybe it would be best if we went out to the parking lot. You think the lovebirds can survive without you a few minutes?" He nodded towards Sam and Jack.

"They won't even notice I'm gone," Brooke replied before she looked around. "Let's go."

He nodded and then with his own quick glance, they slipped out the restaurant and into the darkness of the parking lot.

* * *

Julian sat at his desk, flipping through an old photo album. Sometimes he missed the carefreeness of youth, missed that there were so many roads in front of him that he could choose to go down. Now he longed for the road not taken and wondered what his life would be like if he'd just taken a different path.

He stared down at the worn picture taken so many years ago, the blonde's eyes shining and untouched by the tribulations of loss and love. But even now in all that she'd faced, her eyes were still as full of life as they'd always been and his heart was still full with the same love.

He flipped to a new page, this one being a picture of them when they were just junior in high school. So many things had changed but he'd still do anything for her to this day. He smiled at the memories of that day, running round the sandy beach and frolicking in the ocean, feeling as alive as possible in that one moment. Just as he was about to turn the page, he heard a knock on his door.

Julian furrowed his brows, wondering who'd be stopping by before opening the door, shocked at who he found on the other side.

"What-what are you doing here?" his dark orbs met her light ones.

"I had to get out of there," she replied before throwing her arms around him. "Can I stay here tonight?"

He pulled back to look at her, stroking her hair back from her face. "Yes," Julian uttered softly before pulling her back into his arms.

* * *

"So what did you want to tell me," Brooke said as they made it to her car.

"I'm," he let out an exasperated breath as he leaned against her car, running a hand through his hair. "This is weird but I kind of feel like I should tell you."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Look, if this is about you and Peyton, you don't owe me any explanation. We're not even supposed to be thinking about what happened, much less talking about it."

"You're right," Nathan nodded in agreement before silence washed over them.

"So?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"So," he waved his arms out. "Does this mean I don't get my present?"

She let out a bubbly laugh. "What am I going to do with you," she rolled her eyes as she popped the trunk, taking out the small bag.

Nathan smiled at how infectious her laugh was.

"Here," she held the bag out to him. "Open it," her deep dimples accompanied her beautiful smile.

"I don't know what you could possibly fit in here," Nathan said as he pulled out the small white box from the bag, tugging at the red ribbon. He shot her a look before removing the lid, smiling when he saw what was inside. "Monkeys?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile. "But not just any monkeys, three wise monkeys."

"Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil," Nathan said with a smirk. "I love 'em Davis."

"I thought you would," she returned his smile.

"They're perfect," he replied as his eyes met hers in an intense stare. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Brooke replied, the air seemingly electrified around them. "I should go." She watched him nod but she could see the same disappointment in his eyes as in her own. "I'll see you Nathan; have fun on your trip."

His head snapped up at that. "How…"

She turned around to face him but kept moving backwards. "Your mom is my partner Nathan."

"Deb has a big mouth," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"You're doing what you're supposed to Nate, you and I both know that." She offered him another smile but this one didn't reach her eyes the way the previous ones had.

"You're amazing Brooke Davis," Nathan said sincerely.

"Goodnight Nathan," she replied.

He watched her turn around and walk away from him. "Goodnight Brooke," he whispered into the night air before staring down at the group of monkeys in his hand."


	21. Chapter 20: Before It Breaks

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I know it's been a while but my modem actually went out and I had to wait for AT&T to send me a new one and then I went out of town for "Day of Days" (a DOOL event) and it took me a bit to get back in the swing of things. P.S., if you're a fan of AMC, i met Jacob Young aka JR Chandler that weekend too... he's so gorgeous! Anyhow,...Special thanks to **miralinda, Luv2Live, maracasgirl, dstarlight, tanya2byour21, boothimyours, fggt16, Love me some Julian, sobreyra274, **and** scribbleoutthetruth** for the reviews! I love reading what you guys think and I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying the story. Thanks to all my silent readers as well. Also if you're interested I wrote a GH one-shot for The Trusted Hearts Death To Brenda Thread that I posted two days ago so if she annoys you or you'd just like an amusing character death story, check it out. Anyways, on to the next chapter...

**Before It Breaks**

_Say it's over, say I'm dreaming;  
Say I'm better than you left me.  
Say you're sorry, I can take it.  
Say you'll wait, say you won't;  
Say you love me, say you don't.  
I can make my own mistakes.  
Learn to let it bend before it breaks__…_

Jake hurried through the parking lot, cell phone attached to his ear, as he nodded in response to the voice on the other end. He was currently in the middle of a very lucrative case that was going into mediation tomorrow and wanted to have everything prepared.

"Yes Jamey," he replied. "Just have it all on my desk by three." Jake stood outside the entrance of Karen's Café. "Okay, I'm shutting off my phone so I'll be unavailable until I return… see you then." He hung up before stepping inside, his eyes immediately finding the group of brunettes in the far left booth. "Hello ladies, how's my favorite three girls?"

"Starved," Haley said before he leaned over to kiss her. "Brooke thought we were going to die of hunger."

"Hales," Brooke admonished before leaning over the table to kiss her friend on the cheek in greeting. "I wasn't that bad but you are late."

"Really?" Haley countered with a raised eyebrow. "You kept complaining about your intestines rubbing together."

"You were," Sam laughed as she hugged the newcomer, "but it's okay because I'm starving too." She looked over at Jake as he took his seat. "For a minute there I didn't think you were coming."

"And miss brunch with the three prettiest girl in Tree Hill," he smiled with a pause, "not a chance."

"You smooth talker." Brooke rolled her eyes with a dimpled smile. "So that's how you tricked Hales into marrying you."

He pulled at his collar, popping it enthusiastically. "What can I say?"

"He learned flattery got him quite a lot, "Haley said sweetly before looking over at him.

"Eww gross man," Sam shook her head in embarrassment. "You're not going to start going all honeymoon in the middle of brunch are you?"

"Why?" Haley turned towards the youngest brunette. "Is that what you and Jake do?"

"Do I need to have a talk with Jack?" Jake asked, trying to keep his voice as serious as possible.

"Stop teasing her you two," Brooke said before bumping her sister's shoulder in solidarity. "She's in love."

Sam blushed furiously. "I am not," she muttered.

"Aww how cute," Haley beamed.

"Stop it," Sam pouted with an eye roll. "Can we just order already?"

"Fine we'll stop," Jake replied. "Besides I'm much more interested in what's going on with your sister."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke pursed her lips at him.

"I don't know, you've had this happy little gleam in your eyes lately but then this last week," he tilted his head to study her, "something's changed."

"I've just been really excited about my project but then I ran into a little trouble," she shrugged it off, unable to say the changes in her mood had to do with Nathan. "It'll all work itself out." Her eyes met Haley's briefly before she stared back down at the menu.

"You sure that's it?" he queried. "This doesn't have anything to do with your fight with Lucas does it?"

"No," she replied with a huff. "The only other thing that's wrong is the fact I'm starving."

Haley laughed. "So am I, can we order or what?"

"Time's a tickin' there Jakey," Sam chimed in.

"Point taken," Jake nodded before turning back to the workers. "Waiter," he held his hand up in the air before turning back to the table, seeing the conversation had moved to a new topic.

* * *

Nathan cruised through the water on the sea-doo, enjoying the feel of the mist splaying over his face as his son held on from behind, his boyish laughter echoing through the air. They had been on this family vacation for five days now and he had to say it had gone pretty well. He relished the time he got to spend with his son and he and Peyton were getting alone much better, despite the fact they hadn't really been intimate for the whole trip. He was brought out of his musings by his son's voice.

"Faster Daddy," Jamie yelled gleefully as they raced through the water. "Get Momma!"

"No," Peyton yelled as she hopped up and down on her own jet-ski, almost tipping over as she tried to get away from them.

"Hold on buddy," Nathan said as they caught up to the blonde, whipping around her and splashing her with water.

"Ahh!" she screamed as the water hit her face. "You two are going to get it."

"You have to catch us first," Nathan taunted as they turned around.

"Yeah Momma, you have to catch us first!" Jamie laughed loudly at the scowl on his mother's face as they took off in the opposite direction.

"I'll catch you alright," Peyton said as she sped off after her boys, her hair whipping in the wind.

"Look," Jamie said pointing, causing his dad to ease up on the speed. "Dolphins," he said excitedly as they idled in the water. "Look Momma," he turned back to look at her as she slowed her jet ski behind them.

"Oh wow," she was completely in awe. "They're beautiful." Her eyes scanned the water, counting at least six of them. "This amazing," she pulled out her waterproof camera from her vest pocket, immediately snapping pictures.

"How cool is this buddy?" Nathan turned back to ruffle his son's hair before looking back out at the dolphins who swam around them.

"It's really cool," he grinned happily. "This has been the perfect day."

"Yeah it has," Peyton smiled at the sight of her son's happiness, watching as the dolphins circled around them once more before they swam off. "This vacation has been a great idea."

"I'm glad," he returned her smile before looking back down at his still amazed son. "I had fun too but we should head back to land." He watched as his wife nodded. "Hold on Jamie," he said before he took off towards the shore, hearing Peyton follow behind him.

* * *

Julian sat in his kitchen, staring down at the cup on coffee in front of him. He was shocked to say the least at his guest's arrival a few nights ago. Things had been so up in the air for him lately with his separation from his wife and the line he'd crossed with his good friend, and finding one of them at his door had not been what h was expecting, the former even more shocking. He took a drink of the bitter liquid, relishing in it's warmth as he remembered their conversation from the morning after.

"_Good morning," she said as she stepped inside the kitchen, finding him standing in front of the coffee pot._

"_Julian turned around. "You want," he motioned to the full pot, watching her nod before filling up two mugs and handing her one. "So what are you doing here Lindsay?"_

"_I-I don't know," she shook her head before making her way to one of the kitchen chairs. "I've been talking a lot to Uncle Dan lately and I don't know, I was thinking about family and you and the next thing I knew I was jumping on a plane and then standing outside your door." She stood up abruptly. "Maybe I shouldn't have come; I can just… I can just go."_

"_You don't have to go Lindsay," he reached out to grab her arm. "I guess I'm just having some trouble understand all this." His eyes peered into hers carefully. "You were so adamant about not leaving London."_

"_I know I was," she replied softly._

"_You just sent me divorce papers," he let out an exasperated sigh. "Damn it Lindsay!" Julian hit his fist against the table._

"_I know and I'm sorry," she replied, her light blue eyes staring up widely into his brown. "I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life if we didn't at least see if we could work this out."_

"_I can't believe this," he shook his head incredulously. "I don't- I need time."_

"_I should go," she replied before lightly kissing his lips. "I'm sorry, I…" she trailed off as she turned away from him, hastily exiting._

_He stood there in silence for a few minutes before he picked up his full coffee cup, tossing it at the wall in aggravation and watching as the brown liquid ran down the white wall._

Julian hadn't seen her since that morning though he was pretty sure he knew where she was. The question was, if he was ready to see her again and if he did, what he would say.

* * *

Brooke rode up the elevator, exhausted from her day. She'd met with a few other potential investors, had a pow-wow with Deb, and then went to the gym to blow of a little steam. All she wanted to do now was order takeout, take a hot shower, and crawl into bed.

"Sam," she called out as she entered her condo and then froze at the man who came out of her kitchen dressed in an apron. "Lucas? What are you doing here? Where's Sam?"

Lucas offered her a small smile. "Hey, we're just…"

"We're making you dinner," Sam came out of the kitchen behind him. "Lucas is teaching me the art of cooking."

"Is he?" she raised a brow in mild annoyance, turning her eyes towards her ex-husband. "You're kind of the last person I expected to find in my home," she let out a breath. "Is this your way of making me forgive you?"

"No," he shook his head. "You can stay as mad as me as you want; this is about Sam and me bonding."

"Really?" she didn't look impressed.

"Yes," he nodded. "So you just go upstairs and take a hot shower…"

"Are you telling me what to do now?" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest but was only mildly irritated.

"Absolutely not Pretty Girl," he held his arms up in surrender. "I just thought it would help you be more relaxed once the masseuse arrived."

"You got me a masseuse?" the brunette couldn't control the smile the graced her features.

"And wait till you see what this lady can do with her hands," he replied.

"You're good," she nodded.

"Go Brooke," Sam replied. "We'll send her up when she gets here while we finish dinner."

"Okay," Brooke said slowly. "I don't know what you guys are up to but I'll take it," she replied as she made her way up the stairs.

* * *

Nathan stepped out on the back porch to the beach house, looking out as the waves crashed against the shore. The past several days had been fun; it had been good to get away but there was still an emptiness, an open spot where his little girl used to be. He wondered if all fathers who lost their daughters felt like this; all parents who'd lost their children. It seemed to be an unmovable weight permanently cast upon his chest and every time he allowed himself to feel anything, the grief of Liz's death washed over him. There had only been two exceptions to that t rule: his son Jamie and that night he'd spent with Brooke. If he were completely honest with himself, even with Jamie he still felt the pang of pain, lessened a great deal but still there nonetheless. But for some reason he couldn't understand he had managed to forget about the pain within the brunette's arms; an escape from his grief filled reality.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, scrolling down to her name. He knew that it was insane but he missed her. Just as his thumb was about to push the call button he heard the sound of the sliding door behind him.

"Hey," Peyton stepped up behind him on the deck. "It's so beautiful here," she said as she looked out at the night sky and the big orange moon. "It's incredible here."

"Yeah it is," he replied before looking over at her. "Is Jamie asleep?"

She nodded. "He was won out. Thank you for planning all of this; it's been really good for Jamie."

"How has it been for you?" he asked.

"It's been… it's been great," she answered before her eyes drifted to the sky again.

"I'm serious Peyton," Nathan sighed deeply.

"So am I," she turned back to look at him. "I know things between us aren't quite solid yet but I really feel like we're making some progress." Her green orbs peered into his blue. "Am I wrong?"

"No," he shook his head, "of course not. I just, I just wish we could go back to before when everything was simple."

"It will be again," her voice was as soft as the wind that rustled around them as they both stared out into the distance silently for a few minutes. "We're like that palm tree," she suddenly spoke again.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?"

She pointed to a tree that was waving in the wind. "Just because it bends doesn't mean it's going to break." She reached over to grasp his hand, squeezing it in tight reassurance. "We're not going to break Nate."

He nodded silently, is eyes flicking to the moon before casting back to the blonde who stood beside him. "I do love you Peyton."

"I know," she said as his arms wrapped around her. "I love you too."

* * *

"Well this was excellent," Brooke said as she sat her fork down, leaning back into her seat. "The two of you did a great job."

"I'm glad you liked it," Lucas said.

"And for dessert," Sam hurried to the kitchen before bringing gout two plates of apple cobbler. "Enjoy!"

"Wait," Lucas squinted at the teenager. "You're not having any?"

"I actually wanted to take mine to go if the two of you don't need a chaperone anymore," Sam replied.

"To Jack?" Brooke asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah," she nodded, and Hannah and Mark too. Me and Hannah were going to meet up with them at Crimson Lights before we went back to her house." She looked up at her sister. "You remember I was supposed to spend the night over there right?"

"Vaguely," she nodded. "Okay, but call me when you head back to Hannah's and don't stay out too long."

"I won't," Sam smiled giddily as she grabbed her backpack and a plastic Tupperware of the dessert. "Thanks Brooke," she kissed her o the cheek, "and thanks for helping me with all this." She hugged Lucas.

"Anytime kiddo," he replied. "Have fun."

"But not too much," Brooke added. "And thanks for dinner," she called just as her teenage sister flew out the door. "And thank you," she looked at the man sitting across from her, "for the dinner and the massage and for spending time with Sam."

"She's a great girl, he nodded. "I was happy to do it; especially if it helped you forgive me."

"And here I thought you said I could stay mad at you for as long as I wanted," she countered.

"I did but I was hoping you wouldn't," Lucas took a bite of his desert. "I am sorry Brooke; I know how much that project means to you and I shouldn't have gotten you to that meeting just for our personal reasons. I just, I feel you slipping away and it scares me."

"It scares me too Luke," she said softly as she stared down at the table. "But I'm not sure what you and I are doing anymore." She sighed deeply. "We had gotten so good at being amicable exes and then the lines stared blurring again."

"Then let's erase them," h reached over to grab her hand. "Brooke," he waited for her eyes to meet his. "I love you and I know you love me and I've missed you like crazy."

"We've done this before Luke and it doesn't work," she shook her head as the tears began to fill her eyes. "We've lost so much."

"We have but somehow we still haven't lost each other," he paused briefly. "Do you know how many times I've tried to tell myself to move on and I tried but no one else could ever compare to you."

"Lucas," she let out an exasperated breath.

"I'm not going to pressure you or say anymore after this, I just want you to think about it." His blue eyes looked deeply into her hazel green.

"Okay," she nodded. "I'll clean up."

"Okay," sensing that as his cue he stood up. "Call you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," she smiled before his lips met hers in a soft, brief kiss. "Drive safe."

"I will," he reached up to stroke her hair gently before turning to leave, shutting the door quietly behind himself.

Brooke looked back down at the ruminants of the amazing meal he'd prepared before her eyes drifted to the sliding glass of her balcony and out to the night sky at the moon that shone brilliantly, knowing sooner or later something had to give.


	22. Chapter 21: It's Sad To Belong

**A/N: **Hi all! I'm actually going to keep this short because I'm uber tired right now. Special thanks to **NaeNae1495, Luv2Live, fggt16, scribbleoutthetruth, sobreyra274, boothimyours, tanya2byour21**, and **miralinda **for the reviews!

**tanya2byour21**- Yeah, I'm actually a Jasam fan but I love the Jarly friendship and hope Carly takes Brenda down, lol!

**miralinda**- And Mira, I hope this chapter will make you a Happy Mira! Actually, I think I can guarentee it... Happy Bleated Birthday.

And HAPPY **THANKSGIVING EVERYONE**! Enjoy...

**It's Sad To Belong**

_Oh, I wake up in the night,  
and I reach beside me hoping you would be there.  
But instead I find someone,  
Who believed in me when I said I'd always care...  
Oh, it's sad to belong to someone else,  
When the right one comes along.  
Yes, it's sad to belong to someone else,  
when the right one comes along._

_._

_._

Brooke sat in the living room of The Scott Ranch waiting for Deb to return. Christmas had come and gone; she, Rachel, and Sam had spent it with Jake and Haley, and now she was back to working on getting her project funded by January, or at the latest February.

"Mom," Nathan's voice called out as he entered the living room, freezing at the sight of the brunette sitting n the sofa. "Hey Brooke."

"Hi Nathan," she smiled as she looked up at him. "How… how was your trip?"

"It was good," he replied.

"Good," she nodded, not really knowing what to say. "I'm sure you guys had a nice time.

"We did," he let out a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I thought about calling you when I got back but…"

"It's good you didn't." She stood up and moved towards him, her voice lowered, "We made a deal."

"Yeah but I think maybe we should amend it," Nathan said as his eyes met hers. "Before," his eyes trailed down her body before shooting back to her face, "we were friends."

"I think it was more like we worked together and had mutual people in common," she corrected.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "We could be friends now then."

Brooke rolled her eyes with a slight laugh. "You want to be friends?"

"I'd like us to at least stop avoiding each other," he replied.

"I haven't been avoiding you Nathan," she said even though she knew it was a lie.

"If you're not avoiding me than why have you found an excuse for Jamie's last two practice games?" he countered. "Sam just gave me your latest excuse; she's down at the house with Jamie."

"I know," she nodded, "but you do know you've only been back a week right." She watched him smile at her knowledge. "Again, your mom's my partner."

"Look," he exhaled deeply, "I know it's tense between us but Jamie misses his Aunt Brooke."

"I know," she sighed deeply. "I miss him too; it just feels like we're playing with fire here Nate. I'm just not…"

"Nathan," Deb said cheerily as she entered the room, not noticing the way the two brunettes jumped away from each other. "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Hey Mom," he made his way over to his mother, kissing her on the cheek. "Yeah, I saw a moving van unloading some stuff at The Tack House and…"

"Oh that was Lindsay's stuff," the blonde nodded.

"I thought she was just here for a visit," he furrowed his brows. "She's moving back here permanently?"

"Don't make it sound like such a bad think cuzzo," the woman in question came bouncing into the living room. "You're going to make me think I'm not wanted here."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he laughed before embracing her in a quick hug. "So you're really back home; for good this time?"

"Yup," she smiled as she threw an arm around him. "I'm back home, permanently."

* * *

Peyton sat at her desk, going over the new sales figures. She had enjoyed getting away from everything but the trip still didn't yield the outcome she was hoping for. Sure she felt like she and Nathan were back on the right track but she realized that the road back was much longer than she anticipated so she was happy to get back to the one thing that she knew was going great; her business.

"Hey girl," Faith said as she stepped into the office. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," she rolled her eyes playfully. "What are you doing here; don't you and Felix have some romantic thing planned at The Colonnade Room?"

"We do," she smiled giddily. "I just came by to pick up this," she grabbed a small red box with a silver bow out of her desk. "He tends to try and find gifts before hand so I hid it at work."

"You two are so sweet," Peyton replied. "I can't believe you exchange gifts every New Year's Eve."

"Well it was out first date so it's basically he anniversary of the start of our lives together," she gushed.

"Get out of here with that," Peyton laughed.

"What about you and Nathan?" Faith asked. "Any New Year's plans?"

"I think it's just going to be a quiet family evening," she answered with a smile. "Nathan is going to grill some steaks and we're just going to hang out with Jamie."

"Good," she nodded. "This trip did you some good."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. "I think it did."

"Don't hang out here too long then," she offered her friend a wink. "Go be with that hot husband of yours and that beautiful little boy." She reached over to hug the sitting blonde. "Happy New Year's girl."

Peyton returned the embrace. "Happy New Year's Faith," she offered her partner one last smile before she watched her bound out the door.

* * *

"Hey big bro," Lily said softly as she stepped up behind Lucas, watching him stare out the window. "How are you doing?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," he turned around to look at her, taking her hand within his own.

"I guess we're about the same huh?" she offered him a small smile. "What a way to start the year."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Mom thinks it will be best though, so they can monitor him and Uncle Keith finally agrees."

"There's still hope isn't there?" her brown eyes were wide as she stared up at him.

"There's always hope," Lucas said resolutely before letting out a sigh. "I was supposed to spend some time with Brooke tonight. I had to call her with another excuse."

"You still can," Lily replied. "Me and Mom can handle getting Dad settled in."

He shook his head. "I should be with my family tonight."

"She'll understand," she said as she leaned against him for comfort, reassured by the arm that immediately went around her to hug her closer.

"I haven't told her anything yet," he squinted out the window in thought, "and I'm not really sure why."

"You'll tell her when the time is right," she supplied, her eyes showing she had all the faith in the world in her brother.

"Lucas, Lily," Karen called as she made her way downstairs.

"We're here Ma," Lucas called back as they moved towards their mother. "Is he ready?"

"Yeah," Karen nodded with watery eyes. "It's time."

* * *

Nathan sat in the living room, flipping through the channels. He'd already marinated the steak and was just waiting for it to soak thoroughly before putting them on the grill. He was glad he'd seen Brooke earlier today. He knew they were supposed to be staying away from each other but he missed talking to her. For a while there after Liz's death, she was the only person he found himself opening up to; well after the whole blaming her thing passed and even though he knew they couldn't continue their physical relationship, he wanted to continue their friendship. Still he wasn't sure what she wanted, they'd been interrupted before they could actually finish their conversation. Shaking his head, Nathan was brought out of his musings by the duo of footsteps descending the stairs.

"Hey guys," he smiled at his son and the teenage brunette. "What are you guys up to?"

"I wanted to take Sam to feed the horses," Jamie smiled.

"Go ahead," he motioned with his head towards the door. "Just don't stay gone too long; your mom should be back soon and we'll eat." He paused briefly. "Sam, I don't know what Brooke has planned for you guys but if you want you can stay for dinner, Peyton and I would be happy to have you."

"Thanks," she smiled widely. "I'd like that. I'll call my sister when we get back."

Nathan nodded silently.

"Let's go Sam," Jamie said excitedly as he grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door behind him.

Nathan smiled at the sight of his son so happy before making his way to the kitchen to put the steaks on the grill. Just as he was finishing, he heard a knock on the door. "Coming," he hollered as he made sure the steaks were placed correctly before making his way to the door, answering it. "Brooke," he couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face from just seeing her.

"Hey," she smiled before biting the corner of her lip self-consciously. "I came by to pick up Sam."

"Come in," he motioned with a wave of his hand. "She and Jamie just went down to feed the horses." He paused momentarily. "She was actually going to call you when she got back; I kind of invited her to stay. I hope it's not a problem."

"No, it's not a problem," she said softly as their eyes met briefly before she cleared her throat. "Well then I should probably go." She turned to walk away but was stopped by his hand on her arm, immediately jarred by the feel of his touch.

His blue orbs met her hazel green and he could tell she felt the same electricity coursing through her body at the simple gesture of their skin touching. "Stay," the word came out of his mouth almost a whisper.

"Nathan," her raspy voice was just as soft. "I… we…"

"It doesn't have to be anything," the words rushed out of his mouth. "I just… it could just be a friend joining another friend for dinner with his son, her sister, and…"

"And his wife," she finished for him. "It would be too uncomfortable. I'd feel like…"

"It's okay," he cut her off as he finally let go of her. "I shouldn't have suggested it, I just… I miss you. Is that crazy?"

"No," she shook her head with a small dimpled smile. "I miss you too but I'm afraid of what we're doing here Nathan. I don't want to be the other woman."

"I don't want you to be," he shook his head solemnly.

"Then what do you want?" Brooke asked.

"You," the word was out of his mouth before he could even think about it and he almost regretted it when he heard her breath catch in her throat. "I…" his eyes stared deeply into hers and he saw the same vulnerable look in her eyes as he had the night of Jake and Haley's wedding, "I know that it's wrong and I want to do the right thing."

"We have to do the right thing," Brooke tried to say the words with conviction but even she could hear the waver in her voice. "You and Peyton are married and you have a family."

"I know and I love her, I do." He let out a ragged breath as he ran a hand through his dark locks. "But then I look at you and… I can't stop thinking about you, or that night."

"Neither can I," she replied, "but there's so much more at stake; your family and Luke and I, we might finally be able to make it work." She shook her head sadly. "No matter how much we want each other, we can't go there again."

"I don't want to avoid you," he replied. "I want you any way I can have you." He watched the blush cross her cheeks and found himself laughing. "I didn't mean it like that Davis."

"I know, it just…" she let out a small giggle. "So we try to be friends, just friends." The tone of her voice didn't sound convinced.

"I think it's better than the alternative," Nathan said, "avoiding each other."

"Okay," she nodded with a smile just as the door opened behind them.

"Hey," Peyton smiled as she and the kids walked inside. "Look who I found outside." She smiled as she walked up to her husband and gave him a quick kiss before turning to the woman standing with him. "Hi Brooke."

"Hi Peyton," she forced a smile. "I was actually just coming by to pick up Sam but Nathan told me he invited her to eat dinner with your family."

"I didn't think you would mind," Nathan looked over at his wife.

"Oh I don't, we have plenty of food," Peyton continued to grin. "Did my husband forget to invite you too?"

"Oh no," Brooke shook her head. "He did but I think I'll take a rain check."

"That's too bad," Peyton replied.

"Please Aunt Brooke," Jamie looked up at her with wide, pleading eyes. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"And this way we can still hang out too," Sam chimed in.

"See," Peyton drew the word out, "everyone wants you to stay so, what do you say?"

Brooke looked over at her sister and back down at her nephew before meeting Peyton's saccharine sweet smile. "Okay," she nodded, feeling Nathan's eyes on her. "Looks like I'm staying."

* * *

Lindsay sat anxiously on the sofa at The Tack House, waiting for her guest to arrive. When she'd first shown up two weeks ago, she wasn't sure if she was going to stay but after seeing Julian again as well as her family, she knew this was the place she needed to be. She jolted up from the sofa as soon as she heard the knock at the door, hoping the evening would go as planned.

"Hi," she smiled happily after opening the door. "I'm really glad you could make it."

"I wasn't sure I was going to," Julian said as he stood awkwardly in the threshold.

"Well I'm glad you did," she nodded nervously before realizing they were still in the doorway. "I'm sorry, come in." She stepped back to allow him entrance, closing the door behind him.

"Julian looked around, taking in the new furnishings and noticing little things from their old home together. "The place looks nice."

"Thanks," she smiled. "It hasn't changed much since we got married." Lindsay paused briefly. "I know Lucas and Brooke lived here for a little while but they either didn't change very much or put most of it back. I got new sofas though." She watched him nod. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I'm just a little nervous."

He nodded again in silence.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked. "I have beer or water or juice and I brought some champagne, being New Year's and all."

"I'll take a beer," he answered before watching her make the short distance to the kitchen and back. "I forgot how small this place really was," he said nostalgically. "It seemed huge to a couple of college kids getting married, didn't it?"

"It did," Lindsay agreed as she handed him his drink before twisting the cap off of hers and taking a seat next to him. "I'm sorry for running out on you that day."

"I know," Julian said before taking a long drink and setting his beer on the table. "I guess I could have handled things better that morning too; this is just confusing the hell out of me Lindsay."

"I know," she said as she picked at the label of her drink. "I don't know how I expect you to understand when I'm not sure I understand myself." She sighed deeply. "I was just sitting in our flat and it suddenly felt so empty and the next thing I know I was hoping on a plane." Her eyes flittered to him briefly before staring at the bottle in her hands once again. "I thought you'd be happier to see me."

"I am happy to see you Lindsay," he replied, "but this is really confusing. I mean you just sent divorce papers."

"I know that and I shouldn't have," she shook her head before turning to look at him. "But you were gone Julian; you just up and left."

"After we spent months in that apartment together like strangers Lindsay," his voice seemed to rise of its own accord. "I kept trying to reach out to you but you just wouldn't let me in."

"I didn't know how Julian," she shouted back before burying her face in her hands and taking a few calming breaths. "I was just going through so much inside and I didn't know how to let you in but I want to try now." Her light blue eyes meet his chestnut brown. "The question is, do you?" She sighed deeply. "I meant it when we promised to love each other forever."

"So did I Lindsay, you know that." He let out a deep breath. "But how can I trust you again? How can I trust that at the first sight of trouble you aren't just going to shut me out again?"

"You let me earn that trust back Julian," she reached over to grab one of his hands. "You let us start this New Year off right, by learning to trust one another again." Her eyes looked into his imploringly. "I want to build off of all the good times we had and learn to face the bad together. Julian, I want get back what we had. I'm asking you to try here. All you have to do is say yeah."

He smiled at her as they both heard the honking of horns and the sound of fireworks as the first day of the New Year began. Looking into her eyes he saw all that he used to love about her and found himself nodding. "Yeah, I guess I'm willing to try, slowly?"

"Slow's good," she smiled through blurry tears. "So are you going to kiss me now?"

"I think that could be arranged," Julian said quietly before his lips met hers in a soft kiss. "Happy New Year's,"

"Happy New Year's," she repeated in the same soft tone before resting her forehead against his.

* * *

Nathan lay in bed, thinking just how strange his night went. He'd just spent the evening with his wife, his son, Brooke, and her sister. Surprisingly it had gone well but he knew Brooke felt just as awkward as he did. He still doesn't know what he was thinking when he suggested it in the first place but all he knew is he wanted to be near the beautiful brunette, even if it meant just being in the same room with her. He'd almost chocked on his potatoes when Sam and Jamie suggested he and Brooke go head to head on one of his son's videos games. Brooke had politely declined and he knew she was thinking of the same thing he was; how a night of video gaming had lead to them having sex all night in her Penthouse. He sighed deeply as he slipped further into his bed, eyes closed as the memory of her leaving tonight filled his mind.

"_I think she left that basketball down there on purpose just so she could go watch the fireworks from that loft in your barn," Brooke shook her head with a laugh._

"_Well looks like you're stuck with me for a few minutes longer," he nudged her shoulder as they walked down the path._

"_You really didn't need to walk me to my car," she replied. "It's not like I don't know my way around The Ranch."_

"_Yeah well Peyton insisted," he shrugged. "I'm glad you stayed tonight even if it was a little uncomfortable."_

_Brooke nodded. "Your wife is a great hostess and she's a lot nicer then I remember." She sighed deeply as they made it to her car, leaning against it. "This is so wrong."_

_He reached over to tilt her chin up, forcing her eyes to look up at him. "We're not doing anything Davis."_

"_But we've both admitted that we want to," she could feel the heat radiating from his body. "I felt so guilty there tonight," the turmoil swam within her orbs, "eating dinner with your family and Peyton was so perfect tonight. I feel like crap."_

"_She's not perfect," Nathan countered._

"_Yeah right," she replied flippantly._

"_She's not," he sighed before running a hand through his hair. "Look, that night when you and I…" he trailed off. "When Peyton was in New York she and Julian crossed the line too." Her eyes widening made him continue. "It didn't go as far, they stopped it but they were tempted. I'm not telling you this just to tell you, I just, I want you to know she's not perfect. She's human, just like me and you."_

_Brooke nodded. "How do you feel about all that?"_

"_I can't be too upset giving what happened between you and me," Nathan replied. "Just, don't feel too guilty, okay?" He watched her nod. "Well, I should get back."_

"_You should," she agreed before watching him turn away from her. "Nathan," she called, making him turn back around as the fireworks sounded in the distance. "Happy New Year's," she stood on her tip toes to place a soft, but longing kiss against his lips. Their eyes stared intensely at one another for a beat before she spoke again. "Have a nice life." She sent him a dimpled smile before hurrying to get inside the safe haven of her vehicle._

"_Happy New Year's Brooke," he spoke quietly into the wind before turning and making his way back to the house._

Nathan turned in his bed, the lull of sleep carrying him into slumber. He reached out his arms, half expecting to feel the pliant curves of her body before realizing her was touching a more svelte woman; his eyes popping open.

"When did you slip in bed?" he asked.

"Just a minute ago," she said as she snuggled closer "You must have been having some dream; you were smiling like a Cheshire cat." She paused briefly. "What was it about?"

"I can't remember; I'm sorry," he replied before placing a soft kiss in her hair. "Good night Peyton."

"Goodnight Nathan." She smiled sleepily as she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.


	23. Chapter 22: Somewhere Only We Know

**A/N: **Hi all! I'm going to keep this short cause i'm super tired but i wanted to make sure it was up by at least the wee hours. thanks so much to all my faitful readers and reviewers... i really appreciate it! Enjoy...

**Somewhere Only We Know**

_And if you have a minute why don't we go,  
talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything;  
so why don't we go,  
somewhere only we know?_

Peyton sat on the living room couch, flipping through an old photo album. She looked down at the picture of her daughter blowing out the candles on her last birthday cake before turning the page to the photo of Liz and her brand new horse. She still remembered the last time they'd gone riding.

_Liz was the first one to hope off her horse. "This was so fun," the excitement as written all over her face. "I still can't believe Grandpa Dan brought me my own horse for my birthday."_

_"Me either," Peyton concurred. When Dan had brought them down to the stables and Elizabeth found her million dollar horse with a red bow on it, she'd thought it was a bad idea to give that kind of a gift to a fourteen year old but once she saw her daughter's face she couldn't object. "He is a beauty."_

_"How about you buddy," Nathan said as he hopped off her horse before reaching out for his son. "You have fun?"_

_"Yeah Daddy," Jamie grinned as his father put him down. "When can I ride by myself like Lizzie?"_

_"When you're older like Lizzie munchkin," Peyton replied as she stepped off of the stirrups before squeezing her son tightly. "You're still momma's baby."_

_"I'm not a baby," he pouted._

_"Of course you are," Liz teased with a laugh._

_"You're still my baby too brat," Peyton laughed. "Now why don't you two go get washed up while Daddy and I put up the horses, okay? Can you help your little brother peanut?"_

_"Sure Mom," she replied as she grabbed her brother's hand. "Let's go squirt."_

_"We'll make s'mores and do the indoor tent when we get up there," Peyton called to the children as they left the stables._

"Hey," Nathan said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Peyton jumped slightly, startled by the noise. "What-what's wrong?"

"Sorry," he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I didn't mean to scare you." He stepped further into the living room. "I just can't believe this guy."

"What's going on Nathan?" her green eyes looked up at him as she shut the photo album, laying it on the table. "What guy?"

"Julian," he answered.

"Julian?" she repeated as she stood up.

"Yeah," Nathan shook his head. "Want to take a guess whose car has been outside Lindsay's house all night?"

"Julian," she said softly, not liking the feeling it caused in the pit of her stomach. "They spent New Year's Eve together?" she questioned even though she knew the answer.

"My cousin is making a big mistake," he replied. "This is a guy who just upped and left her."

"I don't think that's exactly how it happened Nate," Peyton paused when he looked at her incredulously. ""I'm just saying both you and I know that only the two people in the marriage fully understand the problems that go on in it." She sighed deeply. "Look I don't like this anymore than you do."

"Really?" he raised a brow at her. "Why is that?"

She let out an exasperated breath. "No because of that," her blonde waves bounced as she shook her head. "I just think they had a lot of problems when they separated and should probably be taking it slower. Julian is my friend and Lindsay's your cousin; I care about them both. I don't want to se either of them make a mistake."

He nodded. "I'm sorry for thinking…"

"It's okay," she nodded. "But believe me Nathan, Julian is the last person on my mind right now." She sighed deeply as her eyes drifted down to the album on the table.

"You were looking that when I came in," he said as he stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry I came in here all upset about Julian and..." he shook his head. "Her birthday is coming up."

"Three days," Peyton said softly as the tears filled her eyes. "God Nathan, I miss her so much. How are we going to get through that day without her?"

"I don't know Peyton but we'll find a way," he wrapped his arms around is wife in comfort. "Somehow, we'll find a way."

* * *

Brooke sat at the table near the balcony off her living room, flipping through a folder as Deb did the same. They'd decided to meet at her house today to go over the latest stats and meeting objectives.

"So I do have a proposal about a possible investor," Deb said looking up from the material in front of her. "I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it."

"Deb we've had no luck getting an investor with the kind of capital we need so if you have any ideas please share," the brunette said as she closed the folder in front of her.

"Dan," the blonde said the one name like it was a sentence.

"Dan?" Brooke repeated.

Deb nodded. "Now hear me out. I know Dan has a tendency to take over things."

"A tendency?" Brooke laughed. "I think that's an understatement Deb."

"Okay," she shrugged, "but it'll be basically the same offer we offered Lucas with House of Scott. Phoenix has just as many quality cosmetics products, not to mention my pet division: Countess Lee. "It could be exactly what you envisioned."

Brooke sighed deeply, "If I go to Lucas' competition."

"He said no Brooke," Deb replied firmly. "How long are you going to let that deter you and me from doing what we need to for our project? This is business."

"I know, I know," she bit her lip in thought. "It's just Lucas and I have had business come between us before and I really think we may make it this time."

"And I really hope you do," she said kindly, "but Lucas will have to understand that you can't put your dream, our dream, on hold so you won't bruise his ego by going to Dan." She looked into the younger woman's eyes. "It's your choice so, what's it going to be."

Brooke sat silent for a moment, knowing everything Deb was saying was right. "Okay," the brunette nodded. "Set the meeting up with your husband."

* * *

"Mmm," Lindsay snuggled against her husband. "This was great," she sighed contentedly against his chest, "waking up in your arms again."

"It feels good to hold you again," Julian said before placing a soft kiss in her hair.

"This was okay right?" she propped herself up so she could look into his eyes. "I know you said you wanted to take it slowly but it's okay we didn't…"

"Its fine," he said as he stroked her hair. "I am glad what happened between us did but I'm also glad we didn't jump back into everything too quickly."

"We'll just take it slow and see where it goes," Lindsay nodded with a small smile. "Thank you for sleeping with me last night."

"You're welcome," he said with a grin before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

"Anytime Mr. Baker," she said before laying her head against his chest again. "Can we just lie here for a little while and just be?"

"Yeah," he said as he stroked her hair. "I do have to go to work eventually though, New Year's Eve on Tuesday sucks but yeah for now, we can just be."

Lindsay smiled happily. "I'll take it," she said as she sunk deeper into his warm embrace.

* * *

Sam and Jack walked hand and hand around campus. They'd already finished lunch with their friends and she was surprised when he asked her to take a walk with him.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked as they came to a tree where no one was.

"I… um," he looked down at his feet shyly. "There's this thing with my parents coming up on Saturday and it's a big deal with them and it'll probably be boring with all their uptight friends but I talk about you a lot and…"

"You talk about me a lot huh?" she interrupted with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Come on," he groaned. "You know I don't like to talk about it."

"Talk about how much you like me and how you don't know how you survived all these years without me?" she teased.

Jack shook his head with a breath. "Yeah, something like that," he grumbled.

"You're such a baby," she leaned into him to kiss his lips gently. "Yes, I'll go to whatever it is you were trying to ask me to go to on one condition."

"Should I be worried?" he challenged.

"Of course," she shrugged. "I'll let you know when I come up with the condition."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously," she repeated with a nod just as the bell rang. "And it looks like I'm saved by the bell."

"You suck," he laughed as he took her hand again.

"You love it," she smiled as they began to walk to class.

* * *

Nathan sat at his desk, looking over the new contracts that had accumulated for the past couple of days. He hadn't been at the office for a full day since Tuesday, focusing on both Peyton and Jamie since Elizabeth's birthday had been coming up. And now the day was here, the day their little girl would've celebrated her fifteenth birthday and he didn't know how to deal so he came to bury himself in work.

"Hey there big bro," Bevin said as she stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing seeing as its Saturday morning," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to meet with Nicki about a new photo shoot we're planning," she explained. "You said you wanted The Valentine's stuff ready to go soon, right?"

"I did," he nodded. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little distracted today. It's, I mean it would've…"

"Been Lizzie's birthday," Bevin finished for him. "I know Nathan. I haven't forgotten her; none of us ever will."

"I know," he replied. "It's just me and Peyton have been so worried on how Jamie was going to take it but he didn't mention it once." He shook his head. "He's going to a sleep over."

"To you maybe," she sighed deeply before sitting across from her brother. "Jamie is a pretty perceptive kid and he sees how holidays have made you and Peyton even sadder so I think he's not saying anything because he wants it to be okay for his parents."

"We're supposed to be taking care of him," he ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. "He talked to you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "And I'm here if you need to talk too. You know that right?"

"I know Bev," he offered her a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said as she stood up. "I'm going to go see if I can catch Mom and Brooke."

"Brooke was here?" he asked, trying to dampen down what just hearing her name did to him.

"Yeah," Bevin answered. "It looks like Dad may invest in her project but I'm guessing he'll want something in return."

"He always does, doesn't he?" he shook his head. "He better not be trying to take advantage of her."

"Wow," she paused, giving him a curious look. "You almost sound protective. You and Brooke have gotten pretty close, haven't you?"

"She's been a good friend through everything," Nathan gave the easiest and most uncomplicated answer.

"Yeah, I know from experience she's really easy to talk to," she replied. "And it's good you've got her back against Dad. I love him but Dan Scott is Dan Scott." She leaned over to give him a quick hug. "I have to run."

"See you later Bev and thanks," he smiled as he watched her literally run out the door.

* * *

"Ms. Davis," Dan said as soon as the brunette entered the conference room. "It's always good to see you."

"You too Mr. Scott," she smiled as she sat down. "I appreciate you seeing us on a Saturday."

"Not a problem. Deb should be back in just a minute," he said as he poured himself some water. "She's had to go take care of something in The Countess Lee lab. I can certainly take a look at some of your numbers while we wait if you have that for me."

"Sure," she smiled as she opened up her cache case, taking a few folders out as well as a couple packets of papers. "Here you go," Brooke said as she handed him one of the folders.

"I have to admit this is very impressive," he said as he perused the pages. "Deb has been vague on the details but I gather this spa is different than your typical spa."

"Absolutely," she nodded. "Deb and I have both done extensive research and there is no spa like this on the market right now." She paused briefly, "You have anti-aging serums and face creams that smell good but nothing with a whole line based on bridging the gap between medicine and cosmetics."

"And that's what you and my wife are proposing," he said with a nod. "It's a good idea."

"It's a great idea," Deb said as she entered the conference room, closing the door behind her. "Sorry about that." She took the empty seat next to her business partner. "I see you're looking over the projections."

"Yes," he replied before shutting the folder and sliding it across to the brunette. "You two are asking me to provide quite a lot of capital."

"Capital you will get back plus interest within a year of opening," Brooke supplied.

"And capital you can certainly afford Dan," Deb added. "This is a good project and I would invest in it myself but…"

"You bailed out House of Scott," Dan said with an "I-told-you-so" grin. "That was a bad invest, this… this is a good one."

"A great one," Deb chimed in.

"A great one," he conceded with a nod. "But I don't want to just be an investor; I want to be a partner."

"Dan," the blonde huffed. "This is our project, I told you that. We were both worried about you wanting to take it over."

"I don't want to take it over and I'm not talking about a third of the company or anything like that," he answered. "Just ten percent and a direct association to Phoenix Industries and I'll give you all the capital you want for this venture."

Brooke looked at Deb for a moment before her eyes meet her former father in law. "We'll need to think about this."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't but this is a good offer ladies," Dan paused briefly as he looked at his wife, "a great one. Take a couple days and let me know." He stood up and adjusted his tie. "Ladies," he offered them both a grin before stepping out of the office, leaving both the blonde and brunette speechless.

* * *

"This weekend really isn't good for me," Peyton said into the phone as she plopped down on the couch.

"Are you sure it's a definite no," Faith asked. "I really would love for you to come with me." She paused briefly. "I know how hard today is going to be for you and a distraction might be just what you need. Didn't you say Jamie got invited to a sleepover and Nate is working?"

"Peer pressure only works in high school Faith," she rolled her eyes even though she knew her friend couldn't see her.

"I'm not trying to pressure you I just want to help," she sighed. "I love you Peyton, you're my best friend."

"I know and I love you too," she replied. "Can I get back to you a little later?"

"Sure, talk to Nate and then call me back," she said. "You've got an hour."

"Way to be generous," she spat with another eye roll.

"Don't think I don't know you keep rolling your eyes too Miss Thang," Faith said in her no nonsense way. "Talk to you later."

"Unfortunately," Peyton said with a laugh. "Bye." She hung up just as he son was bounding down the stairs. "Are you all ready sweetheart?"

"Mmm-hmm," he nodded as he plopped his overnight bag on the couch. "I got my pj's and my toothbrush and my clothes and my new comic book."

"Good," she said before giving him a great big squeeze. "I'm going to miss you baby."

"It's only for one night Ma," he said as she hugged him tighter. "Mom…can't…breathe…"

"I'm sorry," she gave a small laugh as she released him

"I could stay if it's going to make you sad," his big blue eyes stared up into her green.

"Oh no," she shook her head. "I want you to go and have fun with your friends. In fact, Mommy may go check out a band with Aunt Faith and have our own sleepover."

"Really?' his eyes lit up. "I want you to be happy Mom."

"I'm happy when you are squirt," she kissed the top of his head just as the horn blew from outside. "That's your Aunt Bevin; she's going to drop you off." Peyton embraced her son one last time. "I love you; be good."

"I will," he nodded. "I love you too Mom." Jamie picked up his back pack and rushed out the door.

Peyton sat there for a few moments before reaching for the phone again. "Hey, it's me… would it bother you if I went with Faith tonight?"

* * *

Nathan pounded the training bag in front of him, alternating between jabbing and straight hand punches. After Peyton called and he realized he'd be spending the evening alone, he decided to go to the gym to let off a little steam. He was still hurting from the loss of his daughter as well as feeling like a failure for still not being able to connect with his wife the way he knew he should. Sure they weren't horrible to each other but there was a distance between them they both could feel whether they spoke about it or not, and neither one of them seemed to know how to cross it.

"Fancy meeting you here stranger," the raspy voice spoke from behind him.

"Brooke," he turned around, offering her his famous smirk as he took in the tight red tank top and black pants she was wearing. "What are you doing here Davis?"

"Working out," she stated the obvious with a wave of her hand. "What else would I be doing here?"

"Looking for me," he said cockily.

"Take it down a notch," she rolled her eyes playfully. "I just saw Sam off to this fancy party Jack's parents are throwing so I thought I'd get in a little workout." She grabbed one of the complimentary bottle waters out of the ice filled bucket. "What about you?"

"Just letting off a little steam," he answered with a shrug before removing his boxing gloves and going to pick up a pair of weights.

"Rough day?" she inquired.

"It's Elizabeth's birthday today," he said quietly.

"Oh Nathan I'm sorry," she shook her head sullenly. "I can't believe I didn't notice the date and I was there yesterday."

"I know," he said. "I saw the flowers when I went this morning." His eyes looked intently into hers. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Nate," she shook her head. "I loved her too." She pursed her lips momentarily, her voice taking on a sadder tone. "I just can't believe I forgot her birthday."

"Hey, stop beating yourself up. You remember her all the time," he replied. "I know because you are the only one who brings her those specific flowers."

"It was our thing," she reached over to touch his arm, stopping him from his weight lifting. "How are you, really?"

"I don't know," Nathan shook his head. "Peyton and I, we spent the last few days worrying about today and how it would go for Jamie but according to Bevin he's worried about us so he didn't mention it to us and we didn't mention it to him." He sighed as he returned the weights. "Now he's at a sleepover and Peyton left town with Faith for work and I'm at the gym like it's any other day only it's not. It's like we're all pretending but no one mentions it." He let out an exasperated breath before his ocean blue orbs meet her hazel green. "It seems like all I do is pretend anymore."

"You never have to pretend with me Nathan," her voice sounded husky and soft at the same time.

"I know," he stepped closer to her as their eyes stayed locked for a few silent moments.

"So," Brooke cleared her throat as she finally broke the stare, her eyes drifting to the floor. "How do you plan on spending the rest of Liz's birthday?"

"I thought I'd take her horse out for a night ride," he answered.

"That sounds really nice Nathan," she replied. "It's a really nice night out for that."

"It is," he agreed. "Come with me."

"Wh-what?" her eyes grew wide, not sure if it was such a good idea.

"I said come with me," he paused, "unless you're too afraid to ride at night."

Brooke scoffed, never one to shrink from a challenge. "You're on."

"After you Miss Fearless," Nathan laughed before watching as she turned around to leave, following behind her.


	24. Chapter 23: I Can't Fight This Feeling

**A/N: **Hello faithful readers. I think you can tell by the title that this is a chapter you guys are going to really enjoy... at least I hope so. As always, thanks so much to my reviewers: **Love me some Julian, boothimyours, NaeNae1495, maracasgirl, fggt16, BrathanXOXO, miralinda, Luv2Live, **and** Tanya**... you guys are awesome and keep me motivated. I'll keep this short, so on to the next chapter...

**I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore**

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night;  
and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
and throw away the oars, forever._

_._

_._

"That was amazing," Brooke said as she stepped inside the barn carrying the saddle she'd been using, "Definitely as good as naked midnight water skiing."

Nathan practically fumbled as he put his saddle up before turning wide eyes her way, letting out a short chuckle. "Yeah?"

"Hey don't knock it till you try it," she replied as she handed him her saddle so he could put it away. "It's crazy that I lived at the Tack House all those years and never even rode before."

"Really?" he asked. "You'd never know it; you were a natural out there tonight."

"I was kind of scared," she laughed raspily. "I haven't been on a horse since I was a kid."

"You didn't look scared," Nathan said as his hand seemed to reach up of its own volition, stroking back the tendril of hair that fell in her eyes.

"Yeah well I was with you," her reply came out before she could stop herself and she quickly averted her eyes. "I mean… you're such a good rider that I was completely comfortable."

"That's good," he said as his eyes met hers in an electric gaze. "It's good you know I'd never let anything happen to you."

"I do," she couldn't stop the blush that crept across her cheeks.

"Are you blushing again Davis?" he asked with a laugh.

"Shut up," she smacked him playfully on his arm before stepping away from him. "So," Brooke paused briefly as moved around the barn, "do you go night riding a lot?"

"Yeah I do," Nathan replied. "It's actually my favorite time to go riding; it's something Liz and I used to do together." He sighed deeply as he thought of his little girl. "You know sometimes when I'm riding it's like she's still with me, you know. Sometimes it's like she talks to me." He shook his head. "I don't even know why I said that. I've never told anyone else that."

"Well I'm glad you felt like you could tell me," she smiled as she took his hand.

"You probably think I'm nuts now," he said as he let out an ironic laugh.

"No I don't," Brooke squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I think that you're grieving and you miss your daughter." She touched his cheek gently, lifting his head so his eyes met hers. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"Thank you," he replied gratefully. "For seeing me through all this and for being here tonight, for helping me celebrate." His eyes flittered to her lips before they met her eyes again. "You're always here when I need you."

"I always will be," she said softly before offering him a hug, relishing in the feeling of his arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace.

"I wish I didn't have to let you go," he murmured against her hair before placing a soft kiss in the dark tresses.

I know," she squeezed him tightly before moving back. "I should go."

He nodded before kissing her forehead softly. "Goodnight Davis."

"Goodnight Scott," she smiled up at him before turning to scoop up her jacket and make her way out of the barn. "I almost forgot my shoes," Brooke turned around to face him once again, tossing her jacket over a stack of hay. "I mean I like the boots but I have a feeling they don't match anything in my closet."

Nathan let out a deep chuckle. "I bet; I'll go get them." He offered her a small smile before walking away.

* * *

Lucas sat at his step father's bedside, holding his hand tightly between his own. It had been hard to finally accept that Keith was dying; that the doctors had done everything for him that they could and that now it was basically just a matter of time. Of course there was still the minor hope that a heart could come in but even if it did, the doctors weren't sure he'd even survive the surgery.

"Hey Luke," Keith said as his heavy lidded eyes opened slowly. "You guys still here?"

"Mom just went to take Lily home and then she'll be back," he squeezed the older man's hand reassuringly.

"You didn't have to wait," he replied.

"I did," the blonde answered. "I didn't want to leave you here alone."

"You guys are always with me Lucas," Keith paused briefly, "and you always will be, no matter what happens."

"Don't talk like that," he shook his head sadly.

"Son you have to accept what is happening," his eyes looked into the young man's at his bedside and all he could see as the little boy he used to put on his lap and drive along country roads with. "I know it's hard but the truth is I'm dying."

"We could still get the transplant," his blue eyes were a mixture of grief and hope.

"But even then it may not work," he offered a small smile. "I've lived a long life son and I've been happier than I ever thought possible with your mother, you, and your sister. I don't want to leave but if it's my time, I'm ready."

"I'm not," Lucas shook his head adamantly as he tried to fight the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I'm not."

"It's going to be okay Luke," Keith reached up his hand to place a comforting hand over his head. "It'll all be okay, come here."

Lucas laid his head on his uncle as he let out a quiet sob.

"I'm so sorry Lucas," he said as he rubbed his head in quiet comfort.

"For what?" his red rimmed eyes looked up at the man who was his father in every sense of the word.

"For leaving you," he let out a saddened sigh, "and for making you keep this a secret. I know it's been hard on you, I've just been so worried about Dan taking advantage of this situation while you're still getting settled."

"I would keep any secret if it protects our family and our company," Lucas replied.

"I know but don't let it stop you from sharing this with the person you'll need to get you through this," Keith said. "You've always trusted Brooke; I trust her with this."

"I do too, I just…" he rubbed the back of his neck in an unconscious gesture. "Talking about it makes it real."

"It is real," Keith smiled up at his nephew again. "Go, let her help you through this."

"I don't want to leave you," Lucas countered.

"Your mother will be back soon," he replied. "Go now son." Keith paused briefly. "Don't let time pass you by, take it from someone who knows time does eventually run out."

Lucas nodded. "I love you Uncle Keith."

"I love you too," he said before watching the brooding blonde make his way out of the door.

* * *

Brooke sat on a hay barrel, pulling at the boots that seemed to have molded to her feet. She huffed as she continued to pull at her right boot with no success, looking up at the sound of Nathan's stifled laughter. "What?" she asked defensively as she dropped her foot to the ground in frustration.

Nathan held his hands up in defense but still couldn't control the amused smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Here," he said before coming to kneel in front of her. "Let me help you." He lifted her right foot, jerking and pulling her body to the edge of the hay seat but eventually getting it off. "It was really on there Davis; you grow another shoe size?"

"Shut it Scott and help me with the other one," she rolled her eyes with a smile.

Nathan shook his head as he attempted to remove the other boot, pulling at it impatiently and sending her falling to the ground with a thud and him sprawling backwards on his butt; but the offending boot finally came off, causing them both to burst out in laughter.

"Oh my god, are you…" she sat up on her knees as she laughed, holding a hand out to him. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'll live." He took the hand he was being offered and sat up as well before their eyes locked and the laughter suddenly ceased.

They stared at each other for a few beats in silence, both feeling an electrical current in the air around them. Nathan's eyes finally broke from hers, his gaze falling down to the way she was self-consciously biting her bottom lip and before he knew it he was practically lunging at her, his mouth meeting hers in a fiery kiss as he leaned her back against the hay cube. His lips moved over hers determinedly and when she felt his tongue trace across the crease in her lips she opened her mouth to oblige him. Their tongues met in a series of intimate caresses, exploring each and every corner of the other's mouth sensually. Soon, Brooke felt her body lifting off the floor as he moved them towards a more secluded area of the barn.

"Nate," she said as she breathlessly pulled away from him, relishing in the soft kisses he started trailing down her neck. "We… we shouldn't be doing this again."

"I know," came his throaty reply as he began undoing the buttons on her blouse, fumbling with the first three before becoming impatient and ripping her shirt open the rest of the way, sending the remaining buttons flying.

"Nathan," she said shocked, though extremely turned on, as he pushed the magenta garment down her shoulders and watched as he removed his own shirt.

"I'll buy you a new one," he offered her a smirk as he tossed his shirt on the ground before his eyes looked down at her reverently, stroking her hair from her face. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you," his voice was filled with so much emotion as he stared down at her beautiful face before his lips were on hers again.

Within moments their clothing was strewn haphazardly around the barn and they were kneeling in the hay, Nathan placing feather-light kisses down Brooke's neck as she arched into him to give him better access. Her head lolled to the side as he found the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy, feeling that all familiar rush of heat gathering between her legs. Nathan reached down between them, his middle finger deftly entering her intimate folds and groaned in response to finding her already wet for him. Brooke moaned as his finger caressed her slick walls, her hips urging forward in need as he probed even deeper.

"You're so wet," he whispered into her ear as he slipped another finger inside, pumping in and out of her in a faster rhythm.

"Nathan," she whimpered in pleasure as her head fell against his shoulder; the only things keeping her up was the hand inside of her and the other splayed against her back in support. "Umm…yes…"

"That's it, let it go baby," Nathan whispered seductively as he continued his ministrations, increasing his speed even more as his thumb moved up to massage her swollen bud.

After a few more gasps and arduous moans, she was shaking against him uncontrollably as she throbbed around his fingers and rode out her wave of indescribable pleasure; falling against him bonelessly. He placed a soft kiss in her hair as her breathing slowly returned to normal, before sliding his fingers out of her and placing them within his own mouth, tasting her unique sweetness.

"You taste as good as you feel," he said as he pulled her legs around his waist, causing her to straddle him. "Hey," he waited till she looked up at him, "you okay?"

"I'm perfect," she offered him a lazy smile, only one dimple showing, before positing herself over his turgid length. "You have no idea what you do to me Nathan Scott." Her hazel green orbs stared deeply into his dark blue as she slid inch by inch down his swollen flesh, feeling him stretch her deliciously.

Nathan began to lift his hips, thrusting upwards repeatedly as she bounced up and down. "You are perfect," he spoke into the night air as the moonlight washed over them before pulling her head down to kiss her lips sweetly.

"So are you," she murmured against his mouth before kissing him deeply this time. Brooke braced her hands against his shoulders, forcing herself even further up before slamming down on him, their eyes still locked in an intense gaze.

He seemed to grow even harder as she became slicker, both their movements increasing in pace as they drove towards their common crescendo. He couldn't stop gazing at her, feeling intoxicated by her very essence. Nathan leaned her body back against the hay covered ground, hovering over her as he continued to slide in and out of her hot, wet tunnel. Brooke stared up at him, her eyes conveying to his what she couldn't seem to put into words as she reached up to cup his face gently. Nathan smiled down at the brunette beauty, the look in his orbs mirroring hers; leaning down to capture her mouth in an ardent kiss.

"Oh Nathan," she moaned loudly into the night air as his speed increased and his angle differed ever so slightly, hitting her in a newly amazing way.

"God," he breathed out as the sweat beads accumulated on his brow. "You feel so damn good," he mumbled into the crock of her neck as he lifted her legs even higher around his waist, plunging even deeper.

Brooke cried out in pleasure, thrusting her hips to meet his as their labored breaths and moans filled the barn. Their sweat slickened bodies continued to move in sync until finally Brooke began to tense around him, shuttering frenziedly under him as her internal muscles pulsed around his length. Nathan stiffened as he felt himself swell within her; crying out her name as they were both sent over the edge into their own private, blissful delirium.

* * *

Sam and Jack made their way out of the elevator to her door. The party had lasted a little longer than they both had anticipated but they'd actually had a good time.

"Brooke," Sam called out after she opened the door. "Brooke, I'm back." She turned to her companion. "I guess she's not back yet; it's kind of late for her."

"Well then I guess you don't have to be worried about being late," he shrugged.

"Yeah I guess," she said as she turned on the light, before noticing the red number on the answering machine flashing. "There's a message." Sam picked up the phone, listening to it. "She says she went to the gym and will probably get dinner out." She looked over to Jack as he loitered in the doorway. "You want to come in?"

"I don't want to get you in trouble," he replied.

"Get in here," she pulled at his arm before closing the door behind him. "You want a drink?"

"Sure," he said before sitting down on the couch as she walked in the kitchen. "So you really had fun?"

"Yeah it was great," Sam said as she returned with two Pepsi's. "The music was actually decent and it didn't hurt that Amy and Declan were there."

"Yeah, they're country club kids too," he said with a non-amused laugh before taking a drink of his soda. "I still can't believe my parents know yours."

"Well rich jet setters hand in the same circles," Sam laughed with a shake of her head as she sat her drink onthe table. "We should have known," she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "At least we know your parents like me now, even if it's only for my last name."

Jack took another drink of his beverage before setting it down beside hers. "Whatever works," he replied before leaning over to kiss her lips. "I'm glad you invited me in."

"Me too," she said before their lips met again in a deeper kiss.

Just as their kiss became more frenzied and Jack was laying Sam back on the couch they heard the opening of the door behind them.

"Hey Pretty Gi- whoa!" Lucas said as the teens jumped apart. "What's going on in here?"

"I… um," Jack stuttered as he stood up.

"My sister isn't home Lucas," Sam said as she looked around guiltily.

"Well maybe I should stay and wait for her," Lucas made his way further into the apartment.

"I should go," Jack said before turning to his girlfriend. "I'll see you later."

"I'll call you tomorrow," she smiled as she walked him to the door. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "This was uber embarrassing."

"Tell me about it," he replied in the same hushed tone. "See you later; I'd kiss you again but that Lucas guy is totally glaring at me."

"It's okay, I think we did a lot of that tonight," she let out a small laugh. "Bye." She watched him wave his hand before closing the door quietly and turning back to face her unexpected guest. "I'm just going to go upstairs."

"Sam," he felt a little bad for walking in but still happy his interruption may have stopped things from gtting out of control. "Can we talk?"

"I'm a little tired," she was still feeling embarrassed. "Good night," Sam offered him a forced smile before making her way up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Nathan and Brooke lay back, surrounded by hay as they both tried to regain control of their breathing. She shivered slightly, the dampness on her skin causing a chill as they came down from their private euphoria. Reaching for the blanket, Nathan pulled it up and over them.

"That was…wow," Brooke stared up at the stars through one of the skylights on the ceiling.

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement, his breath labored. "It was amazing."

"It was," she let out another heavy breath. "I… I don't know what to say. I mean, I didn't think we were going to do this again." She shook her head before propping up on her elbow. "I swear that's not why I came here tonight."

"I know," he said as he reached over to stroke her hair, picking out a stray piece of hay that was tangled within her locks. "I didn't think we would either. I tried not to think about… but I couldn't stop."

"Me either," she sighed deeply before her hazel green orbs met his deep blue. "We've done this twice now." She let out a breath. "Well I guess technically this is four times now since it was three the first time."

"Beautiful, sexy, and good at math," he let out a deep chuckle at her ramblings while still stroking her hair. "I knew there were lots of reasons I liked you."

"I'm serious Nate," she let out an exasperated breath as she fell back against the hay. "It just… it makes everything so much more complicated now. I mean I guess I hoped we would but I didn't think we would actually go through with it and I'm sorry I put you in this position again."

"Hey," Nathan slid his hand down to cup her cheek. "You done Davis?"

"Sorry," the tint of pink crept over her cheeks. "I just don't want you to feel bad. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry Brooke," he replied as his eyes bored deeply into hers, "because I'm not."

"You're not," she couldn't hide the hopefulness in her voice.

"I'm not," he repeated once again before his lips met hers in an ardent kiss, pressing insistently until her mouth opened under his so his tongue could duel with hers in a dance of erotic caresses until they had to part for lack of air. "Did you bring your calculator?" He asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What?" she laughed as he moved on top of her, spreading her legs so she could cradle him. "My calculator?" she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why would I…"

"Because no matter how great at math you are," he smiled cockily as he positioned his hardened length at her most intimate opening, "I plan on making you lose count tonight." He leaned down to give her a soft kiss before looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm not sorry," his voice was laden with so much emotion it brought tears to her eyes.

"Neither am I," she said softly as she cupped his cheek lovingly before he finally moved upwards, joining them in a dance as old as time as they gave into their feelings once again.


	25. Chapter 24: Breathe 2am

**A/N: **Hi guys! I hope everyone had a great holiday, whatever it is you celebrate. Thanks so much to my faitful reviewers, they are always appreciated!

**NaeNae1495-** It's true they do have Lucas and Peyton to think about and yes it will hit the fan eventually... just not yet. ;)

**boothimyours- **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter... I think the actors have fantastic chemisty and as well as the actors on Y&R whose s/l inspired this fic so I'm glad the chemistry comes across. I'm not sure if Lucas doesn't deseve her, he's just goign through alot so he's coming across not wonderfully at the moment.

**miralinda- **Glad you liked it Mira! Yes, Lucas definitely had an issue with boundaries.

**maracasgirl- **Glad you're loving it... there are definitely alot of webs being weaved in this fic.

**Callison- **Thank you so much... hope I keep pulling you in.

**dstarlight- **Thanks so much for the amazing review... I thought I may have lost you for a minute there. I am so glad you are enjoying the story so much. Don't worry about A Peyton/Lucas hook up though... I know plenty of Brathan fans that love them but I really can't write them together, unless it's only to break them up and since they didn't start out together I don't have to so that's one road I won't be venturing down. I feel the same way about them as you do.

**tanya2byour21- **Hahaha! It's a pretty powerful song isn't it, lol. I'm glad that you're enjoying it.

**darkshadowarchfiend- **Glad you're enjoying the story. I'm glad you're not mad at Brooke and Nathan... I know as the writer the affair is wrong but i try to show them in as good a light as I can under the circumstances. As for your side note... you'll just have to wait and see.

.

.

**Breathe (2am)**

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable;  
and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands.  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe…_

Brooke dug in her purse for her keys as she stepped off the elevator. Yawning as she made her way to the door, she fumbled with them before slipping the key in the lock and opening up the door.

"Brooke," a male voice called out to her from the dimly lit room, making her jump with a scream. "Shh," he said as he turned on the other lamp. "It's just me."

"Lucas?" her hand was over her chest. "You scared me to death. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Brooke," Sam called groggily from the top of the stairs. "Are you okay? I heard screaming."

"I'm okay honey," the older brunette called back. "Go back to sleep sweetheart."

"Kay," Sam said as she shuffled back to her room.

"Lucas," she threw her purse down in the chair before crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," he replied as he stood up. "Look, I'm sorry for scaring you but I was worried about you. Where have you been?"

"I was out with a friend," she retorted, "not that it's any of your business."

"What's wrong with you?" he squinted at her in confusion. "Why are you so jumpy tonight?"

"I don't know Lucas," she threw her hands up in the air. "I come home hoping to crawl into bed and go to sleep and instead you scare the hell out of me, wake up my sleeping sister, and then start interrogating me like I'm on trial."

"Interrogating you?'" Lucas repeated incredulously. "Showing concern about you coming home at two o'clock in the morning is interrogating you?" He let out a heated breath. "Sam said you went to the gym and then dinner; she had no idea where the hell you were."

"Sam's upstairs trying to sleep Lucas," Brooke countered heatedly. "She wasn't concerned about where I was or she would've called my cell."

"I thought you were done with this," he said with a shake of his head.

"Done with what Luke?" the brunette shrugged in annoyance. "You acting like you own me, yeah I thought we were but apparently not. What gives you the right to let yourself into my home and interrogate me?"

"There goes that word again," he ran a hand over his head in frustration.

"Because that's what this feels like," she replied. "What else would you call you hiding in the shadows in _my_ home to question me?"

"Oh you mean the home I furnished for you," Lucas spat before he could control himself. "Brooke," he said softer when he saw the look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Just let me know tomorrow how much I owe you and I'll write you a check," Brooke said before making her ways to the stairs. "I am too tired to do this with you right now. I have to get up on a few hours to meet with Deb about Dan's offer so I don't have time for this."

"Dan's offer?" Lucas peered at her curiously. "What offer?"

She let out an exasperated breath. "This isn't the way I wanted to tell you but yes Dan has offered to invest in my project."

"Unbelievable," he rubbed the back of his neck before shaking his head in annoyance. "He's just doing this to stick it to me."

"Because anything that I dream up is worthless," she retorted sarcastically. "That's what you think right?"

"That's not what I think Brooke," Lucas replied, knowing they'd gotten way off track. "I didn't come here to argue with you tonight."

"You know what Lucas, I don't care why you came here tonight," she said angrily, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. "I can't do this, I thought I could but I can't."

"What are you talking about?" the confusion was written all over his face.

"This just… it needs to be done Lucas," she shook her head sadly.

"Brooke," he sighed. "Now, just wait a minute."

"For what?" she sounded defeated, "To keep doing this over and over. I can't do it Lucas, not anymore." Brooke exhaled deeply. "Goodnight; you can let yourself out the same way you let yourself in."

"Brooke," he called out to her as she walked up the stairs before she disappeared out of sight, forcing him to leave.

* * *

Peyton looked out at the Florida skyline from the balcony of her hotel room. Breathing in the ocean air she felt more at peace today than yesterday. Being in Tree Hill, in her home on her daughter's birthday, had felt suffocating so getting away had been good. Turning back to her suite she picked up the phone to call her husband.

"Hello," Nathan's groggy voice answered.

"Good morning honey," Peyton said as she sank into the cushions.

"Hey Peyt," he said as he sat up in bed. "How'd-how'd it go last night?"

"Great," she smiled into the phone. We got them to sign with us."

"That's great," he replied. "You sound happy."

"I am," Peyton nodded against the phone. "I think it was good to get away. Liz would've loved this band too. I would've brought the CD back and we would've danced around the living room," she smiled as she remembered similar times. "It felt good to sign someone our girl would've loved on her birthday."

"I'm glad it went so well Peyt," he replied. "So, are you coming home soon?"

"Not until late tonight actually," she paused briefly. "We saw the end of another act last night before out band went on and Faith wants to check her out," the excitement in her voice was evident. "Unless it's not okay with you?" her voice went down a beat.

"It's fine Peyton," he replied. "It's just good to hear you sound so happy; so like yourself."

"I think I'm getting back slowly," she replied. "You don't sound too bad either, a little tired, but sort-of like a weight has been lifted."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded slowly. "I guess I do feel lighter after last night." He scratched at his neck awkwardly, happy his wife couldn't see him.

"We've passed a major hurdle," she agreed with the lighter feeling, not understanding the other reason behind his words. "We've gotten through Christmas, and New Year's and now her birthday; maybe it'll get a little easier from this point."

"I hope so," he replied.

"Well I guess I should go get dressed," she said. "Faith and I are going to hit a few shops. I promise to bring you home something good."

"Have fun," he paused briefly. "And Peyton?"

"Yeah baby?" she answered.

"I do love you," he sighed, unable to stop the sinking feeling in his stomach. "You do know that right?"

"Of course I do," you could hear the smile in her voice. "I love you too Nate; I'll see you late tonight."

"See you tonight," Nathan said before hanging up and running a hand through his hair, the ease of last night beginning to feel heavy.

* * *

Jake turned over in bed to look at his still sleeping wife. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to be able to wake up beside her every night. Reaching out, he stroked back a piece of her honey hued hair that had fallen over her face, his eyes drinking in her delicate features.

"You're staring at me again," Haley mumbled with closed eyes.

"That's because you're so beautiful," Jake replied, still stroking her hair.

"You're such a flirt," she smiled sleepily before finally opening her eyes. "Good morning Mr. Jagelski."

"Good morning Mrs. Jagelski," Jake bent down to kiss her lips, the hand that was in her hair sliding down her form and under the sheet to grasp her waist.

"Mmm," she let out a satisfied sigh as they broke apart. "That's certainly a way to wake up."

"What do you say we spend the day in bed?" he asked before he began to place soft kisses down her neck.

"As great as that sounds I have to get to the boutique soon," Haley laughed as he pulled back with sad, puppy dog eyes. "That's not going to work on me," she reached up too pat his face gently. "Nice try though." Haley leaned up to give him a quick peck before sliding out of bed. "Besides, aren't you supposed to meet Brooke for that meeting with Dan?"

Jake groaned. "Do you always have to be right?"

"Of course I so," she laughed. "That's why you married me."

"Smartest move I ever made," Jake said with his own laugh. "I guess I should get up and get ready."

Haley nodded, watching a he sunk further into the pillows. "You're not moving."

"I know," he replied.

"Well," she shrugged as she made her way to the door that lead to the adjourning bathroom, "I guess I'll be showering by myself."

"What?" Jake hopped out of bed immediately.

"Husbands are so easy," she laughed.

"So this was just a trick to get me out of bed," he feigned shock. "You are bad Mrs. Jagelski."

"I try," she smiled. "But I guess I could be persuaded to let you wash my back Mr. Jagelski."

"Let's go," he said as he grabbed her by the waist, laughing at the sounds of her giggles as he carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

Dan stepped into The Athletic Club confidentially. It had been a while since he'd been excited about a project but this one had merit and it didn't in the process. He only hoped his wife and former daughter-in-law planned on signing off on it.

"Karen," he grinned as he made his way towards her. "How are you this morning?"

"Dan," she turned to face him with a plastered on smile, not wanting to deal with him today of all days. "I'm not in the mood today."

"Excuse me," he held his hands up. "I was just trying to be polite."

"Well don't," she spat before turning back around to wait for her to go order.

"Not eating from your own café today?" he asked after a few beats, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell do you want Dan?" she jerked away from him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I didn't know being polite to you would cause such a strong reaction," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"And I didn't know vampires walked around during the day," she countered before turning back to the waitress who brought her the food order. "Thank you," she nodded at the young brunette woman before the waitress walked away. "Move out of my way Dan."

"As you wish," he said cockily as she stepped aside. "I don't know how Keith puts up with you. Maybe my brother will wise up the way I did before you nag him to death."

"Go to hell Dan!" Karen yelled before stomping off, almost running into Deb on her way out.

"Karen" the blonde woman looked at her with worry. "Are you… is everything okay?"

"I feel sorry for you," Karen said before storing outside.

Deb looked at her husband. "What did you do now Dan?"

"I was completely innocent this time honey," Dan held his hands up in surrender, "I promise."

"I'm sure," she rolled her eyes. "Let's go before we're late; she said she'd meet us on the patio." She paused briefly. "We'll talk about you and Karen later."

* * *

Peyton sat her bags on the counter as she stepped inside her suite, digging in her purse for her ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"Peyton," the familiar male voice wafted through the phone. "Hey; how are you?"

"Julian," she smiled as she leaned against the counter. "I'm doing pretty well."

"You sound good," he replied. "You were on my mind a lot. I was a little worried about you. I know yesterday had to be rough."

"It was at first but I got through it," she paused briefly. "I'm actually in Florida."

"Really?" he questioned. "What are you doing down there?"

"Faith and I came down yesterday to look at a band and we're seeing another singer tonight," she answered.

"You went there yesterday?" he paused. "I guess I just assumed that you and Nathan and Jamie would spend the day as a family."

"That was the plan," she shrugged even though he couldn't see her. "Nathan and I were worried about how the day would go for Jamie but then he didn't even mention it, he wanted to go to a sleepover so we let him and then the opportunity to get out of town came up so I took it."

"And Nathan was okay with that?" Julian asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I think the time away was actually good for me though I can't wait to go home." She paused briefly. "You have actually been on my mind lately too. I thought about calling you yesterday but I didn't know if it was okay."

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" his brows furrowed. "You know I am always here for you Peyton, whatever you need."

She nodded though he couldn't see her. "I hear you're spending a lot of time with Lindsay now."

"It's a work in progress," he said evasively.

"Is she there?" Peyton asked.

"Just came downstairs," he said as he looked behind him, watching her make her way to the kitchen. "I just wanted to check in and make sure you're okay. I-I worry about you."

"I know," she said softly. "Can we do lunch tomorrow? I'll be back late tonight."

"I'd love to," he replied. "Safe flight."

"I'll see you soon," Peyton said.

"Bye," Julian replied before hanging up just as his wife came into the room.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Peyton," he answered honestly. "It was Elizabeth's birthday yesterday. I just wanted to see how they were dealing."

"Well that was very sweet," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're a good friend to her."

"Yeah," he said as he hugged her close and let out a deep breath, "a good friend."

* * *

Nathan made his way through the club, already dressed in his workout clothes. Last night he'd had no regrets about being with Brooke, even now he didn't regret it, but actually hearing Peyton's voice this morning had shaken him. He knew it was wrong; he was married, he had a family. Yet he couldn't seem to let go of the feisty brunette who in the middle of a crisis where he felt like the walking dead had found a way to inject life into him again, making him feel more alive than he'd ever felt in his life. Walking up to the fruit bar, he was surprised to see the object of his thoughts standing there.

"Brooke," he smiled as she turned around.

"Hey," she returned his smile. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Just getting in a quick workout."

"You don't think you worked out enough last night," she asked before blushing as she realized what it sounded like. "Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"Sure," he laughed. "Is your mind always in the gutter Davis?"

"Stop it," her cheeks reddened even more. "I just meant because last night you actually worked out a lot when you were here at the gym," Brooke leaned her head down in embarrassment, "not because of what we did last night," she mumbled.

He reached over to tilt her head up. "What was that?"

She swatted his hand away.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Me and your mom actually have a meeting with your dad," she answered. "I think we're going to take his deal."

"That's great," he replied. "I know how much this project means to you just," he paused briefly, "just be careful. I love my dad but you know him, he tends to take over."

"Thanks for worrying but don't forget I worked for Dan for a lot of years and he was my father in law for years, I think I've learned a few things about handling him." She noticed the look in his eyes after she inadvertently mentioned her former relationship with his brother. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up Luke. I guess it's kind of weird huh?"

"That I'm sleeping with the love of my brother's life, his ex-wife?" he let out a breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it's kind of weird." He shook his head. "I try not to think about it; I mean you guys aren't together, right?"

"No," she answered as her eyes met his. "We're not." She sighed deeply. "You know, he was waiting for me when I got home this morning."

"What did you say?" he stepped closer to her.

"Nothing really," she shook her head. "It was horrible; I was way more defensive then I should have been and we got into a fight and I told him we were done, for good."

"Is it wrong that I feel good about that and bad for Lucas at the same time?" he questioned with a sullen shake of his head. "Last night with you, I didn't feel any guilt at all but talking to Peyton this morning and hearing about Lucas…"

Brooke nodded; her eyes downcast. "You want to end this," it was a statement, not a question. "Okay… okay then, I have to go." She made a move to go around him but was stopped by his firm grip on her wrist.

"No," he said firmly, waiting for her eyes to look up at him and hating the sadness he saw in them. "I know we should end it now but I can't. I mean I have all these obligations to my family as a whole and to Peyton and I know that what I'm doing is hurting her and Lucas too and I don't want to but I…" he trailed off. "If you want to walk away though, I'll understand."

Brooke shook her head adamantly, her whole arm warming from his touch. "No, I don't want to walk away." Her eyes gazed into his. "You should probably let my arm go now; we wouldn't someone to see us." She let out a nervous laugh as he complied. "This is crazy."

"I know," he replied, his blue orbs still looking into her hazel intensely. "It's insane but I want to be with you. I need to be with you... soon." He watched her nod as a pink tint crept across he cheeks. "Peyton won't be back until late tonight."

"My day is free after this meeting," she replied, her gaze checking around to make sure there was no one close enough to them to hear their conversation. "I could get a room upstairs after; I'll leave the key in your locker."

"I'll clear the rest of my day," Nathan said.

"I should get to my meeting," Brooke said as she saw Dan and Deb make their way out to the dining patio.

"Good luck," he offered her his famous smile before she turned away from him. "And Brooke?"

She turned back. "Yeah Nathan?"

"You look so sexy right now," his eyes racked over her body, "and if I could I'd kiss the hell out of you right here."

"Thanks," she smiled with another blush. "I'll try to be fast."

"I can't wait," he offered her another smile before slipping back into the club as she made her way to her meeting.

* * *

Dan and Deb took their seats at the table as they waited for Brooke. Deb was excited that it looked like they were finally going to get the funding they needed. Some investors had offered capital, but never quite the amount they wanted and neither she nor Brooke wanted to have too many outside investors for their own protection.

"Hi," Brooke sat as she joined them at the table. "I'm so glad you could meet with us Mr. Scott."

"You don't have to be so formal," Dan let out a small chuckle. "We are family after all, well, sort-of."

"I suppose we are," she smiled.

"So," he said looking between his wife and his former daughter-in-law, "what's the verdict ladies?" He paused briefly. "I tried to get Deb to spill but she wouldn't even give me a hint."

"Should we let us all out of our misery?" Brooke asked, watching her business partner nod her head. "Well we looked over your proposal and both Deb and I feel your terms are agreeable."

"So get out your checkbook Danny," Deb smiled. "The three of us are officially in business together."

"This call for a round of mimosas," Dan said before waving over the waiter. "Three mimosas," he said just as Jake walked up to their table, "Actually make that four. Have a seat Jake Jagelski."

"Sorry I'm late everyone," the attorney spoke as he took a seat next to his best friend, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"You're timing is perfect," Brooke beamed at him. "Deb and I just took Dan up on his offer. All we need are the contracts."

"Which I have drawn up for you," he said as he placed his briefcase on the table just as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"What do you say we toast first," Dan said.

"Wouldn't want to spill anything on the contracts," Deb laughed as she lifted her glass.

"Just as long as no one gets too drunk to sign on the dotted line," Jake let out his own laugh.

Brooke nudged him with her shoulder before lifting up her own glass. "To changing the face of spas and cosmetics everywhere…"

"And to a successful and lasting partnership," Dan added as he tipped his glass, "Salud."

"Salud," Deb, Brooke, and Jake said in unison before they all clinked glasses and drank to their new business venture.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I hope you're not too disappointed with the no love scene but there's one coming up in the next chapter... and I plan to have that up in no later than 3 days.


	26. Chapter 25: UnThinkable I'm Ready

**A/N: **Hello all... as promised, here is the next chapter with some Brathan lovin'!

**Luv2Live- **Thanks.. I love the song too.

**NaeNae1495- **Yeah Peyton is definitely emotionally attached to Julian. She's basically having an emotional affair while Nathan is having a physical one.

**boothimyours- **Theres defintely alot of them giving in to their Brathan giving into their attraction in the coming chapters.

**sobreyra274- **Thank you so much... soon enough for ya?

**Callison- **I'm glad you enoy the love scenes. this is the first time I've ever written anything mature so I'm glad they came through well.

**BrathanXOXO- **Thanks so much... I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much and that you're enjoying Jaley too. I actually really like writing Jake and Haley. No Jaley for this chapter but they'll defitely be seen more in coming chapters**. **

**miralinda- **Thanks for the feedback... there will be alot coming up with Dan/Deb/Brooke and this company.

**maracasgirl - **Yeah, with Dan you just never know, LOL! I love him though. And of course the affair will come to light eventually, but not for a little bit.

Hope you all have an **AWESOME New Year's**... stay safe!

.

.

**Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)**

_I was wondering maybe,  
Could I make you my baby?  
If we do the unthinkable, would it make us look crazy;  
or would it be so beautiful, either way I'm sayin',  
if you ask me I'm ready…_

Brooke slid the card into the door, opening it once the green light flashed and slipping inside quietly. She smiled the moment she saw him; he was looking out the window at the skyline.

"Hey," she said as she leaned against the closed door.

"Hey," he turned back to look at her, making his way to the table in the corner. "Do you… do you want champagne?"

"Maybe in a little bit," she smiled awkwardly. "I hadn't been up yet," her anxious eyes darted around the room. "This room is really nice," she said before they fell into an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say.

Nathan blew out a breath as he put the champagne bottled he'd kept holding down. "This shouldn't be this awkward," he shook his head. "We shouldn't be this nervous."

"You're nervous too," she let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad it's not just me. I've got this fluttering in my stomach, and not the usual butterflies I get around you but like big moths or something."

He laughed at her rambling. "I think it's caused we've never planned this before," he said as he moved closer to her. "It's always just happened so we could sort-of deny what was happening between us but now, this," he motioned with his arm around the room, "it makes it real."

"That we're having an affair," she bit her lip worriedly as she stared down at some nonexistent spot on the floor.

"We don't have to," Nathan said as he took in her mannerisms. "We can stop this before it goes any further."

"Is that what you want?" her hazel green orbs rose up to meet his blue slowly; afraid of the answer she might see there.

"Hell no," he replied firmly, watching the dimpled smile spread across her face. "I just don't want to force you into anything."

"You're not," she shook her head. "I want this," her eyes looked into his resolutely. "I want you."

"Come here," he said huskily as he moved towards her, happy that she was meeting him halfway. "I want you," he reached up to stroke her hair as his eyes glanced down to her lips. "I want you so bad Davis I can hardly breathe."

"Maybe you need CPR," she said haughtily before she leaned up on her tiptoes to meet his lips in a fierce and demanding kiss.

Their lips glided together ardently as he turned her around, backing her towards the bed as his hands glided up over her hips before slipping underneath her shirt. Her skin tingled as his cool fingertips slid across her skin before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and tugged it upwards; their mouths leaving each other's briefly as he quickly pulled the garment over her head only to connect again. Her hands ran under his shirt as they kissed one another hungrily, feeling the smooth but hard planes of his washboard stomach up to the wide expanse of his chest as she felt the back of her knees hit the bed.

Brooke eased herself back on the matress, her eyes staring up at him as he quickly discarded his own shirt and tossed it to the floor. Her hazel eyes drank him in, thinking he looked like a true Adonis: gorgeous, strong, sexy, and the epitome of masculine as her eyes raked lower to the bulging strain in his jeans, feeling the all familiar rush of heat between her legs.

"What?" he asked in a husky tone at the look in her eyes, the need in his voice apparent.

"You are just so sexy," she returned in the same tone.

His eyes raked over her heatedly. "So are you," he said before he climbed on top of her, her legs spreading to accommodate him as he leaned down to kiss her again.

She gasped as he pressed his restrained manhood against her core, her skirt bunching further up as she rolled her hips in immediate response while he sucked her lower lip in his mouth before slipping his tongue inside the warm cavern of hers. Their tongues battled for dominance before she finally relented, letting him take complete control. He kissed her like a dehydrated man in a desert who'd found a clear water reservoir and she felt a heat spread through her entire body like liquid fire until they parted breathlessly.

"Wow," Brooke breathed out, her chest heaving, thinking never in her life had she remembered being kissed like that.

Nathan's only response was the deep chuckle he let out against her neck as he kissed down to the swell of her left breast before lifting his head to look up at her, feeling a sense of masculine pride swell within him at her swollen lips and the desire in her eyes. Reaching behind her, Brooke sat up as she unhooked her bra before slipping the black lacy garment down her arms and tossing it aside, freeing her heavy globes of flesh. Nathan's eyes darkened as he gazed down at their fullness; accentuated by the rosy brown areolas and the hardened eraser sized nipples, feeling his manhood twitch in response. Before he knew it he was palming them, Brooke letting out a satisfied moan at the contact as her hips strained upwards of their own accord; the coil of need nestled within her seeming to grow tenfold.

The pads of his thumbs swiped across her taunt peaks before he captured them between his thumbs and index fingers, twisting and tugging them gently. She let out a string of breathless moans, her chest heaving as she felt herself drawing closer to her sexual peak as Nathan once again found himself filling with male pride at being able to do this to her with just the tips of a few fingers. Removing his right hand, he replaced it with his mouth, his tongue flicking over the nipple several times before sucking on it greedily.

"Nathan," she braced his head against her as he continued to feast on her breast, feeling a jolt of desire shooting a trial from her nipple to her aching core.

Brooke let out a bawdy moan as he switched breasts, lavishing the left one with the same attention before he began to kiss down her stomach, nipping lightly at her belly button and twirling his tongue around it, before finally removing his mouth from her heated skin. Her eyes were heavy with lust as she watched him rest on his knees between her slightly parted legs. His eyes meeting hers in an intense look before he slowly slid the zipper on the side of her skirt down.

"I need to see all of you," he spoke in a rough whisper and with a nod she lifted her hips so he could slide the skirt and her damp panties off. "Let me see all of you Brooke."

She couldn't help but bit at the corner of her lip as her cheeks reddened before acquiescing to his command and spreading her legs so his eyes could feast on the intimate treasure between them. His slightly calloused fingertips glided over her knees before stroking slowly down her inner thighs before he spread her legs even further. Nathan groaned as he felt his length twitch against the confines of his jeans, the erection becoming almost painful as his eyes drank her in; his hands venturing even further so his thumbs could pull apart the sensitive lips.

Brooke hissed at the contact, the heaviness between her legs growing to be almost unbearable. Her heart thumped in her chest wildly as his eyes seemed to grow a much darker shade of blue and she felt herself growing wetter and throbbing just from his heated perusal.

"You are so damn beautiful," his voice was husky and held a dark edge as he gazed down at her glistening sex, "and so wet for me." His eyes finally left the treasure between her legs to meet her orbs, an overwhelming feeling of possessiveness surging through him. "Only for me?"

Brooke nodded. "Only for you Nathan," she promised easily, knowing she'd never felt this way sexually for any other man.

Something indescribable flashed in his eyes before he positioned himself eye level with her slickened flesh. Nathan hovered over her, his hot breath teasing her and causing goose bumps to rise all over her skin.

"Nathan," she tilted her hips up in offering. "Please stop teasing me," her voice was a mixture of desperation and sensuality.

Unable to stave off the anticipation himself he finally lowered his mouth to her, kissing her moist folds intimately before allowing his tongue to delve inside, causing her to arch off the bed.

"Uh…Nate," she moaned in response as her hips bucked against him while he continued to make love to her with his mouth.

"You taste amazing," he murmured against her nether lips before his tongue went back to work, thrusting into her moist tunnel several times before moving his mouth upwards to massage her aching bundle of nerves.

Brooke let out a string of breathy moans as she rotated her hips, edging closer and closer to her sweet release as Nathan continued his ministrations. She felt like she was soaring upwards, an airy feeling taking over her whole body as her fist tightened in his hair and she finally felt herself shooting into the stratosphere, screaming his name as bliss washed over her.

She barely registered him removing the rest of his clothing as she came down from her personal delirium before her eyes opened with heavy lids, taking in the gorgeous specimen standing beside the bed before he settled himself on top of her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're amazing," her raspy voice was filled with awe as she looked up at him.

"So are you," he replied before he hooked her left leg around his hip, finally sheathing himself inside her tight, wet tunnel.

He groaned at the feeling of his length encased in her wetness, her body fitting snugly around him as if they were made for each other. Lowering his head, he brought his lips to hers in a heated kiss as he pumped in and out of her rhythmically. She mewled against his lips before tightening her legs around his waist, and forcefully rolling them over so she was on top.

"Whoa tiger," he laughed as their lips parted.

"Now it's your turn to lay back and relax," she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes as she braced her hands against his strong chest, adeptly sliding up and down the swell of his masculinity.

Brooke rocked against him, her tempo increasing as he gripped her hips tightly, lifting his own hips to fill her. She lowered her head towards him, her dark tresses falling around them like a curtain as their lips met in another round of ardent kisses. When they finally parted she gazed down into his ocean blue orbs lovingly, feeling like she could see into his very soul and feeling an indescribable wave of emotion wash over her. It was if time had stilled and speed up all at once, erasing everything else in the world except for the two of them, now, in this moment. She cupped his face gently as he stared back at her in a reverence she'd never seen in anyone else's eyes, rocking against him determinedly as his thrusts became more vigorous, both of them driving towards their common upsurge of pleasure.

Tipping her head back, the soft ends of her hair tickled at his thighs as their pace increased, a sheen of sweat only increasing the delicious fiction they were experiencing. Feeling her getting closer, Nathan reached around to find her swollen bud, the pressure finally sending her skyrocketing in a vortex of heightening pleasure. Sitting up his mouth sought hers in a heated kiss as her internal muscles spasmed around his engorged member, Brooke whimpering short passionate moans of delight against his mouth, as they exploded in a dizzying torrent of pleasure; mind and body reaching an indescribable euphoria.

* * *

Lucas sat at his desk, looking over their most current sales figures. He tried to concentrate on work but he couldn't stop thinking about Keith basically just waiting to die and the tension between him and Brooke. It had been so long since things felt normal, since his life hadn't been plagued with the pressure of running of a company, or the never-ending feuding with his father, or the distant chasm that was now between him and his ex-wife.

"Can I go?" Nikki said as she stepped inside his office, seeing him staring out into space. "You looked like you were somewhere else."

"You wouldn't want to," he let out a bitter laugh. "What are you doing here Nikki?"

"I thought it was past time for a visit and by the look on your face I can see I was right," she smiled as she hopped up on the edge of his desk. "What's going on Luke?"

Lucas shook his head wearily. "It's too much to even get into right now."

"I have time," she leaned back and crossed her legs. "I'm off today." She studied him for a moment. "This doesn't have to do with Brooke and Dan does it?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"I guess bad news travels fast," he laughed. "It's not the main thing on my mind but it certainly hasn't helped."

"I heard she came to you first," Nicki shrugged.

"I wasn't in the position to make that happen," he rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "We've barely recovered from what Dan did to us last time, I couldn't jeopardize the future of this company with…" he trailed off, not wanting to say anymore to the competition.

"With what?" she asked. "Lucas?" she questioned before letting out a breath. "You can trust me."

"You're the competition," he countered.

"Well that was your choice," the brunette retorted. "I specifically remember coming to you first but you basically acted like it was unthinkable for you to hire me."

Lucas stared at her for a long beat. "What if I changed my mind?"

She sat up in interest. "What do you mean?"

"What if I'm ready to do the unthinkable?" he asked. "Losing you, that would be a pretty big blow to Phoenix, wouldn't it?"

"So what," she asked with a shrug, "this is your way of getting Dan back for picking up Brooke's project?" She shook her head. "I don't know Lucas."

"You and I both know you'd rather work for me anyways and you'd get more credit here than you would there," Lucas replied. "Besides, you love to push people's buttons and this will do just that." He sat back in his chair. "So, what do you say?"

"I say you're more like Dan than you realize," she laughed.

"I'm going to ignore that." He squinted at her inquisitively. "So, Nicki Smythe, do we have a deal?" Lucas held his hand out to her.

"I'm sure I'm going to regret this but yeah," she placed her hand in his, "we have a deal."

* * *

Peyton walked up the path to her home, carrying only the small overnight bag she'd left with. She was excited about the band they'd just signed as well as the new songstress they were in talks with. For the first time in a long while she felt like her life was back on track, at least professionally and she planned on doing the same for her married life as well. She just needed to work through a few things and she was sure she and Nathan would come through this stronger than ever.

"Peyton," Julian called out to her as he saw her walking along the grass. "Hey, what are doing back so soon?"

"Julian," she smiled widely as he made his way towards her, embracing her in a hug. "Hey," she snuggled against him for a moment before pulling back. "Faith and I got to see the girl I was telling you about perform early so I took the first flight back home." She paused. "Besides Felix showed up, I didn't want to be a third wheel."

He nodded, offering her a crocked grin in exchange for her smile. "Well I'm glad to see you back. You look great."

"I feel great," she nodded. "I don't know what it is; I just woke up this morning feeling lighter. I still miss Lizzie but I want to honor her with living, not with being the waking dead. I know it'll be hard but I have to get through this, for Jamie, and Nathan."

"And for everyone that cares about you," he said as he took her hand, his brown orbs looking softly into her green ones. "And you know, I'm still here for you, for whatever you need."

"You have your own life," she shook her head gently. "You may be too _busy_ with Lindsay to worry about me."

"I will never be too busy with anyone and anything when you need me," he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You should know that." He breathed out. "You should know something else too or maybe you shouldn't but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" she looked at him imploringly.

"This thing with Lindsay," he paused briefly, "it's not set in stone yet."

"What does that mean?" Peyton asked.

"It means we're trying to see if it will work but we're taking things slow," he explained.

"Slow," she repeated the word. "You staying here every night since New Year's is slow?"

"I haven't been staying here every night," he defended. "And besides it's not what you think."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."

"It's not, we haven't taken _that_ step yet," he replied before letting out a breath. "You know what you sound like right now, don't you?" He watched her roll her eyes once again. "You sound jealous."

"I have no reason to be jealous of Lindsay," she spat.

"No," he said as his eyes met hers intensely. "You don't."

"Julian," she sighed deeply. "Don't do this."

"I'm just letting you know what's going on," he replied before lifting his hand to cup her cheek.

She closed her eyes briefly as she leaned into his touch before her eyes met his in another stare. "Julian..."

"You know where I stand and what I want," he said softly. "I know I haven't said it but I think that night in New York made it pretty clear." He sighed. "But if all you want is friendship, that's what I'll give you but if you want more, all you have to do is say the word."

"I can't leave Nathan," she said resolutely. "I love him; I've always loved him."

"I know," he nodded before finally letting his hand drop and stepping back from her. "I just want you to know, you have options."

"You know how much I need you in my life," Peyton clutched his hand to her chest. "I just…"

"It's okay," he replied. "I'll still be here; I just won't wait forever."

She nodded sadly.

"I should go," Julian replied. "I need to get into the office."

"Okay," she replied. "I'll call you tomorrow?" her voice wavered as she asked the question.

"You can call me anytime Peyton," he offered her one last grin before turning to walk away.

* * *

Brooke lay with her head on Nathan's chest, her index finger drawing patterns over the smooth expanse as her mind was reeling at all the emotions swirling within her. She wanted to feel guilty, she knew she should, but she couldn't. No man had ever made her feel the way he had; no man had ever set her whole body on fire with just a kiss or sent her fluttering with sexual need from a mere look. She didn't know what would happen or where it would lead but she was ready for whatever came as long as it meant being with him.

"I can hear you thinking," Nathan said as he stroked a hand through her dark tresses.

"You can hear me thinking?" she let out a small laugh as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"Yes," he answered as he opened his eyes to gaze down at her face. "So, out with it Davis."

"I was just thinking about us," she explained. "This," she motioned between the two of them, "our situation." She watched his eyes fill with remorse. "You feel guilty," it was a statement.

"Not about what's happened between us," he said honestly, staying quiet for a moment as he reached for her hand, intrwinging their fingers together. "I put you through a lot after the accident. I took my anger out on you when I needed a punching bag and this, I just don't want to do anything to cause you pain again."

"Hey," she reached over to cup his face with her other hand. "If you're worried I can't handle this, I can. I promise." She offered him a dimpled smile. "We're both adults here and I know what I'm doing."

"I'm glad you do because I'm completely out of my element here," he replied with a sigh, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand gently. "The truth is, I'm worried about me too."

"Well don't be," her orbs met his in a penetrating gaze. "We just won't let the outside world in on this, on us." She paused. "We'll just live in the moment."

"Live in the moment huh?" he repeated. "And how do you suggest we do that?" his eyes never leaving hers as he let go of her hand and reached over to stroke her inner thigh gently, watching a pink tint creep over her cheeks.

"We just do," she answered as her whole body warmed from his touch, "because when we're together its like all sense of time and place just goes away and it's only us."

"I like the sound of that," he said as he stroked higher, watching the tint on her cheeks deepen in color. "You do that a lot now."

"Do what?" she quirked an eyebrow at him as she tried to control her breathing.

"Blush," he replied as his hand moved further up to graze over her intimately, smirking as he heard her breath hitch in her throat. "Brooke Davis shy; who knew?"

"Shut up," she smacked his chest playfully.

"Oh we're hitting now," he pulled her closer to him as he smacked her butt.

"Ow," her eyes widened as she laughed. "Did you just spank me?" Brooke hit his chest again before shoving away from him as she felt his palm connect with her bare bottom once again. "You're a freak."

He laughed, his hand still resting on her butt. "What can I say; you bring it out in me." His signature sexy smirk took over his features before his lips captured hers again, his tongue probing gently into her mouth.

"Mmm," she moaned into the kiss as his hand slid further down, his finger probing into her wetness. "Nate," she moaned as she pulled back from the kiss. "Mmm, you're insatiable."

"I love it when you use big words," he laughed again before he tilted towards her to recapture her lips, their mouths just millimeters away as his cell phone began to vibrate on the end table next to them. He groaned in disappointment, "I have to get it; it could be about Jamie."

The brunette nodded understandingly as he picked up the phone with his right hand, sliding the left from between her legs. "Hello?" he answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Nate," Peyton's cheery voice carried through the phone.

"Peyton," he jerked up, eyes wide as Brooke suddenly rolled off of him and to the other side of the bed. "Hey…"

"I called the office but they said you must've taken off early," she explained. "I thought you'd be home but when I got here the house was empty."

"You're at home now?" he asked.

"Yeah, we got to hear the other artist earlier than expected so I came home," she nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I saw Deb and picked up Jamie from the main house and we're starving; where are you at?"

"I um-I actually went to get something to eat but I'll pick something up and bring it home," he was relieved as well as ashamed on how easy the lie came to him. "I'm on my way now."

"Okay," you could hear the smile in her voice. "I missed you Nate; I love you."

"Yeah," he glanced over to the brunette beside him before focusing on the phone call once again. "Me too," he said before hanging up.

"Peyton's back," Brooke tried to not let the hurt in her eyes show.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I have to go." He stared at her for a moment.

"Its fine Nate," she forced her dimpled smile but he noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Go… have dinner with your family."

He stood up quickly, grabbing his discarded clothing around the room before slipping into the bathroom. He emerged not even five minutes later smelling of cologne. "I'll call you later," he bent over to give her a quick kiss on the lips before exiting the hotel room.

Brooke sat solemnly for a few minutes, staring at the door, before reaching for the phone. "Hello room service, this is room 532. I'd like to cancel the champagne and order…"


	27. Chapter 26: Cosy In The Rocket

**A/N:** Hello to all my faithful readers... sorry this is uber late but real life has kinda been a little dramatic lately which has left less time for my fics. Hopefully the drama is over for a lil' while or will at least be tampering down a bit. Also my Jasam fic should be up sometime tomorrow.. let's give it a 90% chance of happening.

**NaeNae1495- **You are so right about this situation with everyone wanting someone else... it's going to be interesting, a least I hope it will, when it all plays out.

**miralinda- **Glad you liked the chapter... but yeah I suppose Peyton did ruin the moment but she is his wife.

**Love me some Julian- **Yeah I can understand you feeling that way but he was really caught off guard. He wasn't intentionally trying to hurt Brooke.

**boothimyours- **Yeah, there are definitely down sides to being the other woman but even writing it I felt sorry for Brooke at the end too. I'm really glad you consider this one of your favorite fics.

**sobreyra274- **Thanks so much... yeah, I felt sad for her too.

**mickeiblue- **Glad that you finally caught up and are enjoying the story. You know i FLOVE Brucas too so writing I still have sympathy for Lucas as well. Yes he's making some mistakes because he's overwhelmed with the business and Keith's medical issues but they're all kind of making mistakes at this point and they will all continue to for a while. And you're right, an affair does end up hurting and costing alot more people than first thought and I hope to portray that accurately.

**Callison-**I'm glad you're enjoying it, we'll definitely see both the pros and cons of their affair.

**dstarlight- **You liked reading a few chapter at once... aren't I long winded enough with just one, lol! I'm glad you're enjoying the chemistry between Brathan and yes Nathan did leave rather quickly but it is an affair so I'm going to show both the pros and cons of it. Julian is another case, it's not that he doesn't care about Lindsay bt she really hurt her ALOT and he's scared to really commit to her and that coupled with his feelings for Peyton has him kind of all over the place emotionally. I'll be delving more into the backstory as the fic goes on though.

**Tanya- **Thanks for the review as always! Now that their affair is official it's going to just be more drama. Oh and btw, my Phick fic should be updated in the next couple days as well.

**Marissa Davis- **Thanks, glad you discovered it. I think they're hot together too.

.

.

**Cosy In The Rocket**

_Climb, climb into the rocket,  
And we set the fuse to go, go go.  
Head start, cosy in the rocket,  
and I need to go, go, go, go…  
Nobody knows where they might end up,  
nobody knows.  
Nobody knows where they might wake up,  
nobody knows…_

Nathan sat at the kitchen table, staring down at the coffee inside his cup. It had been three days since that afternoon in the hotel with Brooke; three days since he's felt the kiss of her lips and the touch of her skin flush against his own and he had to admit he felt like he was going through some sort of withdrawal being away from her. He supposed it was guilt that had kept him home with Peyton the past couple nights. That first night when she'd returned early from Florida had been strange for him, going from the hotel with Brooke to his house to spend family time with his wife and his son. He knew it was wrong but he wasn't willing to walk away from Brooke as long as she wanted to be with him and he couldn't walk away from Peyton after everything they'd been through so here he was; stuck in an impossible situation that had somehow become possible for him. He never thought he'd be this guy, the man whose wife sat at home while he was with his mistress and vice-versa. _Mistress._ The word seemed dirty, too negative to describe what Brooke was to him but that was the word for it. She was his mistress and he was a cheater.

"Hey," Peyton said as she came down the stairs in his oversized t-shirt. "Good morning," she said before leaning over to kiss his lips.

"Good morning sleepy-head," Nathan said before watching her retrieve a mug and pour her own coffee.

"Did Jamie get off to school okay?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I got him ready and then Miguel dropped him off," he replied. "You were pretty tired huh?"

She nodded. "I guess all the traveling lately finally caught up to me," she said with a shrug before taking a sip of the bitter liquid. "It was really good for me though."

"It's seems like it," Nathan said as he looked her over. "You seem lighter, more at ease."

"I am," Peyton replied. "I actually had an idea when I was there that I wanted to run past you... a proposition."

"A proposition?" he queried as he gave her an inquiring look. "Okay, now you've got me intrigued."

"Good," she smiled as she scooted her chair closer to him. "So I was in that hotel after hearing the band and I was thinking about Lizzie and the accident and I wanted to do something," she paused for a moment as she reached over to grab his hand, "something to honor our daughter."

"I'm in," he replied as his eyes met her excited ones.

"You haven't even heard what I want to do," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"The look in your eyes tells me all I need to know," he squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly, "but I'd love to hear your plan."

"I want to come up with a benefit, something to really educate young teens about the dangers of drinking and to honor Elizabeth's memory," Peyton explained. "It would be a charity to really raise awareness all while honoring our daughter."

"Elizabeth's Endeavor," he said slowly, watching as his wife's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "You like it?" he surmised.

"I love it," she said before hopping up from her seat to sit in his lap as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

* * *

Nicki stood in the elevator, her palms slightly sweating, as she watched the numbers on the display increase. She knew that she was making the right decision but crossing Dan Scott was never in anyone's best interest. Still she had a lot of history with Lucas and no matter what had happened between them, in the end he was where her loyalty lied. She let out a shaky breath as the elevator finally came to a stop and the doors dinged open, straightening her posture before she purposely walked to the CEO's office.

"Miss Smythe," the executive assistant nodded politely in her direction.

"Teresa," Nicki returned the nod. "Is Mr. Scott in? Dan Scott I mean," she clarified as she wiped her damp palms against her black trousers.

"Yes," the woman nodded. "I'll just let him know you're here," the brunette picked up the phone. "Sir, Nicki Smythe is here… yes I know se… okay, yes, sorry Sir." She hung up the phone with an embarrassed look before schooling her features as she looked in Nicki's direction again. "He says employees are always welcome; go on in."

"Thank you," Nicki said before making her way inside. "Hello Mr. Scott."

"Nicki," Dan said with a grin as he leaned back in his chair. "Why the sudden formalities?"

"Well I wanted to discuss something with you," she replied, "Actually tell you something and I thought it would be best to keep it professional." Nicki placed a white envelope n his desk in front of him.

"What is this?" he looked at the object curiously.

"My letter of resignation," she answered with a firmer tone than she felt.

"Your what?" he asked as he opened it up, scanning the words. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've thought long and hard about it and since you and I are still in the probation period I felt it would be best if I left as soon as possible," she explained, knowing under the probation period either of them could end her employment with no real explanation except to say it wasn't working out. "Now of course I will stay until you find someone capable but given Julian's hire here to do essentially the same job as I was…"

Dan held up his hand. "I'm sure we'll manage just fine," he peered at her curiously. "You do know if you share any classified information about the inner workings of my company with my son or any of my competitors you will be finished, in more ways than one."

"I have no intention on sharing anything though I didn't have access to much anyways," Nicki replied before offering him a smile. "It was fun though."

"Tell Lucas I said hi," he said with a grin of his own. "I'll be seeing you Ms. Smythe."

Nicki had to tamper done the instinct to shiver at how ominous those words sounded from his mouth. "Goodbye Mr. Scott," she offered him another awkward smile before exiting the office.

As soon as the door closed behind her, the grin slipped from Dan's face before he picked up the phone to his secretary out front. "Teresa, get Felix from acquisitions up here now!" He slammed the receiver down. "If you want to go head to head with me son, you'd better be ready."

* * *

Brooke looked over her copy of the signed contract before looking up at her partner. "Everything looks good."

Deb nodded in agreement. "I guess our next step is offices," she paused briefly. "Dan actually had a suggestion about that too if you're willing."

"Hmm," the young brunette said as she sat back in her seat. "This isn't Dan already starting to take over is it?"

"No," Deb shook her head. "He has empty offices at Phoenix and given my other company Countess Lee is already under Phoenix's umbrella, me having an office there is already a given. There's a smaller unoccupied office next store to the one I used for Countess Lee and given some minor construction, we could put them together and use it for office space for our company."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Brooke said thoughtfully, "And it leaves us with no overhead for office space."

"Exactly," Deb nodded. "It would also make meeting with Dan easier as well as let us focus on getting property for the actual spa."

"It's a great idea," Brooke nodded as well with a smile. "And I think I have a venue in mind already." She reached for her laptop, typing in an ip address before turning the screen towards her partner.

"This is good," Deb smiled at the idea. "This is really good. I can't believe this is happening; we're really going to do this…"

"Take the spa and cosmetics industry by storm," Brooke added, "yeah, we are."

* * *

Lucas walked down the halls of House of Scott towards his office, his mind not really on business after seeing his uncle and talking to the doctors. Keith was getting worse and there was nothing he could do and that couples with the chasm between him and Brooke had his mind on anything but the meeting he was supposed to be having in an hour. Stepping inside his office, he wasn't surprised to find the alluring brunette perched atop his desk.

"Good afternoon boss," she smiled flirtatiously as she leaned back.

He shook his head with a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," she offered him a wink, "well maybe not exactly working but you know what I mean." She laughed at the squint he gave her. "Okay, okay," she hopped off his desk, "but you're no fun."

"I don't have time for games today Nicki," he said with a weary shake of his head before taking a seat.

"Hey," Nicki's face grew serious, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing you can help with," Lucas wiped a hand over his face. "So, I take it you talked to Dan."

"Yeah," she said as she moved around his desk to take a seat. "It went pretty well actually which kind of worries me." She paused briefly as she let out a deep breath. "He told me to tell you hi."

"You told him you were coming to work for me?' he sat up as he asked.

"No," she shook her head adamantly, "he just said it. I didn't deny it or confirm it but he knew."

"Figures," he blew out a breath. "So no threats of suing or anything like that."

"Nothing," she answered. "He kept his poker face the whole time but I have a feeling it won't be long till he tips his hand but he can't sue Luke," her brown eyes stared deeply into his blue. "I made sure that there was an adjustment period where either I or Phoenix could get out, no questions asked."

"And you're sure there are no loopholes my dear old dad can find?" Lucas questioned.

"Not a one," she said confidently before growing quiet for a moment in thought.

"I can see those wheels turning in your head," he looked at her a bit apprehensively. "What are you thinking Nicki?"

"That suing might not be such a bad idea," she replied with a wide grin.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What... I thought you just said Dan couldn't sue."

"He can't," her eyes looked up to meet his resolutely once again, "but you can."

"I don't follow," Lucas squinted at the brunette across from him.

"Brooke and Deb's project was basically a product of House of Scott's with Deb's campaign from the time she was working here and Brooke developing it around your company," she stated. "I'm talking about House of Scott suing Phoenix for corporate theft."

"Me sue Dan," he said slowly as he leaned back in his chair. "That could be very interesting."

She smiled. "Aren't you glad I'm on your side now? I'm thinking a corner office."

"I'm thinking you're going to get it," Lucas replied.

* * *

Brooke looked around the office that was soon going to be hers and Deb's. She couldn't believe that it was finally happening; that the project she worked so hard to build was slowly but surely coming into fruition. Making her way the middle of the room, the brunette smiled happily as she twirled around her new office. She knew it was silly but she couldn't help it; for the first time in a long time she was truly happy.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Nathan laughed as he leaned in the door frame.

Brooke stopped mid-spin, immediately looking embarrassed. "Hey…"

"Hey," he said as he stepped further inside, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying my new office," she said with a shrug.

"Wait-what?" he asked as he closed the door behind him before moving towards her. "What are you talking about?"

"Dan," she paused briefly, "he offered to combine this office and the one next door for your mom and I. She just left." She peered at him for a moment, trying to gauge his reaction. "You're not happy about this." Her eyes were downcast.

"Hey," he reached under her chin to tilt her face up so his eyes could meet hers. "It's not that I don't want you here but with you here it…"

"Complicates things," she finished for him. "You're right," she said with a shake of her head. "I wasn't thinking about that, I'll just-I'll tell Deb and Dan I thought it over and I've reconsidered and I should probably do it sooner than later." She turned away from him but was stopped by the feel of his hand enclosing around her wrist, her eyes looking up at him questionably.

Nathan felt immediate sparks just touching her wrist and he knew she felt it to. "Don't do that," he said lowly. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," she said softly before clearing her throat as she stepped back from him. "I was just so excited about my project."

"And you should be," he replied. "It's just whenever we're together it's like the air changes, just like now when I touched you…"

"I felt it too," her voice sounded even raspier than normal. "I always feel it when I'm with you, whenever you even look at me."

"And I know the way I look at you says anything but friend," he said as he stroked her hair back from her face. "To be in the same space with you," he paused as his hand drifted down to cup her cheek, "and not touch you…"

She closed her eyes as she leaned into his palm. "I know."

"These last three days I've been going crazy," he said as his hand stroked down to her neck.

"Me too," she said before her breath hitched as his fingers glided down even further, passed her collar bone and underneath her blouse to the swell of her right breast. "Nathan…" her chest heaved, "anyone could come in at any moment."

Nathan nodded silently as he removed his hand and stepped back from her, quickly making his way to the door. As she watched him move away she felt bereft by the loss of contact and the fact it looked like he was leaving but relief washed over her as she watched him turn the lock before stalking back towards her purposefully, gripping her face between his hands as planted a mind-numbing kiss upon her lips. She moaned into his mouth as he devoured hers, clutching at his shirt to hold herself up as she felt her knees go weak. Nathan's hands slid down her body until he reached her rounded bottom, pulling her body flush against him.

He devoured her mouth thoroughly, taking his time to explore the entire cavern of her mouth and before Brooke knew what was happening, his hands had drifted down to the tops of her thighs and he was hoisting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist in response as he backed her up against the cool paint of the wall. She sighed in pleasure as his stiff arousal pressed into her warm center, her hips seeming to have a mind of their own as they began to undulate against him. Nathan groaned in response, moving his own hips to add to the delicious friction they were creating.

"We should stop," Brooke panted as their lips parted, even as she continued to grind against him.

"We should," he said huskily in between kissing her neck before he pushed her skirt up to bunch around her waist, "but we're not going to."

"What-here?" she squeaked out as one of his hands slide underneath her shirt to her breast, grasping the heavy globe in his hand. "Nathan," she breathed out while clutching his forearms as he pulled the cup down, his finger teasing over her taunt peak as his mouth kissed down her neck to suck on the spot just above her collarbone that drove her crazy.

"Here," his voice was brimming with arousal. Removing his hand, Nathan quickly undid his belt before unbuttoning his dress pants and hastily sliding the zipper down before he pushed them as well as his boxers down his thighs. "Now."

She felt a frisson of heat wash over her body at his tone. "This is crazy," she said raspily before sucking in a breath as she felt his hand glide from her knee to the apex of her thighs as the heady need between her legs grew.

"I know," he said lowly as his deep blue orbs met her hazel green in a heated gaze before he pulled the silky material to the side, the cool air that hit her causing a shiver to run through her entire body. He ran a finger down her moistened slit before sliding the digit inside of her warmth to make sure she was ready for him, groaning at how wet she already was.

"Nathan," she sighed as her head feel back against the wall while his finger continued to stroke in and out of her. "More," she moaned as she moved forward, "please…"

He couldn't help but gaze down her face, finding the sight not only extremely erotic but breathtakingly beautiful. "What do you want?" he asked lowly as he continued his ministrations in a tortuously slow manner. "Tell me you want this baby."

"I want this," Brooke said as she shoved herself towards him lewdly, their eyes still clinging hotly as she reached up to cup his face between her hands. "I want you… only you…"

"Brooke," he said her name like she was his salvation before his mouth descended on hers once again, pressing against her lips insistently until she parted them and allowed his tongue to dance with hers in a tango of erotic strokes. As they continued to explore one another's mouths, Nathan positioned his turgid length at her entrance and sheathed himself within her wetness, both moaning against each other's lips in contentment of their joining.

"You feel… so… good," she panted as she clutched her legs around him even tighter, her arms sliding up under his shirt so she could clutch the taunt skin of his shoulders.

"So do you," he mumbled against her lips as he rocked even faster inside her velvet heat, marveling at the sensation of her surrounding him once again and Nathan found himself struggling with his own control. He wanted to lose himself in her completely; he'd almost felt like he was going through withdrawal the last three days and now all he wanted to do was pound her into oblivion.

She stared into his eyes adoringly, seeing a dark passion and knowing he wasn't allowing himself to pour it all into her. "Don't hold back," she said as she rolled her hips sensuously to meet his thrusts. "I want all of you."

Needing no further encouragement Nathan let his control snap as he increased his speed, pistoning in and out of her wet tunnel wildly, slightly changing his angle so his pubic bone could stimulate her swollen bundle of nerves. Soon her raspy moans and mewls filled the room and they only urged him on as he plunged into her wanton body hard and deep, over and over and over again; the force of his thrusts causing the grooved paint to scratch her lower back where her shirt had ridden up.

Her scream of pain and pleasure was muffled by his mouth on hers in an ardent kiss as he drove in and out of her snug confines with an almost animalistic ferocity. "God yes!" she threw her head back when their mouths finally parted as she felt herself drawing closer and closer to her sweet release as their bodies continued to move together rhythmically in mindless rapture.

"Say it," he commanded with clenched teeth, the exertion written all over his face as he continued to pump her against the wall for all he was worth.

"Only for you," she moaned, digging her nails in his back so hard she broke his skin. "Yes…Nathan…oh…"

"Damn Brooke," he groaned as her body began to shake, resting his forehead against hers as the muscles of her slickened heat quivering around the length of him causing them both to explode in a dizzying torrent of pleasure.

* * *

Peyton walked down the halls of Phoenix Cosmetics, making her way to her husband's office. She'd been in the neighborhood after seeing a band and thought if he wasn't swamped with meetings they could go out to lunch.

"Peyton," Julian smiled as he saw her come around the corner. "Hey."

"Hey," she smiled. "I haven't heard from you in a couple of days."

He nodded. "Yeah, I thought I may have made things awkward."

The blonde turned to take in her surroundings before grasping his arm, leading him towards the empty break room. "We should probably talk privately," she said as she closed the door.

"You're probably right," he agreed. "I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that."

"It's okay," she shook her head, her blonde waves bouncing from the movement.

"No it's not," he let out a breath. "It was unfair to you and it was unfair to Lindsay too."

"You were just being honest with me," Peyton offered him a small smile. "It's what we've always been able to do and I don't want to lose that." Her green eyes met him in a pleadingly. "I don't want to lose you."

"You're not," he shook his head. "You could never lose me…"

"But," she urged him to go on.

"But if Lindsay and I really decide to make this work than I have to be focused on her," he replied.

She couldn't control the pang she felt in her heart at his words. "I thought you said that wasn't written in stone."

"It's not yet," he shook his head. "We've decided to take things slow and see if it will work."

"And if it does?" she queried.

"If it does, then I'll commit to her again," Julian answered honestly.

"I know I don't have a right but hearing you say that…" she shook her head as she left the rest of her thought unsaid.

"What?" he asked. "You can tell Peyton," His eyes met hers in a steely gaze, "honesty, remember?"

"It just, the thought of you moving on or moving back, whatever you want to call it, it hurts." She breathed out. "But I do want you to be happy, it just…"

"I know," he replied with a nod. "I should get out of here and get some work down."

Peyton returned his nod before watching him make his way to the door. "Julian?" she waited for him to urn back to face her. "Promise me one thing; that you'll always be there."

"I promise," he said resolutely before offering her his famous grin and exiting the break room just as another worker came in.

"Hi Mrs. Scott," the brunette woman said as she entered. "How are you?"

"Teresa," Peyton offered her a warm smile, "Hi, I'm good; and call me Peyton, please."

"Okay Peyton," she replied as she went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Okay," she nodded, "though Nicki Smythe quite earlier today." She reached into the freezer and pulled out a Smart Ones frozen meal and popped it in the microwave.

"Can't say I'm surprised," she rolled her eyes. "She never did stick around too long; at least this time she didn't stir much trouble."

The brunette laughed as she fixed her coffee to her liking before taking a seat. "Well rumor has it she's going to one of the competitors so who knows."

"That sounds like her too," Peyton shrugged. "Hey, you wouldn't have happened to see my husband did you?"

"Last time I say him he was on the side of the floor," Teresa answered. "Maybe he stuck around to meet with the contracts about the renovations of office suite one hundred."

"Oh okay," she nodded. "I'll go check it out; see you around."

"See you later Peyton," the woman nodded before getting up to get her meal.

Peyton smiled as she left before making her way towards the offices on the other side. She'd actually wanted to tell Julian about the whole charity and benefit she was planning in Elizabeth's memory but they'd gotten off track and then he'd left before they could really get into anything. Sighing, she figured it may be for the best at the moment before looking up to see Suite #100. Reaching for the handle she tried to turn it before discovering it was locked. Furrowing her brows at an office being locked in the middle of the day, she shook the handle again before hearing shuffling on the other side of the door. "Nathan," she called out.

On the other side of the door Brooke blanched before turning worried eyes towards her lover as he adjusted his pants. "What are we going to do?" she whispered softly.


	28. Chapter 27: The Secret's In The Telling

**A/N: **Hi guys.. sorry ths update is uber late. I meant to have it up before but I was sick for a few days and then yesterday I found myslef not completely happy with the chapter so i had some tweaks and deleting and rewriting to fix it. Hopefully now it's good. Anyways, thanks so much to my readers, especially my awesome reviewers: **Luv2Live****, Marissa Davis****, miralinda, ****boothimyours,****NaeNae1495,****Callison -**Sorry there's no individual feedback but I'm actually on my way out now and figured you guys would be pleased with having this posted no rather than wait.

.

.

**The Secret's In The Telling**

_We love in secret names; we hide within our veins,  
the things that keep us bound to one another...  
There is a secret that we keep.  
I won't sleep if you won't sleep;  
Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given.  
We are compelled to do what we must do.  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden_…

Nathan sat in the chair with Brooke straddled over him as she laid her head on chest, his hand slowly stroking through the brunette tresses as they both came down from their private euphoria.

"I can't believe we actually had sex in the office I'm going to be sharing with your mom," her cheeks flushed crimson.

"Way to ruin the mood Davis," he said teasingly.

"Sorry," she smiled against his chest before becoming quiet, biting the corner of her lip and listening to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat.

"Hey," he rubbed her back soothingly, "what is it? What are you worrying about?"

Brooke looked up at him in surprise. "How do you know I'm worrying?"

"Besides the way you're chewing on your bottom lip," he said, smiling when she stopped. "I told you before," Nathan tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I can hear you thinking. So, what is it?" His blue orbs peered into her hazel.

She sighed deeply. "I don't know… I guess I was just thinking how crazy this all is," she finally answered. "I mean, how are we going to work in the same building if we can't even handle being alone in the same room ten minutes without ripping each other's clothes off?" She shook her head. "We have no control."

"Maybe I don't want to control myself with you," he cupped her face as their eyes clung in an intense gaze. "Live in the moment, that's what we agreed to right? And right now, in this moment, I want to be with you."

She smiled with a nod as he cupped her head, bringing her towards him so he could kiss her deeply. "Mmm," she moaned into his mouth as she felt him twitch within her, his once softening length beganing to grow harder once again. Just as she began to move they both heard the jingling of the door handle. "Oh my God," she whispered as they both froze.

"Shh!" he whispered even lower. "Maybe they'll go away."

Brooke shook her head with wide eyes as they heard the door handle shake again, easing herself off of him and standing up, quickly pulling her skirt down and trying to straighten it.

"Nathan," Peyton's voice called out from the other side of the door.

Brooke blanched before turning worried eyes towards her lover as he adjusted his pants. "What are we going to do?" she whispered softly.

"Relax," he whispered to her wide eyes. "Just... pretend like you're working. Everything's going to be okay."

Brooke nervously sat down in the chair he'd just gotten out of and opened her laptop as he made his way to the door.

"Peyton," Nathan called through the closed door as he jingled the handle, stalling for time.

"Yes Nathan," she huffed in slight irritation. "Open the door."

"I'm trying, it's stuck," he said before looking back at Brooke, making sure she looked calmer. "We're stuck…" he said before turning the lock softly and finally opening the door.

"Who is we?'" Peyton said as her husband stood in the doorway.

"Thank god I thought we were going to have to call maintenance," Brooke said with a nervous shrug from behind the desk.

"Brooke," Peyton said as she looked over at her before her eyes darted once again to her husband. "I didn't realize you were in here with anyone."

"Yeah I came to look at the offices my dad's reconstructing for Brooke and my mom and after they left I asked Brooke to help me with a website problem," he felt relieved that the lie came to him so easily but he also felt a rock in his stomach that he was pretty sure was guilt.

"How long were the two of you stuck in here?" Peyton's green eyes darted between the two of them curiously.

Nathan shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" his wife peered at him curiously, a small nagging feeling in the back of her mind though of what, she didn't know.

"We didn't know we were stuck," Brooke chimed in, "until you tried to get in and couldn't." She looked up at Nathan. "I think I've got the glitch fixed if you want to get out of here. I have a few things to go over when your mom gets back."

"Oh Deb's on her way?" Peyton asked.

"Should be here any minute," Brooke lied.

"Oh," the slight anxiety the blonde felt seemed to evaporate. _What did I think they were doing in here anyways when his mom is going to be here any moment? _She shook her head at her silliness, figuring she was misplacing her guilt about Julian on Nathan and Brooke. "Well I actually came to invite my handsome husband to lunch."

"Oh," Brooke forced a smile, "that should be nice."

"Tell my mom I said hey," Nathan said, reinforcing her lie. "I'm sorry this _website_ issue came up." His eyes met hers, conveying that he was really sorry they'd been interrupted.

"Don't worry about it," she offered him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I call you about it later?" he queried.

"Sure," she nodded. "Have fun and tell Jamie I said hi."

"Thanks," Peyton smiled. "We will. I know he's looking forward to you coming to his game."

"I guess I'll see you then," Brooke said before her eyes flickered to Nathan once again. "Bye."

"Bye," Nathan smiled at the brunette before the blonde offered her one last wave and grabbed his hand as they exited the office.

* * *

Sam sat around the lunch table with her friends, laughing at something Melissa just said. She couldn't believe how drastically her life had changed in less than a year. She'd been flown around the country as a spare piece of luggage for most of her life before her parents finally passed her off on Aunt Caroline and then her sister. Truthfully she thought coming to Tree Hill would be horrible, especially after the accident where her first real friend Elizabeth lost her life, but now she was coming into her own here. Sam realized despite the hurt and pain, moving here had been the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"So is everyone planning on going on the trip to Lantano Lodge?" Amy asked. "I can't wait."

"Oh me either," Melissa chimed in. "Me and Kristina are going to do the same pair and switch as last time. It was so much fun last year."

"Yeah it was," Amy agreed. "Are you and Jack going to go Sam? Then we could share and Jack and Declan can share…"

"And then _we_ can switch," Declan added before raising his eyebrows at his girlfriend suggestively.

"Cut it out," Amy smacked him playfully before her eyes focused on the couple across from her. "So Sam, Jack; what do you guys think?"

Sam looked over at her boyfriend who gave a shrug. "I guess we're in then."

"Cool!" Declan said as he hit Jack's shoulder in comradery. "This trip is going to be the shiznit."

Sam rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Yeah, the shiznit."

"I guess they'll need some new chaperones," Melissa said before her face turned sullen. "Liz's mom did it last year."

The whole table got quiet as they thought about their friend who was no longer there to share in the memories.

"We should do something," Melissa shrugged, "something for Lizzie on the trip."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head sadly. "But something…" she trailed off as the rest of the kids around the table got thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Maybe your sister could do it," Kristina finally broke through the tension. "She looks pretty cool…"

"And hot too," Alan added before getting an elbow to his rib from the dark haired girl beside him. "Ouch, sorry babe."

"No way," Sam shook her head. "There's no way we'd get away with the room switch then."

"And we all know how much you and Jack are looking forward to that," Declan laughed.

Jack just shrugged silently.

"Jack," Sam nudged against him and felt him wince slightly. "Hey," she whispered as their friends continued to tease each other, pulling at his sleeve and seeing the bottom of a dark purple bruise. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "just got beamed with a baseball the other day." He shrugged with a small smile before tossing an arm around her. "It's nothing serious Sam."

"Good," the brunette girl smiled back at him, "because I'm going to need you in one piece for this trip," she said as she snuggled against him before they turned back to their friends.

* * *

Haley stood behind the counter in her boutique, fixing the display of the new rhinestone bracelets that had arrived earlier today. She came around to stand on the customer side of the counter, smiling in satisfaction at the presentation of the jewelry.

"Hard at work?" Jake said as he stepped inside the store and made his way over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Hi sweetheart," she smiled as she felt a kiss against her hair before turning around in his arms to place her own kiss against his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting with a client not too far from here and thought I'd stop by," he answered. "New shipment," he motioned towards the bracelets.

"Just got in this morning," she smiled as she adjusted one of them. "I think they'll sell fast but I decided to start off with a small shipment first. If they do well, I'll order more." She turned back towards him. "So, how is your day so far?"

"Good," he replied. "The contracts or Brooke's business are all settled, things at Phoenix are good, and I'm sure I'll be able to broker a good deal for the client I just met with."

She nodded. "Great and how's your night looking?"

"Well that's up to you," he quipped before pulling her back in his arms and leaning down to brush his lips over hers before trailing them down her neck.

"Jake," she let out a breathy moan, "down boy." Haley placed a hand on his chest to push him away. "I promise we'll get back to the honeymoon tonight but I have to work."

"There's no one here now," Jake said as he glanced around the boutique. "And you own the place; you could close down for lunch."

"Don't tempt me," she laughed. "Besides, I have to go over some stuff Brooke sent me," she said just as a customer walked in. "Get out of here." She pushed him playfully.

"I love you," Jake said as he gave her a chaste kiss.

"I love you too," Haley smiled before watching him walk out as she made her way to the customer. "Hello, welcome to Devereaux's."

* * *

Lucas nodded as he held the phone against his ear, listening to the doctor's bleak prognosis of his uncle's condition. "I understand," he replied before looking up to see Nicki standing in his doorway. "I'll be by a little later today; thank you Dr. Reynolds," he said before hanging up.

"Hi," she smiled as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "I wasn't interrupting was I?"

"I was pretty much done," he answered.

"If you need to talk Luke I hope you know I'm here for you," she said sincerely.

"Thanks but for right now you're helping me they way I need by helping out with the business," Lucas replied. "So, have you prepared a statement?"

Nicki nodded. "It's ready to go as soon as soon as the lawsuit hits the media."

"I just finished a meeting with legal about an hour ago," he explained. "The papers will be delivered first thing tomorrow morning." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "This is going to cause a lot of fallout."

"Yes it will but it will be worth it," she replied before looking him squarely in the eye. "This is your chance to finally get the upper hand on Dan."

"But at what cost," he shook his head sadly.

"You're not backing out are you?" Nicki asked. "Do this, not just for you, but for the business your uncle built with his own two hands, continued to build even as Dan tried to destroy it. Do this for Keith."

Lucas let out a breath before nodding. "You're right," he ran a hand over his buzzed hair. "I know you're right I just-I just don't want to hurt anyone else."

She nodded, knowing exactly who he meant. "When this buys you enough time and money that you can back Brooke's project she will forgive you," Nicki paused before offering him a smile. "You're a pretty hard guy to stay mad at Lucas Scott."

"I hope you're right," he replied. "Look," he stood up, "I have to go… update Keith and everything."

She nodded. "It'll all work out Luke."

Lucas said nothing, only offering her a nod before he left.

* * *

Peyton stepped inside of Devereauxs, making her way to the lingerie department. Her impromptu lunch had gone pretty well but a part of her felt like he was a bit guarded and she knew the reason why: her. She knew she was still holding back some from her husband and could feel his resistance as well so she hoped tonight would start to change that. Jamie had just called and asked if he could spend the night at one of his teammate's house tonight and she wanted to plan a special evening for her and Nathan. They'd made a lot of progress the last few months but they still weren't where she wanted them to be.

"Peyton," Haley smiled as she made her way over. "Hi."

"Hey Haley," the blonde returned the smile. "How are you? I really haven't seen you since before your wedding."

"I'm good, great actually," the brunette nodded happily. "Married life with Jake is amazing. Nothing's really changed since before when we were living together but everything has, if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Peyton replied.

"So, looking for any particular occasion?" Haley asked.

"Not really an occasion," the blonde shrugged as she perused the rack, "Just a nice romantic evening with my husband." She paused briefly. "Things were really hard after we lost Elizabeth."

She shook her head sympathetically. "I can't even imagine how difficult that must have been for both of you."

"It really tests you, both as a person and a couple but Nathan and I, we're coming through this," Peyton explained before smiling impishly. "And with Jamie out for a sleepover I thought it would be the perfect time to really reconnect."

"Well than I have something that's going to knock his socks off," Haley smiled before pulling her to a different area of the store and grabbing a peignoir set off the rack. "What do you think?" She held the lace and silk silver garment up proudly.

Peyton clapped her hands in delight, "Perfect."

* * *

Nathan made his way down the hall from his office. Today had been pretty hectic and right now all he wanted to do was head to the gym and go a few rounds with the punching bag. Pausing in front of Deb and Brooke's new office he chanced a glance inside, surprised when he saw the latter retrieving a file from the desk.

"You still here Davis?" he asked from behind her, watching her jump slightly. "Sorry," he let out a deep chuckle.

"It's okay," Brooke smiled as she turned around. "I guess I'm just a little jumpy from earlier."

He nodded in understanding. "I wanted to talk to you anyways," he glanced around the hallway before closing the door and locking it behind him.

"Oh no," she shook her head as she rushed to the door to unlock it. "We should keep that unlocked from now on." She leaned against the smooth wood. "Locked doors can make people suspicious." Brooke looked down at the floor before her eyes rose to meet his slowly. "She's not, is she?"

"No," Nathan shook his head. "I think we're in the clear."

"Good, good," Brooke nodded as she chewed at her bottom lip nervously, watching as he began to stalk towards her. "Don't," she held her hand up. "We can't. I only came here to pick up a file I left and then I have to go."

"Slow down there movie star," he laughed. "I'm not going to jump you right now."

"Sorry," she laughed. "But I'm serious; we can't ever do _that_ here again."

"I know," he said as he reached out to take her hand, both of them feeling a jolt at the most innocent of touches. "It's just hard to be in the same room as you and not touch you."

"But we have to," she replied even as she felt the room warm around them. "We need ground rules."

"Okay," Nathan replied. "So, no locked doors…"

"No lingering looks in the hallway or gazes," she offered him a dimpled smile. "Basically no sexual anything at the office; it's not the time or place for it."

"Agreed," he said. "When is the time and place?" His voice took on a huskier quality.

"Nathan," she sighed.

He shrugged with a smirk. "You can't blame a guy for trying. After all, we did get interrupted earlier."

"Don't remind me," Brooke said as their eyes clung hotly. "I've been trying not to think about it all day."

"You have no idea how much I want to drag you out of her right now to some place where we can be alone," he replied, "But I…"

"We both have other places to be right now and it would look suspicious if we both disappeared tonight," she said softly. "Earlier today, it was… that was really close."

"Every moment with you is close," he said as he moved even closer, reaching up to cup her face.

She felt herself drowning in the depth of his blue eyes as they drew closer by a magnetism that seemed to take over their bodies. Just as his head tilted down to brush his lips over hers, the ringtone of her cell phone caused them to jump apart. "Saved by the cell," she laughed as she retrieved it from the desk. "Hello?"

"Are you done yet?" Sam's voice drifted through the phone. "I'm starving."

"I'm on my way right now Samara," she shot back in a sing song voice. "Tell Jake and Haley I'll be there soon."

"Alright, just hurry up, please!" the teenager groaned before hanging up.

"You gotta go," he stated the obvious.

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," Brooke paused briefly, "at the game I mean."

Nathan nodded. "Drive safe Davis."

"Always Scott," she offered him a dimpled smile before leaving.


	29. Chapter 28: I'll Stand By You

**A/N:** Hello all! I know you're thinking, really, she actually updated? WTH? Yeah, I know guys, I've been uber bad at updating lately with all my stories. First was writer's block and then I pinched a nerve in my hand that made it pretty difficult to type. i actually updated one story one handed but it was tedious... the first half of this was one handed too but them I waited till my hand got better. I actually had to get a stupid cortisone shot but I'm all good now and hopefully the muse will keep feeding me. Special shout out to:**Luv2Live, BrathanXOXO, ****miralinda, Callison, Marissa Davis, boothimyours, tanya2byour21,** and **Isabelledward**... thanks so much you guys for the reviews. Anyways to those of you I've managed to lure back... thanks for reading and i hope the fact that this is a little longer than normal makes up for it a little bit, enjoy!

.

.

**I'll Stand By You**

_When the night falls on you baby,  
you're feeling all alone; you won't be on your own.  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you.  
Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you.  
Take me in, into your darkest hour.  
And I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you…_

Brooke opened her eyes to the sunlight flittering in through the blinds, turning away from the light she stretched leisurely before sitting up. Despite how restless she felt the night before she actually felt refreshed and excited for the day ahead. Stretching once more, Brooke hopped out of bed and began her trek downstairs.

She and Deb were meeting with a representative for the Crystal Springs Resort Center later today that was being constructed, hoping to get in on the ground floor as the first location of their wellness spa. She'd even spoken to Haley about it and she was interested in a potential boutique in the center as well.

"Good morning," Sam called to her from the couch as she stepped down to the landing.

"Good morning Sam," Brooke watched as her sister shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth and chewed vigorously.

"I made breakfast," Sam said with a smile once she swallowed, motioning to an empty bowl and spoon on the table next to the milk. "Enjoy!"

Brooke laughed as well as she sat down next to her sister and filled her bowl. "You're a regular Julia Child."

"Bon Appétit," Sam said before shoving another spoonful in her mouth and chewing. "So, big day today huh?"

The older brunette nodded as she chewed. "Yeah, and if the meeting goes well we'll have the perfect location."

"I'm really happy for you sis," Sam paused briefly as she turned to look at her. "I can tell how excited you are about all this; I think even Victoria and Richard would be proud."

"Thanks," Brooke said before taking another bite. "I really am excited," she said once she'd swallowed before setting her bowl down. "I've been working towards this for so long and now that it's here…" she trailed off with a dimpled smile. "I can't even explain it?"

"Well I'm seriously happy for you," Sam said just as both the phone and doorbell rang. "Wow, its grand central already and this is like your first real day."

"You get the phone and I get the door," Brooke said excitedly as she rushed to answer the door while her sister went in the other direction. "Hi," she said to the man standing on the other side of her doorway, not recognizing him. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for Brooklyn Davis," he stated in a professional manner.

"I'm Brooke Davis," the brunette eyed him curiously. "What's this about?"

"You've been served," the young man stated as he handed her a manila envelope.

"What?" she said as he turned to walk away. "Hey…" she called to him as he disappeared into the elevator before blowing out an annoyed breath and closing the door behind her as she ripped open the envelope.

"Brooke, it's Haley," Sam said as she moved towards where her sister stood, taking in the shaky hands that scanned through the pages. "Brooke, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Luke," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "Why would he do this to me?"

"Sam," Haley's voice called through the phone. "What's going on?"

Sam moved behind her older sister so she could see the pages for herself.

"Sam," Haley called again.

"Lucas Scott is suing my sister," the younger brunette answered through gritted teeth. "He's trying to steal her company."

"What?" Haley yelled.

"Can you get Jake?" Sam asked as she saw her sister waver. "I have to go."

"I'll track him down and we'll be there as soon as we can; tell her everything's going to be okay," Haley said.

"Thanks Hales," Sam said before she hung up the phone before rubbing her sister's back in comfort. "It's going to be okay."

"Why?" Brooke cried out as she collapsed to her knees sobbing. "Why would he do this to me?"

"He won't get away with it," Sam replied as she immediately knelt down to hug her sister. "Jake's coming and when he's through with Lucas Scott that SOB won't know what hit him."

* * *

Dan sat at the head of the dining room table as his family finished breakfast. It was a tradition he owed to his wife, their weekly Monday mornings. With them all having such busy lives, both personally and professionally, it was nice to share in the sanctity of family before the craziness of the week began. Looking around at all the faces: Deb, Nathan, Peyton, Jamie, Bevin, Skills, Lindsay, and even Julian; it was good to have all the people Dan really cared about in one room. Only two people were missing, his first born son and the wife his brooding son couldn't seem to hold onto. He even felt in some small way that Elizabeth's spirit was with them. Despite all the bad blood between him and Lucas, there was still a part of him that wanted to bury the hatchet and call a truce. Shaking his head from his inner thoughts he focused on the conversation.

"And this guy was seriously downtown in a batman suit?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Bevin dragged the word out. "Tell him babe, it was batman."

"He was wearing a batman suit," Skills nodded.

"And then he asked me if he could use my cell phone because apparently he was stuck but I didn't understand it," Bevin replied. "I mean one of his gadgets has to have a phone on them."

The whole family erupted in laughter at the seriousness on her face.

"What?" the young blonde looked around at them.

"I thought Alfred handles all the gadgets," Jamie chimed in.

"Maybe he forgot to pack his phone for him son," Nathan said wryly before they all erupted in laughter again.

"That'll teach him to leave his bat mobile at home," Lindsay laughed.

"And Robin too," Julian added.

"As much fun as all this talk of batman is, I have to get Jimmy Jam to school," Peyton said as she stood up. "Breakfast was great as always."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed happily before rushing around the table to give everyone hugs.

"Love you," Deb said as she squeezed the little boy to her.

"Love you too Grandma," he said as he moved on to the next family member. "I liked the new bacon."

"I'll tell cook it's a keeper then," Dan said as he hugged his grandson. "Have a good day in school buddy."

"Thanks," the young boy replied as his father ruffled the top of his head. "Dad…"

"Have fun buddy," Nathan hit his hand in their special handshake before leaning up to kiss his wife as she bent down. "Have a good day."

"You too," Peyton smiled before ushering her son out the dining room. "Bye everyone," she waved before they disappeared out of sight.

"I should get out of here too," Julian said as he stood up. "I have to make a few minor adjustments to that press release."

"See you at the office," Nathan nodded as his cousin stood up. "You too?"

"Yeah," Lindsay moved her head up and down in the affirmative. "I have a few errands to take care of. Bye Uncle Dan, Aunt Deb." She turned towards her husband. "Walk me out?"

Julian took the offered hand as he said his goodbyes.

Skills was next, giving his girlfriend a kiss before waving goodbye to the rest of the family as he made his way to work.

"And then there were four," Deb said as the maid cleared away the last of the breakfast dishes. "This was really nice."

"Yeah it was," Dan nodded. "I only wish…" he stopped mid-sentence as the doorbell was heard. "I wonder who that is, everyone we know just left."

"I'll get it," Bevin hopped up. "I have to go to the office anyways and go over the new photos that were taken yesterday." The young blonde bounced out of the room happily to answer the door. "Hello?" she looked at the man inquiringly.

"Yes," the young man spoke in a professional voice. "I am looking for Dan and Deborah Scott."

"Those are my parents," she said before gesturing to the envelope. "Is that for them? I can take it."

I actually have to deliver it to one of them personally," he replied.

"Okay," she shrugged before turning back. "Mom, Dad; some guy is here for you." Bevin watched as not only her parents but brother entered the room, "Gotta go guys."

"See ya later Bev," Nathan said as he stared at the man curiously as his mom moved towards him.

"Deborah Scott?" the young man asked. "Dan Scott?"

"That's us," Dan said standing behind his wife.

"You've just been served," he said as he handed Deb the sealed manila envelope. "Sorry," he shrugged sympathetically before leaving.

Dan closed the door with a shrug, never one to worry too much, as his wife walked towards the center of the living room while opening the envelope.

"What is it mom?" Nathan said when he saw her eyes widen.

Deb quickly rifled through the pages. "He's suing us," she answered in disbelief before handing the documents to her husband. "I can't believe he would do this, not only to us, but to her."

A confused expression set over the younger man's face. "Who is doing what to you guys and who is her?"

"Damn it!" Dan tossed the papers down on the table angrily. "Damn Lucas!" He balled his hand up in a fist and slammed it against the table as well. "And just when I was considering…" he shook his head as the anger washed over him. "Well if he wants a war…"

"Lucas?" Nathan questioned.

"He's suing me and your father and Brooke," Deb answered. "He's trying to bankrupt and steal our company before it even gets off the ground."

"He's what?" his features contorted from confusion to rage. "How could he do that to you guys? To Brooke?" he felt the heat course through his body at the thought of anyone hurting her. "He's not going to get away with this," Nathan said before grabbing his blazer and rushing towards the door.

"Nathan wait," Deb called after him but it was too late, he was already gone as the door closed behind him with a resounding thud.

* * *

"Hey girl," Faith looked up from her computer as her business partner walked in.

"Hi Faith," Peyton replied as she took of her jacket and then sat down behind the other desk. "The sales come in on Adrienne's album yet?"

"Yeah," Faith said happily, "and they're great. She entered at number ten which is really amazing."

"Oh my god," Payton rolled over in her chair towards Faith so she could look at the sales figures herself. "So there really is hope for the music industry."

"People want good music Peyt," the sienna woman replied. "They jut have to be offered it, ya know." She sent her friend a smile. "It feels good huh? Knowing you found her and made her dreams come true."

"It's why I got into this," the blonde nodded with her own smile. "Music, real music, can be everything. It can change everything. And this album, this album is going to be the soundtrack of some teenage girl's and boy's lives."

"Yeah we do good work, if I say so myself," she flipped her ponytail conceitedly and then laughed. "So, you going to make me wait all day girlfriend or you going to tell me what's going on with your husband's company?"

"What?" Peyton questioned, her green eyes turning to her friend in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"So nothing went down at that breakfast," Faith was more talking to herself than her friend. "It must have happened after your left," she said thoughtfully.

"What happened?" Peyton looked at her in anticipation. "Faith!"

"Sorry," she shook her head. "You know how I get." She took a breath before beginning. "Well Anna was here earlier and you know how she works in Jake Jagelski's firm, the same one that represents your family company."

"Okay," Peyton drew the word out slowly, "And she told you something was supposed to go down this morning?"

"No," Faith shook her head. "We were just having coffee and choppin' it up about nonsense when she gets a call from Jake saying there is some sort of crisis at Phoenix and that Dan needs them now. He said something about _Brooke Davis_ too," she rolled her eyes as she spoke the brunette's name.

"You still haven't gotten over your grudge?" Peyton laughed.

Faith shrugged. "What can I say, I don't like her for other than the way she treated you ,though that made my hatred up all the more, but that's not important." She paused briefly, "What's important is what the hell is going on over there?"

"I have no idea but whatever it is must be big if Jake actually needs help," Peyton said musingly. "He usually handles all of the basic stuff on his own. Phoenix, well Dan and Deb do have a venture with Brooke. I don't know all the details but it's a project she and Deb came together for and got Dan to fund it after they'd tried taking it to House of Scott."

"Hmm," Faith tapped her hand on the desk in thought. "You think Lucas could have something to do with this? Maybe you should call him."

"Why are you asking me this anyways?" Peyton rolled her eyes. "Felix works in acquisitions, call him." She laughed.

"They don't share anything with him other than companies they are looking at buying and you know that," Faith replied. "Now _your _husband will have the real scoop."

"Well as soon as he tells me you'll be the first to know," Peyton shook her head.

"Thanks," she smiled as her friend rolled over to her desk. "Sorry, you know I just love gossip."

"I know and don't worry about it," she shrugged. "What else are best friends for but to tell you all their dysfunctional family business?"

"Exactly," Faith laughed just as their newest artist stepped inside. "I guess it's time to work now."

Peyton just shook her head before standing up to greet the young man.

* * *

Brooke sat at her table as Jake finished going over their strategy. Try as she might, she just couldn't seem to focus on every word, not when the man she had loved for so many years was apparently setting out to destroy her. If it were anyone else she would face this head on but the fact that it was Lucas shook her to her very core. Shaking her head out of her inner thoughts she focused back on the conversation.

"There is no way a judge is going to side with him on this," Jake continued. "He won't win."

"And with reports that his company's capital is already being stretched too thin he won't have the means to draw this out very long," Anna added. "I guarantee you Mr. and Mrs. Scott and Ms. Davis that I will work overtime to make sure this ends quickly and in your favor."

"But you think this will actually go to trial?" Brooke looked up at them before feeling Haley squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"If you don't make an offer to settle then yes Brooke but I would then move to have the case in arbitration," Jake explained.

"An offer?" the brunette questioned once again. "You mean, us paying Lucas to what. Back off?" She shook her head angrily, "Absolutely not."

"I agree," Dan said resolutely. "That ungrateful son of mine isn't getting one damn dime from us or Brooke. She offered him a chance to invest first and he turned it down, he doesn't get to sue her and Deb for taking it someplace else or me for choosing to invest. This whole suit is ludicrous."

"Well he's not exactly suing for that?" Deb interjected. "Is he?" she looked up at their council.

"No," Anna answered. "He's basically claiming the idea was specifically patented for House of Scott and developed by Brooke and Deb specifically for his company which gives him a sort-of copy write to it, and claims even though he was not willing to go forward with the project at this time his company is still owner of the concept for later use which means Phoenix, i.e. Dan Scott, has basically embezzled House of Scott's project and Deb and Brooke have aided in that."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Brooke crossed her arms over her chest in anger. "I mean, what if while I was on the property I thought about getting a glass of water, does that mean he owns that too? How about all the times I went to the bathroom there? Am I suddenly not allowed to pee anywhere else?"

Dan couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle. "She's right though, how is this lawsuit even being considered?"

"People have sued for stupider reasons and won like that guy who sued McDonald's because _he_ dropped his cup on his lap and got burnt but then sued them because amazingly the coffee was hot," Jake explained. "Everyone knows that coffee is hot but somehow he got a pay out and since then McDonald's has printed on the cups, "CAUTION, COFFEE IS HOT" to protect themselves for further ridiculous lawsuits."

"So you're saying Lucas could actually win?" Deb asked incredulously.

"I can't guarantee anything but no I highly doubt Lucas will win," Jake answered. "After all, McDonald's didn't have me or Anna Taggaro defending them."

"That's what I pay you both the big retainer for," Dan said before looking around the room. "So, we have a game plan. You'll contact his lawyers and let them know there will be no settlement offers and then try to get the case heard in arbitration."

Brooke watched both Jake and Anna nod. "So until then…. We what exactly, put all our plans on hold?"

"No," Dan shook his head before standing up. "We go forward with the plans we can and put off the signing of any contracts with any other businesses like The Crystal Springs thing until this is settled."

"Okay," Brooke replied, saddened that it had come to this. "I'm sorry for getting you guys involved in this."

"This isn't your fault Brooke," Deb stood up just as she did to embrace her in a hug.

"Yeah I have a feeling this is much more about my son fighting me than you," Dan said as he patted her shoulder affectionately. "We're going to win this. Don't worry."

"Thanks," she said, walking them as well as the female lawyer to the door. "And thank you Anna for all your help," she shook her hand in gratitude.

"Just doing my job," she smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

"I'll meet you at the office," Jake said as the door closed behind the three of them. "Hey," he looked at his best friend. "You okay?"

She bit her bottom lip as she nodded before feeling his arms envelope her in a hug. "I'm sorry," she said when she let out a little sob. "I just… how could Lucas, Lucas of all people do this to me?"

"I don't know honey," he said as he rocked her while his wife reached over to place her hand against her shoulder in support. "But you've got me and Hales to help you through this, not to mention that sister of yours."

"We had to practically bully her into leaving to go to school," Haley said as she stroked the other woman's hair in a motherly fashion. "But I knew she had that test and that club meeting mixer whatever after school."

"Do they even call stuff mixers anymore?" Brooke wiped her eyes as she pulled away from Jake and let out a small laugh. "What year do you live in Haley, the fifties?"

"The one that makes you laugh," she smiled. "Now I know Jake has to go back to work but I could stay if you want."

"No, I'll be okay but thank you so much for being here today," Brooke replied before hugging the slightly shorter woman. "I love you."

"I love you too," Haley said as she patted the other woman's back warmly before they separated. "If you need anything…"

"I know," she nodded before reaching over to hug her best friend again. "And thank you. I love you."

"I love you," Jake said as he pressed a brotherly kiss to the top of her forehead before taking his wife's hand. "Call us if you need anything."

"I know," she said again before they made their way to the door.

* * *

Nathan clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides as he waited for the elevator to reach the top floor. He'd heard his mom call after him as he flew out of The Ranch but he couldn't seem to stop driving towards his destination since the split second decision to come to House of Scott entered his mind. He couldn't believe his brother was doing this to not only his mom but to Brooke. _Brooke._ Just thinking her name calmed him but then the thought of his brother setting out to deliberately hurt her sent white coursing anger flowing through his body. Unable to take the waiting any longer he was pleased when the elevator finally dinged as it came to a stop, the doors barely moving open enough for his body to ease through before he was out and rushing towards the CEO office.

"Nathan," Lily looked up as she watched her cousin stride purposefully to her brother's office. "Wait, let me just announce…"

"Stay out of this Lily!" he bellowed before forcefully shoving the door open and letting it slam against the wall.

"What the hell Nate?" Lucas stood up and offered an embarrassed smile to the crowd that seemed to gather around his door before closing it. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me," Nathan's eyes looked at him in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're suing? My dad, my mom…"

"Now wait," Lucas held his hands up in surrender. "You don't understand."

"You're damn right I don't understand," he yelled. "And Brooke man; how the hell can you do this to her after everything she has been through with you? Knowing what this means to her…"

"This isn't about her Nate," Lucas raised his voice as well. "This is business."

"Her business Luke," Nathan reiterated. "Her company Lucas! Do you realize how long she has been working for this? How much this company means to her? And you can just try to destroy her dream for business sake?"

"When the hell did you and Brooke get so close?" Lucas sneered.

"Oh I don't know Lucas," he shrugged, "maybe when she stopped me from strangling that Dean kid on that beach in La Jolla? Maybe when she forgave me after I went off on her and blamed her and her sister for Elizabeth's death? Maybe when I was going through the darkest period in my life and she reached out to me and helped?" Nathan shook his head in disgust. "Maybe the better question is when the hell you stopped caring about her?"

"I do care about Brooke," he replied. "I love her!"

"This is sure a hell of a way to show it man," Nathan countered.

"Dan has gone after me one too many times and this is the only way I can get back on top," Lucas replied. "You don't know how hard it is trying to run a company when your father is there at every turn trying to tear you down. He got involved in Brooke's project for one reason and one reason only, to stick it to me. And technically since she developed it here it belongs to House of Scott."

"You didn't want it," Nathan yelled. "You turned her down and now you're punishing her."

"She knew what she was getting into when she got back into business with Dan," Lucas shouted. "And when this is all over and I win this lawsuit, House of Scott will be able to fund her project and we'll work this out like we always do."

"So she's just collateral damage then in your war against dad," Nathan shook his head in anger as he felt his blood boil. "You son of a bitch," he reared back his hand before he could stop himself and connecting with his brother's jaw so hard the other man went flying to the floor. "You keep coming after Brooke and my mom and that punch will seem like a baby tap." Nathan sneered at him before slamming the door open as he left the office as fast as he came.

"Lucas, are you alright?" his little sister rushed to his side, helping him up.

"I'm fine," he said as he reached up to touch the side of his mouth where he was bleeding. "Everything's going to be fine," though even as he said the words he knew nothing would be fine for a very long time.

* * *

Brooke had been sitting on her couch pretty much silently since Jake and Haley had left, polishing off a bottle of red wine by herself. She had gotten a call from Sam who wanted to make sure it was still alright for her to go to the dance her club was throwing at school, but only if she was alright. She smiled at how great of a little sister she had and told her to have fun, that at least one of their days should be awesome before hanging up the phone.

Finally getting up from her spot on the couch, Brooke made her way to the refrigerator, pulling out a half gallon of cookie dough ice-cream from the freezer and grabbing a spoon before plopping down unceremoniously on the couch. Pulling of the lid and tossing it carelessly on the table, she sunk her spoon in and took a huge bite, shivering at the coldness of the ice-cream. As she ate her mind was still consumed with thought of her ex, and how they'd come to this.

_"So," she turned to him after taking another bite of her s'more. "Thank you for the flowers; they were beautiful."_

_"You're welcome," he smiled. "I know that the last few months have kind of been strained and everything with your proposal but…"_

_"Let's not talk about that tonight," she interrupted._

_"Okay," he said with a laugh, noticing the chocolate on her lip. "Sorry, it's just…"_

_"What?" she looked around._

_"You've just got some chocolate on your lip," he smiled as her infectious giggle filled the room._

_"I'm a mess," she wiped at her lip but missed it._

_"No it's just right," Lucas moved in closer and before he could stop himself, his lips were on hers, moving over them softly and tasting the bittersweet chocolate off of them._

_She pulled back. "Luke," her voice was breathy as she reached up to touch her lips. "I should go; it's getting pretty late."_

_"You don't have to go," he shook his head, watching as the flames cast an amber glow in her eyes. "I'm sorry Brooke, please stay."_

_Brooke looked into his loving eyes for a long beat before nodding. "Luke," her voice suddenly sounded small; vulnerable. "Could you just…" She wasn't sure what was coming over her but suddenly she felt desperate to hold on to him; to hold on to what they'd once thrown away even if it was only for this brief moment. "Could you just hold me?"_

_"Yeah," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, the light from the fire flickering off their skin and casting an eerie light. "I can do that."_

She shook her head of the memory; she and Luke had been distant even then but she never could imagine that the distance between them would gulf into something like this; that the one person she always believed she could count on would deliberately set out to hurt her. Though she knew she was hurting him too, she thought with a shake of her head, Lucas just didn't know it yet. Sure what was happening between her and Nathan hadn't been planned or deliberate and as long as no one knew no one was hurt but she secretly wondered how long that would be the case. If Lucas somewhere deep inside had some inclination about what she was doing with his brother, and if he did, did she not then deserve this? Shoving her spoon into the ice-cream she tried to let her mind go blank as she shoveled a few more bites into her mouth.

Just before leaning back again into the cushions of her couch there was a rapid knocking at her door. Letting out a frustrated breath at what else was probably awaiting her on the other side, she drudged herself off the couch and to the door to answer it, pleasantly surprised at the man on the other side.

"Nathan," a relieved smile gracing her face as she looked up at him. "You heard?"

"I heard," he nodded. "Can I…"

"Of course," she reached for his hand to pull him inside but noticed him flinch faintly. "Nate," she looked down at his right hand, slightly swollen with reddened knuckles. "What happened?" she stepped back to let him in before closing the door.

"My brother's face ran into my hand," he let out a small laugh as he flexed his right hand.

"Are you serious?" she asked before his eyes met hers. "You didn't have to do that but thank you."

He shrugged. "He deserved it, for what he's doing to my mom and you."

"Your mom," she nodded, "right. I didn't think…"

"I hit him for you," Nathan said as he sat down, already knowing what she was thinking. "Maybe I overstepped," he reached up and grasped one of her hands, "but I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you." Watching her smile, he tugged at her hand until she was sitting in his lap.

"You didn't overstep," her eyes bore into his. "You're amazing, you know that?" she said before placing a kiss on his lips, her tongue tracing the crease of his mouth before he open to oblige her so she could deepen it.

"I think it's the other way around," he murmured against her lips as she straddled him before allowing his tongue to duel with hers once again. Their mouths fused together passionately for a few brief moment before he let out a groan as she began to grind her center against him, breaking the kiss to pull back and look at her. "Hey," he cupped her face between his hands, "this isn't what I came over here for Davis."

"I know, its okay," Brooke replied before kissing him again as her hips moved against his lengthening lewdly.

"Brooke, Brooke," he said a little louder as he grasped her hips firmly to keep them from moving. "I'm serious."

"Oh," she suddenly looked embarrassed as she jumped off of him. "You don't want me. I'm sorry…I…"

"Brooke," he stood up and reached for her, feeling dejected when she stepped back from him. "No, that's not what I meant."

"It's okay," she said, unable to fight the sting of tears in her eyes. "I just feel stupid." Brooke turned away from him.

"I'm sorry," he grabbed her from behind but did not let go even as she struggled against him. "You know I want you," he let out audible groan as her butt shifted against his hardness from her movements. "You can feel how much I want you right now; I just don't want you to think that I came here just to have sex with you." He felt her struggles cease. "I came because I was worried about you, because I care about you."

"I know," she leaned back into his comforting embrace. "I guess everything with Lucas and this lawsuit just has me so…" she trailed off with a shake of her head, her eyes still focused out the balcony window at the skyline. "I don't even know the word for it Nate. I mean we loved each other, we loved each other so much Nathan and even though we weren't together anymore I never thought he would try to hurt me intentionally. Besides Jake and now Haley, he was the only person I thought I could count on to stand by me."

"Well you can add me to that list now," he placed a soft kiss in her hair before turning her around to face him. "I mean it," Nathan lifted her chin so his blue orbs could gaze into her hazel ones resolutely. "I'm here for you, if you want to cry or scream or gorge out on that ice-cream there, I'm here for you."

She nodded as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't even know why this hurts so much."

"Just because one part of your relationship was over didn't mean your friendship was," he shrugged. "What he's doing is wrong and hurtful. I just wish-I wish I could do something to take your pain away," he said softly as he cupped her face.

"You already are," Brooke said before leaning up on her tip toes to kiss his lips softly before letting out a little laugh. "That's okay right, I mean just because you didn't come over here to tear off my clothes doesn't mean I have to stop wanting to tear off yours."

He let out a laugh as well. "I'm trying to be a good guy here."

"You already an amazing guy," she smiled up at him before taking his hand and leading him to the couch, pushing him to sit before she seated herself within his lap and leaned her head against his chest. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked as he leaned back, wrapping his arms against her as he placed another kiss in her dark tresses.

"For punching Lucas," they both let out a laugh at her answer, "and for being someone I can count on to stand by me."

"You're welcome," Nathan squeezed her close. "At this point I don't think you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried."

"I'd never try," Brooke pulled back to look a him.

"Never huh?" he raised a brow at her.

"Nope," she shook her head, "never."

"I think I can live with that," Nathan said before leaning over to place a few more chaste kisses upon her lips before she snuggled into him again and a comfortable silence fell over the pair.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Sorry about the no love scene thing but I promise next chapter there will be one and since half of it is already written it shouldn't be too long till the next update thought i'm trying to update my other OTH fic first if that muse allows as well as my Phick fic too.


	30. Chapter 29: Hardly A Hero

**A/N: **Hello all... I am late as usual. My muse for all of my stories has been taking regular vactions along with life getting in the way but I just updated my Phick fic yesterday, this today, and Jasam should be up tomorrow if all goes well.

**boothimyours**- Thanks so much for your review. Sorry i lost some of my commitment because I really didn't have an excuse of a messed up hand this time. Anyways, glad you really loved the BN moments and ye Lucas is being an ass for right now.

**Luv2Live** - Sorry for the late update but no I haven't forgotten about this story at all. No Jake in his chapter yet but he will defintely be in take no prisoners mode as the suit progresses. Thanks for reviewing.

**Callison**- Thanks for the review. I know it's been a while, sorry. I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I wanted to show the progression of real feelings besides just the sex so I'm glad you liked it.

**Lucas**- Thank you, glad you liked it. Why am I not surprised you want Lucas to win? LOL!

**BrathanXOXO** - Thanks alot! The general consensus seems o be everyone enjoyed the punch. I'm glad you liked the sweetness of Brathan too. there's no Brucas confrontation yet but it's coming.

**miralinda** - Thanks so much for the review. And you're right, just because there was no sex doesn't mean there was no love scene. As for the apartment, it's Brooke's condo but the furniture came from Lucas.

**Marissa Davis**- Aww, thank you! Sorry the next chapter took forever... hopefully I'll get back to my once a week updates if all goes well.

**Serna Rose Lau **- Thanks, I'm glad you found the story and are enjoying it. hope you like the next chapter.

Anyways, as promised, here is the next chapter with some Brathan lovin'... Enjoy!

.

.

**Hardly A Hero**

_My resolve is growing weak,  
so unsure of who I'm supposed to be:  
The one who takes the noble path,  
or the one who wants what he can never have.  
And I'm hardly the hero…_

Brooke lay in bed staring up at the ceiling as she listened to the rain pelting against her window. It felt kismet that it was raining, as if nature was displaying the gloominess of her disposition. Though all of her friends and her sister, as well as Dan and Deb, had rallied with her she couldn't muster up her usual feisty nature. She and Lucas had shared so much and the fact that he'd set out to destroy her dream shook her foundation.

"Brooke," Rachel said as she peered into the cracked door to take in her cousin's appearance before opening it fully. "I hope its okay I let myself in but even if it wasn't you know that wasn't going to stop me," she said as she rushed to the brunette and hugged her. "Why the hell didn't you call me?"

"I don't know," she replied as they separated before scooting over to make room. "You do work for him," she shrugged.

"As if that matters," she rolled her eyes. "You're my family and as for working for Lucas, it won't be for long," she quipped. "As soon as my contract is up I'm out of there. I'd quit today if I didn't think that douche bag would sue me too."

Brooke let out a small laugh. "Who would have thought that Lucas Scott would do something like this?"

Rachel shrugged. "He's always been more like his dad then he ever wants to admit but he can't deny it anymore. This suing you bull has vintage Dan Scott written all over it."

The brunette nodded in agreement. "He has the same tunnel vision as Dan, he always has, where they both just focus on whatever goal it is they get in mind and just block out any of everything around them, especially if they are one upping each other but Lucas has always had lines he wouldn't cross." She let out an irritated breath. "The worse part about this now is that Lucas is crossing all those lines and surpassing Dan."

"This definitely proves that Lucas Scott is an ass," Rachel said with a small laugh before her eyes meet her cousin's in a serious look. "Brooke, do you really think Lucas is worse than Dan?"

"If you had asked me that a year ago, even three months ago Rach I would've fought anyone to prove that he could never come close to sinking to the levels Dan Scott has but after this," she stopped momentarily as she tried to fight the emotion in her raspy voice, "after knowing that he could possibly demolish what both Deb and I worked so hard for just to stick it to his father then, yes. Lucas Scott is worse that his father ever was."

* * *

Nathan stood in the living room looking at his monkey statue. It was strange how something so small and seemingly insignificant had come to mean so much to him.

_"Here," she held the bag out to him. "Open it," her deep dimples accompanied her beautiful smile._

_"I don't know what you could possibly fit in here," Nathan said as he pulled out the small white box from the bag, tugging at the red ribbon. He shot her a look before removing the lid, smiling when he saw what was inside. "Monkeys?"_

_"Yeah," she nodded with a smile. "But not just any monkeys, three wise monkeys."_

_"Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil," Nathan said with a smirk. "I love 'em Davis."_

_"I thought you would," she returned his smile._

_"They're perfect," he replied as his eyes met hers in an intense stare. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome," Brooke replied, the air seemingly electrified around them. "I should go." _

He shook his head at how many times they'd used the words _"I should go"_ over the past month and a half or _"We shouldn't do this"_ yet somehow they always did. And even yesterday when he'd been there with her, trying to be just her friend for once and support her, he'd wanted nothing more than to make love to her.

"Hey Daddy," Jamie bounded down the steps with his backpack. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing little man," he answered as he quickly hid the monkey statue behind one of the sofa pillows. "You all ready to go?" he asked. "Aunt Bevin should be here any minute."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door before the young blonde poked her head inside. "Good morning!" she smiled brightly.

"Hey Sis," Nathan smiled as his son rushed over to hug her.

"Aunt Bevin!" Jamie beamed up at her. "Did you get it?"

"I sure did," she pulled a medium sized paper bag with handles from behind her back and handed it to him. "You don't think I'd ever let my favorite nephew down do you?"

"I'm your only nephew Aunt Bevin," he rolled his eyes mockingly but then let out a happy laugh as he looked in the bag. "This is going to be so cool. I'm going to have the best thing to show and tell."

"Well go tell your mom goodbye buddy so you're not late or you won't be on time to show and tell," Nathan said before watching his son hand the bag back to his aunt and rush towards the kitchen. "What's in the bag anyways?"

"A Venus Flytrap," Bevin said with the enthusiasm of a little kid. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Nathan looked down into the bag. "Yeah, the coolest," he laughed.

"So I heard Lucas got a visit from your fist yesterday," she looked at him pointedly.

He sighed, not wanting to get into an argument with his little sister. "Look Bevin, if you're here to lecture me…"

"Lecture you," she interrupted. "Hell no, I'm thinking about letting him get a visit from my fist too!"

Nathan laughed at that image just as Jamie came back into the room, the siblings sharing a look saying they weren't going to discuss beating up Lucas in front of the young boy. "Have a good day son."

"I will," Jamie replied as his father scooped him up for a hug.

"Will you be at the office later?" Bevin asked.

"Yeah I have an appointment but then I'll be in," Nathan answered as he released his son. "Drive safe."

She nodded before grabbing her nephew's hand as they headed out the door. "I'm so excited."

"Me too," Jamie said as the door shut behind them.

Smiling at the closed door Nathan made his way into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee, taking a seat as Peyton scrapped the leftovers from their breakfast dishes in the trash before she began washing them.

"He was really excited, wasn't he?" she asked without turning around.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "I'm glad he's so unaffected by everything going on in this family."

"Is that why you didn't eat much?" the blonde finally turned back to look at her husband. "You still thinking about this thing with Lucas?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I can't believe what an ass he's being."

"I still can't believe you punched him," she let out a little laugh as she turned back to her dishes.

"He's lucky it was only one punch with the crap he's pulling," Nathan quipped.

"It doesn't seem like Luke, you know, suing your mom," she shook her head. "After everything she did to help him save House of Scott."

"It's not really my mom I'm worried about," he replied. "I mean she's married to my dad, she can take just about anything but to sue Brooke too."

"Yeah I can't imagine how she's feeling," she turned away from the sink to look at him.

"She's devastated," he shook his head. "That Lucas of all people would do this to her…"

"You're really concerned about Brooke aren't you?" Peyton looked at her husband inquiringly.

He felt his heartbeat increase in speed as he saw how his wife was looking at him. "Um yeah, of course I'm concerned. Brooke's been a good friend and she _was_ my sister in law. She and Luke have a lot of history…."

"And you thought they'd get back together," she interrupted before nodding in understanding, the curious look completely gone from her features now. "I think I did too. I was rooting for them."

"Me too," he nodded as well, agreeing with her incorrect assumption. "It's just not good for the family all around."

"You're such an amazing guy Nathan," Peyton smiled, "To be so concerned about Lucas and Brooke's relationship even when you're mad at him." She moved towards him. "That's why I love you so much," she sat don in his lap, "because you are so caring and loving and amazing, my knight in shining armor…"

Nathan shook his head in denial. "I'm hardly a hero."

"You're my hero," she smiled at him, her green eyes shining with love as she leaned forward to press her lips to his in a chaste kiss before hugging him. "I'm so lucky to be married to you."

"I'm the lucky one Peyton," Nathan said as he hugged her back, squeezing her tighter than necessary as he stared out at the wall as the guilt washed over him.

* * *

Lucas sat at his desk flipping through the angry phone messages Lily had placed on his desk. After his conversation with his brother yesterday which had resulted in him getting punched in the face he'd gone home and avoided everyone for the rest of the day. He knew there'd be fallout once the news got out but he hadn't anticipated Nathan being so mad, as well as his mother who'd left him a message that she disapproved in no uncertain terms.

"Hey," Lily said as she poked her head in the door, "you up for some company?"

"Is this going to be a lecture from my baby sister because if so I'd rather skip it," he answered honestly.

"No lecture," she held her hands up in surrender before fully stepping inside the office and closing the door behind her. "How are you?"

"Honestly," He sighed deeply before reaching up to rub the back of his neck, "I don't know…"

"You look like hell," she supplied.

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"I'm just being honest," Lily sat down across from him. "What did you think was going to happen Luke?"

"I thought you said no lectures," he retorted.

"This isn't a lecture," she replied. "I'm asking you. What did you think was going to happen?"

"Well not this," he motioned to the bruise along his jaw before shrugging. "I didn't really think about it."

"You're suing your brother's mom and Brooke who has been a good friend to him since Lizzie died, since before she died," she paused with a sigh. "You had to know he was going to react."

"Not this strongly," Lucas replied before she gave him a pointed look. "Okay, maybe I was just kidding myself."

"You were if you thought that this was a good idea," she said sincerely. "Lucas, are you sure you really want to go through with this?"

"I have to," he replied. "Don't you see I'm doing this for us, for our family business?"

"But it isn't that simple," Lily retorted, "not when it's against our other family business: your brother's and your sister's business Luke, my cousins' business, your father's and my uncle's business."

"Do you really think Dan would back down?" he asked.

"Is he really who you want to be like?" she questioned back before letting out a deep breath. "Okay, I guess that was a little lecture-y but even though Dan has Deb, you've seen his life, how alone he lives it. Uncle Dan can be so cold sometimes." Her eyes meet his, "Do you really want to end up like that?"

"I'm not like Dan," he said firmly though deep down he wondered now if he was more like him than he was ever willing to admit.

Lily tilted her head to the side with a sigh. "If you need me Luke I'm here, no matter what."

"Thanks Lily," Lucas replied before she got up and came around to give him hug. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too," she said before releasing him and making her way towards the door. "Just, think about what I said," she offered her older brother a small smile before leaving him alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Brooke sat on her couch going over the plans for the Wellness Center. She couldn't believe that there was a possibility that all of this would be for nothing; that Lucas could actually win. Sure Jake and Anna seemed fairly confident they could win but Lucas wouldn't have filed the suit if there was no chance he could win. She turned towards her vibrating cell phone as she heard it rattling against the end table, tossing the folder on the table in front of her before reaching for the buzzing device.

"Hello?" she answered without even glancing at the caller ID display.

"Hey," Nathan's voice wafted through the line. "How are you holding up?"

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hey… I'm okay I guess. I've been mostly vegging out," she said as she looked down at her white t-shirt and gray sweat pants. "Just thinking…"

"You alone?" he asked.

"Yeah," Brooke answered. "I had to force Sam to go to school but she went and Rachel was here earlier but she had to go report in to your jerk of a brother so he doesn't sue her too."

He let out a short laugh.

"How's your day?" Brooke paused briefly. "I can't imagine things aren't chaotic at the office."

"Actually I'm not there right now," he replied. "Open the door."

"What?" she questioned. "Why?"

"Just come open the door Davis," he ordered before hanging up.

"What the… Nate?" she looked at her cell phone before tossing it on the couch and then opening the door, a dimpled smile taking over her features as she found him leaning against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Come in," she said softly before taking his hand and pulling him inside before she shut the door behind them. "I wanted to call you but…"

"I get it," he said before pulling her in his arms and holding on to her, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I know we're playing with fire by me just being here but I had to see you."

She pulled back to look at him. "I'm glad you're here," she said before remembering how she was dressed. "Oh my God Nathan you should've called first," her voice went up a few octaves. "I look a mess."

"You do not look like a mess Davis," he said resolutely before peering at her. "As long as I've know you I've never seen you dressed so casually but it's good…"

"You think I look good," she rolled her eyes unbelievingly.

"I think you look sexy," he said with a cocky grin as his blue orbs meet her hazel green before they swept up and down her body in frank appreciation, "damn sexy," the timbre of his voice deepened.

She felt her body warm at the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice, his eyes drawn to her breast as he noticed the pebbled crests had begun to harden and were now pressing tightly against the thin fabric of her cotton shirt. The air seemed to be charged around them as their orbs meet again, clinging hotly for a few beats before Nathan finally closed the distance in two strides and swept her up in his arms as their lips crashed together in a blazing kiss.

Nathan's hand tangled in her dark tresses as his lips moved over hers forcefully, Brooke immediately responding as her mouth opened to his willing so his tongue could seek hers in a tango of erotic strokes. It felt like déjà vu as they stumbled towards her couch, mouths fused as they fell on to it unceremoniously, both pausing to laugh at the loud thud they made.

"I've been going crazy," Brooke said before their lips met again in a quick kiss. "I wanted to tear off your clothes yesterday…"

"I felt the same way," he replied before trailing kisses down her neck as he leaned her back against the couch, his hand sliding up over her hip.

"Nathan," she said breathlessly as she felt his hand continue its journey, grazing over her stomach and under her shirt.

He smiled against her skin when he found his target, palming her bare breast in his hand and eliciting a low whimper from her throat. Her legs fell open to cradle him as he moved on top of her, mouths finding one another's once again so their tongues could engage in a dance of arduous caresses that caused a ripple of heat to course through their bodies. Brooke hooked her legs around his waist, the need to be even closer to him overwhelming, as she pulled their centers against each other; both letting out simultaneous moans at the contact. She ground herself against the straining length in his pants, trying to quell the ache of need between her legs.

"Brooke," he panted against her mouth as he rubbed himself against her tortuously. "I was trying to be here for you, not take advantage…"

"I want you to take advantage of this," she cut him off as her hands slid under his shirt over his muscular stomach before she grabbed the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it up his body, "us alone together." Her eyes looked up into his and he could see the desire in them. "I want you."

"I want you," he said as he allowed her to remove his shirt before removing hers, kissing her again as their bare chests rubbed against each other sensually.

She moaned into his as the smooth planes of his chest rubbed against her sensitive nipples, feeling the liquid heat between her legs growing by the second. Nathan's hand slid down her stomach, feeling her tense slightly as he made his way under the gray sweat pants to find her bare mound. She let out a raspy mewl as his middle finger began running up and down the seam, him groaning at how wet he found her.

"Baby you're soaked," he said gruffly in her ear.

"Only you make me this way," she practically purred before letting out a whimper as his finger slid inside her slickened tunnel, her head falling back as she pressed herself into his hand to urge on his ministrations. She grabbed his face in her hands to pull him down for a kiss, half panting in his mouth as his fingers continued to work her. She let out a huff of protest when his hand slid from her pants and his mouth left hers, but felt her body grow even more heated as he stared in her eyes while bringing his hand up to his mouth to taste her intimate nectar.

"You taste so good," he said huskily before he grabbed her sweatpants, swiftly yanking them down her shapely legs before his eyes drank in the sight of her naked form. "You are so beautiful," his voice was filled with awe, the sight of her naked never failing to astound him.

Brooke blushed at the overwhelming emotion in his voice, reaching for him she ran a hand over his straining length, delighting in the hiss that drew from his body before she unbutton his pants and drew down the zipper to release his firm member from the fabric that had been inhibiting it. She pushed both his pants and boxers down his thighs before Nathan got up off the couch to remove them the rest of the way before kicking off his shoes and socks. A frisson of heat ran over her body as she saw him standing there completely naked, his manhood jutting out proudly. She reached out a hand to him to which he quickly accepted, returning to his spot on the couch before he kissed her again, slow and deep.

Nathan took time exploring every inch of her mouth, revealing in the uniqueness that was Brooke Davis as she revealed in what it was like to be kissed by Nathan Scott. His longing fingers found her stiff peaks, thumbs and forefingers rubbing them in delicious torture as his mouth moved to neck where he nipped and sucked at her greedily. Brooke felt a tight tug between her legs, the ache growing more and more powerful until she had to reach for him. He moaned as she slid her delicate hand across his rigid shaft, firmly squeezing the base before stroking him.

"You're killing me," he croaked out hoarsely after a few moments as he placed a hand over hers to stop her ministrations.

"Now you know how I feel," she replied raspily before guiding him to her most intimate entrance.

Their gazed locked for a few seconds as all time and reason seemed to fall away, both feeling like they were seeing into the other's soul; the connection never breaking even as he sheathed himself within her wetness. She whimpered and he let out a low groan as his slid in and out of her wet heat, Brooke biting into his shoulder in passion. Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to slide even deeper within her and she felt the coil in her stomach tightening. Nathan stared down at her reverently, never failing to marvel in her beauty or the way she fit snugly around him as if she was made just for him. He continued to stare down at her in wonderment as he pumped in and out of her rhythmically, her eyes misting at the swell of emotion in his gaze.

The room swelled with heat as their bodies continued to come together tempestuously, labored breaths filling the room as their slickened skin continued to slide against one another's delightfully. Leaning up Brooke captured his mouth in another heated kiss; her hips undulated against him as he rocked in and out of her, thrusts increasing in speed. Warm spikes seemed to run through their nerve endings as they continued to drive towards their common crescendo atavistically.

Eyes meeting fiercely in another intense gaze, Nathan reached between them for her bundle of nerves, his thumb circling it as her breathing increased and she began to whimper out short cries of pleasure. Soon her hips were jerking against him as her back arched, the coil in her stomach bursting free and sending her tumbling into delirium. Nathan continued to piston in and out of her pliant body as her internal muscles clenched his throbbing member tightly, catapulting him over the edge into the pleasure filled vortex she'd arrived in only moments before as wave after delicious wave of bliss pulsed through their bodies.

* * *

"Yeah I can be there tonight," Peyton said as she stepped inside her home, balancing her bags and the cell phone against her ear. "I just got home so I'll probably grab a nap and have dinner with Nathan and Jamie before I head to Tric."

"You didn't go straight home when you left?" Faith asked.

"No I went to pick up some valentines for Jamie to give out to his class, Nathan's dry cleaning, and some stuff for a pineapple upside down cake," she explained as she tossed the dry cleaning over the chair before making her way to the kitchen to put the food away, placing the bag for Jamie on the kitchen table. "He's kinda down about this thing with Luke and Brooke and his parents."

"I'm never one to feel to sorry for Brooke but I really don't understand why Lucas is suing here and Deb or even Dan for that matter," Faith replied. "So, Julian called after you left…"

"I know," Peyton said as finished putting away the items. "He left a message on my cell."

"And," she drew out the word, thinking getting information from her best friend was sometimes like pulling teeth.

"And what?" Peyton said a little defensively. "I'll call him back later."

"Um-hmm," Faith wasn't letting her off that easily. "Are you sure that's not why you're making Nathan this cake, out of guilt."

"Guilt for being friends with Julian," she let out an incredulous breath. "I don't know what you're talking about Faith, I think you've been watching too many of your soaps."

"Don't trash my stories and they don't come up with that stuff out of thin air," she rolled her eyes even though the blonde couldn't see her. "You said Julian made it clear he wanted more with you."

"I'm married," she scoffed before letting out a deep breath and plopping on the sofa unceremoniously. "Look I'll admit I was leaning on him pretty heavily there for a while but Nathan and I are both committed to our marriage and Julian is going to work things out with Lindsay. Julian and I are just friends."

Faith sighed through the line. "Okay."

"You don't sound convinced," Peyton let out a little laugh before noticing something digging into her back. "What the…"

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing," Peyton said as she retrieved the item from behind her, studying the ceramic figurine with curious eyes. "I just sat on something…" she trailed off with a shake of her head before placing the item on the end table. "Look I'm serious, there's no guilt here, just dedication to making sure Nathan and I stay on track."

"Well then I'm happy for you," she said genuinely. "You know I have your back no matter what."

"I know," the blonde smiled into the phone. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," Faith said. "Make sure you save me some of that cake. Talk to you later Peyt."

"Bye Faith," she replied before hanging up and picking up the figurine of the three monkeys once again, he green eyes staring at the foreign object inquisitively. "Now where did you come from?"

* * *

Nathan lay with Broke on the couch in the afterglow of their lovemaking, his fingers stroking tenderly through her hair. "What are you thinking about?"

"How do you know I'm thinking about anything?" Brooke said raspily as she lifted her head from his chest to look at him.

"I told you before," he said as he reached up to cup her cheek. "I can hear you thinking."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I was thinking even though I know we shouldn't be doing this that I'm glad you came over and we did; I needed this." Her eyes were downcast and her voice soft as her next sentence came out, "I needed you."

He smiled at how vulnerable she sounded, tilting her chin upwards so their eyes could meet before he lifted his head to kiss her lips tenderly. "I need you too, more than I know I should but like you said before, we'll just live in the moment… together." He sighed as he ran a hand through her hair. "I promise we'll figure something out about this lawsuit too."

"I know," she nodded, "but I don't intend to let you or anyone else fight my battle against Lucas. I'm no damsel in distress even if you do make a pretty hot hero."

He shook his head, thinking she was the second woman to say something like that to him today. "I'm no one's hero Brooke. If anything it was you who saved me."

"You saved me too," she said honestly before shaking her head. "Hey, let's go back to tuning out the outside world while we still can. What were you saying about living in the moment?"

"That it was one of the smartest ideas I've ever heard," he answered before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

She let out a small giggle as they separated. "I'm pretty smart when I want to be," she said with a dimpled smile before she pressed a few quick pecks against his mouth.

"I think you're smart all the time and beautiful and sexy and strong," his eyes met hers in reverence, "I think you're the most amazing women I've ever know."

She found her eyes watering up at the emotion in his voice before leaning down to touch her lips to his once again, their mouths opening to the other's so their tongues could duel ardently. His hands drifted down to her waist, squeezing her tightly against him as she came to lie over his body. "We should stop," she said breathlessly as they finally parted. "You have to go soon."

"We have about an hour and an hour is definitely enough time for what I have planned," the tone of his voice was seductive as he ran his hand up the back of her thigh before lifting her leg and hooking it over his hip so she straddled him.

"Oh really?" she quirked her eyebrow flirtatiously at him before positioning herself over him.

"Really," he offered her a cocky grin as her held her hips, she grasping his already hardened member in her hand and then sliding down to sheath his turgid length within her wet tunnel, causing them both to let out a contented moan.

"I think I can live with that," she said raspily before leaning over to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I thought you could," came Nathan's husky reply as they gave into their feelings and made love once again.

* * *

Lucas let out a deep sigh as he hung up the phone after speaking to his lawyer. Being told the case had merit should and the injunction was sure to be heard by a judge should make him feel good but somehow this victory felt hallow. He knew he was hurting a lot of people but somehow he believed the end justified the means, it _had_ to.

"Lucas," the sound of Lily's voice from the intercom interrupted his thoughts. "There's someone here to see you. It's…"

He pressed the button with a sigh, cutting off the last of her spoken words. "I told you Lily I'm too busy to accept any visitors." He hung up and sat back in his chair with a sigh before his door was thrown open, startling him. "What the…"

"Well that's just too damn bad Luke because I am not a visitor," Bevin said angrily. "I'm your sister and you are going to listen to what I have to say."

"Bevin?" he furrowed his brows at her as she slammed the door shut, never once remembering seeing this side of her. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" she repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest in a firm stance. "No Lucas, I'm not okay! What the hell is wrong with you? Suing my mom?"

"Bevin," he rubbed the back of his neck in nervous habit. "I'm sorry you're upset about the lawsuit but it's not personal, it's business."

"Don't give me that business crap Lucas," she retorted. "This is personal and you know it. We are family Lucas, you and me and Nathan and Lily and your mom and Uncle Keith and my mom and _our_ dad; isn't that what this is all about, dad?" she drew the last word out. "You want to keep fighting with him and you don't care if my mom or even Brooke is caught in the middle."

"That's not true," he claimed, though he knew his argument would appear shaky to her. "I do care about Deb and Brooke. Your mom has always been a great step-mom and you know the way I feel about Brooke."

"You're all talk," she rolled her eyes before stepping closer. "You know I could have brought you down Lucas, so could my mom, and you know it but we protected you as family instead of seeing you as only a business rival."

"Bev," Lucas started but was cut off when the blonde continued talking.

"No Luke," I protected you! My mom protected you and this is what you do?" she yelled. "You think you're so superior, that you're better than dad but you're worse because Dan Scott would never go this far."

"He's gone farther," Lucas yelled as he jumped up, "and you know it Bevin!"

"No what I know is the brother I thought I knew was obviously a lie because I don't know who is standing in front of me," there were tears in her eyes now as she spoke.

"That's not true," he lowered his volume as he took in her appearance. "Look, like I said Bevin this is just business. Everything will play out and then it will all be fine."

"If you actually believe that Lucas than you're dumber than everyone thinks I am," Bevin shook her head sadly as she went to open the door before turning back to face him. "You think that Dan is the villain in this Lucas but he's not and you're not some hero. A hero protects people the way my mom protected you. I just hope this business is worth the cost of your family," she said resolutely just as she saw the brunette standing outside the doorway. "He's all yours," Bevin offered her a half-smile before storming off.

Lucas turned to watch his sister leave before his eyes focused on the other woman outside his office, eyes growing wide as he saw the hard look in her eyes. "Brooke…"


	31. Chapter 30: Life In Slow Motion

**A/N: **Hello all my loyal readers. I know it's been almost a month and I'm sorry about that, I actually wrote this like 3 times before I got it to where I liked it. If it helps though I should have the chapter after this up in just a few days as it's already pretty much laid out.

**Luv2Live**- Yes it's still been written, slowly but surely. I plan on never leaving anything unfinished. I honestly can't believe how long it's gotten myself, lol! It's mostly Jake with Haley this chapter, but the next will show him in lawyer mode. As for Peyton, that's coming sooner rather than later but I have a few more things planned before she finds out. Thanks so much for the review!

**miralinda**- I'm sorry I left on a cliffie for such a long time. I swear the next chapter will only be a few days though come hell or high water. Thanks for reviewing!

**Callison**- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it and this story is definitely going to be drama filled for a while.

**Marissa Davis**- Thanks so much for the review! Yeah there are definitely more feelings involved than what Brooke or Nathan are saying but it's pretty obvious. I can't tell you who will find out about the affair first but what I will say is Peyton will not be the first to catch them.

**GHJaSam4Ever**- Welcome and thanks for the review. I'm glad you love the Brathan in this story, and yes they will definitely be getting caught, just not yet. I hope the Brooke confrontation lives up to your expectations. As for Peyton, I'm kind of in agreement with you on the character, she's definitely my least fav of the original core 5 and at times I hated her but I try to not let that show here, lol.

**BrathanXOXO**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. As for Peyton, we'll see...

**Tanya**- Hey! You don't have to worry, Brooke's not going to stab Lucas, at least not yet, lol. But seriously, thanks for the review as always! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

**boothimyours**- Yeah, the muse is a tricky thing. I'm glad you enjoyed the Brathan loving and that you think I have a knack for it. I'd actually never written scenes like that until this story so I'm glad they are turning out well. And you're right about Peyton, she's not quite suspicious yet but little by little things are going to make her ponder. As always, thanks so much for the review!

**Serna Rose Lau**- Aww, thank you! Lucas is trippin' somewhat though it's more about what's going on with Keith and what he blames Dan for. As for Peyton, like I said to another reviewer she's not quite suspicious yet but she's moving towards it.

And finally, without further adieu, the next chapter...

.

**Life In Slow Motion**

_While I was watching you did a slow dissolve.  
Did I imagine or do the walls have eyes?  
Did I imagine they held us hypnotized?  
Did I imagine or do the walls have eyes?  
Life in slow motion somehow it don't feel real…_

Brooke stepped into the office looking every bit the epitome of regal, her black slacks and cranberry colored button up shirt paired with a matching black blazer showed that she was dressed for the boardroom. She'd spent most of the day wallowing before her time with Nathan but after he'd gone she felt a reigniting of her fighting spirit.

"Surprised to see me here?" the brunette asked cockily as she watched her ex-husband close the door behind her and then turn around. "I would've thought you'd be expecting me. I mean when someone declares war they usually expect a response."

"Brooke," he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't declare war on you."

"Didn't you Luke?" she countered. "War? Lawsuit?" she shrugged in nonchalance though her eyes were hard, "It's all the same, isn't it?"

"No," Lucas shook his head. "No, it's not."

"Then what do you call trying to destroy me Lucas?" she retorted angrily. "What do you call coming after mine and Deb's company? A company I dreamed up on my own and that Deb helped me develop further with absolutely no help from you?" She pointed her finger at him. "I asked you Lucas and you said no, yet you think you have the right to demand rights to Spatopia, my company not yours mind you, or you expect some big payout. You are unbelievable!" She shook her head incredulously. "How could you? Why are you trying to deliberately hurt me?"

"I am not doing this to hurt you Brooke," Lucas retorted, "but this is business; Business that can work out in _our_ favor."

"Our favor?" she repeated, staring at him as if he'd lost his mind. "You," she pointed to him again, "are suing me," and then pointed to herself, "Lucas! How is that supposed to work out in _our_ favor?"

"Because I have a plan, alright?" He came around the desk to face her. "And I probably should've talked to your first but this can work. Dan can do the payout and then House of Scott can invest in your company." He grabbed her hands in his. "This is us Brooke, you and me, but you just have to ride this out and give me some time and it can work out for both of us, just the way you wanted in the beginning."

She pulled back from him as if is touch was burning her, pulling back her hand to slap him across the face. "How dare you Lucas?" she yelled raspily. "How dare you try to turn this back on me like I'm some co-conspirator in what you're doing?"

"That's not what I meant," he replied.

"Isn't it?" she countered. "I am not going to stab Deb and Dan in the back so you can use me as some pawn in your vendetta against your father. How stupid do you think I am Lucas?"

"I don't know Brooke but getting into bed with Dan isn't exactly a smart move," he bit back and then watched her step back at the impact of his statement. "I'm… Brooke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Of course you did," she couldn't hide the hurt in her voice. "You've always thought I was stupid. It's why you didn't want to pick up my project and why you think that once again you can play me and then offer me a few nice words about doing it for us and expect me to be alright with it."

"Look Brooke I need you to listen to me, okay?" he pleaded. "This has just snowballed out of control and I should have told you what I was planning first but I swear to you, I'm doing this for us."

"No," she shook her head adamantly. "You are doing this for you Lucas. Why can't you just admit it, admit that this deal and sticking it to your father means more to you than everything we've meant to each other."

"That's not true," Lucas disagreed. "You mean everything to me Brooke, you know that."

"No," her eyes were burning with both angry and sad tears. "What I know is I feel like what we had was written in chalk and little by little it just keeps getting erased, it's just dissolving away slowly: by you, by me…"

"By you?" he squinted at her in confusion. "Brooke," Lucas shook his head once again, "none of this is your fault and I am so sorry."

"Then fix it," her hazel green eyes stared into his blue in pleading. "Drop the suit."

"I can't," Lucas replied.

"You won't," the brunette took a step back from him, "even now when I'm telling you that this could be the end of everything…"

"Brooke please," he stepped towards her and grabbed her arm but she jerked away from him.

"Don't you dare touch me," Broke shoved him away from her. "You made your choice Lucas and it was business. I hope it's worth it." She shot him another angry look before stomping off as fiercely as she'd entered, leaving a saddened Lucas behind.

* * *

Nathan made his way up the walkway to his home, his thoughts still on the petite brunette he'd spent the better part of the afternoon with. He knew it was wrong but being with Brooke just felt right, but as he opened the door and stepped inside his house to the aroma of home-cooking and his son sitting on the floor in front of the couch as he bent over the table to color a picture, this felt right too. He smiled as he took in the sight of the young boy coloring intently, the seriousness on his face only making the scene more endearing.

"Hey buddy," Nathan spoke, watching as his son turned towards him and grinned.

"Daddy!" Jamie hopped up after a second and rushed to his father. "You're home."

Nathan scooped the boy up. "I'm home," he hugged him close. "How was the show and tell at school?"

"It was so cool Dad," Jamie replied as he hopped down from his father and went over to the plant on the table. "Look," he picked up the jar on the table and shook out an ant, watching as the plant closed around the insect. "Isn't it awesome?"

"It sure is buddy," Nathan replied. "How often do you feed it?"

"Only every couple of days and it already had flies today at school and I saved two ants because I wanted to show it to you and Momma when I got home," he explained. "We took pictures today too."

Nathan smiled down at his son. "I'd love to see them."

"Okay," Jamie nodded. "I left them up in my room; I'll be right back," he grinned before rushing up the stairs.

Nathan watched him go before looking around and then making his way to the couch to check the cushions for the ceramic statue he'd carelessly hid there this morning and then forgot about when he rushed out.

"Looking for this?" Peyton spoke from behind him.

"Um-yeah," he said, swallowing hard as his eyes flickered to the statue in question resting within the palm of her hand. "Where-where did you find that?"

"About where you were looking," she answered as she moved towards him. "I kind of sat on it," the blonde let out a small laugh.

"You sat on it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Peyton smiled before holding it up. "It's cute. Where did you get it?"

"I don't know," he shrugged as the lie came out effortlessly. "I guess I just picked it up somewhere. I found it again this morning and I guess I just tossed it on the couch before I left."

Peyton nodded. "Well if you don't know where you got it from I could donate…"

"NO!" he interrupted, watching her stiffen slightly at the tone of his voice. "Sorry, I just mean I like it. I thought I'd hang on to it."

"O-Kay," she said slowly before handing the ceramic figurine to her husband. "I didn't mean to try and get rid of something so important to you." She rolled her eyes at him mockingly.

"It's okay Peyton," Nathan replied, "seriously." He leaned over to give her a kiss. "I think I'll go get washed up before dinner. It smells amazing."

"I'm making pineapple upside down cake too," she added.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

"Do I really need an occasion to show you how much I appreciate you?" she countered before leaning up to give him another kiss. "Go get washed up."

"I'll be quick," he flashed her a quick smile before making his way up the stairs.

Peyton furrowed her brows for a moment before shrugging in nonchalance and going back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

* * *

Jack and Sam sat underneath the stars on the spread out blanket, looking up at the night sky above them. It was the first time they'd ever had a date that didn't consist of the standard dinner and a movie, going to an observatory where they could just relax and gaze up at the sky.

"This is really nice," Sam said as she ran her hand over the embroidery on the blanket before looking up at the stars. "I still can't believe you did all this."

Jack shrugged modestly. "I just wanted to do something to show you what you, you know, mean to me. This thing with Dad's job…"

"It'll be okay," she replied as she reached over to hold his hand. "He's a good business man, he'll recover quickly."

"My mom's worried," Jack said. "She's never had to worry about money before."

"Mine either," Sam rolled her eyes before letting out a yawn. "I think Victoria would probably kill my dad for the insurance money before she'd ever let herself give in to the threat of being broke."

He joined her in laughter. "Maybe I should start keeping a better eye on my dad then. I have a feeling Victoria Davis isn't much different than Mackenzie Daniels."

"Probably not," she smiled. "They both seem to run in the same circles and dropped their kids off while they jet set though at least yours stop in every month."

"You miss them, don't you?" he asked though he already knew the answer. "It's okay that you do."

She shrugged in nonchalance though her eyes betrayed her true feelings. "I guess I just wish they were different, that I had more of a support system but its okay, I mean I have Brooke."

His eyes met hers resolutely before he spoke. "You have me too Sam. I um, I love you."

Sam looked momentarily stunned for a moment before the corners of her mouth lifted in a smile. "I love you too."

"Yeah?" he asked with wide eyes.

She nodded. "Yeah," she watched him smile before she leaned over to kiss him. "I can't wait for the tip to Lantano this weekend."

"Me either," he replied. "You know, we don't have to still share a room if…"

"I want to," she interrupted. "I meant it Jack, about you know."

"Good; because I meant it too," He smiled at her before they kissed again under the night sky and the stars that seemed to be twinkling just for them.

* * *

"Mmm," Jake let out a groan as his wife kneading his shoulders from behind. "That feels great but I really need to get this done and I won't be able to if you keep doing that."

"You need a break," Haley said before leaning forward to kiss his cheek and stepping from behind the sofa to take a seat next to him.

"I know," Jake breathed out heavily as he looked at the documents in front of him. "I just want to be prepared for the preliminary court case; we only have three days until the injunction part of the case is heard."

"And you're going to do amazing," Haley replied. "You and Anna are the best lawyers in Tree Hill, on all of the east coast and there is no way Lucas' second rate attorneys are going to beat the dream team of Jagelski and Taggaro."

"Thank you," he smiled as he reached over to hold her hand, squeezing it in gratitude. "You are amazing, the way you've supported me through everything. I know we just got married and I have so much outside stuff going on..."

"Hey, hey, hey," Haley reached up to touch his face. "Don't do that. You're helping your friend; standing up for her when someone's trying to take advantage and that noble quality is one of the reasons I love you so much. It's one of the reasons why I'm so proud to be your wife so if anyone's amazing here, it's you."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," his eyes looked deeply into hers continuing when he saw her shake her head in rebuttal. "I'm serious. You're caring, supportive, beautiful, fun, and sexy as hell."

"Go on," she laughed, waving her hands in encouragement.

Jake shook his head with a smile. "Let's see, you're also smart, funny, adventurous, and did I mention sexy?"

"You may have," she teased. "You know what else I am?"

"What?" he lifted an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"I'm great with time-management," she shrugged self-assuredly before reaching over and taking the documents from him and setting them on the table.

"Is that right?" he asked huskily.

"Oh yeah," Haley smiled flirtatiously. "Would you like me to teach you a few of my secrets Mr. Jagelski?"

"Oh I'm counting on it Mrs. Jagelski," he replied before leaning over to place a kiss on her lips.

"Why don't we take this to my class room," she lifted a brow flirtatiously before shrieking as her husband lifted her in his arms, carrying her upstairs to their bed.

"I love you," her chestnut eyes looked up at him sweetly from the middle of the bed, eyes raking over him in appreciation as he shed himself of his shirt before climbing on top of her and claiming her lips once again in an even more ardent kiss.

"I love you," he murmured against her mouth before his lips peppered kisses down her neck to her shoulder. "This shirt has been driving me crazy all day."

"You drive me crazy," came her breathy response as she brought his head back up so she could explore his mouth once again, never tiring of his unique flavor and the feelings he evoked inside of her. Haley wrapped her legs around his waist before rolling them over, laughing at the surprised look on his face. "What?"

"My wife is so sexy," Jake said as his fingers caressed her stomach under her shirt tenderly before yanking the garment upwards once she raised her arms to help him. His eyes drank in her supple bosom, encased by a plain pale green bra but to him it was like she had on the finest lingerie.

"Mmm," she let out a moan as his hands palmed them through the soft cotton, her taunt peeks growing stiffer with each movement. Smiling she reached behind her to free them, a frisson of heat washing throughout her body at the way her husband's eyes darkened.

Eagerly Jake brought his mouth to one of her heaving orbs, sucking and licking at it greedily as his hand caresses the other one. Haley began to breath in staccato as he lavished first her right breast and then the left with the same glorious attention, hands almost of their own accord reaching to hold his head close as she surrendered to his ministrations until he finally makes his way back up to her mouth.

It seems that in warp speed the rest of their clothing is discarded and she is sliding herself slowly down his pillar of flesh, sheathing him fully in her wetness. Their union feels as powerful as it did the very first time, even more so as Haley has finally allowed herself to be comfortable in her sexuality and in his love, something she never had until she met Jake.

"You're so amazing," his eyes look up at his wife in awe, sometimes feeling the need to pinch himself to prove that she was real.

"So are you," she says in between breaths as she rose and fell, spine arched.

Jake's muscular thighs flexed as he thrust upwards to meet her, his hands resting at her hips as she continued to slide up and down the swell of his masculinity. Her hands rested on his chest as she rocked against him, her speed increasing as she felt the coil deep within her tightening. Her breasts swayed as she bounced rhythmically, his hands tightening on her hips in an almost bruising force as they continued to drive towards the edge of ecstasy. He felt hot and throbbing within her, and her pulsations became more frequent as their sweat slickened bodies slid against each other's deliciously thrusting.

Haley's legs suddenly tensed against his thighs as she felt her coil finally burst, her internal muscles spasming around his engorged member, causing him to stiffen and then find his own release. They rode out their joint orgasm together as they seared into the pinnacle of ecstasy, his hand fisting in her hair as her brought her head down so their lips could meet in a sensual kiss. When they finally came down she collapsed against his chest bonelessly, one of his hands splaying across her back as the other stroked through her hair tenderly as they lay in silence for a few minutes.

"That was incredible," Jake broke the silence before he kissed the top of her head and then tilting her face upwards so he could place a chaste kiss to her lips. "I think that was time well spent."

She let out a soft laugh. "I told you I was good with time management," she smiled before her eyes met his seriously. "You're going to be great Jake, I know it." Haley reached up to stroke his face. "Not only are you a fantastic husband but you're a fantastic lawyer and a fantastic friend."

"Thank you," he replied, "not just for you belief in me but for this. I know I've had a lot going on and I've been really stressed…"

"Well I'm here whenever you need to release that stress," she laughed teasingly.

"Haley Bob James Jagelski," he admonished mockingly. "When did your mind start staying in the gutter?"

"Oh about the time I married you," she let out another giggle as she moved to lie beside him. "Now, I think it's about time you get dressed and finish up that brief."

"Mrs. Jagelski," he looked at her in mock hurt, "are you throwing me out of bed now that you've had your way with me?"

"Oh yeah," she smiled before leaning up as her lips met his for a quick but passionate kiss before pulling away. "Now, go."

"You're a slave driver," he laughed.

"No, I'm good at time management," she laughed as well before slipping out of bed.

* * *

Lucas stood outside in the hallway for a moment, gathering his resolve before he went in to see his uncle. His life seemed to be moving at warp speed half the time and in slow motion the other half. He knew it was late and that most likely Keith would be sleeping but today had been exceptionally long and trying and right now he need the steadfast guidance and support that only the man lying in that hospital bed could provide. Taking a steady breath, the brooding blonde moved into the room slowly before quietly taking a seat beside the bed. He couldn't help but think of how much smaller his uncle looked lying there. All his life Keith had seemed almost bigger than life, not because of his stature but because of his presence.

"Lucas," Keith croaked out somewhat gruffly as he opened his eyes.

"Uncle Keith," the younger man forced a smile. "I-I didn't mean to wake you Pop." It was a nickname he used frequently growing up; Dan was his dad but Keith would always be his father, his pop.

Keith smiled up at the young man he thought of as a son. "What's on your mind?"

Lucas shook his head, knowing that he'd never be able to hide anything from him. "A lot," he shrugged. "The company and Brooke and Dan…"

"Your mother told me," he interrupted. "You're suing Danny, Deb and Brooke?"

"Yes," he answered honestly. "I know from the outside you may seem disappointed in me."

"I could never be disappointed in you son," he let out a labored breath, "but I am curious why you're doing this."

"I'm doing to this for our company Pop," Lucas spoke resolutely. "I'm doing this for our family."

Keith looked up at the young man in confusion. "Lucas…"

"Do you remember when I figured out Dan was my father? I think I was six or seven and Nathan and I were playing on the same softball team and some of the other kids were teasing me, telling me that his dad was my dad and they threw me out because they didn't want me," he shook his head sadly. "I told them they were all liars and I ran home and asked my mom and when she told me it was true, that Dan Scott was my father…"

"You ran away," Keith continued for him. "You were six." He let out another heavy breath, the problems with his heart having affected his breathing. "I looked for you all over and then I finally found you out on that bench on the pier, heading towards The River Court."

"You found me and we talked and then we talked some more as we walked home and then after Mom came out and hugged me, you made us root beer floats," Lucas reminisced. "We talked about so much that night: about Dan, how much you and mom loved me, and about how families came in many forms. I felt so important that night." His eyes met his uncle's. "Do you remember what you said to me that night? You said that our family, you and me and mom, that this family was the most important thing in the world to you…"

"And that my love for our family was unwavering and undying," he supplied. "I remember." He smiled as he took another breath. "I asked you to make me a promise that night…to always look out for our family."

"That's what I'm doing now Uncle Keith," he replied. "Dan, you know him, if he knew you were sick he'd pounce on House of Scott. He'd pounce on the board members and he'd tried to take over. This lawsuit is our insurance, for our family and the future of our company."

"But this isn't just Dan, its Brooke and Deb too," Keith reminded him.

"Do you think Dan cares about collateral damage?" he retorted. "He's the reason you're in here now."

"Lucas," he said sadly as he reached over to hold the young man's hand, "Dan has nothing to do with my condition."

"You and I both know he caused this," Lucas said resolutely. "And dealing with him constantly trying to undermine you and using every shady trick in the book…" he trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He's going to pay and I am going to keep my promise to you Uncle Keith, I promise."

* * *

Brooke sat in the living room curled up on the sofa as she watched a movie, a pint of chocolate-chip cookie dough ice cream in her lap as she dug in triumphantly. She felt great after her blow up at Lucas, finally letting out all her bottled up emotions over the situation and couldn't help but feel freer, lighter somehow. There was a part of her before that moment that thought that just maybe she'd brought this on herself by what she was doing with Lucas' brother, as if it were karmic justice, but after leaving there she'd realized that the lawsuit was nothing more than collateral damage in the vendetta against Dan that had apparently become the sole focus of her ex-husband.

"Hey Brooke," Sam smile cheerily as she stepped inside. "You look better."

"I feel better," the older brunette said with a nod before returning the smile. "How was tonight?"

"Awesome," Sam's smile brightened. "He took me to the observatory and we had this picnic on a blanket up at the top…"

"On a blanket?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Stop it," she pushed her sister playfully. "It was sweet, we didn't do anything." She rolled her eyes before going quiet. "He told me he loved me."

"Really?" Brooke asked excitedly before sticking her spoon back in the container and setting it on the table so she could turn to focus fully on her sister. "That's wonderful honey, what did you say?"

The younger brunette blushed for a moment before answering, "I said it too," she let out a deep breath. "It's so weird, I never really felt like this before, but I can tell he means it."

"Of course he does," Brooke replied. "Who wouldn't?"

"Victoria and Richard," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh honey," Brooke said sadly as she reached a comforting hand over to her sister. "Mom and Dad love you, they really do love us both but they don't exactly know how to show it because their parents didn't."

"But you know how to show it," she shrugged. "I mean, I think you…"

"You know I do, I love you so much Sam," she squeezed her hand in emphasis. "You're my little sister and you've brought so much to my life since you came to live with me."

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes. "I think I uprooted your life is more like it."

"That isn't true," her hazel green orbs meet her sister's orbs of a slightly darker hue. "You've taught me to be more responsible and to take more chances in the same breath. I'm glad that you're here and I hope you're glad you're here with me."

"I am glad I'm here with you," Sam agreed honestly, her head tilting as she looked at her thoughtfully. "I think I learned to love from you and then Jack opened me up to a whole different kind, but don't tell him that."

Brooke nodded with a smile. "Your secret's safe with me," she laughed, "but it's true. Sometimes a guy can come into your life and open you up to a kind of love you never knew existed outside of romance novels and fairytales."

"Was that what it was like with Lucas?" Sam asked eagerly.

"No," she shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, Lucas and I loved each other very much and a part of me still does even though I'm mad as hell at him right now." She paused briefly, "You know with Luke, it was the first time I'd ever experienced anything in that realm. I mean I only had Richard and Victoria Davis as reference points and like you said…" she trailed off with a shrug. "What Lucas and I had was definitely real and deep and beautiful…"

"But not that all encompassing, passionate, romance novel kind of love," Sam finished for her before peering at her sister. "So who is he?"

"Who is who?" Brooke asked.

"Oh don't give me that," Sam said. "You have to spill and don't tell me it's no one because I saw that expression on your face."

"Have some ice-cream," Brooke smiled with a raspy laugh before handing the container to her sister.

"Brooke," Sam whined.

"I'll tell you when you're older," the older brunette replied. "Now tell me about your date with Jack and don't leave a thing out."

"You're lucky I have such a good story but don't think after my story is done you're going to be off the hook," she quipped before spooning a generous amount onto the spoon and shoveling it into her mouth.

"Fine," Brooke took the spoon from her sister's hand before getting ready to take a bite. "Wait, maybe you should tell me what happened first before I eat off the same spoon."

Sam erupted in laughter before rolling her eyes as her sister hurriedly went to grab another spoon before they settled on the couch to finish gossiping over cookie dough ice-cream.

* * *

Nathan stood at the window of his bedroom looking out at the night sky. The moon was full, just as it had been the first night he and Brooke had crossed the line and given into their desire for each other. Though desire seemed like a fitting word, it still didn't seem to completely describe what he felt for her: the yearning, the passion, the completion; sometimes it didn't even feel real the emotions were so intense. He had to admit he'd never felt anything like it, not even when he and Peyton first got together. Sex with Broke was like lightening in a bottle that just had to break free and streak across the sky. He'd been nervous when Peyton held the ceramic monkey statue in her hand, the souvenir of his affair with Brooke, but he'd also been a bit relieved that the lies may be coming to an end and that it would be over. But then he'd thought of everything he and Peyton had been through and what the knowledge of his affair with the bewitching brunette would do to her and he was right back to feeling the anxiety of covering up his extramarital activities.

"You're still up?" the familiar female voice spoke from behind him in surprise. "I thought for sure you'd be asleep by now."

"I couldn't seem to relax," Nathan said as he turned around. "How was the band you and Faith went to see?"

"Good," Peyton smiled before stepping towards him to give him a quick kiss, "great actually. We're seriously considering signing them though there's another similar band we want to check out first." She moved towards the bed and plopped down so she could remove her shoes. "Faith wants to check them out tomorrow."

"Are they playing in the area?" he asked as he moved from the window and came to the bed to sit down next to her.

"A dive in South Carolina tomorrow afternoon," she answered with a shrug. "I told her I wasn't sure."

"Do you want to go?" Nathan asked as he turned towards her.

"Honestly yes," her eyes lit up at the thought. "You know how much I love being involved in all aspects but I didn't know if it would be alright with you. We were supposed to meet with the coordinator about Elizabeth's Endeavor tomorrow."

"We can reschedule for the next day Peyt," he replied.

"I just don't want it to seem like I'm forgetting about my daughter or that she's not important anymore because she's no longer with us," she said sadly as her eyes stared down at the floor.

"Hey," he reached up under her chin to turn her face towards his so he could look into her eyes. "Lizzie will always be with us and you know how awesome she thought your job was. You were a great mom to her and anyone who knows you knows you'd never forget her."

"Thank you," she smiled warmly at him. "I guess I better call Faith before she goes to sleep." Peyton looked around the room for her phone. "I must've left my cell downstairs." She stood up. "Don't go to sleep before I get back."

"You got a deal," he replied before their lips met in another chaste kiss, him going back to the window to stare out at the moon again once his wife had left the room. He knew it was wrong but with Peyton going out of town for at least part of the day tomorrow it left time open for the woman who seemed to consume his thoughts more and more with each passing day and before he could stop himself he'd grabbed his cell from where it lay on the nightstand to dial the familiar number.

"Hello?" Brooke's raspy voice wafted through the phone.

"Hey," Nathan replied. "It's me."

"I know," you could hear the smile in her voice. "What's going on?"

"I gotta see you," he answered.

"When?" Brooke questioned.

"Tomorrow," he paused briefly, "the same room at The Athletic Club."

"I have a meeting early but I'll be done by one," she replied.

"Okay," he nodded even though she couldn't see him. "I'll meet you there."

"Okay," she smiled into the receiver again. "I'll see you then."

Nathan eyes went to the empty doorway of his bedroom, knowing he didn't have much time left. "I have to go; goodnight Davis."

"Goodnight Scott," came her raspy reply before she hung up.

He stared at the phone for a minute before retuning it to the nightstand and settling into bed just as his wife reentered the room. "You talk to Faith?"

"Yes, it's a go," she smiled. "It should only be a day trip and I should be back by early tomorrow night."

"Sounds good," he nodded.

"What about you?" she asked as she stripped off her clothes before donning one of his oversized t-shirts for bed. "I thought I heard you talking when I was coming upstairs."

"Oh," he blanked for a moment before the lie easily slid out of his mouth, "just leaving a message for the coordinator about tomorrow."

"Funny, I left her a message too. I guess great minds think alike," Peyton said before slipping into bed, her head immediately seeking residence against his chest. "Goodnight baby."

Nathan wrapped an arm around her as the guilt settled in his stomach before placing a soft kiss in her hair. "Goodnight Peyt."


	32. Chapter 31: Addicted

**A/N: **Hey guys! I finally got my computer back with the files transferred thank goodness. I thought I was going to have to attack someone in Best Buy but thankfully no one was hurt when I got my computer back, lol! I actually am posted this a day later because I reworked just a little bit of it and I think it's better now.

**boothimyours**- Thanks so much! Glad you really enjoyed the chapter. Yeah Keith really is the voice of reason and will help Lucas in the upcoming chapters. And yes Nathan is feeling the pressure but he's not ready to give up Brooke so it's going to get increasingly complicated.

**Luv2Live**- I'm glad to reassure you, I never plan on leaving anything i write unfinished and especially this one. I have alot of fun writing this one, it's just life gets in the way sometimes. I can't yet tell you how it's going to end but Nathan and Brooke have quite a ways to go before this story is finished. Thanks for reviewing!

**Callison**- Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. There will be quite a bit of Brathan in this chapter.

**GHJaSam4Ever**- Thanks! Yeah, it's a complicated situation and I try to write it as such. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**miralinda**- You're right, he should but at this point in time he's not quite ready but believe me, it's coming sooner rather than later. And yes Lucas is letting his fear of what Dan will do as well as the turmoil of emotions over what's happening to Keith rule over his better judgement but that will all be coming to a head in the next two chapters after this. sorry, I wasn't back soon as promised but this time it wasn't me getting busy, it was the stupid computer crashing, honest, lol! Thanks for the review!

**Tanya**- Thanks for the review as always! And you're totally right about Lucas, like I said to the previous reviewer, he's letting his fears and emotions overrule his better judgement. I actually have some of Lucas' reaction to Brathan written but i have a few more things to flesh out before we get to it.

**Marissa Davis**- Yeah, Nathan's definitely torn and he's going to be like that for a little bit. I think it would be worse though if he felt no guilt at what he's doing though. I'm glad you like the other aspects of the story too, not many people mention the others so I'm glad you are enjoying the Jack and Sam as well as the Jake and Haley. There is lots of Brathan goodness in this chapter though. thanks for the review!

**dstarlight**- No prob, I'm glad I haven't lost you, lol. Yeah Lucas almost had to be going off the hinges a little to make Brooke turning to Nathan more plausible IMO but I have every intention on trying to start redeeming him in this fic once he gets a real wake up call that is coming up soon. Like I've said to other reviewers, right now he's letting fear over Dan's actions and the emotions over what's happening to Keith overrule his good judgement and his concern for the other people he cares about. i felt like we saw some of that on the show when he went to work for Dan and kept sneaking around his office, despite the fact he had promised Nathan he'd give up his vendetta against their father, I just took it a little further. I agree with you on Nathan, yes you want to see him let go and just be with Brooke but he wouldn't be the man he is, and IMO a good one who doing something wrong, if he didn't feel any guilt. LOL, about Peyton, I kind of have to care cause I'm writing it but if I was reading it i probably wouldn't care much either. IO actually try to make a conscious effort to write her fairly but I'm not a fan of her character... I only really liked her in S2 and early S3 and then she went back to being even worse than she was in S1 IMO. I pretty much ff through her S4 and then S6, though i found her somewhat tolerable in S5. And you get your wish somewhat in this chapter, there's quite a bit of Brathan goodness. Anyways, thanks for the awesome review.

**Serna Rose Lau**- Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked the Jake and Haley last chapter. I think my reviewers rock!

**BrathanXOXO**-Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Lucas is being immature right now and letting other things like his emotions over Keith and his resentment and fear of Dan's actions overrule his judgement. I'm glad you enjoyed the slap, it wasn't in there at first but after i read the reviews for the previous chapter saying she should slap him I wrote it in, lol! I'm glad you enjoyed the Sam and Jack, as well as the Haley and Jake... it's good to know people are enjoying the other aspects of the story too. lots of Brathan in this one... enjoy!

**CaseyJr**- Thanks so much! I'm glad you're lovin' Brathan in this. In the next couple of chapters we'll see the first person react to the affair but it'll probably be who everyone least expects.

Without further adeiu...  
.

.

**Addicted**

_Maybe I'm addicted, I'm out of control,  
but you're the drug that keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar, but all I really know is  
you're the only reason I'm trying.  
When you're lying next to me, love is going through to me;  
Oh it's beautiful.  
Everything is clear to me, 'till I hit reality  
and I lose it all..._

Brooke sat at the conference table next to Dan and Deb as Jake, who was sitting across from them besides Anna, went over their strategy for the injunction hearing that was coming up the day after tomorrow. Seeing the confidence on her best friend's face as he spoke made her feel better about the whole situation.

"Now once we win this injunction the three of you can get back to work on your plans," Jake continued, "and Lucas won't be able to stop you."

"But with the case still hanging over our head it may make some of the people who would normally be on board reluctant to sign any contracts when the future of Spatopia is hanging in the balance," Deb added.

"Well that is why we are countersuing Lucas should this fall on our side and I believe it will," Anna replied. "We're going to ask to be compensated for the extra mitigation steps Spatopia has to deal with in regards to pushing back construction and missed opportunities due to his lawsuit, which we hope to prove to be fraudulent."

"Once we're heard it should be fairly cut and dry," Jake replied. "The judge will have to see this is nothing but a personal vendetta from a bitter man against his father, step-mother, and ex-wife."

Brooke hated to hear him painted that way but said nothing, knowing they had to do whatever they could to save their company.

"We're going to work very hard to prove this is a personal attack and should not be wasting the court's time," Anna added. "Hopefully after this courtesy review the judge will choose to dismiss the rest of the case."

"And that's really a possibility?" Brooke asked.

"Absolutely," Jake answered. "If we can make it clear in that first injunction hearing that this lawsuit is really baseless the judge may just consider waving the rest of the trial and ending it right there."

"That's what's great about having something heard in arbitration," Anna continued. "There is definitely more leniency in what you are allowed to bring in and you only have to deal with the judge which in cases like these can give you added leverage."

"Good," Deb said with a nod. "So that's it, we're prepared."

"Completely and prepared to win at that," Jake said with a confident smile.

"I knew I could count on you both," Dan said as he stood up and reached over to shake each of the lawyer's hands who had also risen. "If Lucas wants a fight, he's going to get one."

"Thank you both so much," Brooke said as she rose from her chair, shaking Anna's hand before offering a quick embrace to her best friend.

"Yes, thank you," Deb said as she shook their hands as well before walking them to the door.

"I have a meeting," Dan said before leaning over to kiss his wife tenderly against her temple. "I'll see you ladies later," he flashed them a smile before exiting as well.

"This is good," Brooke nodded. "This is really good, I'm glad they're so confident. I want to win, we have to," she turned towards her business partner. "This is our dream."

"But this is hard for you," the older woman said sympathetically.

"It's Lucas," she let out a deep breath. "I just wish things didn't have to be this way."

"So do I," Deb replied. "He's my step-son; we're supposed to be family and I know Dan has done a lot to hurt him in the past but I just, I don't understand where this is coming from."

"Neither do I," the brunette shook her head. "I don't know what's going on with him."

Deb nodded in agreement. "I keep thinking maybe I should reach out to him but I don't think I would be received very well."

"I tried to talk to him," Brooke shook her head sadly, "but it was like he could hear me but he just wasn't listening."

"I'm sorry Brooke," Deb replied with a sympathetic smile. "I know what this is costing you."

"You didn't do this, Lucas did." Brooke said just as she felt a buzzing in her pocket. "Sorry, I should probably check…"

"Go ahead," the blonde motioned before stepping back to give the younger woman a little privacy.

Brooke pulled her cellphone out of her pocket, seeing it was a new text message she pressed the button to read it. _All I have been doing all day is thinking about you, I can't wait to get naked with you. Don't be late Davis. ~Nathan. _She couldn't stop the blush that crept across her cheeks or the dimpled smile.

"Well that certainly put a smile on your face," Deb said cheerily. "Who is he?"

The brunette quickly typed her own message before registering what the other woman was saying to her. "Wha-what?" Brooke looked up in surprise.

"Oh don't give me that," Deb laughed. "That look on your face says it all."

"Really?" she quirked an eyebrow. "And what exactly is it saying?"

"That you're in love," Deb smiled warmly. "Lucas' loss is this new man's gain."

"No," Brooke shook her head adamantly. "It's… this… I'm not in love."

"You keep telling yourself that," the blonde laughed. "I have a few errands to run. I'll see you later."

"Deb, it's really not what…" she called out to the woman as she left before sighing as she disappeared out of view, "you think." Her eyes went back to the message, reading over it again. "I'm not in love," she said softly to herself. "I can't be in love with Nathan; I just can't."

* * *

Nathan sat at his desk with a smile on his face as he looked at his phone, smiling at the message he'd just received. _I can't wait to show you what I've being thinking about doing to you all day so don't you be late Scott. ~Brooke_

"Hey Nathan," Bevin said as she breezed through the door, noticing the expression on his face. "What has you smiling like that?"

"Nothing," he shook his head before putting his phone away. "What's up Bevin?"

"I have the new promo photos for the St. Patrick's Day campaign," she said as she laid the folder out in front of him. "They're pretty good if I say so myself."

"These are really good," he said impressed before looking up at his sister. "You've done a really great job Bev; I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," she nodded.

"I'm serious," he replied. "The launch from your Valentine's promo is still going strong and we've already exceeded the projected figures and Valentine's Day isn't even here yet."

"That's mean a lot," Bevin smiled at her older brother. "I know everyone thinks the only reason I'm here is because I'm Dan Scott's daughter and he's taken pity on me…"

"No," Nathan interrupted with a shake of his head, "you prove everyday why you're here. You have a great eye for this kind of stuff."

"But I don't know anything about profit and loss sheets or projection quotas or acquisitions and accounting," the blonde shook her head.

"And the people who do all those things don't know anything about marketing to the everyday person and the kind of things that catches the attention of women," he defended. "You do. I know I haven't exactly been around to tell you what a great job you're doing or how great of a job you did while I was gone, or how much you stepped in to help with Jamie…"

"You've had a lot on your mind," she said as she sat down across from him. "Losing Elizabeth has been hard for all of us obviously but she was your little girl."

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's been rough and I know I was all over the place for a while and even though I know I'll never get over it, I finally feel like I'm starting to get through it."

"Lizzie would want you to be able to," she said assuredly. "She'd want you to be happy," Bevin paused for a moment to study him, "and you finally seem like you are."

"I'm getting there," Nathan agreed with a nod. "I've had some really great support in you and the rest of the family and friends." He smiled as he thought of one friend in particular: Brooke.

"See," she pointed out, "there it goes again."

"What?" he asked.

"That carefree smile and the way your eyes lit up right now," Bevin said. "Things must be going really great with you and Peyton now. I know there was some distance after Lizzie's death but looking at you now…"

"Peyton and I are fine," he interrupted.

"I'm betting you're better than fine," she countered.

He looked taken aback. "Why would you say that?"

"Because that look on your face when I came in and just now when we were talking about the support you've had to get through this," Bevin said as she stood up, "that look is the look of a guy who's totally in love."

"Bev," he shook his head.

"Its okay big brother," she smiled warmly. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I think it's great." She made her way towards the door sporting an amused smile. "I'm happy for you. I'll see you later."

"Bev," Nathan shook his head with a smile as she closed the door behind her. "I can't," he shook his head as he spoke his thoughts aloud. "It's already complicated enough, I can't…" he let out an exasperated breath, "I can't be in love with Brooke."

* * *

Peyton fumbled out of the house with her luggage and her purse, hurriedly making her way down the drive to where the taxi was supposed to be waiting at the front gate. Somehow she'd overslept and had managed to miss the first cab that she'd ordered and was in no mood to wait for another one.

"Damn it!" she cursed as her bag jerked after being rolled over a rock, her purse flying to the ground as she tried to steady her luggage.

"Peyton," Julian called from behind her before coming to assist her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she blew the fallen hair out of her face as she picked up the strewn items that had fallen from her handbag. "It's just been one of those mornings and Nate is already gone and the first cab left and…"

"Hey Peyton," his hand reached out to touch one of hers, "breathe."

She smiled before breathing in deeply and then exhaling. "Sorry, I'm just in a hurry."

"Where are you headed?" Julian asked as he placed the last fallen item in her purse.

"South Carolina," she answered. "My flight leaves in an hour and…"

"C'mon," he interrupted as he took her small suitcase from her. "I'll take you to the airport; that is if you're ready to stop avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you," the blonde retorted as she followed him to his SUV and slid into the passenger seat. "I've just been busy."

Julian scoffed as he put her luggage in the backseat before getting into the driver's seat and pulling away.

"I'm serious," she defended. "I was just…"

"Busy," he finished for her as they rode off the property and onto the main road. "Too busy to return my phone calls; got it."

Peyton sighed. "It's not that," she turned to look at him. "Julian, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he replied before it fell silent for a few minutes. "So South Carolina, huh; off to check out a new band?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Red Bedroom has really been great lately. Faith wants to have a party soon with all our new artists, probably at Tric."

"That sounds great," Julian replied honestly. "And things with you and Nathan seem back on track, I'm genuinely happy for you."

"Thank you," Peyton smiled warmly. "What about you? How are things with Lindsay?"

"They're good," he answered, "really good actually. It took us a while to get back on track but I really think that we are now. That's why I was calling you."

She turned away from the scenery to glance in his direction. "I don't understand."

He shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to make sure we could still be friends. You know we've been friends for what?"

"About fifteen years," she said with a laugh before realization dawned on her. "Wow, has it really been that long?"

"I think it has," Julian offered her a small smirk. "Just because there was a time I wanted more doesn't mean I wanted to lose your friendship Peyton; you mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too Julian," Peyton replied. "I never, ever wanted to lose you. I hope you know that."

"I think I do," he nodded, feeling the same way. "And now that things with Lindsay are really solid and you and Nathan seem solid again, you don't have to avoid me anymore. I miss my friend Peyt."

"I miss you too," she reached over to touch his hand as he pulled to a stop, feeling an electric current pass through her but was unable to pull her hand away. "I guess we're here," she looked around before offering him a warm smile. "And I promise, no more avoiding you." Her green eyes stared into his brown, "I do _need_ you in my life."

"I need you too," Julian squeezed her hand gently as their eyes clung for a few beats before he finally let go of her hand and stepped out of the car to get her bag.

* * *

Brooke stood by the window in the hotel suite, waiting for Nathan to arrive. She'd brought lingerie for their encounter but was suddenly unsure about it. And on top of that she couldn't get Deb's earlier words to her out of her mind but she knew she couldn't let herself fall in love with Nathan. She had to admit what she felt for him was more than friendship and more than just some casual fling but she was unable to allow herself to think that it was love because if it was, that only meant they had to end things before she got hurt.

"Hey," Nathan said from the doorway as his stepped inside, his eyes slowly roaming over her body which was clad in a rosy pink leopard patterned chemise with black lace trim that came down to just the tops of her thighs. "Wow," he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him just looking at her, "you look so hot right now."

"Thanks," she said as her cheeks flushed crimson. "Is this okay? I wasn't sure…" she trailed off, still feeling a bit apprehensive about wearing lingerie for him.

"Oh it's definitely okay," he replied, his voice sounding husky to even his own ears as he felt himself stiffen within his pants. "Get over here."

She smiled coyly before moving towards him so he could pull her into his arms for a fiery kiss. Brooke moaned into his mouth as she felt his hardening length pressing against her, her mouth wide open while her eyes fluttered shut as thick rivers of passion rippled through her body. Their tongues met in a series of intimate caresses, exploring each and every corner of the other's mouth sensually.

"Mmm, you drive me crazy," she said breathlessly as they parted.

"I know the feeling," he quipped before he nipped at her lips in a few chaste kisses before placing feather-light kisses down Brooke's neck. "Hours alone with one very hot and sexy Brooke Davis," he mumbled against her neck as she arched back to give him better access, "what should we do?"

"Anything you want," she said raspily before his lips returned to hers for another arduous kiss.

She clung to him desperately as his hands drifted down to knead her buttocks, pulling her closer against him and his undeniable arousal. Brooke sighed into his mouth, feeling that all familiar rush of heat gathering between her legs as they kissed and caressed one another.

"Anything," he spoke against her mouth.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded in between kisses.

Nathan backed her up further into the center of the room as he rained languid kisses down her chin to the base of her neck before finding her pulse point and sucking at it greedily. "Bed, floor, couch…"he rattled off places quickly.

"Bed," she said before pulling back to meet his eyes, her right eyebrow quirked. "At least for now."

"I can work with that," He said before lifting her petite from in his arms and then tossing her on the bed, causing her to let out a raspy giggle. Nathan crawled over her, stroking her hair back from her face. "God I want you," he looked down at her reverently before his lips were on hers once again.

She spread he legs to cradle him as they kissed, one of his hands sliding up her inner thigh until he found her bare decalescent honey pot. Brooke trembled as he drew his finger along her slit, finding her ready for him.

"You're always so wet," he whispered against her ear as he slipped a finger inside of her slick walls, a cocky grin spreading across his face at the sound of her sultry whimper.

"You make me this way," she gasped while her hips urged forward in response to his fingers pumping in and out of her rhythmically. "Uh…Nate…yes!"

"That's it baby, let it go," Nathan whispered seductively before his mouth found one of her breasts, tonguing her nipple through the thin lacy material as his fingers thrust within her even faster until she was sent over the precipice, calling out his name in adulation.

It took her a few moments to come back to Earth and when she did she found him hovering over her, his eyes gazing at her face in the most loving fashion she could ever remember anyone looking at her. It both thrilled and scared her and even though the fear made her want to look away, she couldn't seem to break the intimate gaze.

"You have on," she let out a labored breath as she was still dealing from the aftershocks of her orgasm, "too many clothes."

"Is that a request Davis?" he said before placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"You bet," she said before offering him a dimpled smile, watching him get off the bed and remove his clothes in what seemed like a tortuously slow fashion to her. "Nathan," she finally spoke when he was left only in his boxers.

"What?" he laughed at her impatience.

Brooke huffed, pouting her lips like a child. "Weren't you the one who said you couldn't wait to get naked with me?"

"Well you're not exactly naked now are you Davis?" he challenged cockily.

Smiling at him, she pulled the thin piece of fabric over her head swiftly and tossed it to the floor before laying back on the bed, knees bent and legs open in a temerity invitation.

"Damn," he groaned at her brazenness, finding her to be the most sexually arousing creature he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. He was frozen for a few minutes, just drinking in her naked form lying on the bed in offering to him and he could feel his chest swell with male pride at being able to call her his, if only for the intimate moments behind closed doors. Finally he slid his last article of clothing down his legs, causing his well-endowed manhood to jut out proudly.

"Now you," she reached a hand out to him, her voice laden with sexual need, "get over here."

He smiled at his earlier words being thrown back at him before climbing on top of her, their lips almost immediately fussing together passionately. They pulled back to look at each other, eyes clinging hotly as he slid into her wet warmth, his firm pillar of flesh stretching her deliciously as they began their sinuous dance of pleasure. He was hot and throbbing, pulsating and vibrating inside her as she clenched and throbbed around him in rhythmic waves.

"You feel so good," Nathan said as he stared down at her, "like you were made for me," he grunted as he increased his speed. "Mine…" he growled in her ear.

"I am yours," she said submissively, loving the way he always became so possessive of her, "only yours Nate."

Brooke moaned as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and plunged even deeper within her, thrusting hard and fast as she ground against him with each and every stroke.

Nathan seemed to grow even harder and she slicker as they started in the last leg of their journey to bliss that had begun with an ardent kiss. Neither could stop staring into the other's eyes, both feeling more connected in that moment to each other than they'd ever felt to anyone else in their lives and even though neither was willing to say it yet, it was clear in both their eyes and in their every kiss and caress that this was more than just two people having sex.

Brooke reached up to grasp his face in her hands, bringing him down to share in yet another heated kiss as Nathan speared in and out of her forcefully, her fingernails digging into his back as they drove atavistically to their climax.

"Oh… Yes! It feels so good," she cried out. "Nathan," she whimpered in pleasure as her head fell back against the pillow.

Before Brooke knew it the tightening coil within her burst free, her internal muscles clenching tightly and gripping fiercely at his throbbing member, catapulting him over the edge with her as labored breaths, moans, and cries of each other's names escaped them and they were both sent tumbling into their own private, blissful vortex.

* * *

Peyton sat at one of the tables in the desolate club. It was still fairly early in the afternoon and no one was really there yet except for a few stray people having a beer or two midday. She looked up at the band on stage: a drummer, a lead guitarist, a bass guitarist, and a female lead singer. She watched as they checked all their equipment before going into their sound check.

"Great sound check," Faith said as she returned to the table, taking a seat next to her friend.

"Yeah, really great," Peyton agreed, "and they're local, not too far a commute to Tree Hill."

"That's a definite plus," the sienna woman nodded. "They're definitely a little raw but there's something there; they certainly have something special."

"Yeah," the blonde nodded in response. "There's a magic between them." She looked back up at the stage, letting the music and the lyrics permanent through her. "So, everything okay?"

"Yeah," Faith answered. "It was just Felix checking in. Apparently his parents have decided this weekend is as good as any for them to visit."

"Nice," she drew the word out. "I don't know much about his parents."

"They're pretty nice though it took them a while to be okay with me," she replied. "They're kind of old school and when they found out Felix and I were living together before we were married they kind of blew a gasket. I mean we were in our junior year of college but still…"

"Wow," her green eyes were wide. "They would've hated me, being knocked up in high school and all."

"But it turned out alright," Faith smiled. "Liz is a great…" she stopped herself before she could say anymore. "Oh Peyton, I am so sorry."

"It's okay," she shook her head. "I almost forget sometimes too except I never forget, if that makes any sense at all."

Faith nodded. "I can't imagine how hard it is still for you and Nathan."

"Yeah, but we're getting through it together," Peyton replied. "A lot of couples when they go through something like this it tears them apart and for a little while there I thought that was what was happening to me and Nate but now I have no doubt that we will make it through this. We're both committed to our marriage."

"And now that the whole Julian thing is behind you, you can move on from that too." Faith supplied.

"Yeah," Peyton agreed with another nod. "It was good to see him today. He's still one of my best friends and so important to me, we just can't ever cross that line again."

"And there are no feelings there?" she peered at her business partner.

"I love my husband," the blonde stated firmly, truly believing that statement but also unable to say she had no feelings for the other man. "That's all that matters."

"Good," the sienna woman offered her friend a smile. "I am really happy for you."

"Me too," Peyton said. "I have a feeling everything is going to turn out just the way it's supposed to."

"I have a feeling you're right," Faith replied before turning back to the band. "Wow, I like this one even better than the last."

"Me too," Peyton agreed with a wide smile. "I can't wait to hear them tonight in front of a live audience."

Faith nodded in agreement before they both quieted, letting the music wash over them.

* * *

"Wow!" Brooke breathed out as she plopped stomach first against the mattress and Nathan rolled to the other side, flopping on his back next to her unceremoniously.

"Wow is right," he said as he stared up at the ceiling, his breathing slightly labored as well. "How many times was that mathematician?"

She giggled at the inside joke. "I have no idea. I think you made me lose count again." She felt his hand began to trace patterns on her back as she sighed. "I am pleasantly spent," she replied with a smile as she snuggled into the bed.

"Come here Davis," he said as he reached his arm around her and rolled her over to her side.

"I don't think I could-ump!" she was silenced as his mouth devoured hers deliberately and slowly.

"I just want to hold you," he said after they parted, reaching up a hand to stroke through her brunette tresses worshipfully, "and kiss you."

She smiled as he placed a quick kiss to her lips. "Yeah, we both know where that ends up," she winked at him playfully before resting her head against the smooth plane of his chest. "Nathan?"

"Hmm," he answered, eyes having closed in relaxation as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Do you feel guilty?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Sometimes," he answered honestly, "but I guess not enough or this wouldn't keep happening. I guess I want you so bad it doesn't matter. You're like an addiction to me, my own personal drug."

"Addictions are bad," she shrugged against him.

"Not this one," he tilted her head up so his blue orbs could look into her hazel green. "Are you feeling guilty?"

"I feel guilty because I don't feel guilty," she rolled her eyes. "A lot of sense that makes. I just, I…" she trailed off as her eyes boar into his in a swirl of emotions.

His eyes widened in realization. "Brooke, I…"

"No," she shook her head before he could go any further. "We can't, it's already complicated enough."

He nodded before his blue orbs meet hers resolutely. "I do, I do need to tell you something though."

"Okay," she nodded.

"I just want you to know that I'm grateful for you, for this," he paused briefly. "After Lizzie died, I was just going through the motions, you know. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I was numb and then there you were," his hand reached up to tuck a stray tendril behind her ear tenderly, "beautiful you. You made me smile and laugh again; you have made me feel alive again Brooke. I don't think there's anyone else who could have done that for me. You've saved me."

"You've done all the same things for me too Nathan," she replied. "I mean, I didn't even realize what I was missing in my life till you. I mean I never really said anything but I was so sad, so unhappy all the time and now, now I am truly happy and you made me this way." Brooke's eyes looked into his lovingly as they watered up with emotion. "And I know this is crazy and unconventional and complicated but I am grateful for you too and however long we get to be together."

Nathan reached up to cup her cheek, watching as her eyes close as she leaned into his palm. "I wish I could stay here with you forever, wrapped up in our own private bubble."

"So do I," Brooke smiled softly before her eyes finally opened to meet his once again. "But the outside world does exist."

"Not right now," Nathan replied. "Right here, right now in this room, the only people that matter are me and my girl and make no mistake Davis, you are my girl."

"I am yours Nathan," she smiled before leaning up to kiss his lips, "and right now, you belong to me."

"And you belong to me," Nathan tilted his head down to kiss her again, this time more urgently and insistent than the last as his tongue probed inside her mouth to entangle with hers.

They continued their slow but passionate exploration of one another's mouths as Nathan straddled her legs over his body.

"See," she laughed as they finally parted. "I know what you're after mister."

"Is it working?" he asked cockily.

"Oh yeah," she offered him a dimpled smile before rising up, waiting as he adjusted himself so she could slid down his turgid length.

"Brooke," he held her hips still before his eyes met hers in a truthful stare. "You do know, this isn't all I'm after."

"I know Nathan," she smiled as she began to rock against him slowly, leaning down to kiss him as her hair fell down around the faces like a curtain blanketing out the outside world and it's reality as they gave in to each other and their own private addiction once again.


	33. Chapter 32: Comes To The Light

**A/N: **Hello all! I'll keep this short since I'm already posting days after I intended.

**CaseyJr- **Thanks for the review! We are slowly getting to Peyton finding out but there will be someone else who puts it together before she does and it will probably come as a surprise to most readers.

**Luv2Live**- I'm glad you're enjoying it. the legal stuff begins in this chapter so i hope it lives up to your expectations. Thanks for the reviewing!

**Callison**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying getting to see them start admitting that they're fallen for eachother, there will be more of that coming up. As for a date, it's a little hard to do since he's married but there will definitely be time spent together before it all hits the fan.

**Marissa Davis**- Yeah they are, just unwilling to say it yet but they both know it. I'm glad you liked the "my girl' part. Thanks for reviewing!

**miralinda**- Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you thought it was sweet despite the hotness, lol. As for Peyton I think she's like a lot of women whose husbands have affairs, they don't want to see it so they don't. Right now she really is that blind but she's had questioning moments before & she'll have a few more coming up before she allows herself to see the truth.

**dstarlight**- Thank you so much for the review! I completely agree with you on Brooke show-wise and I tried to incorporate that into her character here so I'm glad it's coming across. She really is someone who just needs to be love and respected but the ones who were supposed to do that for her like her parents and Lucas, both on the show and in my fic have really let her down. She yearns for it and Nathan definitely makes her feel that way when they're together. As for Peyton and Julian, I can see why you'd feel that way. There are some more than friend feelings there and that will be addressed as the story goes on. Personally I like Lindsay just fine and feel like you she was screwed over on the show but her direction in this fic as well as Julian's are already pretty much set. I can understand why you'd feel some sympathy for Peyton, i tried to make her a little more sympathetic than the s/l character that inspired the fic, which I think is good seeing as how Peyton is one of my least favorite OTH characters. Like I said to the previous reviewer, i don't think she's allowing herself to see what's happening so consciously she does think her and Nathan are back on track. And yes her reaction to finding out about Nathan and Brooke is going to be a hard pill to swallow. Glad you're liking Lawyer Jake too, it's fun to write him in a different way. And don't worry about Lucas, I'm starting to lighten up on him some. I can never be too hard on him because I love him so much.

**Tanya**- Thanks alot for the review! Glad you're liking the Brathan moments.. they really have let eachother become an escape from the drama and stress of their everyday lives.

**boothimyours**- Thanks for the review! I will always try to finish my fics because I hate when I start reading something and it ends up being unfinished, and there are WAY too many good Brathan fics left unfinished so I don't want to add to that. I'm trying to finish my other fic that's been on like 4 month hiatus now. Anyways, glad that you're enjoying the story.

**BrathanXOXO**- Yeah, they really do care for eachother and they are finally admitting it to eachother. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Well, on to the story... enjoy!

P.S. I came back to fix the typos I found when I re-read, hopefully they're all gone now.

**Comes To The Light**

_How did I let it get this far? How did I make this wrong turn?  
How do I change the thing I've done?  
(I don't know)  
Only one lesson learned.  
Comes to the light, comes to the light.  
(Everything)  
Comes to the light, comes to the light..._

_._

_._

Nathan looked through the documents in front of him before passing the folder to his wife who nodded her approval. They were finally ironing out the details for Elizabeth's Endeavor, the charity function they were putting on in honor of their daughter to prevent underage drinking.

"This looks great," Nathan looked across at the planner they'd hired. "This is exactly what we had in mind Tammy."

"It's perfect," Peyton added.

The sandy blonde woman smiled proudly. "I'm glad. Now we do need to get the dates solidified; I have several dates selected for mid-May, depending on where you want to hold it." She handed them each a paper with two separate columns of dates to choose from. "Now last I talked to you, there was still a question on where you wanted it held. The first column has dates for The Athletic Club which would be more upscale and the second is for dates Crimson Lights would be available."

"I think we should have it a Crimson Lights," Peyton replied before looking over at her husband. "The kids already set up the picture on the patio in her honor and she loved going there so much, and it meant a lot to us. We brought that place shortly after we had Lizzie and even though it has new owners it'll always be special to me."

"Me too Peyt," he reached over to take his wife's hand, squeezing it in comfort and reassurance before looking across at the other woman. "I think the Crimson Lights location would be best location; Lizzie would want it there."

"Very good," Tammy nodded. "I think it's a good choice." She made a notation on her chart before looking up. "Okay, so any date that looks good to the two of you?"

"What do you think?" Peyton asked before pointing to a date. "I was thinking this last Saturday here?"

"That looks good," Nathan agreed.

"Okay," Tammy replied. "And we've got the menu taken care of between the pastries Crimson Lights was going to provide anyways and the catering from Karen's Café we are set there. And I was thinking mocktails might be nice as well, to go with the theme of not drinking." She slid another sheet over to them. "We can pick maybe four or five to serve throughout the night."

"That's a good idea," Nathan said. "We want to make sure this is an alcohol-free event, for everyone. This way we'll be giving the kids a good example." He smiled as he glanced over the drinks. "I think I'll let Peyton pick though."

"Like you didn't used to drink Arnold Palmer's," Peyton laughed with a roll of her eyes. "We'll take that one definitely…" she trailed off as she continued to look over the list. "And how about Baby Bellini, Berry Sweetheart, Roy Rogers, Twilight Dove, and the classic Shirley Temple."

"Was that more than five?" Nathan laughed.

"Six," she shrugged, "but the Arnold Palmer is yours."

He shook his head in amusement.

"Six is fine," Tammy replied. "Okay, so it looks like we've got most of the primary planning done. I'll call Crimson Lights today to block the date and call Karen's to let them know what date we'll need the food. You have the menu selections?"

"Right here," Peyton said as she handed the woman a sheet of paper.

"Okay, well I'd say we're good to go," she smiled as she gathered up her documents before slipping them into a cache case and standing up.

"Thank you for everything," Nathan said as he stood up, shaking the woman's hand.

"Yes, thank you. Let me walk you to the door," Peyton smiled before leading the other blonde out of the room and to the door.

* * *

Brooke, Dan, Deb, Jake and Anna sat on one side of the table as Lucas and Mouth sat on the other side, waiting for the judge to enter. It was the first day of their arbitration hearing, and though the atmosphere seemed a little more laxed than a court of law, the process and the ruling were just as legal.

Deb and Dan were whispering to one another quietly as Jake and Anna, as well as Mouth were going over their notes leaving Brooke and Lucas to stare silently at each other, hazel greens orbs meeting blue in a swirl of overlapping emotions.

She felt like in that moment she could see everything they had been to each other and what they were headed towards becoming and she knew he could see it to. The stillness in that moment felt like it was only the two of them and that maybe, somehow this would all be okay. Lucas opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the resounding thud of the door closing, and then the moment was broken as Brooke blinked and then looked away.

"If everybody's ready we will begin," the judge said as he took a seat at the head of the table. "Have both parties received copies of the initial evidence log that contains what is to be presented in these proceedings."

"Yes Your Honor," Jake answered for his clients.

Mouth nodded affirmatively. "We have as well Your Honor."

"Alright," Judge Abrahams paused briefly. "We are here to determine ownership and possible copyright infringement for the company in question known as Spatopia. We will here opening statements; Mr. McFadden you may begin with yours."

"Thank you," Mouth said as Lucas gave him an encouraging nod. "The reason we are here is a very simple one; though not named at the time Spatopia is a company that was created and designed specifically for House of Scott, by former employee Brooklyn Davis and her partner Deborah Lee Scott, who still holds a seat on House of Scott's board of directors." He paused briefly. "Not only was the concept developed within the walls of my client Lucas Scott's company, but an old campaign that was dropped for Luscot's Age Defining Face Cream was written into the presentation of Spatopia and the services they provide. My client Lucas Scott, as CEO and having Keith's Scott's Power of Attorney in business matters as he is the private owner of House Of Scott, is only seeking out what is due to the company; ownership of Spatopia which is quite frankly a subsidiary that was then affirmatively stolen and placed under Phoenix Industries' umbrella fraudulently by Dan Scott and his partners in this crime, Brooklyn Davis and Deborah Lee Scott, or substantial monetary value for the sale of Spatopia to Phoenix."

Brooke bit her bottom lip to stop from shouting out, unable to believe the words coming out of Lucas' lawyer's mouth. Her eyes met her ex-husband's in a hard stare, to which he promptly looked away uncomfortable. _Good_, she thought triumphantly. _The least Lucas should feel is uncomfortable._

"Thank you Mr. McFadden," Judge Abrahams gave a curt nod before his eyes went to the other side of the table. "Mr. Jagelski, you may give your opening statement now."

"Yes Your Honor," Jake said with a confident nod. "The other side would like you to believe we are here because Phoenix Industries stole a company from him but that is completely false. Spatopia, with or without the name, has always belonged to a single creative mind, a singular person: Brooke Davis. This company is something she developed on her own for no company, but because she saw an opening in the industry she'd spent most of her life working in; a concept she began to develop several years ago when she was actually employed at Phoenix Cosmetics and not House of Scott, and was just recently brought into fruition when she took on a partner, Deb Scott. It was the two of them that begun to shop the company around, with plaintiff Lucas Scott turning down multiple offers to invest before they received a resounding yes from Dan Scott, creating the trio of defendants you see here." Jake motioned to his clients. "There was no theft here, no infringement, no breaking of any laws," he paused again briefly before beginning again. "While there are many things about this case the opposing council and I differ upon, we do agree on the notion that the reason we are here is a very simple one though the reason he has given you is inaccurate, smoke and mirrors; an elaborate ploy to muddle what this case is truly about: personal vendetta." He pinned Lucas under his gaze. "Lucas Scott is only here to punish his father, who he has had a long standing feud with because he was raised in a different household and blames his father for what he feels are his own inadequacies and to punish his ex-wife who refused his advances on reuniting with him in what I would akin to a type of emotional rape since he couldn't get her back into his bed figuratively."

"That is not true!" Lucas yelled as he jumped out of his seat. "You son of a…"

"Mr. Scott," the judge sent him a warning look.

"Sit down Lucas," Mouth grabbed him by the arm.

"He can't just say things like that," Lucas shook his head in rebuttal though he returned to his seat.

"Your lawyer had a chance for an opening statement now the other side has theirs, do not interrupt again or I will find you in contempt," Judge Abrams looked at the brooding blonde. "Control your client."

"I'm sorry Your Honor, it won't happen again," Mouth apologized before sending Lucas a look who nodded in response.

"And you," Judge Abrahams redirected his focus on Jake. "You're on thin ice, tread lightly."

"Yes Your Honor," the lawyer replied. "As I was saying, this is nothing more than a personal attack by Lucas Scott against his father and ex-wife, with Deb Scott just along as collateral in this baseless lawsuit. The man you see before you is out of control and that display just now was proof of it. He is using the court system and wasting all of our time in an elaborate plan of extortion, blackmail, and payback for his own emotional grievances. That," he paused to look at the judge, "Your Honor, is why we are here."

Lucas shook his head before his eyes searched out the eyes he always did when he was filled with turmoil, only now as they meet the familiar hazel green with the golden flecks he did not see the comfort he used to, or even the swirl of conflictions he had only moments earlier, all he saw was sorrow, sorrow that mirrored his own and for the first time since he'd started this he suddenly wondered what the hell any of them were doing there.

* * *

Sam ran around the court with Jamie, helping him practice for his upcoming game. She was going to be gone during his big game and she felt bad about it but the little tike had assured her it was okay since she had been coming to all his other ones.

"You tired yet?" she laughed as he shot the ball once again, both watching it whoosh through the hoop.

"A little," he admitted before rushing over to the edge of the court and grabbing his drink.

"You're going to cream those guys on Saturday," she smiled.

"I know," he said self-assured before looking at the expression on his friend's face. "It's okay Sam. I'm really not upset that you won't be there."

"Gee thanks kid," she rolled her eyes.

"You're very sensitive," he announced.

Sam laughed with a shake of her head. "And you're very flip for someone whose favorite person is not going to be at their game."

"But you'll be there next time right?" his eyes looked up at her hopefully.

"Of course squirt," she smiled before ruffling his hair.

"Hey," he scooted away from her before studying his older friend. "So why don't you want to go?"

"Go where?" Sam asked. "You mean the class skiing trip? I do want to go."

"You seem like you wanted me to be sad so you wouldn't have to go," he replied.

The brunette let out a short but loud laugh. "What are you, a mini-psychiatrist?"

Jamie shrugged. "My parents say I'm pro-cous…pre-cos-mes…"

"Precocious," she corrected for him, "and yes you are. " She sighed before taking the basketball and sitting down on it. "I can't believe I'm about to tell you this."

"I'm listening," he smiled as she sat down Indian-style on the court.

Sam rolled her eyes. "It's just there's a special kind of skiing everyone else is going to be doing up there and I'm not sure if Jack and I should go."

"Well is it scarier than the regular skiing?" he asked.

"Kind-of," she shrugged.

"Momma always says we should face our fears but sometimes you aren't ready so you can face it later when you are," he answered. "Why don't you just do the regular skiing? Do you have to do the other kind if you go?"

"I guess not but I think Jack really wants to," she replied.

"Then he can do it by himself," Jamie said before she let out a deep chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head with a smile. "You know what; you're pretty good at this advice thing."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Jamie," Nathan called him from the other side of the yard. "It's almost time to drop you off for the sleepover at Andre's."

"Kay," he called back as he took the brunette's hand and rushed up the hill, pulling her along till they were in front of his father.

"Hey Lil' Davis; I can drop you off at home if you want," he offered.

"Sure, but I'm actually supposed to meet Brooke at The A/C for dinner," she looked up at him in anticipation.

"That's fine," he nodded before the three of them made their way up the hill to his house.

* * *

Peyton strolled up to the counter, ordering a cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie to go. She'd been running around most of the day since the meeting with the event planner and had hardly had the time to get something to eat between ironing out details for Elizabeth's Endeavor and her work at Red Bedroom.

"Peyton," Haley waved at her from the table in the corner.

"Hey," the blonde smiled with a wave before turning to the young man behind the counter. "Can you make that for here instead and bring it to that table?"

"Sure thing ma'am," he said with a smile before taking care of the next customer.

Peyton returned his smile before making her way to Haley's table and motioning towards the chair. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not," she laughed as she looked up from her book. "Sit, I haven't seen very much of you lately since before your trip a little while back."

"Yeah," she nodded, her blonde curls bouncing ever so slightly. "I think Nathan and I both jumped back into work after that; we were really still dealing with everything…"

Haley nodded in understanding. "It must still be so hard."

"It is but we're getting through it," Peyton replied just as the server brought her order. "Thank you," she smiled at him before turning back to her friend. "We're actually planning a charity event in Lizzie's honor, we've named it Elizabeth's Endeavors and it's going to focus on the fight against underage drinking."

"That sounds great," Haley smiled. "I think your daughter would like that. So when and where is this event taking place?"

"It's going to be mid-May at Crimson Lights," Peyton answered. "I think we're pretty set on the date but the event coordinator is going to make sure of them today. Don't worry; you and Jake will definitely be receiving an invitation."

"Yeah that'll probably be something that Jake will actually want to go to," Haley let out a laugh.

"Wow," Peyton said as she just noticed the book in front of Haley and the beautiful glossy picture of Haley and Jake. "You two look amazing…"

"Oh thanks," she smiled in appreciation before turning it around so the blonde could look at it right side up. "I just got it back from the printers. It's been so many months and my wedding planner apparently just ordered a regular photo album so I went back to get one of these; it's like a real book and the pictures never fade."

"It's really nice," Peyton said as she turned the page. "They two of you look amazing."

"It's got pictures from the reception too of the guests," Haley scooted her seat next to her and flipped through the book midways. "See…"

"Lucas was at your reception," she said with a laugh as she looked at the pensive look on his face as compared to Bevin's who looked ecstatic. "I'm surprised Jake invited him."

"Yeah well Lucas has always been nice to me," she shrugged, "though I'm not happy with what he's doing right now at all."

"I don't think anyone is," Peyton shook her head. "Nathan punched him when he first found out about the lawsuit."

"I can't say I blame him," Haley said as they continued to flip through the book. "Oh, there's a good one of your husband and Brooke."

Peyton looked at their smiling faces and the way their eyes seemed to be filled with light but there was also something else in her husband's eyes, something she couldn't quite place and it made her furrow her eyebrows thoughtfully.

"They look like they're having fun," Haley commented innocently. "I'm glad Lucas is the only one in the book that didn't look happy."

"Yeah," Peyton shook her head, trying to shake away the nagging feeling at the back of her mind. "They look like they're having a great time."

"You know I have the proofs," Haley reached in her bag and pulled out an envelope, going through the photos and pulling out three separate pictures. "I have copies and this way Nathan can have them. Here's one of him and Bevin, one of Nathan and the guys and the one of him and Brooke."

"Thanks," Peyton smiled as she took the pictures.

"Maybe you can do one for Elizabeth's Endeavor charity event," Haley suggested. "It might be nice."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Peyton forced a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Anyways I have to go," she said as she packed up the book while the blonde scrolled through the three photographs. "I promised Brooke I'd lend her my skis for Sam's class trip up to Llantano Mountain and I haven't even pulled them out yet and then I promised Jake I'd actually cook."

"Oh, well tell Sam I said hi and to have a nice trip," Peyton replied. "We'll have to get together and do lunch soon."

"Sounds great," Haley said as she stood up. "And you should stop by the boutique; we got some great new stuff in."

"Sounds good Haley," Peyton offered the other woman a smile before she waved one last time and exited. She watched her go before focusing back on the pictures in her hand, one in particular. She stared down at the photo of her husband and the brunette, wondering what it was in his eyes that was making her so uncomfortable.

* * *

Karen stood near the window in the waiting room. Everything had seemed normal, at least as normal as possible could when your husband's heart was failing. He'd been talking more today than he had the past few days and had even cracked a few jokes. She'd only stepped out to take a phone call and when she returned the monitors were going haywire and the doctors at the care center were rushing around after him. The next thing she knew he was being transferred back to the Tree Hill Hospital and she'd made her way over here, albeit on autopilot but she'd arrived safely.

"Mrs. Scott," Dr. Reynolds stood behind her.

"How is he?" she asked with red-rimmed eyes.

"It's not good," he answered honestly. "There was just too much strain on his heart. He's still number one on the transplant list should a suitable donor heart become available but he doesn't have much time and this last attack has left your husband in a comatose state and may have caused some damage to the brain."

"Oh God," she gasped as she held a hand over her mouth. "Do you… is he expected to wake up?"

"Given what his body is going through it would be highly unlikely that Keith will regain consciousness before his body gives out," Dr. Reynolds replied.

"How long does my husband have?" Karen asked as she tried to steady herself from keeling over herself.

"Well the LVAD is taken some of the pressure off his heart but given the damage and the fact he still had an attack with the device, it could be very soon," he explained. "If he has another attack like this…"

"I understand," she interrupted.

"You should get your family here as soon as possible to say their goodbyes," he explained. "I am so sorry Mrs. Scott but at this point we really have done everything we can."

"Thank you," Karen swallowed back her tears. "Can I –can I see my husband please?"

"I'll take you to him," he gave her a sympathetic look before leading her to Keith's room.

* * *

Brooke sat on the patio in the upper level of The Athletic Club where they'd just opened a new bistro style restaurant. She had just received a message from her sister saying Nathan was going to be dropping her off. She smiled the minute she say his name, feeling her body warm at just the thought of him though she knew she needed to control herself; this wasn't some rendezvous, just a friend dropping off her sister. She didn't even know if he was planning on coming up.

"Brooke," the deep timbre of his voice caused her to look up. "Hey."

"Hey," her smile deepened, her dimples showing. "Where-where's Sam?" she looked around for he sister.

"Oh she saw a couple friends downstairs," he answered. "I think it's going to be a little bit; they started talking about outfits for their trip."

Brooke nodded. "So you just wanted to let me know she was here."

"Yeah," he nodded as well before shifting his feet. "I should go."

"Okay," she said slowly before watching him stand unmoving, his eyes raking over her body. "You know," she glanced around, "you'll draw less attention to yourself if you sit down."

"Probably," he laughed before pulling out a chair and sitting across from her. "So how'd it go, the hearing?"

"Pretty good for a hearing," she answered. "There was moment at the beginning where I thought Lucas might call it off but then he didn't and his lawyer, Marvin McFadden…"

"Mouth," Nathan interrupted. "He got Mouth to represent him?"

"You know him?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "We grew up with him but last I heard he's been in Omaha; he went there straight after law school. I guess he's back."

"Yeah well he was good," she said and then smiled, "but Jake was better." Brooke shrugged. "At least I think he was but I guess we'll see. So," she paused, "what are you up to?"

"I thought I'd head down to the gym since I was dropping Sam off here," he said. "I'll have you to blame for me sitting here if I get flabby and out of shape."

"You won't be getting flabby or out of shape as long as I'm around," she quirked an eyebrow as her voice took on a more sultry quality. "I know how to burn off calories."

He laughed before looking around. "You better watch it Davis."

"Why?" she leaned in closer to him, "no one's listening to us." She shrugged. "Besides, I'm not the one who's looking at me like that."

"Like what?" his voice was a husky whisper, the gaze of his blue orbs growing more intense though there was humor in his voice. "Like at any moment I'm going to throw you over this table and have my way with you."

Her cheeks flared red as her whole body seemed to heat up at just his words and the look in his eyes. "Nathan, stop."

"Stop what?" he held his hands up in defense.

"Teasing me," she said. "It's not nice."

"I'm not doing anything," he replied. "And if I was, believe me I'm teasing me too."

She rolled her eyes. "I wish we could get out of here now but I can't. Sam will be back any minute."

"I know," he offered her a smile. "You know what I really want to do with you right now."

"I'm afraid to ask," she laughed.

His eyes meet hers in determination. "I want to hold your hand."

"What?" she blinked back, being the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth but when she looked up at him she suddenly felt herself drowning in the depth of those ocean eyes and knew exactly what he meant by the request; that even in a crowded room full of people he wanted to touch her, she was his girl and he wanted to hold her hand. "You want to risk it?" she flirted to give some levity.

"Oh yeah Davis," he said with an amused smile as he laid his hand out on the table.

Brooke returned his smile as she slid her hand across the table slowly until it met his, the immediate feel of sparks ignited at the simple touch. Their thumbs gently caressed each other's as their eyes clung hotly in a soul-searing gaze. Neither was sure how long the moment lasted where the outside world seemed to fall away, leaving only them and the emotions traveling between them but the spell was broken when a particularly loud man walked past the table laughing loudly, causing their hands to jerk apart and their eyes to look away.

"Hey guys," Sam said as she approached the table. "Hi Brooke, I'm sorry I'm late but I ran into some friends."

"Nathan told me," Brooke said as she stood up and embraced her sister in a quick hug. "It's fine."

"I was just keeping her company till you got up here," Nathan replied before standing up. "I'll see you two later."

"oh and I ran into Peyton downstairs," sam chimmed in. "Told her you were around somewhere."

"Thanks," Nathan replied.

No problem; thanks for keeping my sister company," Sam smiled.

"It was my pleasure," he said before his eyes meet Brooke's for the briefest of seconds before he turned away.

"So what's good?" Sam said as she sat back in her chair. "I'm starving."

Brooke looked in the direction of where the sexy man was walking away. "So am I."

* * *

Jake stepped inside his home, tossing his briefcase in the nearest chair before flopping down unceremoniously on the couch. It had been a long day, starting with the arbitration for Spatopia and ending with a very nasty divorce case. Usually he didn't even handle divorces, he specialized more in criminal defense and corporate law but the man getting the divorce was very influential in one of the companies he represented so when he'd asked for his help, Jake had decided to say yes.

He been brought out of his musings over his day by a loud thump from behind; looking up to see his wife dragging down a pair of skis from the stairs, wearing a snow suit.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"I just wanted to see if it still fit," she pouted as he stood up. "I think I've gained some weight in the past month or two."

"You're crazy," he shook his head as he took the skis from her and carried them down the stairs.

"I'm serious Jake," she said as she followed him down the stairs, watching as he laid the skis against the wall. "This already feels snugger then it used to."

"I think you've lost your mind Hales," he replied before pulling her into his arms, "but even if you have gained two pounds, you're still the sexiest woman I know."

"You have to say that," she looked up at him. "It's in the husband handbook."

"Well I don't remember reading that so you're going to have to take it as the truth," he leaned down to kiss her lips. "You're beautiful Haley, crazy," he smiled before pecking her lips softly, "but beautiful."

"You know coming from you I believe it," she smiled up at him.

"You should," he said before guiding her to the sofa so they could sit down, promptly pulling her into his arms. "Now this is just what I needed," he said as he squeezed her closer. "You in my arms…"

"Tough day?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he answered. "I just don't like seeing what this case is doing to my best friend or the Scott family."

She nodded. "Yeah, I ran into Peyton. She said Nathan hit Lucas when he first found out."

"As a lawyer I was cringing but as a friend I was cheering him on," he laughed. "Where'd you see Peyton at?"

"Karen's," she answered. "She seemed happy but then she sort-of faded out, like she was there but not really. She said she and Nate are getting through it but it must still be hard for them, losing a child…"

"I can't imagine," Jake replied. "When we have a child I'm going to want to wrap them in bubble wrap and keep them in their room until their thirty."

Haley laughed. "You have a deal." She turned back to look at him. "Do you think about us having kids a lot?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I never thought about them till you."

"I think it would be awesome," she said. "A little mini-you running around."

"I'm more partial to a little mini-you," he said before bending down to kiss her lips. "So besides seeing Peyton, the rest of your day was uneventful?"

"Well I got the wedding book back," she said before struggling to get up with the suit on, glaring back at her husband as he let out a belly laugh. "Don't make fun of me mister…"

"If you move like that when you're pregnant you'll be adorable and hilarious too," he joked.

"Hardy-har-har," she pushed him as she returned with the book opening it up as she settled back in his arms. "Just be lucky I don't have hormones to blame or you'd be dealing with some serious bodily harm."

"All in good time," he laughed as he pressed a soft kiss in her hair before they began to look over the book, reminiscing about their special day.

* * *

Lucas sat at the bar of The Athletic Club, twirling his glass of scotch around before downing it, relishing the burn that slid down his throat and the warmth that soon spread throughout his stomach. Today had been a hard day and a long one at that and he couldn't seem to get a certain brunette's eyes out of his mind.

"Another," he motioned with his hand at the bartender who promptly refilled his glass.

"How many is that?" Mouth said as he came up behind him.

"Not nearly enough," Lucas shook his head before taking a drink. "What are you doing here?" he turned towards his friend and lawyer.

"I was worried about you," he said honestly. "That hearing was rough."

"You held your own," Lucas shrugged.

"Of course I did but that's not what I'm talking about Luke and you know it," Mouth countered. "You told me you loved this girl."

"I do," he said before he downed the rest of the amber liquid.

"Then maybe you should tell her what's going on and stop this," Mouth suggested with a sigh.

"I thought I hired you to protect my interests," he said as his voice went up an octave.

"This is not about being your lawyer," he replied. "This is about being your friend. I saw what it did to you to call her a thief, to paint her in a bad light and for her lawyer to say what you were doing was equal to rape."

"Jake Jagelski is a bastard who knows I would never hurt a woman like that, especially Brooke," he shook his head.

"He did it to get a rise out of you and you let him because this is personal to you," Mouth countered. "Now I will fight for you Lucas and even though this isn't the easiest case to win, I've won harder but my caution to you is what will you have lost after you win this case."

"You should think about that," a familiar raspy female voice spoke from behind them.

"Brooke," Lucas said softly before turning around to see her and her little sister.

"I'd like to have a moment with you," Brooke said.

"That may not be in the best interest of my client but it may be in the best interest of my friend," Mouth said as he looked at Lucas before turning to the set of brunettes. "Marvin McFadden," he said as he offered his hand to the oldest one first.

"Brooke Davis," she shook the hand he was offering. "And this is my little sister…"

"Sam Davis," the young woman gripped his hand tightly as she shook it.

"That's quite a grip," he smiled as they parted hands before turning back to the brooding blonde. "Lucas?"

"Its fine," he said before motioning to the bartender for another drink. "And anything the lady wants."

"No thank you," she smiled at the man behind the counter. "This won't take long," she said pointedly at Lucas before turning to her sister. "Here," she dug in her purse before handing her the keys. "Wait for me in the car."

"No way Brooke," Sam shook her head.

"Samara," she stated firmly, watching the teen roll her eyes and mutter as she turned away. "You too Mr. McFadden," she turned her eyes towards him in a look that let him know she meant business.

"I'll be right over there," he motioned to one of the tables and they both caught sight of Nathan and Peyton sitting down at the table next to it.

"I'm surprised you want to be alone with a rapist," he muttered.

"Yeah well us thieves like to take our chances," she retorted.

"I'm sorry about that," he sighed before rubbing the back of his neck in nervous habit and then staring into the bottom of his glass, seeing the hint of a hazy reflection. "I shouldn't have let Mouth call you that."

"You're right," she nodded, "but what I let Jake refer to you as was worst and I'm sorry but Luke," she sighed as their eyes met, "do you understand what you're doing to me, what we're doing to each other."

"Why do you think I'm drinking," he went to down the glass but her hand was on his, effectively stopping him and causing his blue eyes to look into her hazel green. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore," his eyes were filled with torment.

"What's happening to you Lucas?" her eyes were filled with sympathy but for what she didn't know. "Why can't you tell me? Why won't you let me in?"

"I don't know," he said as his eyes stung with unshed tears. "I feel like I'm balancing on a tight rope…"

"Then let me help you find your way back down," Brooke pleaded. "You can drop this lawsuit and we could help each other the way we always do. Lucas," she pushed the glass away before holding his hand in her own. "You made bad decisions, hurtful decisions last time you kept a secret from me and it cost us our son…"

"The anniversary of his death is tomorrow," he muttered. "I'm so sorry…"

"I know," she said as tears filled her own eyes.

"Everyone I touch…" he choked back a sob. "Keith is dying."

"What?" her eyes grew wide. "Lucas," she shook her head, "no."

"He's dying and I-I don't know what to do and the company is falling apart," he sighed as his eyes filled with even more tears. "And I thought I could hold on and figure out a way to make this up to you and save the company my uncle worked so hard for because I can't-I can't save him Brooke and I... I just don't know what to do."

"Oh God Lucas," she pulled him into her arms as he sobbed into her shoulder, rubbing his back in comfort. "It's going to be okay; we'll find a way to get through this."

"I'm so sorry Brooke," he said before pulling away from her just as his phone was ringing. "It's my mom," he watched her give him an encouraging nod before he picked it up. "Hello… Ma, slow down… what? I'll be right there." He quickly hung up the phone before tossing double the amount he owed on the countered. "I have to go, it's Keith, it's…"

"Let's go," she grabbed his hand as they rushed out of the restaurant leaving a dumbfounded Nathan, Peyton, and Mouth behind.


	34. Chapter 33: Anywhere But Here

**A/N:** Hi all! I'm back actually a day earlier than I intended. I was suppose to put up my Jasam story today but this one just wouldn't leave me alone and I found myself continually writing. This chapter is actually a little long for me and that's saying something. So for those of you reading _**"I'd Come For You"**_, don't worry it'll be up tomorrow. So will _**"Leaving On A Jet Plane"**_ if i can get the last scene of that one to flow the way I want.

**NaeNae1495**- Welcome back! Glad you had a chance to get all caught up. Yes Lucas does need to stop going down his self-destructive path but him telling Brooke what was going on was the first step to that. Slowly but surely Peyton is starting to have doubts but she also isn't completely letting herself see it at this point. And yes Jake's staement was a little bold but he was aiming at a reaction out of Lucas, which her got. Thanks for the review! I hope you continue reading.

**superstargirl**- Thank you so much! On the show we've seen how much Brooke has forgiven & put her own happiness aside at times for the people she cares about so it seemed only natural in my fic that she would be compassionate to Lucas about Keith despite what he's pulled lately. And wait no more, Nathan's reaction is throughout this chapter.

**Luv2Live**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it and yes, Peyton is starting to have some suspicions about her husband and Brooke.

**Callison**- Yes there were quite a few developments and of course Nathan will definitely have a reaction to seeing Brooke leaving with Lucas. I hope this next chapters lives up to your excitement. thanks for reviewing!

**GHJaSam4Ever**- Thanks for the review! This will definitely bring Brooke and Lucas closer but whether Brooke is going to be with Lucas or really with Nathan isn't going to be answered just yet... sorry, I have to keep you guys in suspense for a little bit, lol! And yes Peyton is catching hints and having suspicions and that will all play out soon.

**Tanya**- Thnaks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. There will be more coming up on Keith and his condition in the next two chapters after this one.

**Marissa Davis**- Yes Brucas had a son. i have never gone into complete detail as I've let their past unravel in bits throughout the story but the first mention of their baby I'm pretty sure is back in chapter 3, where Brooke says something like "You were making moves on my husband while I was losing my baby" or something to that effect. Brucas also mention her to Elizabeth when she's dying, something about her being there to watch over him now and then Brucas talk about him again when they try to attend Liz's funeral in chapter 6. I think that may have been the last time I mentioned him though the first draft in chapter 30 had a baby mention and it ended up being taken out when the slap was worked in. The whole story of their past will be revealed throughout the story which still has a ways to go. Sorry the Brucas closness is going to piss you off but you're right, if there's anything this story has it's drama. LOL. And just because Brucas gets closer doesn't mean Brathan is down for the count. thanks for reviewing!

**miralinda**- Yes, I think being there for Lucas is definitely something Brooke would do on the show and i wanted to encompass that forgiving nature in my fic as well, even if it's sometimes nicer than most people would be because that's just Brooke. And you're right Nathan is not going to be happy. which you'll see coming up. Thanks so much for the review.

**dstarlight**- Thanks for the awesome review as always! i agree that Brooke tends to forgive even when the people she forgives might not deserve her forgiveness. I'm glad you think I'm capturing the essence of her character. I love how you got how meaningful the hand hold was. that was one of the scenes I borrowed form Y&R, I did my dialogue different to fit Brathan but when I watched that scene it really resonated with me how important such a simple action was and what it symbolized and I'm glad I could project that in this fic. And yes Peyton is finally starting to notice little things but like I said previously she also doesn't want anything to be wrong. I'm glad you're enjoying Jake and Haley. They have some stuff coming up in the chapter after this one.

**boothimyours**- I'm glad you enjoyed the court stuff. I've actually never been to an arbitration so it was all off what I've seen on tv and internet research, lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the development of Brathan's feelings for eachother and that you're happy Brucas are starting to be friends again. He's never stopped saying he loves Brooke so it's safe to assume he will want more. It definitely is a sticky situation and all I can say is it's going to be something when he finds out about Brathan. Thanks for the review as always!

Anyways, on to the next chapter...

**Anywhere But Here**

_Tonight is the one thing left, and I haven't said it yet,  
I'm falling; and the writings on the wall…  
Secret love, my escape, Take me far, far away.  
Secret love, are you there? Will you answer my prayer?  
Please take me anywhere but here…_

_._

_._

Nathan stood in the loft above the stables, looking out at the morning skyline. He'd tossed and turned most of the night, unable to get the image of his brother in Brooke's arms before they rushed off hand and hand. He'd called her cellphone last night twice, only to be met with her voice mail. And just this morning he'd called four times already and her phone was still off. He tossed the cell on the table before running his hands through his hair in frustration. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He knew he had no real right to be jealous, he was married; but the thought of any other man touching Brooke made him want to lose his mind, especially his brother.

He knew they didn't usually call each other's home for fear of someone becoming suspicious but he couldn't think straight at the moment and on the off chance Sam picked up, she knew they were friends. Quickly he snatched up his cell phone and dialed her home number, almost holding his breath as it rang.

"Hello," Sam answered.

"H-hey Sam," he cleared his throat. "It's Nathan."

"Oh hey," he could hear the smile in her voice and it reminded him of her sister's smile. "What's up?"

"I was looking for your sister," he replied. "You know she and my mom are working on something with Phoenix for Spatopia and I had a few questions. Is she around? I tried her cell…"

"Yeah I think she turned it off last night after she called to tell me she wouldn't be home," she interrupted. "She said it was dying."

"She didn't come home last night," he kept his voice light.

"No but I'm sure she's fine," Sam replied. "You should try her at your brother's house. She stayed at Lucas' last night."

"Really?" he tried to keep the hard edge out of his voice but he was sure some had come across at the teen's next comment.

"Yeah I know," Sam said with a roll of her eyes though he couldn't see her. "I was thinking the same thing after the lawsuit but she said they were working it out, whatever that means. I just don't want my sister to get hurt again."

"Me either," he agreed.

"Well I gotta head out to school; Haley's at the door now. She's going to take me since I have stuff to carry…"

"That's right," he said. "You have your big ski trip this weekend. Have fun Lil Davis."

"Thanks," she replied. "Hey can you do me a favor? Look out for Brooke while I'm gone."

"I'll try," he said. "See you when you get back."

"Bye," Sam replied before she hung up.

Nathan stared down at the phone in his hands, his hand seeming to tense around it of its own accord as he thought about Brooke spending the night with Lucas. "Damn it!" he shouted before he chucked the phone out of his hands, watching as it impacted against the floor and broke into several pieces just the way he felt like he was.

* * *

Brooke stretched languidly as her eyes slowly opened to reveal she was not in her own bed. For a moment she was startled until she took in the familiar surroundings, realizing she was in Lucas' room at his family home. Turning to the side she realized the other side of the bed was empty, the ruffled sheets cool indicating he'd been up quite a while. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes she slowly rose up, adjusting her wrinkled skirt down before she slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Hey," she said softly as she came down the landing to find Lucas in the living room with a cup of coffee.

"Hey," he offered her a small smile as he turned around to greet her. "You want some?" he motioned to the pot setting on the drink cart.

"Sure," she nodded. "Thanks," she said as she watched him pour the biter liquid into the mug and then add the sugar and cream to her liking. "You remembered?" the brunette smiled softly as she took the cup from him before sitting down. "Couldn't sleep huh?" Brooke took a few sips of the drink.

He shrugged before sitting down next to her. "I got a couple hours," he looked over at her and waited till her eyes met his, "thanks to you."

"I didn't do much Luke," she replied.

"You did everything," he said, his voice filled with gratitude. "Going with me to the hospital and sticking it out before coming back here to be with me." He ran a hand over his buzzed hair. "After everything I've done lately… I am sorry Brooke."

"I know Lucas," Brooke said as she sat her cup down. "And you know, I am always here for you."

"I've messed up a lot," he replied.

"You've been going through a lot," she sighed before her eyes meet his, "it's not an excuse Luke but I can only imagine how you have been feeling."

"I don't deserve you," he said it more to himself than her. "I've never deserved you. I've hurt you so much; why do you even bother…"

"Because we're connected Lucas, through Xavier, and we always will be," she reached over to hold his hand. "And you were the first person to ever really love me. I'll never forget that."

"I was also the first person to even break your heart," Lucas countered.

"We both made mistakes but that's not what's important now," Brooke replied. "You're going to get yourself out of this funk and go back to the hospital and be with your family and then you're going to meet me later and we're going to go see our son, ask him and Lizzie to ask the big guy for a miracle for Keith."

He nodded. "I want you to know I called Mouth; I'm dropping the lawsuit."

"Good," she smiled, "you were going to lose anyways." She let out a small laugh before squeezing his hand in comfort. "Plus it'll make rebuilding this friendship easier."

"Thank you for sleeping with me last night," he said as they stood up, embracing her in his arms. "Just don't let it get out I had a beautiful woman in my bed last night and all we did was sleep."

"Your secret's safe with me," she smiled before placing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you later; try not to brood so much."

He nodded. "Thanks Pretty Girl," he offered her another smile before she left.

* * *

Julian sat at his desk, tweaking the latest press release for Phoenix Industries. Dan had just called him up a half an hour ago and let him know that the lawsuit against him, Deb, and Brooke had been dropped and he wanted the whole world to know the plans for Spatopia were forging ahead immediately. He reread the last few lines before smiling smugly to himself as he set it to print.

He had to admit life was going well for him. His relationships with both Lindsay and Peyton were back to the way they should be; Lindsay was his wife and Peyton was his best friend and that's exactly where the lines should stay drawn. He knew he'd stepped over that invisible line with Peyton but he was firmly on the other side now and he knew that was for the best. Opening his desk drawer, his smile widened as he saw the box inside.

"That's a heck of a grin there," Lindsay spoke from the doorway.

Julian immediately shut the drawer. "Hey there," he turned his grin towards her as he stood up. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming in today?" Julian leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"I didn't know," she smiled as she bumped him with her hip before closing the door behind her and taking his hand. "I had some time between my meeting for the art collection and when I'm supposed to meet with Uncle Dan so I thought I'd stop by."

"Well I'm glad you did," he smiled as he sat down in his chair, pulling her into his lap.

She let out a laugh before her eyes were drawn to the computer, silently reading through his release statement. "This is really good. No wonder you were smiling."

"Thanks," he replied. "Do you think that's what Dan called you in about?"

"No," she shook her head. "You know the Council of The Arts always throws that benefit in the summer and he wants me to be co-chair with Autumn Taylor."

"I'll think that'll be good," he replied.

"So Luke finally dropped the suit," she said with a quirked eyebrow as she looked at the words in front of her before turning to her husband. "What do you think made him do that?"

"I'm not sure but I overheard some ladies talking about Lucas and Brooke hugging in the middle of the restaurant at The Athletic Club last night and that they rushed out of there together," he raised his eyebrows up and down a few times suggestively.

"Stop it," she pressed a hand on his forehead. "You're as bad as Cat Grant," she laughed, knowing he'd get the superhero reference. "And they say women are the gossips."

"That's who I heard it from," he raised his hands up in defense. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"No I think I'll kiss him instead," she smiled before pressing her lips to his in a slow, sensual kiss.

"You're right," he grinned as they broke apart. "That is better."

Her eyes were bright with happiness as she looked at him. "Well however it happened I'm glad; maybe Brooke and Lucas can find their way back to each other just like we did."

"Maybe," he said as he ran a hand through her hair. "I am happy we're finding a way to work it out."

She nodded, "Me too. I have to go."

Julian leaned forward to kiss her lips once more. "Don't forget, I have something special planned for you."

"I'm going to hold you to that," she said with another small peck before lifting herself from his lap and walking towards the door. "Until tonight," she winked at him as she opened the door.

"Until tonight," he repeated with his famous grin before watching her leave.

As soon as she was gone he opened the desk drawer and pulled out a box, palming it in his hand as the grin on his face grew even wider.

* * *

Haley stood in the center of Devereaux's Boutique, looking over the new layout of her store. She'd put the finishing touches on it this morning after dropping off Sam at school and she had to smile to herself at how it looked. She also had a new display of Phoenix Cosmetic products near the register, in advertisement of the new tie-in she would have with Brooke and Deb's wellness spa.

"Hi Haley," Peyton said as she entered the store.

"Peyton," the brunette offered the other woman a warm smile, "hi. I see you took my suggestion on coming in to see some of the new items."

"Yeah," she nodded, her blonde curls bouncing ever so slightly. "I had some time and with Nathan at work and Jamie at school I thought why not come and splurge on me?"

"Yeah we all need to do that for ourselves every once and a while," Haley replied. "Let me show you to our new items," she waved her hand to the right side of the store. "We've got a lot of new stuff, from scarves to dresses to lingerie. We got some great items from Yves Saint Laurent's new collection as well as Devereaux's own exclusive lingerie items."

"Thanks," Peyton said before she began to look through the store, picking out various items.

Haley smiled at her before heading back to the front of the store, smiling when she saw Brooke looking over the new display. "What do you think?"

"It's great Hales," Brooke turned towards her friend with a dimpled smile. "So Jake filled you in?"

"Yeah," she nodded before embracing her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too," Brooke said as she returned the hug before pulling back. "I'm glad Lucas finally decided to drop this."

"I guess it didn't hurt that you stayed there last night," Haley retorted.

She shook her head in rebuttal. "That wasn't what last night was about."

"Um-hmm," the shorter woman teased. "Sure Brooke."

"It wasn't," Brooke replied before a sadden expression took over her features. "He has some other stuff going on."

"Is he okay?" she looked at her in concern.

"I hope he will be," she shrugged before letting out a breath. "Right now I just want to escape a little, maybe pick up that slinky little number I looked at the other day before I have to go back to remembering what today is."

Haley brows furrowed. "Honey, what…"

Brooke shook her head. "Nope, it's escape time."

"Okay," Haley decided to roll with it, allowing herself to return the smile as she grabbed her friend's hand and led her in the direction of the newest lingerie. "You mean this one?" she lifted up a red and black two piece set.

"That's it," Brooke agreed with a nod as she looked over the red bralette with black lace-trim cups, a bow adoring the middle; along with the matching half-slip with ruffles, lace-encircled waist, and a back bow. "He's going to love it," she said more to herself but she was sure her friend heard her when she sent her a knowing smile.

"Wow," Peyton spoke from behind them. "That's quite a set."

"Oh-um, hey Peyton," Brooke waved awkwardly. "How-how are you?"

"Good," she nodded. "Looks like we had the same idea," she held up a pick satin and lace mid-thigh chemise.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded.

"I'll be right back," Haley said as she caught a customer at the register. "I just need to check someone out."

"I'll be here," Brooke smiled before she began to browse through some other items.

"So I heard that Lucas dropped the lawsuit," Peyton said as she picked up a silk robe.

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "It's a relief; I don't like fighting with Lucas."

"So all is forgiven then?" Peyton questioned, "Just like that?"

"I wouldn't say all is forgiven but we're working it out," Brooke answered. "We're handling it with maturity."

"I'll say," the blonde said, motioning to the lingerie in the other woman's hand. "I think it's great you two have found your way back together…"

"Oh no," Brooke shook her head. "It's not…"

"I know it's none of my business," Peyton interrupted. "Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm sure things are still being sorted out but I'm rooting for you two."

"Thanks," the brunette nodded, unsure of what else to say. "I should get going. I need to do something at the office and actually meet Lucas so I'll tell him you said hi. Have a good day Peyton."

"You too," the blonde said before returning to her shopping.

* * *

Lucas stood in front of the small granite stone, reaching out to run a hand over the name his ex-wife had chosen for their son: Xavier Davis Scott. He hadn't been there to see him born, hadn't been there with her when she had passed out in a world where her baby had been kicking enthusiastically within her only to wake up in a world where he'd been born without taking a breath. He'd hurt her so much and still in the end when his world was falling apart, she was there to offer comfort and guidance. He had been so focused on keeping the company away from Dan he'd almost forgotten about the anniversary of his son's death.

"Hey," Brooke said as she came up behind him, leaning down to place a bouquet of Gerber Daisies underneath the headstone. "I see we had the same idea."

"Yeah," he said as she stood up to stand beside him. "I think he'd be proud of me today; fixing what I've been doing wrong."

"I'm proud of you," she said as she turned to look at him.

"I wish I had told you earlier," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just didn't know how." His eyes meet hers as he let out a tiring breath. "Sometimes I feel like I'm barely hanging on; last night I was barely hanging on and there you were like an answer to a prayer, a lifeline there to hold me," he reached out and took her hand. "Do you ever wish we could go back, change things?"

"Sometimes," she answered truthfully. "But Lucas we can't go back. Too many things have happened, so much has changed for the better and the worse. Life moves on."

"Sometimes I wish I could escape it all," he replied, "be anywhere but here."

Brooke nodded. "I've had that feeling quite a lot over the years, lately even," she offered him a smile, "but sometimes life can give you something you didn't even know you wanted and it can change everything," her voice was fill with awe as she spoke. "It can be a business or a love or honoring the life or memory of someone you love."

"I love you," he said as his crystal blue orbs meet her hazel ones.

"I love you too," she squeezed his hand in emphasis. "And I will always be here for you as your friend; no matter what we will always have a connection Lucas."

"As my friend," he repeated the words solemnly. "So this is it then; the writings on the wall?"

"I hope this is the start of rebuilding this friendship," she offered him a dimpled smile. "We've been through too much to just walk away."

"And you think we've been through too much to have a different kind of future," he was speaking more to himself than her. "I'll let you spend some time with Xavier alone." He looked over at her hopefully. "I'll call you?"

"You better," she said and then leaned over to kiss his cheek softly before slowly releasing each other's hands as he walked away.

* * *

"Hey," Peyton said as she stepped in the door balancing packages.

"Here," Nathan said as he rushed to assist her. "Let me help you with that." He took quite a few of her bags and placed them on the table. "You leave anything for anybody else?" he asked with a laugh.

"A little," she answered with a smile before heading to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of ice tea. "You want a drink?"

"I'm good," he spoke from behind her. "So what's the occasion with all the shopping?"

"I don't know," she shrugged as they made their way back to the living room. "Honestly I just wanted to get a few things for the benefit and then I went into Devereaux's and Haley said they got in some new stuff and the next thing I knew I was leaving with all that." The blonde motioned to the stuff on the table as she took a drink.

"Nice," he nodded.

"Yeah, it was like everyone was in the store today too," Peyton replied. "I ran into Olivia from down the street and Aaron's mom from Jamie's class. She said Aaron's birthday was coming up so I got him something after I left Haley's shop. I even ran into Brooke before I left."

"You ran into Brooke," his curiosity was suddenly piqued. "She talked to you about the lawsuit being dropped?"

"Not really," she answered as she sat her glass down and began to rummage through her bags, pulling out the items she'd gotten for Jamie. "Look how cute this is." She held up a green and blue shirt.

"Yeah I think he'll look sharp in that," Nathan replied. "So what did she say?"

"Not much but I have a feeling that her and Lucas are back together," Peyton retorted, her eyes watching him closely and feeling a sense of relief when she saw no change.

"Did she say that?" he questioned.

"Well not in so many words but she was buying some awfully sexy lingerie and she told me her and Lucas were working through things," she paused as she went back to pulling clothing from the bags. "I think her exact words were they were handling it with maturity."

"Hmm," he said before forcing a smile as his wife looked up at him.

"Yeah she was even in a bit of a hurry, had to go pick something up before going to meet Lucas," she paused briefly. "I don't know about you but it sure sounds like they're getting back together to me," she smiled widely when he still didn't react, thinking whatever was bothering her about that picture had to be wrong. "Oh speaking of Brooke and Haley, Hales gave me some pictures from her reception of you but I forgot to take them out my purse." She quickly went to retrieve the envelope before handing it to him.

Nathan slid the pictures out, looking at the one of him and the men in the wedding party before looking at the one of him and his sister and then lingering on the one of him and Brooke. "They all came out pretty nice."

"Yeah I thought so too," she replied, unable to stop testing him. "You and Brooke look like you were having a lot of fun."

"Yeah it was cool," he said before noticing a strange look in his wife's eyes. "Well I'm sure we'll see more of Brooke now that she and Lucas are back together."

"Well I'm happy for them," Peyton said with a nod. "They belong together, just like us." She stepped up on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Yeah just like us," he repeated, trying to stop the guilt over the anger he felt over his mistress reuniting with his brother when he looked into his trusting wife's eyes. "Peyton I just remembered I left this really important report in the office. My dad wanted me to have a clear understanding of it first thing in the morning." He leaned down to give her a kiss. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Okay," she nodded before watching him rush out the door before her eyes fell to the table where the picture of Brooke and Nathan sat.

* * *

Sam sat next to Jack on the bus as they pulled up to Llantano Mountain for their class trip. She had to admit she was a little nervous about the upcoming weekend but she was also excited about it too. It was the first time she'd ever really done anything with her class, having moved so much and sort of being an outcast when she lived with her aunt.

"Okay everyone listen up," Mrs. Weiss stood up in the front of the bus after it came to a stop. "Mr. Harrington and I will be giving out the keys to your rooms. The roommate you signed up with will be who you will be bunking with all trip; there are to be no room switches, and no boy/girl room sharing. After you receive your key and your luggage, you may settle in and then we will all meet in the main lounge at seven before having a late dinner. Roll will be called. Do not make Mr. Harrington, myself, or any of the other chaperones come looking for you or your parents will be called to pick you up immediately. Everyone understand?" She watched as the students nodded. "Okay then, let's exit in an orderly fashion."

"So we're all set right?" Amy said once they received their keys. "We go to our assigned rooms and then switch after dinner."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "That sounds… good."

"Great," she smiled happily as she clapped her hands together. "We are so going to have an awesome time."

"We sure are," Declan said as he came up behind them, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "Isn't that right Jack?"

"Yeah," the other teenage boy nodded before turning towards Sam. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah," she smiled at him before pushing him off in the direction Declan had just taken off in.

"So I can't believe that sign," Amy said as they walked to their room. "It's all like check for loose clothing," she laughed. "What do they think we're going to do, ski naked?"

Sam rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "I don't think that's what they meant Amy," she said as they entered their room.

"Oh this place is great," Amy immediately hopped on the bed near the window, slightly bouncing on it. "Definitely good spring action; maybe we should put that sign in here."

"Somehow I think the last thing you and Declan are worried about is clothing," Sam said as she sat down on the bed across from her friend's.

"I could say the same thing to you," the honey brunette quipped before watching as the other girl's gaze went to the floor. "Hey, what's up?"

Sam shrugged before feeling the other girl's eyes staring intently at her. "Okay, fine; can I tell you something really personal and you not…"

"Be me," Amy interrupted. "Look I know I'm blasé over everything and I tend to speak before I think but I'm also a really good secret keeper and I thought we were friends."

"We are," Sam replied. "It's just moving around as much as I have, I never had any real close friends. There's really only Jack and there was Liz…"

Amy nodded sadly. "I still miss her a lot too. She was who I used to talk too about real stuff."

"Me too," Sam replied. "It's just," she looked around as her voice took on a quieter tone. "I've never… done… it before."

"Done what?" Amy asked before her eyes widened in realization. "You mean sex," she said. "Wow, I so was not thinking that. So you're like a virgin?"

"More than like," Sam answered, "An actual virgin." She waved her hands in the air in irony. "We do exist."

"That's not what I meant," Amy shook her head. "It's just you've lived so many place and you're you, you know. I just figured since you had all these other cool experiences you would've had that experience too."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," the brunette replied dryly.

Amy shrugged non-affected. "Okay, so does that mean you don't want to change rooms?"

"No it's not that," Sam shook her head. "I don't know. I want to. I mean I love Jack and he loves me."

"You know it's not a prerequisite for this trip you know," Amy replied. "Jack's a cool guy. I'm sure he'd understand. Just, don't do anything you're not ready for." She got a faraway look in her eyes. "You can't take it back," she cleared her throat. "Anyways, let's go down to the dining room. You can decide about room switching later."

"Okay," Sam nodded before looking at her friend. "One more question Amy."

"Sure," she said.

"Did you regret your first time with Declan?" Sam asked.

"My first time with Declan no," she shook her head. "He was great but my first time…" she trailed off with a shake of her head. "Let's just say it wasn't good and leave it at that." Her perfect smile came back into place, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded as she forced a return smile, wondering what happened to put that haunted look in the eyes of the girl who always seemed so bubbly. "Let's go."

* * *

Brooke finished typing up the draft on the new plans for Spatopia, happy that they could go forward with their plans. It had been a rather emotional day with the anniversary of her son's death as well as everything that had been happening with Lucas. On top of that, she'd been playing phone tag with Nathan all day and couldn't seem to get the meeting with his wife at Devereaux's out of her mind. Putting the final touches on the document she saved it before her eyes flew up to the loud thud of her door closing, revealing the man who seemed to consume her thoughts constantly.

"Nathan," she smiled up at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he said as he leaned against the door. "You're here pretty late."

"Yeah I had to come back to finish up some stuff," Brooke replied as she stood up from her desk. "I got in kind of late…" she shrugged. "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you right away. I was with Lucas and he's in a really bad place."

"I know," he replied. "I talked to Sam this morning."

She nodded. "Yeah she told me." She looked at the expression on his face. "You didn't think I was going to lie to you about Lucas did you? You knew I was going to tell you right?"

"I didn't think about it one way or the other," he shrugged in nonchalance though his eyes were a little harder.

"Oh-okay," she said, feeling the palpable tension in the room. "Good," the brunette nodded more to herself. "I actually ran into Peyton earlier today too."

"She told me," he retorted. "She seems to be of the impression that you and Lucas are back together. She said you guys were working it out and since my dad said Lucas dropped the lawsuit…"

Brooke shook her head. "No, we're trying to get passed the lawsuit and get back to being friends."

"That's good," Nathan replied. "I know he's done some really boneheaded things lately but he's still my brother so I'm glad if you two can find a way to be friends again. I'm glad you can have him as a friend, cause that's all he is, right?"

A smile seemed to take over her features of their own accord. "Yeah, we're just friends." She laughed. "Were you-were you jealous Nate?"

Nathan couldn't help the relief that flooded him by hearing she and his brother were just friends. "No," he shook his head, "Not at all. The two of you just have a complicated history and I was curious to where you and Lucas stood."

"Yeah it is complicated," she agreed. "I mean there's a part of me that will always love him and when it all comes down to it there's too much history for us to not be friends."

"So he's a friend and a lover," he rose his eyebrows at her.

"I'm not sleeping with Lucas," she stated firmly as her hazel green orbs looked into his blue resolutely. "Nothing happened last night."

"I know it's none of my business but that's good to know," he replied as he stepped closer to her.

"Yeah," she smiled up at him. "How good?"

He offered her a cocky smile before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him as he leaned down to capture her mouth in an ardent kiss. Her hand fisted in his hair as his mouth moved against hers, tongues tangling in a dance of erotic strokes.

"Mmm," she moaned as they separated. "We agreed not to do this in the office."

"No one's here this late," Nathan said before their lips meet again in another fiery kiss. As his lips moved determinedly over hers, one hand sought residence in her brunette locks, as the other made quick work of his belt and the button and zipper of his trouser before he began raining kisses down the side of her neck.

"Nathan," she let out a breathy moan as she arched back, his palms coming up to grasp her breasts through the chiffon of her blue dress.

"You're mine Brooke," he growled against her ear as he pulled her skirt up and turned her around, quickly bending her over the desk. "Only mine."

"Only yours," the words rolled off of her tongue like honey before she let out a squeal at the feel of his fingers grazing her intimately as he pulled her panties to the side and then entered her swiftly, sliding his hardness all the way into her tumescent passage in one thrust. "Oooooh…"

"Ahh yes," he half groaned as he slide within her, grabbing her hips toward him as she felt him hot and throbbing inside of her.

His hands traveled up her body to her shoulders, pulling her dress and bra down to expose her supple orbs as he palmed them in his hands, his fingertips strumming over her taunt peak. He plunged in and out of her mightily as she gripped the edge of the desk, her fingernails scraping lightly against the smooth wood surface as she lifted her hips ever so slightly, pushing back to meet his thrusts.

Nathan wasn't exactly sure what had gotten into him but ever since he thought Brooke may have been reuniting with his brother he wanted to make sure she knew she was his. He wanted to claim her; to possess her in every way.

"Uh," Brooke screamed out as he drove even deeper. "Don't stop…" she could feel the tell-tale signs of her orgasm building.

He held her hips and watched his manhood disappear into her tight, wet love canal; the sight making his rhythm increase. She arched her back and pushed her butt to meet him, as he bucked into her so forcefully the desk moved. Nathan slammed into her harder, their loins slapping loudly when her hands slid on the table, nearly knocking over the computer. Nathan massaged her nipples with his thumbs as he supported her full breast in the palms of his hands as they continued to meet each other thrust for thrust. Within moments the intense pleasure was too much for Brooke as she reached the point of culmination, her whole body shuddering with her release as a wondrous wave of pleasure expanded from her pulsating core throughout her entire body.

"Nathan!" called out his name out like a prayer.

Slowing his pace, Nathan continued to slide in and out of her wetness until her body came down from its private euphoria.

He pressed light kisses to her damp shoulder before he slipped out of her, his shaft still firm as he turned her over and put her legs over his shoulders. "I'm not done with you yet," he said huskily as his eyes meet hers. "Say it," he commanded.

"I'm yours Nathan," she looked up at him, her eyes laden with both adoration and arousal. "Only for you."

"You're mine," he said possessively even though his eyes were filled with soft emotion, slowly re-entering her.

"I am yours; all yours," she gazed up at him before she grasped his face in her hands to bring him down for a sultry kiss.

Nathan started off slower this time but eventually he was slamming his pillar of flesh into her slickened confines as hard as he could. Their mouths finally breaking apart air, they panted as their eyes clung hotly; pounding her with stroke after stroke of breathtaking pleasure. The room swelled with heat, the sounds of their bodies coming together filling the room as she began to rhythmically clench around his hardness, her hips undulating in response with every stroke. Soon Brooke's breathing grew heavier as she found herself dancing on the precipice once again. His strokes became rapid and shallow and he reached down between them, his thumb finding her protruding button and flicking it with expertise. He stared down into her eyes and became enraptured in all that was her. And he knew in that moment he could no longer deny the truth or play it down due to the complicated nature of their relationship. He had fallen and he had fallen hard.

"Brooke," he panted as he stroked her hair back from her face. "I lo…" he was stopped by her mouth covering his in a fiery kiss.

Brooke tightened her legs around him as the coil within her broke free, their mouths breaking free as she spasamed around him. Nathan felt a wave of heat, before he stiffened and shuddered violently as her nails scraped down his back in pleasurably pain, exploding within her as cries of each other's names echoed through the heated office.

* * *

Julian smiled at Lindsay across the candlelight table as she finished her last bite of panna cotta. He'd gotten take out from her favorite Italian place before beating her home to set up where they enjoyed a relaxing dinner of lemon caper shrimp pasta. He had greeted her with her favorite flowers, a mixture of twelve red tulips and twelve blue irises that now sat on the table between them in a ruby vase.

"I'm pleasantly stuffed," Lindsay replied as she sat her fork down. "You know when you said you had a surprise for me; I didn't think it would be all this."

"I just wanted you to know that I'm fully committed to making this work," he replied. "I know I was unsure before."

"You said there was someone else," she said softly as her eyes were downcast, staring at the embroidery of the white table cloth.

"It never went very far," he said truthfully, "and I've put that behind me."

"I can't blame you for thinking it was okay to move on," her eyes flitted up to the ceiling. "I know I made a lot of mistakes." Her thin shoulders moved up and down in a shrug.

"We both did but we're putting that all behind us now," he replied as he took her hand, his thumb idly playing over the back of her hands as they were silent for a few beat. "Hey, what do you say you and me take a walk to burn off some of this food?"

"Okay," Lindsay nodded as he stood up before helping her rise so they could make their way to the door together.

They walked for a few minutes hand in hand down the familiar path they used to take when they lived there together so many years ago. They had been in college then, so full of hope and untouched by the trials and tribulations of life. It had been before they had let life's problems get in between their love.

"What?" she asked as she looked over at him, seeing the grin on his face.

"I was just thinking about when we used to live here," he replied. "We were so young and…"

"And dumb," she supplied for him with a laugh.

"I was going to say and in love," he corrected.

"I'd like to think we still are despite everything that happened," Lindsay replied. "When I first came back here and I went down to the gazebo, I could still see it so clearly."

"Our wedding," he mused as he swung her hand with his until they approached the aforementioned gazebo. "I'd still do it again," he came to a stop, halting her movements as well. "In fact, I want to."

"What?" she said before noticing the twinkling of lights out the corner of her eye, turning towards them. "Oh Julian…" she placed her free hand over her chest as she took in the sight of the white gazebo covering in twinkling lights.

"Come on," he pulled her forward and led her to the middle of the platform.

"What did you do?" she smiled as her eyes filled with happy tears.

"I meant what I just said," Julian replied as he looked into her eyes. "I would do it all over again," he paused briefly. "I know it's been a crazy ride and we've hit some major bumps in the road but I'm also glad we're fixing what went wrong and getting back to what's right. I remember standing in this very spot and when I looked in your eyes I could see my future staring back at me."

"I don't know what to say," she cried. "I can't believe you did all of this. Julian, I love you so much."

"And I love you Lindsay," he said as he got down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box in his pocket and presented it to her. "So, are you willing to take that ride with me? Lindsay Strauss Scott Baker, will you marry me, again?" He opened the lid, revealing the familiar 18K white gold three stone diamond engagement ring. "I've been waiting to give this back to you. So…"

"Yes," she nodded as happy tears poured down her cheek. "Yes Julian Baker, I will marry you again." Her hand trembled slightly as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Now it's back where it belongs," he replied.

"For good this time," she nodded happily before leaning down to kiss his lips. "We're getting married!"

Julian rose up to swing Lindsay around in his arms underneath the twinkling lights that adorned the gazebo and the moonlight that seemed to bathe them in its iridescent glow. "We're getting married," he yelled jovially before he pressed his lips to hers in another sweet kiss.

* * *

Brooke sat cradled in Nathan's arm, her hand running through his raven hair. "I think I'm going to have trouble walking after that," her raspy voice filled the room after a few beats.

He raised his head to look at her, concern in his eyes. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Not in a bad way," she shook her head. "I kinda liked you going all Neanderthal on me," she laughed before a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "We should get dressed before the cleaning crew gets here."

"They probably heard you and decided to come back," he laughed.

"Don't joke like that," she said hitting him in the chest. "That's the last thing we need."

"Maybe not," he retorted with a shake of his head.

"Nathan," she sighed as she stood up on shaky legs and attempted to smooth her clothing.

"Come back here," he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his lap. "I want to tell you a story."

"A story?" she raised an eyebrow, turning back to look at him incredulously.

"Okay look I don't tell many people this because you know it would ruin my rep," he offered her a cocky grin.

"And I'm sure you don't want to do that," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm serious here," he retorted.

"O-kay," she drew the word out, smiling back at him before turning in his lap so she was facing him. "I'm listening."

"Okay so when I was in like fifth grad there was this girl named Carrie and I was crazy in love with her," he shrugged, "as much as you can be at that age. She was in sixth grade but she used to talk to me a lot. Anyways, I really thought she liked me too so I wrote her this letter with a poem in it and I slipped it in her locker." He watched her nod. "Long story short, it turned out Carrie didn't like me at all. She thought the poem was funny and read it to all her friends."

"Aww," her warm eyes meet his sympathy. "You must have been crushed."

"I got over it," he shrugged it off. "The thing is, when Sam told me you spent the night with Lucas I sort of lost it; it kinda drove me crazy."

"Yeah I got that," she blushed as her eyes took in the disarray of the room they were in. "So just to clarify, you were jealous even though you had no reason to be."

"We've already established that," he said, feeling slightly uncomfortably admitting to jealousy.

She leaned forward to give him a soft kiss. "Go on." She encouraged.

"I didn't write you a poem or anything so don't get all excited but the thing is," his blue orbs met her hazel green as his voice took on a more serious tone, "Brooke, I feel like that little kid again, about to stick a letter in the locker of the girl I'm crazy about."

"Don't do this," she shook her head, trying to move away from him but was stopped by his arms tightening around her. "I can't hear you say what I think you're going to say because then I'll hope…" she trailed off as her eyes filled with water.

"Baby don't cry," he cupped her face in his hand, the pad of his thumb caressingly wiping away the stray tear that rolled down her cheek. "You cut me off before but not now."

Brooke shook her head in denial. "Two words: you're married."

"Two more," he spoke just as resolutely, "I've fallen."


	35. Chapter 34: Feather In The Wind

**A/N:** Hi guys... I'm going to keep this short and sweet since it's been so long since my last update. I will tell you though I'm about half done on the next chapter so I think I'll have it up and posted within 2 days. Ugh, had quite a few typos but I think I've fixed them all now... hopefully.

**NaeNae1495- **Thanks for the review, I loved it! Yes there are definitely two sides to all that's developing with her and Nathan and there will be a little more of that coming up in this chapter. You're right about Peyton ignoring the signs and Lucas being crushed when it all comes out. They will definitely have some moments after that but I don't forsee Leyton in this story, I just can**'**t write them unless they're a means to an end due to my underline issues with the couple, lol.**  
**

**superstargirl7**- Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked Nathan's reactions and enjoyed the sweetness at the end. There is definitely some movement in this chapter about what Brathan want to do.

**boothimyours**- I love that you liked Nathan going neanderthal on her too, lol! Yeah Brucas are completely on a friends level now though Lucas still wants more. Peyton is edging closer towards the truth but as she also doesn't want to see it but a resolution with that will be coming up sooner rather than later.

**Luv2Live**- It will definitely be hitting the fan soon... or at least starting to. I appreciate the review... thanks so much!

**GHJaSam4Ever**-Yes he does. Sorry but I can't quite tell you that yet. ;) And yes Brooke has been through alot, there are quite a few flashbacks in this chapter that will shed some light on her past with Lucas and what led to the end of their marriage. Thanks for the review!

**miralinda**- Thanks for reviewing! Yes, it was kind of a bittersweet revelation. LOL, I guess you're right... don't worry though she won't be completely nice in this fic.

**Marissa Davis**- Thanks so much for the review! I know I suck with taking so long to update, I'm sure this wasn't the immediate you had in mind. :) I'm glad you enjoyed the Brucas gravesite scene, the awkward Breyton, Julian and Lindsay and especially the ending. i promise though the next update will be 2 days tops, i'm going to let you quote me on that.

**Callison**- Yes Peyton is putting some stuff together and you'll see a little of that in this chapter. There will also be some flashbacks of Brooke's past that will reveal more about Xavier and the ending of her marriage to Lucas. I don't want to give too much away but there is an out of town business trip coming up very soon. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**princetongirl**- Lol, sorry but for now Brooke isn't going to demand Nathan get a divorce but that doesn't mean he won't sometime in the near future, as for a pregnancy... Thanks for reviewing!

**Tanya**- Thanks alot for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed that Brathan and that you're glad Lucas dropped the lawsuit. i promise next time the next update won't be so long, 2 days tops. I'm going to let you quote me too. :)

.

**Feather In The Wind  
**

_Looking at the sea again;  
tides that rise and fall and then rise again.  
My love floats like a feather in the wind.  
Catch me if you can,  
catch me…_

_._

_._

Nathan sat on the porch as he was drinking his coffee, watching his son as he ran through the grass playing happily with his friend Andre. He envied the carefreeness of children, wishing he could feel the same freeness they did with no guilt, and no complications. His eyes drifted to the sky as he stared out into the vast expanse, the memory of last night washing over him.

_"I didn't write you a poem or anything so don't get all excited but the thing is," his blue orbs met her hazel green as his voice took on a more serious tone, "Brooke, I feel like that little kid again, about to stick a letter in the locker of the girl I'm crazy about."_

_"Don't do this," she shook her head, trying to move away from him but was stopped by his arms tightening around her. "I can't hear you say what I think you're going to say because then I'll hope…" she trailed off as her eyes filled with water._

_"Baby don't cry," he cupped her face in his hand, the pad of his thumb caressingly wiping away the stray tear that rolled down her cheek. "You cut me off before but not now."_

_Brooke shook her head in denial. "Two words: you're married."_

_"Two more," he spoke just as resolutely, "I've fallen."_

"_No, no, no," she shook her head as she struggle doubt of his arms and jumped up. "You can't… I can't do this Nathan."_

"_Brooke," he stood up after her, reaching out a hand to grab her but she swiftly moved out of his way._

"_We had-we have rules Nate," her eyes looked up at him pleadingly._

"_Well I'm breaking them," Nathan said before she pulled away from him, running out the door._

"Hey," Peyton said as she came to stand beside where her husband was sitting. "Nathan," she waved a hand in front of his face, "Nathan…"

"Yeah," he shook his head out of the memory. "Sorry Peyton."

"It's okay," she smiled before sitting next to him with her own mug. "You seemed like you were a million miles away."

"Yeah I was just was thinking," he shrugged before lifting the mug to his mouth to take a drink. "You get everything sorted out with Tammy?"

"Yeah, everything is all set," Peyton answered. "So," she paused, "were you thinking about tonight?"

Nathan furrowed his brows in thought before realizing what his wife was talking about. "Oh, the invite from Lindsay and Julian for the big family dinner at The Athletic Club," he shrugged. "I have to admit I'm wondering what it's about. They can't be announcing they're back together, we all know that." The crease in his brow deepened as he turned to look at his wife, "you don't think Lindsay's pregnant do you?"

Peyton couldn't stop herself from visibly cringing. "God, I hope not…" she stopped herself as she turned to look at her husband. "Sorry, I just meant that I don't think it's a good idea right now."

"You don't have to convince me Peyt," he replied. "I think the last thing my cousin needs is to be having a baby with _Julian_ right now. He needs to prove he's committed to my cousin."

"I think he is committed to her," Peyton retorted. "I just think it's too soon for them to be making any big decisions but…" she trailed off with a shrug, "I guess we should probably focus on our own marriage."

"Our marriage?" Nathan said taken a bit aback. "What about it?"

"Our anniversary is coming up," she said before letting out a little laugh. "You didn't forget did you?"

"No," he shook his head as he reached over to take her hand, forcing a smile because hit had slipped his mind in this moment. "What did you have in mind? We can do anything you want Peyt."

She returned his smile. "I just want to do something simple, just be together, you know. We haven't done much of that since that trip we took a while back and even then Jamie was with us."

"You want to get away then?" he asked, seeing the happiness in her eyes and not wanting to do anything to make it disappear. "Just the two of us? I'm sure my parents could watch Jamie for a weekend."

"That sounds perfect," Peyton replied before leaning over to give him a kiss. "I'll go make the arrangements now before I head out." Her smiled widened as she thought more about their plans, "I'm really excited Nate; I think this will be good for us."

"I do too," he agreed before giving her another kiss and then turning to where his son was playing. "Son, your mom's leaving…"

"Bye Momma," Jamie waved before running after his friend Andre again.

She laughed with a roll of her eyes. "It looks like I'm high on his priority list; good thing I am actually on yours."

His eyes met hers in an honest gaze. "You are Peyton; I hope you know that."

"I do know that Nate," she smiled before offering him another small wave. "I'll see you when I get home."

"I'll be here," he motioned to the kids before watching her leave. Once she was out of sight he sighed deeply, wondering how long he could keep this back and forth between Peyton and Brooke up.

* * *

Brooke sat on her couch going through an old photo album from a number of years back. She hadn't really looked at it since she's accidentally knocked it out of a box when she first moved in but she found herself longing for the nostalgia of simpler days and pulled it out. She lingered on a page that held several photos of the four of them: Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton. It was amazing how things had changed so drastically. Back then, Peyton was her best friend and she was deliriously happy with Lucas, now she and Peyton were barely friends and she was currently involved in a heated affair with Nathan.

Her eyes flittered to the other page and the picture of her and Lucas, a bittersweet smile taking over her face as she gazed down at the happy faces. It was taken just a few months before Xavier's birth and subsequent death. She shook her head sadly as the memories of that day came flooding back to her.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke said as she watched the women who'd torn her life apart step into her house. _

"_I'm here to try and explain," Nicki retorted._

"_Explain what?" she yelled raspily. "You slept with my husband! What the hell is there to explain?"_

"_It happened years ago Brooke," Nicki replied, "before you two were married."_

"_But not before we were together," the pregnant brunette countered. "And judging by Jenny's age Lucas and I were very much engaged when you slept with him." She shook her head, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to form. "I can't believe you had the nerve to come to my wedding, congratulating me when at the time you were carrying my husband's baby, if it's even really his. This certainly isn't the last time you tried to pawn that little girl off of someone I love."_

"_What happened with Jake was different Brooke," Nicki defended. "You know that and that's part of the reason I wanted her to be Jake's because I didn't think she was Lucas' but the older she's gotten," she shook her head, "the blonde hair and blue eyes that look just like his."_

"_Fine," she threw her hands up in the air. "She looks like him. Jenny is Lucas' daughter, fine! I don't care! You've won Nicki; you get Lucas and your daughter. Now get the hell out!"_

"_This doesn't have to be like this," Nicki replied. "Brooke please, we were friends…"_

"_You are not my friend," Brooke sneered at her. "You just a lying, cheating whore who broke up my son's family before he's even here; You go find Lucas and tell him you and your daughter are his family now and the two of you can leave me and my baby alone."_

"_I'm not after Lucas," Nicki pleaded. "I'm doing this so my daughter can have her family but things don't have to be destroyed between you and Lucas, at least not from me."_

"_And what the hell does that mean?" Brooke questioned angrily._

"_It means on my way here I ran into Nathan at The Athletic Club and he was drinking because he just caught his wife and Lucas all over each other in the living room," she countered, no longer wanting to be the one who was labeled the home-wrecker. "She's your romantic rival Brooke, not me."_

"_You're lying!" Brooke yelled as she felt her heart rate sped up, "and I swear to you if you don't get out of here right this second you are going to regret it!" _

"_Brooke," Nicki tried again but was stopped by the hard look in the other's woman's eyes._

"_I said get the hell out of here!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get out! Get out! GET O-Ahh!" she let out a belting cry as pain surged through her abdomen so quickly it made her fall to the floor._

"_Oh my God Brooke," Nicki was suddenly bending down at her house as she reached for her cellphone, immediately dialing 911._

"_My baby," Brooke whispered through teary eyes before she blacked out._

Brooke shook her head of the upsetting memory, pushing the photo album away before she wiped at the tears that rolled down her cheeks. That was the last time she had felt her baby alive within her and it was the last straw in her strained marriage to Lucas, finding out as she was losing their son he was off kissing Peyton. She shook her head sadly as her eyes drifted back down to the photograph of the four smiling faces, wondering once again how it had all gotten so complicated.

* * *

Lucas stood outside Keith's hospital room, watching as his mother held her husband's hand and gazed at him lovingly. He'd received a call earlier from his cousin Lindsay, inviting him to some family dinner but at this point he wasn't sure he was going to go. With everything going on, the last thing he wanted to do tonight was celebrate.

Sighing he turned away from the scene to give them privacy, and found himself walking through the corridors aimlessly until he was standing in front of the nursery. He looked in at the babies, the thought of his and Brooke's lost baby still prevalent in his mind with yesterday's date. He tried to fight them but the memories had been assaulting him all week.

"_Brooke," he slowly entered the hospital room, finding his wife staring off at the wall as silent tears streamed down her face. "Brooke honey," Lucas was worried at the dull look in her eyes as he stood at the end of her bed, her eyes seeming to stare right through him as if she couldn't even see him there. "Brooke…"_

_Her red-rimmed eyes slowly looked up until they were level with his face, blinking a few times before he finally came into focus. "He's gone," she let out a shaky cry. "He was perfect you know…"_

_Lucas nodded slowly. "I should have been here Brooke and I'm…"_

"_I counted his fingers and his toes," her raspy, emotional voice cut him off as she stared down at the blanket covering her. "Ten and ten, all there and his hair, blonde like yours." She took a deep breath as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I didn't-I didn't want to let him go, I just keep thinking he was going to open his eyes, his blue or green or brown eyes. He was so still, so light in my arms…"_

_Lucas couldn't fight the tears that formed in his own eyes. "Brooke…"_

"_And still," she continued on as if he hadn't spoken a word, "still I just kept thinking he was going to breath; that I could will him, my baby boy, to breath…" her eyes looked up at him in a mixture of vulnerability and raw pain, "but he never did. He was already gone and I was alone. Where were you?"_

"_I am so sorry I wasn't here," he shook his head sadly before stepping closer to the bed._

"_No!" she shouted, stopping him in his tracks. "Where were you?" she said each word slowly as she asked the question again. "With Peyton?" Brooke noticed the slight flinch and guilt in his eyes, causing more tears to form in hers as she realized Nicki had told her the truth. "Get out."_

"_Brooke," he ran a hand over his buzzed hair. "Whatever you think happened, it wasn't like that. Peyton was upset and…"_

"_I don't care what Peyton was," the brunette pierced him in an angry gaze. "My baby is gone and now I want you to go too."_

"_We just lost our son Brooke," Lucas spoke softly. "We need each other to get through this. You shouldn't have to do this alone, neither of us should."_

"_But I was alone Lucas!" she yelled. _

"_I know and I am so sorry," he apologized honestly, reaching for her hand but thinking better of it when she jerked her body to the other side of the bed to avoid his touch. "I should have been here with you and I know you're angry and that I let you down but I need you to understand that whatever you think happened between me and Peyton while…"_

"_I don't care what you need Lucas!" Brooke screamed. "I needed you! Your son needed you!" She angrily wiped at her tears. "I needed my husband to protect us but you were too busy, off screwing Peyton while your baby's mama Nicki was attacking me in our home until I collapsed."_

"_What?" he squinted at her in confusion, not knowing the details of how she ended up in the hospital before this moment. "Brooke, I swear to you I wasn't screwing Peyton. She kissed me but it was a mistake."_

"_I don't care," she yelled. "You can screw whoever you want now; it's over!"_

_Lucas shook his head. "Brooke…"_

_"No," she yelled. "My baby is gone and I'll never have another one so go, get out Lucas!"_

_"Wha..." he squinted at her dumbfounded. "What do you mean you'll never have another one?"  
_

"_It doesn't matter," she shook her head as she fought back that tears that were stinging her eyes as they began to gather once again. "I want a divorce! Now get the hell out of her Lucas Scott before I call security and have them toss you out," the brunette shouted angrily._

Lucas shuddered at the memory, shaking his head as he tried to push that moment along with the ones that followed soon after from the forefront of his mind.

"Lucas," a soft female voice spoke from behind him, waiting for him to turn around. "Hey," Haley paused briefly, "are you okay?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, his shoulders shrugging up and down. "It's been a long day, a long week really." Lucas shook his head before focusing on her in concern. "Why are you at the hospital anyways? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong," she repeated with a shake of her head, a small playing at the corners of her mouth. "Not nothing's wrong; everything's great actually. I just had a checkup; No bad news."

"Good," he nodded, "that's good."

Haley tilted her head to the side in sympathy. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener."

"Thanks Hales but I think I'll be alright," he offered her a small smile though it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm glad everything's okay with you. I should…" he motioned in the direction of the hall.

"Okay," Haley said, the concern in her eyes evident. "If you need anything Luke I'm here, okay? And even if it's not me, promise you'll talk to someone. You look like you need a friend."

"I will," he nodded. "Thanks Haley," Lucas watched her smile before she walked away, him turning down the hallway he'd motioned to moments before as he made his way to the elevator. He stood silently for a moment as he let her words wash over him before reaching in his pocket for his cellphone, dialing the familiar number and waiting until someone answered. "Hey it's me, you feel like going to a dinner party tonight friend?"

* * *

Sam and Jack strolled hand and hand through the snow on the outskirts of the lodge. Last night had been sort-of awkward, neither one sure of what they were supposed to do so they hadn't done anything but sleep in the same bed.

"I hope you're not disappointed," Sam said as they came to a clearing, "about last night I mean," she continued with a shrug.

Jack returned the shrug. "It's okay if you're not ready."

"I'm not really sure if I am or not," she said. "I mean, how do you know you're ready?"

"I'm a guy," he laughed. "We're always ready."

"Seriously," she rolled her eyes before pushing his away from her. "That's the best answer you could come up with."

"Sorry," he said before reaching for her hand to pull her towards her. "Listen Sam," he waited for her eyes to meet his, "I'm not going anywhere; there's no pressure. I love you and when you're ready, we'll both be."

Sam smiled. "I love you too," she said before leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. "You know," she paused briefly as she let out a deep breath. "I guess I'm just nervous that this is too good. I mean I'm happy you know, and I never really was before and I guess I'm just scared the black cloud that's been following me my whole life will appear again if I try to ask for more." She shook her head. "I know that sounds stupid, you must think I'm a total dork."

"Not a total one," he laughed.

"Hey," she pushed him again.

"You are so violent," he teased her.

"Violent huh?" Sam quirked an eyebrow at him before bending down to grab some snow. "I'll show you violent," she said as she chucked the snowball at him.

"Oh you're going to pay for that," Jack said as he bent down to grab his own snowball, throwing it at her.

"Ha-ha you missed," she cheered melodically as she tossed another snowball his way.

"I won't miss this time," he said before a snowball went flying into her face.

"Ahh," she screamed at the cold rush that engulfed her face, brushing off the remnants of the snow. "It is so on," she said before she grabbed as much snow as she could in her arms and ran towards him, tackling the teenage boy.

Soon they were rolling around in the snow, laughing and yelling as they continued to attack each other playfully.

* * *

Dan and Deb stepped into The Colonnade Room, pausing at the entrance to take in the atmosphere. There was soft music playing and it was decorated lavishly: sparkling cobalt blue and crystal chandeliers, gilded columns and richly draped window dressings as the whole room was cast in an amber glow. There were other patrons at various tables but there was also a large reserved table in the left side of the room leading towards the balcony where a smiling Julian and Lindsay sat.

"Wow it looks beautiful," Deb said.

"I think you look beautiful Mrs. Scott," he said as his eyes took in her captivating appearance.

She was wearing a black evening dress: V-neck with an embellished bodice, three-quarter length sleeves, and a mermaid inspired floor length skirt.

"Umm-hmm," she said as she studied him for a moment. "What are you up to tonight?"

"I can't compliment my ravishing wife?" he retorted before taking her hand and kissing it gently.

Deb smiled as a small blush crept across her cheeks, having to admit to herself he looked dashing in his tuxedo. "Come on Casanova."

Squeezing her arm around his even tighter they followed the maître d' to the table, Julian standing up first and offering his hand to Lindsay to assist her. She smoothed out the mid-length skirt to her white one shoulder chiffon dress, the gold floral asymmetrical strap glittering underneath the lights. Julian was wearing a standard single-breasted black suit except for the gold tie that seemed to match the strap on his wife's dress.

"This place is even more incredible than usual," Deb said as she looked around. "Did you do this honey?" she said as she embraced her niece in a hug.

"I did tell them it was going to be a very special evening," Lindsay smiled as they pulled apart. "Hey Uncle Dan," she said before he hugged her as well.

"I hope I'm not fitting the bill for all this," he joked.

"You know I had them charge it to your account," the young woman laughed.

"Is that right," he said before turning to the other man around the table. "Julian," he paused, "it's good to see my niece happy."

"I plan on making sure she stays that way," Julian replied. "That's what this night is about."

"Is this your official back together party?" Deb said with a smile.

"Something like that," Julian answered. "Let's wait for the rest of the family to get here."

They all sat down making small chat until Nathan and Peyton arrived at the table, pleasantries being exchanged all around as they sat down. He was wearing a dark gray Calvin Klein tuxedo while she wore a light green chiffon and satin floor length dress with an empire-waist. After a few more minutes they were joined by Skills and Bevin, him wearing a cream-colored suit and her a knee-length dress in the same hue with ruffles along the asymmetrical neckline, her deep blue clutch and blue velvet shoes matching her date's tie perfectly.

"So what's the occasion for all this?" Bevin said as she and her boyfriend sat down.

"We're still waiting for two more people," Lindsay said as she made sure her left hand was out of sight, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"It looks like they just arrived," Julian said as he looked towards the entranceway, "one of them a least."

"Who?" Nathan said as he turned back his head to look, his eyes going wide as his mouth went dry at just the sight of her.

Brooke stood at the entrance of the dining room in a deep red dress that seemed to make everyone stop and look at her. It had sweetheart neckline with a ribbon and jeweled trim on a boned bodice, hugging close to her body and following the natural width of her hips, a band featuring jewel embellishments over a skirt with a high side slit and jeweled back streamer. The crown of her hair was combed back, primarily straight, though the ends were loosely curled, cascading around her shoulders. Simply put, she was a vision and every man in the Colonnade Room was taking notice. She smiled as her date slipped his arm into the bend of her elbow, Lucas wearing a standard black tux as they made their way towards the reserved table.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it," Lindsay beamed at the striking couple before Lucas leaned over to kiss her cheek and then kiss Bevin's. "You both look great; I love your dress Brooke."

"Thanks," Brooke returned the smile as Lucas pulled out the empty chair besides his brother so she could sit down. "I really like yours too," she managed to get the words out in a normal tone despite how uncomfortable she felt.

"Lily is sorry she couldn't be here," Lucas spoke as he took his own seat on the other side of Brooke.

"So now that everyone is here will you guys _please_ spill the big announcement already," Bevin said. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm going crazy waiting."

Lindsay laughed. "Okay," she turned towards her husband, "you want to tell them or should I?"

Julian shrugged with his famous grin. "I guess I'll go," he paused briefly. "As you guys know Lindsay and I have been working things out and it's going really good," he looked over at her as his smile widened. "You want to give me your hand Mrs. Baker…"

Lindsay slipped her left hand into his as her eyes filled with the start of happy tears, showing over her sparkling diamond.

"We've decided to get married all over again," Julian announced happily as he held her hand up.

"Oh my God, really?" Bevin squealed.

"Yeah," Lindsay nodded happily. "We're getting married… again!"

"Congratulations," Skills said.

"Yeah congratulations," Lucas added.

"I'm so happy for you both," Deb smiled from the other end of the table.

"This calls for a toast," Dan said before waving over the waiter. "We'll take a couple bottles of your best Asti Spumante Champagne. We've got a wedding to celebrate here."

* * *

Haley stood out on the balcony of their home looking out at the heavens. The sky was so beautiful tonight, so crystal clear and the stars seemed to shine even brighter than usual as if they were twinkling in celebration with her. Her eyes watered with happy tears as she thought about everything that had led to this moment and she couldn't wait for her husband to come home.

As if on cue she heard the sound of the front door opening, hearing the movement he made as he came in. It was only a few seconds before she felt the reassuring hold of his arms wrapping around her from behind, his nose burying itself in her hair as he breathed her in.

"Hey," he smiled as he pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey," she responded back, the tears evident in her voice.

"What's wrong?" his voice immediately took on a tone of concern as he went around her body to stand in front of her.

"No, nothing." She shook her head, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth even though her eyes were filled with moisture. "I'm fine Jake, I promise, better than fine. I was just thinking."

"You were crying," he stroked off the ruminants of liquid that were on her cheeks. "What were you thinking about?"

"Us," she answered honestly.

"And that made you cry," his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"No," she shook her head, "well yes but not those kinds of tears. These are happy tears, the best kind." She smiled up at him. "I have something to tell you, a sort of surprise to give you."

"Okay," he said slowly. "And this has something to do with the waterworks."

"This has everything to do with the waterworks," she retorted. "I'm-I'm pregnant."

He blinked hard. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," she said, "and I hope this is good news for you because…" she was cut off as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply and so fervently she found her knees going weak and had to his shirt in her fists just to keep her upright. "Mmm," she murmured as they finally separated. "I guess you're happy."

"I don't think I've ever been happier," he said honestly before lifting her in his arms to twirl her around. "I can't believe you're pregnant."

"Nice work Daddy," she said coyly before she tilted up on her toes to kiss him again.

"I think this news calls for the same celebration that got us here," he laughed before scooping her up in his arms as she gave a squeal, his mouth silencing hers as he carried her into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Peyton stood by the bar as most of the couples danced around her. She knew she should be happy, but she couldn't help but feel what a mistake this was. Julian and Lindsay had barely gotten back together and she just didn't know why they were rushing into another marriage. True they were still legally bound but they'd also been legally separated for over a year before finding their way back to each other the past few months and in her opinion, though she wasn't sure anyone wanted it, this was a mistake.

"Here," Nathan said as he handed his wife a martini. "You look like you could use it."

She laughed. "Am I being that obvious?"

"Only because I know you," he shrugged. "You think this is a mistake."

"Don't you?" she questioned before taking a sip on her drink.

"You know me too," he said with an affirmative nod. "I just don't want my cousin to get hurt again. Once you're in the wrong relationship," his eyes seeking out the brunette in the red dress for the umpteenth time tonight, "you can't just leave 'cause the right person is suddenly standing there."

Peyton looked up at him quizzically. "What does that mean?" She followed his line of vision to Lucas and Brooke and tried to fight the nagging feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Nothing," he shrugged before lifting up his scotch. "I think I may have had too many of these," he laughed before his eyes met hers, holding them for an intense beat.

"Yeah maybe," she said before watching Dan walk away from Julian, leaving him alone on the patio. "I guess I'm going to go congratulate my friend, even if I do think it's a mistake."

"Don't tell him that," Nathan warned before his eyes focused on Brooke again, who seemed to be heading down the hall alone.

"I won't," she kissed his cheek before heading towards the patio, finding her long-time friend standing there by himself. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thanks," he said as he turned around, champagne flute in hand. "Cheers," he tapped his glass lightly against the side of hers.

"And what are we cheersing to?" she asked.

"Good friends," he offered her a smile.

"I'll drink to that," Peyton said as she lifted her martini glass up before taking a long drink, draining most of the liquid. "So, getting remarried huh? It's kind of fast, isn't it?"

"It's not like I just met her Peyton," he shook his head. "She's my wife."

"The wife that pushed you away and emotionally left you until you finally physically left her," she countered. "Are you sure Julian? Are you sure this is going to make you happy because there was a point when I thought…" she trailed off with a shake of her head.

"Thought what?" he asked.

She shook her head again, her blonde curls bouncing as she did. "I just thought you wanted to start over, on your own." She couldn't say what she'd started to; all of their lives were complicated enough. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am," Julian nodded.

"Then I'm happy for you," she said before wrapping her arms around him in a hug, her head resting on his shoulder as a rush of contentment washed over her. "I love you Julian."

He squeezed her tightly to him. "I love you too Peyton," he returned the friendly sentiment; though both knew on some level what they felt for each other would always be straddling the line over friendship.

* * *

Brooke made her way to the bathroom, wanting to splash some water on her face. She'd felt Nathan's eyes on her throughout the night and she had to admit it both made her nervous and excited. Glad she was alone and finally away from any prying eyes who may suspect something she immediately made her way to the faucet, cupping her hands underneath the stream of cool water and splashing it over her face before patting it dry, turning to face the eyes she suddenly felt on her in the mirror.

"Trying to cool down Davis?" he said cockily as he leaned against the closed door.

"You can't be in here," she said, her body growing warm as his eyes roamed her body in blatant appraisal.

"No one's going to catch us." He stepped closer to her, eyes heatedly staring into her own in the mirror's reflection. "There's an out of order sign on the door now; no one is coming in here."

"Someone could still come in," she said as her heart rate speed up as he stood directly behind her.

"I pushed that chair in front of the first door too," he said as she turned around to face him. "This dress," he paused briefly as he lifted his hand up to trace the heart-shaped top of her dress, grazing the swell of her breasts, "has been driving me along with ever other man in that dining room crazy all night." His other hand glided up her leg along the high slit. "Every man I saw talk to you tonight," his voice seemed to grow more husky with every word as he continued to play along the low neck-line, "I wanted to rip them away from you and tell them you were mine but I don't know if I have that right."

"I am yours," she said raspily as his hand hitched higher up her gown to the silky panties covering the triangle between her legs. "Mmm," she moaned as she leaned back against the sink, her hands immediately reaching back to steady her.

"Only for me," he said lowly as his index finger rubbed over her panty-covered slit, their eyes clinging hotly despite her heavy lids.

She let out a small whimper as he applied more pressure, her chest heaving in response. "Only-only for you," she said breathlessly before his head bent down to meet hers in an ardent kiss.

His lips pressed over her insistently until her mouth parted under his so their tongues could engage in a tango of erotic strokes. He kissed her slow, taking the time to explore her mouth thoroughly yet passionately until lack of air became a problem and they parted, him trailing kisses down her neck until he found the spot that drove her crazy. Her arms reached up to rest on his shoulders as he nibbled her ear, eliciting a sultry giggle.

"You are so damn sexy," he murmured against her neck as he lifted her up on the counter, his hands pushing up her dress while his lips sought hers in another searing kiss.

"We… can't… do this… here," she said in between kisses. "Wait," Brooke pulled back to look him in the eye as she felt his hands grip the sides of her thong. "People will notice we're both gone," she protested weakly though found herself lifting up in assistance as he tugged the silky garment down her legs.

Nathan tucked the panties in his pocket, not wanting to leave them on a public floor. "We'll be quick," he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before sliding his middle finger inside her wet sex, his arousal heightening at the way she threw her head back and mewled his name. "You're already so ready for me…"

Brooke found her hips responding almost of their own accord, letting out a bereft cry when he slid his finger out of her. "Nate," she pouted.

He smiled at the way her bottom lip stuck out, taking a moment to suck it into his mouth before resting his forehead against hers. "I have to be inside you, I need to be inside you Brooke."

"I need you inside me," she looked up at him with lust filled eyes, reaching for the button hook and then the zipper of his dark gray tuxedo pants, watching as the fell to pool around his legs.

"I've been thinking about doing this all night," he said before he shoved down the black boxer briefs, the length of his masculinity jutting out proudly.

"So have I," Brooke replied as she reached for him, hearing him groan low in his throat as she placed the mushroom shaped head against her opening and teasing them both until he took control and slide into her slickened depths, causing her to cry out. "Nathan!"

He brought his mouth to hers, kissing her ardently as he stroked in and out of her wetness. She brought her legs up to clutch around him, undulating against him in a need for more pressure. "Nathan," she panted as their kiss ended. "Please…" she moaned.

Getting the hint, Nathan increased his speed, pistoning in and out of her slickened confines forcefully as she raised her legs even higher so he could drive even deeper within her. His deep blue orbs met her hazel, clinging hotly as the air grew hot around them and their bodies continued to come together in a dance as old as time.

Brooke could feel the coil deep inside of her tightening as he changed angles slightly, causing his pelvic bone to stimulate her swollen bundle of nerves as Nathan pounded into her willing body in an almost punishing force. Eyes still locked in an intense gave, they came together over and over and over again until finally she was thrown over the precipice, her scream of release muffled by the crash of his lips against hers as he erupted inside of her. They rode out their collective orgasm together, their pace slowing until they finally ceased and she lay back on the sink counter, him collapsing on top of her.

They were still for a few minutes, except for her fingers slowly stroking through his raven hair.

"Nathan," her raspy voice finally broke the silence.

"Yeah," he responded, unmoving.

"Three words," she swallowed back the anxiety that threatened to choke her words. "I've fallen too."

He lifted his head almost immediately, his signature smile in place before he kissed her lips. Nathan gazed down at her, stroking her hair back from her face.

Brooke reached out her hand to cup his face. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," he shook his head, "but I can't go on like this anymore. It's not fair to any of us."

"Okay," she nodded before letting out a sigh as her eyes stared off behind him in some unknown spot. "You should- you should get back to your wife."

"Brooke," he reached up, turning her face so she had to look at him. "You don't understand…" he shook his head. "I'm going to tell her; I think I owe her that much."

"What?" her eyes widened. "Nathan are you saying what I think you are?"

"I want to be with you," he replied. "The question is do you want to be with me?"

"I'm already with you," she offered him a dimpled smile before he bent his head to kiss her once again.


	36. Chapter 35: Shark In The Water

**A/N: **Hi all, as promised the next part of the story. **EDIT:** I don't know what happened to the line breaks, sorry guys, it's fixed now. **NOTE:** Had to come back again, one of the line breaks was wrong... sorry again guys!

**NaeNae1495** - Hahaha, Pucas... i haven't heard them called that in a while. I have notice quite a few Brathan stories take it there and I usually try to avoid them at all cost even if I like the Brathan part of the fic cause I just can't read happy Pucas at all. I;m glad you liked the flashbacks, and yes Peyton is very much in denial but you'll see in this chapter she's slowly starting to accept certain things she's seeing. as for Nathan, you're right about what he wants to do but that doesn't mean it won't be difficult for him. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**miralinda**- Thanks for the review! Glad to leave you speechless. :) With all the music and commotion going on no one heard them but the drama of this story is far from over.

**GHJaSam4Ever**- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're really liking them, besides the cheating of course. I'm really not a Peyton fan myself, though i did like her in Season 2 and most of Season 3 until she started trippin' again, lol. As for Lucas, he cheated on Brooke back when they were engaged but she didn't find out until after they'd been married for a couple years and she was pregnant but he was kissing Peyton the day she lost her baby. Sorry if that was unclear, but a little more details about what happened in the past will be mentioned in this chapter and a few more after this.

**Luv2Live**- Thanks for reading! Your review cut off mid-sentence so I don't know what you were going to say.

**Marissa Davis**- Yes they are getting more careless but they can't seem to stay away from eachother. I'm glad you found the scene sexy, way back when I first started writing this story I had clear places that i wanted sex scenes and in a bathroom at a function was one of them, and it finally worked into the story so I'm glad you really enjoyed it. As for anything getting in the way of Brathan being together, I can't say there won't be hurdles but Peyton being pregnant will NOT be one of them. Thanks for reviewing!

.

**Shark In The Water**

_I wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms;  
I can't help, I can't help myself.  
Baby, there's a shark in the water.  
There's something underneath my bed.  
Oh, please believe I said,  
Baby, there's a shark in the water.  
I caught them barking at the moon,  
Better be soon…_

.

_._

Peyton sat over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach into the ceramic bowl. This was the third time she'd found herself praying to the porcelain god since last night and she had to admit she had regrets about the amount of alcohol she'd consumed at the impromptu engagement party but a lot of things were coming up that she just didn't want to deal with.

She heaved one last time before folding her arms across the toilet seat and laying her head down for a moment. She knew she shouldn't feel the way she did but she couldn't help it; she was jealous about Julian fully recommitting himself to Lindsay. From the moment he'd come back after Elizabeth died, he'd been her port in the storm as her husband's ship seemed to toss in his own waves and drift away from her. It was Julian who had kept her afloat; he was the one who had lifted her from his daughter's grave and brought her into the comfort of his arms. And even though she loved Nathan, there was a still a chasm between them, and in a way Julian had been her backup plan.

Slowly the lanky woman finally pushed herself up, reaching over gingerly to flush the toilet before washing her hands. Her green eyes stared up at her reflection in the mirror, noticing the paler than normal pallor of her skin and the dark circles underneath her eyes. She cupped her hands underneath the stream of water before splashing her face, relishing in the feel of the cool liquid across her heated skin.

Peyton had to admit though that Julian's recommitment to Lindsay hadn't been the only thing that had made her reach for the alcohol more than she should. She hadn't missed the way her husband's had looked at Brooke in her sexy red gown last night, more than once. It was what she finally realized had bothered her about that picture of them from Haley and Jake's wedding reception; her husband looked like he was undressing his former sister-in-law with his eyes. She knew Brooke, though, she resolved.

"She wouldn't cross that line," she said to herself, remembering the hurt she had caused the brunette when she kissed her husband and how she abhorred infidelity because of what it had done to her and Lucas.

Still, Peyton wondered just how many women Nathan was looking at like that and if he would ever cross that line that she had so many years ago; an action that had almost cost them their family. She couldn't stop the nagging feeling that there was a shark in the water, just circling their life, ready to rip it to shreds once again.

"Peyton," she heard her husband's voice calling through the closed door, accompanied with a soft tapping. "Peyton, are you okay in there?"

"Ye-yeah," Peyton answered before slashing her face once more and turning of the facet. "I'll be out in a sec." She reached for the small hand towel, patting her face dry before pulling up her unruly curls up into a messy ponytail and then opening the door to find him waiting on the other side. "What's up?"

"You don't look so good," he stated as his eyes took in her appearance. "Are you okay?" his eyes looked at her in concern.

"I just drank a little too much last night," she tried to offer him a smile but it didn't quite work. "Truthfully I just want to curl up in bed and watch TV till I fall back asleep." Her green eyes met his. "Is something wrong? The last thing I need today is bad news…"

"No," Nathan shook his head, feeling the guilt pool in his stomach. "Let's get you back to bed," he placed a hand on her back and guided her to the mattress, pulling back the blankets and adjusting them over her. "I just have to go into work, something my mom needs me for but I can stay home if you need me to."

"I'll be fine," she replied. "I just forgot I can't drink like a teenager anymore."

"How about I bring you up some crackers and ginger ale before I go," he offered. "I can even make up some of Lucas' slop; he swears that if you drink a glad of that and some Gatorade you'll be good as new."

"Right now I'd tried anything," Peyton said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I'll go call him now and double-check the recipe," Nathan paused as he stroked a stray curl back from her head before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back."

She practically melted at the feel of his lips. "You're so good to me," her green eyes looked up at him in love, though there was a hint of sadness in them.

"Are you okay?" he paused briefly, "Besides the hangover I mean?"

"I'm fine Nate," this time she was able to offer him a small smile. "As long as you're taking care of me I know I'll be just fine."

Unable to take the trusting look in her eyes anymore he turned away. "I'll be right back Peyton," he said before he exited their bedroom and made his way downstairs.

* * *

Brooke paced by the window as she waited for her guest to arrive. She'd been on edge since last night, filled with both anticipation and worry, and couldn't seem to get her nerves to calm. She'd tossed and turned all last night and was desperately in need of someone to talk to.

"Okay, okay, I'm here" Rachel spoke as she stepped inside the condo. "Keep your panties on Brookie; where's the fire? And let me just say I was in the middle of not keeping my panties on…"

"First TMI Rach," the brunette said as she scrunched her face up in disgust. "And second, thank god you're here," she hugged her, pushing her cousin towards the couch. "I need someone to talk to and no one else knows anything about this and Ii haven't even told you that much and…"

"Brooke!" Rachel yelled, halting the other's woman's rambling. "Your run on sentence is going to give me a headache. Just take a breath and tell me what's going on and it better be good slut because I was in the middle of something fantasmic. I'll give you a hint; Chinese basket."

"I don't even want to know what that is," she laughed. "And yes it is good," she bit the bottom of her li as she paused, "at least I hope it is."

"You've got that face on again," Rachel said as she peered at the other woman. "Brooke is this about that married guy?" she smiled as she saw the look on her cousin's face. "You really are a slut! You slept with him again!"

"I kind of never stopped sleeping with him," she said sheepishly as she stared down at the coffee table.

"What?" the red head sat up in anticipation. "Oh this is good. So the whole time, since Jake's wedding?"

"Well not exactly," Brooke sighed. "We tried to stay away from each other, tried to fight it but there's just this thing between us Rach, this pull. It's like it's unstoppable…"

"Oh no," she shook her head. "You actually let yourself fall for this guy. The sex must be incredible," she let out a laugh.

"It's better than incredible actually," her cheeks flushed at the thought of making love with him.

"Are you seriously blushing?" Rachel peered at her. "I can't believe it. So since this has been going on for a while, why are you so hyped up today? Did the wife find out?"

"No but she's going to," Brooke answered. "She may know already."

"What?" Rachel questioned. "How?"

"He said last night that he wanted to tell her," she sighed deeply. "And that he wants to be with me but I'm not sure what I'm more scared of, if he actual does tell her or if he chickens out. I mean they've been through so much and there are so many other people involved. This is going to blow up a lot of people's lives, people I'm close to like Lucas."

"Listen I'm not going to pretend to understand this connection you and Lucas have but you guys are divorced honey," she reached over to hold the other woman's hand. "He's going to have to face that you are going to move on with someone else."

"I'm sure he would if it was anyone else but his brother," Brooke shook her head.

The red head's eyes grew wide as saucers. "What did you say?"

The brunette paled, realizing she'd let the cat out of the bag before she had time to prepare her cousin. "I said it's his brother."

"You mean the married guy you've been sleeping with is your ex-brother in law?" Rachel let out a laugh.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded as she let out a deep breath. "It's Nathan Scott."

"Holy crap Brooklyn Penelope Davis," Rachel reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. "I have a feeling we are going to need more than this."

Brooke laughed as well. "I'll go get the glasses and another bottle."

"Good," Rachel said as she watched her stand up, "and then you can tell me form the beginning how the hell this happened."

* * *

Lucas sat at his desk going over the new contract on one of their recently acquired facilities. He had to admit though his mind was not as focused on business as it should be. He'd been at the hospital earlier this morning and though the doctors hadn't reported anything particular bad, to him Keith just didn't look better; he looked worse. Time was of the essence right now and right now it looked like time was running out.

"Hey Luke," Nicki said from the doorway, waiting for him to look up at her. "I have some papers I need you to sign," seeing the dull look in his eyes she paused, "I can come back later."

"No," he motioned for her to come inside. "That's fine; I'm just a little off my game today."

The raven haired woman nodded before she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, setting the folder on the desk in front of him. "I know now has to be a hard time for you," she shrugged awkwardly. "I still regret my actions that day…"

Lucas' blue orbs meet her brown and no other words of clarification need be spoken. "The doctor's said nothing caused it and nothing could have prevented it, a placental abruption just happens sometimes, at least that's what they said."

"I'm still sorry," she said truthfully. "I really did think Jenny was yours, or at least I hoped…" she shook her head. "You lost your family, Brooke, for nothing."

Lucas shook his head. "No, I lost Brooke because I lied to her and I was unfaithful," he ran a hand over his buzzed hair. "I should have told her right after it happened. I thought it was over and you were there…" he trailed off. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled as she crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair. "I never built that night up as some fairytale romance; you were hurting and so was I. You thought Brooke was done with you and Jake had just dumped me."

"I should have realized," he shook his head. "I guess its all water under the bridge now."

"But you want her back," she sat up. "Then fight for her Lucas. Don't make the mistake that I did, just sitting back and wishing and hoping until the day you find out the person you loved, the person you thought was your soul mate is now married to someone else."

Lucas nodded silently before opening the folder and reading over all three of the documents before he signed them. "All set…" he held the manila folder with The House of Scott Logo on the front towards her.

"Thanks," Nicki said as she took it out of his hand. "Just think about what I said, okay?"

"I'll think about," he nodded with a smile before watching her leave and then returning to his work in front of him.

* * *

Deb sat in her son's office waiting for him to arrive. She had double-booked her appointments today and needed him to cover for her since Dan had a last minute business matter he had to attend to in their overseas office that required him to be there personally. Tapping her pen against the wooden round table near the window out of nervous habit, she stared out into the darkening sky.

"Mom," Nathan said as he entered the room. "You bored?"

"Just a little anxious," she said with a shrug. "Look, I know this is a little last minute but I was supposed to go to Currituck with Brooke for this meeting but I have to go out to Spring Green to check out this spa that may be similar to what Brooke and I are planning."

"You want me to go with Brooke to your meeting?" he asked.

"Yes honey," she smiled. "I know this isn't exactly your job but given the tie-in with Phoenix I'm sure they may have questions about that. Now I know Brooke worked here so she'd probably be able to handle anything that came up but should something more recent come up it would be nice to not leave my partner failing in the win. I'd ask your dad but…"

"He's already on the jet to Hong Kong," he filled in. "You know what Mom, it's not a problem."

"Thank you sweetheart," she kissed her son on the cheek. "I have to go; I'll leave Brooke a message. She should be here in about a half an hour."

"Okay Mom," he smiled as she hugged him before watching her rush out the door.

Nathan took a seat at his desk and decided he'd get started a little early on some the spreadsheets he had to go over in preparation for the board of directors meeting coming up next week. Rolling up he sleeves, he got to work going over the quarter report detail by detail, noting that the consumer products revenue had increased 5% from last year, which was a coup in this economy right now.

"Nathan," Brooke said from the doorway, surprised but happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my office Davis," he offered her a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, I meant you're of today and aren't you supposed to be…" she trailed off at the slightly panicked look in his eyes.

"About that," he stood up and closed the door before coming to stand in front of her, reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers. "Peyton sort of had a lot to drink last night."

"I saw her throwing them back before Lucas and I left," she replied.

"Yeah well she was worst after then," he shrugged sadly. "She looked really bad today and when I looked at her…" he shook his head as he trailed off. "It just didn't seem like the time."

She nodded. "You don't want to hurt her."

"I don't want hurt you either but I feel like I did," Nathan reached up to cup her face, smiling as she leaned into his touch.

"I know you love her," Brooke said as their eyes met, her voice void or any malice or jealousy.

"We've been together since we were kids," he shrugged in response. "It's hard not to. I just never expected to feel so deeply about anyone else."

"I know," she nodded before he leaned down to kiss her. "You know I love when you do that but your mother is supposed to meet me here any minute."

"You didn't get her message?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head before reaching in her purse and fishing out her cell. "It's off,' she said as she turned it on. "Rachel must have done it during our wine brunch; she didn't want any interruptions. I kind of told her…"

"Told her," he repeated before his eyes widened. "About us?"

"She's not going to say anything," Brooke grabbed his face in her palms. "I promise. This thing with us is just so complicated; I need to talk to someone."

He smiled despite the panic he felt at Peyton possibly learning this from someone else. "It's okay," he stroked the stubborn piece of hair that always seemed to fall in her face back. "But we should probably get on the road."

"We?" she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Is that the message your mom left me; that you're going?"

"She said something came up with a spa in Spring Green that she had to check out and she asked me to go with you," Nathan explained. "That is, if you're not afraid to be alone with me for the next four or five hours."

"I think I can handle it," she stood on her tip toes to kiss him once again before they headed out the door.

* * *

Peyton lay back on the couch as she flipped through the channels aimlessly. She felt exceptionally better; the green much that Nathan made her before he left paired with the Gatorade seemed to bring her back to the land of the living.

"Hey Momma," Jamie said as he came bounding through the door with a plastic bag in his hand. "Aunt Bevin took me to the taco shop; she said carne asada fries are the best for your type of sickness."

"She did, did she?" the blonde smiled at her son as she sat up. "Did you get two forks?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded happily as he handed her the bag. "Aunt Bevin even got me a soda," he produced the can of orange soda out of his jacket pocket before taking it off and tossing it in the chair. "I'll pick it up after we eat Momma,' he said as he saw the look she gave him. "I swear."

"I guess I can let it slide today," she said as she opened the container, inhaling the aroma of the best hangover food in the world. "Come one Jimmy Jam," she patted the spot on the sofa next to her.

Jamie kicked off his shoes, placing them by the door, before he took a seat next to his mom, crossing his legs Indian-style like her.

"Dig in," she said as she handed him the other plastic fork before taking a bit herself. "Mmm," she said before taking another bite. "This is good."

"Delicious," he said before shoving another forkful in his mouth as his eyes went to the movie on screen. "Where's Daddy?" he asked after a few minutes.

"He was called into work bud," she smiled softly.

"But its Sunday," he whined. "Sunday is supposed to be family day." His face took on a pout.

"Hey," she waited till he turned to look at her. "There was a really important meeting Grandma deb was supposed to be at but then she had to take care of something else so she asked your dad to go in but I'm sure when he gets back tonight we'll have a nice family dinner okay?"

He nodded. "Okay," he said as he sat his fork down. "Since we're not going to have family time till later can I go ride my bike outside?"

"Sure thing sweetheart," Peyton replied. "Just be careful and don't go off the grounds unless you come get me first, okay?"

"Okay Momma," he said.

"Come here squirt," she sat the almost empty container on the table in front of her before opening her arms to embrace him. "I love you James Lucas Scott," she squeezed him tight.

"I… love… you… too," he said as he struggled within her tight hug. "But… I... can't… breath."

She laughed as she let go of him. "Just please be careful."

"I will momma, geez,' he rolled his eyes before putting his shoes back on.

"Don't geez me young man," she laughed. "Go have fun."

"See you later," Jamie turned back to beam at her before heading out the door.

She stared at the closed door for a few minutes, not knowing why it was so hard to let him leave today. She knew it had to do with Elizabeth though; ever since she'd lost her little girl she'd have moments where she could feel herself panicking on the inside when Jamie was out of her sight. Shaking her head at her absurdity, she pushed the ominous feeling away and settled back into the cushions of her sofa.

* * *

Lucas stepped off the elevator and made his way towards his uncle's hospital room. He was supposed to meet his sister there, her wanting for them to all spend some time together as a family in hopes that it would lift all their spirits as they waited and prayed for a donor heart to become available.

He was at the end of the hall when he suddenly heard an alarm going off, feeling his stomach drop as low as it could go.

"Cold blue," a nurse shouted as she and a doctor rushed into the room where the patient was going into cardiac arrest.

Lucas paled when he noticed the room they were going into and saw his sister being shoved out just moments later.

"Lucas," her tear filled eyes watched him rush towards her, falling into his embrace as soon as she was in arm's length.

"Lily," he hugged his little sister close. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she pulled back to look at him. "He was just talking, talking about how proud of us he was and how much he loved us…" she shook her head as she wiped angrily at the moisture rolling down her cheeks. "I told him that it sounded like he was trying to say goodbye and that he couldn't yet and the next thing I knew the monitors are going crazy. What if we lose him Luke? We can't lose our dad."

"I know," Lucas said as he pulled her back into his embrace. "I know."

* * *

"This traffic is insane," Nathan shook his head. "I can't believe it's snowing up here."

"We're never going to get there with the road closed," Brooke said as she lifted up her phone. "And this stupid snow storm has knocked out my cell service."

Nathan picked up his phone, seeing the red line slashed over his frequency symbol. "Mine too," he paused before looking over and smiling at her. "It looks like we're going to have to go somewhere and wait this out."

"Stop it," she hit him playfully. "This meeting is important to my company you know."

"And they have to be in the thick of the storm because they are further north Davis," he countered. "I was just saying it would be better to wait this out and then get back on the road when the storm passes and if we happen to make the best of it…" he shrugged cockily.

"The best of it huh?" she quirked an eyebrow up at him. "Well what do you have in mind Scott?"

He reached up to cup her cheek before leaning over the center console to kiss her lips, slow and tender at first before adding more pressure. She found herself leaning closer to him as his lips entreated her lips to part, sweeping his tongue inside to tangle with hers once she complied. She let out a soft moan when they parted after a few moments.

"I like your mind," she said as she bit her bottom lip, smiling.

"I like," his eyes swept up and done her body in blatant appreciation, "all of you." He let out a chuckle at the blush that crept across her cheeks. "That is so sexy. I can't wait to get out of this traffic and show you more of what I have in mind Davis." He turned back to focus on the road as traffic slowly inched forward.

"You know what we can do here too that we can't do at home,' she paused briefly with a shrug, "at least yet anyways. You can hold my hand, that's if you were serious."

Nathan reached over to take her hand in his; brushing his lips over her knuckles before his blur orbs met her hazel green. "I'm serious about everything with you. I meant what I said last night Brooke, I want to be with you, to be able to hold you in my arms guilt free and soon we'll be able to be a couple everywhere."

Brooke nodded. "That's all I want too Nathan." Her eyes drifted to the sign on the side of the highway. "Looks like there's a hotel coming up. They should have a phone so we can call them up in Currituck and then get back to what you had in mind." She winked at him.

"Looks like we're getting off next exit," he replied before he signaled for the right lane.

* * *

Jamie rode his bike up the top of the hill to the front of the property near the road, popping wheelies happily as the sky turned dusk. He was really looking forward to when his dad got home; he'd missed the family time they used to spend together after his sister died but he was happy everything was getting back to normal now.

"Hey Jamie," Chuck called out as he rode on the other side of the gate. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just riding my bike," he answered.

"Cool," the other little boy said. "I'm going to meet some of the fourth graders up at Dictionary Hill. We're going to all ride down it real fast, you wanna come?"

"I can't," Jamie shook his head. "My dad's coming home soon and we're going to have dinner."

"It's not that far," Chuck retorted. "Besides, don't you want the older class to think you're cool? Andre said he was going to meet us there."

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah and Madison," the taller boy continued. "But if you don't want to go," he shrugged. "I'll just tell her you said hi." Chuck smiled before he started pedaling away.

"No, wait!" Jamie hollered, making the other boy halt. "I'm coming," he tossed his bike over the short wooden fence before climbing over it and hopping back on his bike.

"Race you," Chuck challenged.

"You're on," Jamie said happily before he and the other book took off down the street.


	37. Chapter 36: The Greatest

**A/N: **Hello all, I'm finally back. I'm not sure how many of you read my other story "Eyes Wide Shut" but I discovered my story had been plagiarized, another member on this site by the name of **LoudestSoundLoveUnspoken** has essentially copied my fic and put it in another category, only changing the names. This person even copied my author's notes at the top of the nine chapters they have copied & put up so far, just editing out a few phrases like when I lost my job. Even some of their profile page has been directly copied from mine as well as a "preview" for "Chapter 13: The True Volume Of Love Unspoken". As you can see even their pen name came from my story. I also discovered the other story listed as theirs is a plagiarized copy of another OTH fic by **Lucas4Ever**. I've contacted fanfiction support several times but so far haven't gotten a responses and quite honestly I was unsure if I would remain posting any of my fics on this site after that. I'm seriously debating opening my own message board which will be by invitation only, and a safe place to post fics without theft, as well as a website that will be accessible to people I've gotten to know... for now I am taking a chance and googling my own work often to make sure no more of my work is stolen but if it happens again I'll be taking everything down. That being said after much internal debate, for now I've decided to continue to update both this & "I'd Come For You". Keeping my fingers crossed that I won't have to take everything down. Anyways, on to the author responses about the story.

Oh and special shoutout to **Delta Yvonne** for giving me the kick in the butt to actually continue with this story.

**Luv2Live**- LOL, that's okay...and yes Jamie's life is about to becoming crazy. Thanks for the review!

**Marissa Davis**- You're right about this being complicated, it is obvious Nathan is in love with Brooke and that Peyton has feeling for Julian so we'll see how that all plays out soon. And yes Peyton is definitely going to be freaking out about Jamie and with Nathan stuck up there during a snowstorm... well you'll see. :) Thanks for reviewing!

Callison- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the Brachel talk.

**superstargirl7**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you caught the parellel of Lucas being with Peyton when Brooke needed him to now Nathan being with Brooke when Peyton needs them. I'm glad you love the way Brathan are together. As for Jamie & Keith, you'll have to wait & see. ;)

**miralinda**- Aww, don't be sad. Even if your scenario does happen, this is far from over. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**tanya2byour21**- I can ease your fears on one thing, Peyton WILL NOT be pregnant in this story! As for what happened with Jamie, that's going to be revealed here. Thanks for the review!

**GHJaSam4Ever**- Thanks so much for the review! Yeah poor Lucas, we'll find out more about what's going on with him and Keith next chapter.

.

.

**The Greatest  
**

_And inside of your walls there will dwell a Capricorn,  
(that will feast your body all night)  
If we keep this up then a love child will be born,  
All because, of the greatest  
The greatest you, the greatest me;  
we have found the greatest chemistry.  
The greatest touch, the greatest kiss;  
what came to be is the greatest wish…_

Sam stood in front of the bathroom, splashing her face with water for the third time. She wiped away the excess water before turning nervous eyes to the mirror, adjusting the silk white mid-thigh nightdress she wore, wondering if she'd gone overboard in the looking every bit of the virgin she is.

Amy had left an hour ago to sneak into Declan's room when Jack came to sneak into theirs, and she couldn't fight the nervousness that seemed to be flowing through her body despite feeling like she was ready for this next step. Finally she reached for a towel to pat her face dry before letting out a heavy breath ad exiting the bathroom to find the room's lighting dimmed and Jack sitting on the bed clad in boxers and a t-shirt; his eyes raking over her appreciatively.

"You look…" he trailed off as he smiled. "Wow…"

"Yeah," Sam bit her lip nervously. "Thanks, you too."

Jack stood up and moved towards her, his hand held out to her which she immediately took as he led her towards the bed. "You're beautiful," he said as he reached up to cup her face before bringing his lips to hers.

The kiss started slow, tentative as their tongues sought each other's. Jack leaned her back as their kiss deepened, their hands roaming over each other's bodies in exploration before they finally parted from lack of breath.

"You ready?" Jack asked as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Yeah," she said softly as he reached for the edge of the blankets and pulled them back.

She slide back as he stood up and made his way over to the chair where his jeans lay, retrieving the condom from the pocket before he got in the bed beside her. Sam helped him adjust the blanket over them before their mouths sought the other's again, kissing more heatedly this time.

Both their hands seemed to be frenzied as they helped the other remove their clothing underneath the cover of blankets, tossing the garments out into various areas on the floor until they were both naked.

Sam let out a moan into his mouth as Jack touched her bare breast for the first time, cupping the firm globe of flesh before her tweaked the hardened peak. She lay on her back as he leaned over her, his hand repeating the same action of her left breast as he had the right. His hand trailed down her body, her stomach trembling noticeably as his fingers brushed across her heated skin.

"Sam," he looked down into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared," she said before her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jack replied. "We can stop."

"I don't want to stop," she said before leaning up to kiss his lips.

He returned her kiss, immediately taking control of it as his hand resumed its path, her arching up and pulling away from his mouth to let out a breathy gasp as one of his digits entered her intimate folds. "You feel ready…" he said with a groan as he removed his finger before sitting up on his knees and reaching for the condom he'd left on the edge of the bed.

She could really see him in the moonlight and her eyes widened at the size of what was supposed to go inside of her. She'd never seen a naked boy before and even through seeing him made her whole body feel tingly all over, it also made her even more nervous than she already was. Her brown eyes watched raptly as he tore open the foil package and slipped the lubricated latex over the length of his arousal.

Jack looked down at her, really seeing her body for the first time from his vantage point and smiled. He'd had sex with one girl before but she didn't compare to Sam. He ran his hands over her knees to spread her legs to accommodate him, feeling them shake. "Are you okay?"

"Just nervous," she let out a laugh before cupping her hands over her face. "I can't stop shaking; this is so embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed," Jack said before he leaned over to kiss her lips. "This is a big step; just try to relax."

Sam nodded before he lifted her bent legs in the air, her body still trembling as she felt him line up his shaft up with her moist opening and pressed inside of her; causing her legs to tense even more.

He looked down into her eyes, his orbs filled with warmth, love, and his own nervousness. "This is going to hurt some," Jack watched her nod.

"I know," she said before he sheathed himself in her completely, swiftly breaking through her virginity before staying still, her mouth rictus with no sound from the slight pain. She'd braced herself for more hurt but it wasn't half as bad as she'd imagined it to be. "I'm okay," she finally found her voice, seeing the worry in his eyes. "Really, I'm okay." She smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jack said as he returned her smiled before he began to move inside her, feeling her relax within a few moments as they fell into the old as time rhythmic dance and gave in to their love for the very first time.

* * *

Peyton lay on the couch, eyes closed yet her lids seemed to move rapidly as she found herself enthralled in her dreams.

_She stood in front of the mirror, taking off her jewelry before donning a t-shirt only to look up at her husband standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She looked at him curiously as he spoke, his words muffled as she felt a strange sense of déjà vu wash over her before she turned towards the television._

_Peyton watched as the man galloped along, chasing the carpetbagger away from his home as his daughters stood on the porch. "Do you hear that?" she said as she looked around to find where the ringing phone was coming from. "Who the hell calls at midnight?"_

"_Forget it," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards the bathroom._

_"It could be important," she sighed as she worked herself out of his arms. "Start the shower and I'll be right in," she reached up to pat his face as she stepped back out of the bathroom and grabbed the telephone, only to find herself on a porch watching that same white horse gallop but this time it was her daughter mounted on it. "Lizzie wait!" she screamed as the horse attempted to jump over the fence, getting caught and sending the young girl flinging to the ground. "No, no, no, no," she shrieked as she fell to the floor, tears flooding down her face. "NO! Nathan, my baby…my babygirl!"_

_Nathan immediately grabbed the receiver before sinking to the floor, clutching his wife's shaking form to his body as he whispered his daughter's name into the air. "Elizabeth…"_

_Peyton's eyes closed against the scene and when she opened them she was sitting out on the porch, watching Jamie play._

"_Mom, can I go down to the stable for a little while?" he asked. "I'm going to ride my bike down there."_

_"Sure thing sweetheart," Peyton replied. "Just be careful and don't go off the grounds unless you come get me first, okay?"_

_"Okay Momma," he said._

_"Come here squirt," she squeezed him tight in a hug. "I love you James Lucas Scott."_

_"I love you too," he said before he hopped on the bike and rode out of her sight._

_Suddenly the sky was dark and Nathan was standing behind her. "Where's Jamie Peyton?"_

"_Jamie," she looked around and once again she heard the sounds of a shrilling phone. "Oh no…"_

"_Peyton," Nathan looked at her curiously._

"_Jamie," she ran out into the yard to see her son riding the same white horse. "No, Jamie…"_

"_Look what I can do," he smiled gleefully. "I'm big now, just like Lizzie."_

"_Just like Lizzie…" she whispered as time seemed to slow while she watched the horse jump over the fence and miss, throwing her little boy to the ground. She let out a loud shriek and collapsed but this time she felt no arms around her. "Jamie!"_

"JAMIE!" Peyton sprung out of her sleep, her heart beating rapidly as the sound of Tara's Theme played on the television, filling the room. "Jamie…" she called out again before rushing out the door into the dusk night.

* * *

Brooke watched as Nathan stepped inside the hotel room, dusting the excess snow off of him before removing his coat and laying it across the chair.

"It is freezing out there," he blew on his hands. "So you want the bad news, good news or the better news?"

She laughed. "You choose."

"Okay so the good news is I got through to Austin up in Currituck and they figured we wouldn't be able to make it," he paused briefly. "They're pretty much in lockdown up there so he wants to reschedule sometime next week. The bad news is the phones went out after that, I got about half way through leaving a message on my mom's cell before it cut out."

"So the line lines are down too," she surmised, watching him nod in response. "Okay so the better news."

"We're stuck here together," he said as his eyes raked over her body heatedly, "all night long."

She let out a laugh, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly. "You're so bad."

"You love it," he teased her, wrapping an arm around her as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"I do," Brooke smiled before her eyes drifted towards the window. "So they really don't expect it to let up anytime soon?" Brooke said as she looked out the window before turning back to face him. "It looks like its getting worse."

"It better be," Nathan said before watching a quizzical expression cross her face. "I paid a fortune for that guy to be up there."

Brooke let out a small raspy laugh. "What?"

Nathan shrugged cockily. "I've had a guy up there for hours now with a fake snow machine just to trap you here."

She laughed again, "How very Scott of you."

He shook his head. "Every time you say that I don't know if it's supposed to be a compliment or an insult."

"For you it's a compliment," Brooke replied with a mock roll of her eyes. "Part of the reason I adore you so much."

"Adore me huh?" he stepped closer to her. "What are the other reasons; 'cause I'm so devastatingly handsome?"

"And modest too," she smiled, her body warming at the look in his eyes as he moved even more into her personal space.

"And irresistible," he said as his eyes raked down her body heatedly.

"Oh I can resist you," she quirked an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"No you can't," Nathan said lowly as the arm wrapped around her waist pulled her body flush against his.

"Y-Yes I can," it came out breathy and unsure as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"No you can't," he retorted huskily before leaning towards her and brushing his lips over hers lightly.

Her lips tingled from the feather soft touch and she felt a wave of anticipating run through her body as he pulled back to look into her eyes deeply in a mixture of deep caring and heated arousal. "No I can't," she said softly.

A small smile played at the corners of Nathan's mouth before his lips met hers in another kiss deeper than the last. His tongue plunged in search of hers and she met it willingly, returning his heated kiss until she finally pulled away breathless. He looked down at her flushed face, darkened blue orbs staring hotly into her hazel green as his hands found their way to her shirt, his fingers making easy work of her buttons before he slipped the taupe garment down her arms and onto the floor. His eyes drank in her breasts, encased in silk and lace before he brought his hand up to face, pulling her towards him for another kiss.

As their lips molded together, her hands ran under his shirt, relishing in the feel of the hard smooth planes of his stomach and chest. Needing to be closer she immediately brought her hands from underneath the garment to make quick work of the buttons as he reached behind her to free her of her bra. Both articles of clothing were tossed away carelessly to the floor before their mouths finally parted from lack of oxygen.

Nathan's eyes darkened in lust and heightened arousal as he drank in the sight of her full breasts, the dusky rose peaks already hardened in excitement. Nathan dipped his head down, taking on of the hard peaks into his mouth and sucking on it, lightly at first and then more powerfully. His tongue rasped over the taunt nub as she arched against him with a strangled cry of pleasure, her hands coming up to cradle his head as her fingers twisted in his raven hair. Steadily moving backward, the backs of her knees finally met the bed and he laid her on it, his mouth switching breasts to lavish the heavy globe with the same attention. Brooke let out a string of breathy moans, her body feeling as if she were floating from all the emotions and pleasure coursing through her body.

He finally pulled back to gaze down at her; her face flush, her chest heaving and reddened from his ministration, her brunette tresses splayed around her. Their eyes clung for an intense moments before their lips were drawn together almost as if by a magnetic force, mouths fused together in an urgent tangle of lips and tongues and nipping teeth. No man before him had had this heady effect on her and she couldn't get enough, hands reaching for his trousers she unclasped the top and slid the zipper down.

Nathan let out a groan against her lips as her hand found the opening in his boxers and ran over his hardening member. "Brooke," he croaked out her name as she squeezed him.

She offered him a dimpled smile as she slipped her hands from inside, hooking a leg around his back to flip them over as she takes control, peppering languid kisses down his neck and lingering at the column of his throat before kissing down his chest and stomach until she finds herself at his open pants. Their heated orbs cling as she pulls his pants and boxers off, him lifting his hips to assist her before she tosses the clothing to some unknown area in the floor and straddles his legs. Brooke stared at the long, thick rod that stretched out from a dark patch of hair to greet her. The wide, silky head glistened and the orbs that rest beneath it were heavy and large, and she found herself feeling a heady tug pull between her legs in response. Nathan watched her hazel orbs darken to an almost whiskey color as she drank in his naked form and he felt his shaft twitch in response.

She wrapped her hand around his length and stroked the veiny staff from the base to the swollen, throbbing head; spreading the liquid that had formed over the sensitive head down his entire length as she slowly stroked up and down. Slowly she leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to mushroom-shaped cap before sucking it into the warm recess of her mouth as his hips jerked up in response.

"Patience," she chided him playfully before her mouth covered just the tip again, swirling around it. She sucked gently, vibrating the end of her tongue along the underside to pleasure him as he growled low in his throat, growing even harder from her ministrations.

She loved the control she had over him in this moment, kissing the swollen head before lightly tracing her tongue down the underside until she reached the heavy balls that nestled underneath. Nathan moaned she leaned down and licked and sucked one of those huge orbs of flesh into her mouth, then the other. She spent a few moments alternating between them before licking underneath the sac, paying special attention to the perineum as he fisted his hands in the sheet while his breathing grew heavier. Licking back up his throbbing flesh she lingered on the head once again, slowly building up his anticipation until she suddenly slide her mouth halfway down the base.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled in response at finally feeling her mouth take in his whole shaft. He tangled his fingers in her brunette tresses, encouraging her on. "Don't stop baby… just like that..."

He could feel her smile around his pillar of flesh as she her full lips glided down his shaft to the tip, licking the mushroom-shaped head with her wet, pink tongue. He gasped at her ministrations, thrusting his hips upwards as his hands tightened in her hair, pumped steadily into her willing mouth until he finally let out a low groan, his back stiffening as he was sent over the edge, releasing himself in the warm cavern of her mouth. She drank down all he had to offer, continuing to move her mouth over him as he came down from his private bliss before crawling up his body to place a few soft kisses over his face.

Nathan tangled his hands in her hair, deepening her light kiss into a full blown one as he rolled her over so he was on top. His tongue sought residence in her mouth, relishing in the uniqueness of her as he kissed her with fervor, his hands roaming all over her body.

Desire rippled through her as his hand traveled the length of her thigh. He tickled the crest of her mound with the edge of his fingertips; eyes gleaming in seeming anticipation of feeling the rest of her. Nathan laid his finger vertically across her slit and wiggled it around, gathering her essence along his fingertip and a relentless throb pounded between her legs in rhythm with his fingers brushing her bundle of swollen nerves.

Nathan's blue orbs meet her hazel green and stared at her for an intense beat before he bent low; her intimate aroma tantalizing his nose. He could see her folds were swollen, open and glistening wetly as he drew level with her center, licking his lips in anticipation before he leaned forward to taste her, pressing his mouth against her mound. Hot breath washed over her as he thrust the length of his stiffened tongue into her.

"Nathan," she breathed out his name, one hand fisting the sheet while the other sought residence in his thick hair.

He explored her folds with his tongue like a velvet caress, collecting her sweet nectar as he worked his way from the bottom of her slit to the top and the exposed pearl. His tongue circled hard and fast, while he slipped one finger and then a second into her. His digits thrust in and out of her at a slowly increasing speed while his tongue lapped at her treasure with long, swiping strokes. Brooke's moans and mewls filled the room with the occasional call of his name as Nathan continued his ministrations until finally she was sent over the edge.

"Nate!" she screamed out in release as she tightened her hand in his raven hair as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her in swift, hard rolls; her internal muscles tightened around his fingers as he held them inside, him slowing his oral pace and pressure as he brought her back to Earth with exquisite care.

Nathan crawled up her body slowly, removing the hair that was sticking to her forehead with tender strokes. She was like some divine treasure that men sought in their dreams but never found in real life, but here she was, flesh and blood; and he knew they were connected more intimately than just physically. He'd never believed in soul mates but as his eyes stared into hers he knew she was his. Brooke reached up to cup his face with one of her hands; their gaze stayed locked for a few minutes as their eyes said everything that they hadn't completely allowed themselves to voice out loud. Nothing about this was simple sex anymore, maybe it never had been. In that moment they were both clear that what they felt was felt on both sides, and only one simple and complicated word could sum it up: love. They were in love in a way they'd never been with anyone else.

He leaned down to kiss her and she opened her lips to his almost immediately, taking their time as they explored the warm cavern of the other's mouths ardently until they parted from lack of air. His darkened midnight blue orbs met her darkened whiskey once again and they could both feel their heartbeats beating in tangent as he finally entered her, the swell of his masculinity stretching her slickened confines deliciously, pausing to allow her a moment to accommodate his size before he began to slide in and out of her liquid heat.

Their eyes clung hotly as they slowly rocked in each other's arms, pressed together and totally in sync like the notes of a perfect melody. Their lovemaking had always been intense but this felt even more intense, more real, more connective. His plunges increased in force as she undulated her hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust in their lazy pace. He pistoned in and out of her forcefully, her nails digging into his back as the room swelled with heat and the sounds of their lovemaking.

Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as her arms clutched around his neck, holding on to him like an anchor in the sea of turbulent and wondrous sensations. He tilted his head down and their lips meet in a smoldering kiss, the friction between the two lovers more intense that they'd ever felt with anyone else as they felt themselves soaring upwards in mutual desire as he continued to move within her towards their common crescendo: slowly, deliberately, appreciatively.

They stared at each other in rapt awe as they made their last vestiges towards the end of their blissful journey with feral concentration. Delicious tendrils of delight sparked across Brooke's nerves and insinuated themselves into every part of her being, like tiny bomb going off all over her body as her internal muscles clenched around his pillar of flesh rhythmically, body shaking in release as she was thrown into a sea of bliss. Nathan groaned as a tingling sensation rush all the way up his spin before he stiffened and shuddered with the spasms of life giving release, following her over the edge into the private delirium that was a love neither ever imagined could exist until this moment.

* * *

Peyton stared down at her phone with red-rimmed eyes; it had been about the twentieth time she'd called Nathan and was unable to get an answer. The sun was rising now and her little boy was in surgery and she really needed her husband. She knew he was stuck up in some snowstorm upstate, he having left half a message on his mom's cell, but she didn't care. Jamie was hurt; he'd been run over by a car and had a fever and a ruptured spleen. She'd already lost one child and she couldn't bear to lose another.

"Here," Julian said as he sat down next to her, holding out a cup in offering. "Its chamomile or whatever passes for that here."

"Thanks," she forced a smile in appreciation as she took it the cup before taking a drink. "It's actually not half bad."

He nodded. "Any luck yet?"

"No," she shook her head before turning her watery eyes towards her friend. "I know that he's stuck because of this snowstorm but I need him here. It's probably irrational but after Liz died, it almost felt like he'd abandoned me and right now it feels like that again."

"Hey," Julian reached over to place a hand on top of hers. "Nathan loved his family, I know that. He would be here if he could."

"I know that logically but…" she trailed off with a shake of her head. "I don't know what I'm saying. Maybe I just need to be mad at him."

"Because you can control your anger against him unlike what's going on with Jamie right now," Julian suggested.

Peyton offered him a small genuine smile. "You really do know me better than pretty much anyone." She paused briefly, "Thank you for being here."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he replied before standing up and holding a hand out to her. "You ready to go back to the others?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded as she took the hand he was offering and stood up, linking her arm around his as they made their way back to the waiting room; the voices carrying towards them before they made their way inside.

"Nathan is never going to forgive himself if he finds out something was wrong with Jamie and he wasn't here," Bevin sighed deeply as she leaned against her father. "We have to find a way to get in contact with him mom."

"I know sweetie," Deb said, reaching a hand over to rub her daughter's arm in comfort. "I did find out that some of the roads are opening back up there and their meeting was canceled so I'm sure they'll be on the way back here as soon as possible."

"Maybe I should drive up there," Lindsay suggested, "just in case."

"And what if you pass him on the road," Deb shook her head, "or you get stuck too? No; once he gets further down this way his cell will work and he'll call." Her eyes caught the two people walking in. "Peyton…"

"Have the doctors come by with any news yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Dan answered. "I'm sure they'll be out soon to tell us everything is going to be alright. My grandson's a fighter. He's a Scott. He'll get through this."

Peyton nodded. "I just wish Nathan was here."

"Oh so do I honey," Deb said as she made her way towards her daughter in law, pulling her into an embrace. "So do I."

* * *

Sam and Jack walked hand in hand slowly towards the bus carrying their luggage. Neither one of them could believe the trip had gone by so fast, but it was already time for them to head home.

"I can't believe how nervous I was and now I don't want to leave," Sam said.

"Me either," he replied before stopping mid-stride, his hand halting her movement as well. "So last night, you're really okay with it?"

"Of course I am," she smiled as she looked into his eyes warmly. "I said I was right?"

"I just, I wanted to make sure I didn't pressure you," Jack paused. "I really wanted it to happen and…"

"I wanted it to happen too," she interrupted him. "I'm really glad it did and that it was here with you. Last night was the best night of my life." She blushed as her eyes looked down at the snow beneath her feet.

"It was the best night of my life too Sam," he reached under her chin so she their eyes could meet again. "I wish I'd waited too, before, so that my first time could've been with you."

"It was our first time together Jack," she replied. "That's all that matters." A wide grin took over her face as she moved closer to him, "The first of many."

"The first of many," he repeated before closing the rest of the distance and kissing her.

"Get a room you too," they separated as they heard Amy's voice. "Oh I forgot," she whispered as she came closer, "you already did."

"Shut it Amy," Sam rolled her eyes, "or we'll be forced to mention we weren't the only ones who got a room last night, or the night before…"

"They've got us there babe," Declan said as he tossed his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. "So man," he looked over at the other teenage boy, "how was it?"

"Declan," Amy shoved him. "He's kidding… I hope." The honey brunette pushed her boyfriend ahead of her. "We'll meet you two at the bus."

"Sure," Jack said as he pulled the vibrating cell phone from his pocket.

"What is it?" Sam asked with concerned eyes. "Is something wrong? You have this really weird look on your face."

"No," he shook his head, "at least I hope there's nothing wrong." He shrugged before looking up at her. "My mom just sent me a text about having something important to tell me when I get home and saying she's hopes I had a fun time. She's just not that kind of mom, you know?"

"Are you kidding me? You remember my mom is Victoria Davis right?" she retorted with a laugh. "I think her and Mackenzie Daniels are from the same mom school."

He laughed. "Yeah we talked about that before. They're definitely characters."

"We should probably go before the bus leaves us up here," Sam shrugged.

"Might not be so bad," he replied before seeing the look in her eyes. "Okay, okay; let's go." He shoved the phone in his pocket before holding out his hand.

Sam smiled as she placed her hand in his, their fingers intertwining as they made their way to the bus.

* * *

Nathan lay still as he gazed down at the brunette sleeping soundly against his chest. Tenderly he stroked a hand through her hair, careful not to awaken her. When he'd woken up a little over a half an hour ago, the feel of her in his arms felt incredible right and he couldn't wait to wake up holding her every morning. He knew it was complicated and that it would hurt Peyton, and he truly felt sorry for that, but the way he felt for Brooke was something so indescribably, so deep, so all encompassing.

He smiled to himself as he watched her stir ever so slightly, her lips pursing as she snuggled against the smooth plane of his chest before her eyes began to flutter open. He watched her attentively as she brought a hand to her face and wiped at her eyes before her lids finally opened all the way, revealing a mixture of browns and greens.

"Mmm," she sighed and stretched languidly against him.

"Good morning," his voice was still laden with sleep despite the fact he'd been up for a while.

Brooke lifted her head off his chest to look at him. "Good morning," she offered him a dimpled smile. "Have you been up long?"

"Not very long," he replied before tilting his head down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "I was watching you sleep."

She rolled her eyes. "That must have been exciting."

"It was," he let out a little laugh at the look on her face. "How'd you sleep?"

"Incredible," she said before lying her head back down against him, "at least when you actually let me sleep."

"Another one for the records for my mathematician," Nathan replied as he brushed back that ever stubborn hair from falling in her face.

"I think last night we broke all our previous records," she smiled against his skin before placing a soft kiss on him. "I think I'm going to be walking funny today."

He let out a deep chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter and pulled her body all the way on top of his. "Last night was just a warm up for what's to come. You think you can handle it Davis?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him challengingly, her face hovering over his. "Oh I think I can more than handle it."

"Is that right?" he asked huskily.

"That's right," she said sensually before feeling his hand cup her head and pull her into a passionate kiss. "Mmm," she moaned as they separated. "I hate to say this but we should probably get ready to go. Judging from the light coming in the window it's already pretty late."

He nodded before reaching over to the nightstand and picking up his phone. "I turned it off last night since we couldn't get any service and it was dying."

Mine too," she smiled as she leaned over him to grab hers, causing her breasts to be in his face for a moment before she returned to her spot on his chest.

"You keep giving me that kind of view and we're never leaving this hotel room," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah well we have to get back," Brooke replied. "Being with you last night and waking up like this was amazing but we have to get back to reality," she paused briefly as she let out a little sigh, her volume quieting, "a reality where you have a wife waiting at home for you."

"Hey," he reached towards her and cupped her cheek. "That won't be long; when I get back I'm going to tell her. I don't want to hurt Peyton, I don't but I can't do this anymore. You are who I want."

"Is it weird I'm not looking forward to that," she sighed deeply. "I mean, I want to be with you too Nathan, so bad. I think about you all the time and I think about us being with each other just like this, you holding me in your arms."

"So do I Brooke," he paused momentarily. "You know when I was a kid I had this morning paper route and sometimes I would stop for a moment, usually right before dawn and there was just this stillness and it was like I could see the magic of the world. Brooke lying here with you right now, like this…" he trailed off. "I've never experience anything like that since then until you. Brooke, when I'm with you I feel that same stillness; you make me feel like there's magic in the world."

Her eyes watered with tears at the beauty in his words. "Nathan…" she leaned down to kiss him, slowly and thoroughly. "I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you. I…" she quieted as the sound of his cell ringing interrupted her.

"I can silence it," he started to hit the button but stopped at the shake of her head.

"We have plenty of time," she smiled. "Answer it."

He nodded before hitting the talk button and bringing the phone up to his ear. "Nathan Scott…hey Mom, no... What?" He sat up quickly and Brooke rolled over to sit beside him, studying the distress on his face. "Oh my God Mom is he… yeah, no-no, I'm on my way. Tell Peyton I'm on my way. Okay, I love you too… Mom? Okay…"

"Nathan," she watched as his eyes filled with tears. "Baby, what is it?"

"It's-it's Jamie," he let out a shuddering breath. "I have to get back to my son, now."


	38. Chapter 37: Let's Just Kiss And Say Good

**A/N: **Hello all, I know it's been a minute but here's the next chapter. I will warn you in advance though it's kinda angsty and kinda sad... I will tell you though about half of the next chapter is written so the next update should only be a few days.

**miralinda**- Thanks and I'll definitely let you know when & if I move my stories somewhere else. As for the update, glad you enjoyed the chapter. And you're right, there is definitely some guilt coming up.

**Tanya**- Hey, thanks for reviewing! Yeah Jamie falling off the horse was inspired by "Gone With The Wind", it's the movie Peyton was watching when she fell asleep, Tara's theme was playing from the tv when she rushed out. I love that movie. As for Jamie's condition, that's all inn this next chapter.

**Callison**- Thanks for the review. Nathan will definitely feel guilty so there will be a certain impact on Brathan coming up. Thanks for your words on the theft too, I really appreciate the support.

**Luv2Live**- Yes things are getting a little crazy, this story is definitely filled with drama. LOL Thanks for the review.

**GHJaSam4Ever**- Thank you! Jamie's condition is in this chapter, and yeah poor Nathan is really stuck in the middle at this point. I'm glad you love the Brathan in this story so much, I think they had alot of potential on the show.

**Marissa Davis**- Thank you so much, I'm really glad you're enjoying it. And yes, the drama just keeps unfolding.

**zoeabbie97**- Hi, thanks for the review. Yeah i still keep trying to work on the last chapter for "Eyes Wide Shut" for my readers but it's been pretty hard to be motivated with it. I'm going to stick to trying to update the current ones in hopes there won't be any more issues. I will try to carry on writing so you can carry on reading. :)

**Jillian**- A little demanding huh? LOL Thanks for reading & reviewing.

**boothimyours**- Hey stranger! Glad to see you're catching up... I'm glad you enjoyed the flashback scenes of Brooke, Lucas, & Nikki surrounding Brucas' baby loss. And I'm glad you'r excited about Haley's pregnancy, there will be quite a bit more of her & Jake in the coming chapters. And yes Peyton was feeling bad after drinking too much at that party but you're right, she will be feeling a whole lot worse when she finds out about Brathan & it's coming pretty soon. I'm glad you're enjoying the hotness of Brathan too, I love writing them. As for the story theft, I appreciate you reporting it too. It helps to have so many people supporting me. Thanks for all the reviews!

Now, on to the next chapter...

.

.

**Let's Just Kiss And Say Goodbye**

_I've got ties, and so do you.  
I just think this is the thing to do.  
It's gonna hurt me, I can't lie;  
Maybe you'll meet, you'll meet another guy.  
Understand me, won't you try, try, try, try, try, try, try.  
Let's just kiss and say goodbye…_

Nathan and Brooke rushed to the elevator, Nathan practically slamming the button for the floor they needed before he leaned back against the wall. The silence that was normally so comfortable between them seemed to be filled with tension, the guilt radiating from both of them palpable. When the door opened they both took off towards the desk, seeing Lucas standing nearby with his head in his hands.

"Luke," Nathan let out a shuddering breath at his brother's demeanor. "Did something else happen? Where's Jamie?"

"Jamie?" Lucas looked at his brother confused. "What… Jamie's here?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied slowly. "You didn't know," he said more to himself before he looked at his brother once again. "Why are you…"

"Keith," Brooke interrupted the brunette brother as she looked into the eyes of the blonde.

"He took a turn, a bad one." Lucas blew out a breath, running a hand over his head. "What's this about Jamie? Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Nathan said. "There was an accident, another car accident…"

"No," Lucas shook his head, unable to take much more.

"Nathan," Bevin rushed towards them. "I'm so glad you're here. They just brought Jamie out of his surgery."

"He's okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I think he's gonna be fine," she offered him a smile. "Come on, let's go." She reached for his hand, "Your family needs you."

Nathan nodded before turning back to his brother. "You'll keep me updated about Keith?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, "just tell Jamie his Uncle Lucas is glad he's alright and I'll come see him later."

"Thanks," he said before his eyes met Brooke's. "I'll…"

"Go," the brunette nodded at him before watching him walk away, her eyes going back to her ex-husband as soon as his brother and sister were out of sight. "Lucas, what happened?"

"It's bad Brooke," he looked at her with red-rimmed eyes. "He had another heart attack and he's-he in a coma. Mom's in with the doctors talking about options but…" he trailed off with a shake of his head. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what to do."

"Oh Luke," she immediately wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "We'll get through this; we're all going to get through this."

"I'm so glad you're here," Lucas replied as he tightened his hold around her.

"I will always be here when you need me," she said comfortingly as she rubbed his back, "always."

* * *

Peyton sat by her son's bedside, one hand holding firmly on to the hand not covered in a cast as the other stroked through his hair gently. He was still asleep because of the anesthesia but other than that it looked like he was going to be okay. Still she couldn't stop herself from being worried, unable to let the little boy out of her sight out of fear he'd disappear. She heard the door open behind her but still her eyes remained trained on her son until she heard her name.

"Peyton," Nathan said softly as he stood just barely inside the room, waiting for her red rimmed eyes to meet his. "Is he…"

"He's okay," she nodded with watery eyes before jolting up and rushing towards him. "I kept calling you..."

"I'm so sorry," he said as he wrapped his arm around his wife, feeling her weight practically become boneless as she rested against him. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here Peyt." He placed a soft kiss in her hair.

"You're here now," she said as she let out a strangled sob. "I was just so scared it was happening again Nate, I'm so sorry." She shook her head against him. "I fell asleep and…"

"Hey," he pulled back to look at her, "Peyton this is not your fault. I should have been here to help you and instead I was…" he trailed off, seemingly choking on the guilt that filled him as he looked over at his son in a hospital bed. "You're sure he's okay?"

"Yeah," Peyton nodded as she stepped out of his arms and walked back towards her son's hospital bed, watching as Nathan came beside his son and kissed him on top of the head.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you need my buddy but I'm here now," he ran a hand over his son's head. "I promise I won't let you down again. You're going to be okay." He turned back to his wife for conformation.

"He will be," the blonde nodded, her blonde curls looking unruly and disheveled from the previous night's events. "His spleen ruptured but I guess it was minor for what it could have been. They did laparoscopic surgery, I think that's what they called it, and sutures to repair it so at least he didn't have to have it removed. And then there's the broken arm but all in all he's okay. He's strong. he's okay," her last words were more to herself than him.

Nathan reached over to take her hand seeign how broken she looked, squeezing it in comfort. "I'm sorry you had to go through this alone."

"I had your parents, Bevin, Lindsay, and even Julian but it wasn't the same," she squeezed his hand gently before she turned green eyes to meet his blue. "All I could think about was Lizzie and no one else understands that the way you do."

"Come here," he said as he saw the tears in her eyes, pulling her into his arms again. "I'm here now Peyton and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" she said as her arms tightened around him.

Nathan rested his head on top of hers, his eyes going to his son as he tried no to let the guilt consume him. "I promise."

* * *

Karen sat silently as Dr. Copeland continued to explain her husband's devastating prognosis, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. For so long they'd been dealing with this problem but she never thought it would actually come to this, to a discussion about taking the man who meant everything to her off of life support; to a decision about letting her husband go.

"His hospital records indicate there was a DNR requested the last time he was here," Dr. Copeland paused. "At this point, I think it's best we honor those wishes."

"So there's nothing," she swallowed the lump in her throat before reaching up to brush away the stray tear that spilled down her cheek, "nothing you can do?"

"I'm sorry," the young doctor said sadly. "I'll give you some time to discuss it with you family."

"I don't need time," Karen shook her head as she stood up. "I'm not killing my husband."

Dr. Copeland sighed, "Mrs. Scott he's…"

"No," she shook her head again. "My husband is still alive and he'll come back to me. I know he will," Karen felt the tears spill from her eyes as she rushed out the door and back to her husband's hospital room where she found her son. "Lucas," she said brokenly as his eyes met hers.

"Ma what happened?" Lucas asked as he stood up, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

Karen was silent for a few moments, allowing her son's strength to permeate through her before she pulled back to look at him. "Where's Lily?"

"Brooke took her to go get some food?" he answered. "What did the doctor say?"

She offered him a watery smile before making her way to her husband's bed side. "You know he was the first person to ever really believe in me," she said softly as she reached over to take his hand. "I was a pregnant teen just out of high school and my parents," she shook her head, "my parents were so disappointed in me." She chocked back the lump in her throat, "They wanted me to give you up."

Lucas nodded silently despite the fact her back was to him, knowing she needed to say this uninterrupted.

"Dan went off to college and I was completely on my own and alone and pregnant," Karen sighed heavily as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I was sleeping on my friend's couch and trying to take care of myself for you and when things got too much I'd go on these walks and I'd passed this dilapidated building and somehow I knew I could make something of it, a café." She held Keith's hand up, pressing a soft kiss against the back of his palm. "No one believed I could do it, except Keith. He invested in it, he invested in me and even though it took me a while to open my eyes to it, he loved me. He loved me in a way no one else ever had, believed in me in a way no one had." Karen gently laid his hand back down. "And now," her voice went up an octave as she turned to face her son, "these _doctors_ want me to give up on my husband."

"What?" Lucas paled at her words.

"They want to take Keith off of life support," Karen replied before letting out a strangled sob. "I can't do it Lucas, I can't…"

"Oh Ma," Lucas said before pulling her into another hug. "It's going to be okay; we'll get through this somehow."

* * *

Brooke and Lily made their way down the hall slowly. Brooke had talked Lily into eating something to keep her appetite up but it mostly resulting in the young woman pushing the food around the plate before they finally stood up and decided to go for a walk.

"Thanks for being here," Lily said as they turned the corner. "I know Lucas is glad you are."

"I'm not just here for him you know," Brooke replied with a tilt of her head, "I'm here for you too."

"I know," the young girl nodded. "I thought that would change at first after you and Lucas spilt up but you've always been here for my family, still tied to us; you're still a part of it."

"I like to think so," Brooke smiled before they feel into companionable silence for a few moments as they continued their stroll.

"What if my dad doesn't come back from this?" Lily looked over at her with watery eyes. "He's been sick for so long and before this last heart attack he needed another heart…" she trailed off as she wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. "He's my dad."

"I know sweetheart," Brooke said as she wrapped an arm around her, pulling her former sister in law against her side in comfort. "I don't know what's going to happen, I can't promise you he'll be okay but I can promise you that I will be here to help you get through whatever happens."

"Thanks," Lily managed to force a smile before they made their way passed a waiting room filled with familiar voices.

"Lily," Bevin said from inside, rushing towards them and hugging her cousin. "Hey Brooke," she said as she pulled back. "Is there any more news on Uncle Keith? I was in such a hurry about Jamie I didn't get the whole story and Nathan said he really didn't know."

Brooke looked at Lily who gave an encouraging nod before her eyes went back to the blonde in front of them. "Keith's had some heart problems for a little while and he had another heart attack yesterday. It's not good."

"It's not good," Dan said as he moved out of the waiting room into the hallway after hearing her. "What does that mean?" His eyes finally took in his niece's disheveled appearance before they sought the older brunette's. "Brooke…"

Deb stepped up beside her husband and slipped a hand within his, offering the quiet strength she anticipated he would need.

"My dad," Lily let out a small sob as she stared down at the floor before looking up at her uncle, "he's dying."

Dan paled, staggering backwards at the impact of her words. "Not my brother," he shook his head as all the animosity between he and his brother suddenly became trivial in the grand scheme of thing. "Not Keith."

* * *

Nathan sat in the chair near his son's bed, his mind going a mile a minute with all the possibilities of what could have gone wrong. The doctors had been in to check on Jamie he thanked God silently for the news but it still didn't seem to make his worry dissipate; and it certainly didn't stop the heaviness he felt in his body from guilt. Being in the hospital again and seeing his son lying so motionless in a hospital bed only seemed to fill him with memories of the last time he saw his daughter alive.

_Nathan sat on the left side of his daughter while Peyton sat on the right, each one taking a hand within their own. The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, both parents looking at the dwindling numbers on the machine._

_"It's okay Mommy and Daddy," Liz suddenly spoke. "I'm not scared. You two were the best parents ever..."_

_"You were the best little girl," Peyton brought her daughter's hand to her lips. "People tell you about this overwhelming, unconditional love you feel when you have a child but you never understand how deep it goes, the way it feels until the first time that precious life is in your arms, staring up at you like you hold all the answer of the world. The minute, the very first second I saw you, I loved you more deeply than I ever knew you could love someone. You were the best thing that could have ever happened to me and your dad. I love you so much Elizabeth Rebecca Sawyer Scott... my sweet, sweet baby girl."_

_"You can have another baby girl," she said. "You deserve that..."_

_"I already have my baby girl," Nathan said as he leaned over and kissed her on the head. "Your mother was right, you are the best thing that happened to us squirt. You will always be daddy's little girl. I love you so much."_

_"So tired," she struggled to speak now, her breathing labored. "I need... to rest."_

_Peyton laid on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arm around her daughter's head. "It's okay sweetheart, you can rest now."_

_"Daddy," she breathed out heavily. "Will you," she let out a few breaths before she continued, "sing me a lullaby, like before?"_

_Nathan reached over to stroke her hair, struggling to keep his tears at bay as he began to sing. "Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me. Starlight and dewdrops are awaiting for thee," he breathed in as the rims of his eyes began to fill with water. "Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day. Led by the moonlight have all passed away." He froze as he heard her intake a deep breath before a silence seemed to wash over them and the monitor began it's steady long beep._

He shook his head of the devastating memory, swallowing back the hint of tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes before the sound of a soft moan grabbed his attention. Nathan hurriedly got up, leaning over his son & brushing a hand through his hair.

"Mama?" Jamie said groggily before his eyes slowly opened, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the light in the room before focusing on the man hovering over him. "Dad?"

"Yeah buddy it's me," Nathan said with a smile before kissing him on his forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay. You scared us pretty bad Jimmy Jam."

"What," Jamie moved a little in the bed before his eyes darted around the room. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You had an accident," Nathan explained as he pulled the chair closer and sat down. "You and your friend were out riding bikes…"

"There was a car," Jamie supplied for him before yawning. "I wasn't supposed to leave the yard." He looked up at his dad, "Am I grounded?"

"I think you've been punished enough," Nathan paused briefly, "but you need to promise you're never going to do anything like this again."

"I promise," Jamie nodded.

"Are you in any pain?" Nathan asked.

The little boy shook his head. "Where's Mama?"

"Right here baby," Peyton said from the doorway. "I just went to tell everyone you were going to be alright," she moved towards his bed and leaned over to hug him as gently as she could. "I'm so glad you're okay Jamie. I love you so much, you know that right?"

"I love you too Mom," Jamie said with a smile. "I'm glad you and dad are here."

Peyton reached over to grab her husband's hand before feeling Jamie place one of his hands on top of their joined ones. "We're not going anywhere baby."

* * *

Lily sat near the window, staring out the window at the rain as it pounded outside on the smooth concrete and slide down the glass pane in smooth rivulets. The sky was now a mix of dark colors: umber, brown and swirls of a deep orange and in that moment Lily felt like she was connected to nature, as if it was sharing in her grief of what she knew was to come.

"Hey," Lucas spoke softly as he came to stand behind his sister, placing a gently hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready to go in now?"

"And say what Lucas?" he eyes still stared out the window at the falling rain. "How are we supposed to convince mom that we should let dad go? I don't want to let him go either."

"Neither do I," he ran a hand over his buzzed hair. "It's just the doctors said he signed a…"

"I don't care what the doctor said," she interrupted as she finally whipped around. "They don't know him, they don't know my dad!" Tears began to stream down her face, "why is this happening?"

"I don't know," he gathered his little sister in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Lily said as she snuggled into his chest. "I didn't mean to yell at you but I don't know how to do this."

"Neither do I," he pulled back from her, wiping her tears. "I could do it alone; call Brooke back to sit with you."

"No," she shook her head. "We should, we should do this together. We owe it to dad to honor his wishes."

Lucas nodded as his red rimmed eyes meet his sister's before taking her hand as they made their way back to the hospital room. They entered quietly, both halting once they were inside at the sound of their mother's voice.

"I know you can hear me," Karen said as she sat next to him, holding one of his hands between her own. "You, Keith Alan Scott are the love of my life and I am so honored to have been able to have been your wife," she paused briefly, the tears evident in her voice. "We were supposed to grown old together. How am I supposed to do this without you?" Karen crawled in to bed with him, cradling her husband's head as she placed her face against his and cried for a few moments. "Keith…"

"Mom?" Lily finally spoke through her mother's sobs.

Karen opened her eyes to look at her children before nodding her head. "It's time babies, we have to let," her voice cracked, "we have to say goodbye."

* * *

Brooke paused outside of the door that would lead her to the roof. She was just heading out of the hospital to take a shower and then bring Lucas and his family some of the comforts of home when she received a text from the other Scott brother requesting her presence on the roof. She'd run into Deb again before leaving wanting updates on Keith so she knew Jamie was okay, still there was a nervousness bubbling up inside of her. Taking a deep breath she finally reached for the cool metal of the handle and pushed open the door, stepping outside into the crisp, cool air.

"Hey," Nathan said, turning around as soon as he heard the door close behind her with a thud. "Thanks for meeting me up here."

She nodded before stepping towards him. "I saw your mom; she said Jamie's going to be okay."

"Yeah," he let out a relieved breath. "He's a strong kid. I know that but when I heard it just took me back…"

"To Lizzie," Brooke filled for him and watching as he nodded in agreement.

"My mom told me about Uncle Keith," he blew out a breath before running a hand through his raven locks. "I know Dan is Lucas' dad too but Keith has been in every way that counts."

"Yeah he has been," she agreed. "I'm glad we were able to put all the lawsuit stuff aside so I could be there for him."

"He really needs you now, doesn't he," Nathan said thoughtfully before his eyes meet hers. "Today feels almost surreal, everything that's happened with Uncle Keith and Jamie…" he trailed off as he looked out at the sky, his daughter once again consuming his thoughts.

"It has been," she nodded, "I know you're probably still thinking about it, Lizzie's accident."

His eyes met hers for a few beats. "You know me so well," he reached to run his hand over her hair. "Sometimes I don't have to say anything and I know you already know what I'm thinking."

"I do," she said as her eyes began to water, the crackling of the thunder seeming to coincide with her heart breaking. "You and Jamie, you're so close and he's lost so much. He needs you."

"He does," Nathan nodded, feeling his own heart break.

"And he needs his family," a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "Jamie needs you and Peyton, and they both need you."

He let out a deep sigh. "Brooke…"

"This is over," she paused as their eyes clung in a painful stare, "isn't it?"

The silence seemed to stretch between them as lightening filled the sky and the soft raindrops began to fall harder.

"I meant everything, every word I've ever said to you," Nathan finally broke the silence. "I need you to know that."

Brooke reached for his hand. "I do know, but this..." she shook her head, "we should have known that this day would come."

"Should we have?" Nathan said sadly as he felt his own eyes sting with tears, "Guess we can't have everything, huh Davis?" His right hand reached up to cup her face.

She found herself leaning into his palm, eyes closing against the sting of tears. "I guess not." Her hand reached up to trace the contours of his lips.

Nathan puckered his lips, kissing her hand gently several times before placing it against his face. "This is killing me right now."

"I know," she nodded, "me too." A stray tear managed to make it's way down her cheek, mixing with the moisture of the rain. "I'm going to miss you Nathan Royal Scott."

"I'm going to miss you Brooke Penelope Davis," he replied before leaning down to brush his lips softly over hers and then pulling he into his arms. "I just want to hold you just like this." He rested his forehead against hers, his blue orbs staring into her hazel green in a mixture of emotions though sorrow was the most prevalent and reflected in hers as well. "I wish I could hold you like this forever, shut the rest of the world out like we wanted."

Her head nodded against his. "I love you," her voice was raspier than normal and choked with emotion, "a part of me will always love you."

"I will always love you," Nathan said before his lips meet hers in another kiss, this one deeper much deeper than the last.

Brooke responded immediately, her mouth moving against his and opening to allow his tongue entrance. Nathan devoured her mouth thoroughly, taking his time to explore and memorize the entire cavern of her mouth as the rain fell down on them. He gripped her face in his hands as she clutched his shirt, tongues dueling as they both poured all of their emotions into the last kiss they thought they'd ever have. Neither was sure how long they stood there kissing in the rain but finally they pulled back breathless, their chests heaving.

"I should-I should go," Brooke finally spoke, fighting the tears threatening to fall. "Goodbye Nathan."

He cradled her face in his hands for a few moments before she finally stepped away from him, forcing a smile that didn't reach her eyes before she made her way towards the door as the sky thundered above them. "Goodbye Brooke," he said as he fought his own tears, watching her stiffen for a moment before she walked out through the door and seemingly out of his life.


	39. Chapter 38: Lightening Crashes

******A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm finally back with the next chapter of this story, It's been a while but like has been even more stressful and dramatic since my last update and when I finally got a chance to start writing again my aunt passed away so needless to say I didn't really feel like writing along with other stuff but specifically this one**  
**given what's going on with Keith. I know he's not real but the subject was a little difficult to write for a bit there. Anyways, on to what you're here for, the story. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I didn't do individual responses since my head is pretty much killing me right now and I just wanted to get this up for you guys. Promise I'll be back to those next update. Now on to the story...

**EDIT:** WOW, my headache must have been really killing me for me to have missed all those typos. I think I have them all now hopefully.

.

.

**Lightening Crashes**

_Lightening crashes, an old mother dies;  
her intentions fall to the floor.  
The angel closes her eyes,  
the confusion that was hers,  
belongs now, to the baby down the hall... _

Brooke sat by the windowsill, a cup of cooling coffee in her hands as she looked out the window at the falling rain. It had slowed since last night but still remained steady and for a moment she wondered if the heavens were weeping along with The Scott Family for what was happening to Keith. She had yet to give into the urge to cry, trying to remain strong for Lucas and his family as well as control her emotions over her rooftop goodbye with Nathan.

"Hey," Sam said as she made her way down the last few stairs before coming to stand in front of her sister, "did you get any sleep?"

"Not really," Brook shrugged. "I guess I've just got too much on my mind. I still can't believe this is happening."

"Are you going back to the hospital?" the younger brunette asked before watching her sister nod yes. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want," she paused, fumbling over the next words she was about to say, "If you want to say goodbye."

Sam nodded sadly. "I would; I know I haven't been here that long and haven't seen much of him but both Keith and Karen have been really nice to me."

"Okay, Brooke smiled before she took a sip of her coffee and then handed the mug to her sister. "I'm going to get ready; there's yogurt and granola or we can get something heavier on the way."

"Yogurt's fine," Sam shrugged. "I'm not really hungry anyways." She sighed deeply, "I can only imagine how Lucas and the rest of his family feels. How do you say goodbye to someone you love?"

"I wish I knew," Brooke said sadly before turning to go up the stairs.

* * *

Nathan stood looking out the window at the rain, watching the rivulets sliding down the glass slowly. It seemed like it hadn't stopped raining since the moment he'd stood on top of the roof last night saying goodbye to the person he knew in his heart was his soulmate: Brooke. He smiled to himself as the moment he'd realized there was something more between them washed over him.

_Nathan paused briefly as his eyes stared into hers for the briefest of seconds. "I mean I've never been to a bachelor party with a girl, much less one that smokes cigars with the boys and gets lap dances. You're like every guys fantasy Davis," he joked although on some level he was sure it was true._

_"Well, somebody's got to do it." She shrugged, "Speaking of, we should probably get back inside."_

_Nathan stepped a few feet back. "Just wait right there for a minute; don't move."_

_"Why?" Brooke looked at him quizzically._

_"You know Dan's a member of this club and I practically grew up here," he explained, glancing down at his watch._

_She kinked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "And that means I should stay where I am why?"_

_"Because something is about to happen in one," he stepped back a few more steps, "two, three…"_

_"What the…" Brooke's eyes went wide as she was suddenly being pelted with water from all around her. "Nathan Scott," she rushed towards him and pushed him. "I'm going to kill you!" She reached out to smack his arm but only felt wind._

_Nathan laughed as he dodged her, picking up her petite form and bringing her back into the sprinklers before setting her down. She shrieked as she pushed him into the water as well, laughing as he stumbled to keep his balance. He quickly recovered and ran after her, Brooke slipping on the wet grass and pulling him down with her as their laughter echoed in the night._

He shook his head of the memory as he looked out at the rain pounding against the pavement outside, musing silently that he'd wanted to kiss her that night despite the fact he never really allowed himself to admit it before now. They'd tumbled in the grass and there'd been a moment when he landed on top of her as his eyes had stared into hers as time seemed to still, but then they'd heard the laughter of the others as the door opened and scurried to get out of their compromising position. He smiled at that word, thinking there had been a lot of those between the two of them recently.

"Hey," Peyton said as she stepped behind him. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh hey," he turned to face his wife, forcing the brunette out of his thoughts. "I was just thinking about memories…"

"Better times with your uncle Keith," she guessed, watching as his eyes widened ever so slightly before he nodded. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I," Nathan said before running a hand through his hair. "This has got to be killing Karen."

"I can only imagine," she shook her head, "if something like this were to happen to you," her green eyes looked up at him in a torrent of emotions.

"Hey," he lifted a hand up to cup her cheek in comfort. "I'm here Peyton, I'm fine."

"I know," she nodded against his hand. "It's just with everything with Jamie and the way we lost Liz…" Peyton let out a shuddering breath. "I still don't know how we did, how Karen's going to; I mean how do you say goodbye to someone you love?"

Nathan's mind immediately flashed to last night on the roof before he shook his head of the memory, his blue orbs meeting his wife's green. "I wish I knew Peyton," he said before motioning with his head. "Let's go check on Jamie."

Peyton nodded before slipping her hand in his.

* * *

Dan stood next to his brother's bedside, watching as the machine's breathed for him. The past several years all they'd done is fight about business or family but as he stood there now looking at him all he saw was the older brother who used to protect him from bullies on the playground or share his bed during thunder storms when he was little.

"How did we get here Keith?" Dan said sadly. "How did this happen to you?"

"This didn't just happen to him," Karen said from behind him, her voice filled with anger. "You happened to him. You did this!"

"Karen," he turned around with his hands up, "I didn't do this to Keith. This is a medical condition."

"One that you caused," she accused. "For years you've been riding him about this damn business that you put yourself in competition with him for. He started House of Scott and he loved that business, even wanted to work with you but you turned your publishing house into a cosmetics company, for what?" she yelled as she pushed him. "You wanted to stick it to your brother and you did, didn't you? Paying people off…"

"Karen," he shook his head, "you and I know that's not exactly what happened."

"You tried to bankrupt us, the whole company and for what?" her browns eyes looked up at him in turmoil. "For what Dan?"

"I made business decisions," he retorted. "We were in competition and I did what I needed to so my company would be successful and so did Keith. I'm not going to apologize for coming out on top. I had a responsibility to my company and the people who work there."

"You had responsibilities," she scoffed with a shake of her head. "Responsibilities!" the brunette woman yelled as she looked up at him. "What about your responsibility as a brother!" Karen lunged at him, smacking him and banging her fist against him as he tried to control her. "I wish it were you…"

"Karen," Dan held her by her wrist as she struggled against him. "Karen, stop it."

"I wish it were you lying there in that bed," she said as her voice broke, letting out a strangled sob. "I wish it were you," she said as she sagged against him in frustration and exhaustion. "I'm sorry..."

"I know," Dan said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I know."

"How am I supposed to even believe in anything again?" Karen cried as she buried her head against his chest.

"I wish I knew," He replied as he held her close before his eyes went to his brother and the steady rise and fall of his chest.

* * *

"Hey," Brooke said as she walked up to Lucas, immediately wrapping her arms around him. "How are you holding up?"

"Better now that you're here," he replied as he hugged her close before they separated. "Hey Sam."

"Hi," she waved a bit awkwardly before thinking better of it and giving him a hug. "I'm so sorry about Keith."

"Thanks," he nodded.

"I hope it's okay I came to say goodbye," she tried to force a smile but knew it fell flat.

"I'm glad you came," Lucas replied. "Keith liked you a lot and I'm sure he'd appreciate you coming. My mom and Dan just came out of there."

Sam looked over to see Bevin and Lily standing a little ways down the hall, offering them both a sad wave."I think I'll give you two a minute," Sam forced a smile as Lucas reached out to squeeze her hand before she made her way towards the duo.

"Did you stay here last night?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I couldn't leave my mom here. Bevin ended up taking Lily home to Dan's," he exhaled deeply as he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "I guess I just keep thinking did I convince my mom to do this. What if there is that one in a billion chance."

"Luke," she said softly as she reached for his hand, "you told me earlier the doctors said he's just getting weaker. You're honoring Keith's wishes," she squeezed his hand in comfort, "you're doing this for him, what he would want Luke, you know that."

Lucas nodded. "I know that in my head, I know that he's gone but having to go in there in an hour after everyone says goodbye and turning off his ventilator. It's so final."

"I know," her watery orbs meet his red rimmed ones, "but don't doubt you and your family are doing the right thing. It's what Keith wants."

Lucas nodded. "Thank you for being here."

Brooke forced a teary smile before wrapping her arms around him in another comforting embrace. "There's no where else I'd be."

* * *

Jake sat at his desk going over the latest contracts for a company Phoenix was in the process of purchasing. It had taken quite a few days to work out all the details and adjustments both sides wanted but he was glad that it seemed to be worked out now. It only need Dan's signature and it would be ready to be filed. He tried calling the head of Phoenix or even Nathan but at this point he'd yet to receive an answer, knowing if he didn't get it done now it would have to wait until tomorrow as he was leaving early.

"Hey," Haley said as she stepped inside the office. "You still hard at work?" she sent him a smile the minute he looked up.

"I'm officially done," he replied with a smile of his own before standing up to greet her as she walked over, leaning down to kiss her before rubbing over her still flattened stomach appreciatively. "I can't wait til we get so see this little guy on the screen."

"I don't think there's much to see right now but I'm pretty excited too," she said before pulling back to look up at him. "And hey, what makes you so sure this is going to be a little guy, it may just be a little girl."

"Either way I'll be happy because he or she will be just as perfect as their mom," Jake winked at her.

"Good save," she laughed as she hit him playfully before a forlorn expression crossed her face.

"Haley," he looked down at her in concern, "what is it?"

She shrugged her shoulders heavily. "I guess I was just feeling a little guilty, being this happy with everything that's going on right now." Haley took a look at her husband's face, noting the inquiring look on his face. "Oh my gosh, you haven't heard? I assumed it would be all over the office by now."

"Heard what?" he questioned. "Haley honey, what is it?"

"It's Keith," she answered sadly. "He's had a massive stroke and apparently he's had a lot of heart problems recently..." her eyes watered as she braced herself for the next words she was about to speak, "they're taking him off life support today."

"Wh-what?" he stepped back as if the impact of the words impacted him physically. "There's nothing they can do?"

"No," she said before letting a few stray tears roll down her cheeks. "I know you and Lucas aren't close but we grew up together and Keith, he was always so good to me..."

"I'm so sorry Haley," Jake said as he wrapped his arms around his wife in an embrace. "And Lucas and I may have our issues but I know he's your friend and I also know the kind of relationship he has with Keith, I wouldn't wish this on him at all." He rubbed a hand up and down her back in comfort. "I can't believe this," he blew out a breath.

"I just keep thinking about what this is going to do to Karen too," she looked up at her husband with watery eyes. "They're still so in love, they adore each other and now..." she trailed off. "I can't imagine."

"Neither can I," he reached down to cup her face, brushing away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "This is crazy Haley and it's unfair but I know Keith and if he could he'd celebrate this new baby with us. He'd want you to enjoy this Haley."

"I know," Haley nodded before leaning up on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" he said as he brushed away the last stray tear.

"For being you," Haley offered him a watery smile before taking a deep breath. "You ready to go see our baby?"

"Absolutely," Jake answered before slipping his hand in hers, their fingers intertwining as they stepped out of the office together.

* * *

Nathan sat by his uncle's bedside, watching as the machines breathed for him. The room seemed to be filled with the steady beeping of the machines and nothing else. He couldn't believe this was happening to his family; that his uncle was actually dying.

"You'd probably be pretty disappointed in me if you knew what I'd done lately," Nathan said with a sigh. "I didn't mean to go after Brooke; it just sort of happened and snowballed from there. I love my wife, I really do and I love Lucas which is probably why we finally said goodbye last night but I'm going to try to do better. I just don't know how when I love her too." He cleared his throat before running a hand through his raven hair. "I'm sure this is not what you wanted to hear. I'm sorry about a lot, but mostly I'm sorry this is happening to you. You've always been the heart of this family, the person who helped us find our way when we were all lost and I'm lost now Uncle Keith…." He trailed off as his eyes stared off into space, not knowing what to say. "I don't know how to do this, how do I sum up the relationship we've had from the time I was a kid when you used to come to my little league games or when you helped me get my first job at your friend's mechanic shop or how when I wanted to branch out on my own you helped me but Crimson Lights. I don't think I've ever thanked you for any of that-for everything," he fought the sting of tears threatening to form. "So I want to thank you now, for everything and I love you Uncle Keith."

Nathan picked up his uncle's hand and gave it a squeeze before standing up and making his way out into the hall, stopping when he saw his brother and Brook outside the door. "Hey…"

"Hey," Lucas offered him a nod.

"I'm really sorry about this Luke," Nathan replied.

"Thank you," he paused, "he's your uncle too."

"I know but he's always been like a dad to you too," Nathan said. "I'm just, I don't know what to say man, I'm just really sorry."

"Thank you," Lucas said again before an awkward silence washed over the trio. "There's Dr. Copeland, I wanted to talk to him before..."

"Go," Brooke motioned with her hand before he walked off, leaving just her and Nathan. "So..." she let out a deep breath.

"So," he shrugged. "I guess this is kind of awkward isn't it?"

"Yeah," she offered him a half smile. "It shouldn't be, I mean it had to be over, right?"

"Right," he nodded though he already wanted to take it back.

"So how's Jamie doing?" she asked.

"Good," Nathan answered. "He wants to leave the hospital already. I think he'll be running around in no time."

"You're probably right," she agreed before their eyes met for a long beat.

"What are you thinking right now?" his voice seemed to take on a husky quality.

"Nothing," Brooke shook her head.

"Come on Davis," he urged. "You should know by now you can't hide anything from me."

Brooke offered him a dimpled smile. "I guess not," she let out a deep breath. "I guess I was just thinking about when we decided we were going to stay away from each other after that first night."

"We probably should have," he replied. "And we probably should now. I have to stay committed to my family, Peyton and Jamie deserve that from me."

"Yes they do," Brooke said as she felt the sting of tears, swallowing the lump in her throat as she fought them. "I should probably go..." she turned to walk away but was stopped by the feel of his hand on her arm, the electric current that the contact caused surging through both of them. "Nate..." it came out breathy.

"I just want you to know that this thing between us has meant the world to me," Nathan's blue orbs met hers in an intense gaze. "I know I should say I'd take it back but I wouldn't, not a single moment of it. I know this is complicated and it has to be over but I'll never forget it."

"You should forget it Nathan," Brooke replied. "We both should," she said sadly before she pulled her arm from his and walked away.

* * *

Jake stood beside Haley as she lay back on the exam table before the doctor stepped back inside.

"How have you been feeling Haley?" Dr. Sanders asked as she came to stand next to her.

"Good," the honey brunette answered with a smile, "just a little morning sickness but other than that good."

"Excellent," she said as she donned a pair of gloves before coming back over and lifting up Haley's shirt before reaching for the gel. "Now this is going to feel a little cold."

"Okay," Haley said as Jake moved a little closer.

Haley squirmed slightly as the doctor squeezed the jelly on her stomach, the feel of the cold gel catching her by surprise despite the fact that she'd been warned. She smiled up at Jake as he took her hand, leaning towards her as the wand was moved over her protruding stomach in a circular motion , her hand holding her husband's as they both stared at the screen.

"Now I want you both to keep your eyes on the screen," Dr. Sanders gave them a warm smile.

Jake and Haley's both look at each other, offering one another a smile before they both looked to the screen as the doctor began to branch the paddle over the width of Haley's stomach. They watched at the screen flickered before it came into focus, revealing a photo of the tiny life that was inside of her.

"So everything looks just fine," Dr. Sanders spoke as the parents continued to look at the screen, "growth is at a normal rate and you seem to be progressing just fine." She turned towards the pair. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yeah," Jake answered as Haley just nodded her head.

The woman turned up the volume on the machine, the sound of the frantic fluttering filling the room.

"Wow," Haley said as she began to tear up. "It's so fast."

"Is that-is that okay?" Jake turned concerned eyes towards the physician.

"Yes," she smiled, "it's perfect."

"It's crazy, I mean we really can't see much yet but this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Haley looked over at her husband. "This is out baby, we created this life."

Jake just nodded, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead before their eyes both settled again on the miracle of life they'd created from their love.

* * *

Karen sat by her husband's bedside, willing herself to be strong for what she new would be happening soon. She could hear the sounds of the storm raging outside of the hospital walls and a bittersweet smile came to her face.

"It's rainy today, thundering and lightening," she let out a shuddering breath as she tried to stave off the sob that threatened to erupt. "I never appreciated weather like this until you. You always loved the rain, the symbolism of it creating new growth and the storm washing away what was already gone," a tear rolled down her cheek at the thought that the man she loves was already gone as well, still she continued to speak. "We use to just curl up with the fireplace roaring with hot-toddies and look out at the rain, just wrapped up in a blanket and each other. That was just one of the things you taught me to appreciate, and something I'll never forget just like I'll never forget you or the gift you gave me in Lily and being the father Lucas needed. I know we're doing the right thing, letting you go now, but know in I will always keep you in my heart. We all will. And I will always love you."

"Mrs. Scott," Dr. Copeland spoke from the doorway as he entered. "All the preparations have been made and your family is outside. We're ready to proceed as soon as you are."

Karen turned back to look at the young doctor, wondering how she would ever be ready before nodding in compliance. "You can bring everyone else in."

The physician offered her a polite nod before stepping outside, only to return a moment later with her loved ones.

"We removed John's feeding tube late last night and the alarms have all been disconnected," Dr. Copeland explained to the whole room. "I'll be turning off the ventilator in just a moment, and then Keith should pass away almost immediately without any pain or discomfort." He paused momentarily, "The hospital chaplain is standing by..."

"We should probably say a parer amongst ourselves," Deb offered as they all seemed to circle around the bed.

"That's a good-a good idea," Lucas said, his voice cracking from emotion. "Ma?"

Karen nodded as she stood up , placing her hand in her son's. "Join hands."

Lucas immediately reached for Brooke's left hand, the other Scott brother's eyes locking with hers as she placed her right hand in his. Peyton took her husband's other hand and then joined hands with Bevin, her holding Sam's hand. Dan reached for Sam's other hand, his free hand intertwined with Deb's. Lily came to stand on the other side of her Karen, clasping hands as she leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

Karen and Deb looked at each other before silently agreeing on Dan, both motioning with their heads for him to began.

Dan cleared his throat before bowing his head. "Dear God, we thank you for blessing all our lives with Keith. It's no secret we've always butted heads but I couldn't have asked for a better brother and no one could ask for a better friend. Now we surrender him back to your care God and just ask that you help us all to get through this as a family, the way we know Keith would want. Amen."

"Amen," the rest of the room seemed to chorus together.

"Good-bye, Keith. You really are an extraordinary man and I am honored to have been your sister in law and your friend," Deb leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Rest in peace."

"Uncle Keith," Bevin chocked back a sob, "I'm so sorry I wasn't around more. I hope you know how much I loved you, Goodbye," She turned to her mother's waiting arms as she lead her to the back of the room.

"Hey Keith," Brooke said as she walked around the bed to be near her sister. "You were always so kind to me and so generous. You were the best father in law I could have ever wanted and I love you and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Keith," Sam said as her sister rubbed a hand up and down her back in comfort. "I'm sorry the time we got to know each other was so short but I'll never forget you."

Brooke leaned over to place a kiss to Keith's forehead before she and her sister moved away from the bed.

"Good-bye Keith," Peyton said as she held his hand. "Thank you for your friendship. For everything that you did for Nathan and me and our kids. You were always there for me whenever I wanted a nonjudgy ear or when Nathan and I started Crimson Lights. I will always be thankful for that and for having you in our lives." She turned to look at her husband, "Nate?"

"Goodbye Uncle Keith," he replied. "I promised you before and I mean it now, I'm going to try to do better; be better. I hope to make you proud."

"We've been through a lot big brother but I want you to know I always loved you," Dan said. "Goodbye Keith."

"Daddy," Lily said as she leaned down against the bed, lying her head over his chest. "Daddy, you will always be a part of me. You were the best dad ever and the best man I've ever known. I just love you so much and I'll never-I'll never forget you." She let out a cry and Karen leaned down to wrap her arms around her.

"I will never forget you my love," Karen said as she stroked his face gently before leading her daughter to the back of the room.

"Words can't even express what you mean to me. You've always been a constant in my life, my favorite uncle, my step-father, my dad.," Lucas sad sadly as he looked down at him. "You stood by and you were there helping me up after every failure and cheering me on with every success. I love you so much Keith. I'm gonna miss you. I love you, Dad." He kissed him on the head before joining his family as the doctor stepped forward.

Dr. Copeland sent one last sympathetic look at the family before finally shutting of the machine and within a few moments Keith Scott was gone.

* * *

Brooke led Lucas up the stairs to his room, helping him to sit on his bed before he looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes. She wanted to tell him it would all be okay but after tonight she couldn't muster up the sentiment. She'd left him alone for a little while and he'd completely taken off and when she found him again he was drowning his sorrows at the bar.

"He's my father," he said wearily. "Why is this happening Brooke?"

"I don't know," she said honestly, "but I am here for you."

"I know," he said before smiling lazily and tilting to the side, the effects of the alcohol making itself known.

"Whoa boozy," Brooke said as she righted him. "You need to sleep this off." She squatted down to take off his shoes before standing back up to unbutton his shirt. "I'm going to help you get all comfy and then I'll come back in the morning to check on you."

"Or you could stay," Lucas said before reaching his hand up with unexpected coordination and pulling her into a kiss.

"Luke," she drew his name out as she pulled back. "This isn't who we are to each other anymore."

"I love you Brooke," his blue eyes looked up at her. "I've always loved you and I know you love me. And I need you," his voice as well as his eyes were pleading, "and I think you need me too."

Brooke stared into his blue orbs that seemed to look so much like his brother's in a lighter hue and felt her resolve breaking as he pulled her back into another kiss and this time she didn't resist. Before she even got her bearings their clothing was being discarded and Lucas was settling on top of her, his manhood pressing into her most intimate opening. He kissed her left hand gently before kissing the ring finger tenderly on that hand, a move she remembered he used to do when they were married, before he sheathed himself within her.

He gazed down at her lovingly though she could see the pain in the forefront of his eyes. Leaning up she kissed him desperately, hoping to feel some of what she used to when they were together. When they finally parted she held him close so her wouldn't have to look into his and see his loving and trusting gaze. Clutching her legs and arms around him she was relieved when Lucas buried his face in her neck as he pumped in and out of her steadily and within a few moments she could feel a wave of physical pleasure was through her body as she began to shutter with release. Lucas continued his ministrations for a few more moments before the tightening of her inner muscles triggered his own release and he erupted inside of her.

They lay mostly still for a few moments while she stroked the dark blonde stubble of his buzzed haircut before she felt the moisture of his tears against her neck. It was then she let herself cry: for the loss of Keith's life, for the loss of who she and Lucas once were to each other, and for the loss of Nathan.

.

.

**AN 2**: I know, I know you're probably like WTH? But this has been planned from the beginning and just a reminder, this story is far from over. Thanks for reading.


	40. Chapter 39: All at Once

**A/N:** Hi all, I know it's been like a month since my last update. I sort of went on an impromptu hiatus on both my stories but am back now and hopefully life will stop getting in the way of my writing LOL Anyways, thanks for all of you sticking with me and hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**GHJaSam4Ever- **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're loving this story and that you were surprised by the ending. As for what this was for Brucas that will be answered in this chapter and there's so Brathan coming up in here as well. Hope you enjoy.

**(No Name)**- Thanks for the review though there was no name so I don't know who to address that too. I can see how you could see the Brucas coming because of their connection. As for a WTD concerning Brooke, you'll just have to wait and see.

**Callison**- I know it's been a long time since I updated, sorry... i guess it was a bit of a cliffhanger with Brucas hooking up. This is a Brathan story so don't count them out yet. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tanya**- hey! Thanks so much for the review... i don't know, you could be right but you'll have to wait and see.

** Luv2Live**- Thanks for reviewing as usual! I appreciate the condolences as well, thanks. Don't worry, Brathan are not out for the count... you can definitely keep the faith.

**zoeabbie97**- Thanks alot and thanks for the review!

.

.

**All At Once**

_And all you want is everything beautiful,_  
_And all you want is every little thing,_  
_Everything little dream you had._  
_All you want is everything beautiful,_  
_And all you want is one day, one day._  
_So ready or not, I hear the calm tock-tick of a clock..._

Brooke eyes slowly open to the first rays of sunlight filtering through the blinds, eyes darting around to take in her surroundings. Turning her head she stares down at the body next to her sleeping soundly, one arm tucked under the pillow and one lazily draped over her waist. The brunette took a deep breath in, wiping the sleep from her still puffy eyes, before gently raising his arm and slipping out of bed. She moved around the room swiftly but quietly, retrieving her discarding clothing and getting dressed as fast as she could. Just as she was zipping up her skirt she heard the rustling of sheets behind her, freezing for a moment before she slowly turned back to look over her shoulder, she was met with red rimmed but curious blue eyes.

"Hey," his voice was still laden with sleep as he spoke, sitting up in bed before wiping a hand over his face. "Were you just going to sneak out on me pretty girl?"

Brooke let out a deep breath. "You just looked so peaceful and after what happened last night..." she trailed off at the sadness that took over his face.

"I still can't believe that he's gone," Lucas rubbed a hand over his buzzed hair before looking up at her with tormented eyes. "Keith is gone."

She was at his side in an instant, wrapping her arms around him in comfort. "I wish I could tell you it was going to all be alright."

"I know," he said as he pulled back to look at her, one of his hands reaching up to stroke her cheek before he started to pull her closer.

"Luke," she sighed as she pulled back, sitting next to him. "We can't..."

"I don't understand," Lucas replied as he squinted his eyes at her. "Last night, we..."

"We needed each other," Brooke reached over to grab his hand, "and I'm glad I could be there for you and that you could be there for me but I don't want to mislead you."

"Mislead me?" he questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't-I don't know," she shook her head as tears started to fill her eyes. "My life, my life is just a mess right now. I've made a mess of everything..."

"I think that's both of us," he reached over to rub her arm up and down in comfort. "But you were right Brooke, we both needed each other last night and I think we still need each other." He tilted her chin up so his blue orbs could look warmly into her hazel green, "We can figure out this mess together."

She let out a shuddering breath, overwhelmed by the emotions she saw in his eyes. "With everything that happened, I should be comforting you and here you are worrying about me..." she shook her head. "You are an amazing person Luke, you really are amazing." Brooke let her hand reach up to softly touch his face. "Don't ever let anyone tell you different."

"Wha..." confusion took over his features. "Why does this sound like a goodbye."

"I have-I have to go," Brooke stood up abruptly. "Sam, she's waiting and..."

"Brooke," Lucas called out to her as she made her way to the door. "Wait..."

"I have to go Luke," the brunette said distraughtly before she rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs, never slowing down until she was finally outside of the house before she broke down in tears.

* * *

Nathan stood at the bedroom window, looking out at the damp view outside, the only sounds coming from Peyton as she slept peacefully in the bed. He'd been up and dressed for hours, thoughts about the passed few months running rampant in his mind as he stared out into the skyline. The sky had mostly cleared but it still looked gloomy, overcast. It was sort of the way he felt; he and Peyton had made love last night and the whole time he felt like he was being unfaithful to Brooke. He shook his head, thinking he was crazy. Peyton was his wife. She was the one he was supposed to love. He had made his decision and that decision was not to lose his family. Yet as he stood there looking out the widow he couldn't help but feel that he'd lost everything.

"Hey," Peyton said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he blew out a breath before lifting up his arm so she could stand beside him. "Just a lot of my mind right now."

"Yeah," the blonde sighed, "I was so worried about Jamie and just when I was starting to feel relieved he was going to be alright, Keith..." she trailed off as her green eyes stared up at him. "How are you really?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly before looking out the window again, letting his thoughts consume him. "When I was stuck up in Merry Hill during that storm everything was different, I had planned to do so much differently and then..." he trailed off as he ran a hand through his raven hair, knowing he couldn't really share his thoughts with her.

"Yeah this has really thrown everyone for a loop," Peyton looked up at him.

"Yeah it has," he nodded, feeling a wave of guilt run through him at what he'd planned to do when he got home before hearing about Jamie's accident.

"It's so surreal," she replied before letting out a sigh. "I sort of feel guilty."

"Gulity?" Nathan repeated. "Why?"

"Well last night," her green eyes looked up at him, "the way we reconnected. I know we've been busy and we've been slowly getting back to where we used to be but making love to you last night, sharing in our grief as well as our relief over Jamie felt like a real turning point. I'm not saying we weren't both distracted over Keith and what happened but it felt so good to really be with you again. I felt like maybe we were going to be okay. That our family was going to be okay."

"We are going to be okay Peyton," Nathan said before pulling her into his arms. "We'll make it back there somehow, we have to."

"I know," she pulled back to look at him before raising up on he toes to kiss him.

Nathan gave into the kiss, her lips parting under his so their tongues could mate briefly before they separated."I hate to cut this short but I should get ready to go," he leaned down to give her one last quick kiss on the lips.

"You're going to work today?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded. "I figured my dad wouldn't be up to it so..." he trailed off with a shrug.

"I understand," Peyton smiled up at him. "I figured I'd run some errands before I go visit Jamie. They said they may be ready to release him tonight."

"That sounds good," he nodded as his green eyes looked up at him with love. "I do love you Peyton; I always have. I hope you know that."

"I do know that Nate," the blonde looked up at him, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. "I love you too." She smiled, "Now go get ready."

"I'll see you later," he placed a soft kiss of her forehead.

Peyton watched him leave the room before she headed over to the closet to gathered the party outfits she'd yet to take to the dry cleaners.

* * *

Jack and Sam silently strolled down the walk hand in hand as they walked along the pier, looking out at the river that ran off to the side as they made their way closer to the basketball court. The sun seemed to be shining brighter than it had the past couple days thought there were still puddles from the falling rain of days before. He'd come over early, taking her to breakfast at the small diner off the pier walkway and now they found themselves heading towards the river Court.

"Thanks," Sam's voice broke through the quiet as they made their way to the grass, "for getting me out."

Jack squeezed her hand gently. "I'm glad I could help. It had to be hard, losing someone..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah," she interrupted. "The thing is I really didn't know Keith that well, you know," she shrugged as her lips pursed, "but he was really nice to me and he's part of this whole extended family my sister has going on so he was kinda my family too." She let out a breath before hopping up on the picnic table across from the basketball hoop, her feet resting on the bench below. "I didn't realize how much it would affect me."

Jack nodded silently as he sat down next to her.

Sam turned to look at him, their eyes meeting as she spoke, "I'm just glad you're here with me." She said before noticing how his eyes shifted. "Hey, what's up?"

"N-nothing," he stuttered out. We can talk about it later." He blew out a tired breath.

"Talk about what?" the brunette girl sat up fully. "Jack," her eyes met his, "you've been kind of quiet all morning. Something is bothering you, what's going on?"

"It's just what you said about me being here for you," Jack said as he stared at the ground.

"Well you are," Sam replied. "You're always here for me, after everything with Liz and the accident and then when I ran away from Brooke's and now," she reached over to grasp his hand. "Now let me be here for you."

Jack turned to look at her, offering her a sad smile. "I always wanted to be there for you; I want to always but," he paused as he let out a heavy breath, "I may not always be able too, at least the way I am now..."

"What do you mean?" Sam let go of his hand as her eye grew wide. "Jack what... is this-are you trying to break up with me, now? After everything, after we..."

"No, Sam, no." Jack shook his head adamantly as he reached for both her hands, pulling them between his own even as she resisted. "It's my parents," his chocolate brown orbs stared in to her russet ones, "we're moving."

"What?" she questioned as her eyes grew watery. "What?"

"My dad got this job," he explained, "it's why my mom was calling on the way from Llantano Mountain. It's in California," he let out a breath, "we're supposed to leave in three weeks. I don't-I don't want to go..."

"I don't want you to go," she interrupted. "what are we going to do Jack?"

"I don't know Sam but we'll figure it out," Jack replied as their eyes met once again. "i love you."

"I love you too," Sam replied before she fell into his embrace.

* * *

Lucas sat in his kitchen, listening to the man on the other end go over the basics of the funeral services he provided. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He'd tried to prepare for the loss of Keith when he'd first realized just how serious his heath condition was but no amount of preparation could prepare you for the fact that someone you loved was gone, taken from this world at what everyone else believed was before their time.

"Thank you," Lucas said with a nod against the phone, "I'll be there tomorrow morning to go over everything." He listened to the man say his goodbye before hanging up the phone and looking up to find his mother standing in the doorway. "Ma..."

"Thank you for taking care of all this," Karen said as she stepped inside the kitchen, taking a seat across from him. "I just, I don't think I could handle making all the arrangements."

"It's okay," he reached across the table to take her hand. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm..." the older woman let out a labored breath before shaking her head. "I don't know how I am," she looked up at him with glossy eyes. "I never really believed he wouldn't make it."

"Neither did I," Lucas said honestly. "I thought he'd get better. I know he knew this was coming but I don't understand... Keith was so good Mom, he was the kind of person people should be and for this to happen to him..." he trailed off as he fought back the tears threatening to fall. "It's not fair."

"I know it isn't," Karen replied. "Oh my boy, he loved you so much, as his own. I hope you know that an how proud of you he is; how proud of you we both are."

"I've made a lot of mistakes," he ran a hand over his buzzed hair, "with the business, with Brooke..."

"I noticed she was there by your side last night every step of the way," Karen added.

"Maybe but..." he shook his head. "I'm sorry, now isn't the time."

"Of course it is," Karen's reddened orbs met his of the same look. "You love Brooke Lucas and if there is a chance for you to find some happiness than you take it my boy and you hold on to it with both hands. Life is too short to waste time."

"And what if it's not what she wants," Lucas replied. "Ma, I've hurt her so much."

"You have made your fair share of mistakes and I'm sure Brook has her regrets too but if you don't try you'll never know and if she's not the one for you then you put yourself out there and find someone who will give you the kind of happiness Keith gave me," she reached over to squeeze his hand in reassurance. "You will figure this all out."

"Thank you," he offered his mother a small smile. "You're amazing mom, worrying about me and... through all of this." he stood up and came around to meet her.

"Keith would want you to be happy and so do I," Karen said as she stood up so she could hug him, patting her son's back.

"I wish I could do something for you," Lucas said as they stepped out of their embrace.

"Be happy," she patted his cheek gently. "I think I'm going to go down to the water."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No I think I want to be alone," Karen replied. "I just want to feel close to Keith."

"I understand," he nodded.

"I'll see you later." Karen gave him a kiss on the cheek before stepping out of the room.

* * *

Brooke bent down to place the bundle of Daydream Lilies on her son's grave. After losing Keith last night and what happened between her and Lucas she felt an need to come and visit the baby she'd lost as well as Elizabeth. She'd left her a bouquet of Gerber Daisies before and said a few words to the niece she'd loved so much before coming to her son. Squatting down into the grass she ran a hand over the smooth granite stone affectionately, the only tangible thing she had to Xavier.

"Hey baby," she spoke softly into the breeze. "Today is a much better day, brighter; it must be because you and Liz are welcoming Keith to heaven with you. Things have been kind of crazy. I don't know how much of what you know about what goes on down here but I hope you're not too disappointed in me about the stuff with your uncle Nathan. We've decided to just be friends," she felt herself get teary eyed and shook her head in an effort to stave off the tears. "I don't want to hurt your dad but I think I may have, not only with Nathan, but this morning too. I love your dad but I think too much may have happened for us to find our way back together no matter how much he wants it." She let out a sigh, "I should go now baby. I guess I'm just feeling pretty lost so any guidance you could give me right about now, I'd appreciate." The brunette looked up into the sky, feeling the warmth of the sunlight was over her before she heard the sound of someone stepping up behind her.

"Brooke," a familiar male voice spoke from behind her.

She let out a small laugh. "Really Xavier, you thought this was a good idea." She stood up and turned back to look at the man who was standing a foot away from her. "Nathan..."

"I could go," he motioned with his hand. "I just saw the Gerber Daisies you left for Lizzie and then I looked across and there you were."

"It's okay," she shook her her with a small smile. "After Keith," her features took on a more somber look, "I just felt like being near Xavier and Elizabeth."

"I get it," he said with a nod. "I took a break from work and I just found myself here."

Brooke nodded. "So how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," Nathan replied. "I guess I'm still sort of in shock, I didn't know anything was wrong with him." He peered at her for a few moments. "You did though?"

"Not for very long," she answered. "Lucas told me that night that I'd stayed with him when I told you he was in a really bad place."

He nodded in relief. "That's why you stayed with him, cause of what was going on with Keith."

"I didn't want to keep it from you but Lucas was worried about the business and your dad and I didn't want to put you in that position," she explained before her eyes looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb gently over the back.

"Nathan," she sighed as she felt the tingles from his seemingly innocent touch rush through her entire body. "We can't..."

"We're not doing anything," he replied before his midnight blue orbs meet her mixture of brown and green. "I just, I just want to stand here with you and hold you in my arms."

"Nathan," she pulled away from him, albeit weakly, but he just tightened his grip.

"Brooke please," his eyes looked into hers pleadingly before he pulled her into his arms, this time her not resisting as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I just, this morning I was talking to Peyton and I just kept thinking of how different things were supposed to be."

She pulled back to look at him but still remained in his arms, her hand seeming to reach up of it's own accord to cup his face gently. "But we both know that was just a fantasy and you and Peyton, that's reality..."

"And you and Lucas," he interrupted.

"I don't know,"she shook her head sadly, "I don't know what's going to happen between me and him but it doesn't matter."

He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear before leaning his forehead against hers. "I know I don't have the right to be jealous but the thought of you with Lucas, with any other man, it kills me."

"You don't think you and Peyton working your marriage out kills me too?" her hazel eyes were filled with tears now. "You can't keep doing this to me Nathan. We have to, you have to let me go."

Nathan looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "And what if I can't?"

Brooke closed her eyes briefly, letting a tear roll down her cheek as she allowed her face to rest in his palm for a minute. "Then we'll both end up wishing for something we can never have," she kissed her hand and placed it on his cheek as she tried to control the sorrow that was welling up inside of her. "Goodbye Nathan."

"Brooke," his voice cracked with emotion as she slipped out of his arms and turned to rush away from the cemetery.

* * *

Peyton stepped through the door, tossing her keys on the table as she held the door open for Jamie. After she'd dropped off the dry cleaning she stopped by the hospital and her son was doing so well that he was all ready to be released.

"I'm so happy I'm home Momma," he said as he stepped inside. "The hospital food kinda sucks."

"Hey,' she admonished, "language buddy."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I don't have to just eat soup and jello here do I."

"No," Peyton shook her head. "The doctor said you could eat normal food but you have to drink a lot of water so you don't get constipated."

"Mom," he drowned out as he made a disgusted face.

"Their words, not mine," the blonde woman laughed before her eyes went over to the jacket on the floor. "Oh no, I must've dropped one of your dad's suit jackets when I was leaving. And I had to add it too since I missed it from before..."

"Okay mom," Jamie shrugged, unconcerned. "Can I go upstairs to my room now. I want to lay in my own bed and play video games."

"Yeah go on baby," she leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead before picking up the misplaced jacket that was lying on the floor, eyes widening as she watched a white card fall from it. "Did Nate leave one of his credit cards in the pocket?" she mused as she picked it up before noticing it was a hotel room key. Flipping it over her stomach seemed to fill with dread as she read the message written on the sticker placed over it, "Room 724, Champagne Chilling." She let out a shaky breath before she watched the room key slip from her hands.


	41. Chapter 40: The Chain

**A/N:** Hi everyone, I know it has been a super long time since I have updated this. It probably seems unbelievable I'm finally updating but lookee. LOL Anyways, thanks so much for the continued interest in this fic, hope you all are are still wanting to read. I'll make this part quick, just wanted to give a shout out to those who reviewed last chapter:** xoxButterflysTornadoxox, GHJaSam4Ever, Marissa Davis, Callison, boothimyours, Tanya, Luv2Live,** and **othiller**. Hope you like this next chapter! :) And I promise I'm already working on another update so no more 3 month hiatus for the foreseeable future. :)

**The Chain**

_Run in the shadows; damn your love, damn your lies.  
And if you don't love me now,  
you will never love me again.  
I can still hear you saying you will never break the chain,  
never break the chain…_

Peyton's eyes glanced around the room, wondering if perhaps one of these women here was the one who was having an affair with her husband. She'd watched him very carefully the past few days, ever since she found that card key to a hotel room at The Athletic Club. She was sure that was where it was from, she'd been there enough and when he'd come in that door that night she'd had every intention of confronting him but Jamie had bounded down the steps to his father.

She'd watched the smile light up on her son's face and suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she clutched the hard piece of plastic in her hand, feeling it dig into her skin as the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach she'd tried to reason away for months washed over her; her husband had been lying to her for a long time now. She knew it in her gut but she wasn't ready to confront him yet, not without having enough information so he couldn't just lie his way out of it like he'd apparently been doing for quite some time.

So here she stood by his side like the good wife, her hand in his like they were a united front even as her mind was reeling with all the possibilities of who his affair could have been with. _How long had it been going on? Was she in this room? Was she wrong and could it have been a one night stand?_ After all if it had been a one time thing, given what she'd done in the past she could forgive him if he admitted it to her.

"You okay?" Nathan looked at her in concern as he felt her hand tighten around his.

Peyton nodded, releasing her tight grip that seemed to happen of her hand's own accord. "Yeah, I'm just…" she paused as her mind searched for the right word, "tense."

"I think we all are," he replied. "I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want something; Wine?"

"Yeah," she answered softly, forcing herself not to cringe when he place a soft kiss on her head before she watched him walk away, her brow creasing in thought as a blonde woman who she'd seen working at Phoenix walk over to him and offer him a hug, silently wondering if she was the one.

"Peyton," Julian said as he walked up behind her, rubbing a comforting hand against her back. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly before leaning closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist. "I just seems so…" she trailed off, "I don't even have words. It feels like we just lost Lizzie and now Keith, it's too much and now…" she blew out a heavy breath before shaking her head, knowing now was not the time to share she thought her husband was having an affair.

"What?" Julian's eyes peered into hers. "What's going on?"

Peyton shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing as she did. "Now's not the time."

"You want to take a walk," he motioned with his head towards the door.

"Yeah," she said softly, "that would be nice. Thanks," she offered him a half smile as he led her outside to walk around the vast backyard.

They were quiet for a few moments as they moved away from the property, the only sounds coming from the rustling of the breeze that was blowing.

"So are we far enough?" he asked, breaking the silence. "Away from everyone else," he continued at her puzzled look. "You know I am always here for you."

"But will you always be?" she mumbled, more to herself than him.

"Of course I will," he reached over to take her hand, stopping them in their tracks near the gazebo in the backyard.

"No you won't," she shook her head. "You're getting married and it will change; things have already changed between us Julian."

"We needed some time after we crossed the line," he explained, "but I will always be your friend. I love you Peyton, you know that."

"Then don't marry Lindsay" she blurted out before she could even think. "Oh gosh," she covered her mouth with her hand as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry," she shook her head as she stepped back from him. "I should-I should get back inside."

"Peyton," Julian called out her name as she turned away. "Peyton, wait…" he shouted as she brusquely made her way back towards the house. "Peyt…"

* * *

Brooke sat on the porch swing at the front of the house, looking out at the sky. She'd been inside earlier with Lucas, Lily, and Karen but thought that Karen could probably use a few moments alone with her children. As she sat there she caught sight of a double rainbow and smiled to herself, thinking that maybe it was a sign from Keith that he was at peace.

"I missed that smile," Nathan said as he came around to sit beside her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she nodded her head toward the array of brilliant colors streaked through the sky.

"It is," he replied, though his eyes were focused on the brunette beside him with the dimpled smile.

She shot him an amused look, "I meant the rainbow."

He let out a small chuckle, "I know;" he said as he sat back, eyes now looking in the same direction as her gaze. "So, where's Luke?"

"I thought he could use a moment with his mom and Lily," she replied, watching him nod. "Peyton?"

"I saw her step outside with Julian," he answered with a small shrug. "This is really hard for her; I think it's bringing up a lot with Lizzie."

"It can't be easy for you either," Brooke reached over to touch his hand, squeezing it in comfort. "I know how much you still miss her; how much you'll always miss her."

"It'll be a year next month," he paused briefly, "just in a little over two weeks really." His eyes met hers briefly as his fingers threaded through hers, marveling at the amount of comfort it gave him just to hold her hand.

"I know," Brooke eyes stared down at the joined hands, trying to ignore the tingle she felt through her whole body at the action.

"We've been through a lot together, haven't we?" the question was rhetorical. "You've seen me through all of this and I don't know how I would've gotten through any of it without you." He let out a breath as his thumb stroked over the back of her hand. "Lucas, he's lucky to have you helping him through this."

"I'm trying," Brooke said with a small shrug, "I don't know how much I'm helping him."

"You're helping him," he tightened his hold on her hand ever so slightly. "I know what Brooke Davis having your back feels like. I miss it," Nathan turned his head so their eyes could meet. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Brooke replied softly as their eyes clung for an intense beat before her eyes darted down to look at the wood of the porch. "But we had to do this, we had to, you know. Lucas needs me now and Jamie and Peyton, they need you."

Nathan nodded silently, his thumb still stroking the back of her hand gently.

She tried to ignore the tingling shooting through her entire body at his thumb's caress, shaking her head to herself when it proved hopeless. "You have to stop doing that," she motioned with her head.

His hand stilled suddenly before he finally, albeit reluctantly, let go of her hand. "I'm sorry, I just…." he trailed off with a shake of his head. "Being near you, touching you is instinctive to me."

"We can't," she shook her head. "We just…"

"Peyton," he interrupted as the distraught blonde made her way towards them.

The brunette pair stood up, making sure they were standing a safe distance away from each other.

"Hi Brooke," Peyton nodded politely at her before turning towards her husband. "I know this was important for Karen and Lucas and Lily but can we go-today is just…" she trailed off with a shake of her head. "I just really need to get out of here."

"I'll let them know you had to leave," Brooke said before turning towards her former lover's eyes that seemed to be trained on her, "Take good care of your wife Nate." She sent him a solemn smile. "I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks Brooke," Peyton said as Nathan wrapped his arm around her before he led her away.

Nathan turned back to send a fleeting look in the brunette's direction before tightening his hold on his wife as they walked out of sight.

* * *

Sam sat on the bench at The River Court, looking out at the water in the distance. It was one of the things she and Brooke both had in common with their mother besides the brunette tresses, their love of water and the way it seemed to calm their spirits. She needed that now, with the funeral earlier for Keith and dealing with the possibility of losing Jack she needed something to calm her nerves.

A part of her felt guilty for being so upset about Jack; Karen had just lost her husband, Lily a father, and Lucas a pseudo dad. Dan had lost his brother and the time to make up the rift between them before he died. Many in the town of Tree Hill lost a friend and employer, he had lost hi life. Still she couldn't help but be upset about Jack's impending move.

"Hey," Jack said as he came to stand behind her, "I knew I'd find you here."

Sam turned back, trying to force a smile but it fell short. "Hey," she shrugged. "You know me pretty well."

"Yeah I do," he said as he sat next to her on the bench. "So Keith Scott's service was today…"

"Yeah," she bit her lip as she let out a sigh. "It was really sad; I guess any funeral is sad but it's so soon after Liz you know. It'll be a year in a couple of weeks but it seems like it was just last week or maybe a month ago." Her eyes turned watery, "I still miss her and sometimes I still think it was my fault."

"It wasn't," he said, waiting for her to turn and look at him so their eyes could meet. "It wasn't," he repeated more firmly this time before reaching over to take her hand. "What happened that night was an accident; you didn't want to even go. You got in the car for her cause you didn't want her to go alone cause you're a good person Sam; you were a good friend to Liz."

"Wouldn't a good friend have dragged her out that car?" she asked with a sad shake of her head.

"You couldn't know what was going to happen," Jack countered. "You did all you could. Liz's parents know that and I bet you if Liz could tell you herself she'd say the same thing, that you were a good friend to her and that she was grateful for you in her life, the way I am."

Sam smiled softly at his words, "You always know the right thing to say." She let out a heavy breath before turning toward him on the bench. "What am I going to do when you're gone?"

"We'll figure it out Sam," he replied as he reached over to take her hand in his. "I'm not letting go of you. I love you."

She looked down at their intertwined finger, smiling softly before her brown eyes met his of a different shade. "I love you too."

"You know you told me you weren't too excited about coming to live in Tree Hill with your sister but now you love it here," he shrugged, "maybe it'll be like that for me. I mean there's email and we'll call each other all the time and I can fly out during vacations or you could come…"

"That's it," Sam interrupted somewhat loudly. "My sister…" she trailed off with a smile.

"Yeah," he nodded though he was somewhat confused, "I'm sure Brooke will help."

"She will," Sam sat up in excitement. "She rearranged a lot in her life so I could stay with her and she really likes you a lot, I'm sure if I just talk to her she'll let you stay with us."

"Sam," Jack shook his head disbelievingly. "I don't know about that."

"I do," she nodded her head enthusiastically. "It's perfect, our mom's already know each other from the jet setting country club life and though Victoria may not be the most supportive mom when she's talking about us to someone else she raves. This is perfect," she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "This will work."

Jack wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her close, hoping for both their sake's this would work.

* * *

Lucas stood at the entry way to the kitchen, watching his ex-wife as she cleaned the remaining dishes. Everyone else had cleared out close to an hour ago, his sister going home with Bevin and his mom retiring to her room foreseeably for the night. Standing there watching her he wondered how he'd ever screwed things up so bad with her and how he was so lucky as to have her in his life as his constant support whenever life seemed to be falling down around him.

Brooke rinsed the last dish off, putting it into the dish rack before wiping her hands off on the towel next to the sink and then turning around, offering a small smile as she caught sight of Lucas. "Hey, how is your mom doing?"

He shrugged. "As good as she can be I guess; she went to lie down. I think she's gonna be in there all night."

"She's gonna be alright Luke," she replied.

He ran a hand over his buzzed head wearily. "I don't know, she just seems so hopeless right now," his tormented blue orbs locked on her hazel green, "I guess we all are."

"It's going to take a lot of time but she'll get through this Luke," Brooke reached out as he stepped towards her, taking one of his hands into her own. "You both will, and you'll find that hope again."

"She's just so heartbroken right now," Lucas let out a heavy breath "I just don't know if I'm doing enough; I don't know what to do for her."

"You're already doing it Luke," she offered him a comforting smile. "She knows you're here for her and she knows you're going through the pain of losing Keith too. All you can do is be there for each other and love each other, it'll be enough."

"Thank you," he squeezed her hand in affection.

"For what?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Being here for me and my family, cleaning up, all of it." His blue eyes stared into her hazel green in a mixture of gratitude and love. "I wouldn't have been able to be strong for my mom if you weren't here being strong for me."

Brooke smiled at him warmly. "You know I'm always going to be here for you Luke, no matter what has happened or will happen between us I will always be here for you, just the way I hope you'll always be there for me."

"You never have to doubt that Pretty Girl," he returned her smile before pulling her into his embrace, pressing a gentle kiss against her hair as he held her. "I love you Brooke Davis," he added a lightness to his voice even though the love he felt for the brunette within his arms was much more than friendly.

Brooke patted her hand against his back affectionately as she sunk closer into his embrace. "I love you too Lucas Scott."

* * *

Nathan sat on the couch, holding an old photo of him, Lucas, and his uncle. He was around ten years old when it was taken and it was just after his family moved to his father's home town of Tree Hill. He had joined the little league team that Keith was coaching and after their first win his uncle had taken the whole team to Karen's Café for burgers, fries, and ice-cream shakes. After when everyone else on the team had been picked up except for him, Karen had taken out a camera and snapped a picture of the pre-teens and Keith; the photo had been framed and placed on the diner wall since then until today when Karen had offered it to him. He felt a lump in his throat as he tried to stave off the tears from the memory of that day as well as the others that continued to flip through his mind's eye.

"What's that?" Peyton asked as she walked up behind him.

"A picture of me and Lucas with Uncle Keith," he held it up so she could see. "Karen gave it to me today." He looked back to watch her nod. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded once again, "I guess I'm just overwhelmed and I have a lot on my mind. There may be something you could clear up for me though."

"Yeah?" Nathan said as he sat the photograph down on the table. "What's up?"

"The credit card company called, there was a charge on the American Express that they were unsure of for a hotel room off of Highway 13," her green studied his every move for a reaction. "It seems like it was almost a week ago."

Nathan tried to keep his outward appearance calm as a flash of that night played in his mind.

_"Oh I can resist you," Brooke quirked an eyebrow at him in challenge._

_"No you can't," Nathan said lowly as the arm wrapped around her waist pulled her body flush against his._

_"Y-Yes I can," it came out breathy and unsure as she tilted her head up to look at him._

_"No you can't," he retorted huskily before leaning towards her and brushing his lips over hers lightly._

_Her lips tingled from the feather soft touch and she felt a wave of anticipating run through her body as he pulled back to look into her eyes deeply in a mixture of deep caring and heated arousal. "No I can't," she said softly._

"Yeah," he shook his head from the memory, "that was for that meeting up in Currituck that was canceled when Brooke and I got stuck halfway there in a snowstorm and I had to rent a room."

"Oh," Peyton nodded in response though warning bells went off in her mind at the brunette's name. "Well you probably should have charged it on your business card. Did Brooke pay for her own room too?"

"Umm, yeah, I think so," he replied. "I'm not really sure." He watched her nod before changing the subject, "Do you want to go pick up some food on the way to get Jamie from Andre's house?" he stood up.

"Sure," she plastered a smile of her face as he grabbed his coat, "well you can. I think I'm just going to hang out here. It's been a long day and I don't really feel like running into anyone."

"Okay," he walked back over to her and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back soon. How's pizza sound?"

"Sounds good," she smiled as he walked out, her smile dropping the moment the door thudded closed and rushing to the computer to do some more digging.

* * *

Brooke leaned her back against the elevator as it made it's slow crawl up to her floor. She felt emotionally drained from the events of the day and honestly just wanted to take a warm bath and then curl up in bed with a good book until it was time for her to go to sleep. Stepping off the elevator she yawned, sluggishly making her way to her apartment as she fished her keys out of her purse before slipping them in the lock and stepping inside, finding her sister and Jack sitting on the couch waiting for her. Quirking an eyebrow at how nervous but yet excited they both looked she figured it couldn't be too bad. She slid her purse on the end table before sitting in the chair closet to the door, deciding to have a little fun with the teens.

"This better not be an "I'm pregnant" talk," Brooke said as soon as she settled into the seat, her face serious though there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"No-no," Jack sputtered out. "No, it's n-nothing, nothing like that."

"Calm down Jack," Sam rolled her eyes at her sister as she placed a calming hand on her boyfriend's knee. "She knows good and well that's not what we want to talk to her about."

"Do I?" Brooke said before letting out a little laugh. "You both look so nervous, what is it? What concert out of town do you just have to go to or other typical teenage drama?"

"It's more of a favor we need to ask you," Sam explained with a smile as she slid her hand over into Jack's who sat nervously beside her. "See Jack's dad got this new job in California and now they're moving there..."

"Okay," Brooke nodded slowly.

"And I was just thinking that maybe you could help Jack out the way you did me and he could stay here so he could finish out his school year and then after that he'll be eighteen," Sam rambled. "He doesn't want to move to California and I know how great it's been for me being able to stay here with you so I was thinking if Jack could live with us then everything would be okay and Victoria actually knows his mom so..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Brooke held up her hand to stop her little sister's tangent. "You want Jack, your boyfriend, to live here with us? Sam..."

"He wouldn't be any trouble and we'll get jobs after school to help out," Sam nudged the young man beside her. "Wouldn't we?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded before turning to the older brunette. "I'd stay out of your way and I could sleep on the couch or the floor, whatever."

"Jack," Brooke sighed. "I like you a lot and I think you've been very good to my sister and for her..."

"Don't say no Brooke," Sam pleaded with watery eyes. "I love him."

"Oh sweetie I know you do but him staying here with us, it just wouldn't be right," Brooke replied softly, as if it would cause the teens less pain, hating the way both their faces fell. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Jack tried to offer a smile through his disappointment.

"No it's not!" Sam yelled as she stood up. "You didn't even think about it! I thought you were cool and you'd understand but you're just as bad as Victoria and I swear Brooke I will never, ever forgive you for this!" She stormed up the steps to her room.

"Sam," Brooke called after her. "Sam, get back here," she called again only to hear the resounded slam of the teenager's bedroom door as her reply.

"I should," Jack motioned toward the door, "thanks for listening."

"I am sorry," Brooke offered him a small smile before he stepped out of the door, sinking back into the cushy chair feeling even more drained than before.

* * *

In the short time that Nathan had been gone Peyton had been busy; printing out phone records from her husband's cellphone as well as checking through as many credit card statements as she could online trying to find any other clues. Although the latter had given her no results the cellphone records indicated a number that had been called at different hours of the day and the number seemed vaguely familiar.

She'd already tried calling the phone company to get information but it had been against privacy laws for them to give the name of the person that number belonged to. She'd tried reverse directory on the internet but had come up with nothing again. The only thing left to do was to call it.

Taking a deep breath the blonde clutched the cordless phone in her hand, dialing *67 before she dialed the number that had been so prevalent on her husband's phone bill. She was practically holding her breath as it rang until finally the click of an answer was heard. Her knuckles whitened as her fist tightened around the receiver.

"Hello," the familiar raspy voice answered. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

Peyton's eyes widen as she hangs up the phone, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that that voice and the phone number belonged to Brooke Davis. "Why?" she finds it impossible to stop the tears filling her green eyes. "Why Nathan? Why did you make all these calls to Brooke? How could you..." she chokes back a sob as she hears the front door opening behind her and the sound of her son's voice.

"... it was so cool Dad," the excitement in the young boy's voice was evident. "You should have seen it."

"It sounds very cool buddy," Nathan ruffled his son's hair as they stepped fully inside.

"Mom," Jamie noticed her wiping her tears away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine baby, I just need a hug from my boy," she knelt down as he rushed into her arms, his arms tightening around her neck.

"It's okay Mom," he said comfortingly, "I'm still sad about Uncle Keith too."

"We all are buddy," Nathan added as he sat the pizza box down.

"You are such a good boy," Peyton pulled back to look at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before gathering him in her arms again. "I love you so much," she said holding onto him tightly as she felt her husband's concerned eyes on her, slowly looking up to meet his gaze and wondering how he was able to so easily break all the promises to her he said he never would.


	42. Chapter 41: It Kills Me

**A/N: **Hi all! I'm back with the next update and for once it didn't take months, only 11 days this time. LOL still working back to updating once a week but not quite there yet. i appreciate those of you who are still sticking with me through my update lapses and for the feedback, reviews motivate me even when I'm slacking. :) This one is a long one.

**Tanya**- Yeah Sam wasn't exactly nice to Brooke but they'll work it out. As for the pregnancy, everything you saw in the trailer will be in this story eventually, maybe even soon. What Peyton is going to do comes up in this chapter as well as the next. Thanks alot for the review!

**Callison**- Thanks for the reviewing. Yeah it may sometimes take me a minute to update but I'll be working on this story til it's complete. It's pretty much already outlined in my mind, it's just the writing it out that takes some time. Glad you feel like it's picking up steam, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**GHJaSam4Ever**- Thanks for the review! I agree that Brooke has been a really great friend to Lucas as well as Karen and Lily. They were her family for a long time so she still feels that way about them. As for Brucas getting closer, there will be a bit of pull and push with them for a little bit but that's all I can tell you for now. I can tell you though that it's not completely over for them a this point but it's not over for Brathan either. I sort-of agree with you on Peyton, but she has had feelings for Julian for a while too and finding out about Nathan's affair isn't easy for her, what she's going to do begins in this chapter.

**Luv2Live**- Ha! Sorry about that, I tend to like cliffies sometimes but at least this time it hasn't been so long since the last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope you like this next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Marissa Davis**- Thank you for the review. Yup, the cat is out of the bad now. I'm glad you liked the little Brathan scene, no Brathan scene this chapter though but there's one coming up in the next.

**boothimyours**- Thank you so much! I'm really glad you never tire of this story cause it's got a ways to go before it ends. Sorry about the cliffie, I tend to do that quite a bit sometimes, maybe because I watch alot of soaps. LOL You're right, Peyton did have to find out eventually and this is going to devastate her. As for Brathan, this still isn't clear-sailing for them just yet.

.

.

**It Kills Me**

_A part of me wants to leave,  
But the other side still believes.  
And it kills me,  
to know how much I really love you;  
So much I wanna ooh, ooh, ooh,  
To you, ooh, ooh…_

Peyton stood in the living room, looking out the window at the skyline. She'd tossed and turned all night, unable to get the though of Nathan and Brooke having an affair out of her head. The thoughts running through her mind were killing her and she couldn't seemed to stop picturing the two of them together in her mind's eye. She wondered how long it had been going on. If that was how her husband suddenly ended up being such close friends with a woman he'd practically hated during just the summer before.

Her mind suddenly flashed to the first time she'd been somewhat suspicious of Nathan and the brunette who at one time had been her best friend. She'd caught them locked in an office together.

_"Peyton," Nathan called through the closed door._

_"Yes Nathan," she huffed in slight irritation as she heard him jiggling the handle. "Open the door."_

_"I'm trying, it's stuck," he said. "We're stuck…" he said before the door finally opened._

_"Who is we?'" Peyton said as her husband stood in the doorway._

_"Thank god I thought we were going to have to call maintenance," Brooke said with a shrug from behind the desk._

_"Brooke," Peyton said as she looked over at her before her eyes darted once again to her husband. "I didn't realize you were in here with anyone."_

_"Yeah I came to look at the offices my dad's reconstructing for Brooke and my mom and after they left I asked Brooke to help me with a website problem," he said._

_"How long were the two of you stuck in here?" Peyton's green eyes darted between the two of them curiously._

_Nathan shrugged. "I'm not sure."_

_"What do you mean?" his wife peered at him curiously, a small nagging feeling in the back of her mind though of what, she didn't know_

_"We didn't know we were stuck," Brooke chimed in, "until you tried to get in and couldn't."_

The blonde shook her head of the memory, wondering how she had been so blind; there had been so many signs, so many instances that just didn't seem right.

"_My dad said one of the ranch hands found this glove in the barn," Bevin said as she held it out. "Are you sure it's not yours Peyton? It doesn't belong to my mom and it was here before Lindsay came back."_

She shook her head; that should have been her first clue. That glove had looked like something Brooke Davis would own; upscale, sleek, the finest quality. It shook her to the core to realize how long ago that had been but then again the picture taken of Nathan and Brooke at the wedding had been even before that; and he'd grown so close to her, protective. Peyton could see that now.

_"I still can't believe you punched him," she let out a little laugh as she turned back to her dishes._

_"He's lucky it was only one punch with the crap he's pulling," Nathan quipped._

_"It doesn't seem like Luke, you know, suing your mom," she shook her head. "After everything she did to help him save House of Scott."_

_"It's not really my mom I'm worried about," he replied. "I mean she's married to my dad, she can take just about anything but to sue Brooke too."_

_"Yeah I can't imagine how she's feeling," she turned away from the sink to look at him._

_"She's devastated," he shook his head. "That Lucas of all people would do this to her…"_

_"You're really concerned about Brooke aren't you?" Peyton looked at her husband inquiringly._

She turned around and it's as if her eyes were drawn to that monkey sitting on the mantel; The one her husband had freaked out about when she suggested throwing it away; the one whose twin sat on the desk of Brooke Davis.

"_Hey," Peyton picked up the monkey statue on Brooke's desk, holding it up. "Nathan has one just like this. He didn't remember where he got it from."_

"_Oh, it-um, I think an import/export company dropped them off," Brooke explained. "They were giving them away as some sort of promotion."_

"_Cool," Peyton nodded before placing the mini-statue back on the desk_.

The blonde blew out a heated breath as she thought about it, and how it had always bothered her deep down that she'd never seen it on anyone else's desk. _Had this been their own private joke? And why had he brought a symbol of his affair to sit on their living room mantle?_ She squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall as another memory plagued her mind.

_"I wouldn't say all is forgiven but we're working it out," Brooke answered. "We're handling it with maturity."_

_"I'll say," the blonde said, motioning to the lingerie in the other woman's hand. "I think it's great you two have found your way back together…"_

_"Oh no," Brooke shook her head. "It's not…"_

_"I know it's none of my business," Peyton interrupted. "Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm sure things are still being sorted out but I'm rooting for you two."_

"That bitch was buying lingerie for my husband," she spoke to herself as she remembered the way Nathan had looked at the brunette the night of Julian and Lindsay's engagement announcement. "Damn you Nathan," she snatched up that statue that seemed to be mocking her and threw it across the room, smiling in victory as it splintered apart into several pieces. "Damn you both!"

* * *

Brooke lay still buried in the covers as she flipped through an old photo album. She smiled brightly as she turned the page, coming to a photograph of her sister when she was just ten years old. She remembered when Sam used to come to visit; the way she'd follow her around, trying to be her mini-me. It was a stark change from the little girl who loved to wear frilly, girly clothes to the teen who'd shown up at the airport with ripped jeans and an attitude. Truthfully though she thought she and Sam had been making major progress but she knew they'd taken several steps back yesterday. Sam was a teenager in love for the very first time and Brooke remembered what that felt like, how strong those emotions could feel.

As she continued to turn through the pages she smiled at the memories of the past. There were pictures of family dinners and get-together's with Keith as well as pictures of her and Peyton together. There were of course pictures of her and Nathan, back before they'd even thought about crossing any lines. She'd been so happy with Lucas back then and he and Peyton had been so solid. It was strange what several years could do to people, how relationships could change so vastly within such a short time; how her and Nathan had come to mean so much to each other.

_"I just want you to know that I'm grateful for you, for this," he paused briefly. "After Lizzie died, I was just going through the motions, you know. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I was numb and then there you were," his hand reached up to tuck a stray tendril behind her ear tenderly, "beautiful you. You made me smile and laugh again; you have made me feel alive again Brooke. I don't think there's anyone else who could have done that for me. You've saved me."_

_"You've done all the same things for me too Nathan," she replied. "I mean, I didn't even realize what I was missing in my life till you. I mean I never really said anything but I was so sad, so unhappy all the time and now, now I am truly happy and you made me this way." Brooke's eyes looked into his lovingly as they watered up with emotion. "And I know this is crazy and unconventional and complicated but I am grateful for you too and however long we get to be together."_

_Nathan reached up to cup her cheek, watching as her eyes close as she leaned into his palm. "I wish I could stay here with you forever, wrapped up in our own private bubble."_

_"So do I," Brooke smiled softly before her eyes finally opened to meet his once again. "But the outside world does exist."_

_"Not right now," Nathan replied. "Right here, right now in this room, the only people that matter are me and my girl and make no mistake Davis, you are my girl."_

_"I am yours Nathan," she smiled before leaning up to kiss his lips, "and right now, you belong to me."_

_"And you belong to me," Nathan tilted his head down to kiss her again, this time more urgently and insistent than the last as his tongue probed inside her mouth to entangle with hers._

_They continued their slow but passionate exploration of one another's mouths as Nathan straddled her legs over his body._

Brooke shivered at the memory of that night as well as the others that seemed to pass through her mind in a flash. She'd never experienced the kind of intensity she had with Nathan and she felt bereft at the loss of being with him, even if it had been in secret. And then there was a part of her that felt so guilty about what she and Nathan had done and the fact that even after they ended it she still longed to be with him. She was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't even been aware of the knocking on her door until her bedroom door cracked open.

"Hey," Jake popped his head inside her bedroom, "I kept knocking but no body answered so I let myself in. You okay? You sounded bad on the phone…"

Brooke shrugged before waving him inside. "I guess I'm okay," she sighed heavily before scooting over, patting the space beside her. "I'm just sad about Keith," she spoke as he sat down next to her, "and there's the fight I got into with Sam last night."

He wrapped his arm around her in comfort. "How bad was it on a scale from one to ten?"

"Twenty," Brooke said sadly. "Jack is moving; his dad got some job in California and his whole family is moving so her solution was for him to move in here with us. I like Jack but c'mon, I'm trying to be responsible here."

Jake nodded. "That sucks for Sam and Jack but you made the right decision Brooke; they're teenagers, you can't exactly move her boyfriend in."

"I wish Sam saw it like that," Brooke sad sadly. "She looked at me like she hated me," she sad before resting her head against his shoulder.

"She doesn't hate you," Jake countered, "she's a kid. You remember what we were like at that age."

"Don't remind me," she said with a small laugh, her head rising from his shoulder. "That's why I won't be moving Sam's boyfriend in here. That's just what she needs, to be like me, Miss Party Teen USA."

"Hey," he bumped her gently with his shoulder, "I think you turned out just fine; better than fine actually."

"Maybe," she bit at the corner of her bottom lip in thought, "but it took me so long to get here. You know how much I partied in high school, falling down drunk and I wasn't exactly chaste. I like to think that I left that girl behind a long time ago but maybe I didn't," she sighed deeply as she thought of her affair with Nathan, "maybe I'm still that promiscuous, lost girl."

"What's going on with you Brooke?" Jake tilted her face towards his. "Whatever it is, you know I'll help you with it. I will always have your back."

"I know that," she smiled through watery eyes before shaking her head. "I don't know what's going on with me today. I've been thinking _way_ too much," she let out a short laugh. "About Keith and my fight with Sam and on top of that I woke up feeling all sluggish and my stomach has been flip-floppy all day."

"And that's all?" he peered at her curiously. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I probably just need a day to veg out, watch soaps, and eat soup and crackers. I'll be fine." She offered him her signature dimpled smile, "I'm fine, really."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor if you're feeling that run down," Jake suggested. "I could take you; let me just call Haley and tell her I can't make lunch and then…"

"No," she shook her head as she interrupted him. "You go meet Haley, I'm due for my annual check up next week anyways. Tell her I said hi. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" the concern was written on his face.

"Yes Jakey," her smile brightened. "Thanks for worrying about me."

"Always," he smiled before kissing her on her forehead, his arm tightening around her before he reached for the remote. "I still have some time before I go meet Hales."

"Young and The Restless it is then," she laughed as she settled back against him.

* * *

Nathan sat across from Tammy at Crimson Lights, going over the final arrangements for the event he and his wife had been planning in their daughter's name. So far everything looked exactly as he'd envisioned it and more. He believed Peyton would be happy with it too, his brows furrowing as he looked up from the folder in front of him to scan the coffee shop for her presence.

"I'm not sure why she's not here," Nathan said for maybe the fourth time since he'd met with the planner. "Let me try to call her again," he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number, placing the phone against his ear and sighing when it went straight to voicemail. "She must have it off."

"That's okay Nathan," Tammy said with a smile. "Peyton and I discussed these plans in great detail; I can give her a call tomorrow and make sure everything is finalized before the event next week."

"That would be great," he said before he began to hand her back the folder.

"No that's for you," Tammy waved her hand at him. "Just give that to Peyton and have her look over it tonight or tomorrow morning, and I can give her a call tomorrow afternoon." She gathered the last of her papers and placed them in her cache case before standing up.

"Thank you for everything you've done," Nathan replied, standing as well before he held his hand out to her. "I have no doubt this event will be perfect."

"Than you Mr. Scott," she smiled as she shook his hand. "I'll see you then."

He offered her a polite nod before watching her walk away, sighing as he pulled out his phone again; the frustration taking over his features as he received her voicemail yet again. "Where the hell are you?" he mumbled.

"Talking to yourself man," Lucas said from behind him.

"Lucas," Nathan turned around to face his brother, "hey man; how are you doing?"

"I'm okay," he nodded before wiping a hand over his hair. "I'm just trying to get through and be there for my mom and Lily."

"How are they holding up?" Nathan asked.

"Okay," he let out a deep breath, "it's really hard on them both but at least Bevin comes by to get Lily out the house. My mom won't go anywhere right now."

"I'm sorry man," Nathan replied. "I miss Uncle Keith too; he was kind of the heart of this family, wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was," Lucas agreed with a nod. "Brooke said something similar last night."

"Yeah," Nathan paused briefly. "I'm glad you've got her to lean on; she's a good friend, one of the best you could ask for."

"Yeah she really is," he smiled wistfully as he thought of the beautiful brunette. "I really don't know how I'd get through any of this without her. The way she's been here for my mom and Lily too, she's amazing."

Nathan studied the look on his brother's face carefully. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Lucas smiled, "I really do. I know I've made some, well a lot of mistakes, but I really think we might have a chance to really make it work this time. That is, if I can convince her," he shrugged, "but I know she loves me too."

"What if she's moved on?" he questioned, some morbid curiosity and some form of masochism making him continue this conversation about the brunette who'd stolen his heart as well.

"I don't think she has," Lucas shook his head. "Me and Brooke, we have a connection, and I don't think that's ever going to change. We belong together," he smiled, "just like you and Peyton."

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but was stopped short by his cellphone ringing. "Sorry," he said to his brother as he retrieved the phone before seeing who was calling, "speaking of…" he pressed the answer button. "Hey, Peyton; where are you?"

"I'm sorry," her voice wafted through the line. "I got caught up in some important plans. I'll call Tammy later."

"What could be more important than planning the event to honor our daughter?" Nathan couldn't hide the irritation in his voice.

"Us," she answered. "Look Nathan I just got a chance to plan something for us tonight, I promise it'll be a night you won't forget. Meet me at The Athletic Club in a half an hour?"

He let out a deep breath, figuring they probably could use some time together to reconnect. "Okay," he nodded though she couldn't see it, "I'm on my way Peyton. See you soon."

"Yes you will," she said before the line went dead.

Nathan looked at the phone curiously before shoving it back in his pocket with a shake of his head. "That was…"

"Peyton," Lucas continued for him. "Special plans tonight?"

"Apparently," Nathan shrugged.

"That's great," he replied. "You two deserve a night just for the two of you. Have a nice night."

"You too man," Nathan said before turning to walk out the door, trying to squelch the feelings that raised inside him at the thought his brother's nice night make be with Brooke Davis.

* * *

Haley stood in front of her sales counter, fixing her new jewelry display while her mind continued to turn over her conversation with her last customer. It had been a bit weird, the way the blonde had rushed in with a determined look on her face and the way she'd spoken. Haley wasn't sure why it was bothering her so much but something about the encounter just seemed off.

_"Hey Peyton," Haley smiled as the blonde power-walked her way through the store to the lingerie section. "In a hurry today?"_

_"Yeah," Peyton said as she searched through the rack, pulling the red and black lingerie set from it almost immediately. "You were here that day right?" she turned back to the proprietor of the store, "That day when Brooke and I were both here?"_

_"I think so," Haley said with a smile. "Did you see something you liked then that you can't find now?"_

_"No I think I found it," Peyton held up the red and black two piece set. "This was the same one Brooke brought, right?"_

_Haley nodded slowly, "Yeah, you wanted the same outfit?" she rose her eyebrow in surprise. "You two don't usually have the same taste."_

_"Oh you'd be surprised at exactly how similar Brooke's taste is to mine," the blonde retorted dryly. "Can you ring this up; I'm kind of in a hurry."_

_Haley walked around the counter to ring the item up, Peyton immediately handing her a credit card for payment. "Special plans tonight?"_

_"More like unforgettable," Peyton replied as she took the bag and strode out of the store with the same determined walk._

Haley shook her head out of the memory. Peyton's words for some reason gave her a ominous feeling though she couldn't completely understand why. Putting the final touches on her display, she jumped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder.

"Hales I'm sorry I scared you," the sound of her husband's voice spoke from behind her.

"Jake," she immediately relaxed into him as his arms wrapped around her from behind. It's not you," she tilted her head back to look at him before he bent his head down to place a soft kiss to her lips. "I just had a kind of creepy encounter."

"Oh yeah," his features immediately took on a look of concern as she turned around in his embrace. "What happened? Some strange guy come in here or…"

"No," she shook her head. "It was Peyton."

"Peyton?" Jake repeated.

"Yeah," Haley sighed. "She came in here like a woman on a mission and not a good one, it was really weird. She didn't really say anything bad but she came in looking for some lingerie Brooke had purchased."

"Hmm," Jake said with a shrug. "They don't exactly seem like the same type but I don' know why that would concern you. Don't hundreds of different woman buy the same lingerie sets?"

"I guess," Haley said before letting out a deep breath. "Something about her just seemed really off. It was the look in her eyes and the way she was speaking."

"Maybe she just has a lot of her mind," Jake replied. "I mean she and Nathan are planning that event for Elizabeth's memory and it's been almost a year now since they lost her."

Haley visibly relaxed at his words. "You're probably right. I don't know why it bothered me so much," she shrugged with a little laugh, "must be pregnancy hormones."

Jake laughed as well. "Must be," he quipped playfully before leaning down to place another kiss to her lips. "What do you say we get out of here Mrs. Jagelski?"

"I say lead the way," she placed her hand in his before turning back to one of her sales girls. "Lock up Carrie, will you." She watched the girl smile and wave before she and her husband left the store.

* * *

"That sounds good," Brooke said into the phone as she listened to her business partner. "Yeah, I think it might've been a twenty-four hour bug or something cause I feel much better now." Brooke heard the front door close behind her as Deb continued speaking. "I appreciate that Deb, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Thanks, bye."

"Hi," Sam said as she came around to sit on the other end of the couch. "You didn't feel well today?"

"No, not really," Brooke shrugged before noticing the manila envelope in her sister's hands. "What's that?"

Sam shrugged. "The guy at the concierge desk downstairs said this was left for you."

"Thanks," Brooke took the envelope and sat it on her lap. "Where'd you go after school today?"

"To Jack's," Sam answered before turning to face her sister. "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. I just, you didn't even give it a chance Brooke. I thought of all people you would understand."

"You thought of all people I'd understand my seventeen year old sister wanting to move her boyfriend in with us," the older brunette said incredulously. "Really Sam? I am responsible for you now like a parent."

"But you're not my parent," she countered, beginning again when she saw the disheartened look take over her sister's face. "I don't mean that as a bad thing Brooke. You're my sister and you get me; you remember what it's like to be a teenager."

"You're right, I do," Brooke replied. "I remember it all too well and I don't want that for you. I don't want you to have to make the same mistakes I did or to end up pregnant because I let your boyfriend move in here!"

"I'm not going to get pregnant Brooke," she retorted, "that's what birth control is for. And from what I've heard you weren't exactly a Mary in high school," she rolled her eyes.

"A Mary?" Brooke repeated.

"Yeah you know," she shrugged, "a _virgin_ Mary."

Brooke looked taken aback, her jaw clenching in anger. "You know what Sam, I wasn't like you okay. I didn't get sent off to live with an aunt who loved me or a sister who loved me; I was left alone at fifteen with no one around who gave a damn about me!" She stood up, unable to sit with the anger coursing through her. "I'm sorry Samara for caring about you and not wanting you to turn into the slut I apparently was in high school!"

"I'm sorry Brooke," Sam stood up. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant…"

"I think you made your feelings pretty clear on the subject," Brooke retorted. "Just go to your room Sam, the answer is no." She turned away from the younger brunette before snatching up the manila envelope and ripping it open, her eyebrows scrunching together in curiosity as she removed a familiar looking glove filled with hay.

"Brooke," Sam spoke from behind her. "I'm really sorry…" she noticed her sister's deadpanned look when she pulled out a white card. "Brooke…"

"Oh my god," the older brunette's eyes widened as her eyes scanned her own handwriting. "Room 724, Champagne Chilling," she mumbled to herself before quickly reaching for her phone and dialing down to concierge. "Henry," she spoke as soon as he picked up, "this is Brooke Davis…"

"Hello Ms. Davis," Henry's voice wafted through the line. "What can I do for you?"

"You gave my sister a package for me," she paused briefly, "do you know who it was from?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but the woman didn't leave her name," Henry answered.

"Could you describe her for me?" Brooke questioned. "It's pretty important I know who this came from."

"She was thin, about 5'7, maybe a bit taller with green eyes and curly blonde hair," Henry said before pausing. "Ms. Davis, is anything wrong? Should I alert security for next time?"

The brunette paled at the description, knowing without a doubt the package came from Peyton Sawyer Scott. "No Henry," Brooke shook her head against the receiver. "That won't be necessary. I-I know who it's from. Thank you," she said before hanging up, having to reach out and brace her hand against the sofa to steady herself. "Oh no, this can't be happening, it can't…"

"Brooke," Sam said as she took a few tentative steps towards her sister. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't," Brooke shook her head. "Just go to your room Samara, please."

The younger brunette looked at her older sister a moment longer before finally doing as she said, figuring with how harsh she'd been towards her lately the least she could do is give her some time alone when she's upset.

Brooke looked back, making sure her little sister was out of earshot before she dialed a number she'd been so familiar with these last few months. "Pick up Nathan, please Nate pick up…"

* * *

"Hey," Peyton said as her husband arrived, "I'm so glad you weren't too busy to make it."

He bit back the retort he wanted to give about her being the one who was too busy to meet him and Tammy at Crimson Lights and just offered her a smile before kissing her on the cheek in greeting. "So, you made reservations for the dinning room here?"

"Actually I got us a room," she answered, "a suite. I hope it makes up for me missing the meeting but since the plans were mostly done between Tammy and I, I thought planning this surprise was much more important."

Nathan nodded, feeling his irritation melt away at the gesture. "We have been saying we were going to make up for us being separated during out anniversary."

"Yeah," Peyton replied. "It's too bad you were stuck up there in that hotel cause of that snow storm."

"Yeah," he nodded numbly, "too bad."

"But now we get to make up for all of that," she hooked her arm into his as they made their way towards the elevator and up to the seventh floor. "C'mon," she motioned with her head for him to follow, walking until they found themselves in front of room 724.

Nathan's eyes widened as she slid the key card into the slot and opened the door, paling as he stepped through the threshold after his wife into the room he shared with his lover more times then he could remember at present.

"Great room huh?" she turned around to face him with a smile.

"Yeah," he nodded, closing the door behind him before noticing the cart to the right where a platter of strawberries and whip cream sat, next to a bucket of chilling champagne. "You really went all out."

"I thought this night deserved to be memorable," she said with a tilt of her head. "The champagne is chilling, why don't you pour us each a glass while I got get changed into something more comfortable." She offered him another saccharine smile before she made her way into the bathroom.

Nathan watched her go before going to the table to open the champagne, watching some of the bubbles flow out like a fountain once the cork popped, quickly filling up two glasses. Looking around the room he couldn't help but be assaulted by the memory of the first time he and Brooke meet up in this very same room.

_"Hey," he turned back to look at her, making his way to the table in the corner. "Do you… do you want champagne?"_

_"Maybe in a little bit," she smiled awkwardly. "I hadn't been up yet," her anxious eyes darted around the room. "This room is really nice," she said before they fell into an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say._

_Nathan blew out a breath as he put the champagne bottled he'd kept holding down. "This shouldn't be this awkward," he shook his head. "We shouldn't be this nervous."_

_"You're nervous too," she let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad it's not just me. I've got this fluttering in my stomach, and not the usual butterflies I get around you but like big moths or something."_

_He laughed at her rambling. "I think it's caused we've never planned this before," he said as he moved closer to her. "It's always just happened so we could sort-of deny what was happening between us but now, this," he motioned with his arm around the room, "it makes it real."_

_"That we're having an affair," she bit her lip worriedly as she stared down at some nonexistent spot on the floor._

_"We don't have to," Nathan said as he took in her mannerisms. "We can stop this before it goes any further."_

_"Is that what you want?" her hazel green orbs rose up to meet his blue slowly; afraid of the answer she might see there._

_"Hell no," he replied firmly, watching the dimpled smile spread across her face. "I just don't want to force you into anything."_

_"You're not," she shook her head. "I want this," her eyes looked into his resolutely. "I want you."_

_"Come here," he said huskily as he moved towards her, happy that she was meeting him halfway. "I want you," he reached up to stroke her hair as his eyes glanced down to her lips. "I want you so bad Davis I can hardly breathe."_

_"Maybe you need CPR," she said haughtily before she leaned up on her tiptoes to meet his lips in a fierce and demanding kiss._

"You get it open," Peyton said from behind him.

Nathan turned around, eyes widening in a mixture of surprise and appreciation as his wife came out wearing a read and black bra with lace-trim and a matching half skirt with ruffles. It kind of scared him though how easily he could see Brooke in that outfit.

"Do you recognize this Nate?" she leaned against the wall.

"No," he shook his head. "Have you worn that before?"

"Not me," Peyton said before pushing herself away from the walk and slinging towards the bed, wrapping her arm around the post before she slid almost cat-like onto the bed. "But some one else has…"

"Some one else?" he looked at her curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Me," she smiled. "I'm fine." She sent him another smile that she could tell unnerved him. "Aren't you going to ask me who wore it?" she questioned as she leaned back against the bed. "No," she shrugged at his silence, "Brooke."

"Brooke?" he tried to shrug nonchalantly but it felt like a rock had dropped to the pit of his stomach. "Okay," he drew the word out slowly, "why would I know if Brooke has this same outfit?"

"Because she got it for you!" Peyton said as she stood her, her voice rising. "Isn't that right Nathan?"

Nathan paled at her words. "Peyton…"

"Did she wear it when you had sex with her in this same hotel room?" she stepped closer to him, angry tears filling her eyes. "Or maybe that time I caught you in the office with the door locked, or that cheap hotel room off of Highway 13 or in our stables. But then it could have been a number of times Nathan, couldn't it?"

"Peyton," Nathan shook his head, not knowing what to say to the anger and hurt in her eyes. "It's…"

"How long," she yelled. "How long have you been having an affair with Brooke Davis?"

"It's not what you think," he shook his head.

"That's it?" her voice went up an octave. "That's you big explanation, or excuse. You're a liar! And not a very good one either, neither of you! You and Brooke left so many clues but I was just too stupid to figure them out!"

"You're not stupid," he said as he started to step towards her, halting as she stepped back.

"I guess I wasn't too stupid to figure out your little love nest," she quipped.

"Is that why you booked this room tonight?" Nathan questioned.

"I thought it'd be appropriate since you like it here so much or maybe you only like it here when you're cheating on me," Peyton countered.

He blew out a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. "I-I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me the truth," she said before wiping away some stray angry tears.

"I'm so sorry Peyton," he said honestly, "I really am but this thing with Brooke, it's done. We ended it."

"You never should've started it," she countered. "And now what you want brownie points cause you ended it. It's not that simple Nathan. We were supposed to be working on our marriage, and stupid me, I thought you were committed to us."

"I am committed to you and Jamie Peyton," Nathan replied as he reached out touch her. "I am."

"Don't touch me," she jerked away from him before letting out a sob. "You promised me forever Nathan, forever. That's what we were supposed to have and now, you threw us away for what..."

"I didn't throw you away," he shook his head. "I didn't mean to hurt you Peyton. I didn't, I didn't plan this. It just, it just happened."

"Affairs don't just happen Nathan" she yelled. "They don't just happen!"

"This one did," he countered, "and I'm sorry."

"No you're sorry you got caught," Peyton shook her head angrily.

"It's over," his blue orbs meet her green ones. "It's been over."

She stared at him for a beat before nodded. "Fine, then I just have one question. Do you have feelings for Brooke?"

"Peyton," he sighed. "I'm committed to this marriage; Brooke and I, it's over."

"That's not what I asked you but I guess I got my answer," she picked up her coat from the table and hurriedly put it on. "You can sleep here tonight in your love nest!"

"Peyton we need to talk about this," Nathan said as she opened the door.

"You go to hell!" she screamed before slamming the door shut.


	43. Chapter 42:Trouble

**A/N:** Hi all! I'm back with a new update, 11 days again this time but still not a month plus between updates so I'd say I'm not doing too bad. LOL Anyways I really want to thanks all of you who are still sticking with this story, I love writing it. I will warn you this chapter is a bit angsty. Now on to individual responses now...**  
**

**scribbleoutthetruth**- Thanks for the review, I'm glad the update made your day. I think you spy senses may be right ;)

**Luv2Live**- Thanks for the review as always! Yup Peyton knows and by the end of this chapter someone else does too. As for Brooke being pregnant, she just may be. :)

**lis.n-** Finally, right! LOL I know it's been a long time coming. And you're right times are about to be tough for both Brooke and Nathan and the fallout is barely beginning in this chapter. As for a baby, it just may be in the works for Brooke. Thanks for the review!

**Tanya**- Hey, thanks for the review as always! I loved your words to describe the last chapter. LOL As for Peyton's question, she's going to be asking it again so you'll get to see how he answers or if he dodges it again. I'm glad you LOVED, LOVED, LOVED the last chapter and hope this one doesn't disappoint.

**Callison**- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the drama in the last chapter and there will certainly be more fallout in this one, though it's just beginning.

**GHJaSam4Ever-** I loved the beginning of your review "OMG OMG OMG! WOW!" LOL So funny! The rest of it was great too. Nathan and Brooke will definitely talk in this chapter. As for Nathan and Peyton, their marriage isn't quite over yet so you'll have to wait and see on that along with what will happen with Brooke and both Scott brothers. And yes affairs aren't exactly good things, I hope I've showed all sides of having one in this story.

.

.

**Trouble**

_Oh no what's this?  
A spider web and I'm caught in the middle,  
Oh I turned to run,  
the thought of all the stupid things I've done.  
And oh, I never meant to cause you trouble,  
and oh, and I never meant to do you wrong.  
And oh, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm…_

Brooke hurriedly made her way into The Athletic Club, pausing as soon as she got inside to shake the excess moisture from her jacket before she continued on her mission, by passing the full elevator, and practically sprinting up the stairs. After she'd tried calling Nathan with no luck, she'd found herself running out of her condo to get here, and as her luck would have it, it begun to rain. She wasn't even sure what she was doing here or what she was going to say but she knew she had to warn him if she could. Rounding the corner, she finally found herself on the seventh floor but hung back when she saw Peyton storm out of room 722 and furiously make her way into the elevator. In less than thirty seconds she watched Nathan rush out of the room as well to watch the elevator close before he turned quickly towards the stairs, deadpanning when he saw her standing there.

"Nate," she shrugged awkwardly at the perplexed look on his face. "I…"

"This is the last thing I need," he huffed in irritation as he moved towards her. "Did Peyton see you?"

"N-no," she shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I came to warn you but I see that was a mistake," she replied in a clip tone before turning to walk away briskly.

"Damn it," he said under his breath to himself before he jogged to catch up with her. "Brooke," he reached out to grab her swinging arm, turning her towards him. "I'm sorry Davis."

"Let go of me Nathan, please." She shook her head, "I should have never come here." The hurt in her eyes was unmistakable as she jerked out of his grasp and through the door that lead to the stairwell.

"Brooke," he followed behind her. "I'm sorry, I just- Peyton knows and…" he continued to follow her down the flights of stairs as she said nothing. "Brooke, wait…"

"I know she knows," she finally replied as she made her way down the last several steps. "She sent me a nice little care package with the card key to the room, the same one I'd given you."

"Wait, what?" he said as they came to the landing where the door leading inside was.

She rolled her eyes before turning to look back at him. "She left it with Henry."

"Your doorman?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she sighed, "and he gave it to Sam on her way up. We were still arguing about the Jack situation and…."

"What situation?" his features took on a look of concern.

"It doesn't matter right now," she shook her head. "What matters is when I opened the envelope it had this key card, " she pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him, "along with a glove I didn't know I was missing filled with hay and a piece of the monkey figurine I gave you."

Nathan looked at the key card sitting in his palm before he looked up at her. "A piece?"

"Yeah I guess she broke it," Brooke answered. "I tried to call you but when you didn't answer…"

"You came here to warn me," he interrupted before reaching up to stroke back some of her wet hair, "in the rain." His blue orbs stared into her hazel green for a beat. "I'm really sorry Brooke, I was just upset about Peyton finding out and when I saw you I freaked I guess. I am sorry."

She nodded in acceptance. "We really made a mess of things, didn't we?"

Nathan sighed. "Yeah we did. We should have known we wouldn't have been able to keep this secret forever but I…"

"You didn't want to hurt her," she supplied with a tilt of her head. "You love her."

"Brooke," he sighed, not wanting to hurt her either.

"It's okay Nathan," Brooke paused briefly. "I know you love her and I know how much you want this to work for your family."

"I have to find a way to make this right for her and Jamie," Nathan replied.

"I know," she offered him a half smile.

"You're pretty amazing Davis," he said as he reached out to take her hand. "Not many women in your position would be so understanding."

She shrugged with a small laugh. "I guess I'm a mistress with a heart."

"You were never my mistress Davis," his voice took on a huskier quality as his thumb rubbed over the back of her hand.

She couldn't stop the butterflies she felt in her stomach and slowly, albeit reluctantly removed her hand from his and took a step back. "This is what got us in this mess," she sighed.

"You're right," he said before clearing his throat as he took a step back as well. "I'm sorry you're in this position because of me."

"I'm a big girl Nate," she replied. "I did this too, and now I guess we have to pay the consequences." She motioned her head towards the door, "we should probably get out of here."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded before opening the door, holding it open for her to walk through before he followed. "Thanks for trying to warn me," he said as they stepped toward the bar.

"Sorry I was too late," she said as she stepped towards a stool. "I think I'm going to have a drink before I go back home, but you should go talk to Peyton."

"I will," he replied before reaching up to squeeze her shoulder lightly in appreciation. "Thanks…"

"Well this is certainly cozy isn't it?" Peyton said as she walked up behind the pair, "my husband and his girlfriend," anger flared in her eyes. "I can't believe I came back, almost sorry with how we left things and…" she shook her head, her blonde waves bouncing in disarray. "It certainly didn't take you long to tell her your love nest was free tonight, did it Nathan?"

"Peyt…" he sighed. "I didn't call her; she came because you sent her a package leading her here. Can we just-let's just go home and talk, okay, you and me?"

The blonde just shot him a hateful look before her eyes focused on the brunette woman, stepping towards her as her hands clenched into angry fists at her sides.

"Peyton, I-uh," Brooke struggled for the right words to say. "I don't know…" her words were cut off by a fist flying in her face, connecting with her left eye and causing her to stumble back. "Ahh!" her hand immediately covered her throbbing eye.

"Peyton!" Nathan grabbed the lanky woman, pulling her back. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me," she screeched as security came over.

"Ma'am," the young security officer spoke to the blonde woman, "we're going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm already gone," Peyton said as she jerked out of Nathan's grasp.

"Go," Brooke motioned him with the hand that wasn't covering her eye as one of the other officers assisted her. "Go after her Nathan."

"I'm not leaving you like this," he shook his head before turning to the bartender who'd already fixed a cloth with ice in it. "Thanks man," he said before gingerly moving her hand and placing the makeshift compress against her eye, watching her flinch ever so slightly. "Sorry…"

"You should go after your wife Nate," Brooke said as she reached up to hold the ice-pack, blowing out a breath as he shooed her hand away. "Nathan, I'm…"

"I'm not leaving you," he said more firmly, halting any room for discussion.

* * *

Lucas sat at his desk going over some reports. He liked the office late at night, when the hustle and bustle of the worked day transferred into a calm atmosphere. His gaze drifted over to a photograph on the edge of his desk, smiling slightly at the image of him and the dimpled brunette before he got back to work. Night like this was the kind he and Keith used to sit up brainstorming new ideas for products or campaigns. He sighed sadly as he sat back in his chair, running a hand over his buzzed hair wearily as he realized yet another thing he shared with his uncle that he never would again.

"You're here late," Nicki said from the doorway.

"I could say the same thing to you," he replied as he looked up at her. "What are you still doing here?"

"I got a call that a story was going to be done about Keith, your family, and the business," she explained. "I just wanted to make sure it was going to be done classy and be ready for damage control if there were any surprises."

"Are there?" he immediately sat up in interest.

"No it looks like it's a fluff piece which is good," Nicki said as she stepped inside and made her way to his desk, hopping up on the edge of it. "Keith deserves to be remembered as the great man and entrepreneur he was."

Lucas nodded. "He was the best," he paused briefly. "I don't know if he got how much he meant to me, how grateful I was that he stepped up to be a father to me when Dan couldn't really be bothered."

"You meant the world to him too Lucas," she replied. "I'm sure he knew how much you loved and respected him."

"I hope so," he nodded. "It's hard without him for all of us but we're getting through it. We have a lot of support from extended family and friends…" he smiled slightly as he thought of the woman who'd been practically been his lifeline through this whole ordeal.

"And Brooke," she supplied before watching a surprised expression come over his face. "What? I know that look Lucas."

"She's been a really great friend to me during all this, even before when Keith was sick after I sued her," Lucas replied. "She's been amazing…"

Nicki nodded with a slight smile. "So the last time we really talked I told you I thought you should fight for her; are you?"

"I'm taking it slow," he answered honestly. "I've made it clear what I want; Brooke knows I love her and she loves me too but something is holding her back from really taking that next step with me."

"Maybe she's scared," Nicki said with a shrug. "She got burnt pretty bad with you the last time and she lost a child, I saw her go through that and…" she trailed off with a sigh. "Brooke and I were never the best of friends and truthfully it got pretty ugly between us after I showed up with Jenny, understandable, but I would have never wished that on her. I really wasn't trying to cause you two trouble."

"I know that Nicki," Lucas replied, "and I think Brooke knows that too. We all made so many mistakes back then, you and me and Peyton…" he rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a heavy breath. "I just want to make sure that she knows I'd never hurt her like that again."

"Give it time," Nicki offered him a smile before hopping off his desk. "You're a good guy Lucas; she'll realize that it doesn't get much better than you."

"Thanks Nicki," he returned her smile. "You've really become the kind of person I always knew you could be. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah," her smiled widened, "me too. I'll see you tomorrow boss."

"See you tomorrow," Lucas replied as she walked out the door before his eyes drifted over to the picture frame on the edge of his desk where a photograph of he and the brunette sat.

* * *

Nathan sat up on the couch as soon as he heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway. By the time he'd gotten home after assisting Brooke, Peyton was already gone, that is if she'd even come home before he got there. He'd called Bevin under the guise of a work issue, seeing if she'd heard from his wife but she hadn't since earlier that evening; he did find out though that Jamie was at his parents' house for the night.

Standing up as he heard the keys jangle in the door, he stood silently until she was fully inside before he spoke. "Peyton, where have you been all night?"

"Unbelievable," she rolled her eyes as she tossed her purse and jacket into the nearby chair. "You have been sneaking around with Brooke being my back for God knows how long and you have the nerve to ask me where I've been."

"You left the club upset," he sighed. "I was worried."

"Worried," she scoffed as she moved around him. "Please…"

"Peyton," he called after her as she stomped upstairs before following her. "We need to talk about this."

"Really? Okay Nathan," she whirled around. "How about you tell me how long this affair with Brooke has been going on. When did it start huh, Haley and Jake's reception?" She watched him bristle at her words. "That picture of the two of you, at first I couldn't place my finger on why it bothered me so much but you were practically undressing her with your eyes."

"Peyton," he blew out an exasperated breath.

"You wanted to talk Nathan so talk!" she shouted. "Is that when it started? Is that when you first slept with her Nathan? Is it?"

"Yes," he finally answered.

"So what did you do," she paused briefly as she fought back the moisture threatening to form in her eyes. "Did you just go and get a room some where? The reception was in a hotel right?"

"Yeah it was but no, we didn't go get a room," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Lucas left her there and she was gonna take a cab and I was leaving so…"

"You took her home," she interrupted, "And then? You guys just couldn't keep your hands off each other? Did you do it in the car?"

"No, it-it didn't happen that way," he shook his head. "I just walked her up and she invited me in but it wasn't a big deal, we weren't planning anything. We had some wine and talked, played a video game and then I was leaving but…"

"But you didn't leave," she said as she wiped a stray tear away from her cheek angrily. "You know that was that same night Julian and I were in New York. I came home feeling so guilty, pouring my heart out and you let me; you let _me_ feel bad knowing what _you'd _done!" She shook her head incredulously. "I bet that made you feel justified."

"No it didn't," Nathan countered.

"And instead of confessing to me the way I did you for a kiss, you stayed silent about sleeping with another woman," Peyton held her hands against her chest as she let out a quick, strangled sob. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you cause I-I didn't want to hurt you Peyton," he said. "You're my wife and I love you."

Peyton scoffed. "No you didn't tell me so you could continue to sleep with her while I thought that I was the one who'd done something wrong," she allowed herself to cry for a moment as sat back on the bed, her green eyes swimming with hurt as she looked up at him. "Did you really hate me that much?"

"I didn't hate you," he blew out a heavy breath, his own heart hurting at the pain radiating off of his wife. "I just didn't care about anyone but myself; after Elizabeth I felt like I was drowning in pain…"

"And Brooke made that better for you," she countered, her voice rising as she stood up again. "We should've been grieving her together Nathan!"

"We couldn't Peyton," his voice raised as well. "We couldn't connect."

"Cause you were too busy connecting with Brooke Davis!" she shouted. "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted out?"

"I don't want out," Nathan replied. "I am committed to our family Peyton. I want to be with you and Jamie."

"Do you hear yourself Nathan?' she questioned. "You don't say you want to be with me because you love me, you're saying you want to be with me because of Jamie."

"I do love you Peyton," Nathan said as he grabbed her shoulders.

"But you have feelings for Brooke too, don't you?" she watched his eyes glance down. "Well at least you're not lying to me anymore," she jerked out of his grasp before walking over to the closet and pulling out a suitcase. "I need you to not be here for a while Nathan."

"Peyton come on," he pleaded. "We won't get through this if you shut me out."

"The way you've been shutting me out for months," she retorted. "You've been getting what you want for months now Nathan, don't you think the least you could d after all this is do something that I want, that I need?"

Nathan sighed heavily, knowing she was right. "What will you tell Jamie?"

"I told him last night you were going on a business trip," Peyton answered. "If you want you can say bye to Jamie at your parents' house when he gets home from school. I'm going to run out to the store to give you some time, please don't be here when I get home."

Nathan just nodded as she stood up, silently watching her walk out before he went to pack some of his things.

* * *

Brooke sat in her kitchen, a bag of frozen pea held up to her eye as she waited for her tea to brew. She'd tossed and turned most of the night after her run-in with Peyton, never even getting to have the drink she so desperately wanted to take the edge of the already stressful night. And now she had a black eye that was given to her in the middle of a crowd and had woken up with yet another upset stomach.

"My life so sucks right now," she murmured to herself, unaware that her sister had come into the kitchen behind her.

"I'm really sorry about last night Brooke," Sam said softly. "Brooke, "she called at her back, "can you at least turn around and look at me?"

"Don't freak out," the older brunette said before turning around, removing the bag of peas from her face.

"Oh my God, Brooke!" Sam's eyes widened. "What happened to you when you left last night?"

"I trip and fell," she lied with a wave of her hand. "It's actually not too bad. My stomach is actually bothering me more than my eye. I'm really okay Sam," she said to the worried expression on her sister's face.

"You're sure?" she watched the older brunette nod. "I'm really sorry about last night and the other day."

"I know you are," Brooke replied before offering her a small smile. "I remember what it was like to be a teenager and to be in love for the first time but I hope you understand why it wouldn't be right for Jack to stay here with us."

"I just love him so much Brooke," Sam said as she looked up at him. "I can't imagine us being separated."

"Believe it or not I know the feeling," she said with a tilt of her head before turning around to get her tea. "You want me to make you some?"

"No," Sam shook her head, "I'm meeting Jack, we're going to get McDonald's on the way to school."

"You have money?" Brooke asked before watching her nod. "Okay, then I'll see you after school, we'll figure something out."

"Thanks," Sam offered her a smile before leaving.

* * *

Peyton strolled down the pier leading to The River Court. When she'd left Nathan to pack earlier she'd pulled into the parking lot of the mall and just sat there. She really didn't feel like running into a bunch of happy shoppers and even going to Red Bedroom was not an option for her since Faith had a band in there recording and she didn't want to bring a bad vibe to the music being created there. After a while she'd driven around some more until she found herself parking her car in the lot near Karen's Café and strolling up the pier.

It had been so long since she'd even visited The River Court, at least a year since it was sometime before Liz's passing when she'd come by to pick her up. She hadn't even really looked at the court that held so many defining moments of her teenage life, the life she'd shared with Nathan. It was also the place she'd found him when she returned to town after the affair she'd had so many years ago. Part of her wondered if she had a right to be so angry and hurt after what she'd put him through but it had been so many years and she thought they were stronger now than they were back then.

"Peyton?" Lucas called out to her from the court, basketball in hand. "Hey…"

"Lucas," she tried to attempt a smile but she was sure it fell flat when she saw the concerned expression on his face.

"Hey," he squinted at her in concern, "are you doing alright?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" she replied as she sat down on the top of the table, resting her feet on the bench.

"We've both lost Keith," he replied, "and we all lost Elizabeth almost a year ago so, how are you, really?"

"I've certainly had better days," Peyton retorted. "How are you?"

"Getting through it," he sat the basketball he was holding down in the grass before taking a seat on the table next to her. "Brooke has been a really big help."

"Brooke," she let out a short laugh. "Of course she has, she's just great when it comes to helping someone grieve. She's apparently been a godsend to my husband too."

Lucas peered at the woman beside him curiously. "Are you mad at Brooke? You guys have a misunderstanding?"

"It was a little more than a misunderstanding," she huffed before running a hand over her unruly curls. "I don't think she's ever forgiven me, you know. That has to be why…"

"Why what?" he questioned.

Peyton shook her head. "Do you think she or Nathan ever really forgave us?"

"Forgave us," he repeated. "For what, that kiss? That was before Jamie was even born Peyton."

"It was a little more than a kiss Lucas," she replied. "We came pretty close to crossing the line that day…"

"But we didn't Peyton," he shook his head. "And besides that, what we did that day wasn't about us in terms of us; it was about my problems with Brooke because of Nicki and yours with Nathan over Chris."

"I know that but Brooke lost a baby while you and I were all over each other," she sighed heavily. "She had to blame us, blame me for you not being there when she needed you. All this time…." she trailed off. "Do you wonder if they wanted to get revenge against us?" Her green eyes turned to meet his blue and a shudder went through her of how much they looked like a lighter hue of her husband's. "Lucas…"

"Peyton," he reached over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This was so long ago, it's over; Brooke and I are getting back on track and you and Nate, you're solid…"

"We're not solid Lucas," she said before letting out a sob. "And I don't know what to do Luke, I don't know what to do..."

"Hey, come here." Lucas immediately wrapped his arms around her, "It's going to be okay Peyton."

"I don't think so Lucas," she said before sinking deeper into his embrace as she cried.

* * *

Brooke turned back to put the peas in the freezer before she pulled the honey out of her cabinet, pouring her tea in a mug before adding the syrupy substance to her liking and then taking a drink. She relished the feel of the warm liquid spreading through her belly, warming her insides and soothing her stomach as she made her way to the living room. She was just about to sit down as she heard a knock on her door. Placing the mug on the end table she trudged towards the door, surprise taking over the features of her face at the man standing there.

"Nathan," she looked up at him with a shake of her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you," he said. "Can I come in?" he watched her step back before he walked in, turning to see her close the door behind him. "How's the eye?"

"I think it looks worse than it feels," she shrugged. "How are you and Peyton? Why are you even here Nate? She's going to freak…"

"I doubt Peyton will care if I'm here since she told me to get out," he replied. "And besides I had to make sure you were okay. You wouldn't even let me drive you home last night when you could only see out of one eye."

"Can you blame me?" Brooke shrugged. "Nathan do you know how she would have felt if she found out her husband had driven his _girlfriend_," she made quotation marks with her fingers, "home after she confronted you about the affair. Her heart is breaking now Nathan and we, we did this to her. I did this to her."

"I know we hurt her Brooke," Nathan said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "And I wish I could take her pain away, I would give anything to wipe that hurt out of her eyes. I mean me and Peyton," he sighed as he blew out a breath, "we've loved each other since we were kids, but the way we connected Brooke; that's not just going to go away. I can't just stop caring about you."

"I know," she replied as her hazel green orbs met his blue. "And you know how much you mean to me but I also know how much your family means to you Nate, and how much you want to spare Jamie the hurt of his family being torn apart and so do I. He's lost so much, you all have."

Nathan nodded. "I know; you're right."

"I always am," she offered him a dimpled smile before wincing at the movement of her cheek. "Ow! Guess I can't smile too big right now."

Nathan reached up, gently holding her chin and turning her face so he could take a better look at the bruising around her eye and across her upper cheek. "Peyton really walloped you one, huh Davis?"

"Yeah," she said softly as his index finger brushed tenderly around the injured area, neither of them noticing the door cracking open behind them. "I guess I deserved it though, she'd just confronted you about our affair and finds you with me." She stepped away from him, her eyes downcast as the guilt washed over her.

"We were just talking," Nathan replied. "And we ended it."

"We ended it too late," Brooke said before looking up, eyes widening as she caught sight of the person standing in her doorway. "Oh my gosh, Sam…"

"Sam…" Nathan trailed off as he turned around to see the teenage girl there with a distraught expression. "Sam, whatever you think…"

"I forgot something and…" she trailed off as she let out a heavy breath. "That's what happened to you last night," the young woman walked in, teary eyed and full of disillusionment. "Peyton hit you cause you've been having sex with her husband? With Nathan?"

"Honey," Brooke stepped towards her. "It's really complicated."

"No, no it's not," she shook her head. "It's simple; you keep saying it wouldn't be right for Jack to stay here and telling me about doing the right thing when all this time you've been doing the wrong thing."

"Sam," Brooke shook her as her own tears started to form. "I have made mistakes, yes, but that doesn't mean I want you to. It's my job to protect you."

"Protect me from what, getting pregnant?" Sam yelled. "I heard you and Jake talking the other day but I'm not the sister we have to be worried about skanking around!"

"That's enough Sam!" Nathan yelled.

"You're yelling at me," she scoffed. "I can't believe I started to look up to you," Sam shook her head as she stepped back. "You know what, I'm out of here."

"Sam," Brooke called as she turned around. "Please don't go, we have to talk about this."

"Some of us have to do the right thing like go to school," she called over her shoulder before walking out, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh God," Brooke said as she stepped back, her hands reaching back to brace herself against the couch as she started to cry. "She hates me Nathan, she hates me…"

"It's going to be okay," he immediately pulled her away from the couch, wrapping his arms around her in comfort and relishing the feel of her in his arms again. "We're gonna get through this," he said as he rubbed a hand over her back before placing a soft kiss in her hair.

"We-we can't, I can't," she pulled out of his embrace. "How could we have been so stupid? You have-you have to go…"

"Brooke," he shook his head.

"We're just hurting each other and hurting the people we love," she explained, her hazel green eyes awash with pain. "It was supposed to be simple and fun and no one was supposed to get hurt."

"I know," he said as he took a step towards her. "I never wanted you or Peyton or anyone else to get hurt, you know that. We'll just, we'll just stay away from each other for a while and we'll never cross the line again."

"We can't trust ourselves to even be friends and Peyton, it would break her heart Nate," their tormented orbs clung for a heavy beat.

"We'll figure out a way," he said softly but he knew it was no use, she was right.

"No Nathan, look at what we've done, this has to be goodbye, a real goodbye," she shook her head as tears poured down her cheeks. "We can't be around each other anymore. Look at what we've done Nathan…"

"I know but to walk away from you completely, Brooke…" he let out a heavy breath, a lump in his throat forming as he prevented the tears threatening to form from escaping. "Please don't ask me to walk away from you."

"You have to," her tear-filled orbs stared up as his reddened ones. "This is killing me; it's killing me to say this…"

"It's killing me too," Nathan said as finally a stray tear he couldn't hold at bay rolled down his cheek.

"Please just go," she pleaded, "make things right with Peyton. Do it for Jamie and do it for me."

Nathan nodded sadly before pulling her into a tearful kiss, filled with longing and pain before they separated and he made his way silently out the door. Brooke watched it close before rushing over to it and placing her hand on the smooth wood before she slid to the floor in uncontrollable sobs.


	44. Chapter 43: Keep Breathing

**A/N: **Hey all, I know it's been quite a while so I'll keep this short and get to the individuals responses.

**Luv2Live**- Thanks for the review. I actually thought about having her run off but decided against it. I hope you like the way the Sam situation turns out.

**Carebear7114**- Thanks for reading and for the review. Brooke and Nathan have a ways to go for things to work out for them, whether together or separate. There will be some movement forward though in Sam and Brooke's relationship in this chapter. Don't work, Sam doesn't hate Brooke, she's just being a bit of a brat.

**Callison**- Thanks so much! Glad you really loved this chapter. And you'll get to see what's going on with Brooke in this chapter.

**Tanya**- Hey! Thanks for the review as always. Yes, Sam is definitely being a brat and you're right, she does expect Brooke to be perfect. A little of that will be touched on in this chapter.

**GHJaSam4Ever**- Thanks for reviewing! Aww, I'm glad I could make you misty-eyed. And you're right, Nathan can't have both of them but he's caught between what he thinks he should want and what he actually does, and his feelings for both women. As when Lucas will find out or if, that you'll have to keep waiting on. ;) Anyways, glad you're really loving this story and hop you'll enjoy this chapter.

**boothimyours** - I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters. I really love writing the Brooke and Jake friendship so I'm glad you like that. And thanks for the compliment, I do like to write drama but I have to give credit where credit is due and some of the Peyton slinking in the hotel room was inspired by Y&R and the way Sharon Case played that part. It's one of my favorite scenes of her to date, I just put a Peyton spin on it and how I could picture Hilarie doing it. Anyways, glad you liked the emotional scene between Brathan at the end of the last chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews!

**Marissa Davis** - Thanks for the review. Yeah Nathan is stuck between a rock and a hard place right now. As for Nathan's feelings, they definitely run deep for Brooke. Hope you like the new chapter.

**livvy**- Thanks for the review, hope you like the next chapter.

**bd2**- Brathan has actually become my guilty pleasure too, on the show I wish we would've gotten at least a fling in the earlier seasons rather than just the sex tape, even though I loved that eppy. I'm not much of a Peyton fan myself, i'm a HUGE Brucas fan as well and personally think Peyton is the worst best friend ever so I'm glad my attempt to leave my personal feelings for the character and write her somewhat sympathetically is working. LOL Anyways, glad you're enjoying the story... thanks for the review.

**kutekim10**- Thanks so much, glad you;re enjoying it. Hope the wait hasn't been too long. Will definitely update sooner next time.

**Jillian**- No it's not bad, it's probably my fault cause I do love Brucas as well. Plus Brooke does have feelings for both men and I love both the characters of Lucas and Nathan so I like having good moments for them both. This triangle, as you'll see in this chapter is far from over.

Thanks again for reading... enjoy!

.

.

**Keep Breathing**

_I want to change the world, instead I sleep._  
_I want to believe in more than you and me._  
_But all that I know is I'm breathing. _  
_All I can do is keep breathing. _  
_All we can do is keep breathing now..._

Brooke sat in her office going over the latest plans for Spatopia. It had been three days since she'd really said goodbye to Nathan; three whole days since Sam had found out and she had barely spoken to her since. She'd been concerned Sam might run away again but she returned before her curfew heading straight passed the older brunette without a word. Truthfully her work was the only thing holding her together at the moment, her project starting to make it into fruition was the only bright spot in her life right now.

"You're here early," Deb said as she stepped into their office. "Couldn't stay away either huh? I'm really looking forward to the launch party coming up and all the press that will be covering this event. I haven't been this excited like this about a project in a very long time." She sat down at her desk and immediately started typing.

"Yeah," the brunette forced a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm really excited too."

Deb looked at the younger woman for a beat. "You don't look very excited Brooke. Is everything alright?"

"Ye-yeah," she said before sighing heavily. "No, it's Sam. I did something that really disappointed her."

"Is this about the boyfriend moving in cause Brooke honey you made the right decision there," Deb turned in her chair to face her. "Teenagers get moody sometimes but she'll get over it."

"It's not just that," Brooke turned her chair as well. "I know she's still really upset about Jack moving and upset I wouldn't let him stay but then I did something, something that I shouldn't have. I disappointed her and myself and I-I don't think she's ever going to look at me the same."

"Oh Brooke it couldn't have been that bad," Deb said sympathetically with a tilt of her head. "I know you, and the kind of person you are and the fact that you're so broken up about this…"

Brooke shook her head. "I made a really stupid mistake; I did the wrong thing while I'm telling her to do the right things."

"We all do that," the blonde retorted with a small smile. "Because we want better for our kids than what we have ourselves. It's not always easy to be a parent and you were thrown into this with a teenager."

The brunette nodded solemnly. "It's just difficult, finding the balance between sister and guardian and I feel like I'm failing." She shook her head. "Enough of that though, we've got our launch coming up and I am excited about that."

"Everything is pretty much set," Deb nodded. "I talked to Anna today and she went over all the contracts again just to double check and Millicent has handled all the small details wonderfully."

Brooke smiled as she thought of her new hire. "I thought she'd be the perfect fit. We met back at a conference several years ago and after everything started to come together for our company I gave her a call."

"Well I'm glad she accepted," Deb replied. "Now the only thing we need for the launch is a spokesmodel. I've been going through all the portfolios but no one has really stood out."

"I know what you mean," Brooke nodded in agreement. "Millie did tell me she was going to email a potential spokesmodel, an up and comer from a small town in Georgia. She was supposed to email it to me before I left for my doctor's appointment but-oh crap!" the brunette jumped up.

"What?" Deb turned towards the younger woman in concern.

"Sorry," Brooke held up her hands, offering the blonde an apologetic shrug. "It's just I was so distracted earlier about Sam and then I got excited talking about our project," she rambled on as she hurriedly made a few keystrokes before grabbing her purse from the desk's bottom drawer, "and now I'm running behind for my appointment."

"Is everything alright?" Deb questioned.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "It's just my annual checkup and I've had a little stomach bug lately so I figured they could give me something for that but I'm good, ready for this launch." She walked over to the printer and retrieved what she'd just printed. "Here's the girl Millie was telling me about." she placed it in front of Deb. "Her name is Alex Dupre."

"Pretty girl," Deb said as she looked over the headshot. "I'll look in to her more while you get your check up. You'll be back this afternoon right?"

"Absolutely," Brooke offered her business partner a smile. "See you later."

* * *

Nathan pulled up to the driveway leading to his home on The Ranch. It had been three days since Peyton had told him to leave and three days since Brooke has really told him goodbye. She'd told him to work things out with Peyton, to do it for his family and for her. He sighed heavily as he slipped the key out of the ignition but remained sitting, staring at the house that had once seemed so sturdy to him. Now it seemed to be made of cards, one strong wind from the right direction and it could all flutter down around them.

So many things had changed within the last year and he wondered how life could have changed so dramatically within such a short period of time. He'd lost his little girl and it had sent him and Peyton spiraling apart, her to the comforting of Julian's arms and him to the comfort of Brooke's bed. Somewhere along the way though he had fallen in love with the bewitching brunette and that's where things became more complicated then he could ever imagine his life being.

Taking one last deep breath he finally exited out of the car and made his way to his house, slipping his key into the door and entering; happy surprise taking over his features as his son rushed towards him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Hey buddy," he scooped the young boy up easily and held him close. "I missed you."

"I missed you too dad," he said as he continued to hug his father. "How was your trip?"

"It was okay," he replied as he sat his son down. "But I don't want to talk about that. How was practice yesterday? Sorry I wasn't there…"

"It's oaky dad" Jamie said as he walked over to the couch. "Sam helped me perfect my jump shot and she's pretty sure we're going to win tomorrow. You don't have to go away again do you?" his blue eyes looked up at his father. "Momma said your trip was probably gonna be a long one."

"I think your mom got the details wrong," Nathan said before ruffling his son's hair. "You don't have to worry okay, I'm not going anywhere. I know I was gone a lot before…"

"Cause you wanted to make sure the person who took Lizzie away from us was punished," Jamie interrupted.

"Yeah," he nodded, "but that's all over now. He's being punished for what he did and no matter what happens, I'm not going to be very far okay?"

The young boy nodded. "Okay dad."

"Now come here and give me another hug," Nathan bent over to hug him again. "I love your guts."

"I love your guts too," Jamie said with a laugh before they separated again.

"So where is your mom?" Nathan asked, surprised he hadn't seen her yet.

"She's upstairs," Jamie pointed. "She was going to drop me off at Andre's to play before she goes to Red Bedroom."

"Well why don't you go down and shoot a few hoops while I go talk to your mom and then I'll drop you off," Nathan suggested.

"Okay," Jamie smiled before picking up his basketball and heading outside.

"Jamie," Peyton called as she made her way down the stairs before deadpanning at the sight of her husband standing at the landing. "What are you doing here?" her eyes narrowed, shooting daggers at him.

"I live here Peyton," he said with a sigh before stepping back to allow her downstairs.

"Where's Jamie?" her eyes scanned the room.

"I told him to go shoot a few hoops before I drop him off at Andre's," he answered. "I thought it would give us a few minutes to talk."

"Nathan you are the last person I want to talk to right now," the blonde retorted before letting out an annoyed groan. "Don't you get it? Your time to talk to me Nathan has passed." She held her hands over her chest, forcing back a sob. "I can't talk to you right now, that's why I asked you to leave."

"And I did leave Peyton," he replied. "But I'm not going to just disappear out of Jamie's life cause you don't want to deal with this. We have to figure out a way to get passed this, like we did when you were the one who cheated."

"How dare you," she screamed before her hand reached out to slap him. "How dare you throw that in my face!"

He shook his head from the slap, thinking it was probably the least he deserved. "Peyton, I am not trying to throw anything in your face. I'm just pointing out what happened because you seem to have forgotten. I made a mistake but you're acting like you've been a perfect spouse here and that you were always faithful when you weren't."

"I knew you were going to bring up Chris," she shook her head, her unruly curls bouncing in disarray as she did, "unbelievable…"

"And there's always my brother Lucas," Nathan retorted. "I think he's worth a mention too, don't you?"

"So this is payback for mistakes I made _years_ ago?" she yelled. "Mistakes you said you forgave and now," she placed her hands against her chest as she let out an angry sob, "now you're using it as a weapon to hurt me. Haven't you hurt me enough Nathan?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you Peyton," he said solemnly. "I'm trying to make you understand that we both made mistakes here but we can fix this, we can work through this."

"I don't think we can Nathan," she shook her head with tears in her eyes, "at least not now. I told you I needed time and you just show up here with no warning…"

"I'm not going to just walk out on Jamie because you're angry with me," he retorted. "That's not fair to him or to this family."

"Fair," she scoffed. "Since when do you care about what's fair for this family Nathan? Were you being fair to Jamie when you decided to destroy our home by sleeping with the woman he considers his aunt?"

"Now who's not being fair," he retorted. "What happened between Brooke and me, it had nothing to do with Jamie."

"But it should have," Peyton countered. "You should have thought about your family, how your affair would affect me and Jamie. What it would do to use to have our family ripped apart again after losing Lizzie."

"Don't," he shook his head.

"Don't what?" the anger seemed to radiate off the blonde woman, "Bring up our dead daughter and how disappointed she'd be in you? Or how about how you used her death as an excuse to not keep it in your pants?"

"I have never used Elizabeth's death as an excuse for anything!" he shot back, anger now evident in his eyes.

"Really?" she retorted haughtily. "Isn't that what you told me the other night, how you were drowning and grief and Brooke just came in to make it all better, like your own personal life raft? Forget that I was awash in grief too, and Jamie, you just left us to sink, first for revenge and then for aex!"

"That's not what happened and you know it," Nathan replied. "I couldn't just sit back and let the boy responsible for our daughter's death get away with it. Jamie understood that! Why you couldn't I'll never understand."

"And what do you think our little boy would think about you ripping what's left of this family apart?" her voice sounded hoarse from all the yelling she'd been doing, angry tears filling her eyes. "How are we supposed to stand there this weekend honoring our daughter as a united family when we're anything but?"

A look of sadness washed over his features at the thought of all this coming out right before the event they'd been planning in the memory of their daughter. "We're still a family Peyt."

"How?" all the anger in her eyes had been replaced with hurt and uncertainty. "How can we get passed this when every time I look at you all I can see is your betrayal and you don't seem to get that Nathan and I can't-I can't do this now so please, if you really are sorry then please just go, just give me some time so I can figure out how I'm going to get through this but right now I can't do it with you. Just take Jamie to Andre's and please don't come back here until I'm ready." She sent him one last pleading look before she rushed out the door, leaving him standing there alone.

* * *

Rachel sat on the sofa flipping through a magazine as her cousin sat on the other end doing her homework. She'd been enlisted by Brooke to keep an eye on the moody teenager, her older sister fearing she'd run away again after recent events.

"This is ridiculous," Sam said as she tossed her book with a thud on the coffee table. "I don't need you here watching over me like a babysitter, I'm not a baby you know."

"You sure are acting like one," Rachel quipped carelessly before her eyes returned to the article she was reading.

"I'm acting like a baby for not wanting a babysitting," the brunette rolled her eyes.

"No you're acting like a baby for pulling the silent treatment since you've been pulling for the last few days with your sister," Rachel retorted. "She made a mistake Sam."

"A mistake?" the teen repeated incredulously. "No Rachel a mistake is when you lock your keys in the house or the car, or when you accidentally knock over something and it breaks. Brooke forgetting to unfreeze the turkey was a mistake, her sleeping with someone else's husband and breaking up a marriage is not a mistake!"

"Brooke didn't set out to break up anyone's marriage and you know it," the red head replied. "She's a good person but she's not perfect, and sometimes I think that's exactly what you expect for her to be but she can't be perfect because no one is. What she can be though is an awesome friend and a phenomenal sister which she's been to you."

"Yeah so awesome I'm ashamed of her," the teen crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "All this time she was basically sprouting out how morally wrong it would be for Jack to stay here with us when she was sleeping with a married man. She's a hypocrite."

"No she's someone who wants better for you but you're just too worried about throwing a temper tantrum to see it," Rachel stood up angrily, "because she's not letting your precious boyfriend shack up with you."

"It's not like you guys didn't shack up with boys when you were my age," Sam countered.

"You're right, we did because no one gave a crap Sam," Rachel yelled. "Do you not get that, what Brooke and I would've given for someone to actually give a crap about what we did?" She shook her head in disappointment. "You're a spoiled brat, you know that! Brooke would do anything for you, to keep you safe and make sure you have a good home and she doesn't have to do any of it. Your parents, Richard and Victoria, chose to leave while Brooke chose to be your parent. She rearranged her whole life for you and took so much slack for you but you don't care. You're selfish and coming from me that means something," she picked up her purse and strode to the door. "You're right; you don't need a babysitter or someone to care about you…"

"Rachel," Sam called as she opened the door. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm not the one you should tell that too," the red head said before she stepped outside, slamming the door behind her.

Sam sat there solemnly for a few minutes before picking up the phone and dialing her sister's cellphone number, letting out a huff of frustration as it went to voicemail before calling her office number.

"Deb Scott," the cheery greeting wafted through the phone line.

"Hi Mrs. Scott," the young girl paused briefly, "this is Sam. I was looking for my sister."

"Oh hi Sam," Deb replied. "Brooke isn't here, she went to the hospital."

"To the hospital?" the young girl repeated before worrying her bottom lip.

"No we need those delivered to the center," Deb called out before refocusing on her phone call. "Yeah she said she hasn't been feeling well, wait not there… I'm sorry honey but I have to go, there are delivery guys here bringing the wrong stuff. Bye sweetie."

"Wait, Deb," Sam said but the line was already dead.

* * *

Brooke stood at the nurse's desk, signing some final paperwork before she could leave. Her doctor's visit had gone well, though her physician hadn't been able to find a cold or flu bug, but ordered that she drink plenty of fluids and take it easy for the next couple days. They had taken some blood as well and he said he'd call her when her results came in by so far everything looked well with her checkup.

"Brooke," Lucas said as he walked up behind her. "Hey," he said as she turned to face him with a smile, "what are you doing here?"

"Just getting my regular check up," she said with her own smile before retrieving a couple of documents.

"Were you hurt?" he asked as his eyes raked over her face, taking in the bruising aroung her eyes. "Pretty girl, what happened?"

"It's-it was nothing," she shook her head. "I tripped doing so laundry and landed face first into the basket and ended up with a black eye,' she lied, not wanting to explain what really happend. "I thought I covered it pretty good." She shrugged.

"You did, for most people but I know that beautiful face well," he smiled at her.

She nodded before her eyes lifted up to look at him. "What are you doing here anyways?" A look of concern took over the brunette's features. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Lucas nodded. "I just came from seeing the chief of staff, about Keith," a solemn look took over his face. "We-even though Keith couldn't be saved, this hospital did everything they could and I felt like that should be acknowledged so on behalf of the company we decided to donate in Keith's honor."

"You mean you decided," she reached over to take his hand. "That was a beautiful thing to do Lucas Scott," she said proudly. "Keith would be proud."

"I hope so," he replied. "I know before he died I did some things that wouldn't have made him proud, mostly the way I treated you and went after your dream..."

"That's all in the past Luke," she shook her head before they began to made their way towards the elevator.

"Still,"Lucas paused briefly, "I want to do something to make it up to you."

She sighed, "Luke..."

"Broke I'm serious," he replied. "I remember you mentioning some problems with Sam and..."

"Yeah she's so angry with me right now Lucas and I don't know what to do about it," she said as she pressed the button for the elevator. "I've disappointed her so much."

"Brooke, you can't beat yourself up so much about that," Lucas replied as they stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor. "I know she's upset about Jack moving but..."

"It's not just that," she interrupted, her eyes shifting away from him and staring at some indiscernible area of the floor. "I just feel like I'm failing her as a parent, she's already been let down by our parents and I just can't do that to her..."

"You won't," he said as his eyes met hers, "and you haven't. You've really stepped up for Sam, and even though it may not feel like it now, I'm sure she knows exactly how lucky she is to have you in her life."

"Thanks Luke," she nodded.

"I mean it," he smiled at her. "I know I haven't always shown it but I appreciate you being in my life, everything you did for me and my family and the way you helped me after my uncle Keith's death. I wouldn't have gotten through that or so many other things I've faced in my life without you. That's why I want to help you with Sam and Jack..."

"You already are," she smiled as they exited the elevator and walked through the parking lot. "Everything you've said, and just being here."

"But I want to do more," he retorted. "I'd like to talk to Jack's parents about him staying with me."

She blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Look the pool house is just sitting there, he could stay there and have his privacy but I could still look out for him," he shrugged. "He'll be close so Sam will be happy and..."

"You'd do this," she interrupted as her eyes watered up with emotion, moved by the gesture, "for me and Sam."

"Anything for you Pretty Girl," he replied before her arms wrapped around him, him immediately returning the embrace. "I love you Brooke Davis," he pulled back to look in her eyes.

"I know," her hand reached up to cup his face. "I love you too Luke, you know that."

"I do," he said as his blue orbs stared into her hazel green before he bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I know I should probably leave it at that and just be grateful for what we have but..."

"You want more," she finished for him.

"We could have it all, and it could be better than before Brooke." He paused briefly, "I just need you to give us a chance; I don't need an answer now but will you at least just think about it."

Looking up into his eyes, she remembered all the moments they shared over the years. "I don't need to think about it..."

"Brooke," he sighed in disappointment. "I know I've hurt you and..."

"We've hurt each other but I'm ready to stop doing that," she replied. "Lucas, I'm saying I'm willing to try again, as long as we can take it slow."

"Really," he watched her nod as a grin played at the corners of his mouth. "Slow is good," he said before leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss, this one deeper and more passionate than the last.

"Slow is really good," she said as they parted, her arms hanging loosely around his neck. "Now let's go tell Sam the good news."

* * *

Peyton sat by the small lake on the edge of the grounds of The Ranch, headphones over her ears as she rocked to the music. It was calm out there, peaceful, and one of the few places these days she felt like she could get some peace at. It was rare when she would even venture down here when she was out riding but she'd found herself here quite a bit since Elizabeth's passing, and after her confrontation with Nathan over his affair she sought solace here.

Looking out at how peaceful the water is, she let out a small laugh of irony at the warring emotions that were battling inside her were anything but peaceful. Reaching up, she wiped away a few stray tears that were rolling down her face before she jumped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder.

The startled look on her face washed away as soon as she turned back to see the man who was standing behind her, offering him a small smile as she removed her headphones. "Julian..."

"Hey," his features immediately took on concern. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'll be okay," she said as she wiped away the left over moisture on her cheeks.

"I know no matter what it is you'll be okay Peyton," he replied. "You're strong; you've always been strong but that doesn't mean you can lean on the rest of us now and then."

She turned her head to look at him, her green orbs meeting his brown. "And you're always here whenever I need someone to lean on, aren't you?" She let out a deep sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if…" she shook her head, letting the sentence trail off with the breeze as it danced across them.

Julian's eyebrows furrowed. "Wonder what?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "everything I guess, the road less traveled and all that."

He let out a heavy breath, "Peyton…"

"What happened between us in New York," she turned to look at him, her green orbs meeting his brown. "Do you ever regret it? That we…"

"I don't regret anything we've shared Peyton," he replied honestly, "but I'm sory it took a toll on your marriage and our friendship."

"No," the blonde shook her head, "I don't mean that it happened, I mean that we stopped."

Julian furrowed his brows at her in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think I made a mistake," she reached over and took his hand. "I thought I owed it to Nathan to work it out but I don't, I don't owe him anything. I was honest with him about us, about what could have happened between us but he wasn't," she paused momentarily as her eyes filled with tears once again, "he wasn't honest with me."

"Peyton," he squeezed her hand in comfort. "What happened? What…"

"Nathan has been having an affair," she finally blurted it out. "It started that night when we were in New York and it's gone on and on and…" she broke down into sobs as he pulled her in his arms.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry," Julian said as he rubbed a hand along her back comfortingly. "I can't believe he would do this to you…"

"Neither can I," she said as she sniffed, sinking deeper into his embrace. "I just keep thinking about it, all of it. After Lizzie died things were so hard and we just, we could connect and we felt so farf apart but then I thought, I thought we could have it back but it was all a lie."

"Peyton," he sighed sympathetically. "I don't know what to say. I wish there was something I could do to make your pain go away."

"I know," she pulled back to look at him. "That's what's so crazy about this, is I chose a man who would hurt me this way while w were facing the hardest year of our lives when you, you were right in front of me." She shook her head before wiping away a few stray tears."

Julian's eyes met hers. "Peyton…"

"You wanted to be with me and I-I couldn't because of Nathan, because I thought we were committed to making our marriage work but," she exhaled deeply, "I made the wrong choice when you made it clear you wanted to be with me. The question is," she gazed at him imploringly, "do you still?"

Julian opened his mouth to speak but stopped as the sound of footsteps crunching over the fallen leaves came upon them.

"Hey," Lindsay drew the word out slowly as she took in the teary blonde with her husband's arm around her. "Am I interrupting?"

"N-no," Julian shook his head. "It's just been a rough day for Peyton."

"Yeah," Peyton said with a nod, wiping at her teary eyes. "Nathan and I are separating…"

"Peyton, I'm so sorry," Lindsay said softly. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No," she shook her head. "I should go, I'll just-I'll talk to you two later." She hurriedly got up as she gathered her things, briskly making her way away from the couple.

Lindsay and Julian both watched her go before she turned towards him. "You think it's going to work out okay?"

"I honestly don't know," Julian replied as he stared off into the distance.

* * *

Nathan sat in his office, going over the plans for the benefit for his daughter. He couldn't believe right before they were set to celebrate her life that his family was falling apart. He knew he had no one else to blame though, he'd brought this all on himself with his actions. He'd risked his marriage, risked being a full time father to Jamie and he knew it was wrong. Still somehow he couldn't bring himself to completely regret it. Those moments he shared with Brooke he couldn't regret, they were some of the happiest times of his life. He knew that no matter how hard he had to fight to keep his marriage together, no matter how much he loved Peyton, his heart couldn't deny that he loved Brooke as well and he didn't think he'd ever stop. He let out a deep breath at that thought, running a hand through his raven hair and leaning back in his chair.

"What have I gotten myself into," he muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself there cousin," Lindsay said from the doorway.

"Lindsay," he turned towards her, forcing a smile. "Hey, how are you?"

"Probably better than you," she said with a half smile before closing the door and stepping inside, moving towards him to give him a quick hug. "Peyton told me and Julian you two were separating," she pulled the seat from the other side of the desk and moved it beside him before sitting down. "What happened?"

"It's complicated," he sighed deeply, turning to look at her.

"You know you can tell me anything Nate," she said.

He nodded. "So, Peyton just came over there to tell you guys we're separating?"

"No," she shook her head. "I was just walking around the grounds and I found her crying with Julian, I guess she was telling him."

"Of course she was," she shook his head in irritation. "I'm not surprised though she went to him..."

"Lindsay shrugged nonchalantly. "Well their friends."

"Friends," he repeated briskly.

"Hey," Lindsay peered at him, "is there something I'm missing?"

"I just think you should be careful with that guy," he replied. "Before you came back," he sighed, not wanting to tell her but feeling he owed her the truth. "Look when you were still in Europe and you'd sent Julina divorce papers, she and him kind of had a moment on a business trip."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"After Elizabeth died, things just kind of fell apart for me and Peyton," he explained. "We were both dealing with it the best way we knew how but not together, I was filled with so much anger and I was on a mission to make whoever was involved in my little girl's death pay but Peyton, she I can't explain when she was going through but she wanted me to just sit there and wallow in it and cry and I couldn't, and when I finally did let the anger go it was like I was drowning in my own grief."

"I know it must have been close to unbearable for you two to lose her," she reached over to hold his hand in comfort.

"It was and we just couldn't seem to connect and during that time we leaned on other people," he replied. "She leaned on Julian and..."

"And what?" she asked.

Nathan paused briefly, "They were on a business trip and..."

"Nathan are you trying to tell me my husband slept with your wife?" she interrupted.

"No," he shook his head. "But they did kiss and apparently it was headed in that direction but they stopped it."

Lindsay nodded slowly, trying to ignore the feeling of stinging gin the corners of her eyes. "So, is that why you and Peyton are separating? Are you saying I have to worry about Julina hooking up with Peyton?"

"No that's not why we're separating," Nathan answered. "We're separating because of me, because of something I did."

"No," she shook her head. "Nate, you... with who?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "What matters is I don't want a divorce and I'm going to do everything in my power to save my family. Jamie's been through enough, I owe it to him to do everything I can to keep his family in tact and I owe it to Peyton too."

Lindsay peered at him carefully. "Nate, I know you, we've been close very since we were kids and you're not the type of guy to have an affair."

Nathan nodded.

"You have feelings for this woman don't you?" Lindsay looked at him carefully, seeing the slight change in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Nathan shook his head. "All that matters now is trying to save my family."

* * *

Sam stood in the living room, pacing back and forth. She knew she'd been meaner to her sister than she should have been. Rachel had been right, she'd been a brat all because she hadn't gotten her way. Truthfully, she was surprised that Brooke hadn't let Jack move in and she was also a little hurt that she thought she was goi8ng to get herself knocked u0p but mostly she had been disappointed in her sister having an affair with a married man, especially since that man was Nathan Scott. She still felt guilty over Elizabeth's death, she thought a part of her always would despite knowing logically the accident hadn't been her fault.

Still she'd spent so much time trying to make it up to ELizabeth's family and really felt a sense of peace at how close she'd gotten to Jamie and Nathan, even Peyton; it felt like she was somehow making amends to her friend's family. Now she wondered where all that progress would go with Peyton finding out her husband had been sleeping with Brooke. She wondered if the whole family would hate her again, if they'd blame her again. She knew it was selfish of her to worry about how this affair would affect her, she knew the person people would come down the most are was her sister. She also knew that after the way Brooke had taken her in and stood by her against people who had been her extended family at one time that she should be supporting her. And now deb had told her Brooke was going to the doctor; she'd never forgive herself if something was seriously wrong with her sister and she'd spent all this time being bitchy to her.

Hearing the keys jangling in the lock, she hurriedly rushed to the door and opened it, finding her sister standing there all smiles with an equally smiling Lucas. "Hey Lucas, hi Brooke." She immediately threw her arms around her sister and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Hey," Brooke said, somewhat shocked at her sister's greeting but happy nonetheless. "Hey Sam," she hugged her back, scooting them into the house. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what's with the greeting."

Sam finally released her. "I'm just so sorry on how I've been acting about," her eyes quickly flittered to the other person in the room before landing on her sister once again, "everything. I've been a real bitch actually."

"Sam," Brooke said with a slight laugh.

"But then Rachel and I talked and she helped me realize how awful I was being and then when I heard you were in the hospital from Deb," Sam paused briefly, "I just-I'd never forgive myself if something was wrong with you or you were sick and I was just riding you over crap that doesn't even matter. I mean I love Jack and I hope somehow we find a way to stay together but you're my sister and I love you, so much, and I need you."

"I love you too sweetheart," she wrapped her arms around the younger brunette. "And you don't have to worry about the Jack situation because Lucas has come up with a solution for that."

"What?" she pulled back, turning to look at the blonde man standing there.

"I was thinking, if it was okay with Jack and his parents, that he could stay in my pool house," Lucas replied.

"Really," Sam's eyes lit up. "Thanks Lucas," she immediately gave him a hug.

"You're welcome Sam," he said as they separated from their embrace. "And just so you know, Brooke's okay. It was just a check up."

"Really?" she looked to her sister for confirmation.

"Yes," Brooke answered with a smile. "I'm perfectly fine, just a little stomach bug or something that's already basically gone away but they ran a whole bunch of tests just in case but the doctor said he thought I was perfectly healthy, nothing to worry about."

"Promise," the younger brunette looked up at the older one.

"I promise," Brooke said with a dimpled smile.

"I hate to break the party up but I have to get back to the office for a meeting," Lucas interrupted, making his way over to Brooke and giving her a quick kiss. "I'll see you soon Pretty Girl."

"Bet on it," she replied.

"And Sam, can you set up something with Jack's parents," he asked.

"Absolutely," she beamed. "Thanks again Luke."

"Anything for The Davis Girls," he offered them a smile before he left.

"So," Sam drew the word out. "Are you and Lucas back together?"

"We're working on it," Brooke said with a smile.

"And Nathan?" Sam asked.

"That's over," she replied. "Sam, I'm rally sorry I disappointed you."

"I'm really sorry I overreacted," she said.

"I say we put this behind us," Brooke offered her a half smile before it brightened. "What do you say you go call Jack and tell him the good news and then we'll order some pizza and veg, have a sister night."

"That sounds great Brooke," Sam said just as Brooke's cellphone rang.

"You go call Jack while I answer this," she said, watching her sister rush up the stairs happily before she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello," the voice on the other end wafted through the line. "This is Dr. Yokumara from Tree Hill General Hospital, I'm looking for Brooke Davis."

"This is she," she said. "I guess you're calling with my test results. So what is it, a nasty flu bug?"

"Actually no," he answered. "You're perfectly healthy, not a flu or cold virus in sight but I did find something to explain your symptoms of nausea and lightheadedness. Ms. Davis, you're pregnant."

"No," she shook her head as her hand tightened around her cell. "That's impossible... are you sure you have my test results? Maybe there was a mistake at the lab..."

"I can assure you they run the test more then once to verify accuracy," the doctor replied. "You are pregnant."

"But they said," she turned back to make sure her little sister was no where in sight, "every doctor I've saw after that I couldn't get pregnant after I lost my baby."

"I've seen your record and given the information they had I would've said the same thing but the results I can assure you are correct," he explained. "Now given your history we'd like to get you checked out as soon as possible with your OBGYN."

"I'll-I'll make an appointment tomorrow," she let out a deep breath. "Thank-thank you."

"Congratulations Ms. Davis," he said before the line went dead.

Brooke stared down at the phone in her hand before she dropped it to the couch, her hands both immediately resting on her stomach. "Oh my God."


	45. Chapter 44: What Can I Say

**A/N:** Hello readers. I know it has been a long time since I've updated this story, almost a year really. Life sort of took it's toll and my muse went away but it seems to have finally returned. I hope there are some of you out there still interested in this story now that I am back to writing it. Anyways, I'll keep the rest of this short, just thank you who are still reading and those of you who kick-started my back into gear. review if you can, it will let me know how many of you want this fic to continue. :)

.

.

**What Can I Say**

Look to the clock on the wall,  
Hands hardly moving at all.  
I can't stand the state that I'm in,  
Sometimes it feels like the walls closing in.  
Oh, Lord, what can I say,  
I'm so sad since you went away.  
Time, time, ticking on me,  
Alone is the last place I wanted to be...

Lucas stood in front of Keith's grave. It was still hard to believe he was really gone. He still missed the man who had been a father to him out of choice, and sometimes he wondered how he would get through life without his guidance and support. He knew he'd done some things before his uncle died that wouldn't have made him proud near the end but he'd hopped he was rectifying that now; that his actions these days were the kind that would make his uncle proud.

"Lucas," Karen said softly as she walked up behind her son.

"Mom," Lucas said as he turned around to face her. "Hey..."

"Hi honey," a small smile graced her face as she enveloping him in a quick hug. "I didn't mean to interrupt," she said as they separated. "I just came to talk to Keith, I still miss him everyday…"

"So do I," he said as she reached over to squeeze his mom's hand in comfort. "I still feel like I need his advice sometimes." He ran a hand over his buzzed hair. "I can't believe it's been over two months since we lost him," he paused briefly. "it still doesn't seem real."

"For me either," she replied. "Sometimes I regret the time we wasted in the beginning, it took me longer than it should have to see what was right in front of me. I guess I thought we had forever."

He nodded. "Yeah, it feels that way sometimes but then things happen that make you realize you might not have as much time as you think you do."

"Honey," Karen turned to look at him, "is something wrong? You're not sick are you?"

"No, mom, no," Lucas shook his head adamantly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you. It's just everything we've been through, it kind of put things in prospective for me in business as well as in my personal life."

"You mean Brooke," she smiled as she spoke of the brunette she thought of as a daughter. "She really stepped in after we lost Keith; it's clear how much she still cares about you."

"I love her," Lucas replied. "I finally got her to agree to give me another chance. I know I've hurt her, a lot, but I think we finally may be able to put the bad stuff behind us and really make it work this time."

"Oh Lucas that's wonderful," she beamed happily as she wrapped an arm around him in a hug. "You deserve to be happy and so does Brooke." she reached over to hold his face gently. "Don't waste any more time apart if you don't have to, life is fragile and time is so precious."

He nodded against her hand. "I know Ma. I truly believe this could be our chance to finally get things right; I'm gonna prove to Brooke that we can have the future we dreamed of."

* * *

Brooke sat on the cushioned exam table in a gown; swinging her legs back in forth in nervousness as she waited for Dr. Montoya to head in. She couldn't seem to stop her eyes from watching the clock on the wall, her anxiety increasing as the hands ticked by ever so slowly. Brooke tried to take a calming breath, thinking she was lucky the OBGYN was able to see her on such short notice because truthfully she wasn't sure she could wait another day to find out if Dr. Yokamura was correct and she was actually pregnant. Last night had been hard enough to get through.

_Pregnant._ The word seemed to reverberate through her mind as she let the possibility of it wash over her. For so long she'd been convinced that she'd never be a mother; that her only venture into motherhood would be those eight months she'd carried her son before she lost him and now there was a glimmer of hope for the wish she hadn't allowed herself to voice in so long could finally come true. But there was also the complications that could arise if she was pregnant, both medically and emotionally; and how it would affect other people's lives.

"Ms. Davis," a short Hispanic woman entered the room, carrying what the brunette assumed was her chart. "How are you?"

"Truthfully," Brooke pause briefly, "I'm going crazy here. As I'm sure you can see from my records, I was told by several doctors that I would never be able to have a baby after I lost my son and even before him it was kind of difficult to conceive…"

"Yes," the female doctor nodded. "I've gone over your file and given the endometriosis as well as the tubal blockage and scarring I would have advised you of the same thing."

"That's why I can't really believe this," Brooke replied with a shake of her head. "My ex-husband and I, we went through a lot before we conceived, fertility treatments and everything and then finally we had our baby only for me to lose him and then to be told that the slim chance at motherhood I had before was completely gone and now…" she trailed off. "I can't believe this is real. I mean I keep thinking somehow they've made a mistake."

"You're definitely pregnant," she paused briefly. "I know this must be quite a lot for you to take in and that's why I want to do an ultrasound right away to put your mind at ease and so that we can get a sense of how this pregnancy is coming along," Dr. Montoya said.

Brooke nodded before lying back, pulling her gown up as the doctor adjusted the sheet so her stomach was uncovered. She squirmed slightly as the doctor squeezed the jelly on her stomach, the feel of the cold gel causing her to shiver ever so slightly whilst the physician moved the paddle over the clear jelly in a circular motion before branching out to run it across the width of her stomach.

Biting on the corner of her lip in nervousness the brunette almost held her breath as the picture flickered twice before the tiny life within her was revealed. "Oh my," her hand went over her mouth as she expelled at small gasp, the baby becoming real to her in this moment.

"And there's your baby," Dr. Montoya said as the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. "And so far so good, it looks like the embryo is attached in the uterus where it should be and your pregnancy seems to be coming along nicely."

"That's my baby," Brooke said softly as her eyes moistened with happiness. "My little miracle.." She turned towards the doctor, "And my baby, it's healthy?"

"Everything seems to be progressing nicely," she answered. "Now given your history we will monitor you closely but so far I don't see any reason for you not to have a fairly normal pregnancy."

"Thank you" Brooke smiled, "thank you for putting my mind at ease."

"My pleasure," Dr. Montoya said before her eyes went back to the monitor. "And judging by the size of the fetus and the heart rate I would say you're just about ten weeks pregnant, give or take a few days."

"Ten weeks?" her eyes widened but the doctor didn't seem to notice.

The doctor wiped off hr stomach before telling her she'd be back with her prescription for prenatal vitamins but Brooke barely heard her as the time of conception seemed to echo in her mind: ten weeks.

_"Oh I can resist you," she quirked an eyebrow at him in challenge._

_"No you can't," Nathan said lowly as the arm wrapped around her waist pulled her body flush against his._

_"Y-Yes I can," it came out breathy and unsure as she tilted her head up to look at him._

_"No you can't," he retorted huskily before leaning towards her and brushing his lips over hers lightly._

_Her lips tingled from the feather soft touch and she felt a wave of anticipating run through her body as he pulled back to look into her eyes deeply in a mixture of deep caring and heated arousal. "No I can't," she said softly._

_A small smile played at the corners of Nathan's mouth before his lips met hers in another kiss deeper than the last._

Brooke shook her head of the heated memory before another one from the same time period ran through her mind.

_"I'm going to help you get all comfy and then I'll come back in the morning to check on you."_

_"Or you could stay," Lucas said before reaching his hand up with unexpected coordination and pulling her into a kiss._

_"Luke," she drew his name out as she pulled back. "This isn't who we are to each other anymore."_

_"I love you Brooke," his blue eyes looked up at her. "I've always loved you and I know you love me. And I need you," his voice as well as his eyes were pleading, "and I think you need me too."_

_Brooke stared into his blue orbs that seemed to look so much like his brother's in a lighter hue and felt her resolve breaking as he pulled her back into another kiss and this time she didn't resist._

Her eyes stared at the screen and the still picture of the tiny life she was carrying as she uttered to herself, "Oh my God..."

* * *

Nathan made his way through the stables, having just secured the horse he'd been riding he put the saddle up as well. He'd ridden Stargazer today, his daughter' horse, almost in tribute to her with the event they were planning in her honor. He couldn't believe the anniversary of her death had approached so quickly. It didn't feel like it had been a year since his precious little girl had lost her life. The pain still seemed so raw, so fresh. He missed Elizabeth everyday and there were still moments he felt the walls closing in.

"Nathan," Peyton said in surprise from the doorway as she saw him standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I do still live here Peyton whether you like it or not," he retorted before letting out a sigh at the situation. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

She shrugged. "My greeting wasn't exactly a warm welcome either," she replied. "I just didn't expect to see you here right now. I did tell you I needed space Nathan."

"Look, Elizabeth's Endeavor is coming up in a couple days and I really don't want us to be at each other throats during something we put together to honor our daughter," Nathan paused briefly. "Can we try to be civil? For an event in our daughter's memory and for Jamie?"

"So what you really mean is can I be civil," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You are unbelievable Nathan; you act like I don't have the right to be angry with you. You did this Nathan! You abandoned this family when we needed you the most!"

"I know I hurt you Peyton," he replied, his voice elevating slightly. "You don't think I regret that? I do and I know that damage I caused but I never abandoned this family. I never left you or either of our kids but you can't say that can you?"

"How dare you," she took a step back as if he'd physically assaulted her.

"How dare I what, tell the truth?" he shook his head in frustration. "Peyton I have told you over and over that I'm sorry and I want to be with you but I can't keep doing it Peyton, not if you refuse to give me an inch here."

"So what if I don't forgive you on your timetable then you'll do what, go shack up with Brooke?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not what I said and you know it," he countered. "You know what, I'm not doing this anymore. You want to keep punishing me…"

"Punishing you," she repeated his words, her tone raised. "Isn't that what you did to me when I made a mistake?"

"I never punished you Peyton," he replied. "You took off, just left us. I was there to pick up the pieces when Lizzie would cry herself to sleep at night and then you just waltzed back in almost a year later and I was just supposed to just let you back in. Elizabeth had been through enough and she wasn't ready for you to be home but I never, ever kept you away from her or used her as a way to punish you the way you're using Jamie to hurt me." He shook his head again, "You know what; this is pointless. I thought we were over everything back then but obviously you've been holding a grudge about how long it took me to forgive you so you can't forgive me."

"That's not true Nathan," she shook her head sadly before she looked down at the wedding ring that still adorned her finger. "We did get passed it, you forgave me and we worked it out..."

"Then I guess we only got one second chance," he interrupted. "Look, I'll just keep my distance until the event to honor Elizabeth." He sighed deeply before starting to make his way passed her, freezing when he felt her hand enclose around his arm.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she looked up at him with watery eyes. "I know what I did all those years ago hurt this family and I know I'm punishing you but I'm just so angry Nathan, at everything. My baby, our baby-girl is dead and I needed you- I needed you to grieve with me but instead you turned to someone else." She stepped back from him before pushing him, her eyes filled with turmoil. "You hurt me. You hurt me so bad and a part of me just wants to keep lashing out at you, to make you feel as lost and devastated and gutted as I do."

"And you think I don't feel that way," his own tormented blue orbs met her green. "Peyton, I loved her too, just as much as you..."

"I know," she cried. "I just- I needed you so much Nathan and you weren't there."

"But I'm here now Peyton," he replied as their anguished eyes meet each-others. "I'm here now but I can't keep trying to hold on to this alone. Maybe, maybe you do want me to just let it go; to let you go."

She shook her head. "I don't want that Nathan. I'm confused about a lot of things but I'm not ready to give up on us and I hope you aren't either."

"So what does that mean?" he asked.

"It means," she paused thoughtfully before her green orbs met his dark blue, "I don't want to be alone anymore; Nathan, I want you to come home."

* * *

Sam stood with her ear against the door, trying to hear what was being said inside the study as Jack looked at her with a shake of his head. Brooke and Lucas had been inside his study with Jack's parents, Tristan and Mackenzie Daniels, for close to forty-five minutes now.

"Can you hear anything?" Jack asked.

"Shh," she whispered before pressing her ear against the hard wood for a few moments before finally pushing away, knowing it was of no use. "It's too thick," she said as she came to stand beside him. "I couldn't hear anything. What do you think is taking so long?"

He shrugged. "I don't know but hopefully it's taking so long cause your sister isn't taking no for an answer."

"Yeah she's pretty awesome like that," she nodded with a smile. "I can't believe I gave her such a hard time before and look at what she's doing for me now. She's going to make sure you can stay."

"I hope so," Jack replied.

"She will," she nodded resolutely. "She has to," she said softly before wrapping her arms around his neck, sinking further against him as his arms wrapped around her in a secure embrace.

"Ahem," Brooke said as she walking into the room, watching the two teens separate and turn to face the group who held the answers to their immediate future.

"You guys were in there a long time," Sam spoke softly, feeling Jack grab her hand and intertwine their fingers.

"Did you make a decision?" Jack looked hopefully towards his parents.

Mackenzie stepped forward first, looking the epitome of regal and poise as she came to stand in front of her son. Her blonde hair was pulling up into a french twist and her enigmatic blue eyes scanned the duo in front of her before looking towards the teenage girl. "So I take it you're Samara?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Everyone calls me Sam."

"Hmm," she said slowly. "And you're the reason why Jack wants to stay here?"

"I want to stay here because it's my home and this is my senior year; I want to spend it with my friends and yes Sam is a big reason for that," Jack replied. "We love each other."

She let out a short laugh. "Of course you do, you're teenagers and young love can be very enticing but that doesn't mean it will lat."

"It doesn't mean it will end either," Sam countered.

"You know I think both Ms. Davis and Mr. Scott are a little crazy undertaking this but your father managed to convince me that in six months you'll be an adult anyway," she sighed.

"So that means I can stay?" Jack's eyes filled with hopefulness.

"You can stay son," Tristan finally spoke as he came to stand beside his wife. "Though there will be some conditions but.."

"But I can stay," he said happily before throwing his arms around both his parents.

"Thank you both so much," Sam squealed, hugging the pair herself briefly before rushing over to her sister and hugging her fiercely. "Thank you so much Brooke."

"You're welcome honey,": she said as they separated. "But this was really all Lucas."

"Thanks Luke," Sam rushed to hug him as well. "This means so much to me."

"You're welcome," he said as he embraced her. "I'd do anything to make a Davis girl happy," he said before looking over her head at Brooke, giving her a warm smile.

She forced one in response before turning as Jack's dad spoke again.

"What do you say we all go out to lunch and hammer out the details?" Tristan asked.

"That sounds great dad," Jack smiled as they all began to walk towards the door, him taking Sam's hand as they stepped outside.

"Hey," Lucas touched Brooke's arm as they trailed behind. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah-yeah," she nodded. "I just have this issue on my mind, I'm not sure how to ..." she trailed off. "I just have some things to figure out."

"You know I'm here for you right," Lucas replied. "I know Spatopia was kind of a hot button issue for us and that I made it that way but whatever is going on at work, if you need me I'm here. We're together now Brooke and that means I'm here for anything you need."

"I know," she nodded, letting him believe the issue she was dealing with was work related. "I..."

"Brooke, Lucas!" Sam's voice shouted from outside. "C'mon!"

"You heard her," Brooke gave him a half smile. "We better go."

Lucas nodded, trying to ignore the feeling that something more serious was going on, before following the brunette out the door.

* * *

Nathan stood at the concierge desk at The Athletic Club, checking out and settling up his bill for his recent stay. When Peyton had asked him to come home after yet another argument, he'd been skeptical about taking her up on it but Jamie had chosen to run into the barn a few minutes later and the decision had been made for him. He owed it to his son to put his family back together if it were at all possible; he already lost so much, they all had.

"Hey Nate," Lucas said as he came behind him.

He finished signing and received his bill from the the woman behind the counter before turning around to face his brother. "Hi Luke, how are you doing? I know I haven't really been around much since Keith's service."

"It's okay man," he said before running a hand over his head. "It's hard, trying to adjust to him not being here but I'm doing better, mostly because of a certain brunette being back in my life." He watched his brother nod. "Besides I know you've had your own stuff to deal with; Bevin told me you and Peyton separated."

"It was temporary," he replied. "I'm actually just finishing checking out here. Peyton asked me to come back home."

"That's wonderful man," Lucas said as he hit him on the shoulder in camaraderie. "I know how much you guys have been through and I'm glad you're making it through all of it, together."

"Yeah," the younger Scott nodded. "And you and Brooke?" he couldn't seem to fight the curiosity.

"She's great," he smiled before catching a glimpse of her out the corner of his eye making her way towards the door. "Brooke," he called out to her, "come here. I was just about to start singing your praises."

"Oh," she forced a smile as she came to stand next to him, her eyes meeting Nathan's briefly. "Hi Nathan."

"Hey," he forced his own smile before looking back towards his brother as he wrapped his arm around the petite brunette.

"I was just telling Nathan that I wouldn't have gotten through the last few weeks without you by my side," Lucas said before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "If there's been a silver lining in this its been us finally finding our way back to each other," he turned to Brooke, "isn't that right?"

She smiled and nodded, hoping she didn't look as awkward as she felt.

"And it seems like good news is in the air because Nathan and Peyton are ending their separation," Lucas added.

"That's-that's great," Brooke nodded before the ring of a cellphone was heard.

"That's me," Lucas said as he pulled it from his pocket. "I have to take this... hello?" he answered. "Yes," he nodded as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone as the brunette pair stood silent. "I'll be in right away; thanks." He looked between the pair. "It looks like I have to get to the office but I'll see you later," his eyes met Brooke's as she nodded before he kissed her once again. "I'll see you later little brother."

"Yeah, see ya." Nathan said as they watched him walk off before his eyes returned to the woman in front of him. "So, you and Luke?"

She nodded slowly. "How do you feel about that?"

He shrugged. "He's my brother and I care about you both. He's a good guy and I know how much he loved you and with everything he's been through, he shouldn't be alone."

"I don't do too well with being alone either," Brooke replied softly. "But I won't be anymore. I..." she struggled with the words, wondering if she should tell him. "Can we t..."

"Aunt Brooke," Jamie ran to her and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey buddy," she smiled down at him. "How are you?"

"Good," he beamed up at her, holding a box in his hands. "Gina let me go in the kitchen and she gave me these eclairs to celebrate my daddy being home from his business trip."

"That sounds like a very fun evening," Brooke said to him as she looked at the light shining in his eyes. "You guys should hurry home; I'm sure your mom is waiting for you."

"Why don't you go wait for me by the door buddy," Nathan looked at his son. "I'll be there in just a sec."

"Okay," the little boy said before waving happily. "Bye Aunt Brooke," he said before rushing towards the door.

"Hey," Nathan spoke once his son was out of earshot. "What were you going to say just now?"

"I just, I wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you," her hazel green orbs met his blue. "I know how much putting your family back together means to you and I, I'm genuinely happy for you and your family."

"I know you are," Nathan replied. "And I'm happy for you too." He smiled at her for a moment before motioning to Jamie. "I better go. I'll see ya."

"Yeah," she said softly before she watched him walk away and join his son as they went out the door, her hand going doing to caress her still flat stomach, "I'll see ya."


End file.
